Back to you
by Legend95
Summary: Lightning begins to resent Cruz as their relationship becomes public and real, Sally wonders If she should make a move on Francesco while he wants to be with her or wait and fight for Lightning. But when a proposal comes along, hearts get hurt and the couple try to live their lives
1. recap

"Its?.. Nice to catch up? Isnt it?" Cruz asked. And she sounded unsure. Lightning couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement really. He nodded in agreement. "We should do dinner sometime." Lightning suggested kindly. Cruz stared even more confused and suprised as she asked nervously "Um?.. Wouldn't that be?.. Inappropriate?.." She faked a small smile. Lightning chuckled explaining "With Sally. Just a normal dinner. The past in the past Cruz. We are just friends now? Right?" Cruz smiled and nodded repeating "Just friends. I like that." They both smiled at each other.

The following morning, Lightning kissed his wife, and his son goodbye. Leaving to meet Tex and Cruz to travel out for the races this weekend. They met up in Tex's private jet. It was amazing. Even though Lightning could of had one. He just preferred to stay back in Radiator Springs most his spare time. With Sally.

"So?.. What is it?.." Lightning asked as they began the climb to their floor.

Cruz answered "Okay um?.. Well.. The last time we were alone i mean?.. I?.. I didn't want you to leave?.. I felt lost and hurt and you don't even understand how badly I wanted to run into your arms and just feel you again?" Lightning stopped at the bottom of the next flight and asked "What about now? Tell me you don't want me.. Please?" Cruz's eyes teared up asking "What?" She did want him. She wanted to feel his embrace and his skin and his lips... Lightning grabbed her shoulders and ordered firmly "Than say it!? Say you can't stand me!? Tell me this won't be a problem!? That there is nothing between us!?" He yelled! Lightning shoved her against the wall the bottom of the stairs and ordered "Say it please!" He begged with a whimper. Cruz closed her eyes and with tears gave in saying, "I don't want you Mr McQueen! I feel!?..Nothing for you!.. What we had is over!.."Cruz yelled and.. She lied.

Lightning genty untied Sally's wrists and softly said "I love you Sally.. I'm never leaving you okay?.." Sally thought that was strange but nodded

Cruz was wearing a white soft robe. She had gotten breakfast. Lightning sighed and spoke up "Why are you doing this?.." He asked. Cruz sat down after setting down two mugs of coffee answering "Because i want to make you feel good about this?.." She smiled. Lightning stared. This was wrong. Really wrong.

"I love you. I love you so much and I hope you know that.." "Of course?" Sally quickly answered. But he fell silent again. He was scared. "Stickers?.. You're scaring me? You'vebeen distant when you're home? And the way you treated Mater?." She added. Lightning nodded and continued.

"I've been.. Having an affair.. With.. Cruz.."

"Sally let me try?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head snarling "Why? so you can think of her?" Lightning's eyes widened as Sally continued, "I can't stand looking at you Lightning! Please stop trying!? Stop smothering me!" Lightning frowned and stepped back. Sally growled then stormed to the bedroom, slamming the door..

Lightning came home a little late after going through a bunch of paperwork from the school. Sally was on the couch with Colton asleep in her arms. Lightning walked in and asked "You want me to sleep down here again?.." Sally stared and asked "I don't know? Will you be thinking of her?" Lightning shook his head and snarled "Again with this!? Sally I dont think of Cruz!? You are the one who keeps bringing her up!? Not me!" Colt stirred and woke up crying. Sally hrew furious and scolded "Ph look!? Now you woke the baby?" Lightning yelled "That's real nice! I didn't do this!? You did!"..

Sally was furious and yelled "You could at least be home for dinner! Or has Tex finally gotten Cruz back at the office now!?" Lightning yelled "I told you I was helping Tex choose a few students and it went later than expected!? You're one to complain? How many times have you been home late!?" "I didn't sleep with my trainer!" She snapped back! Lightning got into Sally's face asking loudly "You are never gonna let this go are you!?" Sally answered back "I don't know!" Lightning grabbed his keys "Where are you going!?" Sally asked loudly. Lightning stopped and answered "I'm tired of sleeping on the dam couch! I am going going to the hotel!" Sally only snapped "Fine! I don't want to eat dinner with you anyway!" "Great because I wasn't hungry anyway!" Lightning yelled then left slamming the door and speeding off quick!

Lightning returned home to find his wife angry and hurting. It quickly turned into a fight, "How could you do this to me!?" Sally yelled from across the bed, Lightning tried calming her "Sally I'm sorry!? What about the other night!? What about how close we were!?" Sally growled angry slapping the bed "I just needed a good fucking! And unlike you!? I won't cheat again!"Lightning glared and snarled "Sally I'm sorry!? Tell me what to do and I'll fix it!? Please?!" "I don't know!? If I knew it would be fixed!" She yelled and threw a pillow at him. Lightning sighed as they stared at each other. Sally fell onto her knees crying. Lightning rushed over and knelt down holding her. This was gonna be alot tougher than he thought.

"What's she doing here?" Sally asked as she walked in. Lightning's eyes widened as he explained "Work. She's just going over some um?.. things with the speech. Nothing else Sally." Cruz smiled awkwardly and waved "Hi Mrs McQueen.." Sally glared as Lightning added "Nothing happened. Just work Sally." Sally was furious and firmly ordered Cruz "Get out. And don't let me catch you alone with my husband again." Cruz stared. She nodded slowly and glanced at Lightning, "Don't look at him? Get out? Leave!" Sally raised ger voice. Cruz left, shutting the door. Lightning closed his eyes and sighed, awaiting the lecture he was about to endure.

Cruz tried hard not to cry and leaned slowly to Lightning's lips, She stopped to see if he'd pull away but.. He didn't pull away or push her away.. or say a word.. Cruz continued closer and pressed her lips to his. They both closed their eyes and just let the kiss run its course. Cruz grabbed Lightning's shoulder as their lips didnt part yet. Lightning held her hips and opened his mouth to her. Letting their kiss become more passionate.

His hand slid down her hip and gently brushed her ass but then they stopped. Pulling away and resting their foreheads together.. "I love you.." Cruz whispered with her eyes closed, Lightning sighed and softly replied "I know.."

Then the screen turned to a video that made the audience gasp!

Lightning pushed Cruz away and scolded "No! No Cruz! This is not okay!? This is wrong!"

Tex quickly rushed toward the controls to stop this! As the audience watched with such surprise!

Cruz petted Lightning's face and replied "Its only wrong because it's amazing?. It's hot and amazing sex and I want you.."

The audience gasped and began to talk loudly, Chick ordered his camerman, "Quick get a good shot of this!?"

Lightning sighed and rubbed his face. "Don't do this.." He mumbled and whined. Cruz grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. She began to kiss his neck over and over! Sending blood rushing throughout Lightning's body!

Cruz and Lightning glanced at each other with such horror. Then Lightning stared at Sally. Fuck... "Sally.." He muttered.

Lightning closed his eyes with pleasure as Cruz kissed his lips. She bit his lip and pulled it gently. Oh fuck it was so clear he wanted her...

Lightning sighed and nodded as he bit his lips. "What do you want me to do? You choose?.." He asked. Sally shook her head answering "No.. I'm not making this decision for you... You have to choose.. Me or her?.." Lightning hated this. He had to choose... Cruz or Sally. He sighed and answered with a bit of a frown "I've always chosen you..." Sally nodded but didn't seem happy. "I still want you Sally it's just?.." Sally shook her head and asked "Do you?.. Because it sure doesn't feel like it?.." Lightning stared. He hurt her badly. "Just go with her..." She muttered. Lightning hesitated but.. Left.

Then the man got a pen out and started asking "So Miss Sally already knows but I have to let you know? Sally is filing for legal seperation? Not divorce. I mean they both pretty much do the same only legally if you separate you can not re marry?.. Its kinda like a trial divorce? So if we get these few things settled today? You can be free to do as you please as a single person. But if you want to completely terminate the marriage then we can go ahead and file divorce. But you will both need to get seperate lawyers for that." Sally sighed and rubbed her eyes. "It's something I've been trying to tell you for a while? I'm.. I'm pregnant." Lightning's eyes widened as he just stared at her.

"So you called me here to fuck? You literally just used me?" Sally frowned "I am not some booty call you fuck when you need dick? I am your husband and"- "Not anymore!? At this point you are a pathectic excuse who knocked me up!? You fucked her in our house Lightning!? The minute I turned my back!? Bam! You dick was in her!? Get out!?" Lightning was angry and really hurt so just naturally yelled "Fine! So don't call me next time you need a good banging!"

The elevator lurched to a stop with a jerk as the lights flashed on and off for two seconds and then went off completely.

Sally hesitated but slowly eased herself down as the elevator creeked. "Please hurry. This makes Francesco nervous.." Francesco whimpered.

Sally pushed herself down and out, Francesco caught her but he lost his balance and fell on his back with her on top of him. She could feel his heart beat violently as her head lay on his chest. He rolled over and now she lay under him, her body completely trapped under him and both were panting hard, they lay there for several minutes like that, after what felt like an eternity, he asked, "Are you?.. Okay Miss Sally?..." His voice was so soft and sexy with his accent. Sally blushed and in the moment and forever having been attracted to the man, She hadn't been with anyone else but Lightning for over 10 years. So she leaned up and kissed Francesco's lips.

"Sally, this is Cruz."

Excuse me?... Why do you have Lightning's phone?

"Um.. He's actually asleep right now.."

Cruz began to feel nervous.

What were you?.. nevermind..Wake him up. Tonight was a huge misunderstanding and I need to talk to him Cruz.

"I... Well... No. I'm sorry?."

What do you mean no?

Cruz swallowed nervously but felt she should defend Lightning.

"No. Lightning was really hurt and stressed out. He deserves some rest and sleep.. Look.. You don't understand?.."

I don't understand? What?.. I don't think you understand how much of a homewrecker you are!? You slept with my husbandand destroyed my family!? You took what was mine Cruz!

"You know you have no idea how badly Lightning was truly hurt and how hard it was for him when you were pregnant with that other man's kid!? You weren't there for the nights he drank and drank and went on about you and Ben!? i think that was his name? And you weren't there watching him want to cry and pretend he was fine when you made Ben partners with the hotel!? Or when you found out that baby was a boy? That hurt him? Because Lightning was ready to be a father to that child even though it would be a constant reminder of what you did! And you know Lightning and I didn't just hook up? No!? He confided in me, I was there as he hurt. As he drank and vented! I was there for him while you fell in love with some man! We grew together as a relationship slowly and then he chose you! We didn't see each other until well now?.. And when we saw each other it was just?.. Old feelings came back? I'm sure you get that after what you did..."

"I told Cruz I chose her!? I was choosing Cruz over you!" Sally frowned and replied softly "I deserve that..Who you choose is up to you?.. After everything I've done to you I?.. I understand that..." Lightning only growled "Its not that simple!?" Sally buttoned her top back up saying "I'm sorry Lightning..I really am?" Tears came to her eyes.

Lightning shook his head and sighed "I love you but..." Then admitting in a mutter "Cruz is pregnant.." Sally's eyed widened

she had Colton on her hip and apologized "I'm sorry about that.. The joys of pregnancy." She joked with a giggle. Francesco's eyes widened asking "You are pregnant?" Sally nodded and finished ringing the Italian up. Francesco asked "Why do you not tell Francesco?" Sally laughed a little explaining "Well I guess I just didn't know how? I mean it's kinda difficult to come out with Hey?.. I'm pregnant?" Francesco grabbed her hands and replied "You must know that Francesco is here. My mama and papa were in a similar situation.. Francesco knows what it is like without a papa and.. And does not want them to suffer that."

Lightning stood up and kissed Cruz's lips. Pulling her bottom lip with a bit of sucking it as he pulled away and released her. Cruz was surprised mostly because they were in public. "Mr McQueen?.. You... I?." Cruz was speachless. Lightning sat back down and said "Why dont we enjoy dinner?" Cruz nodded staring all wide eyed.

Sally stared and grabbed her phone out. On social site was a photo of Lightning with his tongue down Cruz's throat. They were in public!? Sally felt dizzy and sick as she stood up saying "I have ti go.. I dont.." and she fell fainting! Francesco knelt down and called out "Someone call the hospital!"...

Lightning made his way in and asked "What happened? I got a call from the hospital then you wouldn't even answer?" Sally frowned explaining "I.." She stopped and noticed his black dress shirt and jeans that the lap of him was dry but had something spilt over him and he smelled of alcohol. She thought of the photo and became furious but really hurt at the same time, She began crying pretty hard. Lightning took her hand and softly said "Hey?.. It's okay?.. You just scared me?.." He pulled her close and hugged her. Sslly cried into Lightnings arms, into his chest. She was heart broken. Then Francesco walked up into view and Lightning stared dead at him asking rudely "What is he doing here?" Sally pulled away answering "He took me home.. I asked him to." Lightning glared at Francesco. Francesco added "Ci. She had a spell at dinner." "Why are you having dinner with thi guy!?" Lightning loudly asked. Sally sighed explaining "Lightning its not your business okay?.." That pissed Lightning off as he then asked Francesco "What the hell are you doing with her Francesco? Don't you need to get home?" Francesco stepped closer and explained "Sally and Francesco were on a date McQueen. She saw a photo of you with your new friend at dinner and fainted." Lightning hurt hearing that. He glanced at Sally. He did this?.. He caused her to faint..

Francesco then added snarling "I believe Miss Sally.. You should tell McQueen to leave before he does any further damage."

"Good luck with that Francesco. You tell Sally I'm coming back to talk to her. Alone." he said firmly. Flo and ramone showed up then with Colton. Lightning then walked to his suv and waved calling out "Guess what! Francesco and Sally are having a baby!" he lied sarcastically. he and Cruz then left. Sally stepped out with Francesco who was deep in thought and confused by McQueens odd chuckle and sarcastic remarks. Flo stared confused at Sally and Francesco as Ramone grabbed Colton out...


	2. partnership and space

Lightning and Cruz sat in the suv outside the motel for a moment. It was silent, dark, warm from the running heat of the motor. Cruz swallowed nervouly before asking "So?.. What now?.." Lightning hit the steering wheel and yelled "Get out!" Cruz's eyes widened with fear and confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but Lightning yelled again as he hit the wheel "Don't! Just don't!" He had tears on his eyes. Cruz sighedand got out. Going into the motel alone. Lightning finally let the tears fall. He cried alone in the vehicle. He was hurting. Losing all hope and faith. "Fuck!" He yelled as he hit the steering wheel over and over. He sighed and leaned into his seat. Broken. He fucked up badly. He wished he could go back and never had done this. Now he began wishing he just retired. Never went back and met Cruz. Then he would be back home. Safe and happy with Sally and Colton. Lightning stared at the motel. Frowning. He put the suv in gear and backed out. He needed the drive. The drive that lead out out of town ans up the pass. The drive that curved and moved with the land. The drive that Sally had taken hhim on and to the falls. He needed the quiet. The only spund was the wind from the mid down window. The xold chillie air felt good. Making a peaceful memory go through his mind. Little memories of before. When he was in love with the blonde. When he was truly in love worh Sally and he epuld have never cheated...

Days passed. Sally had not heard from Lightning for days. Not Sally, not Mater, No one in town knew where he had went to. Sally was in her office working. Checking her phone. She lost hope that Lightning would ever come home. A knock on her door made her heart flutter, hoping it was Lightning! That he returned and would take her but.. "Oh.. Francesco.." She said with such disappointment. Francesco walked in and shut the door saying "Well that is one way go greet a friend." He lightly joked as he sat down. Sally sighed "I'm sorry.. I was hoping?.. Nevermind." Francesco stared. He felt so bad for Sally. Sally sighed continuing "I'm sorry I wasn't clear before.. About the twins?.." Francesco shrugged answering "It is? Okay. Francesco assumed. You know?.. It does not?..." He paused and cleared his throat, "I think you are and will be an excellent mother Miss Sally. And eh?.. Francesco would still like?.. To be invovled if it suits you?" Sally raised a brow asking "What are you saying?.." "I would like to be with you? Help you raise your children?.. Be here for you as your?.. Partner, companion?" Sally's eyes widend. She never thought of actually being with anyone other than Lightning!? "We?.. Francesco is much older and with no family?.. Fr.. I.. I want to be with someone like eh?.. You? Plus you would make an amazing wife for Francesco." He smiled adding. Sally thought for a moment, kinda staring blankly before replying "Wow?.. i?.. You want to be with?.. Me? Just like that? Knowing none of these children are yours? And?.. I mean I'm not exactly as young as I use to be?.. I can't give you your own children easily?" Francesco chuckled "Awe it is okay. Francesco would consider your children of his own. Family isn't defined by only last names or blood? It's defined by commitment and by love. La famiglia non è una cosa importante? È tutto." Sally stared surprised. Francesco smiled translating "It means, Family is not only important? It's everything." Sally sighed and smiled a little but, felt unsure. "Let's take it slow.. And?.. I don't know?.. let's just see how it goes?.." she shrugged saying. Francesco smiled and grabbed her hand replying "Not too slow I hope? Francesco isn't getting any younger."

Francesco then got up and began to leave but Sally stopped him asking "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I'll have someone watch Colton?" Francesco smiled answering "Dinner sounds nice. But no worries about a baby sitter? I will enjoy the company of your young son. Would love to see him as well." That made Sally smile. The fact that Francesco didn't mind having dinner with her and with Colton to...

Cruz was sleeping in. Her pregnancy was making her horribly sick the last few days. Her phone began ringing. She felt around for it as her face was hung over the toilet. Grabbing it, she glanced at it. Lightning. "Hello.." Man she sounded awful.

 _Hey. How are you feeling Cruz?_

"Sick. I... I am so sick.."

 _I'm sorry.. Sally was sick with the first one bad. Ginger helped._

"Great...Remind me to grab some next time we are out.."

 _Want me to pick up some before heading home? I hate that you feel so bad?.._

"Don't worry about it.. Please.. I just want you home.."

 _Okay, okay. I'm on my way. And I'll take care of you. No worries._

"Okay.. I'll see you back home.."

She hung up and tossed down the phone just to throw up again!...

Sally stopped by he diner after work before going home to clean up before having dinner with Francesco. She walked up to her friend Flo, grabbing her arm and pulling her behind the counter and into the kitchen. Flo was really confused asking "What? What is it honey?" Sally stopped and sighed explaining and admittng "Francesco and I are having dinner again." Flo's eyed widened listening "But there's something else.. Francesco wants to be involved even after knowing they aren't his? And I mean with me?.. He want's to? Marry me one day? I think?" Flo was speachless as Sally continued, "What should I do?.." Flo sighed answering "Have you talked to Lightning?" Flo asked. Sally frowned answering "No.. We still have to finish the divorce anyway.." Flo nodded slowly before replying "What do you want?" Sally frowned answering "I don't know?.. I.. I?.." Tears began to slowly form. Flo grabbed Sally's shoulders saying "Stop. Stop baby. Don't think about it right now than?.. Just?.. Enjoy dinner with Francesco? Just a nice and friendly dinner. I'll watch Colton if you like?" Sally stared explaining "Actually?.. Francesco said he wanted to have dinner with me and Colton?" Flo couldn't help smiling saying "That is sweet of him. Maybe?. Maybe he does have good intentions." Sally shrugged and replied "Maybe?"...

Now dinner came along and Sally was working on food in the kitchen when the door bell rang. Sally glanced at her son who was playing with some toy car and happy as she opened the door greeting "Hello Francesco." Francesco smiled as he came inside greeting back, "Good evening Miss Sally. I love that you dressed so casual. Making Francesco see the real you." He complimented her plain eberday clothes. Sally giggled replying as they walks into the kitchen, "You don't have to do that? Compliment me everytime you see me pretty much?" Francesco shrugged and glanced at Colton asking "So this is your boy?" Sally nodded. Francesco walked up to him, kneeling down and spoke "Hello eh Colton. I am Francesco Bernoulli." Colton stared silently. Sally commented "Sometimes we just call him Colt." Francesco smiled replying "A man should never shorten his name. If Francesco did? Everyone would be calling him um me Fran?" He joked. Which made Sally snicker a bit with a smile joking "I don't know? Fran might grow on me." Francesco stared and walked back over to Sally and the dinner she was making. Some kind of grilled chicken meal.

Francesco then asked "So what is for dinner?" Sally stood over the stove answering and pointing, "Grilled chicken with pasta. Hope that's alright?" Francesco smiled warmly and watched Sally prepare the food. Francesco watched as she grabbed some seasoning and stopped her grabbing her hand. Sally stared at their hands asking "Did I do something wrong?.." Francesco took the shaker explaining "You could use this? Or.. You can mix your own. You have plenty of seasonings. Here, let me show you." Francesco then grabbed several seasonings and began to mix them. Sally watched curiously. "You know how to do this because your Italian?" She asked. Francesco chuckled answering "No. Francesco learned from his Mama. Mama was an amazing cook. She made the best fish. In italy, dinner is typically light. Lunch is our sorts of dinner. And we have courses. Here, you have pasta, which back home would be considered eh.. Kinda like an appetizer. Then chicken, this served with a side, would be the main course." Sally just stared. Not sure if she was impressed or confused. Francesco finished mixing up seasonings. "It was always funny to me how Americans buther italian cuisine." He smelled the small bowl and said "Now this is something I will bet you will like?" He pushed the seasons next to Sally's nose gently and she took a sniff. "Wow. That smells amazing?" She complimented. Francesco smiled and mixed it into the pasta reppying "It taste even better." then spooned some up and gently pressed the spoon to Sally's lips. Sally hesitated but took a bite nodding "I can't lie.. That is really good." Franesco snickered a little.

While Sally began finishing the chicken, she decided to ask more personal and just curious questions to get to know Francesco anyway, "So Francesco? If I remember right? You said you were here for family? So you have family here? In America?" Francesco sighed answering "Hardly. Francesco's brother moved here years ago. And.." He hesitated but decided to admit, "My papa is from here." Sally's eyes widened asking "So you're father is American?" Francesco answered with a nod. Sally snickered "Must of been a romantic story between your parents huh." Francesco shook his head snarling "My papa did not stick around. And my brother left home young to move here with him, in search of him. Francesco was all Mama had." Sally stared unsure what to say at first. "I'm sorry.." Francesco shrugged replying "I was glad he left when he did. Papa was horrible to my Mama. I mean, he did not ever lay a hand to her but?.. He was in and out for the first years. My Mama was strong, brave and yet?.. Broken all at the same time. Though Mama never said much of him after he left, I am pretty sure they were never in love and I was conceived out of wedlock." Sally sighed saying "I'm sorry?.. I never would have thought that about you? You always have seemed so?.. I don't know, nevermind." Francesco chuckled explaining "Francesco knows who he is." "So is that why you've never been married?" Sally asked. Francesco stared a moment before Answering, "Francesco has never been married because he took care of his Mama, My mama for so long, she began to have medical problems and conditions and Francesco, I... chose to put My mama first. Which she did hammer me from time to time about. " Francesco chuckled before continuing. "My Mama was my hero. So naturally, I stuck by her side until she passed away."

Francesco, Sally and little Colton all sat down to enjoy the nice dinner. Colton dropped his spoon but Francesco grabbed it before Sally could, "No worries Miss Sally. I will get a new one." Sally smiled warmly as he returned with a clean one and sar down. "May I try to feed the little one?" He asked. Sally hesitated but shrugged. Her only concern was actually how upset Lightning would be over this. Francesco fed Colton a few bites before Colton seemed to be full. At which point Sally took him to the play pen for him to play while she and Francesco finished. Sally decided to ask "Do you just want to be with me because you can't find anyone else?" Francesco smiled answering "I am wanting someone who is a good mama, an excellent cook, a loving companion, attractive. And you seem to fit all of this. Francesco's mama would have loved you." Sally smiled a little feeling better.

After dinner as Colton continued to play, Sally cleaned up and Francesco began to help. Which was nice. Her pregnancy was just starting to feel real. Making her more tired and sad and even gaining weight now. Sally was rinsing dishes as Francesco came and stood next to her asking "What do you want to happen with you and.. McQueen?.." Sally froze and stared at Francesco a moment. Maybe she was unsure herself as she answered "You know?.. It's stupid but? I?.. I miss him still after everything he has done. But?.. He chose her.." Francesco sighed and replied "You may never get over that feeling Sally. BUT, Francesco Hope's he can help you love someone else if you decide that is what you want?" Sally nodded "Thanks Francesco. As kind as you have been I just?.. I'm not ready to decide what I want.. Even if Lightning has moved on it doesn't mean I have yet.". Francesco walked closer and kissed Sally's cheek before heading out with a goodbye...

Lightning came home late to Cruz. She was sitting in the couch and immediately scolded "Where have you been? Why do you keep coming back so late? You're like? Never here anymore!?" Lightning sighed explaining "I'm sorry?.. Traffic was bad again." "NO!? You have used that excuse three nights now!? I looked at the traffic report and I know you are lying!?" Which was true. Lightning glared answering "I'm sorry. I just can't help not wanting to be around for you to do nothing but criticize me?" The way he said it only made Cruz even more furious as she snapped back, "Oh really!? Because I sure didn't ask you to do this to me!? My career is over because of you! Because of us!?" Lightning hit the nearest wall next to him and yelled asking "Why do you have to he so!? So!? YOU!?" he yelled loudly. Cruz only answered rudely "Are you kidding me!? You wanted me all the time Mr Mcqueen!?" Lightning growled explaining "That was before! We were nothing but just casual sex and just a meet up!? A hook up Cruz! This went way to far with this mistake!?" Cruz fell silent and felt her heart brake. Lightning realized how mean he was.

Cruz stood up and began to rush off to the bedroom, Lightning called "Cruz.. Cruz wait.." He followed her into the bedroom and arood at the door as Cruz sat down onto the bed. Her eyes teared up asking "Do you want to be with me? Do you really want me and this baby?" Lightning sighed reassuring "I do okay?.. I was just mad ans had a long day and?.. I didn't mean it.. I'm sorry.." He walked closer and sat down next to Cruz. Cruz leaned over onto her boyfriend and whined "Why do we fight so much?.." she asked. Lightning wrapped his arm around her with a frown answering "Because we aren't perfect.. All relationships fight Cruz.." Lightning knew he shouldn't even be here with Cruz. He should be trying to win back the affections of Sally. He and Cruz as a couple was just not working. But it was too late anyway. Lightning was more of settling with the mess he made. He did have a baby coming worh Cruz now. But he missed his son. He missed his wife and his twins and wasn't sure of Cruz was worth this. He began to worry for his kids too. What would they think. They feel. As he had chosen someone younger who wasn't their mother to be with because she was pregant to now.

Cruz took a breath before saying "My parents want us to come down. I gotta tell them about the baby." Lightning felt worse and worse asking "Well?.. Why?.. I just don't think we should yet?" Cruz glared enough of a glare that Lightning took it back saying "Or maybe we should?.." He faked a smile. Cruz replied "And they will want to know if and when if, we are going to get married. I know it's not even something we want to think about? But my dad mighr bring it up?.." Lightning's eyes widened. "Marriage?! Are you kidding me? I just ledt my wife for you?!" Cruz grabbed Lightning's hand and explained "I know! And I couldn't be more grateful! But If you chose me and truly choose me it's something we can talk about right?" She asked. Lightning fell back into the bed. He sighed and didnt know what he wanted. But at this point he was just following Cruz around so answered "Yeah... It's something to discuss.." Cruz smiled a little and crawlee over on top of Lightning adding, "It's just my parents would expect us to after this little?.. Accident... But I won't push you Mr McQueen. If you don't want me?.. I mean?.." Her eyes teared. Lightning sat up and grabbed Cruz close replying "Hey?.. I want you? I do?.." Cruz just loved feeling his warm chest to her face as she cuddled into his arms. Lightning frowned feeling pretty upset. Now Cruz wantes marriage and he wasn't sure he could give that to her...


	3. Aggravated relationship

Lightning pulled up to Sally's work place. He needed to talk to her alone. Part of him just wanted her, Sally, to tell him what to do. To scold him and send him in the right direction. He stared at the building and just... He wasn't sure what he would even say. But then he saw Sally's suv pull up. She got out and looked good. Beautiful. Her blonde hair was down. kinda bouncing as she walked. Wearing a tight grey dress that showed her tiny growing belly bump, with white flat shoes that looked good all together. He sighed and watched her walk for a moment before getting out of his suv and calling her out. "Hey Sally!" Sally stopped and looked over at Lightning. A little surprised and a little angry. Lightning shut the door and rushed over next to her. "You look good." he complimented. But Sally immediately scolded "No. Don't do that!? You disappeared for days! You abandoned me!?" Lightning frowned a bit and replied "I'm sorry for that.. Look just give me a minute of your time? Please? We need to talk about what we are doing and I'd love to know how everything is going and this thing that happened at rhe hospital?" Sally glared asking "What thing!?" She asked this rudely. Lightning stared blank a moment before answering "That thing?.. You passed out?. Look, I know I shouldn't have left okay?.. I'm sorry. I really am Sal.. Look can you just give me some time to talk with you? Get feelings out and you can let out your anger toward me to okay?"

Sally rolled her eyes snarling "I would but I can't. I am so busy today between.. well? Everything?" "Well when are you free?" Lightning asked. Sally sighed and Lightning added "Come on Sally.. Let's?.." He grabbed her hand and stared. Touching her soft skin, her hand. They both stared silently for a moment. It was a long silence that began to feel odd. Sally frowned and asked "Let's what Lightning?" Lightning snapped back to reality and answered unsure with a new idea, "Let's?.. Let's do dinner? Just me and you?" Sally raised a brow asking "Come on Lightning? Do you really think that's a good idea?.. You chose Cruz. That was pretty clear last time I saw you.." Lightning hated that and felt he needed to explain as he replied "Sally I don't know why I did what I did?.. Maybe I was?.. I was just going through alot at the time and?. Needed to? I don't know? Feel that?.. Find or? Refind myself? I don't know what I'm saying.." Sally giggled a little and grabbed his hands answering "I am.. Extremely mad at you Lightning and?.. So, so hurt..And?..Sure. Sure, I'll have dinner with you." Lightning stared confused but a small smile appeared on his face asking "You will?" Sally nodded. Lightning replied saying "Thank you. It'll be a good dinner. Amd we can talk. Okay?" Sally only nodded once again before pulling away, "I'll call you soon. We can make plans for tomorrow maybe?" Lightning nodded agreeing before she disappeared into the building...

Sally sat in her office doing paperwork. But she kept getting distracted. Thinking of Lightning and Francesco. Back and fourth between the both of them. Francesco was so willing to be there for her, for her kids. Amd Lightning chose Cruz. Sally rubbed her eyes and sighed mumbling "Keep it together Sal.." Sally grabbed out her phone and pulled up Lightning's number. She thought of calling, of ttexting, talking to him. But then she pulled up Francesco's name and texted him instead.

 _Sally_

 _I_ _need you. I'm at the court office. Can you come over for a bit?_

 _Francesco_

 _Sure. on my way._

Francesco knocked on the door then came in. The lights were off? "Miss Sally?.." He called. The door shut behind him quietly with a click, With no words spoken Sally pushed Francesco back against the wall gently so she could fully take him in and feel again his face in her hands once more. What was this man doing to her? How had he got so into her head she was struggling to carry on such simple evenings such as tonight. He raised her blood like she hadn't felt with any other man but Lightning.. She couldn't get enough of him in as she caressed the side of his face and down his neck. His lips moved eagerly to her neck and face with a passion. As Sally's eyes adjusted to the lack of light so she could just make out the look he gave with those warm brown eyes. In those few moments she was feeling pleasure and cared not where she was. Sally felt his lips on her skin, his tongue trailing a moist softness as she pressed herself against him slipping her hips to sync with his, so their bodies were as close as they could possibly could be.

Wasting no time Sally began to undo Francesco's shirt buttons, she wanted and needed to feel his body, not just through the dress, but the warmth of his skin against hers. Opening it wide she let her hands run up and down that torso I

she could have licked all over.. Sally continued to run her hands over that body, take in all she had of him. Francesco hadn't aged as well as Lightning her husband, Francesco had perfect muscular tone, it was a body so delicious and horny it excited her just to look at it, knowing that it was all hers for the taking if that's what she desired.

Sally's hands couldn't resist slipping down to feel the bulge she knew would be waiting for her below his belt. Sure enough, his member was rigid to the touch sending the perfect thrill to her head. And she needed it. Craved it. Their bodies naturally locked so closely she felt his hands begin to feel their way up her body, pulling her dress higher searching for Sally's skin below. In that moment when he touched the spare flesh just above her stocking on her legs, Sally felt a shudder course its way into her area, which began to pulse with need. She loved how his hand pleased her enough that her mouth let out its first moan of pleasure. Sally threw back her head he planted his mouth up and around her neck again. His hand began to sculpt the shape of her body, taking in the roundness of her bottom before slipping his hand firmly between her thighs and squeezing with want. Ah the intensity of knowing his hand was moving ever more inside her body, burning a fire inside!

Francesco moved his hands in such a manner that aroused her so deeply, his fingers rubbing and massaging her insides until finally that sweetest of all pleasures rang through Sally's body as his fingers began to search into the wetness, circling and pressing to fulfil her craving she was obviously craving. Oh Sally couldn't resist and began to lower her body deeper onto his hand, hungering for more of him to penetrate her. Sally widened her legs and let the moans start to evade the quiet, arching her body as she did against the wall. He was relentless with his mission as his fingers worked her swelling area, the wetness coating his fingers. Sally squeezed her breasts and endured the sweet agony as he sought out the orgasm from deep within and then she came hard, clutching his arm as she struggled to keep upright and quiet, the muscular spasms penetrating out throughout her body.

Sally searched for his member as she wanted to explore his body while her area still pulsed with the aftermath of his pleasure. Working down his body Sally released his stiff, solid and hard and firm and most importantly ready, and before her eyes as she crouched to suck him with such desire. There was something so arousing, sucking the length of his hard erection, knowing his mind was focused on just her and wanting to show him how much she needed him. As Sally licked up his solid member she knew his eyes were intently watching her devour and swallow all she could, Francesco enjoyed watching so much! Sally's tongue active and wet.

In the darkness she felt him reaching for her, lifting her chin up to be taken by him. His member taking no time in searching for that wet sweet spot of hers. Bracing one of her legs in his arm he pushed deep into her insides in a motion that took her breath away. Constant, repetitive, rhythmic, pulsing his body taking over and over pounding deeper into Sally while they grabbed hold onto each other for all they could, standing as they were in the dark shadows of this small room, his member beating further and deeper. They kissed, they touched, groped, fucked for all they could, moving in whichever each of them to feel the other more. Slipping down onto the floor her dress hitched high over her scarlet red suspenders and Sally lowered herself to rock on that hard stiff of his once more. They continued to fuck like this for what seemed like some time, but Sally knew it was but a fleeting meet. They had to be so careful someone else never evaded those precious moments or heard them.

They were two naughty lovers driven by desire snatching the moment to give each other a pleasure that was worth all the danger. Every time they met there was danger, they shouldn't have been there, Sally shouldn't have been with him, she shouldn't have let him penetrate her body and have her as he did. But that was not what she cared about during those few minutes of this sexual encounter before Sally had to return once more to the dreariness of work and her running mind of Lightning. Once they finished, they both breathed in a panting way. Sally and Francesco stood face to face. Sally began to whisper softly apologizing "I'm sorry.. Francesco I"-"Ssshh it is okay. You can use Francesco anytime." he interrupted softly with a smile. It was such a sweet thing for him to understand...

Lightning was sitting in his little hotel room. Cruz texted and he sighed to even read it. It wasn't that Cruz was annoying. But he was growing tired of her routine she began to put him in. Not to mention no sex for a while now. That was torture but same time it was like a cleansing. A cleansing that his body needed to freshen his mind and his emotional needs. Because sitting in this old cozy cone motel was making his memories of being with Sally flood down and his heart wanted to be with Sally. Maybe that's why he randomly asked her to dinner like an idiot. But maybe the talk would be good. To see what she really wanted. If she didn't want him than he would be with Cruz and do whatever Cruz wanted. But if their was hope. Any hope. Maybe, just maybe he could push for Sally once more. But he knew that meant leaving Cruz either way. He and Cruz were not clicking like he amd Sally had.

 _Cruz_

 _You better not be alone with Sally!_

Lightning sighed and rolled his eyes.

 _Lightning_

 _What is wrong with you now?_

 _Cruz_

 _Excuse me!? I am here waiting for you!? Better talk to her publicly!? Because how do I know you won't cheat on me?_

 _Lightning_

 _Stop acting so clingy? Please? Calm youself down. You are over thinking because of your hormones._

 _Cruz_

 _You cheated on someone you were with for what? 10 years? I have a right as your girlfriend to worry McQueen! Can you call me?_

 _Lightning_

 _Yes, later. I gtg_ for now.

His ohone buzzed a few more times but he ignored it. Cruz waa getting clingy and smothering. To?.. Wifey on him lately. It really was aggravating him. Lightning couldn't wait for dinner tomorrow...

And as tomorrow became today. It made Lightning feel kinda good. To be able to see and talk to Sally alone in a few hours. It just put him in a better mood. Which he needwe to be in to be open to whatever Sally wanted. So he went out to see some friends he had been pushing away lately with his depressing moods and acrions with his affair. First he went over to Luige and Guido's. It was simple and nice to catch up. Ofcorse Luige asked, "Do you think you will be coming back home?" Lightning sighed answering his friend "I don't know?.. I never thought about it to much yet?.. With Cruz's... I just don't know Luige." Then he went and saw Ramone and Sheriff. Which ofcorse a few jokes were made that made everyone feel good and McQueen better like in the older days. But Ramone asked "So you are really with Ramirez now?" Lightning stared blankly a moment before answering that "Yeah.. I guess so?.. I just?.. Sally and I aren't?.." He sighed unsure what he was trying to say. And he saw Mater ofcorse.

Lightning pulled up to his older friends place and got out. Mater's eyes widened and he smiled seeing his race car friend! "McQueen! What are you doing!? Its good to see ya!?" The older hillbilly walked up ans hugged his friend. "In town to meet with Sally. But I couldn't live with myself if I didn't see you buddy." Lightning chuckled and joked. Mater frowned a bit asking "You and Sally workin it out or somethin?" Lightning hesitated answering sense he knew at the moment they were definitely not. "I?.. I don't think we can Mater?.. At least not yet?.. Believe me I want to. I want to erase all the problems I've caused but it's not that simple... Plus I am not sure what Sally really wants?.. Seems she wants Francesco." The way Lightning said the Italian's name was so sarcastic. Mater frowned still and asked "Well?.. Why don't you just ask?" Lightning snickered "I will. I have dinner with her tonight." Mater lit up a bit replying "Shoot there ya go!? You can win her over with that ole charm." Mater winked and nudged Lightning. Lightning snickered and blushed answering "Right?.. Well we will see how dinner goes and I gotta see what she really wants.." Mater nodded and had an idea that he was sure would work but would never tell his friend, Mater suddenly backed away slwoly saying "You know I am so busy and forgerful.. I forgots I done did make an appointment at the hospital to get a check up for myself. Gotta get a proper diet goin." Mater patted his kinda beer gut and Lightning smiled at his friends humor getting the hint saying "Alright Mater. I'll catch you later amigo." And Lightning left. Mater waved his friend off then smiled and began to plan his little silly plan of his own. Becuase Mater knew. Sally and Lightning needed to be together...


	4. A Letter

As dinner was close, Sally was getting ready. She was wearing a long black dress. Pearl ear rings and her hair up in a bun. She stared at herself in the mirror. Judging herself. Her appearance. Comparing herself to Cruz. She rubbed a few of the wrinkles near her eyes. "You look beautiful just the way you are." The italian voice startled her. Sally gasped and turned around to see Francesco. She smiled and replied with a breath of relief, "I didn't know you were standing there?.. Thought you were still down stairs." Sally had called Francesco to watch Colton. It was kind of a test. To see if he was capable of even being with her son. Unlike Lightning, Sally wanted to see if whoever she would be with next, could be good with her children first. Colton came first. Francesco walked up to Sally and smiled brushing his hand across the side of her face gently complinenting, "My mama once told me, Youth is a gift. Age is a work of art." Sally smiled and stared into Francesco's brown eyes. "Why are you so smooth with your words? Bet you used all kinds of lines like that in your racing days huh?" Francesco chuckled answering "I can not lie. Francesco was a bit of a womanizer. But come on? Look at this body? Be ashame to not share it with the world. Lucky for you it is now exclusive to you." He joked. Sally shook her head with a smile and glanced at herself in the mirror again. She frowned and asked "Did you ever cheat on anyone?.." Francesco sighed with a frown answering "I have. In my youth.." he admitted. Sally nodded.

Francesco pressed the front of his body behind hers and gently rubbed her shoulders reassuring "Colton will be fine with me for a few hours. And if you need an excuse to leave or need me to come to you just because? You just call and I am on my way." Sally smiled a little and nodded saying "Thanks.." Francesco kissed her cheek sweetly. Sally was so unsure. She knew she was falling for Francesco now and out of love with Lightning. That hurt almost more than when she found out of the affair Lightning was having. Becuase her heart was letting go unwillingly...

Lightning and Sally had plans at Wheel Well. Dinner alone, just the two of them. Lightning was there first. He sat down at the table alone. Taking in a few deep breaths. He was unsure what to even say. What to wven ask. Then he saw her. And dam she looked good. Her blond hair up, her black dress and even with the growing baby bump she looked amazing. He sighed knowing how he ruined them. He wondered what she truly wanted. How he could truly fix this. But then again, in the back of his mind was Cruz, and his baby with Cruz. Sally walked up and Sat down. "Wow. You look amazing Sal." He complimented. Sally nodded and took the menu up. Covering her face. Her eyes teared up seeing Lightning and she didn't want him to see that. But Lightning asked "You okay?.." Sally was slow to answer. She set down the menu and took a deep breath "Yes. I'm okay. How are you? And?.. Cruz? With her pregnancy?" Lightning stared wide eyed a bit answering "Uh?.. Yeah?.. She's? She's good.. How are you and the twins doing?" He grabbed her hand genuinely concerned. Sally pulled her hand away answering "Good. They are growing like they should be. Won't be long and we can try finding out the genders." She smiled saying that. She couldn't help smiling about that. Lightning smiled asking "Can I go with you when you find out?" Sally stared at his blue eyes. Thinking before answering "Ofcorse.." She sounded unsure. Unsure enough Lightning wasn't sure if she meant that.

The waiter came and took their orders and left. Sally's phone buzzed.

 _Francesco_

 _Rmember to think highly of yourself. Do not frown, You owe yourself the love you have so freely given that man and others. I'm a call away._

Sally smiled a bit then looked at Lightning and just straight up asked "What do you feel for her? For Cruz?" Lightning stared a moment, hesitating his answer. "Do you love her?" She added. Lightning swallowed hard answering "It's?.. It's definitely not like I love you?.. I can't say I love her because I?.. I don't think I do?.." It was an honest answer. Sally nodded and asked another, "What did you do with her that?.. That you never did with me?" Lightning turned a bit red before answering cautiously "Well?.. I don't?.. I loved you?.. I made love with you?.. I?. I kinda just?. Treated her like well?.. Like a slut or a toy? I didn't care about her feelings at the time." Sally glared a bit feeling some anger build up. She wanted more detail and at the same time she didn't. She crossed her arms and asked another, "How did you feel after the first time you slept with her?" Sally looked a bit angry to hear this one. Lightning hesitated and sighed thinking. "Well? That's?.. That was a long time ago? Ofcorse I felt guilty?.. I mean?.." He stopped and thought a moment before continuing, "Guilty. I felt incredibly guilty and I drank. I had to drink to forget you and forget her.. I hated what I did and I began to hate myself so much that I gave up. I gave up trying to heal and trying to forgive you. I decided I was done with you and that I hated you. I'm sorry but that is the truth." Sally had tears in her eyes at this point as she asked with a broken heart, "And was it hard? Was it hard for you to lie to me about where you were and what you were actually doing?" Lightning frowned and nodded answering "Yes. Extremely!.. I had to admit it finally.. I wish I had sooner. I wish I never cheated on you Sally.. You were and are the love of my life.. I took you for granted.." "Don't!." She snapped fast. Lightning stopped talking and just sat there. It got quiet for a bit as Sally had to hold her breath even to keep from crying.

Sally rubbed her head as she felt a head ache coming on from this dinner. The waiter brought out their meals and left. Sally asked "So what did she give you that I couldn't Lightning?" Lightning sighed answering "She didn't?.. I mean she made me feel younger I guess?.. That?.. That and she let me have this?.. A sort of control over her? She let me treat her badly sexually so willingly.." "She was your real life Annie?.. Wasn't she?" Sally asked quickly. And it hurt to ask. Lightning thought about it and maybe Cruz was his real life Annie Hoodsnaps. Sally sighed with a frown and began to eat. It was pretty quiet between them both for some time. Then Lightning asked "So?... Francesco been over alot?" Sally stared a moment before answering "I don't want to talk about it." Lightning dropped it as she wished.

Sally played with her food and asked "You don't?.. You aren't actually planning a future with her? Are you?" The way she asked made it seem like a joke. Lightning played along and chuckled answering "No, no. I mean the idea of marriage did come up because meeting her parents? Her dad might want us to but it's not gonna happen." He joked. Sally's mouth dropped as she asked rudely "Marriage?! You have talked about getting married to the slut?!" Lightning's eyes widened as he answered "Well no? Not really? She just?.. Brought it up the other day?" Sally hit the table and snarled "I can not believe her!? That slutty little bitch!? You are still married to me?! Does she know that Lightning!?" Lightning opened his mouth to answer but Sally spoke up again as she stood up, "Know what no! That just makes things easier for me!" She grabbed her purse and some cash out, laying it on the table. Lightning leaned closer and asked "Woah, woah hold on? I'll pay okay? And I thought we were being honest?" Sally shook her head and rubbed her eyes answering "We are. I just?.. Francesco wants to be with me and Cruz obviously really wants to be with you." Lightning stood up amd grabbed Sally's arm asking "Francesco? Really!? Come on? Is that what you want?" Sally stared into her husband's blue eyes silently. Thinking. Was that what she wanted? She sighed answering as she yanked her arm away, "I want to be happy." And it stung the way she said it. Lightning frowned and let her walk away.

Sally got to her porsche. She got in and hit the steering wheel. She was hurting and confused. Her heart was letting go when she wanted to hold on a bit longer. Then as she tried to leave. The car wouldn't turn on. At all. Just a clicking sound. "Are you kidding me!?" she sat there a moment. Then knew she needed to get a jump or something so.. She took a deep breath and walked back inside to the table with Lightning. Sally hated this but stated softly "My car won't start.." Lightning smiled a little and asked "Would you like some assistance?" Sally crossed her arms and glared a bit without an answer. Lightning snickered but got up and walked with his wife back to the car and took a look under the hood. He immediately knew the problem. And he knew who did this. He sighed and shut the hood explaining "You're gonna need a tow. This thing isn't gonna just jump?.. I'm sorry.." Sally shook her head and asked "Why not?.." "Someone... Took your battery and placed a dead one in there.. Any idea who?.." He joked with a smile. Sally sighed muttering "Mater.." Lightning nodded and happily offered "Come on, I'll give you a ride." Sally hesitated but followed Lightning to his large suv.

Once inside she awkwardly complimented "It's?.. Nice.." Lightning smiled and turned the key. But absolutely nothing happened. "Um?.. Just give me one second..." He blushed. But this vehicle wasn't old like the porsche. It was new? But one look under the hood and Lightning snarled under his breath "Mater..." There was no battery at all. Sally noticed a buisiness card on the dash and glanced at it. "Tow maters towing and salvage." She rolled her eyes ans flipped over the back where in red marker was written _now open all day and night!_ Sally sighed and slapped her forehead before Lightning got back in and she showed him the card. Lightning nodded annoyed and took the card. Sally spoke up saying "I can get myself a ride Lightning." Lightning frowned and asked "Can you ever forgive me?.." Sally stared a moment. Thinking again. She sighed answering "Yes..." Lightning pulled her close and let her lean into his arms and chest. She sniffled and tried not to cry. Lightning kissed her forehead and just held her silently. Letting the silence be. Just holding each other. Then Sally asked "Now... This doesn't mean anything?.. But if?.. And I mean if Lightning. If I asked you to leave her for me?.. Would you?" Lightning was so surprised and almost choked answering "Yes. Yes I would." The firmbess and seriousness of his voice made her believe him. But Sally couldn't trust him...

Within an hour, Mater came and hooked up Sally's car to his tow truck. "Well. That's that. No worries you two. Towins on the house." Mater said with a smile. Lightning glared a bit sense he already knew Mater had somethin to do with this situation anyway. "I'll drop you two off at your homes to. Come on. Sally, you can sit in the middle." Lightning quickly asked "Do you want me to ride along? Because I can wait." Sally smiled, thankful for Lightning's concern and care answering "You can ride to." Lightning smiled and the three packed into the cab of the truck. Mater drove nice and slow, taking his time. It was awkwardly and painfully quiet. So Mater, placed his plan into action a bit more as he asked "Can I entertain you two with some music?" Sally and Lightning stared at their friend a moment. Sally shrugged, and Lightning amswered "Sure?" Mater smiled and tuned the radio that barely worked.

The song shboom came on and Lightning immediately glared at his friend. Mater blushed a bit saying "He he.. I love this song?.." Sally glared a bit but they sat silently listening to it as they rode with Mater to the house. Sitting beside each other.

 _Life could be a dream_

 _If I could take you up in paradise up above (sh-boom)_

 _If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love_

 _Life could be a dream sweetheart_

 _(Hello hello again, sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again)_

 _Boom ba-doh, ba-doo ba-doodle-ay (sh-boom)_

 _Boom ba-doh, ba-doo ba-doodle-ay (sh-boom)_

 _Life could be a dream (sh-boom)_

 _If only all my precious plans would come true (sh-boom)_

 _If you would let me spend my whole life lovin' you_

 _Life could be a dream sweetheart_

Sally sighed and asked "Can we shut off the music?.. Please?.." Lightning turned it off and gave Mater a look. Mater hunkered into his seat and quietly drove. Sally stared out the window. It hurt. Mater's plan wasn't working like he hoped. Sally decided to let Lightning know as they became closer to the house, "Lightning?.. I let Francesco stay home with Colton.. I don't want you to come in tonight.. Please just?..Just?.. We can talk tomorrow and you can see Colton tomorrow..Okay?.." Lightning hated that. The thought of Francesco with his children. But he looked at Sally and if that's what zhe wanted?.. Even if it hurt like hell. He nodded agreeing. Mater pulled up and got out to unhook the porsche. Sally and Lightning sat alone in the truck.

Lightning glanced at their old home and frowned. He wished he could go inside. Be home. He sighed and Sally could feel his heart ache. Sally grabbed his hand and softly said "I love you. I always will love you Lightning.." Lightning smiled and kissed her hand saying "You don't know how sorry I am Sal.." Sally nodded then got out as Mater finsihed unhooking the car. "Goodbye Lightning. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Lightning nodded and watched Sally disappear into the house. Mater got back in and asked "You think you two are gonna be okay?.." Lightning snickered answering "Yeah.. Hey? You got a pen and some paper?.." Mater nodded opening the glove box. Lightning took it out and began to write asking "Just let me leave her this. She needs to get this.." Mater nodded and waited. When Lightning finished he placed the letter into the porsche and left with Mater...

Sally stepped into the baby's room. Francesco was rocking Colton. Colton was already asleep. Francesco looked a bit tired himself. Sally walked up saying "Hey?.. Thanks Fran." Francesco chuckled and answered "He was so good. But did not want to sleep without me rocking him." Sally slwoly and gently took Colton up and lay him in his crib. Francesco stood up and grabbed Sally's hand as they both stared at the baby asleep. "I wish I had married youbg and had a family. My mama eould have loved grandchildren of her own." Sally smiled and leaned on Francesco. The two then headed to the bedroom. Sally began to take down her hair as Francesco watched. "How was dinner?" Francesco asked.

Sally fluffed her haira bit and took off her shoes answering "It was okay. But.." She looked at Francesco and smiled "I'm glad I'm home. And I'm glad you are here." Francesco smiled and took her hand asking "Do you want Francesco to help you with a bath now?.. Not to hot sense you are with child.. Children.." He smiled nervously. Sally giggled and took his face and kissed him. She was really falling. Francesco made hee feel better. He started to brighten her day just by his presence. The kiss was so good. Francesco pulled away and asked "Though Francesco does not mind the eh?.. Sex but?.. I want to be with you?" Sally nodded and replied "Thank you for that. Truly. It's?.." She stopped and thought about how Lightning had talked about marriage with Cruz apparently. It hurt. Sally took a depe breath and nodded saying "And I. And I wanna be with you." Francesco was surprised. "Really?" Sally hesitated but.. She nodded. Francesco lifted Sally up and seemed almost over joyed "This is fantastico! You have made me very happy Miss Sally." Sally couldn't help laughing. The fact a man was rhis happy just to be with her was so sweet. And it felt good.

Sally walked Francesco to his car. "Thanks again Francesco. It is nice to have someone around who seems to care so much." Francesco smiled, proud of his actions. Sally took Francesco's hands explaining "Lightning is always gonna he in my life.. These are his children to.." Francesco nodded replying "I would hope so. It will not bother me as long as I can trust you my Sally." Sally smiled and the two of them kissed passionately once. Then Francesco left. Sally walked to her car to grab her purse and noticed the letter. Sally grabbed it and walked inside where she began to read it.

 _Dearest_ ,

 _Sometimes, there are simply no words that can express the depth of a person's feelings that are plagued by regret, guilt and sadness for a wrong done. This is my predicament now for hurting you so badly when you trusted me_.

 _A thousand "I'm sorry" I'm willing to say but I know it can't undo what has been done and it won't ease the pain in your heart. Instead, let me write this to let you know that I regretted my actions and cheating on you is certainly an unforgivable mistake. I totally deserve all the anger and resentment from you for what I have put you through._

 _However, it also pains me to see you suffering as a result of my behavior. Guilt burns in my heart thinking of all the hurt that you must have felt because of my recklessness. Each time that I think of you, I get angry with myself because I can imagine all the bitter tears you must have shed when you learned of_ _it._

 _I'm feeling like this because I know there is still love for you in my heart. Otherwise, I wouldn't have cared one bit and moved on. I do not want Cruz. I want you. I don't want us and our relationship to end simply because I still care deeply about you and love you with all my heart. I truly want you to be happy again with me still being a part of your life._

 _Well, a mistake is a mistake. I know I don't have the right to ask anything from you when I have betrayed your trust in me. But if you can find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another opportunity to prove to you how much I love you, I will be very, very relieved indeed. For that would mean, I still have the chance to love and cherish you. And a chance to make your future a happier one with more laughter and less tears._

 _Lastly, I just want to say that I have faith in my love for you. I have faith that we will overcome the odds and make our relationship even better than before if you can give me another chance and I have faith that, one day, we will look back at this and be glad that we didn't walk away from each other._

 _Loving you always,_ Lightning.


	5. gone

Lightning lay down in the bed in his room. His phone buzzed. Cruz was calling. He sighed but had to answer,

"Hey Cruz.."

 _Hey!? You know I don't like being put off?.. What is going on?_

"Nothing? I had to meet and talk with Sally. It was good.."

 _Okay? So now you are coming home right?_

"Well?.. Yes... Um.. I'll be back not tomorrow but the following day okay? You're doing well right?.."

 _I guess? Just go ahead and fly down to meet up with my family again. They want us down for an early Christmas._

"Oh?.. Um, alright. Sounds good. I'll see you ina few days babe."

 _Hey wait?.. I miss you Mr McQueen?.. I wish you were home already? Or I could be with you there even.._

"Well just a few days? What, like two? Two days okay?"

 _Yeah.. Okay. I can't wait to see you again already mister. I love you._

"Yeah. Okay. I'll see you soon."...

The following morning, Lightning was getting ready for his day when his phone rang. He picked it up and it was Sally. He smiled a little and answered

"Good morning."

 _Good morning Lightning._

"How was your night?"

 _It was?.. Good? Are you busy?_

"No, no, not at all."

 _Okay. Want to come over for some coffee? You can see Colt and we can finish talking to._

"Sounds great. I'm on my way."

 _The door is open, so just come on in Light._

"Grabbing keys now."...

Lightning pulled up and walked into the house happily. Oh it felt good to be home. He looked around the entrance and took a breath in. Breathing it all back in. Then Sally appeared greeting "Morning Light." Lightning turned and greeted back "Hey Sal. Thanks for inviting me over." Sally nodded and guided him to the kitchen where she made him some coffee. She handed Lightning a mug and he sniffed it. "Smells good. This is nice Sal but?.. Um? Where is Colt?" Sally sipped her coffee before answering "Still sleeping for now. I thought we could finish talking before I get him up for you." Lightning stared at her. Oh how he wished he could be with her. Not nagging Cruz. All she did was nag and act clingy?

Sally then set down her mug and asked "Did you ever think of her while with me?.." Lightning hurt even hearing that as he answered "Not that I can remember. I did think of you while with her sometimes. I hated it.." Sally nodded and sipped her coffee. Lightning knew he loved Sally still and was about to ask if she read the letter but then she said something that hurt bad, "Lightning, Francesco and I are together.. As much as I love you?.. You are?.. bad for me?.. After everything you did?.. I can't... Make love with you the same way?.." Lightning choked on his coffee. His heart hurt. She really had moved on. It broke him.

"I just wanted to tell you before anyone else.." she added. Lightning nodded and asked "You really just?.. So you?...So you want the divorce?" Sally shook her head answering "No?.. No.. I just don't want you right now. Francesco is good to me. He's everything I need right now.. Everything you just can't be for now. It doesn't mean I want to marry him or spend the rest of my life with the man? I just?.. Need this break apart. And I don't know for how long.." Lightning turned away and stayed strong. He didn't want to cry in front of Sally. She took his hand and added "I don't want you to have to wait for me.. Becuase it maybe a long time.." Lightning couldn't look at her as he replied "So this is pretty much it.. Is that?.. Is this what you want?.." He turned and stared at Sally. The two of them stared at eachother with such pain. Sally frowned and brushed Lightning's face once then sighed. "Please don't say it's really over like this?.." Lightning begged softly. Sally's eyes teared up hearing that and she grabbed Lightning close hugging him. "You are not being fair Lightning.. It was okay for you to choose her but... When I choose someone else?.. You can't expect me to choose you now?" They pulled away and Lightning nodded. It hurt but she was right.

"Can?.. Can I see Colton?" Lightning asked. Sally smiled a little as she answered "Ofcourse." Then took Lightning up to the baby's room. Lightning walked over to Colton's crib amd smiled at his son then took him up in his arms. He loved his son. Very much. Sally watched them. Her heart braking as she lost it all over Cruz. And that letter Lightning wrote was so?. Sally stepped closer to Lightning and Colton. Wrapping on of ger arms around Lightning's hip and asked softly "What happened?.. To us?.." Lightning sighed and adjusted Colt before answering "We messed up.. I messed up more.." Sally sighed and asked "Do you know why you cheated?.. I mean really do you?.." Lightning thought a moment before answering "I guess?..The?.." Sally frowned and asked "What excuse did you give yourself to makw it okay to do that to me?" Lightning kissed his son's face then set him back into his bed before turning and grabbing Sally's hands to answer, "At first I didn't even cheat?.. I knew it was wrong and I loved you?.. Then I?.. She was so willing?.. And she just?.. Was there while you were with Ben and I guess I told myself it was okay because you cheated first.. Which was wrong! I had no right!?.. I never should have.. Honestly?.. Cruz was a distraction from all that was going on here. And I'm sorry Sally.." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. Sally felt like crying so pushed away and asked "Do you want to watch him today while I'm working?.." Lightning nodded "Yes. Happily. Want me to pick you up for lunch today?" Sally stared and sighed answering "Um?.. No.. I have plans." Sally began to leave to get ready for work but Lightning stopped her asking "What excuse did you give yourself?.. Was it really that I might have died?" Sally turned around and quietly answered "I gave up on you.. I shouldn't have.." She then left the room to get ready for work...

Sally stared at the letter Lightning left her. She sat in her office and just stared at it. Reading it over and over. The hours flew and it qas close to lunch. She did have plans. With Francesco, her now boyfriend. And it wasn't a few minutes and he knocked on her door hefore entering with some plastic containers of food. He smiled greeting as he sat down, "Chou Sally. How are you today?" Sally smiled and sighed asking "Good but?.. Can I show you something?.." Francesco nodded. Sally handed hin the letter and he glanced at it and began to read it to himself then looked at Sally exclaiming "He wants you back." Sally shrugged and sighed. Francesco nodded and asked "What do you want?" Sally frowned answering "I don't think it's him. I have you and?.. You are more than enough Francesco." Francesco smiled amd set down the letter and came behind Sally. Moving her hair he began rubbing her shoulders "Miss Sally. I was up most the night last night. Thinking of what the future could hold for us. For the children?. I want you and I to be together for the rest of our lives. I hope that is what you want?" Sally smiled and grabbed his hands on her shoulder answering "I could be okay with that but?.. But what about Lightning?.. I still love him Francesco?.. And he is their father?" Francesco sighed and replied "I hope you two can work out something. But You are mine now.. Hey? I got you something." He walled back to fhe containers and one that looked like a sauce container he opened it and pulled out a beautiful bracelet. He took Sally's wrist and snapped it on. Sally stared at it surprised exclaiming "This is? This is beautiful? But why?"

Francesco smiled explaining "A beautiful gift for a beautiful woman. He then took her hand and kissed it. Sally smiled and blushed a little. "I am returning to Italy tomorrow. I have some things to do and bring back with me. I plan to move here. For you." he added. Sally's eyes widened asking "Move here?.. For, for me?.. Francesco I?.. Wow. Um?.. Its fast? A little fast right?.." Francesco shrugged and pushed her food to her saying with a smile "Francesco is not getting any younger. I plan to be with you. That is that." Sally stared and began to eat slwoly. Thinking and staring at the gift. She wasn't getting older either but was this to soon?...

Later that day Sally returned home early. She shut the door and heard Lightning in the kitchen with Colt. Sally walked in and her face was pale. Lightning stared at her and stopped feeding Colt for a minute as he became concerned and asked "Hey? What's wrong?" Sally stared at Lightning and swallowed hard answering quietly in a mumble "Francesco wants to move to town?.." She walked closer and sat down. Lightning was hurt but he saw that Sally was stressed out and took Colt and placed him into the play yard before returning to Sally. He grabbed her hand and tried to calm her "If you think it's to soon or to much you need to speak up Sal?.." Sally stared up at Lightning and his eyes and down at their hands then grabbed his shirt and forced him close, kissing him roughly and with a fire!

Lightning grabbed the sides of her face and opened his mouth to her, kissing her with a passion of regret and oh how he missed her. Their tongues danced in such a way it was beautiful! Their lips smacked in the quiet of the room. The heat of the moment building inside them both but then Lightning noticed the bracelet and pulled away. He stepped back and asked "Where did you get that?" Sally stared at it a moment before wiping her lips and answering "It was a gift... From Francesco.." She swallowed hard and bit her lips. Lightning sighed and shook his head. This was wrong to now. "I should go. Colton was about finished anyway.. I got plans to go to Florida.. I'm sorry.." And he walked around Sally. He stopped though and stated "But I'll stay?.. If you want me to stay?.. all you gotta do is say it?.. Tell me you want me to stay.. And I'm yours.." He waited a moment. Sally stared at him. Her silence hurt. Lightning frowned and added "Alright.. I should go than.." And he left...

 **okay! i published this one early because i got stuck after Lightning left. I'm not sure what I want to happen next between everyone. Francesco is going to italy for some time. And i thought about him asking Sally to go and leave Colt with Lightning. But he and Cruz are going for Christmas to her parents. I got myself stuck. lol. opinions or ideas? maybe something different to! Y'all are awesome! and seem to have awesome input**


	6. Realization

Lightning went back to his room. And for a while he just sat there. He messed up. But. If this is what Sally wanted. He would move on with Cruz...

The following morning. Early. Too early. Sally heard her phone ring. She stared at it from her bed. And at first she ignored it. But it rang again so she grabbed it and answered with a raspy and groggy voice,

"Hello?"

 _Miss Sally. Good morning._

"Francesco.. Um?.. It's kind of early?"

 _I apologize but I wanted to say a goodbye before I left to my plane._

"Oh?.. Okay?.."

 _Will you come to the door? It is more chillie than I expected outside._

"You're outside?"

Then the door bell rang. Sally sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'll be right down."

She hung up and slipped on her robe. She rushed down stairs to the door and opened it. Francesco walked in and looked rather nice in his suit. Sally began to place her hair up in a bun. Francesco grabbed her hip and pulled her close, holding her and then kissing her passionately. Sally pulled away. and scolded "Don't do that!?" Francesco raised a brow. Sally sighed and quickly apologized "I'm sorry.. I?.. I just feel sick this morning.." Francesco smiled and brushed it off and grabbed her hands and softly exclaimed "I will be back in a week Miss Sally. And I will have s beautiful dinner prepared for you that the following day. Just you and Francesco. It will be one for pur memories." Sally nodded with a frown and admitted "I kissed him." Francesco raosed a brow and faked a bit of a laugh asking "What do you mean? McQueen?" Sally wiped her eyes and nodded. Francesco took Sally and hugged her close saying "You have a week. Decide what you want when I come back." Sally was surprised how cool Francesco seemed. But nodded and agreed...

Within a few hours of the day, Lightning and Cruz arrived in Florida meeting at the air port. Cruz smiled by the luggage as she saw Lightning enter. "Lightning!" She exclaimed as she ran into his arms. Lightning wrapped his arms around her and sighed saying "Hey Cruz.." He sounded upset. Kinda normal of they weren't fighting. Cruz stepped back and asked "Can you at least act happy to see me?" Lightning took a deep breath. Thinking of how Sally really had moved on he guessed. Although that kiss sure didn't feel like it. So he changed his mood quickly. Deciding to fully move forward with Cruz, he smiled and corrected himself "I'm sorry baby. I missed you." He wrapped his arm around her as they walked together. Cruz was surprised but appreciated the sudden change in his atritude. She smiled and grabbed his ass flirting, "I got us a hotel for the night. There's this party going on at the old training center and I want us to go before meeting with my parents tomorrow." Lightning sighed but tried being optimistic saying "Alright, sounds fun."

The couple went to their hotel first. Getting settled in. Lightning began to find hia pajama pants for later in the night. Cruz came in and asked what he was doing, "I'm just gwtting a few things out for tonight after my shower." Cruz came up behind and pushed her front against his ass and reached around, rubbing his pants gently. "If plans go my way, you won't be wearing anything tonight.." Lightning chuckled some and asked "How are you gonna tell your parents?.. I mean last time they saw me I was just your coach?" Cruz shrugged answering "Not now. Right now.. I want to have some fun at the party. Let's grab some lunch and head out." Cruz began to get something sexy to wear when she had an idea to try and warm Lightning really back up to her. Cruz turned on some music on her phone, _i dont mind by usher._

Then began to sway her hips to it. Lightning noticed but ignored her sense Cruz danced at random alot of times. But then she crossed her arms and slipped her shirt over her head and tossed it into his face. Lightning pulled the shirt off and stared at her curves asking "What are you doing?" Cruz giggled explaining "Dnacing." Then loosened her jeans while spinning. Lightning sighed and griped, "Not in the mood right now.. maybe later?.." Cruz giggled again slipping her jeans down amd each leg out, kicking them to the side with her shoes she replied "Oh I plan to give you a perfect fantasy tonight Mr McQueen." Lightbing stared and watched her body as he asked "And what would that be?" Cruz stopped and lay on her back in the bed in front of her boyfriend.

Teasing him purposely she answered "Me and you... And someone else.." Lightning's eyes widened asking "A threesome?.." Cruz but her lips and nodded. Lightning crawled on top of her and face to face stated asking in a deep and sexy tone, "And what if I don't want to share you?" Cruz smiled biting her lips, "I'll make it worth it. Plus I can make up for it later sir." Sir? For some reason that made him feel really good about this. He began to harden and his pants tightened. Cruz noticed and lifted her knee gently between his legs. Placing slight preasure on his member and balls. Teasing him. Lightning let out a deep breath and closed his eyes asking "You are gonna make me wait... Aren't you?" Cruz laughed and nodded. Lightning leaned into her lips and kissed her gently. Hoping to feel something again but.. Nothing but lust. He didn't love her. He wants Sally. Cruz could feel something different in his kiss but let it be and pushed him off. "I'm going to put on something sexy for the party. You want to help pick out our lucky third wheel for tonight?" Lightning sighed answering "I guess?.. But I haven't really?.. I mean a threesome?.." Cruz laughed as she slipped a tight short bodycon dress iver her head asking "You have had one right?" Lightning glared answering "Yes? But years ago?.. like?.. Years.. Ago.." He cleared his throat feeling a little embarrassed by the age gap suddenly. Cruz slid the dress down her hips and Lightning stared.

She looked hot. The dress was tight and bright red, with thick tank top straps over the shoulder. The breasts pushed up and kinda tightly out. Almost like it didn't quite fit Cruz's rather curby figure. "Can't we just fuck now?" Lightning asked in a whimper. Cruz laughed and asked "Do you not want a threesome? I thought it might be fun? Spice things up?" Lightning hesitated, "Oh I do. It sounds fun. Long as it's another woman?" Cruz snorted and laughed kinda loudly saying "Yes! I am all up for fucking with another woman with you. It's going to be fun tonight." She walked off to the bathroom. Swaying her ass all the way...

Now immediately upon arriving at this party, Lightning fwlt out of place. Everyone was so much younger. The music was awful and loud and everyone was drinking. Alot. Lightning just threw on a suit jacket over his shirt and jeans. He and Cruz barely made it through the loud crowd. Cruz loudly exclaimed "Come on! I can't drink so let's find some water!" Lightning sighed but didn't resist being tugged along by Cruz. The couple were greeted and chatted with many with people. Got photos together and even a few signatures. Lightning realized, mayhe with his age? He just didn't enjoy parties as much. And as the party dragged on, Cruz began scouting out a third member to join them tonight. The couple sat on the couch and Cruz pointed out a few girls. But it made Lightning feel weird. Cruz pointed to a ginger asking "She is cute?" Lightning glared at his girlfriend. Cruz pointed out another saying "Her?.." Lightning still glared. He was not enjoying this like he hoped he would. Cruz noticed to and rubbed his knee saying "Hey?.. why don't you just go home to the hotel? It was a long flight. And I'll be home soon with a friend along." Lightning sighed with a frown but didn't argue and got up and left. As he walked out to the rental car he bumped right into some girl. Once she recognized him she slapped him across the face hard! Drawing a few eyes as she yelled "You Perverted fuck!" "Hey!?!" Lightning yelled. The young woman shook her head and snarled back loudly "You are just like all the other men out there! And one day you are gonna get what you deserve! And I hope you wind up alone!" She pushed him out if her way and stomped off. Lightning sighed as he noticed a few people take photos. And sadly? All he could think about was.. Sally...

Sally who was eating dinner with Flo and her young son who was more less playing in his food. The diner was closed up early. Ramone was cleaning up the diner for his wife, while she ate and counted the bills. Sally fed Colton a bite. Flo cleared her throat asking "So?.. Any news?" Sally stared asking "What do you mean?" Flo snickered explaining "Francesco? Or Lightning?" Sally sighed and shook her head answering "Well.. Francesco.. But.. Lightning?.. It's just? I can't trust Lightning Flo?.. It's not like he slept with someone else and that was it? He had an ongoing affair for? Over a year? Then started it back up again!?" Flo nodded and sipped her water then glanced back at her husband, making sure he was busy before asking "Who's better in bed?" Sally's jaw drooped and she laughed a little "Flo!?.. You are unbelievable." Flo raised a brow still waiting for an answer. Sally giggled, shaking her hwad admitting "Both are great in their own ways." Flo snickered and shook her head now snarling "Sure baby. One has got to be better." Sally sighed with a smile admitting "It's like this?.. Lightning is?.. Can be? Dominating? He knows what he wants and goes after it. Where as Francesco leaves no stone unturned so to say.. Francesco makes sure to touch every...single...inch." Flo's eyes widened and she couldn't help giggling.

Flo sighed replying "In my opinion, anyone can make great sex with practice. But it takes talant orally. Ramone loves it down there. Sometimes he still wakes me up by getting under the covers and just gently petting the inside of me with just mmmm." Sally rolled her eyes with a bit of a smile. Flo smiled and asked "So who is better with their mouth?" Sally laughed and scolded playfully "You are to nosy. And judge men in a weird way." Flo shrugged and counted the bills up. Sally watched and fed her son before setting down the bowl and admitting "I think I am falling for Francesco.. And I hate it.. And I want Lightning.. To?.." Flo sighed and rubbed Sally's back gently. Sally frowned and asked "You gave me that push in the beginning Flo. If it wasn't for you?.. i may have never tried to be with Lightning?.. Please tell me what to do?" Flo tgought for a moment before answering "Grab your phone out once your alone and Colton is asleep for the night. Call one of them. Just one. Whoever you find yourself calling? That's who you want." Sally smiled ans nodded. Wondering what she would do. Who she would call...

Lightning sat on the couch. Slowly drifting to sleep. He was tired. He sighed and flipped through different channels. But he missed having someone lay next to him. Leaning on him holding a fresh bowl of popcorn. Smiling and laughing. Bringing up the idea of an annie and chester date night. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when the door opened ans cruz came in. Cruz was not the love of his life. Cruz smiled and introduced a friend she had. She was brunette who was tall and skinny. Cruz rubbed Lightning's knee saying "This is Lenya. Come on baby.. Let's have some fun.." She kissed his neck so sexually. Lenya sat down next to Cruz. Lightning noticd the

Cruz began sending enticing sweet kisses up Lenya's delicate feet, sending shock waves of electricity up her body and telling her how much she wanted her with a slow, satisfying, erotic kiss on her pretty mouth. Lenya it seemed wanted Cruz too, responding with firm but passionate kisses. Reaching to up to remove her dress, Lenya bared her beautiful body and sensuous breasts to Cruz in one smooth, tantalising move. Lightning licked his lips watching with such lust and jealousy. Lenya lay back on the sofa, her sultry eyes flicking their 'come on' gaze to Cruz, that same seductive gaze she then gave Lightning with a glance.

Lightning couldn't help but stare back. Her long, luscious brown hair gave her an air of mystery framing her delicate face, pretty but strong. Soon, Lenya began to smile with pleasure. sultry smiles, with her gazes becoming longer and deeper. After a while, Lenya, whose hand was now beginning to wander up Cruz's thigh. Lenya saw him as no competition at all. She eased herself between Lightning and Cruz, announcing that she wanted a private word with her 'friend'. That friend of course was Cruz. And as Lenya pushed back Cruz's hair to whisper huskily into her ear "I want you..".

Lenya's area was wet. Her clit as pronounced and provocative as any ready female. It made Cruz remember the first taste of a woman, as her mouth automatically moved lower and her tongue begins to sweep over her pretty, swollen area. Lenya's taste is provoking. In fact, licking Lenya made Cruz lose herself; the scent of her arousal filled the room and the wetness of her desire only increased Cruz's wanting even more. Caressing Lenya's clit with her tender tongue.

Cruz was so lost in the arousing moment she forgot that her boyfriend Lightning, was looking on. Cruz glanced at him. And With a look to her, she knew he wanted her to continue. So she did. Removing all clothes from herself and Lenya, and whispering into Lenya's ear, "He's watching us." The luscious moan she gave in reply still reverberated into Cruz's ear. And Lightning looked on as Lenya and I slowly got undressed. Their lips hardly drawing apart as they helped remove each other's dresses and let them fall to the floor. Lenya touched the naked skin of Cruz's body, she eased Cruz down onto the floor to taste her wet area. Lightning's hard member was in his hands by now, working himself steadily as he looked on. But as he watched Lenya take control of Cruz's glistening wet place. Lightning couldn't stop himself from joining in. He moved closer, kneeling beside Cruz, close enough for her to wrap her slender hand around his member, to work it rhythmically, to allow him to join with pleasure.

Taking his throbbing member and pushing it deep into Cruz's mouth, Cruz could tell Lightning was enjoying watching Lenya as much as Cruz was enjoying her oral pleasure. And Lightning wanted to show Cruz just how much. Turning Cruz around, for her to pleasure Lenya, offering Cruz's open and wet area for himself, Lightning took full advantage, shoving his member deep inside Cruz, as Cruz's tongue danced to the same rhythm across Lenya's pulsing clit. As her orgasm began to rise, Cruz paused for a breath. long enough for Lenya to ease two fingers into her wetness, fucking her own insides as Cruz stared. Lenya was satisfying herself but Lightning wanted more.

Pulling Cruz astride him in reverse, he drew her slick area downwards onto his swollen thick member, filling her, satisfying her the way Lenya had just satisfied herself. But that left Lenya out of the action a little… Once more Lenya was looking on, lost in the dream of it wanting to be her face and her mouth that was below Cruz's area now, tasting her flowing juices, feeling the pulse of her lust as Cruz slapped down hard on to Lightning, his fingers rubbing Cruz's clit into the submission of climax. But the more she lost herself.

Coming closer to hold Cruz, kissing Cruz, share with her the point of no return. Allowing Cruz to suck her sweet nipples, caressing her hand across Cruz's body, her touch only adding to the arousal. and Lightning could feel every ounce of desire and excitement rippling inside of Cruz.

Being between two partners, seeing Lenya looking down on her, feeling Lightning thrusting to climax until he spurted his hot seed out onto Cruz's bare skin and as Cruz shared sweet and tender kisses with them both, Lightning panted heavy breaths. Realizibg his young and crazy days like this were truly behind him..

 **I really hope this is good I tried to show in this last sex scene That lightning isn't enjoying the Excitement and thrill of sex like He used to. That now, lightning realizes that he just wants one woman to share and spend the rest of its life with . And that maybe his actual glory days sexuallyAre truly behind him. That he doesn't want the same thing that hisThat he doesn't want the same thing that his now young girlfriend Cruz wants! thanks for everything guys! love your ideas and thoughts.**


	7. pros and cons

Sally stared at her phone. She brought up her favorites. Where there, was Lightning and Francesco. She stared but couldn't make a choice. So she set down her phone for the night...

Lightning shut the door behind Lenya. Cruz began to dress herself and complimented "That was fun. Right?" Lightning sighed ans buttoned his pants and just nodded, even though it wasn't that good. Lightning moped along to the bedroom and fell into bed. Cruz followed and asked "Are you okay?" Lightning groaned a bit answering "Yeah.. I'm tired.." Cruz frowned, She knew something was bothering him. "Can I do anything to help?" she asked. Lightning stared at his girlfriend for a moment, Then answered softly as he sat up " Just come to bed with me... Please baby?" Cruz smiled and nodded saying "Sure thing Babe. I'm just gonna shout first. You should join me." She flirted some. Lightning only smiled and watched Cruz go into the small bathroom. By the time she came out Lightning was passed out asleep. Cruz smiled at him for a moment before snuggling up to him and going to sleep next to him. "I love you.." She whispered and kissed his cheek. But frowned a little and rubbed her baby. Wondering if Lightning really wanted it...

Cruz woke up next to Lightning and smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Good morning." She greeted. Lightning smiled a little and returned with "Good morning." He smiled. Cruz was sexiest when she just woke up. Cruz let out a deep relaxing breath and rubbed Lightning's bare chest, "Would you like me to make you anything? Coffee or? A smoothie?" Lightning snickered with a smile answering "Coffee sounds great." Cruz kissed his cheek and sat up. But Lightning pulled her back down and rolled over top of her. Cruz giggled playfully. Lightning stared into her brown eyes but. He began thinking of Sally. Lightning kissed Cruz's lips and closed his eyes. Thinking of his wife though as he released his lips of hers. Cruz couldn't tell thankfully as she pushed him up and continued to get up to make coffee. Her ass swaying and looking as sexy as ever. But.. Lightning sighed and accepted what he had put hinself in...

Cruz and Lightning stood at the door of Cruz's parents. Both hesitating to knock. Cruz was especially nervous. Lightning qas ready to get this over with and go back home. Although he felt like he didn't have one anymore. Cruz finally knocked ans the door opened. Cruz's mothwr opened the door and smiled greeting "Hey! You two! Come in, come in!" The couple walked inside and Lightning looked up at all the chrustmas decor. Cruz's mothee smiled and asked "Was it a good trip here?" she asked. Lightning and Cruz nodded. They walked into the living room, Cordel sat down a book and stood up, shaking Lightning's hand asking "So you are dating.my daughter after all?" Lightning sighed but nodded. Cruz smiled over it narurally. She was excited to be with Lightning. Cordel nodded and replied firmly "Well.. Same as before. Long as you take care of her and treat her good.. You are okay with me.." He walked off toward the kitchen. Christi spoke up "It's not really any of my business but?.. We did see the video dear?.. So?.. What exactly?.. I mean?.. Nevermind." She dropped it. Cruz and Lightning stared at each other for a moment. Christi then announced "Your brother Carlos will be here tomorrow for christmas. You two cna share Cruz's old room tonight." "Thanks mom." Cruz replued quick.

Christi then walked into the kitchen then to. Cruz sighed ans muttered to her boyfriend "Let's just.. Get this part over with.." And she pulled Lightning along into the kitchen with her. Cruz cleared her throat grabbing her parents attention then announced "I need to tell you guys something before the party tomorrow. And I need you both to be open minded? Because this isn't easy to say?" Christi and Cordel glanced at eaxh other and became nervous. Cruz sighed and frowned but firmly announced "Lightning and I are having a baby." Both parents eyes widened. "And.. I don't think we will be getting married anytime soon.." Cordel's brows lowered and he instinctively scolded "Excuse me?! You will not be unmarried when that child is born? Not if I have a say in it?" Christi looked so disappointed. Cruz snapped saying "Well you don't? This is about me and about Lightning and our baby?" Cordel kinda glared but let out a sigh and replied softly "Fine. But you should be doing the right thing here? Besides I thought the man waa married not even last year?" he asked. Lightning stepped up explaining "I was. But its complicated. I am not with her anymore. I'm with your daughter. With Cruz. And although the baby was not planned at all?.. It's gonna be okay?.. I can take care of them both Mr Ramirez.. And I'm sorry." Christi then asked "What about your career?" Cruz frowned and rubbed her baby answering "The baby comes first.. Then my career." Christi frowned and felt bad for her daughter. But there wasn't much else to say about the situation.. What was done was done.

Lightning and Cruz began to unpack and settle into Cruz's old room. It qas nice. Just a bedroom with all the aversge stuff. A bed, dresser, a few posters. None of Lightning. Cruz felt embarrassed of them and took them down. Cruz almoat finished putting up her stuff. Lightning decided he needed to put his foot down on something though, "Hey Cruz? We need to talk." Cruz stared and asked "Ususally that means a break up.. Right?.." Lightning sighed. Cruz walked close and sat down om the bed in front of Lightning. Lightning knelt down and explained "I'm getting older. I don't want the parties or the drinking or the late nights?.. I like being at home. I like? Being with someone I love and? If I drank anything?.. It'd be a glass of wine with dinner before bed. I don't like the?.. Sexual exploring anymore. I am through with that. I want one woman who I can come home to? And you are pregnant. You need to grow up and you need to like these things to. Because with a baby there are no parties. The only late nights you'll get are the ones where you can't sleep becuase of the baby. If you want tp be with me you have to accept this. No morr of this wild lifestyle?.. Okay?.." Cruz frowned a bit but agreed, "Yes Mr McQueen.." Lightning's eyes widened. Just the way she said it. He sighed and knelt down. He placed his hand on her belly. To the baby. Cruz giggled some and asked "What are you doing?" Lightning snickered a bit answering "Feeling for the baby. Probably to early though." Cruz blushed and felt weird about it some but it was sweet of him...

Again as night fell, and Sally put Colt to bed, She sat in bed wearing a gown. She made herself comfortable and grabbed her phone. Pulling up her favorites and staring at two of the names. Lightning. Or Francesco. She stared. Thinking of the pros and cons of each of them. She began to ask herself questions and thinking to which man would be the best to go after.

 _Which one treats me better?..._

 _I guess that would.. Be Francesco.._

 _What about my future with each man?.. With Lightning well?.. He is the father of my children? And we have so many years already and he's my best friend. And Francesco?.. He seems willing to be my last partner. So he is definitely?.. He could be husband material._

 _And as attractive as Francesco is, Lightning is far more attractive to me.._

 _But Francesco seems to try harder?.. Lightning?.. Even though he says he wants to be with me and says he would be with me?.. He is off with Cruz.. Kinda makes me feel like his back up girl.._

"Flo says to call one. Choose one to call.." Sally muttered as she glanced ar her phone.

 _I think Lightning is still more compatible. Even after what he did... We did.._

 _Francesco is a little better in bed on the other hand. Maybe he just has had more experience though?.. Lightning wasn't always so sexual?.. Lightning is more sweet and tender. Treats me gently in bed. Kinda annoying.. Treating me like a porcelain doll in bed most the time.. Not like he treats Cruz.._

Sally thought about that for a moment. And she lusted for that. For Lightning to roughly toss her down on the bed and fuck her deeply with no mercy. It's kind of why she pushed for annie and Chester. It was a way to bring out the rougher and sexuality she craved in him. In Lightning. She sighed and continued to think, But her mind kept thinking of Lightning.. Drifting sexually as to how they use to touch each other.. How he use to touch her. She realized that maybe they began to become a routine. When they were married, for thw first few years the sex was amazing. Then it became every tuesday night and thursday night. every week. same position most the time.. But then she thought of the other times.. Where the sex wasn't planned and how Lightning would touch her.. She let out a pleasurable breath as she parted her legs, letting her panties give way and her hand trailed down to touch beneath, between her thighs as her fingers began to dance on her areas lips. Circulating the delicate folds that hung like a rare tropical flower.

Her fingers began to soak up her juices as she masturbated in a way she forgot she knew how to do. Massaging her folds with a few fingers before plunging them deep into her cunt sitting back to allow them deeper access. She was not delicate or prissy in a feminine manner but giving of her need and seemingly so in tune with her body. Pleasure driven and a little wild but insatiable for filling.

her fingers as building a rhythm to her strokes. handling her area, opening it wide in such an erotic manner. Lightning would have loved watching this she thought. Oh how she moaned thinking of him. His fingers inside her.. His hard member ready annd throbbing to get indide her.

Sally lay her head back against the post, her fingers fucking herself harder than before. Yes, she was locked in her world of pleasure and she was close to orgasm. Thinking and moaning for Lightning. Yes, thinking of his hard stiff. Of Lightning's hand finding its way to his rock hard member and him rubbing the slippery drops of pre-cum over the end of its helmet. Somehow this was even sexier than fucking. Sally's breathing became even heavier as her eyes closed she fucked herself to a place, imagining Lightning and his hard and thick member uncontrollably spurting white cum over her! Whether she heard chose him or not, He could make her moan of relief and she could just get wet thinking of his inside her. Sally removed her soaked fingers and tenderly brought to her mouth to allow her lips to taste the sweetness of her actions. It was something she did for Lightning sometimes. Cleaning and sucking what was left of their fun. But once the moment passed and her orgasm cooled. Sally sat there alone. Again. Staring at the names on the phone...

Lightning was laying on his stomach. Shirtless. He was woken up by the feeling of someone's hand caressing his hip and inward to his crotch. He moaned a bit and asked muffled into the pillow "What are you doing?.." Cruz giggled and crawled over him answering "Having a bit of fun?.." She bit her lips and slipped her hand into his pants. Lightning let out a deep breath and chuckled saying "It's too early Cruz.. Come on baby. We are at your parents?" Cruz began stroking his, at the moment softer member and kissing his neck and licking his cheek up to his ear lobe. Lightning began to become hard but took Cruz's hand and pulled her out of his pants. He rolled over and smiled at his girl. Cruz smiled and greeted "Good morning." Lightning sighed and rolled on top of Cruz. Trying to force himself to fall in love with Cruz. So he kissed her gently. Pushing their tongues together and twisting them around. When he pulled away, Cruz asked "What was that for?" she smiled. Lightning's smile faded. She just couldn't fulfill him like Sally. "I made a mistake.." He muttered. Cruz stared confused. She about asked something but then a knock on the door and it opened!

Cruz covered the two of them with the blanket scolding "Chrysler! Carlos! Don't just open the door!?" Carlos, her brother laughed and replied "Maybe you shouldn't be up fucking the guy already? Anyways, Mom and dad are making brealfast. Wantws me to tell you guys." Cruz growled, rolling her eyes yelling "Get out Carlos!" Carlos laughed and asked "Come on sis? Is he as good as your dreams? Ooohh Lightning McQueen!" He teased. Cruz took a lillow and threw it at her brother, "Get out!" Carlos laughed but shut the door and left. Cruz lay down on the bed annoyed. Lightning chuckled which made Cruz upset asking "What was that for?" Lightning stopped and stared at her before explaining "I grew up with four brothers. It's just funny." Cruz stared replying "Oh." Then thinking and asked "When can I meet your family?" Lightning's eyes widened as he stared a moment beforw admitting "I don't?.. I don't have any um?.. Parents Cruz. And my foster siblings and I just?.. Parted ways?.." Cruz frowned "I'm sorry.." Lightning shrugged then leaned forward and kissed Cruz sweetly slowly. Opening their mouths to each other. Cruz pulled away and they rested on each other's foreheads. "Come on superstar. Let's gwt some breakfast." Lightning said with a smile. Cruz smiled even more with her teeth and giffled a little. Biting her lips


	8. the spark

Sally finished feeding her son and getting ready for work. She let Colton play a while in the floor as she sipped her coffee. She took out her phone and glanced at it. Those names again. She sighed. Lightning.. She thought of the mess they made. How he went after someone else?.. Her phone buzzed from newsfeed. She clicked the app and frowned.

 _MCQUEEN AND MISTRESS RAMIREZ SEEN AT PARTY_

Sally shut off the phone and tossed it aside. She had tears in her eyes. How could Lightning say he would be with her but then party with Cruz and go to Cruz? It hurt so badly and burned a bit of anger inside her...

Lightning and Cruz sat down and ate breakfast with Christi, Cordel, and Carlos. Making a bit of random conversation. Then Carlos asked blunty "So how much older are you? You know? From my sister?" Cruz glared some but Cordel and Christi were curious to. Lightning hesitated but answered "Well. I'm thirty seven." Carlos' eyes widened saying "Wow Cruz? He's old enough to be your dad!?" Cruz snarled back to her brother "He isn't that old!?" Carlos chuckled adding, "Yeah well, Your boyfriend is closer to our parents age than you. Doesn't that make you feel I don't know? Weird?" Cruz only glare and Lightning sigh with a frown. He was closer to her parents age.

Shortly after breakfast, Lightning, Cruz and Cordel sat down in the living room. Cordwl flipped through channels but gave up and tossed the remote to Cruz saying "I'm gonna read a book. Maybe you two can find something." Cruz began looking at different channels. Christi walked in and asked "Anyone need anything? I'm running to the market and maybe the mall to do some last minute christmas shopping." She smiled. Cordel shook his head. Carlos plopped down into a chair answering "All good mom." Christi nodded and left on her way.

Cruz went to the _car_ channel. Browsing different free movies to watch. Cordel askes "So Lightning? You do? At least plan? To marry Cruz right? Lightning sighed answering "It really is too early for that sir? I." He stopped and stared at the screen when he thought he saw a familiar name. "Wait Cruz.. Go back a few movies?.." Lightning asked. Cruz did as her boyfriend asked. And there. There was a movie about Doc Doc Hudson's career. "Can you play that?" He pointed out asking. Oh how he just wanted to see Doc's face. Cruz pressed play and the movie started. First showing the sponsors and who published it and such, then it faded black and showed Doc's name in his old fabulous race car.Showing off the blue paint, the stickers and decal. The engine under its hood. The number 51. The trophies and his name once more. Then showed a clip of Doc racing. Turning tight, gunning the straight ways! The announcers screaming out his name _Hudson takes the win over Mario Andretti! Hudson wins another race!_

The movie showed pictures of Doc as a young man. His voice sounding so youthful. Lightning stared intensely at the screen. Carlos spoke up asking "You know that guy or something?" Cruz answered though "That was Lightning's mentor." Lightning watched as another clip from Doc's racing days played. He sighed with a frown because he wished he could talk to Doc. Doc would set him straight. He looked at Cruz and just knew this was a miatake being with her. He belonged with Sally. But Sally didn't want him. So with a deep breath. Lightning put it behind him and sat back down with Cruz...

Sally had found herself comparing her two men once again. Thinking of what she should consider before seriously going after one for good.

 _I wonder if I even have a stable future with Lightning anymore?.. I mean Francesco wants to marry me?.._

 _Lightning is kind of a red flag I guess.. He won't let go of Cruz it seems.. And Francesco makes me feel sexy again! But.. I still feel safer with Lightning.. I wish he were here._ _Francesco is trying harder though.. At least right now?.._

Sally sighed with a frown and finally called one of her men. But she told herself she wasn't choosing just curious..

Lightning and Cruz sat on the couch watching the tv when his Lightning's phone rang. He hesitated with his eyes on the screen but after the thirs ring he glanced at it. Raising a brow and glanced at Cruz. Cruz stared concerned and asked "What is it?" Lightning held up his finger motioning to give him a minute, and left up to the bedroom he was staying in quickly as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

 _Uh hey?.._

Lightning shut the door behind him before continuing,

"Hey Sally, I wasn't?.. Expecting your call? Everything okay?"

Sally felt pretty stupid already

 _Yeah.. I just?.._

She wanted to hear his voice.

 _What are you doing?_

"Well?.. I'm sitting in Cruz's old room." He slapped his forehead after saying that. Why did he say that.

 _Oh right..How is she? The pregnancy I mean.._

"So far so good I guess? You sure everything is okay? Not that I don't mind talking to you. It's just?.. How was your day going so far?"

He tried changing his direction.

 _Slow. Work is so slow.._

"Awe well. You just need somethin fun in the new office."

 _Fun? I don't think fun and work go together Lightning?_

Sally began straightening up her desk.

Lightning chuckled with an idea from a memory "Sure it does? Remeber what I did to your old office? At the motel?"

 _The bell?_

Lightning laughed, he forgot all about the bell. "No. I was gonna say the basket ball hoop and the board games."

Sally blushed over the phone.

 _Oh._

The bell was just a funny joke really. For the days at the office where Lightning would be helping or sitting around for Sally to kinda ring for sex. And he would jump on it. Everytime. At one point Sally began ringing it over the phone and Lightning would speed over, screeching to a stop and rushing inside the office just to take Sally over her desk. The memory lingered now in bith their minds. That was back in the day.

"I guess I see where someone's mind is at today?.. Francesco um?.. Must be nice." Lightning shook his head and could not believe he just said that.

 _What? No, he's back home now. In Italy._

Lightning kinda smiled as he lay down the bed asking

"Oh really?.. Francesco isn't around?"

 _You say that very suspiciously Lightning._

"Awe it's nothing. Just curious."

 _Mmhmm?.._

"This is kinda nice."

 _What is?_

"Talking to you. And it not going into a negative spiral about Cruz and the past."

Sally frowned and sat at her desk over the phone silent.

Lightning became concerned

"Hey? Why did you really call me Sal?.. Do you?.. Need me back home?"

Sally hesitated her answer..

 _I honestly just wanted to hear your voice.._

Lightning felt a bit of disappointment.

"Well.. I'm glad you called. I wanted to hear yours to."

Sally smiled but wasn't sure if she believed him.

 _Lightning you chose Cruz?.. Right?_

"I.. I did I guess. But I told you?.. You could have told me to stay and I would have?"

 _I don't want to make that decision for you Light? You have to choose?_

She was really just hoping he would choose for her.

"Let's not do this.. We were having a good conversation for once.."

Sally sighed but agreed.

 _Yeah.. Okay.._

"How is Colton?"

 _At the sitters a lot.. I have been thinking about that actually. Maybe selling the motels and leaving the firm. Just being mayor of the town and being home a lot more with him. One of us gotta be in his life?_

Lightning sat up and frowned at that. He had been Cruz over his own son he realized. "I need to take him for a few days."

 _That's not exactly the agreement. I keep him until he is off the bottle. Then we can begin custody over the weekends._

"Right.." He sighed. He missed his family. Oh how he longed for a night to come home to a crying and fussy baby and Sally. Sally with hwr hair a mess and no make up face with waht looked like old clothes. Now he looked back and wow. Sally was a beautiful and hot mess. He should have lwt hwr know he loved her instead of eyeing Cruz's ass. He was an idiot.

 _But.. You can come by pretty much anytime to see him Light. And watch him while I work._

"Sounds good. I should do that as soon as I'm back." Then Cruz walked in slowly.

"Hey i gotta go.. Bye." And he hung up quick. Sliding the phone under the pillow...

But the next day, as soon as he had the chance to be alone. Lightning called Sally back,

 _Lightning. What a surprise._

she joked

"Well. I'm sorry for how I hung up yesterday. Just.."

 _Cruz?.._

The way she said it stung.

"Hey we were having a good talk?. And it made a question pop into my mind."

 _Okay? What is it?_

"Why did you put me and my career above yourself for so long? Believe me, I noticed."

 _Oh well? That's an easy one. You. You are a stubborn man Light. And you loved racing. I firmly believe if you had to choose between me or racing at the time, you would have chosen-_ "You. You without a doubt?" He interrupted.

Sally stood on the phone silent.

Then Lightning got cocky a bit,

"You still love me. Don't you?"

 _Ofcourse I do? I told you that already?_

Lightning chuckled correcting

"I mean really love me. You want me."

Sally rolled her eyes,

 _Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night. I have a boyfriend. Francesco Bernoulli._

She said it with that darn tongue roll just to agitate Lightning.

Lightning snickered sarcastically

"Oh yeah, I bet that is really gonna work out."

 _Excuse me?_

"Well i mean he's no Lightning McQueen? Plus I heard Italian's are selfish lovers."

 _Well let me tell you Mr McQueen. Francesco is anything but. He is sweet and kind and.._

"Sweet and kind huh? Does he make you breakfast in bed? Kiss you good night?"

 _What?.. No?._

Does he give you flowers?

 _Oh like you? You always gave me half dead ones?_ She kinda laughed.

Lightning chuckled defending "Hey?! I don't have a green thumb okay? But I did that on purpose after a while."

 _You would bring me?.. Dying flowers? On purpose?_

Lightning chuckled admitting "Yup. Becuase you would care for them and bring them back to life. And you would be so happy and proud of yourself. I loved seeing that smile and confidence in you. Plus when you were in that good of a mood it was easy to get laid." he joked.

Sally couldn't help smiling as she scolded

 _That is aweful Lightning!_

"But I bet your smiling right now."

Sally snickered a bit and her smile faded. She remembered he chose Cruz and now they were re connecting. It kinda hurt.

"You there?"

 _Yeah.. Yeah Lightning.. I just?. Cruz needs you.. I gotta go.._

She sounded like she was about to cry as she hung up quick. Lightning stared at the phone. A little confused and heart broken with a sigh.


	9. a proposal

Sally woke up in the morning. Showered, dressed and fed Colton for the morning. She grabbed her phone and saw a text from Francesco.

 _Francesco_

 _Good morning Miss Sally.I hope you are doing well. I plan to take you out tomorrow night if that is acceptable to you?_

Sally sighed. But no texts from Lightning. She hesitated but she was trying to move on some how. And she still couldn't trust Lightning.

 _Sally_

 _Yes. I look forward to it._

She did smile though. Francesco was very kind and thoughtful to her. He seemed to put her first and care so much. Lightning was still with Cruz. If he really wanted her, he would just come back anyway without asking over and over. Sally waited for the sitter before heading to work. While she drove on to work though her phone rang. She glanced at it and smiled a bit seeing Lightning's name. She pressed a button to use hands free mode while she was driving and answered,

"Well hello Lightning."

 _Hey beautiful._

"Beautiful? Well you seem like you're in a good mood?"

Lightning chuckled some

 _Yeah well. I got some time alone to call you. How was your night?_

"Good. Slept pretty good. Found myself thinking about you alot."

 _Oh ho?.. Really? What about me?_

"Oh just.. Parts of you.."

 _Parts of me? While with Francesco any?_

"No? I said last night."

 _Well I'll take that.._

He sighed and it got quiet for a moment.

 _Hey Sally?_

"Yes?"

 _Any chance I could get you to change your mind?.. About us?_

Sally thought a moment before answering "Maybe. But.. I don't want to push to soon and I just?.. sure i miss you and?.. Yes, It has been so nice talking to you but? I can't trust you... I forgive you okay?.. I forgive you I just.."

 _Just can't trust me?.._

"Yes.. I wish I could say I'm sorry but?.. I don't want to be with you again and wind up unhappy.."

 _I.. I get that.._

"Plus come on Light? You would not be there with Cruz if you truly loved me?"

 _I_ _do love you? Truly?.. I just?.._

"You obviously don't? And I'm serious?.. if you wanted me than you would be here with me?.. And you know Francesco really seems to like me. Alot. And he is doing alot better than you!"

 _Becuase you are giving him the chance you are not giving me!?_

"That's not true! Did I make you leave when I found out at first!? No! And I did not sleep with Ben again!? But oh the minute I'm not home your invite your slut over to fuck!? In OUR HOME!?"

 _Oh come on Sally!? I am trying..._

"Really? For who?! Becuase you are there with her and not here with me!? Your wife!" And she hung up. Mad and hurt. She sighed and parked the car at work. She had to get a grip of herself. Part of that was probably the hormones from the pregnancy but.. Lightning just made her so mad.

She glanced at her phone seeing if he would call back but after a few minutes... She gave up and began to walk inside and up to her office. She walked passed people. And heard rhem whispering and gossipihf amongst themselves. She just knew it was about Lightning and Cruz at the party. And it hurt. It reminded Sally that if she did continue and get back together with Lightning than she would look like a fool. An idiot. The woman that let her husband get away with a continuing affair and act like and look like it was nothing. The voices of everyone gossipping and pointing and whispering was ringing loudly in her head, _"Thats her.. The one he cheated on.." "She should have known it was going to happen?" "All celebrities cheat?" "Makes you wonder if he slept with anyone else." "That poor woman.." "I would hate to be her." "I heard she is pregant." "Which one?" "I would kill myself in her situation." "I never thought Lightning would cheat? They always seemed so happy?" "Men are pigs." "Did you see Cruz's dress at the party?" "She works all the time? No wonder he cheated." "Her vagina must be mangled after her baby." "I heard that Lightning had many affairs." "Once a cheater always a cheater." "I think she deserved it." "Its her fault. She probably wasn't satisfying him." "I hate mcqueen now. I use to be a fan. Now i wanna punch him!"..._

Sally quickly slipped into her office. Shutting the door fast behind her! She fell to the floor and tears formed in her eyes. The silence of being alone was a blessing at this point. Sally took a deep breath amd closed her eyes. Telling herself what she had for years.. "It's just gossip.. You married a celebrity.. It's part of it Sally.." She wiped her eyes then noticed the vase of flowers on the desk? "What?.." Sally stood up and walked over. Curious as to who sent the lovely yelloe daffodils...

Lightning sighed and took a minute to think about what Sally said. If he wanted her why was he here with Cruz. Sally must hate him. He frowned. Maybe there was no use in trying to win Sally back. Cruz walked in and asked "Everything okay?" Lightning stared a moment before faking a smile and answering "Yeah. Yeah everything is okay baby." Cruz smiled and grabbed his hands asking "My parents want to put off Christmas until tomorrow evening. That is okay with you? Right?" Lightning nodded and asked "Hey?.. If we did?.. Stay together?.. Could we move back to Radiator Springs? For my other children?" Cruz shrugged "I guess?... For them. Not her right?.. I love you Lightning.. So much.. I do not want to lose you?.." Lightning swallowed hard and replied softly and kinda nervously, "Yeah.. I mean no.. Not for Sally.. The kids..." Cruz glared a bit but felt satisfied with Lightning's answer. Cruz grabbed her loves face and asked "What about the marriage thing?.. You said we would talk about it?" Lightning's eyed widened correcting "I said it was something to discuss.." Cruz nodded and brushed her finger over his lips explaining "Yeah well.. My dad wants to talk to you and.. I'll bet it's about that.." Lightning sighed and asked "Do I have to?" Cruz giggled and kissed Lightning sweetly.

Lightning grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Cruz wrapped her legs around him and laughed. "I love you so much Mr McQueen." Lightning sighed and sat down in the bed with Cruz in his lap. "You want me to marry you don't you?" He asked. Cruz shrugged with a smile. Lightning had to explain "I can't.. Not right now Cruz. Besides, don't you want me to marry you out of love?.. Not?.." Cruz's smile faded and asked "So you still don't love me?..." she frowned. Lightning frowned and stared into her brown eyes before answering "I love you.. Just?.. It's tough. You can't understand and that's okay!. It's just?.. Tough.." Cruz nodded and pushed Lightning down onto the bed and pushed her nose to his. Their faces so close. She softly spoke in a sexy and raspy tone. "Well.. I love you.. And that's all you need to know.." Lightning smiled a little and they kissed sweetly. The kiss turned a bit and Cruz bit his lip. Pulling his lower lips and getting him a little in the mood. Lightning rubbed his hands across her ass. But in his mind was Sally. How he would of loved having Sally on top of him like Cruz was now. Kissing him like this. Their tongues entered each other's mouths and a small moan came from Lightning's throat. Cruz smiled hearing it.

Lightning rubbed Cruz's hips and sides but imagined the small figure of Sally along his hand. Cruz lowered herself and began sucking and kissing his neck. Lightning breathed heavier and squeased her ass. Oh how he wanted to moan her name.. Sally's name.. Holy fuck he was getting hard. Thinking of Sallys blonde hair in his face. It reminded him of a moment from his amd Sally's past encounters.

Lightning and _Sally_ kissed with a crazy passion. Lightning quickly found his way to her top and pushed his hands underneath it. Rubbing and sqeasing the bra underneath. _Sally_ moaned with pleasure then _Sally_ sat up still with her area on top of his. Both feeling each others arousals through their pants. _Sally_ crossed her arms and took off her shirt in a sexy way. Tossing it down..Lightning immediately grabbed her bra, breasts and gazed upon them. "You look amazing.." Lightning muttered. _Sally_ smiled and stood up on the bed. Giving Lightning a full view as she took down her pants and threw them off.

"Oohh Fuck..." Lightning muttered as he gazed at her spread legs above him. _Sally_ sat back down and began to loosen his pants. Lightning closed his eyes and waited for her pleasure once he was free of his tight pants. _Sally_ grabbed his neck and kissed his lips once more and then his neck.. Whispering "Payback is a bitch.." into his ear. Lightning's eyes widened, he pushed Cruz up asking "What?.." Cruz giggled and repeated "I said Layback a bit.. I'm gonna make sure you enjoy this?" Lightning stared confused and now sick to his stomach. Nervous. "Cruz wait.. I can't right now... I don't feel so good.. Please?.." Cruz stared very confused as she swung her legs off and sat down asking "Did I do something wrong?" Lightning sighed and sat up answering "No.. No you are perfect Cruz.. It's me?.. I don't?.. I don't know what I'm doing?.. You are this?.. Beautiful woman and so young and?.. I'm robbing you of so much?.." Cruz smiled with a shrug. "Well?. I love you and? We are having a baby? I mean you are hot as hell Mr McQueen." She flirted. Lightning smiled and took Cruz's hand. Holding it with his. But thinking of Sally. How hurt she was still...

Sally returned home and opened the door calling out to the baby sitter, "Hey I'm home!.. I forgot to get cash so if you don't mind I'll pay you tomorrow!" Sally set the flowers from Francesco down and her briefcase in the kitchen then noticed more flowers? She stared at them and asked "Tina!? Where did the roses come from?!" But Tina, the young baby sitter didn't answer. Sally walked to the stairs where there were rose petals that lead up the stairs?.. Sally slowly walked up following them up the stairs, through the hall and slowly into the bedroom. The door was shut and she hesitated opening it. So she walked to the baby's room. Colton was asleep peacefully and safe?.. Sally went back to the bedroom and slowly pushed open the door. She smiled and stared as the petals lead to the bed. "Francesco.. Your back early?" Francesco smiled as he was laying on the bed in a full suit.

Francesco stood up and walked up to his woman with a smile greeting "I hoped to surprise you. I paid the sitter and put the boy to sleep for you. I shall run you a bath and make dinner now." Sally raised a brow asking "Wait? So you didn't do this for sex?". Francesco chuckled answering "No. I was going to wait until tomorrow but.. I did it for this." He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Sally turned pale and gasped saying "Oh god. Francesco no?.. No don't.." Francesco raised a brow and asked "Sally it is alright? You do not have to marry me quickly? But I want to ask you now. We can become engaged as long as you wish but I would be honored to call myself your husband one day. So please, Would you give me the honor and bragging rights? Of calling you mine? I promise to take care of you and your children Miss Sally. And do not worry of unfaithfulness for I, Francesco. Could never cheat such an amazing woman." Sally stared at the ring and it was huge. Much bigger than the one Lightning purposed with. His sexy Italian accent.. His handsome suit and beautiful eyes.. Sally stared asking "Where did you get that?.." Francesco glanced at the ring answering "Awe. It was My mama's. Well her Mama's." Sally stared and muttered "Your?.. This was your grandmother's.. From italy?.." She felt faint again. Francesco chuckled a bit answering "Yes Miss Sally." Sally took a deep breath and calmy asked "Um.. Francesco.. If.. I can?...Maybe I can?.. Think?...About that?..'" She did not want to upset him or run him off. Francesco smiled and shrugged "That is fine with me. Would you like that bath and dinner now?" Sally stared for a minute. How could he just bounce right back like he never asked? Francesco took Sally's hands and then kissed her cheek.

"Francesco will be here for you. I would do anything for you Sally." He reasurred. Sally stared blankly but nodded as he placed the ring on the night stand before drawing her a bath and fixing dinner...


	10. ain't my fault

Lightning stared out the window from the small house. Watching as different cars parked and members of Cruz's family came inside. He sighed and glanced at his phone. No texts or calls from Sally. He was alone in the room. With the time, Sally was probably at work by now. Someone knocked on the door. Lightning looked over as Cruz walked in. She looked beautiful in an aqua blue jumpsuit. "Hey? You wanna join everyone else downstairs?" Lightning sighed answering "I will. It's just?.. I feel so out of place." Cruz frowned and walked up to her man. Taking his hands she looked into his eyes "Everyone will love you..Oh and we haven't and aren't telling the entire family about the baby yet. So let's keep that little secret between me and you and my parents. Okay?" "Gladly. Hey? You think after this I can sneak away to the track?" Cruz smiled asking "You don't have to ask me? Which one? The beach or stadium?" Lightning shrugged "Maybe both." Cruz giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ofcourse. And tonight?.. We can head back to the hotel.. I have something planned for you.." Lightning nodded but didn't seem as happy as he probably should or usually would have been. He just didn't have the energy like Cruz to have aex almost every night anymore...

As Lightning pulled up to the beach. He took a minute to just stare out at the ocean. The quiet was truly relaxing. Lightning stepped out and sat on the hood for a moment. He took out his phone and decided to call Sally sense he had the chance. The phone rang a bit. And he began to wonder if she would answer. But then her sweet voice,

 _Hello._

"Hey. I am so glad I got a chance to call you."

 _Yeah? Actually me to.._

"How was your day?"

 _Very interesting really. When are you coming back to Radiator Springs?_

"Uhm.. Tomorrow i think?.. Maybe the following after."

 _Okay.._

Her voice sounded quiet and hurt?

"Hey what's wrong?"

a pause..

 _I don't know what is going on?.. You can't keep calling me and be with her?.. It's not right and it's not fair? To me, to Cruz? Anyone?.._

"I want to see you."

 _Yeah.. We should talk._

"We are talking." He chuckled trying to joke and lift the mood.

 _In person Light._

"Bet you look good."

She smiled a little but she thought about Francesco and decided to tell Lightning.

 _If we are being honest?.. I got to tell you something that happened.._

"Are you okay? The twins? Colt?"

 _No, yeah? Everything is okay. Just?.. You are my best friend Lightning._

"You are mine to."

it got quiet a moment. As Lightning stared at the beach at a sunset look.

"You should be here. I wish you could see this Sal."

 _See what?_

"Oh. I'm at fireball beach. It would be perfect with you here. I'm waiting on Mack to come by. He's bringing one the cars and.. Just gonna have a little time to catch up."

 _No Cruz?_

"Naaa.. She's too clingy lately."

 _Awe, i see.._

it got quiet.

"So what was it you needed to tell me?"

 _Oh right..See?.. Francesco proposed to me.._

it got painfully quiet for a moment.

"What?.. I?.. He did? Really?"

 _Yes. I wanted to tell you and?.. I don't know..._

"Well you said no? Right?" Lightning chuckled like it was a joke.

 _I said i had to think about it._

"Wait?.. You aren't seriously considering marrying the guy? Are you?"

 _I don't know Lightning. He is trying so hard and he's been great with Colton and here for me while you are running around with Cruz?_

another pause swept through

"Oh I'm so glad you said it like that!"

he was being sarcastic and began to sound rude. he became furious.

 _What?_

"Now maybe you can just get a taste of your own crap. I really hope it doesn't work out for you."

 _Excuse me?_

"You heard me. Becuase what you just said!? I want you to think about that, because while you were running back to Ben with your dam pregnancy!? Cruz was there for me! She was there for me and my heart and maybe I should be with her than!?"

 _Hey!?_

"Well that's what it is! You know if you really wanted to be with me? You wouldn't be fucking around with Francesco! And I thought the guy was in Italy!? Where he belonged?"

 _You are being horrible!?_

"So are you going to marry him?"

 _I don't know!?.. I just want to be happy..._

"Should have thought of that before you slept with him."

 _Francesco makes me happy like I wish you would.. Right now you are just being a complete jerk!_

"Well you know!?.. Cruz makes me happy! Happier than you!"

 _Fine. Why don't you marry her than! Apparently she fucks better!_

Lightning got into the car and slammed the door shut yelling, "Nope! She lays there and takes it! You play along! You fuck so much better and if I was with you now I would show you!"

It got kind of quiet again.

 _What would you do to me?.._

Lightning sighed and wasn't even sure he heard that right as he cautiously answered,

"I?.. Would... Slowly?.. Spread your legs open.. And?.. Kiss down the inside of your thighs.." He hoped that she would agree to play along and not push him to away with such sting.

"I love how wet you get.."

 _Well you know how to turn me on._

He smiled realizing what was happening as he sat back into the seat and continued to tease his wife.

"That makes me want you even more.. Makes me want to do that the next time I see you.. Then I would kiss all the way down your thighs.. And I mean, all the way down.."

 _I can almost feel those kisses.._

She said this with a such a raspy long breath. Almost a moan. Lightning was getting excited and pretty proud of himself over this,

"I will spread your area open slowly. Letting out a cool breath against it.. I hope that teases you. Then gently lick up and down.. Staring on the outside and slowly.. Slowly, working my way in.."

 _My back is arched just thinking about it Lightning..._

Oh how he smiled happily.

"You are so hot Sally."

 _Please don't stop there?.._

"Oh you like that? Okay, I would then lick up and down, right into the middle. Right to your sexy clit.. I would slowly use my finger to press against your spot. Pushing inside you deeply. Then rubbing up and down.. You are so wet from this.."

 _Oh gosh Lightning yes.._

"Up inside you, I rub it, caress it.. Over it.. Pulling myself out of you over and over, pushing my fingers back inside as I lick your swollen area with my tongue."

 _Oh my gosh I wish you were here._

"Oh me to.. And I would keep licking and pressing my lips to your area. Sucking in all your juices baby.."

Sally moaned into the phone and asked

 _When can you be here?_ She laughed. It was a joke.

Lightning sighed and saw Mack begin to pull up. "Now. If I could.. Hey.. I miss you.."

 _Than you would be here Light?..._ _And not with her.._

Lightning frowned but needed to get off the phone now.

"I'll be in town soon okay?.. Plus I want to see my son."

 _Okay.. But do not bring Cruz into my house._

"Yes mam."

Sally then hung up. It hurt. She was killing him. With this hope of them getting back together. or atleast having a hot encounter. It made him want Sally more and more sexually sense he already craved her love again.

Mack walked up to the racer as he got out the car. "Lightning! How are you doin kid!?" Mack greeted loudly. Lightning and Mack hugged decently then Lightning replied "Awe it's.. Been a tough couple weeks." Mack nodded and asked "How is Sally?" Lightning sighed answering "I know she's hurting.. I messed up Mack." he frowned. Mack sighed and handed Lightning some keys saying "Come on kid. Let's get some laps in." Lightning smiled looking at the keys.

Lightning sped down the beach fast! "Wooh! This feels good!" He shouted as he skid to a stop. Mack laughed and asked through the head set in the helmet "So any plans for the holidays." Lightning sighed driving the car back toward the starting area. "No.. Cruz wants me to spend it with her at some party. But I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be with Sally and Colt.. If Francesco hasn't taken my place by then." Mack raised a brow and asked "What's he doing?" "He proposed to Sally!? Can you believe that?!" Mack couldn't. He knew how jealous Lightning was over the italian man at times. "What did she say?" he asked. Lightning growled answering "I'll think about it.." He then shifted hard and gunned it hard down the sand! Mack asked "What are you gonna do?" Lightning skid to a stop before answering sadly "I don't know Mack?.. I?.. Maybe I should just give up.." Mack snarled back "I have never seen Lightning McQueen give up. If you want to be with Cruz than you have won. You got what you wanted." "But.. I don't fit in with Cruz?.." Mack nodded explaining "Than you are still in the race." It may not have made sense to some people. But it made sense to Lightning.

Lightning sped up and curved to a stop next to his old friend. He got out and took off the helmet sighing, "Mack, you have been there for me forever? You gave me a job when I couldn't hold one and you got me my chance with Rusty and Dusty. I don't know if I ever thanked you?" Mack smiled shrugging "Don't think nothin of it kid." He nudged Lightning's shoulder. Lightning then asked "What should I do?.. How do I fix this?.." Mack's eyes widened as he gave his honest opinion, "You don't? You can't _fix_ it? Just?.. try to repair it?. The mess you made is always gonna lay there?" Lightning frowned. "If you want Sally, you gotta end things with Cruz. Whether or not you win her back. Prove to Sally she is your wife kid." "How do I do that?.." Lightning asked in a depressing tone. Mack shook his head. "She's your wife? If you don't know what makes her fall in love now than did you ever?" Lightning glared snarling "I can't win her back with the same old tricks." "Fine. Do something that you haven't before?" Lightning thought about it but felt clueless. How was he to show her he was better than Francesco when he wasn't? "But you gotta end it with Cruz." Lightning frowned explaining "It's not that easy Mack.. Cruz.. Cruz os pregnant.. And Sally.." Mack stared speachless. "You?.. Didnt?.." He asked softly. Lightning nodded slowly with a frown. Mack sighed and slapped his forehead saying "I got nothin. I have no clue what you should do than." Lightning just didn't know...

Lightning drove back to the apartment as Cruz told him before. He sighed and stared at the building. He looked at his phone. No messages or anything. And the thought of Sally marrying Francesco hurt. He didn't think he could hurt more! He began to cry and hit the wheel of the car. He stared up at the building. Letting his tears fall. The thought that he could no longer make her happy hurt. The guilt and regret burned inside to the point of breaking.He just sat there and cried. Part of him wanted to go to a bar and drink, part of him wanted Cruz, part of him wanted to hate Sally and yet love her.. But for sure.. All of him wanted her...

Lightning walked into the hotel apartment room. It was dark. Lightning rmembered now that Cruz said she had something planned. He sighed and flipped on the light as he called "Hey..Hey Cruz baby!?.. Not tonight okay?.. I think we need to..." He stopped as he turned seeing her sitting in a chair. Wearing a sheer shirt and new panties, her legs open in the chair with her vibrating toy on a table next to it. Along with the collar leash and the ball gag. "Talk..." Cruz raised a brow and asked "You wanna talk or you wanna drink?" She pointed to the chair and table across from her where there was some scotch and a glass. Lightning hesitated and stared at his girl before answering "I don't feel up to it.." He muttered. Cruz shrugged and replied "Well you can watch?.." Lightning sighed amd stared at the floor. As tempting and beautifully sexy as Cruz was he was hurting right now. Cruz noticed finally and stood up, walking over to hwr boyfriend. "Let me help you relax?.. You won't have to do a thing?" She smiled. Lightning stared into her brown eyes and sighed saying "You look really hot... But I got to much on my mind.."

Cruz brushed her hand to his hip and let it smoothly find it's way to his ass where she geipped firmly and flirted "I want you to watch then.. While I touch myself.." She took hisnhand with her other, "While I pleasure myself in front of you.." She brushed her hand along the front of his pants. Lightning closed his eyes and fuck Cruz knew how to tease him. Cruz pulled hin over to the chair. Lightning sat down and glanced at the drink a moment. He could really use a drink right now. Cruz sat down in the chair and apoke softly, "I'll bet you will enjoy this... Watching me touch myself.. Moaning for you.." Her hands slid down to her panties. Lightning watched closely as her fingers rubbed the black material. "I love watching those blue eyes of your watch me.. Want me.. Do you want me Mr McQueen?.." Lightning stared at her open legs silent. "Do you?.." Lightning sighed and replied "You talk to much.." Cruz stared confused. Then Lightning got up and took the gag, placing the ball into hwr mouth he petted her hair on top her head saying "That's better.." He then sat down and poured himself some of the drink and motioned for her to continue. Cruz whimpered a bit. She wouldn't be able to verbally tease him as much now.

Cruz took hee phone from the floor and played some music. _aint my fault zara Larsson.._ Then proceeded.

The ball was wet in her mouth, and her area was soaking as soon as she touched it. Her new panties were flooded, and she rubbed herself to keep herself at bay. Lightning held his scotch and tried to be nonchalant, but she could tell from the way that the glass dipped and turned in his hand that he wanted this. She had not even looked at his crotch yet.

She did not have to.

The scent of her own arousal crept up her body, as she ran her hands over her new sheer top. She could smell herself, and she loved the taste of herself. She waved her finger to her mouth to let him know that she would taste herself, well if she was not gagged. She pulled the strap of her panties and started to rub herself again. The room smelled like her, she was ripe to be picked. Her hand moving over her ares, she teased her breasts before she used the strap of her panties like a rein and attended to her naked area. Lightning cleared his throat ordering in a deep tone, "Don't cum.. unless I say so.." He fidgeted.

She smiled and became noisy with her touch on her hot skin, watching the glass shift in Lightning's hand, and yes now, now she looked at his crotch at what she was going to get. She couldn't wait and started to give it to herself. She stuck her fingers inside because she needed something inside of her, rubbing was not enough anymore. Her fingers slipped easily through her opening, and she groaned. Cruz was practically slipping out of the chair because she was moving so much, and fucking herself so good while Lightning watched her. She felt like she was going to come.

So she stopped.

She had left her favourite toy on the table before her. Her fingers would not be enough for the kind of orgasm she wanted to have, and even though Lightning told her she was not to come until he said so…Cruz was going to get herself good and hot. If she was lucky, she was going to make him want to come in his pants.

Fondling her toy, she let her fingers around each ball on the dildo as they widened. Her eyes widened as well, and she knew she was going to have to be extra careful that she did not come. If she did, Lightning would not go easy on her.

She drove the dildo into her, each ball widening her, and making her convulse with pleasure. She moved it in and out of her, losing herself. Cruz fucked herself so good, that she almost did not need Lightning!

That was a lie, she knew from the moment they met, that she was going to need him.

For the time apart, Cruz had not been able to forget his eyes, the way that he looked at her from across the rooms,the track. His texts had been compelling, he was intelligent and his facilitation with words was like they were his playground.

He looked at her now, and she stared unflinchingly back at him.

"I could watch you fuck yourself all night," he said never taking his eyes off of her.

Cruz then asked, "But you are gonna fuck me right?.." Oh the way she asked was so hot. "Absolutely." He nodded at her response and picked up his scotch. The drink began to get into his head as he poured more.

The rest of the conversation flowed, it was so easy to be with him. The way he looked at her was the thing that got her off the most. The way his eyes held hers and said things to her that did not come out of his mouth. Lightning's reserve was charming, but his eyes revealed everything he did not say. That was why he was a good dominate mate, because she wanted to please him instinctively. She wanted to see the satisfaction in his face when she did something that pleased him.

Even now, driving the dildo in and out of her, the pleasure she gave herself was only parallel to the pleasure she gave Lightning. His eyes on her so hot and hard, watching her every twitch, her slightest movement.

Cruz had had enough, the seat wet with a mixture of her sweat and her own wetness. She was a mess of desire.

She needed Lightning now.

Slipping her toy carefully out of her so she would not come successfully, she sauntered over to him. No words were necessary as he received her. Fondling her ass with his drink in his hand before he took a sip, put the drink down and gave her ass his full attention. Cruz dipped onto his lap with ease. She was happy that she had her gag in her mouth because she wanted to kiss him, and the way she was felt kissing would be a distraction and not a means to an end.

Her choice was a good one, as within moments she was on her back and Lightning licked her area. His lips smacked with his enjoyment. She felt his lower lip graze her the sweet spot between her area and asshole, and almost exploded.

But he still had not told her she could come. Which was torture!

Drool ran down the side of her face, as she moaned as he sucked and spanked her wet area. He was trying to make her not be a good girl, and she was going to be. She was going to wait because she knew if she did he would transport her to another galaxy.

When he pulled away from her, she kept stroking herself. She knew he was not going to leave her like that, but she still needed something her area was so wet and hungry. Cruz heard his belt unbuckle, and she dripped with a lustful hunger. Her hand felt like it was going to fly off she rubbed herself so hard, thankfully Lightning did not make her wait for a very long time. Naked and hard, he slipped into her. He did not stop rubbing her but continued to as he thrust into her and she thought she would lose herself.

But he still had not told her that she could come!?

As she fought not to come, while savouring his thrusts, Cruz was startled when he took the ball out of her mouth. She smiled because she knew what that meant, as she got on her knees and folded her arms behind her back. Her scent emanated from his member before she put her mouth on it, and she sucked him eagerly until she choked. Not being gagged anymore, she needed something to fill her mouth completely and it was his hard, ready stiff. Cruz knew that he knew she was enjoying herself too much, and he playfully spanked her. She did not care, she was greedy for his member and drooled like a baby. She loved him in her mouth, loved him directing her mouth on him.

The only thing she liked more was Lightning inside her, and she swore that he could read her mind as he stopped her from sucking him off. Now he was going to fuck her,

she hoped.

She was good on her own, but she was ready for him now. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she stood up as he slipped her thong off and kissed her ass. Cruz stiffened because she was going to come, and he still had not told her that she could!

Lightning sat back on the chair, and she lowered herself over him. Lightning hesitated continuing as he began to think of Sally... Poir Sally was hurt by the very thing he was doing now again.. But then there was Francesco.. But that call earlier... Cruz waited.. Wondering... Was he going to put in it, or her? He was taking too long, so she took his member and pushed it into her. She moaned with desperation, it felt so good to have him inside her. She swivelled her hips, the way she knew drove him crazy. He was driving her crazy, and damn it if she was not going to make him want to come as much as she did! Cruz swivelled and ground herself on him, and when he could not take it anymore he shoved her forward onto her knees roughly. Almost to rough!

Doggy-style. Cruz was unhinged, as he took her and he knew that they were treading on thin ice if he continued to take her like this. Was he going to give her permission to come, or was he teaching her a lesson at this point. He didn't love her he just loved her area and her curves. It was clear this time.. And it showed that maybe she knew that. She was not the perfect submissive as usual, but she was trying.

Moving onto their sides, Lightning moved in and out of her with more purpose. Cruz was afraid she was going to lose control, but she moved with him with more resolve that she could have imagined. He rubbed her clit and whispered "Louder for me.." in her ear. His breath almost made her come she was that close to the edge, as he whispered finally with,

"Come for me…"

Cruz exploded on command, as soon as he said it. She knew this was her reward for obeying him. This was why she was a switch because this type of reward was the best kind, as he kept pounding into her and she took him with her rolling onto her back and squeezing his member as much as she could.

She wanted to make him explode.

He did.

His hot come all over her. Cruz smiled with such satisfaction as Lightning stood up and put his pants back on. He sipped the rest of his drink and muffled "I.. Have to go.." Grabbing his keys and leaving Cruz on the floor.


	11. take a risk

Lightning, a little tipsy. Pulled up to the closest bar he could find. He Parked the car with a jult and realized he hit the fender of a car next to him. So he readjusted and then went on inside for another drink. He knew he treated Cruz badly, but it wasn't anything she did. He was fighting inside with himself...

Sally left work headed home for the night. She opened the car door then noticed a note on the windshield. Sally grabbed it and sat in her car to read it.

 _You deserve an suv that can haul around your children and still hold that class that makes you you. Look in glove box_

 _-Fran_

Sally hesitated and looked at her glove compartment. She set down the note and opened the glove box where a set of keys were. Firstly Sally realized she forgot to lock up her car. Second, She wasn't sure what to think? Francesco gave her a new vehicle?.. Sally took the keys and pressed the locking button to see if it was here and lights blinked and and a beep. She looked over to see a black porsche cayenne. She stared pretty surprised. Sally stepped back out and took a good look at the brand new Porsche. She kinda gasped at it. She couldn't believe Francesco did this. Her phone buzzed and Sally sighed a bit answering,

"Hey Francesco.."

 _Good night Miss Sally. I hope work was well. And Did you get my uh.. Gift?_

"Oh yes.. Yes I did."

 _I know it is not blue but I hope the dark color will do._

"It's an amazing gift Francesco.. You are such an.. incredible guy."

 _Well you are an incredible woman. Have you thought about my proposal? Any chance?_

"I have.. some.. But.. Just let me think about it a little longer please.."

 _Oh. Well.. Ofcourse. Anything for you._

"Wow.. You are?.. You amaze me.. You really do."

 _Is that a good thing?_

"I believe so.."

 _Miss Sally. I will not play with you heart. I understand I can not be your first love but.. I would never want to be?.. i want to be your last. And I hope an excellent father figure to your children._

Sally was speachless as she stood there. Thinking. "Give me until tomorrow night?.. Please?.."

 _Take your time. Just not too_ much time.

"Thank you. For that and for the car and?. Just everything Francesco. I never expected to?.. Fall in love again."

 _So you love Francesco?_

"I didn't say I love you. I said I fell in love again."

 _But would that not be me?_

"I'm sorry?.. I was talking about the Porsche." she joked

Francesco chuckled.

 _Ooohhh I see. It is a funny joke you made. Falling in love with another car, I see._

"It's late. I'm gonna go home.. Get some sleep.."

 _Alright. Goodnight Miss Sally._

"Night."...

Lightning sat at the bar grabbing a drink. He only had one. He was thinking of Sally and Cruz.. He didn't know how to handle any of this. He began to wish he could just run away. But with kids he couldn't. Plus he would never forgive himself. He finished his drink and decided he should go back home to Cruz. apologize and make up for hia rude behavior. He got up and bumped into some guy. "Woah.. Sorry just.. leaving.." Lightning muttered. The man stared at Lightning as he began to leave and called "Woah, woah, hold on. I know you kid." That voice was familiar. Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes. He did not have the energy for this. The man grabbed Lightning's shoulder and stopped him from leaving. Lightning turned facing the familiar man. "So what's your deal? Why you here? Wow, you look aweful McQueen." Lightning pulled away and snarled "I don't want to do this Chick.. I just wanna go home.." Chick chuckled replying "Oh? Home to the other woman? Or home like? To the wife?" Lightning sighed with a frown answering "Not now Chick.. I can't deal with it right now okay?" "Hey what are doin here in Florida huh? Old lady kick you out?" Lightning just stared at the former rival for a moment. "Oh she did!? Wow. Could of seen that comin. Heard she has been hanging around another racer. That true?" Chick asked. Lightning glared and snarled rudely "Fuck you Chick.." Then began to leave.

Chick nudged one the guys next to him mumbling "Watch this.. Let's have some fun. Get your phone ready.. Hey kid! If I would have known you were letting racers take turns with the wife I would of been in line." Lightning took a deep breath and continued to leave. "Tell me?! What's her favorite position!?" Lightning stopped before exiting the door.

The bar tender stepped in yelling at Chick "Dude! That's enough!" and gave the motion for him to cut it out. Chick gave the man a look then continued "Tell me, what is it? Missionary? Spreading her legs wide open? Or Cowgirl? I'd give her a nice ride.. Or wait! I know!? Doggy style! So she can get her ass rubbed with a good slap from behind!" he and his company chuckled. Lightning's brows lowered and he snapped. Turning and running toward Chick. Chick began to run but Lightning pushed and tackled Chick to the ground and the two began fighting violently on the floor!...

Jackson glanced at his phone as it buzzed. He glanced at it. "Unknown number?.." He didn't recognize the caller. "Thirsty fans.." He added to himself as he continued to play on his computer. Then the text caught his attention.

 _Unknown number_

 _I'm in town.. If you wanna catch up any? Ive missed you. Not sure if it was even okay to contact you. I saw you in the races and you are amazing Jackson! Congrats!_

Jackson stared at it a moment before texting back,

 _Jackson_

 _Who is this_

 _Unknown number_

 _Andrew._

Jackson swallowed hard and nervously. Thinking of hos past. He was ashaned and hated it. And wasn't sure if he really wanted to see his friend again...

Sally walked into the kitchen, bouncing her son on her hip. Getting a pot of coffee made for the morning. "Finally. Mommy has a day off to spend with you. My little man." She smiled and kissed her son's face. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Then placed Colton down into his jumper. She walked back to get some coffee but stopped as she heard Lightning's name on the tv,

 _"Lightning McQueen was seen at a local bar last night in a fight with former rival racer, Chick Hicks." Chick stepped up to the microphone, his faced bruised up. "Don't forget, piston cup champion. But, Yeah? the guy just came at me!? No reason at all!?"_

Sally shook her head. Chick was lying. She wasn't sure what happened. But Chick must have done something to taunt Lightning.

 _"McQueen was arrested and taken for holding. We believe alcohol played a major part in this."_

The video showed Lightning being taken away in hand cuffs. Sally sighed with a frown. "What happened Stickers.." She muttered to herself...

The officer called out "McQueen. Someone's here to get you." Lightning runned his fingers through his hair and wobbled to the officer who guided him toward the doors. Cruz ran over and hugged him shouting "I was so scared!? I can not believe what you did!?" Lightning sighed and asked the officer "So I'm free to go now?" The man nodded, pointing toward the door. Lightning and Cruz walked out and outside, cameras flashed so they went back inside to avoid the press quickly. Cruz asked the officer "Is there a back door we can use?" The officer hesitated and sighed, answering by pointing down the hall. Cruz and Lightning walked to the back door. Once alone and near the back door, Cruz stopped him and pinned him against the wall asking "What happened to you!? Why did you go out and?.. how could you be so stupid!?" Lightning pushed Cruz away and went out the door. Cruz followed and yelled "Don't walk away from me!" Lightning stopped and snarled asking "What do you want from me Cruz!?" Cruz stared and answered "I?.. I just want you?.. I don't know how else to answer that?"

Lightning frowned and thought about venting to Cruz about Sally and Francesco. "You know I got you out of jail? And that's a hell of way to say thank you!?" Lightning nodded. "You're right.. I'm sorry.. I had a bad night?.. After I left.. After I left, I had a bad night... I should have stayed with you.." Cruz sighed bur smiled and walked closer, hugging her boyfriend. "I forgive you.. I love you." Lightning brushed her hair and thought of Sally again. He needed to get to radiatoRadiator Springs. "Hey... I need to get back to town.. I gotta see my son." Cruz nodded and held his hand tightly saying "Okay. Let's go back to the hotel and pack.." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before they both grabbed a ride to pick up the rental and then home...

Flo stood in front of Sally's couch. Watching the news with Lightning and the bar fight. Flo sighed and asked "Have you talked to him sense?" Sally shook her head. Colton was between her legs on thw floor playing with some cars. Sally then replied "You know?.. Ever sense his crash it's like he lost himself.. Ever sense my betrayal.. Lightning hasn't been himself Flo?.." Flo starred at her young friend. Tears began to form in Sally's eyes. "Is all this my fault?.." She asked. Flo frowned and sat down next to Sally. Rubbing her back gently. "Baby it's okay. You didn't do this. That there was probably something Hicks started to make Lightnin look bad. You know that. Don't cry.." Sally nodded and wiped the tears she already had "I feel like it's all my fault.. Part of me wants to bring him back here and help him find his way but.. Then there's Francesco who?.. At this point would maybe better for Colton?.. And I hate that Flo.." Flo sighed, unsure what to say.

"Francesco is this?.. Surprisingly amazing man. I believe I could really be happy with him but.. Lightning has this hold on me.." Flo nodded silent. Both sat there silent a moment. Then Sally grabbed out her phone, "You know what. I'm gonna call him." Flo stared a moment before asking "Who?" "Lightning.. If he is able to answer." She growled. Flo nodded and played with Colton as Sally stepped away. The phone rang.. and rang...

Lightning and Cruz were packing to head to the air port. Cruz felt her back pocket of her jeans vibrate. She grabbed out the phone, Lightning's phone and glanced at it. Lightning didn't notice, he was packing. So Cruz hit ignore and placed it back into her pocket. She knew she could never win against Sally. And she didn't want to lose Lightning now that he was hers...

Sally sighed and tossed her phone onto the table. He ignored her call. It hurt and itade her angry. But she kept it cool. Maybe he just couldn't answer. At least that's what she convinced herself...

Lightning and Cruz boarded the plane. Cruz was out before Lightning. She was tired from waiting up most the night for Lightning to come back home. Her hand rested on his. Lightning sighed and gently pulled it away. Staring. He knocked her up.. He felt so bad for that. He didn't love her. Not really. He just didn't want to be alone if he couldn't get Sally back. He thought Boit his talk with Mack to some. How he would need to leave Cruz, risk being alone for Sally. He sighed and thought about it. What if Francesco was there. Oh how he could not deal with anyone else pushing his buttons. Especially Francesco...


	12. First fights are the worse

Lightning and Cruz pulled up to the motel in Radiator Springs. Cruz rushed inside. Feeling horribly sick! Lightning grabbed the bags and began to take them in when he noticed Francesco outside the cafe. Some younger women drooling over him. He sighed and watched a moment. Then he decided to talk to the Italian. He was already pissed and ready to fight. So Lightning just didn't care. "Hey Francesco!" He called. but not Rudely. Flo's eyes widened as she heard and she watched carefully after what happened with Bentwheel.

Lightning approached Francesco asking "Did you propose to Sally?" Francesco nodded. Lightning shook his head and snarled "How could you do that?" "Depends. Is Francisco's answer going to get him beaten up? Like you did to the other man?" Francesco grabbed a drink feom a passing waitress and sipped it. Lightning sighed replying "No... I just want to know why?.." Francesco glared a bit, stating deeply as Lightning before answering "What happened to you eh? Lose your spark?" he asked. Lightning muttered softly "I lost my wife.." Francesco felt bad but wasn't a fool. "Francesco understands you feel bad. You should. You hurt Miss Sally. Francesco only proposed because she deserves better and I love her. I can clearly see, maybe not as much as you? But I respect her. I would never hurt her as you did." Lightning just frowned, kicking the ground he asked something that just came to his mind, something he should have asked long before any if this.. "Is she happy?.." Francesco glared some before answering "You should ask her yourself." He bobbed his head to the side. Lightning glanced over and saw Sally. She cut her hair. What once was a flow of long blonde hair now was a short pixie for whatever reason she cut it? "Sally.." He muttered. Sally stared at the two men before her. Francesco Bernoulli. Who had been beyond caring and sweet and truly a man to her... Than there was Lightning McQueen, Who broke her but still loved her in his heart.

Lightning stepped closer complimenteing "You look good.." Sally didn't acknowledge his words though. "How long are you back for?.." She asked softly. Almost like she was actually disappointed to see him? Lightning raised a brow admitting "I hadn't planned on leaving?.." Sally nodded and then spoke to Francesco "Could you give us a minute?" Francesco glared at Lightning before answering "Reluctantly.." Then walked away. Lightning faked a smile. A stupid and obvious fake smile before asking "How are you feeling?.." Sally sighed, ignoring his question and instead asking "Did Cruz come back with you or just you?" Lightning's eyes widened answering "Well.. She?.. Did come along.." Sally frowned and nodded. Lightning took her hand and continued, "I missed you.. I really did Sally.." Sally pulled her hand away and took a moment to just get a look at her husband. He had changed in the last two years. Into someone she didn't even know anymore. Sally realized that he was never going to just change. This thing he had with Cruz had torn them and turned him into someone else. And it's not easy to come back from that. Sally stepped back and replied, "You.. I can't do this?.. Not anymore.. I had hoped affter seeing you that my heart would just fall back in love with you but?.." She glanced at Francesco with a sigh. "It's just?.. Not going to happen.." Lightning could not believe this. He really ruined them. "Sally please don't say that? You just need some time to?.. Fall in love with me again?.. You didn't love me when we first met? You aren't just gonna love me now." Sally quickly replied, "That maybe true but.. Then there is Francesco?.. And he has been beyond amazing to me?" It became silent as the two of them stared at each other. Lightning felt himself hurt in an entirely different way than before. Like a hole just gaped open inside. But then he asked that question that hurt but he had to put Sally first. He had to. To prove anything to her. "Does?..I mean?..." But it was hard to ask it. It was painful to. "Does... Does he make you happy?.. Are you?.. Happier?.. Without me?.." Sally hesitated answering. She glanced at Francesco once more before answering, "No. I mean I am. I'm happy but.. It's not the same. I can be happy with Francesco. But you are always going to be in my life Lightning? We have children together and.." Sally paused and sighed, rubbing her face "And if.. Cruz.. Is going to be part of that life than.. Than we need to figure this out between us all.. Okay?"

Lightning was surprised of Sally's words as he nodded slowly. It got quiet again. Lightning cleared his throat before continuing asking, "So?.. You?.. Just to be clear?... Don't?... I mean?.." Sally sighed and spoke up rubbing her eyes, "We need to talk somewhere more private later okay?.." Lightning felt sick. He grabbed her hand again and asked "What is it?.. What do you need to say?.." Sally stared into his blue eyes. She felt like crying as she ripped her arm away "Not here. Trust me.." Lightning swallowed hard. He couldn't take any more bad news. Sally then took a deep and calming breath to keep her tears at bay, "I'll see you later Lightning. Call me later if you want to see Colton." She said so cold. Stone cold. Then she walked to Franceaco. Lightning stared at the two of them a moment. He deserved this after what he did... But with a second glance he realized.. It wasn't him who deserved this pain, but.. _She_ deserved _this._ To be happy. Even of that meant it wasn't him anymore. That if he truly loved Sally. He'd let ger go...

Francesco had stayed over for dinner with Sally that night. He cooked for them and Colton. He loved to cook and it showed. Sally picked at her plate most of the dinner. Playing with the food with her fork. Francesco fed Colton and asked "Is it not to your taste?" Sally looked up answering "Oh no, the food is excellent Francesco." She frowned. Francesco knew it was Lightning. He hesitated in asking but "Do you want him?" Sally raised a brow. Kind of playing dumb. "Do you want the man who has already put you through such pain over me?" he asked again. Sally sighed scolding gently "Please don't ask me that. And don't aay it like that?" "So you do." he snapped. And maybe it was the hormones from the pregnancy or the fact Lightning was back in town, or Francisco's tone of voice but Sally went off saying "You know he may have hurt me but Lightning was my husband for years! I don't care how badly he hurt me, part of me will always love him! And if you can't accept that than you should go!" Francesco's eyes widened. Sally never talked like this before? Not to him. He stood up and scolded "Francesco understands you are upset. And it it obvious you still grieve for his affections! Francesco!.. I!.. I know that I will never be your first love but I will not be treated as such as second place to a man who!?.. Who!?..cusa patetica per un uomo. Puttane del cazzo come un coniglio che cresce! Ti ha messo le corna! Non merita alcun rimorso da parte tua !? Voleva la bici !? Quindi dovrebbe guidarlo!?" he raised his voice. Sally stood up snarling "Oh no! You know I can't speak Italian! What does that mean!?" Francesco hit the table answering loudly "He wanted the bicycle!? Let him ride it!?" Sally raised a brow and shook her head "I don't understand you!? A bike?" Francesco rolled his eyes snarling under his breath "Incompetente.." Sally became furious yelling "Oh I understood that one!" "Well great!? Was that so hard!?"

Sally shook her head yelling "You know you said you had cheated before too!?" she reminded. Francesco crossed his arms snarling "Si. But never a bedswerver." Sally just stared repeating "Bed swerver? Why do you talk so strangly!? You think I want my kids saying things like that!? bed swerver and ride a bike? And some random cuss words in italian?" Francesco snickered "Please. Americans cuss so much more than us italians. We are so much more refined than you?.. You americans." Sally's brows lowered snarling "Are you trying to get on my nerves!? You just wanted me to marry you!? Now you are calling me a?! A? Bed swerver?" Francesco's eyes widened explaining "No. I meant him. McQueen is a bedswerver. And it is one word. Not two. it means to sleep in different beds with other people.. I would never call you that." It got quiet as the two of them stared at each other.

Colton finally then began balling his eyes out! Sally sighed and picked him up. Trying to calm the child. Francesco frowned and apologized "Miss Sally.. I'm sorry.. I did not mean to make him cry?.." Sally got Colt to calm before replying with a nod, "I know.. I'm sorry to.. Lightning has me so?.. So mad and I think I began to take it out on you.." She then walked out of the room to place Colton down with a bottle. Francesco frowned and felt pretty bad for their first fight over something as stupid as McQueen. Francesco followed his girlfriend and spoke up "Hey.. Miss Sally.. You can tale whatever you need to out on me anytime.. I understand.. Sometimes the body needs to. When you mentally can mot handle things. It is normal. I am sorry od my reaction.." Sally sighed rubbing her head. Francesco smiled and gazed at her and her new hair style. "You pull off the look quite well." Sally smiled a little now replying "Come on.. Let's finish dinner

Colton ia content playing.." Francesco smiled at the kid then stopped Sally saying, "Hey..Ti amo." Sally sighed scolding "I don't speak your language Francesco.." Kinda sounding annoyed. Francesco chuckled translating "I love you." Sally's eyes widened as she stepped back "No?.. No you don't?.. You only love the idea of.. Of a wife.." Francesco shook his head explaining "That is not true? I love you Senora Sally." Sally stared. Feeling lost. "I love you very much. You are an elegant woman." Sally stared at her son and then back at her boyfriend scolding "No you don't! Stop lying to me?!.. Why would you dare!?" She began to storm off to the bedroom. Francesco, very confused followed asking "Why not!? Sally!? You are perfecto!? Even in our fights?" She quickly turned and snapped "One!? We had one fight Francesco! Uno!? If that's how you say it!" She rushed into her room with Francesco following "Sally wait!? i do not understand!? What did I do?!" Sally slammed the door on him. Forcing him out. Francesco stood there very confused. "Miss Sally?.. I do not get it? I said I love you?.. Now in italy?.. Usually a woman such as you would reply with I love you to. Very much Francesco.. Not this!? Slamming a door into my face!?" Sally began crying and yelled "You don't love me! Stop saying you do!"

 _To be continued..._

 **sorry. leaving y'all with that! Hope I don't make you wait to long for the next chapter! Their fight made me stuck and yet went exactly how i wanted it to!**


	13. The other woman

Lightning and Cruz had just finished a fight of their own. Lightning wanted to go over to see Sally but, Cruz insisted he stay with her sense she was feeling sick. Which she lied and was feeling fine. Which then set Lightning off as he knew she was lying and bla bla bla..

Cruz slammed the bathroom door shut loudly. Lightning growled and hit the bed with his fist before sitting on it. Pissed and upset. Really he could just go see Sally but did not want to make things between him and Cruz any worse right now. So he sat there for some time. He heard the shower begin and decided to go out for a drink. He did leave Cruz a note at least before heading out.

 _Cruz.. I had to give us some space. I am to angry right now to talk. Sorry._

Lightning made his way to a small bar down town. NOT Wheel well. That could wind up being a disaster! He walked in and began his first, second, and third drink. Trying to just get that anger knocked down a few notches before returning home to Cruz. Although he wanted Sally.. But.. If she was happier with Francesco.. He really would need to accept his fate...

Jackson was sipping down a drink slowly as he watched some useful tactics for the last race of the season, The piston cup. Watching some old school moves to pull on Cruz and win. He already won last year as a Rookie. And this last year to Cruz. This year he would not lose to her. No distractions, none. His phone beeped. Someone on his social messaging. Jackson glanced at it.

Message request from Andrew Brakeline

Jackson hesitated but.. Out of curiosity accepted.

 _Andrew,_

 _Hey Jackson! Never heard from you sense we might catch up?_

 _Jackson,_

 _Yeah. I am always busy man. There is no way I can clear up my schedule._

 _Andrew,_

 _Oh._

 _Well I can come to a race? I just got to get some passes for pit row. Then I could see you race._

 _Jackson,_

 _You can't do that._

 _Andrew,_

 _Why not?_

 _I thought you missed me to?_

 _Jackson,_

 _I have. I would love to catch up. But things are the same. My parents..._

Jackson hesitated sending that. So he edited that one

 _Jackson,_

 _I have but things have not changed._

 _Andrew,_

 _They haven't for me either.._

Jackson stared at that message. He sighed and licked his lips as his mouth felt dry. Debating if he could see his friend without complications of anyone finding out anything from before. That was the last thing he needed. It could very well kill his career as a racer. Just like how high school was ruined. So badly that his parents moved the family away. Far away and made Jackson go to therapy. It was awful. And though things have changed in the past few years. His family, his pain and his fear of that feeling of being shut out, abandoned, made fun of, the teasing and rejection?... Was still there and hadn't changed yet.

 _Jackson,_

 _Okay. Let's meet up. But I can not let anyone see me with you. I am sorry but that is how it is.. If anyone?.. Knew anything It could end my racing days quickly._

 _Andrew,_

 _So I can't watch you race?_

 _Jackson,_

 _From the stands. Not any closer. I am sorry..._

 _Andrew,_

 _I'll take it. I want to see your last race._

Jackson stared and thought before asking though,

 _Jackson,_

 _How is your music going?_

 _Andrew,_

 _Look me up on you to dude?_

 _Jackson,_

 _Will do sometime.. I'll catch up with you later._

Jackson tossed his phone down and thought about it for a moment. Remembering the pain of the teasing.. His parents.. He felt his heart break a little. But his parents were paying for everything and in a way, He had never lived without them. He could not risk them finding out he had been in contact with Andrew if he was going to continue his life as it was. Then he grabbed his phone back up and searched for Andrew's music on you to. Scrolling through, Andrew still stuck to pop love songs. Funny. It made Jackson snicker and he clicked one. Listening to His friend sing brought back memories of his past and his parents. He quickly closed the app and sighed. Not sure how he felt about this anymore...

Lightning sat there. Drinking. He wasn't drinking to get drunk. He was not drunk. Just needed to get out of the house from Cruz. He sat there. Thinking of Sally.. Oh how he missed her love.. craved her affection. He thought of the memories. And right now he even missed their fights. Yes, even their fights. Lightning sipped his drink and sat alone, listening to the soft music play. The small amount of other customers gossiping and he did not care. He needed to be away from Cruz. He was so mad at her. Not for any real reason. He just did not get along with her. They didn't work as a couple. They were fun, she was fun but slowly.. She was becoming clingy and annoying and in constant need of affection and attention. It was old fast. He didn't want to tell her that though and hurt her. Especially sense she was pregnant with his baby. Which he really should go to another doctor visit with her to check on that. And Sally.. He needed to talk to her. So Lightning grabbed out his phone and stared at her name for a moment. He took a breath before stepping outside in the alley way to call her. It rang.. And rang, and she answered.

 _Hey Light.._

She sounded like she had been crying?

"Hey? What's wrong?"

 _Francesco and I got into a fight.. It's nothing.. Hey? Actually can you come over?_

"Um?.. Yeah? When? Now?" He began patting down his pockets for his keys. Not sure if he still had them even?

 _Yes.. Please.. I just?..I.._

"Hey, you don't have to explain. I'll be there as fast as Lightning."

Sally snickered a bit,

"Hey! Got you to smile didn't I?"

Sally sighed, _Yes.. Yes you did.. Thank you Lightning.._

"anytime Sally.. Seriously, I'm on my way." He grabbed his keys out and walked to the car, opening the door.

 _Okay..Hey?..Lightning?.._

He sat down in the car, "Yes?"

 _I am.. You are so important to me.. And nobody understands how much I'm?... I'm hurting except possibly you?.. But.. We are so hopelessly gone. Like?.. There is nothing to save between us..I almost wish we could?..I don't know.. This?.. This thing with Cruz?.. I'm never going to forget it?.. I want to.. But?..It's over.. We are over.. That's just the end.. Right?"_

Lightning sighed and sat there silent for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say back to that?

"I'm on my way. Okay? We can talk there."

 _Yeah.. Okay.._...

Sally heard Lightning at the door and opened it to him, instantly hugging him tightly. Crying into his chest! Lightning wrapped his arms around her and just took in her scent. God it felt good! "What is wrong?! You are scaring me!" Lightning announced loudly! Sally only pulled away for a split second, enough to take a breath and say "I missed you.." Lightning pulled her back into his embrace and agreed, "I missed you more.." Sally pulled away and asked "How are we suppose to do this? Remain friends and handle parenting and?.. Cruz?" Lightning shrugged answering "I?.. I don't know Sally?.. I wish I did.." Sally sniffled "This is seriously messed up.. Everything I mean." Lightning nodded agreeing. Sally rubbed her eyes of the tears and laughed at herself some "I'm sorry, Would you like a drink or something? We can sit down in the living room?" Lightning shook his head and let his hand out, "Go ahead.. Let's talk.." Sally faked a small smile and guided the two of them to the couch.

Upon sitting down Lightning asked "Where's Colt?" Sally smiled answering "Asleep for now.. I had to get him to calm down.." Lightning nodded and asked "So what happened?" Sally sighed and her smile faded explaining "Francesco and I got into a small fight.. And it escalated quickly." "But he didn't touch... Hurt you?.." Sally shook her head continuing "But.. He told me he.. Before I admit this.. I need to know.. you?.. You won't hear this as my husband?.. I need you as a friend right now." Lightning became sick to his stomach with worry. Wondering what on earth she was about to admit? But he nodded silently. Sally took a deep breath and continued honestly, "So.. Francesco.. Told me that he loves me.." Lightning was blank. Blank stare, blank minded. Blank. But also, part of him figured as much. I mean the italian did propose to her? "And..We fought really badly after I just couldn't tell him it back?..." Lightning nodded then his eyes widened asking "Wait? You don't love him?" Sally shook her head. Lightning's heart raced fast and hard in his chest. Maybe he drank one to many or something.

Sally glared a bit and snarled "What's that matter to you? You have Cruz?" Lightning stared with a frown mummbling "Right.." It hurt. Sally sighed. Lightning placed his hand on her knee asking with a caring smile "How are the twins?" Sally smiled some answering "Good. Both are doing well..I hope this doesn't make you mad but?.. i found out the genders the other day?.." Lightning raised a brow still smiling, "You did?" She nodded. Lightning chuckled asking "Well what are they?!" He seemed excited to know, which made Sally smile a real smile as she answered with a giggle.."One is a boy and.. The other is a girl." Lightning smiled wider and hugged Sally confirming "Another boy!? And a little girl?!" Sally smiled and nodded with somewhat of a giggle. "Now we just gotta come up with some names Stickers." Strickers. Holy fuck it felt good to hear that. But then Sally's expression changed quick. She must of noticed and realized what she just called him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that." Lightning smiled though, rubbing her knee reassuring "No, it's okay. Hey how are you really doing? And don't just say you're fine?.. i want to know?.. Are you sick a lot? Hurting? I hope you are taking it easy with so much work?" Sally smiled once again, "Okay. I'm not really that sick really. I've gained weight but that's good you know? And I think I'm gonna sell the hotels maybe?.. And I'm resigning as a candidate for mayor..." Lightning raised a brow asking "Why? I thought you really wanted to run the town? You had great ideas?" Sally nodded explaining "It's hard to run for mayor and get people to listen when all they care about is... Is.. my husband's affair?.." Lightning sighed. He didn't mean to ruin that for Sally. "I'm sorry." he muttered. Sally shrugged. There was nothing he could do about that though. "What would you do then? Just back to being the town's lawyer?" "Attorney. But no. I think I'm quitting the firm to." Lightning raised a brow asking "Than what will you do?" Say stared inti his blue eyes before softly announcing "Stay home.. With Colton and the twins. Plus I have plenty of money to just never work again if I wanted?" She joked. She was a workaholic and Lightning knew that.

Sally took his hands and explained "I want to be with you. But?.. You seem to want Cruz?.." Lightning frowned and stood up explaining himself and admitting "No Sally?! I do not want to be with Cruz? I just don't want to be alone!?.. I know it's selfish and horrible of me but if you don't want to actually give me another chance?.. Even if you did?.. What if you just can't love me again? What if you always hate me and despise me!?" Sally stood up reassuring "Lightning I love you.. I can give you another chance. I want you. I want you more than Francesco?" "So you aren't going to marry him?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head, "No?.. Francesco and I aren't going to work out.. I told him I just can't.." Lightning stared. So they broke up? Which meant Sally was available again! Lightning stood silent. Sally sighed and added "You can't say you will be with me but then go to her?.. I can't trust you.. That's the only thing holding us back.." Lightning nodded and replied "I will leave her. For you. I want you. Please?.." Sally turned away, thinking. Lightning gently forced her to face him again and dropped to his knees."Please.. Please give me another chance.. I want to come home.. Be with you and our kids!?.. Please?..." Sally knelt down on her knees to meet his eyes, his level. Lightning's eyed teared up as they stared at each other. Sally touched his lips with a single finger. She was hurting still. It was obvious. Sally smiled warmly. A small smile though..

Lightning sighed and looked down at the ground. He knew she wasn't going to trust him enough to give him that chance yet.. Sally lifted his chin and asked "Do you really love me?.." Lightning didn't hesitate answering "Yes." "Do you?.." "Yes?.. I really love you." But her face, her expression didn't seem to believe him any. Lightning brushed his fingers through the short hair. Why did she cut it?.. It looked good but she didn't need to change herself? Lightning took a chance. A nervous chance and leaned forward to kiss her. It's just how he could show her how he loved her. If she would let him make love to her and she leaned in and they kissed so softly. Her lips was like a velvet soft. Maybe more like silk. Unsure. But their mouth opened to each other, Their tongues slowly entering each others mouths. It felt like the best kiss in the world. Then she pulled away, their foreheads touching at a resting state. Lightning swallowed loudly before asking, "Let me show you?.." It was a quiet whisper. Sally was silent at first. Her silence was killing him. "Baby, I know you want me.. And you know I want you.." His whisper shivered down her spine. Lightning kissed her again. Softly as his hand brushed and caressed her shoulder. Sally remained silent though as he pulled away. He sighed and gently pushed her down and crawled on top of her. He stared into her eyes, her to his eyes."I love you and I want to show you.." He whispered. Sally still had not replied. Lightning thrusted his hips in between her now spread legs. His member hardening against her crotch. Lightning kissed her cheek and she pushed him up above her so she could see in face as she replied, "Okay.. But I don't want you to make love to me like you do.. I want you to fuck me like her.." Lightning stared confused a little? "You want me to?.. Treat you different?.." It wasn't fully clear. Sally sighed explaining in a more understandable way, "I want you to fuck me like Annie.. But no role playing games.. Just fuck me Lightning.." She raised one of her legs, brushing her leg against his hip and pushing her area against his member. His very erect member at this point. Lighting hesitated but squeezed one of her breasts, Sally let out a an unexpected moan from her pink luscious lips. Lightning wasn't sure about this, only because instinctively, he wanted to make passionate and caring and loving sex with his wife. Not a hard long awaited fucking? So he had to ask, "You really wanna do this?" He said it lowly and quietly. Sally only nodded her head slowly. Lightning rubbed one of his hands down her body. Enjoying her figure. Yes, he noticed the extra weight but it was a tight fit to her skin. She was still small naturally. He grabbed her thighs, squeezing them teasingly. Sally let out another moan, A soft tender moan.

"Oh.. Fuck.." She muttered. Which fueled LIghtning's already burning desire for her. He began to kiss her neck. Taking in the smell of her perfume then suddenly pulled up asking, "Wait, you didn't fuck Francesco today have you?" Sally raised a brow and kinda laughed answering "What?.. NO? Why does that matter?" Lightning blushed red and faked a smile before not answering and continuing to kiss her neck and thrust his member against her area between her legs. Lighting pulled away again asking "You sure Colton is asleep?" Sally nodded and laughed saying "YES!? Now fuck me already? PLease?.." Lighting stood up and pulled Sally to a stand then picked her up bridal style, carrying her up to the bedroom. Lightning nudged the door open with his elbow and they kissed in the pause, Their tongues intertwined as he walked close to the bed. Lightning threw Sally onto the bed and then slowly crawled over her again. He was on her, not his entire weight though as he beagn sucking her neck slowly. Sally closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch as his hand trialed from her thigh up to her area. He franticly took off her pants with just the one hand, accidentally tearing the button off. But neither truly noticed right now or cared. "OW!" Sally murmered as LIghting bit her neck just gently. BUt she was not expecting it. "Shit Lighting.. " She moaned. Lighting rubbed her area, slipping his hads into her panties and rubbing her area. She was wet within seconds!

"Rougher Lightning!.. please!.." She begged! Lightning didn't hesitate. He took her pants and ripped them between the legs! "Oh Oh Lightning!.." She moaned loudly. Lightning grabbed her jaw, covering her mouth tightly. "Quiet.. Don't want to stop this if Colt wakes up?.." Sally nodded and he released his grip. Sally quietly exclaimed "Fuck me Lightning.. I want you inside me.. Fuck me like a naughty girl baby.." Lightning only heard Sally say things like that when they roleplayed. Luckily it wasn't to hard to play along as he cautiously replied "You want me to fuck you like a little bitch?.." Sally nodded moaning for more! Lightning played with her clit. Pushing his finger inside her. Sally moaned and then rched he back saying "Baby.. Baby stop Stickers.." Lightning immediately stopped and pulled away asking "Whay did I do wrong? I'm sorry!?" He was afraid he hurt her badly now or maybe scared her!? Sally sighed and answered "If you're gonna finger me?.. Do it right.." Lightning swallowed nervously.

"Or have you forgotten how I like it?" She joked. Lightning smirked a bit "Oh I remember.." He smiled. Then plunged his fingers deep inside her! The feeling of pleasure through her body and down her toes! "Ooh.. Oh Lightning!.. You know how to please me!.." Lightning crawled over her and kissed her neck again, Sally's nails digging into his back! Lightning continued to finger the fuck out of her area, then he pulled his fingers out and Sally whimpered a little. Which made Lightning chuckle a little "Don't worry, I'm not through with you yet." Sally only womdered what he would do to her. Lightning asked in a breath "New shirt?" Sally glanced at it and shook her head answering "No. It's an old one.. I don't really wear it anymore even." "Good." Lightning took the neck and ripped it in half exposing Sally's silk bra. He lowered and kissed each nipple with tendernes yet roughly fondling them in his hands! Sally moaned in tune with him.

"Are you ready?" he then asked in a hot and low tone. But he didn't give her the chance to answer as he forced Sally to roll onto her belly and pushed, thrusted his member into her hard! Sally let oug a scream as he lay on her some and pushed inside her deeply and pulled out in rhythm. Sally could only imagine the smile or smirk Lightning probably had on his face. This time, unlike their usual rough encounters, pain shuddered through her. As he thrusted roughly in and out of her area. Her tight, wet, lusting area! Sally gripped the sheets with her nails as Lightning continued, tjrusting in harder and faster! "Oh gosh!.. Li

. Ligh.. Lightning I'm.. I'm gonna cum!.." She shouted and warned! Lightning pulled his member out, dripping of her juices and pre cum. He then took her shoulder and rolled her back on her back. Sally stared into his eyes, breathing heavily. Lightning moved her leg around and his member stood between her legs. Teasing Sally's area. She stared at it a moment. Oh how she wanted to cum so badly at this point. And wanted his cum all over her! "Don't stop.." She muttered in between her pants of breath. Lightning pushed his member inside her area. Stretching her to new heights as he thrusted a few times. Sally moaned of pleasure. Feeling his stiff deep inside her! Hitting her special place! "Oh fuck you feel so much better than I imagined!.." He said with a groan as his eyes sparkled as his big, thick, juicy member seeped deep inside her oiled area! Sally grabbed his shoulders and closed her eyes as he suddenly shot his cum straight inside her! "Oh Stickers..." He pulled out half way and came all over her area. He immediately began rubbing his liquid all over her area, fingering her fast and rubbing her place! "Oh no!.. I'm gonna cum!.." She shouted. Lightning, used his free hand to cover her jaw again. She moaned into the palm of his hand as his fingers shoved into her swelling area with no mercy! In and out fast then he would rub the cum over her area! Fuck it felt so hot! He slapped her area once and got a yipe from her into his hand covering her mouth! He slapped her area again, not hard enough to really hurt her just.. To send a sting into her body. She yiped again! His fingers quickly pushing in amd out he then forced most of his hand inside her. "Feel good?.." He asked with a blushed face. Sally nodded but tears were in her eyes. He felt bad and felt like this was to rough. He pulled both his bands away and began to gently rub hee clit enough that within seconds her moans became louder and then she grabbed his wrist, stopping his playing as she came with a quiet cry!

They both sat in the bed. Out of breath and both smiling after that. "I didn't hurt you did I?.." Lightning asked. Sally shook her head answering "No. Phew.. I am exhausted after that..But.. That was the best fuck I've had in weeks?.." Lightning kinda chuckled at that. "Nice try Sal." "I'm serious!?" She defended. Lightning tolled his eyes as the two of them sat against the bed post together. Sally leaning into his arms. Lightning sighed. "What's wrong?.. Wasn't that good for you to?" Sally asked. Lightning quickly answered "Yes! It was great!.. i just don't wanna leave but.." Sally sighed "Cruz.." Lightning frowned explaining "I can't leave her over the phone." Sally nodded but inside she didn't care if Cruz got hurt.

Sally looked at Lightning asking "Can we just?.. Cuddle up and lay here together? Just for a little while?.." Lightning smiled answering "Definitely."...

The couple accidentally fell asleep within minutes of cuddling. Both at peace and felt so happy to be in eachothers arms again. Sally heard the faint sounds of a phone ringing. She woke up slowly and realized she had fallen asleep with Lightning next to her. Sally grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and covered herself as she searched for the phone. She found it. Lightning's phone and.. It was Cruz.. She stared at it then glanced at Lightning who was still asleep.. Staring at Cruz's name..


	14. Making the choice

Sally glanced at Lightning then walked into the bathroom. Staring at Cruz's name then answering. But as she did Cruz immediately scolded

 _Where have you been!? i have been so worried!? And that note?! What on earth is going on with you!?_

"Hello Cruz."

 _Sally?.. Lightning went to see you?.._

"I asked him to. And.. And you can just consider it over between the two of you. Lightning and I had an amazing night together."

 _What does that even mean?.._

"He fucked me Cruz. He fucked me so good and we had such passion.. Lightning and i slept together."

 _What?..._

"That's right. I love him. He still loves me Cruz. And what you did? Coming into our lives and getting between us? That wasn't right. I hope you somehow get what you deserve."

 _Oh like you? You started this!? You know, you do not deserve someone as kind hearted as Lightning!_

"I'm only going to say this once to you. So shut up, listen up... Lightning is my husband. I should have fought for him but I didn't because I was broken and hurt. But I assure you, I am not broken any longer. I will put you in your place."

 _You do know I'm pregnant?.. Right?_

"I do. But that doesn't mean I can't place you in places that you would never survive."

 _Are you threatening me?_ _Tell Lightning I'll see him later than._

"I don't think I will.."

And she hung up. Sally set the phone on the sink and took a deep breath. She was angry with Cruz. Sally threw on her robe and walked back out to see Lightning still asleep. She smiled at him. She walked up and sat down on the bed. Just watching him sleep for a moment before she lay back down next to him...

Morning came and Colton was crying. Lightning woke up alone in the bed. He looked around and brushed his hand across the sheets. He was home. He smiled some and heard Sally across the room getting Colton. Lightning then realized "Fuck..Cruz." He quickly got up and frantically began to get dressed! Sally came in with a smile on her face and Colton in her arms. But the smile faded as she saw Lightning dressed. "You're leaving.." Lightning sighed and zipped up his pants explaining "I have to get back to Cruz.." Say shook her head and left the room. "Sally wait!.." Lightning grabbed his things and rushed after her. "Wait please! Listen!?" Sally stopped and snarled "To what!? You and your lies!?" Lightning frowned and reasoned "I'm coming back to you i swear!?" "Oh that's rich!? Exactly what is your game!?" she yelled. Lightning sighed explaining honestly "Look. I thought about this. I want you. Only you. And you have me!?.. After the last race..." Sally gave Lightning a nasty look as her jaw dropped.

Lightning grabbed her shoulders saying "Just listen please!?.. Cruz is pregnant with my child!?.. She has one last race this weekend. If I leave her before the race it?.. It could effect her driving?.. What if she crashed?.. What if something happened to the baby?.. I couldn't live with that?.." Sally felt tears in her eyes as she stepped away asking "So?.. Last night?.. What you meant to say was that you want me after a few more days with Cruz.. Wow.." Lightning did have good intentions. "No Sally it?.. It's not like that.. I'm yours. If you want me?.. I'm yours. I promise. I won't?.. Kiss or touch her just.. Don't make me break up with her before the race? I'm asking because as a racer...You?.. you don't understand how badly your emotions can change your driving.." Sally rolled her eyes and Lightning continued "Sally please?.. Look?... If you want me to do it now I will.. I just?.. can't find my phone.?.." Sally sighed and reached in her pocket and handed him his phone. "What did you do?.." He asked firmly. Sally frowned answering "What I had to do." Lightning wasn't sure what that meant and was afraid to fins out. He kissed his son's head and tried to Kiss Sally but.. She pulled away snarling "Not until your mine.. All mine.." Lightning nodded and replied "I am. I promise. I'm leaving her. Just give me the weekend. That's just a few days.. Please?.." Sally stared into his blue eyes and really thought about it for a moment...

Lightning sqealed to a stop in front of the hotel where he rushed inside immediately wining "Cruz listen... I'm sorry I didn't come back home last night. It was a long night and I had a few drinks"-"You ran back to her!?" Cruz yelled! She was mad and hurt. Which she kinda had a right to be. Lightning sighed and just.stood there taking it. "We get into a small fight and you run back to your cheating ex wife!? That's not fair!?.. And you didn't even have the balls to tell me!? No, you left me a friggin note! A note!?" Lightning felt bad replying "I know.. Look.. It's.. I'm sorry for last night okay?.." Cruz only crossed her arms and yelled "So you didn't sleep with her!?.." Lightning stared. He thought about being honest but knew he had to lie. But before he could lie Cruz exclaimed "Because I called you late last night and she answered. And boy did she have some words!" Lightning, curious asked "What did she say?.." Honestly at this point maybe he should just go ahead and end it. He thought about it at least. Cruz glared answering "She says you fucked her. And she threatened me?" Lightning didn't quite believe that last part, "I doubt she threatened you?..Come on Cruz?.." Cruz snapped yelling "No you come on!? Do you even want me or this baby?!"

Lightning took her hands saying "Yes, I want this baby. And Sally is?.. Is just saying things to get on your nerves." Cruz raised a brow asking "So where did you stay last night?" Lightning hesitated. "Okay, I _did_ stay the night there. But Colton was fussy and wanted me and by the time I got him to sleep? I was so tired.." Cruz glared and nodded slowly. She believed his lie. At least for now. Cruz turned away and muttered "Good because I can't do this alone?.." Lightning gave a more curious and confused look so she continued "I can't be a single mom.. I won't do it. So if you have any doubts?.. If you think you might leave me?.. You have to tell me. Because I have to take care of this now!.." Lightning realized what she meant and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him "No.. Cruz Don't do anything okay?.. I want this okay? Don't worry.." Cruz nodded and hugged her love. Lightning wrapped his arms around her. He let out a deep breath. Cruz mumbled "I'm scared Mr McQueen.." Lightning brushed her hair and replied softly "I'll figure this out.. Don't worry.. It'll work out.."...

Sally was angry with Lightning but as she had more time to think it through. It made sense. As much as she hated Cruz, she didn't want her to crash. And Lightning was being kind. He didn't want the innocent baby to get hurt through this. She sighed. But she had work. She called for the baby sitter sense Lightning seemed morr interested in keeping Cruz satisfied still. Oh how she hated Cruz. Sally decided to make a quick stop to Flo before headed to her office. Sarge and Filmore were having a debate in the outdoor part where they noticed Sally and greeted "Morning Sally." "Good morrow Miss Sally." Sally smiled and greeted back as she approached the diner door, "Morning you two. Take it easy on each other today. We don't want to get sheriff involved again." Sarge and Filmore stared at each other a moment. Sally rolled her eyes in a playful way. She began to grab the door but it opene on her and smacked her in the face. Enough she fell down on her but. "Oh no.." The man dropped his things and grabbed Sally's hand immediately helpinf her up. Sally rubbed her head then reconized him. "Francesco.." "I am so so sorry!? Are you okay!?" He asked frantic. Sally nodded and checked her hands. "Aah! You are bleeding!?" He added in a higher pitched tone. Sally sighed explaining "It's nothing Francesco. A small scuff?" Francesco frowned and it got quiet. "You can keep the Porsche. It was a gift." He softly changed the subject.

Sally smiled a little and asked "So?.. Are you going back to italy?" Francesco nodded "After my brother gets here to see our papa. He is still in hospital." Sally raised a brow asking "Your father has been here?" He nodded. Sally frowned a little "I'm sorry.." Francesco shrugged. It got quiet again before he then asked "So?.. You are back with McQueen?" Sally shook her head then shrugged herself venting "He says he is gonna stay with her until after the last race this weekend. Something about so she doesn't hurt herself or the baby.." Francesco's brows lowered as he scolded "That man has issues. He should be with you if he says he loves you. That. Is that. And as a racer, Cruz should know how to handle her emotions. It's part of the sport. You Americans think us Italians are emotional and passionate but it is your men who seem weaker when truly compared." Sally glared a bit. "Yeah well.. Thanks.. Thanks for listening Francesco. I hope everything goes well with your father and brother.." And she disappeared into the diner. Francesco sighed with a frown. He loved her. But he would not let the pain show. He had already lost him mother and had to deal with his father and brother. There was no time for a real relationship anyway...

That night Cruz wasn't feeling all to well. So Lightning decided to go out and grab her some things to feel better. Which Lightning took a little longer than usual to do...

Lightning and Sally sat on the couch in her office. Their lips smacking quietly as they kissed. Sally's pink soft lips welcoming Lightning in as her mouth opened to swallow all of his tongue. Lightning moaned with such pleasure. Sally pulled away and smiled. Wiping the small amount of spit from her lips. "Wow.. You haven't kissed me like that in a while." Lightning exclaimed and smiled back. Sally blushed some and it was adorable. Sally couldn't resist Lightning. She loved him even after everything. And he seemed to be happier to now. Sally stood up walking back behind her desk, "So?. Leaving tomorrow for the last race?" Lightning nodded with a sigh. " Yes, Then I am all yours. I promise." Sally faked a small smile but Lightning could see right through it. Sally sat down at her desk and grabbed out a folder to get back to work. Lightning walked up, Stopping her by placing his hand on hers saying. "You work to much. You should take a break?"

Sally stared at Lightning and then spoke up about things between them, "Look.. Even if this works put between us and I really hope it does. We have work to do on us? Plus Cruz and her baby?" Lightning frowned and sat down answering "Yeah.. Actually I'm not sure what's gonna happen with Cruz's pregnancy. I'm kind of nervous that after I leave her she is gonna threaten abortion. She says she won't be a single mother Sally." Sally snarled quick "She chose to have sex with you. Unprotected sex obviously... and she knew the consequences. If she can't handle it, she shouldn't have fucked my husband." Lightning stared silent. Unsure what to say without making Sally mad. He sighed, "Sally come on?.. You're an attorney? There has to be something I can do to stop her from doing that?" Sally frowned and replied honestly, "I'm sorry Light.. But if Cruz wants an abortion that is her right?.. If you want to stop her?.. All I can tell you do is talk to her.." Lightning nodded but was miffed. Sally sighed and asked "Do you even want her baby?" Lightning stared and thought for a moment. It would be so much easier without it. But his eyes spoke his heart and sally rubbed hers with her fingers. Aggravated. "Look, you know I would never be one for abortion. But.. You have to make that choice before you do anything drastic?.. Becuase if you convince her into motherhood it's not gonna be the same. You can't force her Lightning?.." Lightning nodded slowly. He didn't _want_ this. But he didn't want Cruz to terminate the baby.

Lightning got up announcing "Well.. I got to go.. But I'll see you after the race. And it'll be just you and me from now on." He tried cheering Sal up. Sally onky frowned. Lightning lidted her chin and leaned in. Kissing her softly. Once they pulled away he brished his hand through her short hair. "Hey.. I love you.. Only you." Sally nodded amd replied "I'll see you monday.. Or tuesday?.." Lightning nodded and kissed her once more before heading out the door...


	15. a chance at revenge

Cruz and Lightning were packing up for the races. it was quiet. Cruz was obviously upset. "So?.. Piston cup race this weekend.." Lightning reminded. Cruz glared and snarled, throwing clothes on the bed! "How could you go to her?!" Lightning sighed and listened to Cruz's lecture, "How could you do that and not even tell me?! Hey, I'm going to visit my ex wife. Don't worry I'm only going to give her my phone and possibly fuck her and sleep over!?" Lightning glared and lied "I didn't sleep with her Cruz. And if I told you, you would have reacted how you exactly are right now. I could not deal with that Cruz." Cruz shook her head and frowned asking "Are you sure you want this baby?.." Lightning's eyes widened as he took a moment before answering "Yeah.. Yeah, the baby didn't make the mistake." Cruz nodded but did not look satisfied. "Do you?" Lightning asked raising a brow. Cruz stared at him. Into his dark blue eyes answering softly.. "Maybe?.." Lightning was a little surprised. "I'm scared Mr McQueen?.. I can't be a mom and a racer?.. And I can't compete with Sally.." Lightning's eyes really widened now. He hated seeing Cruz down herself so much like that.

Lightning wasn't sure how to talk to Cruz in a way where he didn't just tell her he was leaving her, But also didn't lead her on any further. "Cruz you are a great woman. You don't need to compare yourself to anyone? Okay?" Cruz smiled a little and nodded in agreement.They both continued to pack. Once they finished they lay on bed together. Cruz cuddled up against Lightning. But Lightning was thinking about Sally. How he wished he could be cuddling up in bed with her. Just to keep his mind off of Sally some, Lightning asked "When is the next appointment anyway? For the baby?" Cruz lay her head in his chest answering "Next week. I think next tuesday?.. Maybe Thursday. Not sure. I wrote it down in my phone. I'll check tomorrow." Lightning nodded. And it wasn't long the two of them went off to sleep...

"Hey there race fans. It's Cal here. Gonna give you all a behind the pits look at our drivers for tomorrow's race! The piston cup! Our two biggest competitors, Storm and Ramirez still have yet to qualify. Let's see what our competitors are up to!?" Then he and the camera man walked over to Storm's pits. Where Jackson and his team were playing it on for the cameras. Making it look like thw team worked super well together. But once the cameras were off, Jackson began going off at a team member about how he was blocking the camera and the better view. Then Cal and the camera man headed to Ramirez, team dinico pits. Cal smiled seeing Lightning and greeted "Heyyy!!! McQueen!" He motioned for the camera to stop rolling. Lightning looked at his old friend greeting "Hey Cal." Cal and Lightning gave each other a friendly hug and Cal asked as he glanced at Cruz, "How um?.. How are things going?.." He frowned. Lightning sighed but answered honestly "Better. Thing's are getting better. How have you been? Strip takin retirement from the racing easy on ya?" Cal and Lightning continued to talk while Cruz prepped up for qualifying.

Cal chuckled, "Hardly! You know how my uncle likes to tease me a bout it." Lightning even chuckled a little adding, "We all did." "Hey, sorry about taking your place a t the school for a while... Tex really is doing what he thinks is the best approach to the situation given..." Lightning agreed,"No, yeah! I think Tex did the right thing. It was the better choice for the school" Cal was so glad it was all good feelings than. Then with a slight frown, Lightning asked his friend " Actaully... Can we?... Can I vent a little here?..." Cal looked around for a moment before answering, "of course. Let's take a walk." He motioned for the camerman to stay behind. And the two racers began walking Past and out of the pits. "So is the rumor true?.. Is Cruz?.. Um.. Pregnant?.." Cal asked quietly. Lightning sighed nodding. Cal's eyes widened "Wow.. Uh?.. How is Sally doing with all this?.. You don't have to answer that." Lightning knew that as he did though "Actually things are really going really well! Sally and I are working things out and.. And getting back together. Just haven't told Cruz yet.." Cal let out a deep breath as the two of them entered the trailer parking. "How do you think that will go?" Lightning only shrugged...

Jackson was a little pissed off and was about to enter his trailer when "Jackson." Jackson's eyes widened as he turned and stared at his old friend.. "Andrew?.." He muttered."Wha.. what are you doing here?.." he asked. The Dark blonde smiled at Jackson answering "I just couldn't resist seeing you.." Jackson glared a bit as Andrew continued "You look good.. Been working out?" He chuckled. Jackson's glare only worsened as he then scolded "I told you, I can't be seen with you. Now you should go." Andrew frowned and asked as he walked closer "So?.. You don't want to see me?.." The disappointment in his voice stung. Jackson sighed answering "No. Yes.. Not like this.. I just can't I'm sorry. Things have changed for me." "Because your parent's didn't accept you." Andrew said quickly. Jackson nodded in slight agreement...

Cal and Lightning continued to talk as they walked, "Well I'm happy for you Light. I truly am. I mean what were you thinking?.. You don't have to answer that either." Cal muttered. Lightning nodded answering "It's alright. You're a good friend Cal. I honestly don't know what happened exactly?.." Cal nodded adding "Sure, Ceuz is attractive but?.. I don't know?.. Never pictured you one to?.. She's just so young!?" he laughed it off. They both did. Then the camerman rushed over to the two retired racers. "Cal! Hey Cal! Your uncle just got here. Wants to see you. Told me to grab you." Cal nodded and shook Lightning's hand "Well good talk. We should grab some drinks later. After the race?" Lightning smiled, "Sounds great Cal. Just let me see how Cruz is doing and?.." He stopped. Staring at the camermans odd stare. The man rolled the camera and pointed behind the two racers. Cal and Lightning slowly turned amd their eyes widened with surprise. Jackson was kissing this guy against the trailer for just a few seconds. Jackson pulled away and Andrew stared at the small audience they had. Jackson noticed and stared. His face turned pale as he just stood there silent. Cal cleared his throat and spoke up "Sorry.. We?.. Didn't mean to um?.." Jackson snarled "Any of you say anything to anyone and your dead!" He then stormed inside his trailer and pointed at Andrew yelling "Get out of here!" Then slammed the door. Andrew walked away awkwardly.

Cal awkwardly mumbled "I..I didn't know Jackson was?.. Gay?.." Lightning glanced at his friend answering "Neither did i?.." The camerman added in, shutting down the camera "And I got it all on camera. This is gonna be great!" Cal immediately scolded and grabbed the camera "No! I will not expose a racer like that!?" He took out the tape and tossed in the nearest trash can. "Anyways, I'll see you later tonight? Maybe?" Cal asked Lightning with a smile. Lightning nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Maybe. I'll get with you about it later." Cal and the cameraman walked off. Lightning stared at the tape in the trash for a moment. But didn't think it was that big of a deal so walked off...

Jackson stood in his trailer with his back against the wall. Frustrated and with heart ache. He breathed heavily and his mind went back to all thw drugs and all the times in conversion therapy. The shocks and sickness. His parents put him through it because they said they wouldn't have a gay son. And though the world and times have changed, his parents hadn't. And all his friends and former competitors would treat Jackson different if they knew. "No. I'm not going back.. I'm not into him.. I can't.. I can't love him." And it hurt.

Lightning met back up with Cruz. Cruz smiled and asked "Hey? Where did you go?" Lightning ignored that and asked "Did you know Storm was into guys?" Cruz raised a brow laughing "I doubt that? He's so? Manly?" Lightning glared. Cruz blushed reassuring "Not that you aren't!? You are very, very manly!" She smiled and poked his nose in a cute way. Lightning blinked a few times and snarled "Please. Don't do that? I'm not a child?" Cruz rolled her eyes and grabbed her helmet saying, "Come on old timer. Let's race." as she nudged him. Lightning couldn't help smiling. He loved that he and Cruz connected like this. With racing. But that happiness only made him think of Sally. Sp as Cruz got into her race car, Lightning grabbed one of thencrew members asking as he handed them the headset "Hey, Marty right? Can you coach her around a few laps? I gotta do somethin real quick." The man nodded surprised. And Lightning rushed off toward the trailers as he dialed Sally's phone to check up on her.

 _Hey Lightning._

Oh her voice sounded so sweet.

"Hey Sal. How are you doing baby?"

 _Baby? Isn't it soon for that?_

"Never. I love you. I can't wait too see you."

 _Well you sound happy. Better than usual._

He chuckled somewhat,

"Well I am talking to the most beautiful woman I know?"

 _Yeah, sure Stickers._

"So seriously, How are you doing?"

 _I'm doung fine Light? Everything is fine here? I'm cleaning the motel rooms up right now so? Kinda busy._

"You should really take it easy Sal."

 _And I will. Just not right now._

"Well when I get back home, I am making sure you do."

 _We still have to talk about that Stickers.._

"What do you mean?"

 _Even though we are working things out?.. I don't think we should just jump right back into things? We should start therapy or counseling? Sleep seperated for a while?.._

"What?.. Really?.."

 _I think we should slowly ease into this. We have both rushed it already and look wjere we are now? But you have to be faithful! No messing around with Cruz at all? We have to set boundaries?_

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Annoyed somewhat.

"Right. Okay. Yeah, anything Sally. Anything for you.."

 _Good. Thank you.._

"Yeah.." It got quiet

 _You won't believe some of the things people leave around the hotel rooms when they leave._

"Oh I remember! I use to help you clean those rooms."

 _Yep. Yep you did. I miss you Light._

"I miss you to Sal."

They noth heard faint yelling.

 _What is that?_

"Um.. Think it's Storm cursing someone out again. You know I'm gonna get off here. I'll call you again soon okay?"

 _Okay. Talk to you soon. Bye._

"Bye."

Lightning walked back toward the pits. Passing by Jackson's trailer, where henwas yelling loudly inside at someone,

"No! You listen to me! I can not let anyone know what happened! Hell do you even understand Andrew!? If my parents found out, I would lose them!? Lose everything! My coach will quit okay!? He doesn't like that kind of people!? Nascar had one guy come out so far! And everyone treated him different! I don't want that! Here?.. Here I am a king! If anyone found out I would lose so much! Everything I worked for ruined Andrew!" Lightning stood there and realized that tape. That tape could be his way to get back at Jackson! Lightning quietly peeked through the small window into the trailer,

Jackson yelled at the other man inside, "You need to get out of here Andrew!.. Get out of here and.. And never come back!.." Jackson was hurt by his own words. Andrew nodded but then grabbed Jackson by the shirt and pulled him closely in. The two men kissed each other passionately. But then Jackson pushed Andrew away scolding "Stop it! You can't be here?.. Please just?.. Just go.." He frowned. Andrew frowned too. Lightning stared at the trash can at the tape. He walked iver and grabbed it. He actually held in his hands a way to get back at Jackson for ruining everything...

Sally finished cleaning up and placed the box of lost and found items on her desk at the cone. She sighed and stared at the items. Socks, a necklace, a book. She picked it up, attempting to find the owner. She sat down and opened the first page.

Her eyes widened as she realized the journal belonged to

 _Cruz Ramirez_


	16. Wrong thing for the right reasons

Cruz walked into her trailer where Lightning was sitting watching the tape of Storm and the man. Cruz immediately asked "Hey? why weren't you out there with me?" Lightning sighed answering "I came across something." He wasn't about to tell her the truth about wanting to talk to Sally. Cruz glanced at the TV and gasped asking "Woah wait? Is that Storm?!" She was surprised. Lightning nodded. Cruz watched the clip and sat down next to Lightning "He? He likes dudes?.. There's no way?!" Lightning nodded explaining "I heard him yelling too. He doesn't want anyone to know.". Cruz obviously had a light bulb moment as she stood up exclaiming "Oh my god that is great! We can get him back!" She said this with such excitement! Lightning glared a bit replying "I don't know." "What do you mean you? You don't know!? This is karma!? Storm ruined alot for us!? Exposing us like he did!? He deserves this Lightning!?" But he didn't look entirely convinced.

"Look," Cruz continued "Storm showed everyone that video? I lost fans? YOU lost fans!? Dinico lost long time customers!? The school lost students and you lost an amazing opportunity to train racers!? All because of that man!?" Cruz exclaimed loudly and pointed to the screen. Lightning sighed and stood up facing Cruz replying "I know. But.. It feels a little wrong? It's not karma?" "You're right, it's fate! This man deserves this!?" Lightning glanced at the screen then added "Just let me think about it Cruz... Because this is big. This might really ruin his life?." Cruz grabbed Lightning cheeks and forced them to lock eyes, "Mr McQueen. I love you but Jackson deserves this. If you love me? You will release this." Lightning nodded and agreed. Mostly to just get her off of him.

Lightning straightened his shirt up and announced "I think I'm gonna go see Cal. Catch up and talk to him about the school."

Cruz shrugged asking "You don't wanna spend the night with me?" She rubbed a finger from his chest down slowly. Down his torso.. To his pants.. Lightning bkushed and stopped Cruz from going much lower, "Do you ever want anything besides sex?" he snarled rudely. Cruz stared wide eyed and in a soft tone explained "Well?.. Yes?.. It's?.. Just this is our thing?.. I thought.." Lightbihg snickered some but then began leaving stating "I'll see you at the hotel latwr tonight Cruz." "Yeah, okay.. We need to talk about the pregnancy anyway..." She muttered back. Lightning sighed, "Yeah.. Okay.." And he was gone. Cruz knew he must of been upset? But it didn't make sense? Cruz watched the clip again. She knew Storm deserved to have this released to the public!...

Sally placed Cruz's journal on the counter and Flo asked "What's this?" Sally sipped her drink and answered in a more? Annoyed tone? "A sex journal." "A sex journal?" Flo repeated. Ramone and Sheriff glanced over at the ladies wide eyed. Flo glared at them which set them right back to eating. Sally nodded answering "Yep. And it's Cruz's." Flo stared at the book a moment before asking "You didn't?.. Read it?" Sally growled "No!? I did a little before I realized what it was!? It's literally stories of all her sex encounters!?" Ramone chuckled and couldn't help butting in "Who writes a sex journal?" Flo glared once again at hee husband scolding "Sure those eggs are cooked well enough? Cause you barely eatin?" Ramone stared a moment before getting back to his food. Sally sighed asking "This is weird right?" Flo nodded. Sally stared at the book herself a moment. Flo then asked the obvious "So?.. Is.. Is Lightning in there?.." Sally threw up her hands snarling "I don't know!? I'm scared to know!? Because then I might read it and what if it makes me hate Lightning!? We are just getting things back and set right?" Flo slowly pulled the book over to her and flipped through the pages. Sally watched her friend lool through it and asked softly "So is he?.." Flo sighed and shut the book before answering "The book stays here to keep you from reading it." She then placed the book under the register. Sally sighed with a frown sense that pretty much confirmed that he was and nodded. "Thanks Flo. You're the best friend." Flo smiled and asked "So when is Lightning coming home to you?" Sally shrugged answering "After the race tomorrow. So?.. Monday? I hope." Flo nodded and began cleaning up "Well if you need anything sweet heart. You call me." Sally smiled...

Cal and Lightning had been drinking and just hanging out for the evening. Talking about how they use to race together. Cal chuckled some exclaiming "We should really hang out more outside of work?" Lightning nodded agreeing anf drinking his drink. Cal sipped his then added "This here makes me like retirement a little more. Never could drink on the weekends before. My uncle was strict on that." Lightning chuckled and nodded again. Cal sighed and the two drank. "You know. Meg wants kids now that everything is all smooth and I'm working for the school." Lightning smiled replying "Having a kid is great." He frowned thinking about Colt. He should be home with his son and Sally. Cal stared at his friend and asked "So uh?.. How's that gonna work? With uh?.. Colton, and Sally and Cruz's baby?" Lightning shook his head answering "I don't know?.. Just gotta? Hope it works?.. It's really all I can do anymore?.." Cal nodded. The two friends drank and snacked some. Lightning muttered asking "Thanks for asking me to join you like this. It's kinda nice." "Why? Because I'm closer to your age?" He joled with a smile. Lightning actually thought it was kinda funny "That to I'll admit.."

Lightning sighed admitting, "Think I've been around Cruz so much I forgot what I had?.. I don't know? Just?.. Between the crash and Sally's?... Then Cruz came along.." he frowned venting out. Cal layed a hand on Lightning's shoulder being a supportive friend saying "You went through a crisis. All us old guys do. Just?.. Usually we buy a car?.." He chuckled a bit of a joke. And Lightning chuckled too. Cal drank some before actually stating "I'm glad things are workin out for you Light. I am." He smiled. "Well. I better head to the suite. Meg has plans tonight." He stretched a little. Lightbing chuckled and joked "Hey Cal!? Think about it? If you have kids at this age? You'll both be wearing diapers at the same time!" Cal glared and shook his head muffling "Good one. So is it like a bulk buy deal? You know sense you obviously been doing research on it? What size you wear? I'll get some for the baby shower." They both joked woth eachother. "I'll see you tomorrow Cal." "You too." He waved and went on. Lightning had one last drink before headed out himself.

On the way, once he sat down in the cab. He called the woman who he waa cravong to hear. By now she would be home and resting. Or maybe rocking Colton, or maybe tsking a warm bubble bath with that sweet lavender scent and rose scented body wash. Her scent was a turn on. How he craved for her scent. Sally always smelled amazing. The phone rang...

 _Yes?_

"Well hello to you to?. You okay?"

She was mad about the journal but Sally took a deep breath.

 _I'm sorry.. It's been a long day.. I'm fine. How was um?.. Qualifying?..._

"I don't know. I let someone else coach her through it."

 _Oh. Okay._

"I had to hear your voice again."

 _Hmm. That's aweful sweet. Or very stalker like?_

"I miss you that much."

 _Mmhmm?.. Lightning?.. how come you suddenly want me so badly?_

"What do you mean?"

 _Well?.. You chose Cruz?. Now you? You want me? I have to know you're gonna stay?.. Somehow?..._

Lightning sighed. Thinking before he answered that one,

"Well?.. I hate saying this but?.. I don't know how to prove to you I'm staying. I'm just going to Sal. Please don't start backing out now?.. i want you so badly and I want to be back home with you. I swear."

 _I believe what you say.. It's just?.. Ofcorse there is a little doubt Stickers._

"Yeah.. I'm sorry for that.. You know? I love the way you call me that. I've missed it."

 _What? Stickers?_

"Oh yeah."

 _What's your favorite way for me to say it?.._

"Hmm. Well?.. Why don't you give me some examples?"

Sally giggled into the phone.

 _Okay. Um?.. Like this Stickers,_

normal toned.

"yeah.."

Then in a lower and softer tone. Kinda quiet.

 _Maybe like this Stickers?.._

"I really like that way."

 _Oh? What about this?.. Stickers..._

She moaned his name into the phone.

Lightning closed his eyes and let out a deep breath and smiled as he swallowed hard before answering

"That way. That is perfect."

 _Well? You get yourself back here so I can say it that way into your ear._

"Hmm. I love you."

 _I love you to.. Stickers.._

She moaned, teasing.

"You sure are a naughty little girl tonight? Teasing me like that?"

 _Oh? What are you gonna do about it Mr famous race car driver?_

"Oh you are asking for it babe."

 _Maybe I really am._

God she teased like hell some times.

The things he would love to do to her. But she was pregnant. He couldn't be too rough right now.

"I'm sorry I was a crappy husband..."

 _I was a crappy wife first.._

"No. No? You weren't? I put off giving you a family for my career. I lived out my dream while you worked three jobs?! I was stupid!? I put you in second. I should have put you first a long time ago.."

 _That's the past Lightning and?.. And so will all of this soon.. Just?.. Come home?.. Please?.._

Lightning sighed .

"After"- _The race.. Yeah.._

Lightning thought for a moment. He could go home now. But?.. Bailing on Cruz the night before the piston cup!?

 _You just said you should have put me first. So prove that and do it? Come home to me?_

Lightning swallowed nervously explaining

"Sal.. Listen.. I don't want Cruz to get hurt out on the track? It's the last race okay?"

 _She's a big girl Light. Just tell her to slip on her big girl panties and you come home to me. To Colton? Your family. Or was that just sweet talk than?_

"No.. No, I meant that.."

 _Than prove it?_

It got quiet. But part of him knee she was right. The can stopped at the hotel.

 _If you can't put me before her now? I can't trust you. I refuse to be continuously treated like this. It's me or her_? _Starting right now._

Man she sounded serious! Lightning looked up to the window of his and Cruz's room. He hated that Sally was making him do this now instead of after the race. But with a sigh

"Alright.. I'll pack my stuff and tell Cruz it's over.."

 _Thank you. Call me before you head out._

Lightning hung up and walked up to the room. As he walked inside, he could hear Cruz sick in the bathroom. Lightning walked up to the door and knocked lightly, "Cruz?.. You okay?" He heard the toilet flush and sink run then the door opened. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just a little sick.." She blushed. Lightning sighed with a nodd.

He looked upset maybe? Cruz could tell something was up so she sat on the bed and asked "What's wrong Lightning?" Lightning stared at her for a minute blankly. Cruz smiled at him and patted the bedding next to her. Lightning reluctantly walked over and sat down next to Cruz. She leaned on him and with a frown admitted "I'm scared about this baby.. I am not ready to be a mom?.. I couldn't do this alone.." Lightning brushed her hair and just listened. "I don't think we should keep it.." She mumbled. Lightning frowned and knew if he left her now? That would probably only make Cruz want to get rid of the baby more. Lightning got a bit angry with her and stood up scolding "You can't get rid of your problems like that Cruz!? And you told me you were against abortion?!" "I am!?.. I was?.. But I am scared?.. I just started my career and?.. The all wheel drive magazine says never have the baby first? And.." "What!? Are you kidding me!?.." Lightbing growled. Cruz had tears in her eyes. Lighyning rubbed his. He was really pissed and needed to calm down. So he took a deep breath and knelt down in front of Cruz. Softly speaking to her, "Cruz... I understand you're scared.. But this is my child too. And I am gonna be here for it. And for you through this." Cruz wiped her eyes and smiled with a nod.

Then Lightning thought of a way to keep Cruz a little at ease during the race, while he rushed home to Sally. "Hey.. I won't be coachong you tomorrow for the race.." Cruz's eyes widened! "Listen... Sally is having some problems with her pregnancy. She could?.. Even be in the hospital?.." He knee it was wrong to lie, but he knew Cruz would be more emotional if he broke things off now like this. Cruz kinda understood and asked "So?.. are the twins okay?" Lightning nodded answering "For now. But I need to be there. In case anything happened. You'll be alright. Win the race for me?" He smiled warmly with such a sweet smile. Cruz couldn't help smiling and nodded "Okay.. I'll come to town after the race. But I'll win for you.. Both of you." She smiled while placing her hand on her baby. Lightning sighed. He knew it wrong to lie. But nust for now. Just for Cruz and the baby's safety tomorrow.

Lightning kissed Cruz's forehead then began packong before heading out in the morning back to town.


	17. What happens happens

Cruz stepped out her trailer, sporting her yellow and blue dinico suit. She tightened the wrists up as Storm walked by. Cruz smiled and called out "Hey Storm. Got a minute?" Jackson stared at her a moment as she rushed over to him. The two walked toward the pits together. Jackson smiled and joked "Ready yo lose today preggers?" Cruz raised a brow asking "What?.." she blushed. Jackson snickered explaining "Well that's the rumors? At least that's why fans think McQueen is with you? You're pregnant. Ha! So it's true?" He asked. Cruz rolled her eyes snarling back "Maybe. Is it true you're gay?" Jackson stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. "I am not." he said firmly. Cruz stepped in front of him threatening "I saw the tape. Oh that's right! Lightning has a tape of you kissing some man against a trailer!" Cruz could see yhe fear Jackson's eyes. Jackson sighed and explained "Please don't say anything. I don't want anyone to know. I'm not like that okay?" Cruz snickered "What was that you said before?.. Hmm.. Oh! Right!" She got up into his face and with a smile ordered "Beg me." Jackson swallowed hard then his brows lowered as he pushed Cruz away. "I don't beg for anyone." Cruz shrugged saying "Than I hope you're willing to give up your reputation? Cause I did you a huge favor for this big race." Jackson glanced back at Cruz and asked nervously "Why?.. What did you do?.." Cruz crossed her arms and smiled. She was going to expose Jackson in a horrible way...

Sally finished an early coffee at the diner. Flo was just getting ready to open but for Sally, she would let in before hand anytime. Flo came out of the kitchen and asked "Need anything else sug?" Sally looked at her friend and shook her head, "No. I better get going to work anyway. Thanks Flo." Flo smiled with a nod and headed back into the kitchen. Sally finished up her coffee. Then remembered the journal. The journal that was inches up away. Sally leaned over amd sense no one was around grabbed the book and took off to ger office. As she resd parts of it. She realized how controlling Lightning had been with Cruz. How badly or how sexually he had treated her when he said he treated her different. He really did. There was one story that she rushed through that?.. Cruz wrote that Lightning seemed to enjoy more than usual. And that was when he _wasn't_ in control...

Jackson was preparing himself and thr crew for the race that was soon to start. Cruz was smiling at him. In a way it made him nervous. Cruz swayed her hips as she walked over and stood next to Jackson. He sighed asking "I assume you want to gloat?.." His deep tone was so dark. Cruz shrugged answering "Maybe. Just thought I'd give you a heads up?" "Heads up? For what?" Cruz smiled and answered "Just wasn't very hard to find a couple people you may not want to know your dirty little secret?.." she walked off. Jackson glared at her a moment. He looked at the stands. He knew Andrew was sitting in there some where. A crew member called out asking "Yo Storm? Water?" Jackson held up in hand and the man tossed it. Jackaon took a drink then. "Jackson!" A woman's voice! Jackson's eyes widened as he choked and began coughing violently! He turned and barely got out "Mom!?.. Dad?!.. What are you guys doing here!?.." He asked as his mother hugged him. Jackson noticed Cruz snickering. He glared a cold and mean glare at her. "What are you two doing here?.." He asked. His mother answered "Well we got this invite from your friend? Um.. Ramirez? Yeah her!?" She pointed. Jackson shook his head nervously. This was what Cruz was planning. To expose him to his parents first. Jackson was extremely worried now. He knew he had to talk to Cruz and seriously apologize for what he did.

So when Jackson got a chance he rushed he rushed over to Cruz. "Cruz, can we talk?" Cruz smiled and crossed her arms. Posing with her hip out answering "Well ofcorse Jackson." Jackson glared a bit but sighed and began "Look..I know you have a really good opportunity to um.. Well I know I deserve having my secret out but?.. Look I'm sorry. I obviously shouldn't have messed with you and McQueen. But please, Please don't tell anyone!? Especially my parents!?" Cruz raised a brow amd snickered back, "You're right, you deserve it. Becuase you ruined a lot for Lightning and I!? And when did you get into guys?! We slept together?.." Jackson frowned explaining "I like women?.. And?.. look, it's just something I don't want my parents to know?.. My dad would kill me and my mom.. It would hurt her.. Not to mention my career!? You remember Rhoads?" he asked. Cruz shook her head. "Exactly!? Rhoads was the first _gay_ nascar driver to come out a few years ago. He was a great rookie.. He could have been amazing.. But once he came out!? that was it!?" Cruz rolled her eyes. Jackson fell to his knees and grabbed Cruz's hand "Please. Please don't do this to me!?.. I'll do anything!.." Cruz stared a moment. Thinking she smiled answering "For starters.. You can apologize to Lightning.. Now I have a race to win." She walked off. Jackson stood up. Worried...

Lightning was dropped off to his home. He smiled. Man it felt great to be home. Lightning stepped up and rang the doorbell to the house. The door opened and he really smiled seeing Sally. Sally grabbed Lightning, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. It kinda worried Lightning by the way she did? He had to ask, "What's wrong?" Sally pulled away and kissed him passionately. Lightning closed his eyes amd embraced his wife. Oh he loved this. This long awawaited feeling. She po ulled away immediately stating "I love you Light.." She smiled warmly. Lightning smiled replying "I love you to Sal. And I'm home. With you." He added. Sally smiled, taking his hand and leading him inside the home.

"You want a drink?.. Or something?" Sally asked. Her tone was soft. Something was up. So Lightning asked "Sally what's wrong? Are you okay? The twins? Colt?" Sally nodded then sighed explaining "Cruz left her journal.. i read?.. A few pages.." Lightning's eyed widened. It was quiet for a moment. "Um.. I'm sorry.." He muttered. Sally shrugged "It's alright?.. I mean if I really want to be with you?.. I have to accept what happened and.. And what you did." She frowned. Lightning smiled and took Sally close. Holding, comforting her.

Sally asked "So how did she take it?.. What about the baby?" Lightning immediately panicked inside, thinking whether or not to tell Sally the truth?.. That he didn't technically brake up with Cruz?.. Or.. Lie.. And quickly brake up when Cruz came back. Sally stared at him and raised a brow asking in a snarl "You did end things with her? right?" Lightning gulped loudly before answering "No.." "Lightning McQueen!? How dare you come back home to me!? How dare you even think!? Putting her first!?" Sally hit his chest but it didn't hurt, Lightning just flinched a bit as she continued, "Are you serious!? How dare I fall for you and your lies!? How foolish am i!?" Lightning sighed and frowned as she continued, "That's it! I am getting the divorce! I am through with these games! I am pregnant for Chrysler's sake!? I can't deal wi-" She was cut off by Lightning's hand suddenly covering, cupping her mouth! Lightning held her jaw shut and quickly spoke "I know you are mad and you have every right to be! But I did not and could not let Cruz get hurt because her emotions were not in the race! I promise I love you and I want you! Only you! I am ending things immediately with Cruz! First chance I get next time I see her! I promise Sally!" Her eyes looked so angry. Lightning sighed and continued "I love you and I'm sorry! I swear! You got to trust me! please..." He slowly released his grip and Sally wiped her lips gently. As she glared at her husband. It was silent. Quiet. Too quiet.

Sally shook her head and finally spoke up, "How could you do that?... You care fpr her so much?.. But you couldn't be faithful to me?.. Couldn't even leave her for me? You have lied?.. We are trying to work things out and you?.. You lied already?" Lightning nodded and softly tried to explain "Sally I'm sorry.. I mean it. I want you, I choose you, I"- "You don't get to choose me anymore!?" She interrupted! Lightning's eyes widened with fear. "You get to hope I choose you!" Sally yelled at him.

Lightning frowned but understood and replied "Okay. Sally I am here?.. Please.. Try bnb to understand?.. It wasn't that I wanted to stay with her?.. Because I don't. I want you. Period. It was that I did not want her to crash and have me to blame for it?! Wheather we like it or not Sal?.. Cruz has my baby! I would never put tnat child in harms way because or for anyone else's gain! And I would do the exaxt same for Colt and the twins!" His voice raised as he explained. Sally frowned and nodded. "I think I need some rest.." She mumbled. Then Sally went on up stairs. Mid way, she stopped and turned to Lightning saying "You can stay on the couch.. Colton is with the baby sitter.. She will be dropping him off soon.. I need some rest.. I just don't feel well." She then xontinuedcontinued up the stairs. Lightning sighed and called "Sally... I love you." Sally stopped once again and muttered "Yeah.. Okay.." And it stung. It hurt a lot! She then went on to rest.

Leaving Lightning to think and wonder if ue did the right thing not leavijg Cruz just yet...

As the hours went by, Lightning. checked on Sally who was sleeping and really sick. He took care of Colton and turned on the race. Watching it here and there. Sally wasn't watching with him so he felt it would be okay to watch Cruz during the race at least. As he turned it on and watched. He realized, noticed that Storm was not racing like usual? Storm was actually giving Cruz the race? Cruz must have told Jackson that they had the tape!.. Lightbing shook his head. It made him mad at Cruz. As much as Jacksom did deserve that, Lightning wasn't sure about it yet. He wasn't the type of guy to expose someone as Storm did. Sure, a younger Lightning McQueen might have? But he changed. Sally made him want to be a better man. The man he had become and then?.. Lost.. He lost himself. After the crash.. Sally's betrayal.. The loss of Sally's baby.. Then Cruz.. Cruz was just am outlet. He didn't love Cruz like he loved, loves Sally.

Lightning continued to watch the race, Storm suddenly and obviously decided he wouldn't let Cruz win. He began driving his normal, rougher, more aggressive racing style. He was good at it to. Lightning sighed and glanced at Colt who was playing with a raddle and chewing or gnawing on it. He smiled though. Lightning loved being home with Sally and his son and soon, another son and daughter. It made him so happy. "Lightning.." Sally's voice called out. Lightning turned and glanced at Sally. "Wow?.. You?.. Look really sick?" pointing out. And she did. Green pale skin, red and tired eyes. He knew she had thrown up a little bit too. "Is this pregnancy?.. I don't remember you being this sick before?" he asked. Sally held onto the wall and nodded answering "ItsIt's hard to breathe.." The rasp and breathlessness only worried Lightning more. He stood up concerned "Woah,woah?. Do you need a doctor?... Hey, why don't you sit down?.. " Sally shook her head explaining "No..no.. If I sit down, I'm afraid I'll pas out.. I don't feel good at all.." Lightning rushed over to her and helped her stand up straighter. "Sal you need a doctor?" Sally nodded "Okay.. Can.. Just pack Colt a bag.." She was short of breath. It really made Lightning nervous. So he quickly got Colton's things in a diaper bag and carried Colton while helping Sally to the car...

Cruz drive hard and slowed into the pits, Jackson right behind her. Jackson was so worried. If she leaked his secret. His coach noticed that he was worried and driving bad. He stared down at Jackson and scolded "What are you doing out there!? Don't give her the race!? You gotta get it together!" Jackson's brows lowered, "Yeah, yeah! I got it! Don't worry?.." Jackson yelled! Cruz sped back out and Jackson quickly followed! Jackson could not let Cruz leak out his secret. No matter what...


	18. just another threat

Lightning sat in a room with Sally. Colton in his arms drinking a bottle.Sally had an i-v in her arm. They were waiting on the results. Lightning sighed and spoke up softly "Sally?.. I'm sorry this happened. I'm sure it'll all be alright though?.." He faked a nervous smile. It made Sally snicker some. "Thanks Light.. I've been like this a few days just? Never that bad?" Lightning's eyes widened. He did not know that. And just as he opened his mouth to scold the doctor came in. "Hey guys. So, I won't make you guys wait forever. Sally. Sally, you have a vitamin b12 deficiency. This is anemia. With your age and.. You are carrying multiples, it's not really that big of a surprise." Sally took it in asking "Are the babies okay?" The man nodded with a smile "Yes. This won't hurt them. Just you. I'm gonna write you some prescriptions to help prevent this and get your levels where they should be. It could be bad. But I think the medicine will help a lot." The doctor began writing on a tablet then asked "Oh! Dont mind if I put the race on do you? I have already missed most of it?" Lightning wasn't sure. Sally would see Cruz and be reminded of the journal. "Um.. I don't know?.." Lightning answered nervously. But Sally shrugged and shook her head. Yep. she did not _really_ wanna see the race.

The doctor turned on the screen and to the race. "Anyways, you a free to go home once I get you signed out." he said. Within a minute, he gasped! As did Lightning and even Sally's jaw dropped! Cruz crashed! They watched the screen as is showed Cruz's car in smoke,

 _Cal, holding a microphone spoke up. "This is a horrible end to the piston cup this season. As Cruz Ramirez's car blew a tire and rolled several times. No one expected this for Ramirez. Here is what Jackson Storm had to say"... Jackson smiled some with a trophy next to him as he spoke up, "Crashes happen. And honestly Cal? Was it really unexpected? The girl is loose? She wasn't properly trained like the rest of us? Ramirez was justan accident waiting to happen. She is immature as well as an inexperienced racer. Just remeber that clip of her and McQueen? I would not want a team with dirty, untrustworthy, and childish racers if I were Dinico. I just hope she's okay." Cal nodded._

It showed Cruz being taken in an ambulance! Sally and Lightning glanced at each other. Sally's eyes teared up as she exclaimed "No.. No?.." Lightning sighed and spoke to the doctor, "Can we get a minute alone?" The doctor nodded and left. Sally immediately scolded "No! You can't go to her? You are not leaving me to see her! I understand that you lied to try to keep your chuld safe okay!? Even if it made me angry and jealous! But you can't run to her! You said it yourself?.. Crashes are a part of racing! I love you but if you love me you will stay!" Lightning sighed and with a frown agreed, "Okay Sally..But I need to call the team and see what's going on." He stood up to step out but Sally yelled "No! sit down! And give me Colton!" Lightning glared but handed his son to his mother and sat down very unhappy about this and fought "I'm staying with you!? I just need to see what exactly happened!? Cruz is better than this! She did not just blow some tire!? She is dafer than that. She knows how to watch out for those kind of things?" Sally became furious and yelled back "First off, You were a champion and you crashed!?" "Because of my emotions! I was afraid of Storm okay!?! And that was the reason I lied to Cruz in the first place!" Sally glared and continued then, "Second, you dont _need_ to know anything!? You want to!? If you really want things fixed with me than you are gonna let this go! Cruz will be fine!? I'm sure the baby too! I've seen a lot of the accidents being with you. Yes, its a crash but she will be fine!" Lightning kinda glared at Sally and snarled to a stand, "I need a drink. Am I aloud to do that?" Sally shook her jead angry and answered "Just go!" Lightning sighed and stepped out where he immediately was greeted by nosy hospital staff who had been listening to their fight. Lightning didn't say anything to them. Just rudely pushed his way around the group of people...

Within another hour. Lightning and Sally and Colton, got into the car and sat there a minute it was silent. Colton was playing with a toy and Sally was mad at Lightning. She sighed and spoke up "I'm sorry.. You should call the team.. Make sure Cruz is okay.." She fronwed. Lightning couldn't help what cane out if his mouth next, in a scolding and firm tone. "You know?. I love you. I am so sorry for what I did. And you have a right to have rules and or?.. Whatever if I want to be with you again. But I have rules to. For one, As much as Cruz and I are over? She is the mother of one of my children! I love you. And you will always come before Cruz! But my kids come before you. I'm sorry if that hurts, but Colton, the twins, and Cruz's baby come first! And that accident!? Cruz's crash put MY child in danger! I have every right to want to and NEED to know if and what is going on!" Sally's eyes teared up but she agreed with a nod. In a way, it was good. Lightning putting his children first. Sally couldn't help the tears running down her cheeks as she snarled "Why did you have to sleep with Cruz though!? Out of all the women that had ever hit on you? Cruz!? The most perfect girl you could choose!" Lightning raised a brow, making a confused face asking "What? Why do you think she is perfect? You are perfect Sally?" Sally rolles her eyes snarling "Oh please?.. I'm old and used up!?.. I read those pages in her journal?.. The way she wrote about you?.. What you did to her?.. She loves you Lightning.. And you make her feel?.. Amazing in the bedroom.."

Lightning sighed and shook his head. He knew Sally was really hurt still. He began to feel like he caused so much stress that he made her sickly. He took her hand and softly reassured "Sal.. I love you.. I know I messed a lot of things up for us but?.. We are gonna figure this out. You, Colton, thw twins and. And my other child. Please.. You'll be an amazing mother to Cruz's baby. I know you. You have the warmest heart. I know you'll be great with it. I couldn't ask for a more perfect woman to be my wife." Sally snickered back, "Oh you mean like Cruz.." Lightning shook his head but. He decided that was enough. "I'll call the team once we are home and settled." So he turned on the car and drove his family home.

Once inside, Sally took Colton to his room. Lightning sat in the couch and called the team. But the line was busy. He sighed and tried again. Then tried Cal. Nothing. Then Strip. Tex. nothing. Lightning growled at the phone and tossed it into the couch. Sally spoke up "No answer huh?.." Lightning's eyes widened as he turned and looked at Sally. He sighed saying "I though you were with Colton in his room?.." Sally nodded and walked over, she sat next to Lightning and replied "I was. But he's in the play pen." Lightning nodded. Sally scooted closer and leaned on Lightning before mumbling "I love you Light.. I just hate this mess.." She began to cry. Maybe it was a mixture of her hormones. Lightning kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you to Sally.. I'm sorry I talked like I did to you earlier." Sally nodded and patted his knee. It got quiet a second. Quiet except for Sally's soft sniffles, keeping her tears at bay. But Lightning remembered something from theke fight and asked, "I know this is dumb but?.. You don't think I'm a champion anymore? Do you?" Sally raised a brow asking "What do you mean?" She sniffled. Lightning explained "After everything I put you through and the media has done to us? Because of me.. You said were. I'm not your champion anymore.. Am I?" Sally had to think a momoment before it clicked entirely about earlier. When she said ' _you were a champion'_ She frowned and answered asking "You want my true answer?" Lightning swallowed nervously before nodding. Sally sighed and sat up striaghter saying, "No. Not anymore. My champion, my Lightning would never had done what you did. My Stickers cared more than that. And had dignity. He was my hero and my champion. You lost that the moment you looked at her and decided I wasn't enough." Lightning hurt. God it hurt hearing her be so brutally honest! Sally rubbed his knee then said "If it's okay?.. I want to rest.. I'm exhausted.." Lightning nodded replying "Yeah, go ahead. I got Colt. I love you." Sally brushed her hand gently across his face then went off to bed for a while...

Lightning kept turning on rsn for updates, trying to get ahold of someone, anyone for updates on Cruz's condition. But nothing. It was driving him crazy. The worry. The thought of Cruz.. No. Nope. She wasn't in that bad of condition. There was no way! Lightning watched a re run of the accident. Cruz's tire blew out as her and Storm's cars grinded sides. Then as he thought about it. Storm. Storm had something to do with this! So Lightning called Storm's team up..

Storm's coach answered the phone "Yeah."

Lightning thought that was an odd way to answer but. _Well? Yeah? Is Storm around? I need to talk to him._

The coach glanced at Jackson who was sitting in the trailer and getting something else other than his race suit to wear.

"Jackson is busy. Who is this anyway?"

 _Lightning McQueen._

"McQueen?" Coach repeated and he and Jackson stared st each other a moment. Jackson snickered a bit and motioned for the phone. He answered it with such a smart aleck tone,

"Hey McQueen! Did you see my win today?"

 _Yeah, you wrecked Cruz Storm._

"Um i think a faulty tire was the cause of that."

 _You know and I know that you did this. You knew the tire would blow if you scraped her car enough!_

"Oh did I? Really, I had no idea. I'll be sure to send her some flowers."

 _Listen Storm! I have that tape! You shouldn't have done what you did! Now ypu either come forward and apologize publicly!_

"Yeah.. I'm not gonna do that." Jackson knew it would ruin his career and cost him a huge penalty plus the cup.

 _Than I'll release the tape. Wanna change my mind? Better make it quick._

And McQueen hung up. Jackson swallowed hard. He had to choose what to do or to get the tape himself from McQueen...


	19. that journal

_The yearning in-betwee my legs due to absence from my lover has been building all day and I can no longer take it. Turning my attention to the screen on my laptop, I hit the Face like Time app and wait for my call to be answered._

 _Within a few seconds, his handsome face appears. Relaxed and laid back, at his desk working. Just viewing him there gives me the yearning and my thighs tighten together for his release and my temperature rising and eager to be his tonight. His smile is inviting as he sips his drink. Then he greets me,_

 _"Hi, baby." i say._

 _"Hello Cruz, Is that a new dress?" He asked._

 _I nodded smiling and biting my lips. I know it teased him._

 _"I'm working late." he says so sexy.._

 _"I know, that's why I'm calling you. I'm in a rather?.. naughty mood tonight." i reply with a giggle. Oh he lit up before asking,_

 _"Are you now, have you been thinking of me today?"_

 _"Oh I have, all day and my panties are wet just seeing you now."_

 _"Mmm, maybe you should show me how wet."_

 _I can't help smiling. He knows I love teasing him. I love to please him._

 _I start with a little tease. Dropping my dress from my shoulder to show the bra he bought for me. I was in awe when I received the package. I wasn't even sure what it was but then the note inside the package of lingerie was clear. The colour is his favourite ofcorse, red. And he knows my panties will match. He doesn't disappoint_ _when he picked the set out for me. And he must of known my body because it like? It fit so well._

 _Standing away from the desk, I slowly hitch up my dress behind me, to reveal my perfectly pale ass and trace the shape with my gentle hand. Round and smooth for his enjoyment. I know his weaknesses, I know what turns him on._

 _The arousal that I am watching on my screen makes me want to test my own to see how much damper I am becoming in this little_ _screen play of ours._

 _Putting_ _my leg up on my chair, I part my legs and slide my finger in through the side of my panties. Edging the way through my already swollen area and enter into the opening that is his for the taking. I waste no time and show him how excited I am for him as my fingers slip out, glistening in a sparkle with the juicrs stuck on them. He presents his own member, hard and stiff. and he strokes it as I do the same to my wet area. Both lost in our own play while the other looks on. The rush of heat overtakes me while he takes his hand along his shaft. Encouraged with silent words I start my strip show for him to excite himself with further. Undoing my dress I slip it off to the floor and with a motion to music that is just in my head really, I toss off my bra until I stand before him. I know how wet I am and from watching his reaction, I know I must be doing this right. His member hasn't left his hands, and his breathing tells to me how much he is enjoying us. He slides his extended fingers over his member until it reaches the top where a gathering of pre-cum was formed. I can imagine tasting it in my mouth, the stickiness on my lips and the need for him to taste my own juicer area was overwhelming_...

Lightning went and checked on Sally that night. She was laying in bed and crying softly to herself. He sighed and walked in. "Sally?. What's wrong?.." He asked. Worried she might stiol be really sick after earlier. Sally turned and wiped her face before answering "I was reading the journal." Lightning frowned and sat down next to his wife. He held his hand out ordering "Give it to me." Sally stared at his open hand then took the book out of her dresser and handed it to him. Lightning put it on his old night stand then asked "Why would you do that to yourself?.. I don't want you reading that junk?" Sally sniffled asking "I guess technically it is illegal for me to read it.." Lightning snickered and replied "You know? I would love to lay here next to you for the night? Or fix you anything to eat? Anything you'd like? Or do anything you needed?" He smiled and scooted closer. Sally smiled. But it faded as she asked "Did you buy Cruz things?.. Like for?.. Just?.. Sexual things?" Honestly, Lightning didn't want to answer. But he had. He had bought her toys, tools, clothing.. "Well.. Yes.." he admitted. Sally didn't reply. She was just hurt. Lightning kissed her forehead. He began to then, leave. But Sally stopped him saying "Can you stay?.. Up here with me?.." Sounding like a little kid who had just had a nightmare. Lightning nodded answering "Ofcorse." and snuggled up with Sally. He hoped it wpuld calm his nerves sbout Cruz to, it wasn't long before the couple went to sleep together...

Lightning woke up alone in bed. But he could hear Sally sick in the bathroom. He sighed and glanced at the journal. Deciding to take a look, he grabbed it and flipped through some pages. Reading one of his and Cruz's encounters and remembering that time,

 _Lightning flicked a switch in me when he drove me to his place. he barely talked to me in the car just silently with his smouldering eyes. My confidence wavered under his scrutiny, yet my nipples pebbled with desire. My stomach swirled with nerves while my panties moistening,_

 _Inside the impressive lobby of his place, a place he rented out just for us. Lightning removed my coat and prowled me like a predator, his face haughty, his eyes like coals. He did not waste time, he unzipped my dress, his fingers delivering goosebumps as they brushed the smooth skin on my back when he pushed the straps from my shoulders the heavy silk fabric pooled around my feet. I stood like a statue in my black hold-ups and Provocateur knickers, knowing that my 4" heels showcased my legs and rear. I didn't cover my breasts, flaunting myself in front of this predator of a man, and my body is my best asset._

 _"Come" was all he said, before turning on his heel and walking ahead of me._

 _I followed without question. As I walked I was very aware of the moisture at the top of my thighs. my sex pulsed with rampant hormones. Lightning showed me into a room, decorated in the softest grey. . My eyes widened with shock even as my pussy pulsed, juices oozing out as I imagined what he might do._

 _Lightning commanded me to sit, so I sank onto an ottoman, meanwhile, he opened drawers, returning with a selection of collars. One was fancy with diamond trim, one looked victorian with velvet and lace, but the one which caught my eye was wide and black. The buckle on it was oversized, the ring at its centre was round and hung down like a door knocker._

 _"I sense a need in you Cruz," He spoke in a soft deep way, his eyes holding my gaze and not wavering. "You long to surrender control to me don't you?.. With me, you would want for nothing and your desire to obey would be fulfilled. What are your thoughts?" My heart beat heavily in my chest, my breasts trembled in time with its thuds. My area ached and my clit was swollen, just from being around HIM, feeling admired by him by and the challenge he was offering me. I tilted my chin proudly._

 _So, I chose the collar which appealed to me, the wide black one to make my neck look slender and delicate. Lightning fastened it before laying me back on the ottoman to lick and suck at my area until I was squirming with desire and longing to cum. He pulled my panties down my legs and tossed them, they landed on the floor in a little wet heap!_

 _"You will no longer wear underwear unless I allow it," he told me sternly, I nodded and bit my lip. He had two fingers sunk deep into my gaping hole and he set about teasing the ridged front of my wall, stroking my g-spot until I was clawing at the upholstery. Lightning released the fastening on his trousers so his member sprang free, glistening at its tip. I think I began to cum as he presented it at the entrance to my slit, pulsing and throbbing as it sank into my wet heat, All my orgasms are now his to command, Lightning tells me when my pleasure can be released, I find I'm so grateful for this control making my satisfaction even greater. I'll admit the challenge of orgasm control has been my hardest lesson to learn._

 _My consciousness back into the moment, I was positioned on the sofa with my head down and my bottom up. My spanking had evolved into stroking and teasing, Lightning trailed between my legs, teasing my area which was visibly swollen with desire. Tonight Lightning had dressed me in a black lace bra with stockings and suspenders. He loved the look. I know it's because of his wife, but i don't mind. As lobg as it pleases him! I wore a silky black g-string and sheer black stockings, he had clipped a lead to the ring of my collar. It was heavy, its shiny links cold and unforgiving against my skin, but I felt anchored and safe from its pressure on my collar. I felt owned by Lightning and I knew he loved it. I am his pet. For his pleasure.._

 _As he kissed my rear cheeks, suitably warmed and pink from my earlier spanking, I groaned with lust, arching up to part them and welcome him in. And he moaned in a deep groan. He was enjoying ny body very much! After a moment, the thong was removed and he was licking and sucking at me, his tongue probed deep into my slit, making me crave more, more. I can never get enough of him._

 _Lightning dropped his pants and his hard member sprang free, which I sensed rather than saw because I remained facing forward while he nestled it between my legs, then he started to fuck me doggy style, his hardness sliding into me with ease. I was running with juices at the thought of being used, his repeated tugs on my collar provided reminders of the bliss of my submission to him. His strokes were long and deep, I groaned with satisfaction, riding a wave of pleasure which radiated out urging me to spread my legs while my nipples tingled. ..._

The bathroom door opened and he quickly shut the journal and slid it under his pillow. Sally looked aweful. She was just really sick. **(No worries, I'll finish the rest of that encounter for you guys at the end of the chapter** ;) **or beginning of the next chap.)**

Sally looked at Lightning and asked "Any news on Cruz?.." She frowned though. Lightning ahook his head answering "No.. I'm gonna go over to the school and see if I can get ahold of someone who might know anything." Sally nodded and walked to the dresser to get some clothes. Lightning got up and turned on the tv in the bedroom. Mostly to see if maybe the news had any news on Cruz's accident. It didn't. But what it did have news on was.. Sally and Lightning's loud argument at the hospital. He sighed and watched as one the news anchor's spoke to a nurse,

 _"So what did you hear again last night?"_

 _The nurse smiled at the camera and fixed her hair before answering "Well. Lightning McQueen and his? I don't know former wife? Sally? Were talking about Cruz's accident. When I heard them talking about the baby! The rumored pregnancy of Cruz's." The anchor woman nodded and asked "Didn't you say you have it on your phone?" The nurse nodded with a huge and proud smile. "Here's our leak!" The screen went to a photo of Lightning and Cruz and played a voice recording,_

 _Sally yelled, "Crashes are a part of racing! I love you but if you love me you will stay!" Lightning sighed "Okay Sally..But I need to call the team and see what's going on." Sally yelled "No! sit down! And give me Colton!" Lightning fought "I'm staying with you!? I just need to see what exactly happened!? Cruz is better than this! She did not just blow some tire!? She is safer than that. She knows how to watch out for those kind of things?" Sally yelled back "First off, You were a champion and you crashed!?" "Because of my emotions! I was afraid of Storm okay!?! And that was the reason I lied to Cruz in the first place!" Sally continued then, "Second, you dont need to know anything!? You want to!? If you really want things fixed with me than you are gonna let this go! Cruz will be fine!? I'm sure the baby too! I've seen a lot of the accidents being with you. Yes, its a crash but she will be fine!"_

 _The screen went back to the anchor, where she spoke continuing, "Could this be the pregnancy confirmation we were all waiting for? Could Cruz really be pregnant!? Amd does this mean a new beginning or and wnd to McQueen and Sally's marriage? Stay tuned cause we have the biggest scoop!"_

 _The screen went black. Lightning glanced over at Sally who had shut it off. He sighed and apologized. Sally nodded and asked "What are we going to do?.." Lightning shrugged. He wasn't sure. Sally then sighed and knee the right thing here qs she suggested Reluctantly, "Why don't we go down and see Cruz.." Lightning raised a brow asking "You are okay with me doing that?" Sally rolled her eyes snarling "No? Not alone anyway. I'm going with you." Lightning frowned at the idea but was not going to fight her on this. He had to let her go. And he had to have these two women learn to get along. And.. He still had to break up with Cruz..._

 _"Thank you Sally.." he said warmly. Sally nodded but was obviously not exactly happy about this. "I'll get packing.." She muttered before leaving the room. Where Lightning stared at the book and took it downstairs with him..._

 _With a tug at my collar, Lightning asserted himself, pulling me around. I gazed up at him, he loves to fuck me and I am happy to be his obedient fuck-toy._

 _"Suck" he commanded._

 _I willingly opened my mouth wide to swallow his member deep into my throat. Without using my hands I sucked and bobbed on his member, which was coated with the tang of my juices. Since being with Lightning I've learned to delight in the taste of my own fluids. I have also thought about having my tongue pierced, which would increase his pleasure when I suck him, Pre-cum was flowing now so I swallowed his salty fluid, a reward for my efforts._

 _Lightning drew me up by the collar, locking me in his gaze. He bent to possess my mouth. I could float away with happiness when we connect like this. My juices were drooling tracks down my thighs while the ache in my breasts made them heavy and soooo sensitive, but I may not touch myself unless Lightning allowed it._

 _Still holding my lead he reclined on the sofa and encouraged me to straddle him, reverse cowgirl. I continued to pleasure him while my position allowed him to give me back. As his talented tongue buried itself between the folds of my area I grew dizzy with desire._

 _"You are such a dirty girl" he groaned proudly as he lapped at the extent of my wet places, and I smiled proudly at his praise while spreading my legs wide for easier access. The cold links of the chain brushed across my nipples and the strap pressed against my throat as I panted with excitement, drawing in its scent of leather. I was gonna cum! And I had to hold it!_

 _I bent my head to the task of sucking Lightning's member, which was even more swollen than when I began. My hollowed cheeks with its girth in their firm grip while I sucked him down to the balls and up to the tip, repeating the motion until I felt him moan into my area._

 _Another tug on my collar indicated I was required to change. I moved around and my area sat above his engorged member of a stiff! waiting for his command so I could plunge down onto it. I wanted him to fill me! Then, we locked eyes..._

 _"Take it Cruz, take it all." That was my cue to sink onto his stiff with a grunt of pleasure and a thrilling stretch out my area!_

 _As I rose and fell on his member, Edward held my thigh back firmly, stretching my area painfully while he guided my speed and pace. I wanted to cum! but a fuck-toy knows her place and I can never cum without his permission. His pressure on me slowed my riding rhythm to a stop, so I ground myself onto his member, tightening my insides while making motions with my hips. I knew I'd pleased my master when he used the leather loop of the lead to make stinging slaps on my clit. sensation pulsed and threatened to tip me over with pleasure, despite my determination not to climax._

 _At last Lightning pressed me back into the sofa! Lying over me he fucked me hard while pulling my legs apart. I grunted and gasped, feeling not just filled but dominated as he hammered into me, hard and roughly, his raw power taking over with oooohh how he fucked me. He constantly tugged the collar, I am owned, I am his. Still, as he pressed my leg up to stretch my area tight I wondered how he knows exactly what I need when I need it?_

 _I groaned and cried out, he increased tempo hinting that his moment to cum was near, and as he fucked me harder and deeper I imagined feeling his liquid filling me. When Lightning used me as his cum slut I was as happy as the times when he forced orgasms from me!_

 _Lightning leaned into my ear and ordered "Cum for me." Oh God yes! And I came aroynd his member tightly! And then he came inside me as I gripped his stiff with my insides! I moaned and screamed for him! "Tell me you like it!" He ssaid as he shoved deep as he could into me and yanked the leash! "I like it! No! I love it! I love how you fuck me Mr McQueen!" I loved making him happy! then after such relief. Qe had a cup of coffee and watched rsn! What an amzing day with my Lightning! Yay!_

 _-Cruz_


	20. re re? connecting

Lightning and Sally packed the new porsche. Lightning finally asked "When did you get this car?" Sally stared a minute and hesitated answering quietly "Um... Francesco.." She shut the trunk. Lightning raised a brow asking "Francesco? What was wrong with the explorer?" "Nothing? it's in the garage." She then went inside to get Colton. Lightning followed asking "So why are you driving that thing instead?" Sally grabbed colton in the car seat answering "It's just?.. Nicer. Come on. Ypu want to see Ceuz or not?" She asked rudely and kinda pushed Lightning out of the way. Lightning sighed and followed behindm Locking the door. They sat in the suv. Lightning driving. "I'll make reservations for us at some hotel on the way.." Lightning sighed as they pulled out and headed out for the long drive...

Lightning stopped the car and announced, "We're here. First stop." Sally had fallen asleep and came to. She looked around confused and realized "This isn't the hotel I booked us?" Lightning smiled "I know. I cancelled that one and booked us a cabin here instead." Sally's eyes widened "A cabin? Lightning we don't need that? Just a room?" "I thought a cabin would be a nicer get away? Come on. Give it a shot?" Sally sighed. She didn't agree but didn't disagree. Lightning got out and took Colton, helping Sally inside the place so she would not fall. Sally gasped as they opened the door. "Oh wow?.. This isn't a cabin it's? It's bigger than our house?" Lightning frowned and asked "You don't like it? I just thought youd be more comfortable here?.." Sally quickly tried to correct this, "No, I like its it's just? When you say cabin get away I think small and cozy? Two bedrooms with a fire place?.. Not?.. A house? But I mean it's nice. It's all decorated for christmas and it's nice. A nice thought. Thank you." Lightning stared. "Nice?.." He repeated then sighed "Well we're only staying for the one night.. Then back on the road anyway." as he began to unpack the car.

As he brought in a few bags, Sally made sure, "Oh. Don't forget to get Colton's duffle inside. I have all his soaps and clothes in that one." Lightning followed asking "Alright where is it? Trunk or back seats?" "Um? You packed it?" Sally kinda snarled as she bobbed Colton gently. Lightning stared. His stare made her uneasy as she firmly asked "You did pack it?.. didn't you?" Lightning sighed answering "No? I didn't know it was my job to!?" "Oh my gosh Lightning!? That had all Colton's clothes, extra diapers and bottles?! Formula can and soaps!? Wipes!?" Lightning snarled "Well I'm sorry! You could just add it to a list of things I fucked up." Sally just glared a bit. Letting it go. She sighed and exclaimed "Well. I think we have enough for tonight. We can go to the store tomorrow and get more before we head out than." She then continued to grab amd sort out the couple bags. Lightning knee he was rude and tried making things right, "Hey it's?.. Kinda cold?.. I could use something warm to drink?.. What about you?" Sally glared and frowned answering "I'm gonna unpack my stuff." Then walked away. oh it stung.

As it got later, it began to storm. Keeping Colton up from a nap. So the family sat down for a nice dinner. It would be a good dinner with just the three of them. Colton in Sally's lap. gnawing on some bread. But it was quiet. Not awkward just? Quiet. The sounds of the forks hitting the plates. Sally complimented "It's good. Thank you." Lightning smiled at her. Her and Colt. He was really enjoying this. Being with Sally like this. Then his phone rang. Sally stared at Lightning as he grabbed out his phone. He swallowed kinda painfully as he exclaimed with some excitement "It's Tex. This is gonna be about Cruz. I gotta take this." Sally sighed and continued to eat with Colton. Lightning got up and stepped away answering. Sally stared and watched Lightning talking. She sighed with a frown. Staring. Lightning was upset. Whatever Tex was telling him.. It couldn't have been good. Lightning noticed Sally staring and stepped out of the room. Upset from what Tex must of said...

Sally and Colton finished eating and Sally was cleaning up from the food already once Lightning reappeared. Sally glared snarling "Were you really on the phone that long or did you meet someone else?." Lightning sighed answering with the same rudeness "Cruz is doing well. Thanks for asking." He began to step away again but Sally tossed some dish loudly into the sink and ordered "We need to talk." Lightning turned, facing Sally and sighed asking "What is it Sally? You can hate me all you want but I had to take that call!" His voice raised with maybe a hint of anger. Sally shook her head and scolded "It's not the call!? It's Cruz!? You can't be running to her every call!? And you haven't even ended things with her!? How do I know you are going to keep your word for me hmm!?" Lightning rubbed his eyes. Annoyed at the fact they were arguing over Cruz again. "I had to take that call! I told you!" "Yeah you always have to don't you!?" Sal yelled back. Lightning only yelled stepping closer asking "What does that mean!?" Sally hit the counter answering "I don't know!"

They both stared at each other silently for a minute. Sally sighed and snarled "I'm already doubting this?.. Us?.. We can't make it through this?.. What was I thinking?.." Her eyes began to fill with tears. Lightning frowned and walked up to her. Holding her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sshhh It's okay.. I'm sorry I'm messing up so much.." Sally pushed away and explained "I just want us to be happy.." Lightning nodded. It was quiet again. Lightning then took her hands explaining "This christmas will be a good one. You'll see?.. We are going to grow close again. I promise." Sally wished she could believe him. But it was hard to...

Morning came. It was still storming outside. Lightning stretched a little bit and heard the shower running but shutt off pretty quick like. Sally walked out wearing a blue robe. Drying the short hair of hers. He stared at her. Not a smile though. They were both healing still. Sally grabbed some clothes and said "I'm gonna make some breakfast. Waffles or something?.. You want to join us? Or do you need to call Cruz?" Lightning frowned answering "I'll have breakfast with you Sally." Although he did want to call Cruz and talk to her. Just not this very second. "Hey, I'll run to the store with Colton and get the things I ledt at home? Let you relax and cook in peace if that's okay?" Lightning offered. Sally raised a brow asking "Um?.. You sure?.." Lightning nodded. Sally shrugged exclaiming "Alright. I could actually use a little peace to myself maybe?.." Lightning walked over and lissed her forehead before getting dressed, getting Colton ready and heading out to the store.

On the way to the store, he called Cruz though.

"Yes. Room 238. Ramirez. Yeah."

 _Lightning?.. is that really you?_

"Oh Cruz. How are you doing?"

 _Been better. Would be if you were here._

"Right... Tex said you were doing good. Not really hurt?"

 _Just a broke arm and leg, twisted ankle. I'll heal. Baby is fine though._

"I'm so glad. I was so worried."

 _Well there is one thing though..._

She sounded upset? Sad?

"What? What is it?"

 _It's a BOY!_

She squealed into the phone!

"A boy?. Wow! Wow..."

Three boys and a girl. Yup. Wow.

 _I can't believe it!? I was thinking though... And we should talk about the baby. It?.. Him. Him, I mean._

"Woah you aren't getting an abortion right?.. Please don't do that.."

It was quiet.

 _I don't know what I am gonna do Lightning?.. There's always adoption to?.._

"No.. No, he's my son. If you can't, I will. You're right, we just need to talk about it."

 _Are you on your way up here?_

He hesitated. Cruz was fine. The baby was fine. He needed to make things right with Sally. This was an opportunity for that.

He sighed, "I will be. Just give me a few days okay?"

 _A few days?.. for what?.._

"Business. I have some things to settle for good. Then I am coming to you. Promise."

 _Promise?_

"Promise. And Cruz.. Leave Jackson and rhe tape out of this. I've got it handled. Okay?"

 _But he!?.. fine.._

"Thank you. I'll call you soon."...

Lightning and Colton returned to the smell of breakfast. "Mmmm.. Smells good in here Sal." Lightning complimented. Sally stared and smiled some. Fixing a plate for Colton first. Colton immediately smiled and began into the waffles Using it more to teeth on than eat. Lightning suddenly grabbed Sally close and kissed her passionately with surpise. Sally pulled her lips away asking in just such surprise "What was that for?" Lightning smiled and revealed a small black box to her from behind his back. Sally stared as she took it. "What's this?" She asked. Lightning shrugged "Early christmas gift. Go ahead and open it." Sally raised a brow and opened the small velvet black box. Inside was an?.. S.D card? Sally really was confused now and asked "Okay?.. What's the deal?" Lightning smiled and chuckled some answering "Later, whenever you find yourself thinking about?.. Things you shouldn't be?.. Put this in your phone and take a look. " Sally shut the box and nodded. "Okay. I will. Better not be pictures of your ass naked again." She joked. Kinda. Lightning smiled and laughed "But you love my ass." Sally rolled her eyes and dished him up a plate. "Here you go Stickers." "Thanks Sally." And they enjoyed breakfast as a family...

Cruz was watching tv. Re run if the crash. Then something that hurt. Something that made her break inside!

 _Sally yelled, "Crashes are a part of racing! I love you but if you love me you will stay!" Lightning sighed "Okay Sally..But I need to call the team and see what's going on." Sally yelled "No! sit down! And give me Colton!" Lightning fought "I'm staying with you!? I just need to see what exactly happened!? Cruz is better than this! She did not just blow some tire!? She is safer than that. She knows how to watch out for those kind of things?" Sally yelled back "First off, You were a champion and you crashed!?" "Because of my emotions! I was afraid of Storm okay!?! And that was the reason I lied to Cruz in the first place!" Sally continued then, "Second, you dont need to know anything!? You want to!? If you really want things fixed with me than you are gonna let this go! Cruz will be fine!? I'm sure the baby too! I've seen a lot of the accidents being with you. Yes, its a crash but she will be fine!"_

Cruz shut off the tv. "Lightning lied to me?.."...

The storm continued off and on throighout the day. Making it cold and wet and muddy outside. Lightning stared out a window as he sipped some coffee. Sally came up behind him and pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his waistline. "Hey." She softly greeted. Lightning smiled greeting back "Hey." he smiled. "Shouldn't we be packing and heading out?" Sal asked. Lightning snickered a bit then explained "Nope. I may have rented the place for a few more days." Sally stepped back asking "What? Why would you do that? What about Cruz?" "Cruz is fine. She is doing well in the hospital and the baby is to. Truthfully there is no reason for me to go see her this second. I'd rather spend some time here. With you." He smiled at her. It really did sound nice. Sally kinda flirted saying "You know?.. colton is asleep?.." Her tone waa hinting something. Lightning chuckled asking "Really?..." She nodded back. Then Sally and Lightning leaned in to kiss when suddenly the lights went out in the entire cabin!


	21. this second chance of mine

Cruz could not believe what she heard. She pulled it up on her phone and listened to it again.

 _"Cruz is better than this! She did not just blow some tire!? She is safer than that. She knows how to watch out for those kind of things?" Sally yelled back "First off, You were a champion and you crashed!?" "Because of my emotions! I was afraid of Storm okay!?! And that was the reason I lied to Cruz in the first place!"_

Cruz pressed rewind

 _"I was afraid of Storm okay!?! And that was the reason I lied to Cruz in the first place!"_

rewind again,

 _"I lied to Cruz"_

What could or did Lightning lie about exactly? Cruz wondered. And it kept her up most of the night. _meanwhile..._

Lightning was in the laundry room with the braker. Trying to see if he could get the lights back on. Sally walked over, holding her phone as a light. "Hey. Anything?" Lightning sighed and shook his head. Sally's phone beeped. "Great.. Battery low. What about your phone?" she growled and asked. Lightning glanced at it answering "Low battery to." Sally sighed and walked off mumbling "I'll go look for some candles." Lightning stopped her and pulled her close. "Woah!" She shouted. Lightning's nose graced hers. Face to face, Lightning asked "You wanna look for candles or.. Would you like me to?.. explore around?.." He asked this in a whisper. Following with his hand gliding down Sally's hand to her middle and down the sides of her body. Their lips inches apart. Lightning could feel her breath against his, Sally took a deep breath. Lightning kissed her lips gently and softly. It was the best kiss in the world. Or so it felt like it. Then he knelt down and gently tugged Sally's pants down to her ankles. He fumbled his hands up her legs and rubbed between her thighs. Teasing her gently. Sally held onto his shoulders for balance as Lightning pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. He moaned as he kissed her panties that covered her precious. He kissed again, licking the panties he couldn't see but could feel. They weren't her usual soft silk material. These were kinda? An itchy material? Something new he guessed. He kissed her panties again. Opening his mouth to take in as much as he could. His kisses were warm and wet. His tongue slid over them. Making her wet through them. Sally moaned with pleasure. Oh such sweet pleasure. And he wasn't even inside her yet!

Sally's nails gently dug into his shoulders, but Lightning didn't mind. He was in a world of pleasure. Pleasure he was giving her. Lightning finally pulled her panties to the side and licked into the slit of her area. Sally became putty at his tongue.. Lightning opened his mouth and sucked her juicy area with honor. Moaning. Both of them moaning of enjoyable arousal and pleasure. Lightning stopped but only fpr his fingers to rub her places. "Oohh you're so wet." He whispered aloud with lust. She was soaked. You could hear it as his fingers rubbe back and fourth and in cieclescircles and teased the entrance of her area as he slid his fingers over it. Sally moaned quietly. It was so sexy. "Fuck.." Lightning muttered. He licked her clit then sucked her juices, rather lapping them up. He pushed two of his fingers inside and let them explore her insides as his tongue took Sally to lnew heights of pleasure. Well maybe not new, but needed. His fingers slid gracefully in and out of her hole, a rhythm with her moans. His tongue flickered onto her area. She was delicious and ready. If she would have him. But not yet. Lightning curled his fingers inside her and pushed as deep as he could, Sucking her and playfully scratching her itch. Her special place enough that he knew what was coming, Her. And she was close by her raspy moans. They became a higher pitch... quieter as Sally tried to keep quiet... Lightning's tongue pulled away but only to say, "Go ahead. Go ahead and cum baby." Sally wanted to snap something, and scold him for this but the pleasure was to.. Amazing as her orgasm began and Lightning's tongue, and fingers, made it all too much to handle! She kept quiet, barely. But the orgasm felt amazing! A miss she had had with Lightning!

Lightning slowly placed her leg back down and pulled her pants up as he stood up. Sally sounded a little breathless. "You okay?" he asked. Sally smiled answering "I'm fine. Wow.. That was.. That felt great!" Lightning chuckled saying "Good. I'm gonna clean up and check the generator out in the shed." He took his phone, using it as a light. Sally grabbed Lightning and said "We should finish this later.." Lightning smiled. Some thunder rolled loudly which made Colton cry. So Sally went to her son while Lightning went outside in the storm.

While Lightning qas in the shed and checking it out, his phone rang. He dropped it and grabbed it. Cruz.

"Hey Cruz. I can't talk long. My phone is dying and electricity is out.

 _What did you lie to me about?_

"What are you talking about?"

 _Um? You and Sally were in the hospital and a nurse recorded you guys screaming at each other?_

"What? Sally and I weren't?.. Oh.. That.."

 _Yeah!? That! What was the lie Lightning?_

"I? I think it would be better in person.."

 _Oh no!? Are you even coming to see me?_

"Yes! Yes I promise! Look, right now I really need to fix something!"

 _Yeah!? You have to fix the mess you made!? Please come here?.. i miss you.. I'm in pain! i am sick from the baby! Please!?_

"I can't Cruz.. I'm sorry."

 _Why not?_

"I just can't. Look I have to go."

 _But Lightning?_

He hung the phone up quick. He sighed and thud his head against the generator. He was making things worse it seemed. But he wanted Sally. He wanted to be with Sally. Cruz was gonna have to just put up with it.

Lightning headed back inside, still using his phone as a light. Sally greeted him at the dppr asking "No luck huh?" Sense there were no lights still. Lightning was aoaked and took off the coat shaking his head, "Couldn't get it to work. I don't know why its not working? Everything seemed to be okay?" "It's just the storm. I'll call the owners and talk to them. What's the number." Sally asked. Lightning stared silently. Sally's stare turned into a glare as she asked "What did you do?.." Lightning faked a nervous smile admitting "Well... When I said I _rented_ a cabin for us?.. I may have..Understated just a bit.." Sally glared at him while a swift silence breezed between them then asked "What do you mean a bit?" She asked in a very suspiciously aggravated tone. Lightning faked a laugh answering "Well?.. I may have?.. Bought it.." Sallys eyes widened and jaw dropped scolding "How could you!? You bought a cabin!? Behind my back!? Why would you-?" She stopped in her question. Suddenly Sally became furious and snarled rudely asking "Did you buy this for Cruz!?!" Lightning quickly corrected "No! No!? I did not buy this for Cruz!? I gave you the house and had to get my own place? It's a bit farther from Radiator Springs than I wanted but it's a beautiful place!?" Sally shook her head. "So the gym down stairs? Thats not for you?" She knew better. Lightning rarely worked out as much as he use to. He sighed and admitted "Alright... That was?.. For Cruz but?.. Come on? We were seperated!?" Sally corrected "Are! We _are_ seperated still Lightning! At this rate we are never going to be together!" Lightning grabbed her hand and reassured once again, "Sally I love you. I planned on selling it if we worked things out?.." "IF?! So you had a back up plan that involved Cruz!? That's why you didn't brake up with her! Isn't it!? She's your back up plan!" Sally yelled and was so mad. Lightning did not have a back up plan. Just a house. Sally was angry. It was out of hand. Lightning sighed and reassured again, "No.. I want you, love you and not her. Okay?.." Sally pushed away and asked "How could you bring me here?.. To a place you brought Cruz?.?" "I never brought Cruz here? She doesn't even know about it? I brought you here because I thought it could be good for us? I want us to re connect?.. I thought we could use time for us.." Sally didn't say anything back. She was mad and trying to figure out if she should be mad? Or grateful? Or what?

Suddenly the lights flickered back on!

Lightning stared at Sally. Her eyes filled with tears and arms crossed. She looked at him and muttered "I'm gonna... Go down in the den and... Read a book or something.." And she walked off. Lightning sighed. He did not mean to hurt Sally. He had good intentions with this...

Lightning went to check on Sally who was in a couch in front of the fire. She was reading a book. Lightning walked closer and sat down next to her. Realizing she was reading the journal again. "Sally?.. Really?" He snarled. Sally sighed and shut the book replying "I can't help it?.." Lightning stared at the journal. He knew this was something that could tear them apart again. So he stood up and tossed it in the fire. "Lightning what are you doing!?" Sally yelled! Lightning sighed explaining "Everything in that book?.. It's not worth reading or keeping around.." Sally was surprised. "What about Cruz?" She asked. Lightning shrugged answering "She won't miss it." He sat down next to Sally and took her hand. "I love you. I'm sorry for fighting. I didn't think of your feelings when I brought you here." Sally smiled and shrugged, "I'm sorry too. I don't want to fight?" Lightning leaned forward and kissed Sally gently. It was a sweet kiss. Sally sighed asking "How about we make dinner tonight? Together? It's been a long time sense we made dinner together?" Lightning snickered with a smile and noddeed agreeing, "Yea. Let's do it. Sounds fun." They smiled at each other and really felt the connection growing again. Sally leaned in Lightning. Rubbing her belly. Lightning rested his hand on her. Feeling the twins. "Wow. They are growing huh?" He said with a smile. Sally giggled "Oh yeah. You know we still gotta come up with names?" Lightning stared wide eyed at Sally. Part of him kinda thought Sally would name them without him but this was amazingly nice.

"Could do rhyming names? Or something rustic like Colton's?" Sally suggested. Lightning smiled replying "Anything you want Sally." Sally rolled her eyes with a smile and joked "Theodore." "Ha! No. Almost anything you want then." Lightning corrected. Sally giggled and the two went over different names before dinner and snuggling down for the night...


	22. last bit of second chance of mine sorry

As they slept through the night. Lightning woke to take care of Colton. While up, he decided to do something he didn't really want to..

Colton was playing in the play pen they brought along. Lightning grabbed his phone and hesitated but decided to send an email to someone with the clip of Storm.

 _Chick Hicks,_

 _I know we don't speak much. But I have an exclusive clip for you. It's not about Cruz and I. Or even Sally. I don't want to answer any questions for your show. Just giving you a tspe you might wanna show..._ _[clip of Storm and Andrew]_

 _Lightning McQueen._

 **So? I just figured out these arrows on the screen?.. Deleted this part in the last chapter. So .. this is supposed to have been the last part of the last chapter. sorry!**


	23. love her

Lightning woke up in the middle of night to sniffling and whimpering. It wasn't the baby moniter. He sat up and looked over at Sally who was sitting up in tears. Crying softly. He frowned and rubbed her back asking "Hey? What's wrong?" Sally grabbed a tissue and eiped her eyes and nose some hefore answering "I just had a bad dream. Overthinking..." Lightning pulled Sally closer and kissed her head. Sally sniffled and vented "I'mafraid of losingthe twins... I've lost more babies than I have!?.. I'm old and my body?.. I can't do this again?.. Seriously. This is my last pregnancy! I can't do this again Stickers." Lightning chuckled agreeing "That is fine with me. Three kids are enough!" "Four. You'll have four.." She corrected. Lightning shrugged "Yea but? I won't have custody all the time?" Sally sighed explaining "If Cruz races you will get sole custody?. She is going to be dropping that kid off to live with us most of the time." Lightning never thought about it to much yet. But Sally was right? The court would give him sole custody at this rate.

Lightning rubbed Sally's shoulders and asked "How about I make breakfast in the morning? Hmm?" Sally smiled and leaned into his chest "Sure. Sounds nice Stickers." Lightning kissed her forehead and muttered softly "I love you Sally." She snickered a bit with a smile, "I love you to Stickers."...

Sally walked back into the bedroom, early morning, after getting Colt put back down to sleep. She snuggled up in bed next to Lightning once again and closed her eyes. Drifting to sleep. Lightning layed his arms around her as her back against him, her ass tucked up against his hips. Unintentionally teasing his member. Lightning woke up more and buried his face against the back of Sally's neck, his breath hot against the soft skin on her back, his right arm tucked under Sally's head and the other around her body in an embrace. Sally smiled and opened her eyes for a moment and could see the sunrise in the large windows on the far wall of the cabin. Sally playfully moaned softly and snuggled up against him even more. Lightning started to stir and I wrapped her hand around his lovingly then moved it up from her waist to cup one of her breasts. He moaned into her ear and begins kissing the back of her neck while he begins massaging her breast and teasing Sally's nipples, growing perky against his touch. Sally can feel his member getting hard against her ass and she reached around to grab his ass and pull him tight to her body, teasing him more. Slowly they begin to touch and tease each other under the covers, gently.

Lightning lifts his hand to brush Sally's bangs out of her face and then kisses Sally's cheek. Sally reached around and pulled his head and turned her face to his. Looking deep into his blue eyes, Lightning smiled and cupped her face in his hand, and pulled Sally's lips close to his but... They don't let them touch yet. Instead, Lightning whispered sweet words, his lips teasing her lips, each time he pronounced a word, teasing her like with a feather. He pulled away for a moment to look at Sally's sleepy and tired face and then leaning in, purposefully brushing her lips with his briefly and then capturing them completely. A deep kiss, full of passion. Pressing their lips tightly together for a long moment before Sally slipped her tongue between her lips and run it along his. Lightning moaned deeply against her lips, his hand still cupping her face and their kiss making it more passionate. Their tongues swirling together passionately, feeling the heat and wetness of the others mouth.

Lightning slides his hand quickly down Sally's body and she gasped as his fingers capture her area between her legs, two of them sliding inside her deep wetness. Lightning pulled his lips from hers saying in a deep voice, "God baby, you're dripping wet?... I need to taste you". Sally stared but bit her lips with a small smile. Lightning throw the covers off of them revealing her t shirt and panties. He waste no time sliding them off and spreading her legs apart! The crisp mountain morning air wafts in through the partial opened window and they both shudder at the sudden chill against their skin, but it only heightens the sensitivity.

Lightning then slides down Sally's body, feathering kisses along the way as he gets closer to her juices. He glances up to see her watching him mark her body with his lips and Sally's head falls back as Lightning captures her clit between his teeth gently.

Sally grabbed his hand as Lightning begins to suck her clit, already hard and swollen from his touch. Swirling his tongue around it as he slides his hand down her body and against the inside of Sally's thighs. Sally shudders at the sensation just as he quickly slides his fingers inside her again. Feeling him deeply inside her moving his fingers in and out faster as his tongue against her area brings Sally closer to a climax. Sally could feel his teeth again as Lightning drew her clit into his mouth again and again to suck hard on it. Sally grabbed his head with her hand, clenching her fingers into his fading gold hair and her back arches. She can't help but cry out, "Oh gosh don't stop! Baby! I am going to cum!" Lightning moved his fingers faster and faster, sucking harder on her area and feeling her insides tighten as she goes over the edge. Screaming out His name and clenching the bed sheets with her other hand. And Oooh he loved this! He loved making her scream his name out! Loving her hand making him lap up her cumming juices!

After that passed, Lightning lifted his head and looked deeply into her teal eyes, proud of what he just done. Then Sally grabbed his face and pulled him up to kiss her. Tasting herself on his lips, it was so sexy and Lightning loved it! twirling his tongue with hers as he had just did on her below!. Sally grabbed his hips with her hands as they kissed and pulled his hard member into her entrance. Lightning groaned as her area envelops his member suddenly! Feeling so warm and wet, still pulsing from her orgasm. He begins to thrust back and forth quickly, grabbing her legs and pulling them to her chest gently sense she was pregnant. Sally's head pressing back against the pillow as she feels him deep inside her and as his lips teasing her nipples.

He suddenly pulls out of her quickly and grabs her legs to flip her over onto her stomach. Grabbing her hips forcefully with his hands but in a gentle way and pulling her ass up to reveal her ever begging hole again. Lightning grabbed her hands with one hand and a belt from the foot of the bed with the other, tying her hands together above her head. He then leans in close to her ear and ask in a gentle voice, "Are you in any pain, my love?"

"Oh gosh no, please keep going", Sally replied in between excited breaths. Lightning starts kissing down her back, along her spine and his fingers gently feather against her sides and down her hips, teasing Sally and bringing her nerves almost to the edge. Her body is so sensitive now and she shudders at every small touch from him.

Suddenly Lightning grabs her hips and plunges himself deep inside her!. Sally cried out at the sensation as it almost sends her over the edge. As he pounds her he reaches around her body and slides his fingers around her swollen clit, rubbing it back and forth. Arching her back towards himself as her body shudders uncontrollably. "Oh fuck, don't stop" Sally cried out as she squirmed, unable to move. Lightning thrust faster and harder, swirling her clit faster. Both of them almost out of breath and moaning together with each thrust.

Lightning groans loudly as he announces he is going to cum! His hips pound into her with a force as he reaches his climax. Sally's insides pulsing tightly and her juices flowing as she climaxes with him! Both of them crying out the others name...Their bodies trembling and weak from the power of their orgasms. Lightning pulls out of Sally and flipped her body over, her face hot and red, sweat running down both their bodies despite the chill air from outside.

Lightning smiles and kisses his wife deeply, still enjoying the fact that her hands are bound and helpless, allowing him to touch her unhindered. Lightning looks up into her eyes, his own eyes sparkling with pride and pleasure, "Good morning beautiful" he says with a smile. Sally could not help but snicker a bit of a laugh. "That's one hell of a good morning Stickers." She joked kinda. Lightning smiled and winked with a "Kachow." Which sent Sally over in laughter! She caught her breath and sighed "I love you." with a smile. Lightning nodded returning "I love you to Sally." Then looked at the belt and finally freed her. "Let me shower and i will make you breakfast. Okay?" Sally smiled with a nod. "Only if I can shower with you." She was sexy and knew how to make him smile. He loved her. Lightning loved this woman so much and realized what he did not feel for Cruz at all...

So, Lightning, Sally, and Colton came to the hospital. Lightning had to do this. End things with Cruz fast. Before things got any worse. As they arrived, the family was ambushed by news reporters and cameras. And Chick Hicks himself with a few if his crew members. Luckily the hospital had police and security there. Lightning and Sally made it inside. But not without at least Chick walking in with them. Sally was holding Colton but still glared at the man snarling "Hello Chick. What exactly do you want?" Chick glared some back snarling "You know? I think your hateful to me becuase you settled. Settled for this guy instead of me? I'd be Miss grumpy pants to." Sally about snapped back but Lightning stepped in "No, it's okay Sally. Did you get the email?" he asked the old racer. Chick nodded. Sally raised a brow asking "What video?" But she was ignored by the former racers. Chick chuckled with a smile, "Storm is going to kill me! But I will be rich for this one. But no offense?.. An affair gets so much more viewers than some gay racer?" Sally raised a brow asking "Wait gay? Who's gay?" But she was ignored again. Lightning sighed "Yeah,yeah you're lucky I even gave it to you." Chick shrugged saying "Well I can tell you want me to show the clip. So I'm gonna need a little scoop on the affair before I do." Lightning's brows lowered aa he snarled "Are you kidding me!? I gave you a gay nascar driver makin out with some guy!?" A few nurses stared. Chick shoved Lightning against the wall and threatened quietly "Don't you leak this to anyone. Now I told you. If you want me to show it, you gotta give me something?" Lightning shoved Chick off and sighed agreeing "Fine. I'll email you the ultrasounds of Sally and Cruz's okay?" Chick smiled, adjusting his shirt. "It's a deal. Thanks Queenie." And walked off. Sally shook her head then asked as they headed to Cruz's room,

"What was he talking about? And how dare you agree to give him pictures of our babies!?" She scolded. Lightning sighed explaining "I had a tape of Storm... Storm with a man. Storm doesn't want it oit but after what he did to all of us? Leaking that video? He deserves it." Sally stared amd stopped. Lightning stopped amd turned asking "What? You okay?" Sally just stared at him with such a blank stare? Then finally said "Why?.. that's not like you?. You're gonna expose someone?" Lightning frowned and explained "I know but? Storm deserves this?" "Deserves it or not? You had no right to do that? That's not who you are?" "Are you kidding me? The guys a jerk!? He has tried to wreck Cruz so many times?! He released the video and me and Cruz!? And men like him don't change? He needs to learn a lesson!" Sally's brows lowered "Yeah... I guess men like him don't." She turned away. Lightning was confused and asked "What does that mean?" Sally sighed, crossing her arms woth a frown to her face "It means maybe you're right. Men like him?.. Like you?.. Just don't change?.." Lightning frowned and tried to take her hand but she pulled away. "Just go see Cruz and... And end things with her.. I'll wait in the cafeteria with Colt.." So she walked away. Lightning felt awful but had to see Cruz and break up with her. So he went to her room...

Lightning knocked then walked into Cruz's room. Cruz greeted him with a cold glare. "I know you are mad at me?..." He mumbled. Cruz snarled loudly "You bet I am! So what's going on now!?" She yelled. She was so mad. Lightning sighed and sat at the foot of her bed. "Cruz.. Cruz I gotta do something I?.. I don't like.." Cruz frowned assuming "You don't want the baby?.. Do you?.." Lightning was a little surprised "What? No!? Yes!? Yes? I want the baby? It's just.. Look you have to stop that Cruz? No abortion. You said you didn't believe in it? So why are you back and fourth?" Lightninf asked this kinda rudely and firmly. Cruz looked like she was about to cry. Lightning just couldn't understand. Cruz wiped the few tears before answering "I'm... it's... Its the baby... I just?.. I can't?.. I can't do this Mr McQueen?.." Lightning stared. Trying to think of something reassuring? But he just couldn't. Lightning took her hand and asked "Yes you can? Why don't you think so? I know you can?" Cruz smiled a little but it faded. It was quiet for a minute. Lightning had to do this. He took a deep breath and stood up saying, "Cruz. I'm leaving you."...


	24. revenge never felt so? Wrong?

While Sally waited for Lightning to return. She sat with Colton and drank some tea. Part of her hoped Cruz was hurt really badly and part of her hoped Cruz understood somehow.. She sighed. Sitting there, Colt playing with his bottle. Sally decided to look ehat exactly might be on that s.d card? So she turned on the phone app and opened the card in it. It was a few videos and photos? She clicked the first ine. A picture of her sleeping? This was a really old photo. Like 2007? maybe? Then the next was of her goofing off with a stupid hat. This one she remebered, it was back in 07 when they were dating, and the next photo was them at the beach. She didn't know he took a photo of her in the swimsuit. The next was another photo of her, working at the cone. Another of her laughing while they were on a date. Another of her back looking at the stars as they gazed from wheel well. She remembered that night. They were both so tired from remodeling wheel well. But Lightning insisted they sit there a few minutes. Another was of her sleeping in bed. Well, from the angle, it was more of her ass. Sally was asleep on her tummy and in a t shirt and thong and the blanket was off of her. She kinda snickered. She went through a few more photos. There were even a few of her with Colton as a newborn? One of her passed out woth Colton in the rocking chair. Why did Lightbing take these photos when she never knew he did this? Let alone he kept them? Then she clicked a few videos. One of them she remembered... she played it quietly,

... _Lightning was sitting in the cozy cone office with her. Sally put up some papers then realized one of her cone collectibles was missing. Sally looked at Lightning and asked pointing out, "Did you take one of my cones?" Lightning chuckled answering "What? Why would I do that?" Sally glared and asked "Are you recording me?" Lightning chuckled again "Why would I record you?" Sally glared and snarled "What did you do with it?" Lightning chuckled from her anger and answered "What would I do with it?" Sally growled "Stop answering me with more questions!" Lightning chuckled "Why? It's just a question?" Say grabbed a pilow and threw it at him. Lightning laughed. "Stop recording me and give me the cone back." Lightning snickered joking, "Awe, but you didn't say please?" Sally stared silent then scolded "Than no more sex." Lightning snarled jokingly "Oh we'll see about that." And the camera went off..._

Lightning had made another video of her sleeping with Colt in bed. Colton was cooing and squirming. Sally was asleep.

... _"Hey kiddo.. Did mama fall asleep?" Colt was moving his arms. kinda tapping Sally's nose. Sally was out and tired. Lightning brushed Sally's hair out of her face and asked his son "Wanna come with daddy while we let mama sleep." Ofcorse Colt didn't answer. Just tiny baby sounds. "Are you a mama's boy?" he asked. Colt just cooed and kinda smiled. Lightning chuckled and the camera went off again..._

Sally did not know he had all these memories he kept. That she never knew he did. Sally clicked the last video. It was of Lightning holding the phone above himself. kinda like a selfie thing. But a video,

 _"So. Colton and I. Say hi to mommy." Lightning waved Colton's hand for him. He was carrying colton in one of those baby carriers that wrap on your chest. "We are currently.. At the mall. And surprisingly? No one reconized us?" Lightning slipped on sunglasses and put small ones on Colton too. "So. I thought, being christmas? We wouod find a gift for you? So we looked at? Necklaces and maybe a phone? A book? A book about organizing. Then got side tracked at the car section and we kinda forgot what we werr doing. Anyways! I saw this young couple and the girl was talking and yappin on and I noticed the boyfriend wasn't even paying attention? So I was about to walk over and be like hey!? Pay attention to her but.. I watched them for a moment. And then when she wasn't paying attention. The guy took a photo of her looking at these flowers. And she went off somewhere and he took the flowers and bought them. I overheard the guy ask if they could be delivered for extra. And it made me think of times I snuck a photo of you time to time. Hooefully you won't be mad about that.. So I am going to get you a card for your phone. That has all the photos I adore of you. I have kept these photos on my phones, computer.. One in my car for the longest time.. Anyways, I thought I'd tell you I love you. And I hope I don't embarrass you with the photos you are gonna see?.. I love you and the reason you had to.." Suddenly Colton spit up all over Lightnings shirt. He sighed. "Well.. We can buy a nee shirt I guess to... Anyways.. Your real gift is in the cabin, under the bed. Sorry you had to hear me go on and on. You kmoe how I get. Love you. Merry Christmas babe."..._

Sally smiled a little. What did he place under the bed? It was a cute mystery game. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Sally looked over and it was Lightning. She smiled "Hey." "Hey Sal." He sighed and sat down next to her. Sally saw the exhaustion in him and asked "How she tske it?" Lightning frowned a little before answering "Well, she's mad. Um.. Threatened to abort the baby?.. Think I convinced her out of it?.. For now at least.. Physically she's doing well. Healing. But um.. It's hard fir her.." Sally glared a little and snarled "She will be fine." Lightning just kinda stared. It partly hurt. But he knew Sally was still hurt about everything so let it be...

So once back at the cabin, Sally went uo to the bedroom, grabbing a small box under the bed. She hesitated opening it. Stating at it. Lightning walked in and stared. Sally gasped "Oh! I didn't know you were there!? Don't scare me like that?" she scolded. Lightning chuckled a little and asked "You gonna open it?" Sally smiled with a sighed asking "Why did you keep all those photos of me?" Lightning smiled and sat down next to her on the ground as he answered "Those are just?.. Memories I have and I love to keep. The photos are more real when you don't expect them?" he shrugged. Sally smiled and opened the box. Inside was both of their wedding bands. "Oh. Well thisnis sweet of you Light." She smiled warmly. Lightning rolled his eyes explaining "I had them engraved." Sally raised a brow and picked them up amd read them.

"Love conquers all." She smiled and gazed at Lightning "Thank you.. This is sweet." Lightning took her ring and held it asking "Sally, Will you?.. Continue? To be my wife? Be through with this? Seperation?" Sally giggled some and nodded. Lightning out her wedding band onto her finger saying "I won't promise you anything?.. Sense my word I'm sure is?.. Worthless now.. But.. I do love you. And I will not ever touch another woman again. Only you.. For the rest of my life." Sally smiled and cupped his facez kissing him. Then took his ring and placed it on his finger saying "Well I promise. I'll never stoo loving you Lightning." Lightning smiled warmly thr. stood up and took his phone out. "What is it?" Sally asked. Lightning placed the phone down on the nightstand answering "Let's not let this moment end just yet?" He took her hand and helped her up. Music began to play. it was find yourself by brad paisley. Sally smiled as Lightning began guiding her in a slow dance. Sally lay her head onto Lightning's shoulder and asked "Can we go back home now?..." Lightning smiled and kissed her head answering "Yes. Yes we can go home." Sally felt tears in her eyes. But this dance, feelibg close to Lightning again? Felt amazing.

But Sally had to talk about something she felt needed to be discussed, "As much as I don't want this to end?.." she stopped the dance and sighed "What exactly is going on with you working with Chick? That isn't like you?" Lightning nodded and admitted, "I had a clip of Storm. A video of him making out with some guy? The man is gay and it's a secret he didn't want out. This will gove him what he deserves. Chick will show the clip on his show. That's all?" "That's all? Are you serious? Lightning it's wrong?" "How? Storm deserves this!?" Lightning snarled. Sally crossed her arms scolding "I don't carw if he does? You kinda deserved what he did to you? But that doesn't mean he should have exposed that video he had!?" Lightning sighed and explained "But he wrecked Cruz? He tried to kill her!?" "Did he!?" She yelled back. Lightning sighed. Sally shook her head scolding still, "I'm disappointed in you Light?.. You could very well have ruined that young man's career?.. Ruined his life?" Lightning glared saying "I think ruining his life is a bit of an exaggeration?.." Sally glared back and added "The Lightning McQueen I met? Gave up his dream for someone else?.. Now you're taking someone else's away? Because your mad?" Lightning frowned and tried to make an excuse. "But Sally?.. Storm is a jerk? He needs to be taught a lesson!" Sally shook her head and softly spoke "Like you. You learned a valuable lesson when you first came to town? Maybe Storm just needs that push in the right direction too?.." She stepped out the room. She was extremely disappointed in him.

Lightning knew she was right. He loved that about Sally. She always had such an amazing heart. He sighed and began to regret giving Chick that video...

Storm walked into the news room. Cameras and crew ready for the show. Chick walked up and immediately shook Storm's hand. "Hey there kid! Thanks for coming!" Storm pulled his hand away and straightened his suits sleeve replying "Yeah? well when you said you wanted an interview and you doubled the pay? Come on Chick? How could I say no?" He smiled. Chick chuckled and slapped Storm's back saying "That's it Stormy boy!" Chick walked over to the make up artist stating, "Make sure the kid looks good for the camera. I'll bet he'll be extra red tonight. Hey! Get the camera ready! We air in 10!" Storm fixed his suit and prepared for the show...

Lightning walked down stairs and sat on the couch with Sally and Colt. Sally glared and snarled "Now you can see what you did." Lightning swallowed hard and looked at the tv...

"Hey there! This is Piston cup champion Chick Hicks! With us today is famous champion, Jackson Storm!" The crowd cheered and Jackson smiled his sexy and cricked smile with a wave. Chick motioned for the crows to calm down and asked "So Storm! First, how does it feel being a champion race car driver?" Storm shrugged "Winning is what I know how to do? That's like asking a fridge how it feels to be cool? Come on Chick? It's great!?" The crowd cheered. Chick nodded and leaned closer to the young racer asking "So? No special lady?" Storm chuckled "No, no. I have a career to persue. I am not giving that up yet Chick?" Chick nodded and asked "Not anyone special than?" Storm raised a brow and shook his head. A little suspicious. Chick motioned the camera man and saod "Go ahead and roll the clip." Storm looked at the tv in the room and his eyes widened with such embarrassment and fear. His face red. He became nervous and scared. Like he could almost pass out from his nerves being shot! "That is not! What it looks like!?" Chick chuckled as the clip ended. The crowd gasped and became silent. Storm silent stared speachless now. Chick leaned up and asked "So? Care to explain?" Storm's eyes went back amd fourth between Chick and the crowd that began to talk amongst themselves. Storm panicked. Chick chuckled again and joked "Lookin a little sickly there Stormyboy?

Maybe we should call an ambulance? Oh! that gives me a good joke! What do a gay man and an ambulance have in common!? They both get loaded from the rear!" he began bursting out laughing. The crowd laughed too. Some boo-ed. But most laughed! Their laughs echoed in Jackson's head. Ringing loudly. He began thinking of his parents! His fans!?, His coach! He looked at Chick eho was still laughing and then "THUD!" punched Chick right in the face and to the ground!

Sally stood up and took Colton snarling at Lightning "I hope you are truly happy now Lightning." And walked off pissed. Lightning oddly enough.. Felt worse...


	25. changes

Storm slammed the door behond him quick! Shutting himself into his room! On the other side of the door were fans and news reporters hungry for a story! Jackson felt anger and emotion like nothing else! His phone began to ring.m. He glanced at it. His father. Jackson sighed and grabbed a drink before answering "Hey dad.."

 _Tell me that video was staged! Tell me becuase I will not stand for this Jackson!_

"I'm not gay? Okay!? It was a?.. A misunderstanding!?"

 _Oh is that all!? You know you gave your grandma a heart attack! She is literally going to die because of this stunt Jackson!_

"Dad come on!"

 _No you come on!?_

Jackson had enough and hung up. He began to cry. It just hurt was all. His familt was going to hate him. He had to denied who he was. Who hebreally was or tell everyone the truth. And either way meant people were getting hurt, including him..

Morning, Lightning woke ans walked downstairs. Sally was pouring herself some coffee, Colt sipping a bottle and playing. Lightning greeted "Morning." Sally greeted with a glare. Lightning stared unsure as to why exactly he was getting this reaction from her? Sally then exclaimed out of the silence "You shouldn't have done that Lightning. You shouldn't have exposed Storm like that?" Lightning sighed, "Okay... Maybe not but? It's done? What else can I do now?" he asked. Sally shook her head with a shrug "I don't know?.. You just disappoint me..." Lightning nodded. And Sally was right. Part of him hated how Sally always pushed him to be the better person and do the right things...

Cruz was crying in the hospital bed. Kinda scared with knowing she was alone again. She figured this much.. In her heart she knee Lightning didn't reslly love her? Just, she tried to keep positive and pretend he did. Part of her told herself that?.. If she kept syaing he loved her on her head? He eventually would.. But it didn't work. The docotr knocked and asked "Are you ready?" Cruz stared and hesitated asking "Is there something wrong with the baby? Tell me there is please? It'll make this easier.." The man sighed and removed the mask over his face before answering, "No. Your baby boy is perfectly healthy. Legally we only have a few weeks before we can't do this procedure." Cruz began crying softly again.

The man sighed and looked annoyed adding, "Look? Would it help if I said? You are saving this fetus from the woahs and depressing life it had to look down to? Hmm?" Cruz wiped her eyes and rubbed her tummy asking the doctor "Do you have any kids?" The Man cringed at the thought answering "Heck no. I am parasite free. So? Are we doing this?" Cruz hesitated and frowned. Rubbing her tunny she rethinks this and sshakes her head muttering "No.. No, I can't do this?.. I'm sorry.." The doctor nodded and sighed then walked away. Cruz just couldn't have the abortion. She wouldn't be able to live with herself. Even if she wouod be a single mother now. And it was going to be torture seeing Lightning from time to time.. Especially at the birth...

Lightning and Sally were packing up to head home while Colt playes in his play pen. Lightning smiled staring at Sally as she folded up some clothes. Sally noticed and asked "What?" Lightning shrugged, "You just look beautiful." Sally rolled her eyes with a smile. They continued to pack. Sally put more clothing away then "You need to apologize to Storm." Lightning raised a brow and snarled "I'm not doing that." Sally glared a bit and scolded "Well you should. It's the right thing to do." Lightning sighed. They again continued to pack. Sally's phone rang. She glanced at Lightning a moment then the phone. "Hmm. It's Flo?" Lightning made a not so exciting face as Sally answered.

"Hey Flo. Yeah I'm with Lightning. No, things are um.. Going well." She smiled at Lightning. Which made Lightning smile as he packed. But it faded to a concerned look. "What happened? Yes? What!?.." Sally covered her mouth and tears overflowed her eyes. Lightning immediately became concerned and walked over to Sally. "Oh ny gosh?... We are coming home anyway.. Yes!.. Thank god no one was hurt!?.." Sally sighed and took a deep breath "Thank you. Yeah... Bye Flo.." She hung up. Lightning immediately asked "What's wrong? What happened?" Sally frowned and tears began flowing again as she explained "Wheel well burned down." Lightning's eyes widened. He knew how much that place meant to Sally! He pulled her close and let Sally cry into his chest...

When they got home. The couple, along with all their friends of Radiator Springs went up to Wheel well. What remained of it anyway. Flo held Colt next to Ramone. Luige and guido stood next to each other, Mater woth a huge frown himself. Sheriff next to Red. Sally in front of the entrance to the place. Lightning layed his hand on her shoulder and reassured "We can always rebuild?.." Sally faked a smile and muttered "It's not worth rebuilding.." Everyone was a bit surprised Sally said that. Sally walked closer and picked up a picture frame in the remains and dirt amongst the burned wood and rubble, it waa if the original owners. Along with Sheriff and Lizzie in the photo. She dusted it off and sighed.

Sheriff spoke up, "Red said the fire must have started in one of the guests rooms..." Sally nodded and sighed again. Looking at the scolded wheel well name above them. Lightning spoke up "I'm so sorry Sal.." Sally turned and in tears squaled "This has to be a sign!? We get back together and wheel well gets burned down!?" Lightning frowned. He knew she was just upset. She worked hard for this place. "Sally we can fix it?.. Just?.. Clean up and go through anything we can save?" Sheriff butted clearing his throat explaining "In this condition it's unsafe? I can't allow it. Anything could fall on anyone. The entire place has to be taken down before any construction can begin." Lightning glared at his friend. Sheriff stepped back. Sally nodded and replied "Thanks guys.. But it's okay.. I know it's gone..There's bothing we can do.."

 _...A few months later..._

Sally and Colton went inside Flo's diner. Greeted by Flo, "Hey! Oh goodness darlin!? Quick, sit down! You are getting so big!?" Sally kinda giggled "Thanks Flo." Flo rushed over to her friend's side and took Colt. Sally and Flo sat down at a table. "Where's Lightning?" Flo asked. Sally smiled answering "Oh he went ahead and went to work early. He just had a bunch of paperwork as usual anymore and thought hed get it done earlier so he could come home early." Flo smiled. Sally noticed and taised a brow asking "What? What is it?" Flo shrugged answering "I'm just glad the two of you seem to be back. And doin well!" she said excitedly. Sally smiled and nodded, "We are. We really are Flo. Things haven't been this good in a long time." Flo smiled and touched Sally's hand. Sally was going through some depression after losing wheel well. And having to deal with Cruz from time to time didn't help. With Cruz pregnant and not racing in the new season yet, Cruz moved to Radiator Springs temporarily. It made Sally tense but it was better than Lightning leaving from time to time to see Cruz. Sally stepped down from running for mayor. And after losing Wheel well. She couldn't sell the cone. Lightning worked for the school. Sally knew that meant working with Cruz time to time to. But.. They were stuck with Cruz anyway. She had to accept it. But at least she now was aware of everything Lightning and Cruz had done. So she watched Cruz every chance she got with Lightning and her around each other.

Flo sat with Sally as she ate and took care of helping with Colton. Flo was a good friend. "I have a baby doctor appointment after this. Lightning said he will meet me there? But I'll bet he will be too busy working." Sally exclaimed. Flo nodded and asked "You want me to keep Colt? I don't mind." She smiled at the young infant. Sally smiled answering "If you don't mind? But with the cafe? Are you sure?" Flo nodded with a smile and called over to Ramone who was having breakfast "Ramone! You gotta stay at the cafe today honey!" Ramone held up his thumb as he sipped his coffee. Ramone was such a helpful and loving husband. Sally smiled thanking her dearest friend.

Sally walked into the hospital where she rushed to the elevator. She was a little pressed for time. "Hold please!" she called as she ran in. Sally pressed the button and leaned against the wall with a sigh, when the Italian's voice said "We really should stop meeting like this." Sally's eyes widened as she smiled and greeted "Francesco!" She hugged him. He carefully hugged her gently and cautiously seeing her enlarged baby bump. "Oh!? They are growing huh?" He exclaimed. Sally smiled, nodded and stepped away asking "I thought you were in Italy? What are you doing here still?!" Francesco snickered a bit and snarled "My papa is still very sick." "Oh?.. I'm sorry.." "Don't be? The man just won't die already." Sally stared and muttered "Wow?... You really hate your dad? Don't you?" Francesco sighed and explained "I thought he was dead. But he needs a transplant. One that is not easy to get. He will die. Eventually. Until then, my brother was suppose to make medical decisions but. My brother is just as immature and stupid as my papa. So I was called." Sally frowned and replied "Must be hard?.. Making life saving decisions for someone you dislike so much?" Francesco shrugged. The elevator stopped. Francesco stepped off "This is my floor. I wish you luck Miss Sally." Sally smiled replying "I'll come visit sometime." That made Francesco smile as the elevator doors closed once again. Sally sighed. But she was happy with Lightning. She loved Lightning.

As Sally was leaving her appointment, Lightning showed up expressing "I am so sorry I missed the appointment!" Sally giggled and took.his hand as they got into the elevator together "It's okay!? It wasn't a big one? But we do have to schedule a c section." "What?" Lightning asked. Sally explained "With my age, previous pregnancy problems? And being multiples? The doctor wants to deliver a few weeks early for all three of ours safety." Lightning was concerned and asked "Does the doctor really think that is best? I mean that means?.. We only have a few weeks?!" Sally nodded. Lightning sighed and was worried naturally upon hearing this. But he trusted the doctor and Sally didn't seem worried.

As they exited the hospital, Cruz was coming in. Lightning stopped and asked "Do you have an appointment today?" Cruz glanced at Sally and then nodded. Lightning asked "How's he doing?" Cruz hesitated thinking before answering "You know? You could just go in there with me? It is your son?" Lightning's eyes widened and he looked at Sally before explaining "No... I can't.." Sally rolled her eyes and jumped in saying "Cruz is right Stickers.. It is your son?." Lightning sighed then gave in "Alright... But you are coming to? Right Sally?" Cruz crossed her arms and kinda gave a rude face. Sally knew Cruz did not want her there and kinda felt sorry. "No.. I'll wait in the lobby.. I trust you." Sally said with a smile. Which made Lightning smile a real smile hearing that from his wife. Cruz rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath before the three of them headed back inside.

Sally waited like she said, While Lightning and Cruz got an ultrasound done. The technician stepped out to get more gel. And the two talked while alone, Cruz asked "Why did you have to leave me?.." Lightning cleared his throat explaining "I can't discuss things like that with you anymore. There's nothing to talk about? I love my wife and I shouldn't have ever began any kind of affair with you?. Can we please agree not to talk about it?" Cruz glared a bit but becane quiet. At least for a moment, "Did I do something wrong? To push you away? I loved you? and I"- "Cruz! Stop! I'm not going there with you!?" Lightning interrupted loudly. Cruz frowned and dropped it. Lightning sighed. Cruz then spoke up softly "We should talk about the baby..." "Okay." "So?.. There.. There is a chance?.. That the baby?"- The tech stepped back in with more gel saying "Alright! Let's see this baby!" with a smile. Cruz frowned. Cruz noticed that Lightning never lit up anymore with her. He stopped having this glow and energy around her.. and it hurt so much that he really didn't love her. But Cruz had to accept it. They stared at the screen with the little baby inside her and Cruz blurted out "I may put the baby up for adoption before it's born!" The tech and Lightning stared at Cruz. Lightning's brows lowered, "What? That's silly? You can't?" Cruz sighed and rubbed the side of her tummy explaining "The baby might be better off with parents who really want it.. I'm not ready for this?.. And you don't really want him?.. You have Sally again?" Lightning sighed and shook his head snarling "You?.. I?.." He was kinda speachless and dumb founded. "Cruz don't. Okay? I am his father and I?.. I forbid it." Cruz snapped and sat up, kinda pushing the tech away, "You forbid it!? So you wanna raise him by yourself than!?" "No! He needs you to!?" Lightning yelled back! Cruz pulled her shirt back down even with all the sticky gel and yelled "Well I can't handle it! I don't know if I can even look at him after he's born!" That! That made Lightning furious! "You are a horrible person!? First you tempt me and get me to chest on my wife! I knock you up and now you wanna treat the baby like he's the problem!? You are going to be one hell of a mother!" The tech just stepped back.

Lightning just continued "You can not be like this!" Cruz yelled back "Why does it matter!? You never loved me!?" It got quiet and the fight stopped. The tech finally clesred her throat, reminding them she was there kinda awkwardly. Lightning shook his head and ordered firmly "Don't do anything to my son." And left the room


	26. close to having babies

Jackson stepped out of his trailer to sign up for the new season. As he approached the desk, he was greeted by a sour face. "Name..." The tenant asked rudely. Jackson glared answering "You know who I am." The man raised a brow and asked "Do I?" Jackson just glared hard at the man. "Jackson! A Word!" a man called. Jackson looked over and it was his crew chief. He sighed and walked over asking "Yeah, Whats up?" Coach crossed his arms and answered "I quit." Jackson frowned and asked "Because I'm gay?.." The man didn't answer but Jackson knew that what it was. Jackson stepped back to sign in. The man asked "So?.. Storm... Whose your coach for the season? Same as last?" Jackson sighed ahaking his head explaining "He quit. I won't have one.." The man slapped the paper and pen down and snarled "No coach for the starting season?, then you don't start." Jackson's eyes widened "What!?" "That's the rules. You have to have a full team to start." Jackson hit the table and scolded "I am a piston cup champion! You can't do that!?" The man raised a brow "I can. Look, find you a coach by the end of the weekend? Or you don't start?" Jackson growled and stomped off. Worried that he may not be starting the season "Ow!?" He snarled! ... Something A can!? hit Jackson in the back of the head! He looked over and it was just a few racers. He sighed and west on. Choosing not to get into a fight...

Sally, Colt, and Lightning sat down for dinner that night. It was quiet. Sally decided to ask "I heard you yelling at Cruz?.. What's going on?" Lightning's brows lowered as he played with his food and explained, "Cruz just doesn't want the baby at all. First she threatens abortion, now adoption!? She is being selfish?." Sally frowned and asked "Well? You do want the baby?" Lightning sighed and thought before answering "Yeah.. It's my son..." Sally nodded and thought a moment before suggesting "You know?.. If Cruz really doesn't want him? You could... take full custody?.." The quietness in her voice made it obvious it kinda hurt for her to even suggest it. Lightning stared at Sally a moment. She had such a heart. "No. No, I can't do that to you?" Lightning replied and continued to eat. Sally shrugged, "It's fine. I can deal with your son as our son? I can't deal with Cruz sticking around all the time." Lightning didn't say anything. Just thought about it. He didn't think of that before. But it made sense. And it would maybe be better. If Cruz didn't want the baby and Sally was his mother all the time. But he had to be sure Sally would really be okay with that, so he asked "Are you sure? Because if so? I will definitely talk to Cruz about it." Sally slowly nodded "Yeah. I would love to adopt your son." She said with a smile. Lightning smiled back asking "Do you realize what an amazing woman you are?" Sally rolled her eyes in a friendly way "Do you?." she asked. Lightning snickered some. They continued to eat then Sally added "But Cruz has to know, that means she can not come back and fourth into his life? She gives up custody than that's it. I am an attorney and I have heard all the horror stories of birth moms trying to squeeze their way back into the baby's and father's lives." Lightning swallowed nervously "Really?" he asked. Sally nodded. It kinda made Lightning worry Cruz might pull that next...

Lightning went to work early morning again to do more paperwork. Tex still had him working at a desk until further notice. Lightning drank some coffee and stared out the window. He sighed. Even though he was happy with Sally. He was not happy with his work. And he hated that Wheel well had been gone now. It was heart breaking that Sally didn't even want to try to salvage it. She just didn't have the energy to fight for something else now. Lightning heard a knock on the door. Lightning turned around and immediately became defensive. "Hello Cruz." Cruz walked over and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "We need to talk about this Lightning.. I really?.. Wow I just need to get things off my chest here." Lightning shook his head and sat down saying "Actually I'm glad you came by. Sally and I talked about it and.. If you really don't want the baby? That's okay." Cruz raised a brow, "It is?" She was lost. Lightning seemed to really want the baby so she replied "I don't understand?" Lightning took a minute before explaining. He watched Cruz rub her tummy. His son. "I want... Sally and I want to keep the baby. Give me full custody and let her adopt him." Cruz's eyes widened. Lightning then reassured "He will grow up with two brothers and a sister? He will have a good home and a mom and dad who will love him. And you don't have to be involved."

Cruz's brows lowered and she snarled asking "No!? That's stupid?!" "How?!" Lightning yelled! Cruz shrugged and snarled asking in a kind of panicked tone, "Well uh?! for one!? He will be basically the same age as those twins!? So you have to tell him he's adopted or a triplet!? Which wouldn't work!? Because with my complection and dark hair and brown eyes!? Come on!? You and Sally are big blue eyed blondes,!? Everyone will know he's mine!?" Lightning sighed and asked "Cruz what do you want? Because I know what I want. I want my son and my family." Cruz shook her head and crossed her arms. Lightning slapped the desk and stood up scolding "Look Cruz. We had a thing. But it ended. And that baby!? I'm not gonna just ignore it and pretned he doesn't exist just because of the situation? That is my son! I am taking him! If you don't or cant do this that's fine. Sally, even though you may not agree? Sally is an amazingly open woman who would be a great and dedicated mother to him?" Cruz only mumbled "Yeah she's an _amazingly_ _open_ _woman_ alright." Lightning glared and scolded "Why is it I have to treat you like a kid lately!? You're an adult! Act like one!?"

Cruz felt tears come to her eyes. She was hurt. "I miss you, I'm scared, I'm in constant pain Mr McQueen!?.. I don't even know if the baby will?.. Fit in with your family!? He probably won't look anything like you guys?!" Lightning understood that. A lot of times someone of Cruz's genes did overtake a blue eyed blondes genes. He sighed and rubbed his eyes explaining "Cruz.. Everything is going to be fine.. I promise.. Just?.. Just think about it? Think about giving me full custody? hmm?" Cruz slowly nodded before getting up and asking "Can I?.. Just?..." Cruz slowly and cautiously took the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her and kissed him gently and softly. Lightning didn't exactly pull away. Cruz released her grip and stepped back then asked "Do you feel anything?.." The hope in her eyes sparkled. But Lightning frowned and answered honest, "No. I love my wife. You need to go. I'll?... Call you about the baby again soon.. Or call me if you make a decision." Cruz nodded then left. Lightning sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. This was such a mess. Poor Cruz...

Francesco sat in the waiting room for multiple reasons. One, Matteo. He was waiting on his little brother who was supposedly on his way. Two, news of his father's condition. The doctor came out and up to Francesco. Francesco stood up and asked "Any news?" The doctor shook his head explaining "Your father still needs the transplant. That wont change. Wihtout it?.. He's looking at a few months?.. If he's lucky?.." Francesco nodded and thanked the doctor. The doctor left to other patients. Francesco sat back down. Suddenly Matteo ran in, "Francesco! How is papa?" Francesco glared scolding "Where have you been!? I should not be here! I need to be home!" Matteo quickly snarled back "Home!? To who?! You have no one left in italy!?" Francesco stood up and snarled "I had you and Mama. You left us. To be with?.. With this failure of a father.. Now he will die like he deserves." Matteo faced his brother, "Stop it! Papa does not deserve to die? You are the one that keeps me reminding that family is everything. Was everything to mom!? And yet?.. you can't forgive him and be his son? You said it yourself!? He's going to die!?" Francesco scolded "Shut up! I will not take life lessons from a boy who runs around every where like some drugged up hippie?.." Matteo fell silent and frowned... The brothers stood there. Finally Matteo mummbled "I'm sorry Francesco..." Tears fell to Matteo's eyes. Francesco sighed and nodded. "Come... Let us get something to eat. But not here? Hospital food is not that good truly." And he and his younger brother left...

Francesco and Matteo walked into the diner and sat down to grab something to eat. They picked up the menus and Matteo asked "Does this place sell beer? I totally need one right now." Francesco glared at his brother then saw Sally across the room. He stared at her and watched her for a moment. She was happy. Smiling and very pregnant and holding Colton on her hip. Francesco couldn't help but smile. He had fallen for her and saw why Lightning had fallen for her long ago. Matteo noticed Francesco's gaze and glanced at Sally then asked "You gotta thing for fat chicks?" Francesco immediately scolded quietly in a muffle, "Lei è in cinta. Non grasso!" Matteo glared and leaned closer replying "Perché mi odi così tanto?" Francesco set down the menu answering "Sei uscito da nostra madre! Proprio come papà!" Matteo snarled back, "E ora non ti importa che nostro padre stia morendo? Chi sta uscendo ora? Hmm?" Francesco glared and about said something else but was stopped by Sally greeting, "I thought I recognized that gibberish ." She smiled. Francesco blushed a bit and explained "Si.. Yes.. That was just a?.. This is Matteo, my brother." Sally smiled, "Hi Matteo. Heard some.. Good things." Matteo rolled his eyes. Francesco gave a scolding stare toward his brother.

Sally asked "So how long do you think you'll be staying? I'd love for you to meet the twins? You were amazing to us.." She said warmly. Francesco smiled and Matteo muttered in a girly voice, "Oh look, another woman calling Francesco amazing!.. How amazing! I'm amazed.." Sally raised a brow at the younger brother. Francesco spoke up apologizing "Matteo is eh?.. Unhappy and?.. Taking out emotions from our dying father.." Sally nodded, "Oh.. I.. I understand.. You know? cruise night is coming up? You two should come. Might lift your spirits Matteo." Matteo shrugged. Francesco smiled "Thank you Miss Sally for the offer. But I don't know if we will be here that long." Sally nodded and went on her way with Colton. Francesco sighed and gave his brother a rude look...

Jackson was just taking a walk down the street to breathe. Clear his head. Over the past few months... he had received hate mail, and some gay fans looking to hook up.. Photos.. nasty photos in the mail. Some just to make fun of him. He lost his coach.. He lost fans.. Some people graffitied his trailer.. Painting faggot and dick lover and drag racer with the racer part exed out and replaced with queen. It hurt. His parents shut him out. Kicked him out of the place they had been renting out for him. Forcing Jackson to find him a new place of his own... Now he may not even be able to race for a while. The other racers would treat him different now though.. Jackson walked and heard someone call, "Jackson!.. Jackson wait!..." Jackson looked behind and growled seeing Andrew. Andrew rushed over and asked "Hey!?.. i saw you passing by the sub shop. You need a drink or somethin?" Jackson snarled rudely "No!? I don't need you!? Back off Andrew!" Andrew frowned but folllwed his friend still. Jackson sighed and shoved Andrew asking "What do you want!?" Andrew explained answering "Nothing.. I mean?.. My friend?.. Look it's out now? You don't have to hide away anymore?.." Jackson thought about it. He stared at Andrew. The memories.. The memories of therapy.. "No?. I can't.. I?.. I'm sorry?.." And he put his hood over his head and walked away...

Lightning walked into his home and called, "Sally! Sal I'm home." He heard her call out "Bathroom! I'm in the bathtub!" Lightning passed by the play pen and saw Colton asleep. He smiled at his son then walked into the bathroom where Sally was soaking in the tub. He leaned on the sink amd stared. Sally scolded "Stop! Don't look at me?! I feel like a cow!" Lightning chuckled and shook his head, "I think you look beautiful. I think your sexiest when your pregnant." Sally raised a brow. Lightning nodded muttering "Yea... That sounded better in my head." Sally rolled her eyes and shut the curtain.

Sally got out and walked into the bedroom wearing a robe. Lightning was in bed on his phone. Sally asked "What is so interesting?" Lightning put the phone up and snapped a picture of Sally unexpectedly. Sally scolded "McQueen! I am in a robe and look like a balloon!?" Lightning chuckled and placed his phone down. Sally walked over and kissed him. Lightning made the kiss more passionate as he cupped his wife's face. Then pulled away and smiled. He rubbed her tummy, the twins. "So when's the big day?" Sally smiled amswering "Two weeks. We have two more weeks." Lightning smiled along with Sally and kissed her lips then kissed her baby belly or well the robe over it. Then he stood face to face of her, and pulles the robe off her shoulders.. arms.. Then it dropped to the floor. Sally stood there before him fully naked. Pregnant. Very pregnant. And she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Lightning smiled and held her hand then kissed her neck once, then

Lightning's hands are quickly all over Sally and straight to her breasts. He massages and then kisses and sucks her nipple. He notices how tightly swollen they are from the pregnancy and makes one side soft and comfortable and it is obvious the other side needs his attention too. He is happy to oblige and Sally moans in a soft, sexy pleasure.

Sally pushes Lightning over and off of her and begins kissing his body now. She stops and with his help, takes off his shirt, then kisses again down to a stop at his nipple and gives it plenty of attention like he did hers. Trying sonething else. Sally moves down his torso so slowly enjoying every part of him knowing where she is headed. Sally looks down and sees his pants bulging and she loves that sight. She moves her kisses over his pants, blowing hot breaths onto his nember inbetween kissing and rubbing her face into him. He moans. Sally then carefully moves his pants and pulls them off along with his underwear, revealing his very hard stiff which springs into position right near her face. Sally rubs it over her face and neck and then begins kissing, then licking. She licks up the sides then back down so very gently, touching with her finger tips as softly as she can.

Sally then begins kissing Lightning all over, slowly moving up his member to the end and she takes the tip in her mouth, tasting his wetness of pre cum, so carefully and slowly, enjoying every bit. Sally slowly widens her mouth to devour him and she can feel his head rubbing the very back of her throat. She runs his member all over the top of the back of her mouth, using her tongue at the same time. She alternates between licking his length, kissing the head and fully taking him in her mouth, driving him so crazy but he feels so good. he's telling her with his moans. Sally can feel he is close to cum, so Sally moves her kisses back up his chest, over his nipple and to his mouth. Lightning then gently flips Sally onto her back and begins kissing her.

His kisses move from her mouth over her breast where he begins sucking again. He stays for a while then begins to move downwards. Lightning kisses Sally's big round pregnant bellyand quickly moves to her thighs. He opens her legs with his face inbetween and begins gently kissing her just how She likes it. Sally can feel his facial scruff all over her area and his kisses and licks. She is addicted to him pleasing her this way. Lightning is amazing and knows exactly how to please her. Sally stops him because if he continues, she will orgasm and they were not done yet!

Switching turns again, Sally kisses Lightning all over his chest and onto his nipple. She grabs and sucks and licks then slowly kisses down to his throbbing member. She continues til he's so close to cumming again then he stops her! And heads back down to her juicy area again.

This time Sally can't help but orgasm as his tongue licks her up and down!. He loves the taste of her pregnant self and it turns her on to know he enjoys this as much as she does. Sally begins to have multiple orgasms and all she can think about is his hard member being inside her. Sally wants him so badly!

So, she climbs on top of his belly facing his feet and gives him a little kiss and suck before she begins to ride him in reverse cowgirl position. She has her knees either side of him and she leans down with her arms touching the floor while arching her back. This allows for very deep penetration and they both get into a rhythm as they feel complete esctacy until they cum at the same time!!!


	27. Cant wait any longer

Jackson sat alone in his bed. Thinking. Maybe he could take this opportunity to become frew and open up to who he feels he is. But that also could make things so much worse. What if he never got to race again because of the outcome!? Jackson began thinking back though. The memories flooding in. Meeting Andrew from school..

 _.. It was high school. Jackson chuckled a bit as t something ome of his friends said. Wearing his schools uniform. A navy blue suit. Jackson sighed with a smile, "Alright guys, I'll see you all tomorrow." He bid then turned to leave and was pressed for time. He kinda speed walked into a corner where he bumped right into another student! Jackaon fell down right onto his ass hard and the other student dropped his papers and book. Jackson snarled quickly "Watch it!" The other student's eyes widen amd he quickly helped Jackson up. "I'm sorry. I was.." the boy stopped. Jackson raised a brow and the papers and began picking them up. Drawings? Jackson picked up a few of then handed them to the student. "Nerd." Jackson snickered. The boy glared some and introduced himself, "I'm Andrew. Not nerd. And unlike everyone else at this school? I'm not taking your crap." Jackson chuckled snarling "Oh please." "Your only meam to hide something. I just can't figure out what?" Jackson stared at Andrew. He immediately was drawn to him. He noticed the paper of top was a drawing of himself and asked "You drew me? You've been watching me?" Andrew glanced at the photo. It was a drawing of Jackson during p.e. Jackson was knelt, hands on his knees. "You just seemed?.. Determined. I don't think your a bully exaxtly. I think your misunderstood. Like me?" Andrew joked with a smile. Jackson stared a moment. Flustered..._

Jackson rememebred hearing Andrew on a guitar and surrounded bu a few girls outsode of school by his old nova. Andrew loved that nova in high school. Jackson remembered the time he found out Andrew was into guys too...

 _... Jackson walked into the boys rest room. He was stopped by the sight of Andrew and another boy making out. He stared sikently a moment. Andrew and the other boy embarrassed! The one kid ran out! Andrew stared at Jackson, nervous. They made eye contact and Jackson began blushing and quickly turned away and muttered "I won't say anything.." Andrew smiled and rushed out. Jackson stared at himself in the mirror. Not he was only more attracted to Andrew..._

He remembered falling for little things he saw Andrew doing from that point on! How he lwt Jackson drive the nova, got him into the speed and driving fast thing!..

 _...Andrew yelled."Slow down!" And grabbed Jackson's knee. Jackson skid the car to a hault and joked "Not making a move on me now? hmm?" Amdrew blushed and quickly removed his hand from Jackson's leg!..._

The first time he touched Andrew..

 _...It was prom. Raining outside.. The girl Jackson was with just ran out on him angry for not paying attention to her. Jackson chased after her, grabbing her arm from getting into some othwr guys car, "Stop!? Melissa I'm sorry!?" Melissa slapped Jacksom across the face and scolded "Whatever Jackson! You don't like me!? You barely even held my hand in there! You embarrassed me in front of everyone!? I am the most popular girl in school and I wont be ignored?!" She slammed the car door shut and left Jackson alone outside in the rain. Jackson amd Melissa were dating on and off all year. He tried... Having sex with her to just try it.. But he angered her when he just was missing something with her. Even for being his first time. Jackson sighed and stood there in the rain. Upset at himself. He should have forced himself to be more affectionate to her. Andrew rushed out to check on jackson and asked "Hey!? Come on back inside? Get out of the rain?!" Jackson didn't move. Andrew sighed and placed hisnhands on his hips snarling "Come on Jackson!" Jackson glanced at Andrew. His face so full of hurt and confusion. Andrew frowned and walked over on the rain and grabbed Jackson's hand and tried pulling him back inside. Jackson, stronger, pulled Andrew toward him and quickly kissed hin once. A quick, wet, dirty fast peck om the lips. Andrew stared speachless. Jackson took a risk. Andrew glanced at their hands then Jackson cupped Andrew's face and kissed him again but with ao much more passion! It was his first kiss with a boy. And it felt amazing. nothing like with Melissa! Their tongues began to enter each others mouths. Andrew placed a hand onto Jackson's hip as the kiss continued..._

 _The kiss continued into Andrew's parents guest house, into the bedroom. Where Andrew pushed Jackson onto the bed and cralwed on top of him. Andrew kissed Jacksom passionately. His moans sending them both into a deeper passion. Jackson's tongue explored the every inch of Andrew's mouth and his hand awkwardly and nervously moved down to Andrew's member and he rubbed the dress pants. Andrew took off Jackson's tie and began to unbutton Jackson's shirt and helped get Jackson shirtless first. He touched Jackson's chest and nipples and abs gently and then trailed his tongue down Jackson's torso.. All the way down to Jackson's belt line..._

Jackson stopped the memory from going further. He was hurt and in tears at this point. He still longed to feel Andrew again. He looked up Andrew singing on you or face tube? anyway, he watched his old friend singing and playing guitar. It made the feelings come back stronger. Jackson had to choose if he was going to accept this or keep fightijg himself. Jackson pulled up Andrew's number...

Within a few hours, Andrew knocked on the door. Jackson opened it. Andrew immediately hugged his friend seeing he was really hurting tonight. The hug was such a good one. Jackson cried a little more into Andrew's chest. Most people would be making fun of him by now. But Andrew cared deeply. "Hey, its okay Jackson." He reassured. They looked at each others faces. Jackson's red and a lottle puffy from his crying. Andrew smiled some and joked "Dam how do you do it? You even look good crying? Not like me? I totally ugly cry." Jackson snickered and shook his head. Then they kissed. Jackson didn't pull away, intead he embraced Andrew and held his shoulders. Jackson's lips opened and his tongue slipped between both their lips.. Andrew took to it and pulled Jackson closer. Jackson coukd feel Andrew's member hardening against his body and then his own member began to flood with an arousal. This time Jackson didn't push away. The kiss continued, Andrew kicked the door shut as he cupped Jackson's face and their lips smacked together. Andrew bit Jackson's lower lip and pulled gently and that really got it going to another level! Jackson ripped Andrew's t shirt from the collar and tore it off. His hand appreciating Andrews abs. Jackson kissed Andrew's neck a few times. Getting a moan out of him. Memory pf Andrew singing a drop in the ocean, by ,Rom pope played in Jackson's head as they continued.

Andrew gripped Jackson's arms. They were tight and muscular. Jackson must had been working out alot. Amdrew took Jackson's belt and undid it then pulled Jackson's face up for another kiss. Jackson moaned into Andrew's mouth. Fueling the forgotten passion. Andrew then knelt down and took Jackson's hard member deep into his mouth. Swirling his tongue, eager to taste Jackson's warm liquid. Jackson held Andrew's head and began to slowly move his hips, pushing his member into Andrew's mouth and pulling out, back and forth. "Ooh Fuck Drew.." He muttered. Drew held Jackson's member at the base ans twistes his hand gently while sucking the tip. Making sure he pleased Jackson. He loved Jackson. Jackson moaned amd within minutes his eyes widend, "Drew stop!... I'm gonna cum!.." Drew stopped and pulled his mouth away. Spit dripped from Jackson's member. Jackson pulled his friend up and kissed him once before mumbling "I want.. I want to try again.." he blushed. Andrew smiled and un did his belt and took out his member. Jackson stared at it and touched it gently. Nervously. Andrew closed his eyes and enjoyed Jackson's touch. Jackson knelt down and stared at it, blushing. Then licked just the tip nervously. He licked it again. ALL the way from basrbase to tip. Then took Andrew entirely into his mouth! Andrew moaned and let Jackson get more comfortable!

Jackson bobbed his head back and forth. Filling his mouth with Andrew completely! He gagged a bit and yet he moaned. He loved taking Andrew in. But Andrew was close and stopped Jackson too! "Wait.. Wait.." He pulled Jackon up. Jackson was red. It was adorable. Andrew took Jackson's face and their foreheads touched for a moment in silence. "I love you Jackson.. I love you.." Andrew whispered. Jackson felt like crying. He hated this weakness Andrew brought out. But he replied honestly "I love you to.." Andrew kissed Jackson's lips and pulled then closer. Their members between them. Andrew began using his hand to rub both their member together agaisnt each other. His hand grgripped them, wet from each others seliva. One gand around the back of Jackson's neck, one up and down botb of their members getting them to reach a climax nesr the same time, his tongue dowm Jackson's throat. Jackson maoned with pure pleasure. This was so much different and so much better than fucking women! Andrew gave Jackson fulfillment like no one else!

Andrew's hand rubbed their members up and down together and agaisnt each other and in the excitement and passion, Jackson came first! His member spurd out up all over both of them as Andrews followed! Cumming all over Jackson's torso! He cupped Jackson's face and with one last kiss before the two pulled away...

Sally sat up in bed. She didn't feel good. Lightning noticed and asked "What's wrong?" Sally shook her head and rubbed her tummy "Sick. I think dinner didn't agree with me.." Lightning nodded and brushed it off. Rolling over and going back to sleep. Sally lay back down trying to get comfortable. But position after position. It wasn't working for the longest time. Then finally she drifted to sleep. Getting a good rest in...

"Sally.. Sally." Lightning softly shook her awake. Sally rolled over asking "What?.. What is it?.." She was still tired. Lightning tried to ask this as? Smoothly as possible asking "Did um? Did you pee the bed?..." Sally raised a brow and sat up noticing the wet bed then eyes widned "That's not pee." Lightning immediately panicked.

The doctors pushed Sally who was on a gernie into o.r. One stopped Lightning exclaiming "Sor we have to get your wife prepped now. Come this way and we can get you sanitized and prepped before going in there with her." Lightning barely listened. He heard Sally scream in pain and was just stuck on that. "Sir!" The nurse yelled. "Your wife will be fine. They called in her doctor he is on his say and by the time she's set up and ready we will let you in and the docor will be here ready to perform fhe c section." Lightning nodded and followed the woman. But was scared. This was early and he began to fear for his twins now and Sally...


	28. Us,them,those two,twins,Italians, & cruz

Flo holding Colton, and Ramone. sat in the waiting room. Waiting for Lightning or a doctor to walk out with hopefully good news. Ramone rubbed his eyes and asked "Why do babies pick the best times to be born?" Flo smiled and gently patted Ramone's hand. They waited for what seemed like forever. Really it was probably a little over and hour or so. Then Lightning came out greeting, "Thanks so much you guys!" Flo nodded "Ofcorse!? We'd do anything for the two of you?" Colt was asleep in Flo's arms. Ramone stood up asking "So how she do?" "And the babies?" Flo added. Lightning sighed with a smile answering "Sally is in recovery. She'll be out and awake in about an hour the doctor said. The twins were taken to the Nicu. Landon had some trouble breathing at first so they took them both and want to keep them there for a few days." Flo gasped asking "Is he gonna be okay?" Lightning nodded "He should be. Doctor seems to think so. I believe him." Ramone smiled and shook Lightning's hand "Congratulations man." "Thanks Ramone.. Hey!? You guys wanna see them? We're aloud four tags for non family in the Nicu." Flo smiled "Oh definitely! But I'll wait for Sally sweetie." Lightning nodded, "Well I'm gonna wait for Sally to wake up. I'll come back when she's up for you two." Lightning leaned down to take Colton but Flo shook her head saying "I got him, You go on to Sally." Lightning smiled warmly and thanked Flo before headed back to recovery..

Lightning sat in the room where Sally was laying in bed sleeping. Well knocked out from pain meds really. Sally moaned a little and blinked a few times. "Li. Light?.." She muttered quietly. Lightning immediately stood up next to her, "I'm here." He said, grabbing her hand. Sally was in obvious discomfort. She looked down at her belly and became more aware, "The twins!? How are they!?" She tried sitting up but layed back down in sudden pain! Lightning quickly explained "You just had surgery, they are fine.. Just in the Nicu for their safety. They are doing well. You need to be still? You're gonna?..." He stopped realizing she already had. "Nurse!" Lightning called loudly. Lightning began panicking. Machines started beeping. Sally looked at her tummy exclaiming "Oh my god!? That's blood!?" Lightning held her hand trying to calm her "You ripped your stitches.. It'll be okay Sally.." The nurse rushed in and grabbed a towel. "Doctor! Need you in here!" she yelled! Sally panicked and moved more which only made things worse! "I want to see my babies!? Take me there!?" Sally yelled!

The nurse stepped back only for a second then tried to stop the bleeding again. Lightning panicked and asked "Is she gonna be okay!?" The nurse answered quickly "Yes. It's okay. The doctor just has to staple this back up. She's fine. Another nurse ran in along with the doctor. Lightning stepped back out of the way where he noticed Sally's urine in the bag was turning red? "Um?.. Is that normal?" He knew it wasn't. The doctor glanced down and sighed instructing "We need to get her back in the o.r!" Lightning panicked even more and followed the doctors, he held Sally's hand as they pushed her all the way back into the room and then a nurse stopped Lightning from going any further. Sally called "Lightning!..." She sounded sick. Her skinnwas turning pale. "I love you Sally!" Lightning yelled! Then aly was gone. The nurse firmly spoke "Sir, let the doctors do their job. Your wife is going to be fine. Go see your babies." Then she disappeared behind the doors to. Lightning sighed but it sounded like a good idea. Go see the twins.

Lightning went down and they checked the band or tag on his wrist. He walked to the place they had the twins sitting. Machines and lines hooked up. It hurt seeing such little babies like that. And part of him felt guilty for feeling that way. Because his twins were pretty healthy. But the walk up to his twins, there were other babies that.. It was pretty obvious they would never get to go home. It was heartbreaking. This part of the hospital was heartbreaking. Lightning sat down with his daughter first. Ece. He sat down and at the moment. He wasn't aloud to hold his children. For their safety because they were so little. So he could only stare and gaze at Ece. He then watched his son Landon. It was just a heartbreaking moment as he couldn't hold them, couldn't be with Sally, and he was still afraid for the worse. It seemed things took a turn for the worse with Lightning constantly...

Jackson and Andrew were enjoying a cup of coffee over a small breakfast. It was quiet and not exactly awkward. But it was gonna head there if no one saod anything. Andrew took it upon him to break the silence, "So?.. Does.. Does this mean you are um?.." Andrew stopped. The two stared at each other in silence again before Drew continued "So how have you been? Did you really?.. i don't know? Do you like women than?" Jackson glared snarling an answer "I don't do genders truthfully. Everyone is just a person. If my parents would just?..." He stopped himself and frowned with a sigh. Andrew touched Jackson's hand replying "It's okay.. So your parents still are against you being?.." Andrew asked slowly.. Jackson nodded "They cut me off.. That's why I'm living here instead of the suite." Andrew nodded. kinda felt bad for Jackson really. "Well.. You should stand up to them. Tell them how it is." he advised. Jackson snickered "No. I can't stand up to them. And if they knew I was _actually_ with you right now? They would loose it. I'd probably wake up sith a priest above my head in the morning." Andrew just stared. Jackson's parents took it too far for everything. They treated Jackson like he always had to be perfect. And to Andrew, Jackson was perfect.

Andrew then asked "Why are you scared of being who tou want? I mean it? Because if you showed them you weren't ashamed? You had confidence? Than you would be amazed at the reaction from others." Jackson shook his head. But he thought about that. What if he did just... Publicly come out. Tell everyone. "I have to ask.. Was last night just?.. A one time thing?" Andrew asked. Jackson swallowed nervously and fidgeted in his chair. Andrew glared, "Jackson? I don't want it to be? I have never forgotten you?" Jackson frowned a little before replying "I don't want this to be a one time thing but?.. I can't start this year racing? I lost so many fans? I lost friends?.. I lost a lot of money and my family is pissed? If I choose you my entire life changes?.." Andrew sighed and couldn't reply. It hurt. It hurt that Jackson was ashamed.. "I should go than.." He muttered and stood up. Jackson frowned and watched Andrew head to the door and leave...

Lightning sat with his twins in the nicu. Staring at them. When he just broke down. After everything he had done to Sally.. It hurt so badly. Sally did not deserve this. He wanted to hold her hand and be with her but couldn't. On top of that, the twins wete stuck in the NICU. Only making his heart mourn for something else more. Lightning cried and it got attention from a few nurses. Suddenly Lightning felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and glanced at Sally's doctor. "Is Sally okay?" The doctor nodded answering "Yes. She's doing really well. She had some post hemorrhaging but should be fine with rest now. I'll be keeping an eye on her and checking to make sure everything is as it should." He sighed and asked "Did the two of you want more chikdren?.." Lightning's eyes widened, "No. These two are the last." The doctor nodded adding "Okay. Because I had to perform a hysterectomy. She may have a little bit of a difficult time with her body adnusting. But she is okay." Lightning nodded and asked "Can I see her?" "Ofcorse." Lightning then followed the doctor back to a recovery room where Sally was asleep. She looked awful. Kinda sickly but she was going to be okay. Lightning sat down next to her in a chair and took her hand. "I love you Sally.. And.. And I am so sorry.. I was afraid... Afraid I might have been losing you?..I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you.."

Lightning just couldn't help it. He was afraid for the worse. Then a knock on the door. He turned and called, "Come in." Flo, Ramone and Colton came inside. Colton wobbled over to his father "Dada" With his arms stretched out toward his father. Lightning wiped his eyes and reached down, picking up his son. Flo immediately became concerned seeing Lightning upset and asked, "Honey what happened? Is she okay?!" Lightning nodded answering "Yea. Yeah she will be fine. I just.. Nothing." Flo and Ramone glanced at each other a moment before Ramone announced, "Well we gotta get to work bro. Call us if anything changes." Lightning nodded "Thanks guys. I will." Flo hugged Lightning and kissed his cheek before she and her husband left.

Lightning and Colton looked at Sally who thanks to the medicine was asleep and resting. Healing. Lightning sighed and asked his son "What do you wanna do?" Colton played with his fathers hair for a moment. But it wasn't long and the two of them fell asleep in the chair next to Sally...

"Oh my god!? Stickers!?" Sally scolded firmly. Lightning woke up immediately glancing at Sally and then Colton who was asleep in his arms. "What!?" He snapped! Not rudely. it just startled him! Sally reached for Colton and scolded "You can't fall asleep in a hospital with Colt like that!? what if he got down and got into something!?" Lightning handed his sleepy son to his mother before kinda smiling as he stood up and kissed Sally's forehead "I love you." He said softly. Sally smiled a little replying "I love you to. Hey? The twins?" She asked. "Doing well. Actually I'll run down and check on them if you are okay?" Sally nodded and hugged Colton closer, "Yes please. I am fine." Lightning then rushed down to the nicu to check Landon and Ece. As he was on his way down, his phone buzzed. Lightning glanced at it and saw it was Cruz. Worried something could be wrong with her and the baby he answered, "Hey."

 _Hey. I heard Sally was in the hospital? Is she okay?_

"Yes. yeah she delivered early."

 _Oh. Wow?.. What happened?_

"I don't know.. Are you okay? The baby?"

 _Yeah. Yeah I just wanted to talk to you..._

"I can't do this now. I am still at the hospital. Goodbye Cruz."

With that he hung up and went to check on the twins...

Cruz frowned. Ofcorse she still loved Lightning. She rubbed her baby amd a tear formed. Lightning didn't love her anymore.. He treated her cold.. And the baby?.. How would he treat the baby with it being hers and not Sally's. Cruz was lonely. She went into the mini fridge to find one of her favorite snacks, fresh spinach. "Well.." She muttered as she found she didn't have any. She sighed and grabbed her keys. Deciding to run to the store for more.

Cruz smiled happily as she picked up the box of fresh spinach from the cool shelf. Ahe could almoat smell it ans taste it already. She overheard two men arguing next to her, "You know it's funny how you and he are so alike! You want to leave and let him die!?" One snarled. Another with a much older seeming voice snapped "You need to grow up! When are you going yo see that that man will never care about you?" "Oh like you!? You never came to see me? Call me? Not even a letter?! You can not say that you care!?" "Me!? I took care of Mama as she became sick! You on the other foot, Ran away to a father who doesn't love you!?" Cruz kinda stared. She didn't mean to. The two men noticed and stared at her. It was kind of awkward. Cruz's eyes widened and she awkwardly smiled. She did this little finger wave as she blushed then turned to leave. But one called out, the older one, "Hey wait! Aren't you McQueen's mistress?" He had italian accent. Cruz stopped and turned back around toward the men slowly. Unsure what to say she just stood there. Staring. "Senora Cruz? Correct?" Cruz nodded amd swallowed nervously. The younger one muttered, "Wow she's huge?" Cruz and the brother glared at him. Cruz snarled "I'm pregnant!" The man snickered and rolled his eyes. Which only set off Cruz.

Cruz stepped closer, enough that her huge bump almost pushed the guy! And scolded rudely "I have had it with men! You think you can just run around and fuck whoever you want! I am pregnant! Okay!? So yeah!? I'm huge! And that is not how you react to a woman announcing to you she's pregnant!" Cruz poked the man's chest! The two men just stared and continued to listen, "The polite thing to say is, Oh congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl! Or even a little awe! Would that be so difficult for you!?" The man shook his head. Cruz was just angry and takijg if out on the man. "So, next time a woman says she's pregnant?.. What are you going to say?" Cruz asked and stepped back. The man stared and answered softly "Congratulations.." "Thank you. Now that wasn't so hard?.." Cruz realized what a scene she caused then and took a deep breath. Leaving quickly, power walking kinda to the register as she became super embarrassed of her actions.

The two men, Francesco And Matteo stood there a moment and watched her leave. Francesco chuckled and said "She sure let you have it eh?" Matteo glared at his brother. Besides Francesco, Matteo wasn't use to being talked to like that..

Cruz headed to her car. Still red of embarrassment. "Why on earth did you do that?" She nuttered. She grabbed out her keys as she walked when she tripped over a drain. she dropepd her keys and they fell through into the holes! "No! No!?.." Cruz got on her knees and looked down into it. She saw them and tried to reach them but just couldn't. Francesco and Matteo had a.few bags amd walked out where they noticed Cruz. "What is wrong with that woman?" Francesco asked. They watched for a moment. "I do not know what McQueen saw in that that was better than the first." He added as they watched Cruz begin beating the pavement out of anger and frustration. She was basically laying on the ground trying to reach fpr her keys. Francesco sighed amd nudged "Go see if you can help her. I'll pack the car." Matteo immediately asked "Why me!?" "Because you owe her after calling her huge." Francesco answered with a glare. Matteo growled some but rushed over to Cruz.

"Hey, Cruz?" He called as he came close. Cruz's eyes widened with even more embarrassment as she sat up then stood up, "Yep. Cruz.. That's.. That's me." She smiled awkwardly. Matteo raised a brow and glanced down asking "Drop your keys?" Cruz sighed, frowned and nodded. Matteo sighed and thought for a moment before noticing a pretty cute woman walking by. Cruz rolled her eyes. ofcorse the man was checking some skinny little blonde out! Matteo stopped the woman with a smile and complimented "Hello, you have a lovely necklace?" The woman smiled amd put her hair behind her ear. Cruz shook her head muttering "Wow.." Oh this guy was pissing her off more and more. Matteo continued to the other woman, "Awe.. And a smile to match. May I? um.. Borrow it?" The woman raised a brow asking "You want to borrow my necklace?" Matteo glared and pulled out his wallet, "Here, fifty bucks for the necklace. We both know that is not real my dear.." He quietly spoke. The woman glanced at the money then gave the man the necklace, taking his money and left. Cruz's jaw dropped asking "Why did you do that? You must really love that necklace?!" Matteo sighed and knelt down showing Cruz the necklaces charm was a large fake fish hook then proceededto get Cruz's keys with it. "My name is Matteo. The other man is my brother, Francesco." Cruz glanced across and stared then it hit her! "Wait?.. Like?.. Bernoulli?.." She asked softly as her face turned pale! Matteo nodded "Yes." and pulled Cruz's keys out. He stood up and handed them to her. Cruz stared as she took them amd replied "You paid fifty dollars for my keys?.. Why?.." Matteo shrugged correcting "I paid fifty dollars for this necklace. Your welcome." Matteo began to leave but Cruz stopped and called "I'm sorry! My pregnancy has me acting a little crazy sometimes!.." Matteo snickered with a smile and nodded stating "It suites you. You are quite cute when you are angry.". Cruz kinda smiled some. She hadn't felt this odd feeling she suddenly felt in a while. "Boy or girl?" he asked. Cruz stared asking "What?.." Matteo chuckled asking "The baby? Boy or girl?" Cruz blushed answering "Boy.. It's a boy.." Matteo smiled and began leaving again but Cruz called out, "You wanna come over sometime!? Like for dinner or something?.." She felt super awkward. Matteo raised a brow again asking "Why?" Cruz kicked the ground answering "Well I say I owe you a fifty dollar meal or something now..." Matteo snickered. Cruz was cute just.. Huge. So he decided to entertain her "Okay. And that is not how you ask a man out? The polite way to ask is to say something like?... "Would you like to have dinner? or Are you free this weekend? Or even Wow?.. you have such big muscles? Can i touch them?" He joked. Cruz glared amd blushed some at the same time asking "Okay than, Would you like to have dinner?" Matteo nodded and took his phone back answering "I will call you with plans Cruz." Cruz nodded and watched Matteo leave. She actually felt pretty good about herself but rubbijg her belly reminded her of her current problem with Lightning...


	29. rude behavior

Mateo and Francesco walked into their father's hospital room. Their father was really sick. Barely could talk.. Low oxygen.. couldn't eat much.. Growing weaker and weaker. Without his transplant. A heart transplant. He wouldn't make it. The old father looked at his sons who sat in the chairs next to his bed. He barely held out his hand and spoke, "Mateo... I am proud of you son.. I.. I want you to know that.." Mateo smiled warmly with some sadness and took his father's hand saying "Thank you father." Francesco rolled his eyes. He still felt a deep hatred toward the man. "Francesco... Where is your mother burried?.. In italy...I presume with her parents?" Francesco shook his head amswering "Ci. She is home. Where she lay at peace. That, I pray you never do." He got up and left the room. Hurting. His father called out "Francesco wait..." But Francesco stomped out the room. He felt such anger and pain. He just couldn't look at that man!

He took a walk around the hospital. Where he thought of Sally and the twins. Francesco had heard of her delivery and he decided to head down to the women's center and ask for her. Francesco walked up to the desk where he got her room and went to the number. He hesitated knocking. Only because if Lightning was inside and if Lightning was still angry or not. Francesco reached to the door and took a minute. Thinking whether or not he should knock and see her. He sighed and finally knocked. "Come on in.." Her sweet voice called. Francesco slowly opened the door and revealed himself. Sally was in the bed holding a little newborn wrapped in a white blanket. Next to her was Lightning who stood up when he saw Francesco. Colton was playing in a play pen in the corner. Sally spoke up "It's okay Stickers. Please.." She begged. Lightning sighed and watched Francesco for a moment.

Francesco slowly walked in, closing the door. "How are you doing?.." He asked. Sally smiled answering "I'm okay. Thanks for stopping by. How did you know?" Franceaco smiled explaining how news got around, "I thought?.. There were two?.." He asked nervously. Sally nodded answering "This is Ece. Landon is still in the nicu.." "Oh?.. I am sorry.. Francesco did not know.." Lightning spoke up asking "You come all this way for Sally?" Francesco stared. Honestly, he would have but "No. My.. I have family here.." Sally asked then "How is your dad?" Francesco rolled his eyes answering "Alive." Lightning raised a brow and looked at Sally. In this moment. He realized Francesco really did treat her well. And if Sally were to wind up with someone else. He was thankful she and the kids would have been treated right and cared for. "You wanna hold her?.." Lightning asked. "The baby." he added.

Sally and Francesco were both surprised by his offer. "If that's okay?" Lightning asked Sally. Sally gladly nodded "Ofcourse." she said. Lightning took his daughter from Sally then walked close to Francesco, where he carefully placed Ece into Francesco's arms. Francesco was amazed. "She is so beautiful you two. Truly... Congratulations." Lightning and Sally glanced at each other and smiled proudly. Francesco gazed at the baby. Oh how wished he had been able to have a life like this. "You are lucky McQueen. A very lucky man." he complimented. Lightning nodded "I know." He said and gazed at Sally. Francesco gave Ece back to Lightning then said "Hope the best for you all. I should go." Sally frowned some replying "Okay.. Thanks Fran." she joked with a smile. Francesco shook his head smiling and left.

Lightning handed Ece to Sally then rushed out to catch up to Francesco.

Lightning grabbed Francesco's arm and spoke "Hey, thank you." Francesco took his arm from Lightning and raised a brow asking "What for?" Lightning frowned some but explained "For being there for her.. She was.. I am grateful and thankful for that. She was hurting and alone?.. You made her happy.. And.. If she were you know?.. to?.. To wind up with someone else at the time?.. I'm just.. I'm glad it was you.." Francesco snickered a bit and replied "Sally is a good woman. I really got to know her. She has a huge heart McQueen. You better treat her right this time. She deserves the best. I see why you fell for her." And Francesco walked away. Lightning knew he was right. Sally deserved the best. And he felt far from that still after everything he had done...

Cruz was doing some exercises in her room on hee mat. "Breathe in.. Now out..." when her phone rang. She stared a moment. Unknown. She stopped her stretches and answered "Hello?"

 _Cruz. It's Mateo._

"Hey? I'm surprised you called?.."

 _Why?_

"Because?.. Well..? I'm huge.."

 _Sorry about that.. Um.. I know you wanted dinner. And it maybe to soon but you wanna go to the diner? What is it? Flo's?_

"Yea. That sounds great."

 _Cool._ _I'll see you there?_

"Yea totally. Bye!"

She hung up kinda uplifted in a way. Then the phone rang again.

"Hey!.." She answered.

 _I didn't say a time?... How about six?_

"Sex. Six!? Six sounds great!" She slapped her forehead!

 _Well I'm flattered by your thoughts. I'll see you tonight Cruz._

And Mateo hung up. Francesco glared at his brother and snarled "You better not be playing with her. And honestly? I would not get involved with her. She helped destroy a marriage? She is pregnant with someone's baby Mateo? You can't play your usual games?" Mateo rolled his eyes at his brother snapping back "Mind your own business Francesco."...

 _six o clock..._

Cruz walked into the diner. Old music was playing. She looked around and saw Mateo was there and already sitting down. She walked over and greeted "Hey." Nervously. She looked cute. Baggy green jogging pants and a grey t shirt tight to her belly, sneakers. Matteo glanced at her and asked "How was your day?" Cruz sat down and shrugged "Well I'm pregnant?.. So there's that?.." She joked awkwardly. Matteo cleared his throat and asked "So the father? He is?.. McQueen?" Cruz hesitated answering but instead nodded. Matteo snickered replying "So what happened? I'm sorry it's just?.. The story has me intrigued." Cruz thought before answering whether or not she wanted to talk about it. But maybe it would be good to just vent out. It was quiet. So Mateo continued "I've only heard the few times Francesco has talked about Sally and how much McQueen pissed him off for his actions really?" Cruz's brows lowered as she explained "Okay!? Sally is a whore! That woman cheated on Lightning after his accident! While he was down and in the hospital!? Then she got pregnant and Lightning was amazing to her still? She deserved what he..." She stopped and sighed with a frown. Mateo asked "Wow? Do you?.. need to?.. I meant how did you?.. The baby?.. Nevermind." He quickly shut himself up. Cruz felt stupid and finally admitted, "I was in love with him. I love.." She bit her lips and held back heart ache as she corrected "I loved Lightning. I knew the risks?.. I didn't care?.. I loved him but?.. He just loved her.." Matteo sighed asking "So is he? Sticking around for the baby?" Cruz nodded then shrugged, "He says so but?.. i rarely see him anymore?.. Honestly?.. i don't know if I want the baby..." "Why not?" Matteo asked, "I thought that is what women want in the end? Children?" his brow raised. Cruz nodded explaining "Well yeah? I want children. But with a husband and to be happy?.. I don't know if I can ever be happy with this baby?.. The truth is?.. I don't know if I can be a mom all alone? Or stand to see my son go to her constantly..If that even happens?..." Mateo looked over where he noticed the man. "Speak of the devil. Isn't that your McQueen?" he asked. Cruz turned around and her eyes widened! It was! She quickly turned and lay into the bench.

"What are you doing?" Mateo asked. Cruz whispered "Hiding." Mateo hunkered down in his seat to see Cruz's face across. "What are you doing!?" Cruz asked! Matteo chuckled "You are a very interesting woman." Cruz glared and snarled "Your gonna give me away!?" Matteo noticed shoes walking closer. "Too late." And he sat up. Cruz growled then heard, "Cruz?" His, Lightning's deep toned and melting voice. Cruz tried sitting up and hit her head on the table then sat up embarrassed "Oh... Hello Mr McQueen.." She blushed. Lightning raised a brow and asked "Are you okay?" Cruz rubbed her head and nodded. She noticed Colton was in his arms. "How's um?.. How's Sally?.." she lied asking. She didn't really care. Lightning nodded answering "Good. She's doing good.." It got quiet. Lightning looked at Mateo. "What's um?.. I should go right?".. Lightning exclaimed and kinda asked. Cruz opened her mouth to answer but Matteo spoke up "I'm sure your _wife_ would love that." Lightning didn't say anything after that. Just kinda gave Cruz a look and left. Cruz frowned and asked her date "Why did you say that to him," Mateo raised a brow asking back "What? About his wife?" Cruz sighed then said "I'm sorry.. I just?.. I... Nevermind. Tell me about you? What do you do? It must be so aweosme having The Francesco Bernoulli as your big brother!?" She smiled.

Mateo snickered "I wish. My brother and I barely can get along. Especially any more lately." Cruz raised a brow "But he's family?" Matteo nodded explaining "Yes... Just.. Our family is a little broken.. My father is sick.. Needs a transplant and it doesn't look good.. Francesco hates him.. See, Our father left our mother when we were young.. I never knew the entire story.. But Our dad won't tell us? Neither would mom?" Cruz frowned "I'm sorry.. You know? I hear the Italian accent in you but Francesco's is soo much stonger?" Matteo explained "I left and moved here with our father when i could. I lost a bit of the accent. Our father is american." Cruz wasn't expecting that one. "So you race?" he asked. Cruz shrugged answering "I raced.. Use to anayway... But can't race when your about to give birth!?" She joked. Kinda. Mateo chuckled "You are funny." Cruz smiled at that.

Lightning watched from a distance near the counter. He just wanted to keep an eye on Cruz when suddenly, **_THUD_**!!! Right on top the head with a rolled up magazine! "Hey!" He yelled. Colton looked up at his father. Flo had hit him and now scolded "Don't you even think about it!" Lightning rubbed his face explaining "I wasn't!? Just?.. keeping an eye on that guy.. That is Francesco's brother." Flo glared scolding "And you are Sally's husband, Colton's father, the twins?" Lightning glanced at Cruz and Mateo once more before really leaving and heading back to the hospital with Colton...

Jackson was packing up his bag. He had to take care if this. He was so angry and hurt from what Lightning and Cruz had done to him. He had enough. He waa going to send Andrew off and then planned to confront and teach Lightning and Cruz a lesson! He zipped his bag when Andrew walked in asking "Where are you going?" Jackson sighed answering, explaining "I have something to do. You can't stay here." "I'll come with you." Andrew offered. Jackson stared at his lover becore another sigh was released. "No. No Drew. I have to see Lightning and Cruz and.. I just need them to understand what they have done." Andrew frowned. He knew that couldn't be good. Jackson was violent when he was angry. And he knew that the way Jackson was exposed really damaged him. Andrew took Jackson's hand asking, begging "Please don't do anything stupid.." Jackson yanked his hand away and snarled "I won't." Then grabbed his keys from the dresser. "Lock up when you leave." He ordered firmly. Then Jackson left. Destination, Radiator Springs...

Lightning, Colton, Sally and Ece were in their room. Waiting for a nurse to help Sally down into a wheelchair to go see Landon. Landon was still in the nicu with some breathing issues. But again, the doctors didn't seem tl concerned about it and had convinced the parents he would be fine amd and able to be moved out of the nicu in a few days. The nurse knocked and pushed in a wheelchair. The lady asked "Are we ready to go see your baby? Oh other baby?" she smiled. Sally nodded and handed Ece off to Lightning. "When can my other children go down to meet him?" Sally asked. The nurse adjusted the chairs and pulled sally blanket off gently as she answered "We don't allow toddlers in the nicu usually mam. But I'll talk to the shifts head nurse once we get down there?" Sally nodded and then Lightning helped her stand up with his one free hand. Sally slowly walked to the wheel chair and sat down. Lightning kissed her hand and said "I'll be up here with these two. They'll be fine for a while. You spend some time with Landon." Sally smiled so warmly with hee glossy eyes and thanked her husband before the nurse pushed her away. Lightning sat back down and took care of his children while Sally saw Landon.

Almost an hour had passed. Lightning some what worried but knew Sally would be okay. Ece was asleep in his arms sp he lay her in the infant warming bed to rest. Colton had fallen asleep on his tummy in the play pen. Lightning smiled and took the child's blanket covering him up some then sat back down. He couldn't help thinking of Cruz off with Mateo? It fwlt weird. He didn't care. Not really. Maybe. He didn't know. Maybe it was nothing? So, Lightning decided to text and find out,

 _Lightning_

 _Hey Cruz. How are you doing? Baby still okay?_

 _Cruz_

 _Yea. same news as the other day._

 _Lightning_

 _great. How was your date?_

 _Cruz_

 _it went surprisingly well but idk if I would call it a date.._

 _Lightning_

 _He is Francesco's brother. Did you know that?_

 _Cruz_

 _yea._

 _Lightning_

 _ok. Just be careful.._

 _Cruz_

 _I am? Can I see you?_

Lightning stared at that. Part if him wanted to but no. It could make a mess of things.

 _Lightning_

 _unless it's an appointment for the baby, I think it's best we don't see each other._

 _Cruz_

 _But what about work? After the baby I am going to race again._

 _Lightning_

 _i know and you should... I don't know if Sally will want me working there when that happens._

 _Cruz_

 _Whatever._

That kinda stung.

 _Lightning_

 _Have you thought more about what you are wanting to do with the baby?_

 _Cruz_

 _Yes. I don't think you should be part of it's life maybe? I mean think about it? It's only going to cause pain and suffering om Sally?_

Lightning really was confused by that. Why was Cruz trying or seeming like she didn't want the baby and now she didn't want Lightning to father his own child either?

 _Lightning_

 _No? Sally offered to adopt him? We have no problems and my son will not cause any pain or suffering to my marriage._

After sending that he did maybe think it wpuod hurt Sally some. Bur Sally was a bigger person and would never treat a child badly because of how they were brought into their lives.

 _Cruz_

 _Whatever.. Your funeral.._

Lightning was just pissed at the way Cruz had been acting. Like she just wanted to give this baby away and pretend he never existed?!..


	30. unexpected

Sally woke up slowly in the hospital bed. She realized she didn't wake up to care or feed Ece. She looked over to see Lightning holding her, swaying her gently and feeding her a bottle. Sally smiled. Then Lightning noticed her, smiling back he greeted in a whisper "Good morning beautiful." Sally replied whispering "Morning.." She glanced over to the corner and saw Colt fast asleep still in his play pen. Lightning whispered "Hey? Good news. The doctor said you and Ece can go home today. We just have to take this parenting class?" Sally nodded then asked quietly "What about Landon?" Lightning sighed explaining "Not yet. But soon Sal." Sally frowned and felt sad that her son had to stay still. But at least Ece could go home...

Later that evening, the family packed up and Sally finally felt good being in normal clothes. "You look good." Lightning complimented. Seeing his wife in somewhat more normal clothing rather than large maternity clothing. Sally rolled her eyes and asked "What about dinner? Can we just? Pick something up for tonight?" Lightning answered quick "Ofcourse. Hey." He added as he stepped close and took her hands. "I love you." Sally smiled returning his affection with a kiss to the cheek. Lightning snickered asking "Awe? Just the cheek?" Sally giggled some and finished packing. Lightning helped and asked "Hey?.. It's been a while now? Have you changed your mind about Wheel Well?" Sally stared a moment before a sigh left her lips answering "I don't know Stickers.. Just?.. I would love to rebuild that place but?.. We have three kids to worry about? Fohr really? Theres going to be so much drama in the coming months with Cruz it would?.. It would be too stressful to try and add wheel well on top of everything else?" Lightning nodded then asked sense it came to his mind when Sally mentioned Cruz, "What about the school? You know Cruz is going to race.. Going to be there alot.. Am I?.. Okay to work there?" Sally frowned and didnt answer.

Her silence made Lightning nervous. "Sal?.." "Yes?" She answered. Lightning just gave her a more of _are you gonna answer_ kinda look. Sally stared and bit her lips before mumbling "I don't know. Let's just figure out what Cruz wants to do with the baby. Hmm?" Lightning silently agreed. "She doesn't want me involved now." He announced. Sally made a horrifying expression of anger and pain and snarled "Excuse me?" Lightning stared explaining "That's what she told me in this text." He held up hia phone. Sally raised a brow and grabbed the phone. Reading the last few messages. "That little bitch." "Sally!?" "Well she is! She is being a child!?" she snarled. Lightning sighed. Sally handed him back his phone and muttered under her breath, "Probably because she's young enough to be one..." Lightning glared a moment but let it go. He knew deep down inside, that Sally would always hold this against him. And he kinda deserved it. They finished packing up. "Sally I'm sorry for all of this.." Sally glared some and asked "Do you want to work in that school Lightning? Be next to her constantly? Do you?" Lightning shook his head answering "I want what you want. If you tell me not to than I won't?" Sally growled and scolded "I can't choose for you?" "Than don't? Give me your opinion?" Lightning replied. Sally shook her head and began leaving. "Where are you going?" He asked. Sally stopped and turned only to answer "I just want to see Landon before we head home." Then continued out the door. Lightning sighed and didn't understand why she was upset. But he really rather not fight...

Jackson arrived to town the following day. He planned on confronting Lightning. He was pissed. He wasn't racing yet, and lost family and friends because of that guy. And yes, he knew he did the same thing to Lightning. Actually it finally got to him. How awful he was. He was wanting to destroy Cruz's reputation and take all the attention for himself. That really back fired.. Jackson pulled up to the only available motel on route 66. The cozy cone motel. He walked in to the front desk where a lady asked for some information and payment and gave him the key to his cone. Cone number two. Jackson settled in but it didn't take long. He was really only in town for one thing. He wanted to make McQueen hurt even more. He really didn't know how yet. All he kmew was he wanted Lightning and Cruz to pay...

So that night, it had been a little over a week. And after dinner when they were getting ready for bed, Lightning smiled and said "Hey. We get to bring Landon home tomorrow." Sally smiled and nodded. Lightning then told Sally to lie down and close her eyes. He wanted to try something. He then climbed on the bed next to her, but didn't touch her.

"I wanna watch you play with yourself." He said softly. Sally's eyes flew open faster then the speed of light. She looked at him and asked "Are you crazy? The doctor said no sex for at least four more weeks?" Lightning smiled slighly replying "No sex. I just wanna watch. If it'stoo much you can stop." So needless to say Sally closed her eyes and did as her husband asked. She felt the activity wouldn't be too much.

Lightning kissed her hand then softly ordered, "Just lay back, close your eyes, and breathe.." So being the good wife, Sally did as told. Then he told her, "Go ahead and run your hands down your body like you like it when I touch you." Without thinking Sally's hands began to move on their own. Sliding down her own large breasts. She continued running down her stomach lightly touching herself as if it was a feather.

Then Lightning told her "Play with your breasts.." He whispered, "I know how you like me to play with them, lick them, and suck on them. Let me see you enjoy them.." Sally took both heavy breasts in her hands and squeezed them both. Before she knew it, she was pinching her nipples and pushing her breasts together. God she loved it when her husband played with her tits. Sally could let him do it all day..

Sally could feel her nipples standing up hard. Lightning then ordered softly, "Lick one." This way he bossed her, ordered her. He was so sexy. Telling her how to please herself abd himself. Again she found herself liking the feeling. "Now do the same to the other one." he said. So Sally did as she was told and took the other nipple and licked it and sucked it.

Then she moaned, Now Sally had gotten herself off before, but she had never played with her tits with this pleasure herself.

Before She knew what she was doing, She was sucking her own tits. God did it feel good. Sally switched from one to the other sucking and bitting her own nipples. "God this feels good." She heard herself saying.

After a few minutes, she felt Lightning rub his hands between her legs. "Feel how wet you are.." he whispered.

"Now make your self cum." he added. Sally opened her eyes and just looked at him. she blushed. Maybe she felt embarrassed by her extra body weight and swollen breasts from the pregnancy.

"Close your eyes." he said firmly.. "I'm Not asking, but demanding." Lightning sternly added. Slowly Sally's eyes closed. He took her hand and put it on her wet area. "Feel how wet you are." Lightning repeated, "You made yourself do that. Now just imagine if it was something else touching you.." He said seductively into her ear. This made Sally moan and arch her back slowly in pleasure. Imagining his hard stiff inside her.

Slowly Lightning took her hand and started rubbing her area up and down. Then back up to her clit rubbing it. He removed his hand and whispered, "Slide a finger in." Slowly, Sally put one finger in slowly fucking herself. With her other hand she felt it grabbing one of her tits playing with it. Before she knew it she was sliding a second finger in. Faster and faster she was fucking herself. Sally used the palm of her own hand to put pressure on her clit. God it felt so good!

Sally was moving her hips from side to side and up and down trying to bring herself to her own orgasm. Sally removed her fingers and immediately went to her clit. Sally couldn't take it any more, she had to cum! She was moaning louder and louder the harder she rubbed herself. Till she felt her legs start to shake when she came!! Lightning quickly grabbed her jaw and kept her quiet!

Once Sally had calmed, Lightning leaned over and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. "That was amazing." he said. As he was sliding down her body he added "Now just think if there had been me inside you making you cum." Next thing she knew he slid his tongue between her legs!

Sending Sally straight into another orgasm. Licking and sucking on her clit and fucking her with two of his finger!. "Now just think If my meat were inside you? Making you cum tightly around it." Then Sally was screaming with yet another orgasm! "No more! Please!!" She begged! Her legs shaking!

When she opened her eyes she found her husband staring at her. Thise bug bkue eyes just gazing as a smile creeped to his face. Reminding her of a younger and wilder McQueen. "You are so beautiful when you cum." he said before moving up her body and kissing her, making her taste herself on his lips. "Once you are healed up, I'm gonna fuck you senseless." he snickered. Sally smiled and giggled a little before pushing him away and rolling over in bed. They both lay next to each other and cuddled up for the night...

Lightning and Sally were asleep in bed. Ece sound asleep for the moment and Colt asleep in his crib. When Lightning's phone went off. bzzzzzz bzzzzzzz bzzzzz.

Lightning glanced at it and saw it was Cruz so sat up and answered in a groggy voice. "Hello?.."

I think the baby's coming!

"Woah what?.. Are you sure?" He began really panicking now which stirred Sally.

Yes! It really hurts!

"Okay! Call the hospital, i can meet you there."

Are you kidding!? I'm not calling 911 to take me!? come get me om the way!?

Lightning looked at Sally who was now up and concerned. Lightning leaned over and explained "Cruz might be in labor.." Sally's eyes widened. Sally sighed but immediately replied "Than go!? Don't worry about me? Go to the hospital!?" Lightning couldn't help asking "Are you sure?" "Go!? Its your baby?" Lightning nodded then replied to Cruz,

"I'm getting dressed and I'll be on my way!"

Please hurry!

"I will, I am."

Mr Mcqueen...

"Yea?"

I'm scared...

It got quiet for a moment...

"I'm on my way Cruz just?.. just hold on."

He quickly hung up and grabbed his pants, shoes, wallet, keys and rushed out the door!

Lightning squealed to a stop in front of Cruz's place. The loud sound if the vehicle woke other people up who were staying at the cone to. Lightning ran up to Cruz's dooer and knocked loudly continuously! "Cruz! Cruz it's me! Open up!" The door immediately opened and Cruz somewhat pushed a bag at Lightning exclaiming "Let's go.. I feel horrible.." She looked horrible. A mess as she grabbed her belly in pain. Lightning helped her to the vehicle and into the suv. He helped her get buckled, "Please hurry.." She moaned and bit her lips. Lightning nodded reassuring "Okay, okay. I'm taking you now okay?" He began to shut the door but Cruz stopped him and panting she admitted once again "I'm scared.. I'm so scared Mr Mcqueen.." Lightning swallowed hard but nodded and cupped her face and assured "It'll be okay. You can do this. Okay?" Cruz nodded but he saw the fear in her eyes. Lightning shut the door and went around and got into the suv himself before speeding off!...

Once inside the hospital, labor began quickly for Cruz. She was in pain and the medical team quickly got her ready for birth. The baby would be just a few weeks early but an ultrasound shown everything was grown and the baby was ready. The baby was coming! They helped Cruz relax the best they could. Getting her ready. "Okay baby," The female doctor spoke "You're gonna need to push." Cruz was sweating and scared. She gripped Lightning's hand tightly but quickly pulled away and yelled "Get out!" Lightning was really confused and asked "What?" "Get out! Get him out of here! Please!?" She screamed and begged! Lightning looked horrified and so lost? The doctors pushed and forced Lightning out. He was left confused and kinda hurt and unsure what had just happened?


	31. Her betrayal

Lightning sat in the women's center waiting room a while. He went for his phone but realized he left it. He began pacing. Sitting in weird positions. He was nervous and also trying to think of a reason Cruz would be treating him like she was? Did she hate him now? Hate him that much? It drove him a little crazy inside. Cruz adored him. Or she did.. He did leave her for Sally. But that didn't explain the sudden way she treated him? Maybe the hormones from the pregnancy? Maybe.. Thoughts continued to flood Lightning's head.

Lightning watched as Sheriff walked into the center. _That's odd?_ Lightning thought. He then saw Cruz's doctor approach him and they began talking. That was really odd? Lightning watched them a moment. Sheriff glanced at Lightning, who eyes widened and he turned away. Trying not to seem nosy. But he couldn't help it. But that face Sheriff made with his glance? Something was wrong? Lightning began over thinking again..

 _...Oh god.. What if Cruz called him to keep me away from the baby? She really doesn't want me involved so much that? She called Sheriff!?..._

As his mind races, the doctor and Sheriff walked up to him. Lightning swallowed nervously and looked up at them. Sheriff's expression only made what Lightning thought even more real! "Um.. Yes?.." Lightning muttered very nervously. The doctor sighed then answered softly, "This is a very delicate situation Mr.McQueen. Miss Ramirez has informed me that.." Lightning's heart raced. Cruz was going to take away his son! "That you may not be the father of the baby." Lightning's brows lowered as he asked "Wait? What?.." Sheriff sighed and spoke up "I think you should do a dna test for legal reasons McQueen. I believe Sally would advise it too." Lightning was distraught! For the entire pregnancy?.. He had trusted and believed he was the father? Not once did it cross his mind that he?.. He may not be!? Lightning was angry at this point and stood up ordering "I wanna see them. Take me to Cruz and my son." Sheriff frowned. The doctor nodded replying "Right this way.."

Lightning followed the two all the way to Cruz's recovery room. His mind could not wrap around this. Cruz's doctor knocked then went in. Sheriff stopped Lightning from going in right behind the doctor and cleared his throat before saying "I'm gonna stay outside. In case of any reason I need to step in.. Please don't give me a reason to?.." Lightning stared a moment then nodded then went inside Cruz's room. It was dim in the room. Cruz was worn out and tired. She looked exhausted. The baby was in the small warmer kind of crying. Cruz and Lightning met eyes from across the room. Cruz weakly spoke "I'm so sorry.." Lightning kinda glared rudely as he walked up to the baby. His eyes widened seeing the boy. Because this baby was very, very dark skinned. Black hair. Brown eyes. This was not his baby. Lightning looked at Cruz with such anger. She had dragged him along for so long and now.. Now this!?.. Cruz frowned as tears formed in her eyes, "I did not know who the father was! If I told you that you would have left me!?" She whined! Lightning glanced at the baby that obviously wasn't his then back at Cruz snarling "I left you anyway!" Cruz was in tears and replied "I am sorry! I loved you and I didn't know what to do!? The other guy already said he did not want it!? I thought you?..." She stopped. Lightning only shook his head before stomping out of the room. Pass Sheriff, pass the waiting room, pass the exit doors and out to his suv. Lightning felt tears come to his eyes with anger as he hit the side of the suv hard! He just couldn't help crying and kinda screaming. Mostly at himself! How could he have been so stupid! THIS EXPLAINED IT! Explained why Cruz was so weird and acting odd about the pregnancy! She didn't know if Lightning was the father! Oh it hurt! It hurt so much sense he had prepared himself to father this baby and now it wasn't even his!

Sheriff walked over to Lightning after giving him some time and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lightning calmed down and looked at his friend asking "I deserved this.. Didn't I?.." Sheriff sighed answering "No. I wouldn't say that.. Look, I have talked with Cruz. The baby's father has no interest in him. And Cruz wants to put the baby up for adoption. She's not ready to be a mother..Which.." He sighed. "You already signed as the father... If you want you can sign away your rights Or take the child home in a few days.." Lightning's eyes widened asking "What? You got to be kidding? Cruz?.. It's not my son?.." Sheriff nodded and handed Lightning some papers. "Sally is an attorney. She can help you fill this out and the baby will go up for adoption then." Sheriff patted Lightning's back "Say hi to Sally for me hmm?" he asked, then walked away. Lightning sighed and stared at the papers. He could not believe what Cruz did!...

Lightning slammed the front door behind him as he walked into his home. Sally was close by feeding Ece and scolded "Hey!? Don't slam doors!? We have sleeping babies?" Lightning sighed rubbing his head, "Sorry.. I just.." Sally became concerned and asked "What happened?" Lightning sat by his wife and vented admitting "It's not mine... The baby isn't mine..." Sally gasped and asked kinda rudely "What?!" Lightning stood up and began pacing, "I know! Cruz says she didn't know who the father was and now?.. This." He handed Sally the paper. Sally looked over it and explained "You don't have to sign away your rights if the baby isn't yours? The father"- "The father doesn't want the baby. I already signed as his father." Lightning interrupted. Sally sighed and nodded "Alright.. Yea, we can fill this out and I'll get it processed as soon as I can." Lightning sat back down and Sally rubbed his back apologizing. Lightning smiled at his wife saying "It's not your fault?.. i made this mess to begin with... I'm sorry.." Sally took his hand and only smiled.

It was quiet a moment then Sally asked "Why don't we all get ready and go pick up Landon? And... And I wanna talk to Cruz." Lightning raised a brow asking "You?.. You sure about that?.." Sally nodded explaining "Someone needs to talk to her. Really give her a talk. You can't. She sees you and only sees?.. Well, meat." Lightning glared some as she continued "As a mother. I want to talk to her. Then.. Then as the wife of the man she had an affair with.." Lightning frowned but was not going to argue. Sally handed Ece to Lightning and stretched "I'm gonna get ready. You got her?" she asked. Lightning smiled and nodded Sally kissed his forehead then went up to get ready. Lightning gazed at his daughter and thought of this huge mess. He just couldn't believe what Cruz had done to him...

When they arrived at the hospital, the McQueen family was greeted by a few reporters. "Mr McQueen! Care to comment on the events of the last couple days!?" Lightning, carrying Ece in her car seat and an empty car seat in the other answered "No." firmly. Another asked "Any news on the arrival of yours and Cruz's baby?" Lightning didn't even want to deal with it as he snarled "No! Get out of my face before I have you arrested!" Which made the few reporters step aside. The family walked into the elevator. Sally was holding Colton's hand as he walked with them. Sally took Lightning's hand as she saw how frustrated he was. "Hey," She said softly, "I love you Lightning." Lightning smiled replying "Thanks Sal. I love you to." She smiled warmly back. They got to the women's center and exited.

On the way to Cruz's room, Lightning had to ask "Are you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to talk to her?" Sally nodded explaining "I do. And she needs to hear it." They got to Cruz's room where they could hear the baby crying loudly. Sally took a deep breath then ordered "Stay here. I want to go in alone." Lightning's eyes widned. "Sally?.. You"-"Alone." She interrupted. Lightning only raised his brows once then knocked and opened the door cor his wife. Sally went in and shut the door quietly. Lightning was a little nervous about this. He had no clue what Sally was going to say as he sat across on a bench with two of his children.

Cruz stared as Sally walked in. Cruz was holding the baby and he was trying to nurse. Cruz looked exhausted and pale. Sally sighed greeting "Hey.." Cruz only stared with a kind of frown. The baby crying kinda made it impossible to talk much yet. Sally walked closer and asked "May I help you?" Cruz was really confused and maybe even a little scared but she nodded slowly. Sally helped the baby adjust as she moved Cruz's gown out of the way. It helped the baby latch on and he quieted down to nurse. Cruz's eyes widened as she was having so much trouble with it. "You make it look so easy.." Cruz joked in a tired and groggy voice. Sally snickered some and pulled up a chair, sitting next to Cruz. She looked at the little baby. It was obvious it wasn't Lightning's. Sally sighed and complimented kindly "He is a beautiful baby." Cruz frowned and stared at the baby. "What's his name?" Sally asked. Cruz shook her head answering "I won't name him.. I'm not kepping him.." Sally stared. She saw that Cruz was not connecting to her child. It was sad really.

Sally wondered if it was just because it wasn't Lightning's. It made her mad because she pretty much betted that was why. Sally took a deep breath and spoke "Being a mother is a beautiful thing Cruz. And if you decide to put him up for adoption you are going to make some mother very happy." Cruz didn't say anything. Just continued to frown. Sally stared continuing "It's okay to be scared?.. Of being a mom?.. Of what people will say.." Cruz shook her head explaining "You never had to be a single mother?" Sally's brows lowered "Yes, I have." Cruz raised a brow confused. "Because of you? When you took Lightning away from me?.. You took him away from Colton to." Cruz felt awful. Sally sighed and tried to stay on topic at the moment. "That baby needs his mother. If you think you can't do it alone? Or can't race still? You're wrong. And your son will grow up being proud to have you as his mother Cruz." Cruz didn't say anything. The baby stopped nursing and just fussed again. Cruz sighed with frustration. Sally stood up and lend her hands, "Here. Let me see him." Cruz surrendered the boy and Sally took him and patted him gently, bouncing her body slowly and holding him close. "There we go.." She whispered. The baby burped a few times. "Good boy." She added. The baby stopped fussing. Cruz felt so useless. Sally asked "Have you sang to him?" Cruz shook her head. Sally snickered some and began to rock him and sing gently...

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one, when you play,

Pay no heed what they say.

Let your eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear, baby of mine..."

The baby pretty much fell asleep. Cruz was impressed, "Wow.. I never get him to sleep already. I almost thought the nurse would call chikd services on me at the rate I was going.." Cruz joked. Sally thought it was a little weird of a joke but began to hand the baby to Cruz who quickly put her hands up saying "Oh no... Just.. Place him in that thing!.." Cruz pointed to the bed. Sally glared at the bed then replied "A baby this small needs his mother. Skin to skin." Sally kinda forced Cruz to hold the baby. His skin touching hers softly. Cruz was nervous and it showed. Sally smiled and suddenly she realized she was a bigger person. And she was going to talk to Cruz about everything she felt. About how Cruz had dragged Lightning along for so long and hurt so many people but.. Cruz suddenly smiled with her baby. "He's so sweet.. When he's sleeping.." She joked. Sally snickered some then complimented "You could be a good mother Cruz. You just got to grow up.." Cruz nodded and gazed at the baby as he took his tiny hand and grabbed Cruz's hair to play with as he slept. Cruz's eyes filled with tears. Very emotional tears. Sally sighed and began to leave but Cruz called "I am so sorry Mrs McQueen.. For everything.." Sally stared at Cruz then nodded once before leaving.

Lightning stared at Sally as she came out, Colt ran up to his mother's leg. "How was it?.." Lightning asked. Sally smiled answering "It was good.." So softly. "Let's go get our baby hmm?" Lightning nodded and grabbed Ece and the other car seat. Sally took Colt and the family headed down to pick up their son. After getting Landon into his car seat, and heading outside. The family began buckling and clicking everyone in. Colton first, then Lightning clicked in Landon while Sally clicked in Ece. Lightning and Sally began to get in themselves when Jackson approached them calling "McQueen!" Sally and Lightning both stared. Lightning sighed "Not now.." He mumbled. Sally shrugged saying "Maybe this is a good time to apologize?.." Lightning glared a bit. Jackson walked up to the passenger side and snarled "Come here and face me McQueen." Lightning rolled his eyes. He had had it today with people.

Lightning walked over and stood in front of Jackson. "Listen. This isn't the pl"- Jackson interrupted McQueen by shoving him back. Lightning snarled "Woah! We are not fighting!" "You think I came here to talk!?" Jackson yelled! Sally grabbed out her phone, "I'll call sheriff." Jackson grabbed Sally's wrist ordering "Drop the phone! This is between me and him! You will want to stay out of it!" Lightning immediately yelled "Hands off of her!" And pulled Jackson by his shoulder sleeve and slung him to the ground! Jackson looked up at Lightning and yelled "You will pay for what you did!" Lightning tried to reason "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gave out the clip." Jackson stood up and snarled "You got that right!" And went for Lightning's middle. Grabbing Lightning and slamming his back against the suv hard! All three babies started crying loudly! Sally immediately called for Sheriff while Lightning pushed Jackson by the shoulders off! "Get in the car!" Lightning ordered!

Sally obeyed at first. Watching Jackson pull Lightning down and sit on top of him, beating Lightning in the face more than once! "You ruined my career! My life! everything!" Jackson yelled! Lightning grabbed his fists as it came down again! Barely and struggling to keep Storm from beating his face again! Lightning growled and yelled "You did the same to me Jackson! I'm sorry! I just wanted revenge!" Lightning pushed Jackson off and stood up. Jackson shook his head and wiped some spit from his lips. Lightning snarled explaining "You publicly exposed Cruz and I! You hurt her career Storm! You hurt my family!" Jackson quickly yelled correcting "You did that all on your own! I will never forgive you for what you did!" Then they heard sirens. Jackson snarled "This ain't over!" Then rushed off. Lightning and Sally looked at each other. Both a littlw worried now...


	32. face to face, in your head

Lightning fell onto the bed. Exhausted. Mentally and physically. Sally was already in bed. Lightning let out a deep breath and admitted "Twins are a lot of work." Sally giggled and rolled her eyes. Lightning sat up and took off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. Sally looked and checked him out. Sure, he wasn't the young stud he use to be but he still turned her on. Lightning lay back down into the bed and noticed Sally's stare. He raised a brow and asked "Yes?.." Sally snuggled up to him and rubbed her hand across his chest slowly. It was very alluring. Lightning smiled and opened his mouth to speak but Sally placed a finger on his lips and shooshed him, "Ssshshh.." She then let her finger feather and trace down from his lips.. his neck.. his chest... Where she rubbed her hand down his stomach and to his pelvis where she stopped. Lightning smiled and cupped her face and kissed her passionately. He still had his jeans on. Sally was wearing a baggy grey sweat top and some old navy pajama shorts. Even though her hair was short now, There was still enough for Lightning's hand to grab onto firmly. His hand played in her hair as their tongues rolled and twisted together.

Sally's hand drifted down and she slid her hand under his jeans..Lightning let out a moan into her mouth. Their lips smacking together quietly. But just as things got heated the sounds of one of the twins crying. They pulled away and Lightning sighed. Sally smiled and shook her head "We can finish this later." Before going off to the baby...

The following day, Lightning's mind kept thinking of how and why and what and when just? What Cruz did. He never thought Cruz was sleeping with someone else? She sure as hell didn't seem like she would? Lightning needed answers. So he slipped off to the hospital. When he walked up to Cruz's room he hesitated. Only because he was hurt and angry with her. Lightning opened the door quietly and cautiously without knocking he went inside. He shut the door and he and Cruz met eyes almost immediate. Cruz swallowed nervously and opened her mouth to speak but Lightning spoke first "Nope. Don't speak." He looked over at the sleeping baby and sighed. He walked to the end of the bed and scolded "You betrayed me. You pulled me around like a dog on a dam leash and made me think he was mine for what? Your own little game?" Cruz frowned but didn't speak as he instructed. "I never thought you would do that? You slept around? This doesn't even make sense to me? You should have been honest with me Cruz." Cruz wanted to cry but held it in.

Lightning only continued "I just?.. I can't believe you slept with someone else?" Cruz shook her head and finally spoke up "You have no right to come to me saying something like that?!" Lightning angrily snarled back "Oh yes I do." "How!? _You_ were _married_!? I was the other woman?.. You kept making empty promises and I waited patiently as you bounced back and fourth! I was lonely. I gave up on you being with me! Choosing me! And for one night.. I wanted someone to love me?... Not treat me so?.. Like your cum bag?.. And i made a mistake!" Lightning nodded. Maybe he was being a hypocrite here. Cruz was upset and just continued, "Part of me always knew you'd never be with me?.. I know I really fucked up Mr McQueen.. But don't you dare come in here and try putting me in my place and judging me when you did the same thing to your wife! You know part of me hoped it didn't work out with the two of you.. Not for me?.. But so you could just wind up alone!" That hurt. Lightning sighed and nodded. It was good hearing Cruz admit some feelings.

Lightning felt bad but then the anger came back up and he was just angry. "I trusted you.." he said firmly. Cruz only yelled "And I trusted you!?" Lightning shook his head and just was hurt. "You didn't love me?.. so why does it matter so much?.." Cruz asked softly.. Lightning stared at her a moment. He wouldn't admit but in a way Ofcourse he loved her. Just not like Sally.. Lightning then explained "Because you knew how badly it hurt me when Sally betrayed me. You lead me on and made me leave her for you?.. Was the entire thing just a way to keep a hold of me?" Cruz shook her head. Lightning was angry. "I don't ever want to see you again." He said firmly. It broke Cruz. Oh how it hurt! "No..You don't mean that?.." Cruz said barely as she held back tears. Lightning stared at her. She was right..He didn't mean that. Lightning rubbed his eyed, he was getting a head ache. "Who Cruz. Who did you fuck behind my back?" He asked sternly. Cruz shook her head. Lightning was filled with anger and stepped up to Cruz and grabbed her jaw, "Fuck you." Cruz immediately snarled in a low tone "You already did." Lightning shook his head and just stared. It was unmistakable the attraction he felt for Cruz. But this betrayal went to far. Cruz glared as he held her jaw and asked "Why do you enjoy this so much? Fucking me like your little doll?" She asked kinda rudely. Lightning let her jaw go and didn't answer. He just left.

Leaving Cruz very hurt. She just had distanceed herself sense she didn't know who the baby's father was. Maybe it was good that it wasn't Lightning's anyway...

Lightning then had to deal with Storm. Storm was a huge problem at this point. And after he touched Sally. Fuck no. And Lightning knew if he told Sally than she would stop him and convince him to let Sheriff deal with it. So Lightning drove to the cozy cone motel and inside the office he found which cone Storm was staying in. He grabbed the master key and went to the cone. Lightning didn't even knock. He opened the door and yelled "Storm!?" Jackson was sitting at the table and immediately stood up! "You said it ain't over, here I am." Lightning said firmly. Jackson's brows lowered and then he ran at Lightning! Lightning's eyes widened but he stood his ground as Jackson grabbed Lightning's waist and shoved his back to the door! Lightning used his knee and kicked Jackson's chest! Jackson yelled some but wrapped his arms tightly around Lightning's back and spun them both around and pushed Lightning toward the bed! Both men fell onto the bed, Jackson on top of Lightning, Lightning hit Jackson in the back a few times before Jackson stood up and stepped back,

Jackson grabbed Lightning's right foot but Lightning used his left to kick Jackson in the shoulder! Jackson let go but grabbed Lightning's foot again and pulled Lightning off the bed fast! Lightning's back and head hit hard onto the floor. He could faintly hear a small ringing sound. He rubbed his head and looked over to see Jackson with the alarm clock about to throw it down on him! Lightning quickly put his hands up, blocking his face as the clock smacked his hands and arms hard. Jackson grabbed Lightning's wrists and forced him up only to attempt to hit Lightning in the face, But Lightning dodged it. Jackson attempted again but Lightning slapped Jackson's fist to the side then grabbed his middle and pushed Jackson's back into a dresser. The crash broke the mirror above and glass fell everywhere! But Jackson was fueled by anger and pain, Lightning by his betrayal, The two were not done taking it out on each other!

Jackson lifted his knees and kicked Lightning in the chest hard! Hard enough to knock him down! Lightning coughed and caught his breath while Jackson stood up and came at him again! Jackson jumped on top of Lightning, shoving Lightning flat onto the ground! He grabbed Lightning's throat and proceeded to choke him! At this point Lightning was afraid for his life as he saw the pure hate in Jackson's eyes! "I lost everything!" Jackson yelled as he pushed on Lightning's throat! Lightning tried to loosen Jackson's grip then felt around on the floor and grabbed a piece of glass and used it to stab Jackson in the leg! "Aaahh!!!" Jackson cried out! Lightning pulled Jackson's arms off his neck and grabbed Jackson's shirt, pulling him close, Lightning hit him in the face hard! Then pushed Jackson down to the side. Lightning stood up and looked at him. Both men panting. Jackson holding his bleeding leg. He spit some blood out to the floor and growled "You know.. I was sorry... For exposing you two.. I actually.. Felt bad... But now?.. Ha... Now I wish I only got more.." Lightning's brows lowered as he hit Jackson across the face! Jackson laughed and spit again. Lightning knew Jackson was going to need medical attention soon. "Look Storm.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done it.. But coming up to me? In public? Touching my wife!?" He hit Jackson again, making Jackson fall to the ground. Jackson staggared up to a sitting position and snarled "You think everything's about... You?... Don't you?... The famous!... Lightning... McQueen..." He spit again. Lightning only stared. more of a glare at the kid.

Jackson pulled the glass out of his leg with a growl! Lightning sat on the floor against the bed then asked "Why do... You hate me?.. So much?.." Jackson panted a bit before answering "I never hated you?.. Not until you and your... toy took... My glory.. Away.." Lightning shook his head. Jackson leaned against the wall and held his leg. He groaned a bit and continued "Everyone loves an.. An underdog... Cruz... Cruz came in.. No experience?.. No real training?.. Nothing.. She didn't put in the work?.. I had to work for my place?... She comes in and takes it?... Just like... That." He snapped. Lightning replied "That's part of racing... You need to grow up..." The two just stared around the room a moment. Lightning grabbed the phone and called 911. He wasn't going to let Jackson bleed out.

Jackson sighed and said "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done what I did.." Lightning stood up and firmly replied "Don't let me see your face in my town again Storm." Jackson just looked into Lightning's eyes. Not saying a word. Lightning began to leave but stopped and added "If you be yourself?.. Accept yourself. Thing's could be easier for you.. You'd be surprised. It's easier for others to accept you if you accept yourself.." Then left...

Lightning returned home pretty upset and bruised. Sally noticed and called "Hey Stickers. What took?.. What happened to you?!" She grew concerned with such worry as she saw his face! Sally cupped his face to get a better look but Lightning shived her hands away answering "Nothing. Don't baby me." He scolded. Sally raised a brow and sighed. She watched Lightning go to the bedroom. Something was bothering him. Lightning took off his clothing and stepped into a hot shower. Cleaning his face and hands.. He let the hot water run down his body as he thought of Cruz. What she had done. The anger and pain hurt so much. And she didn't really answer much for him. Who the hell did she fuck?.. why did he care so much?.. Lightning thought of how he held her jaw. What she asked...

 _Cruz glared as he held her jaw and asked "Why do you enjoy this so much? Fucking me like your little doll?" She asked kinda rudely._

Oh how he could and would punish her for her actions. He'd make her take him. Take all of him and as hard as he could give it. He'd slap her, punishing her, ordering her. He became aroused as he the thoughts came to his mind. How he could control Cruz. Make her pay. Scream and moan and beg. Get such pleasure out of her. He wuietly let out a moan as he began touching himself. Stroking his now very erect member as he thought of Cruz's ass.. Slapping her ass as he has done so many times... He began imagining what he would do to punish her..

Up." Lightning ordered, Cruz was sitting in the middle of his office. Wearing a lace teddie.

"Yes Mr McQueen.." Cruz immediately stood up, she looked down But she fought the urge to look up as Lightning paced around her, clearly scrutinizing her. It was such a simple thing. But she knew he was angry with her. Yet, it filled her with excitement that she had no choice but to wait for his punishment. But she craved it.

"You're not nude." Lightning stated sternly.

"You told me to wear this?.. Was I wrong to feel that you wanted to see me in it?" Cruz stated as clearly as she could. She didn't know how it sounded to him but to Cruz, her voice was trembling as she tried to remain still. Part of her was scared to receive his punishment.

"So you made an assumption." Lightning summarized.

Cruz bit her bottom lip nervously as she nodded. "I.. I guess I did.. Was I wrong?.."

"Not this time." Lightning admitted as he gazed at her body. "But making assumptions is very dangerous. Like a Russian Roulette situation. You do know how to avoid getting the bullet? Don't you?" he asked.

"N-not to assume, But... Do what you tell me?..." She answered cautiously.

"And if you're unsure of what to do?" he asked.

"I ask you, Mr McQueen." Cruz quickly nodded.

"Why are you here?" Lightning asked calmly.

"Because...I was disrespectful..." Cruz answered. She was shocked by the sudden hard slap to her ass with his hand.

"Try again." Lightning stated coldly.

The slap immediately snapped Cruz to attention. He wasn't just irked at her, he was full blown angry. Her worries at having gone too far were clearly founded. "I...I'm sorry... I was just.. ...I misbehaved. I want you to punish me.." she admitted. Lightning snickered.

Lightning then raised a brow and using his pointer finger, tilted Cruz's head up to look at him. "So your?.. Disrespect was for my benefit? You did that to be punished?"

"No!" Cruz protested. "I swear I didn't mean to. You know how much I love you. It was supposed to be...playful... for fun..."

"For fun?" Lightning asked. Cruz frowned ashamed of herself. Lightning then explained scolding "Let me make this clear. You are mine. You, your body belongs to me.. Otherwise I will never touch you.." Ge caressed the sidd of her face and she moaned.

Cruz's heart beat faster with fear and anxiety at his words almost gave a rebuttal but then thought better of it and dropped her head again. "I...I'm being punished because I was bad and... not only disrespectful but.. I broke your rules..."

"Good girl." Lightning praised, "You're already in a hole and you were only digging it deeper."

"Im sorry Mr McQueen." Cruz stated, her cheeks burning red as she swallowed her pride. "I accept my punishment."

"We'll get to that. First thing's first. What did you do wrong?"he asked.

Cruz took a deep breath. "I broke your rules. On purpose... I lied and betrayed you.."

Lightning reached down, noticing now Cruz flinched initially but catching herself, she went back into position for the gentle caress that was intended for the cheek. "Yes. And what should you have done?"

Cruz sighed, trying her best not to cry. "I should have talked to you about it instead of acting out on my own."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because... Because you know what's best for me. And making assumptions is like playing Russian Roulette." Cruz replied, shyly glancing up at him through her eyelashes to see how angry he still was.

"That was very close." Lightning warned. "You fucked up. But maybe I can forgive you." he said.

"Sorry Mr McQueen. I was getting emotional..." Cruz admitted. "I'll be better. I promise."

"That's all I want from you." Lightning said, gently petting Cruz's head. "That said, you did fuck up and you're going to have to pay for that."

"Yes sir..." Cruz stated, pressing into the offered hand and basking in the affection while it lasted since the punishment was clearly coming.

"I'm disappointed in you, Cruz. So, this is not going to be pleasant. I've been thinking all day about this and I think your misbehavior.. Deserves something different." He went and grabbed a small thin cane like whip from the top of his desk. "Ten strikes sounds good."

"What?!" Cruz immediately jolted, moving back slightly, tears forming in her eyes. "Please Mr McQueen! I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! Please don't-" It was clear. Cruz regained herself and resumed her previous position, though the pleading remained in her eyes. "Please?"

Seeing the genuine fear, Lightning placed his forehead to hers. "Cruz... Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

Cruz tried to catch her breath, his closeness and clear concern helping somewhat. "Y...yes..."

"Yes, I do." Cruz repeated. Lightning agreed with a nod. "But youdotrust me?"

Cruz took another deep breath, locking her eyes onto his and nodded back. "Yes. I trust you."

"Good. That makes me happy to hear. Do you want to continue your punishment then? Otherwise you can just leave. But then don't come back." he stated firmly.

Cruz bit her lower lip. And he was patient in letting her think about it before she gave her answer. "Okay.. I want my punishment."

"Such a brave girl." Lightning praised as he kissed her forehead. "Get in position." he ordered as he pointed to his desk.

Cruz's heart was pounding again at the command. But he was right. She did trust him. Cruz walked tonearedesk and spread her legs and pressed her hands against the desk. trying her best to fight her fight or flight instincts from doing either, though flight was extremely tempting.Cruz bebent over onto the desk, laying her face on tge wood.

It was the waiting and the anticipation that made it even more torturous. She had to keep still, unable to see what was about to happen or when it would happen. She could hear him walking to her but after that it was just silence.

"Count them." Lightning ordered.

"Yes Mr McQueen." Cruz tried to control her breathing as she waited for the strikes. She flinched as she heard the cane swing and then the pain on contact, the second round of it radiating from her ass an instant after. "FUCK! One..."she yelped!

Canes were a real bitch. You must be extremely careful about where you aim and how hard you hit with them. Even the way you strike had to be very specific. But Cruz's trust wasn't misplaced. Lightning knew what he was doing.

"Ugh! T-three..." Cruz winced, her vision getting blurry from her eyes watering. It was so hard to keep from physically reacting to each strike, just as it was hard not to keep from overly bracing for impact. "Thank me." He ordered. Cruz nodded. With the next strike she yepled! "FOUR! T..thank.. you.."

"MOTHERFUCKER! AGH! E-eight...Thank you, Mr McQueen." Just two more strikes and it was over. She was pretty sure that Lightning was drawing this out on purpose. There was a chance that he was giving her time to breathe in between hits but she'd have much preferred to get it over with and he knew that. Her ass felt like it was on fire, stripes of searing crimson pain throbbing around the struck areas.

"Rrrrr! Nine... Thank you, Mr McQueen." Cruz took a deep breath. The last one was the worst. Well the first one was actually the worst, but it was easy to forget that after repeated strikes. She closed her eyes and waited.

Cruz grunted with the force of the final hit and winced, trying to fight her tears from falling any more than they already had. Her body couldn't relax from it because she knew what she had to do. It was the right thing, but the words were so hard to get out. But she took a deep breath and said it. "N...nine. Thank you!..."

She couldn't see Lightning's face, but she was sure he had quite the surprised look on his face. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I...deserve a harder hit than that, Mr McQueen..." She choked out. The last hit was always the hardest strike, literally speaking. It was just the way that Lightning did punishments like these. Physically hardest hit was last. It made her dread it even more through the whole punishment. But that tenth one was certainlynothis hardest strike. She knew how hard he could hit and that was not it. She must have been wincing so much that he took pity on her. Pity she didn't deserve. She made it this far. She could take the full punishment.

"You're sure?"he asked. Lightning's voice, tone sounded unsure.

"Yes please..." Cruz whispered, her body instinctively tensing for the impact.

"Please Mr McQueen." She said more loudly and clearly, almost immediately being given the true last strike. Between the surprise and the sudden pain radiating on her already sore rear, her body moved on its own, trying to run away despite it being over, but she quickly caught herself in time for the rest of the pain to hit her. "SON OF A-!"

"Lightning?.." Sally's voice interrupted him in the shower and he quickly stopped as his thoughts dropped. "Um.. Yes?.." He asked a d blushed. Oh how he hoped she didn't open the curtain to see his hard and ready member that was pulsing to cum. Fuck he needed to cum! "Are you okay?.. Do you wanna talk? What happened?.." Sal asked from the door way. Lightning cleares hos throat answering "Maybe later I'm... I'm almost done and I'll be out in a second." He heard Sally leave and shut the door. Kinda embarrassed that his wife walked in on him as he was about to cum thinking of Cruz. It was so awful and he quickly finished himself off as he mumbled "Fuck.. Sally.. I wanna fuck you so bad..." Thinking of spreading Sally's legs open and how wet he could make her! Her younger self with long blonde hair he could grab and pull like a leash! "Ooohh Fuck... Yes Sally.." he muttered and "Aaaww.." Sweet release... He sighed and got out the shower. Oh how he couldn't wait to Fuck his wife. And if he were going to fill his lust he had for Cruz. It meamt trying some new things with Sally. If she would be open to it...


	33. Sally's wild fantasy before her eyes

_The screen came up of Jackson. holding his phone up in a selfie angle. "Is this on?.." He made sure it was. Jackson was in the hospital. In a room in a gown. He cleared his throat before continuing and ran his fingers through his black hair. "So..There's this clip... Going around of me and.. And this other man. Um..Yeah so... Phew.. I'm gonna be honest here. I don't?.. I don't do genders. Never have. I'm.. I love women but.." he cleared his throat. "I'm into guys to. I know this is.. Is gonna cause a lot of hurt to some people. And I'm sorry mom.. Dad.. But you can't change me. You can't treat me like something is wrong with me.This isn't a disease?.. I love Andrew. I loved him for a while. And.. I hope he sees this and.. And hears this. Because I'm not scared anymore. I want to be with him. With you Drew. I've lost my career so far. Family and fans. Don't got much else to lose.. And..I don't wanma lose you to... Not already.. I gotta apologize for.. Releasing the clip of.. Of McQueen and Ramirez.. I did that hoping.. Hoping it would do me a favor. And tear down her career.. I messed up there. Yep... So.. That's all."..._

Francesco was in his hotel room. He planned on going home soon. He did not need to be around for the death of his father. He wanted to say goodbye to Sally. Probably for good sense he would not plan on coming back. So he decided to call her and see if they could make some kind of plans. Respectable plans. The phone rang a few times before her sweet voice answered,

 _Hello?_

"Senora Sally. How are you?"

 _Wow Francesco. It's great to hear from you!? I'm doing great thank you. How about yourself?_

"Francesco is doing well. How are you and... The twins?"

 _They are amazing. I couldn't be happier._

"And Colton?"

Sally giggled some,

 _Growing up. Talking more and running around everywhere._

Francesco couldn't help but smile.

"That is good to hear. How is McQueen?.."

 _Busy now. He is starting work back at the school again. He was off a while, helping me and the break. But he's back to work now._

"I see. I'm glad to hear everything is well for you."

 _Yeah. Things are. How are things with your brother?_

"Awe yes. Mateo is eh... We have our disagreements."

 _Ofcourse._

"Actually, Francesco called to ask you to a lunch or if that is inappropriate maybe I could just um.. Swing by?"

 _I'd love to. But it would be ridiculously crazy for me to leave my children right now Francesco. And.. Honestly I'm not sure Lightning would want you here.. At least not without him here as well..._

"I understand. Lightning should be there. It is disrespectful for another man to step into man's home in his absence."

 _You are so weird._

"But you like it eh?"

Sally couldn't help giggling a little,

 _Yeah. I do._

"My father doesn't have long... I'm going home."

 _oh?. Home?.. As in... Italy?_

"Ci. Italia. Francesco has no other reasons to stay here Miss Sally."

 _Right... I understand.. Porta Corsa is your home_...

"You sound disappointed?"

 _Well.. I'll miss you. You were great to me Francesco._

"You were great to me."

 _I'll talk to Lightning. Because I want to say goodbye._

"I will wait for you Miss Sally. Take your time."

 _Thank you..._

 **...about a week later...**

Cruz had her son in his car seat and was headed down to leave the hospital now. It felt good. Not being pregnant. She looked down at her son in the car seat. Asleep. He may not have been Lightning's. But he was her son. She smiled. "Hold please!" a man yelled! Cruz glanced up and Mateo ran in. She raised a brow and asked "What are you doing in the women's center?" Mateo raised a brow and corrected "That is not how you greet someone?" Cruz glared. Mateo looked down at the baby and asked "So... Not McQueen's?" Cruz frowned and shook her head. Mateo then asked "What are your plans now?" Cruz shrugged answering "Go back to my hotel... Pack.. Go home.." "Where do you call home?" "Florida.. I'm gonna move in with my parents for a while.. Get back on track... Literally." She joked. Mateo snickered at her joke.

It was quiet as the elevator stopped. "Can I offer you dinner?" Mateo asked. Cruz.stepped out with her son asking "Why?" Mateo shrugged "I like you. You are interesting with your own sense of humor. Like a bubbly person who laughs a lot." Cruz giggled amd nodded "Sure. But little Miguel will be supervising." Mateo stepped out and snickered at yet another one of her jokes. "I like the name. Where is the father than?" he asked. Cruz sighed explaining "Not involved. Technically Lightning signed as his father but.. He's releasing his rights i think.." Mateo looked at the boy then replied "I'll call you tonight." He waved goodbye. Cruz smiled amd waved as well. Mateo left. Cruz sighed. Wondering if she could move on without Lightning or not.

So Cruz got outside and to her car wjere her eyes widened. "Oh no.." She mumbled. She stared at the car seat. Then back at the sports car. "Crap.." She muttered. She grabbed out her phone and hesitated but she needed help. She felt pretty stupid. But had to call him...

Within an hour, Lightning pulled up next to the car. Cruz was relieved. Lightning stepped out and asked "How do you not know how to do this already?" Cruz shrugged embarrassed. Lightning looked at the sports car and sighed explaining "You'll have to put him in the front seat for now.. But you need a new car." Cruz sighed and frowned asking "I thought the front wasn't safe?.." "It's not. But that's the only way the car seat os going in that thing." Cruz stared at her car. She really should have prepared more. "Please... Can you take us home?.. I'll buy another car or trade this one or something before I leave?.." Lightning sighed but decided to nod. Cruz placed Miguel into Lightning's suv then got in herself. Lightning drove them to Cruz's place she was staying. Cruz asked awkwardly "Did you see Storm's video?.." Lightning nodded. Cruz then asked "How is Sally?.." Lightning glanced at Cruz before answering "Good. And my marriage is great." Cruz just stared. She didn't ask anything about that..

Lightning kinda snarled "Alright we are here. You better get a new car for him." Cruz nodded before getting out. She got Miguel and shut the door. Lightning didn't stick around. He immediately backed out and left her. He knew if he did he would start to feel something. And he hated Cruz some still. He didn't want to feel anything for her ever again...

Later that night, As Lightning was helping Sally set the table he asked "Do we really have to have Francesco over?" Sally giggled answering "For me please?" Lightning sighed and asked "What about the babies?" Sally set down plates answering "I have a sitter coming. She will be upstairs with the three of them. If she needs us we will be down here the entire time." Lightning nodded but muttered under his breath "Had to be Francesco.." Sally raised a brow and asked "Are you jealous of him still?" Lightning's eyes widened "What? I have never been jealous of Francesco?" Sally rolled her eyes with a smile. "Okay, intimidated than?" She corrected. Lightning glared a bit but didn't answer. They finished the table up then Lightning muttered "Just this one time then though." Sally walked close to her love and placed her hands on each of his shoulders. "One time." She repeated then kissed his cheek. Lightning couldn't help smiling. The door bell rang, grabbing both of their attention. "That's going to be the sitter." Sally stated before rushing off to answer.

Lightning would not admit it but yea. He was a bit jealous of Francesco from time to time. Sally showed the sitter upstairs to the nursery then from the stairs announced "Hey Stickers?" "Yeah?" "I'm gonna take a quick shower before Fran um.. Before dinner." Lightning stepped into view and raised a brow asking "You mean before Francesco arrives?" Sally blushed and stared. Lightning chuckled "Go on. If he gets here before you're out I'm sure we can entertain ourselves." Sally smiled warmly before running into the bathroom. She made sure to set aside something nice to wear. Not exactly just for Francesco. But she wanted to look good. She stripped her clothing and stepped into the warm shower. She did miss Francesco in some ways. But she would never choose him over Lightning now. She loved Lightning. But ooohh she thought of the hot moments she and Francesco had shared.. She couldn't help biting her lips thinking of him and his... Member... "Fuck..." She moaned quietly. But she also thought of her husband. How tender and loving he could be. How he was.. His touch was always gentle but.. Sally craved for a rougher side just once.. She knew from the diary that Lightning treated Cruz like a toy. And she herself had seen Lightning's more dominant side a few times.. But not entirely.. Her mind wondered back and fourth... Between Francesco... His brown grey hair... His dark eyes... His strong arms... And Lightning.. With his perfect blue eyes... the way he made ger wet and used his fingers... his tongue.. "Ooh Fuck.." She moaned quietly again... Then her mind wondered to something she had never tried.. Somthing she never would either but.. Imagine if... If she could have both men.. Oh god the picture in her mind... Both men playing along and giving her all of their pleasure...

Sally lay on the bed between both her men. Francesco on one side, Lightning on the other. Not even thinking of how they had gotten there. All three were fully nude. Both men already hardening at the sight of Sally's body. She was a sight indeed. Lightning cupped one of her breasts and kissed the sode of her face whispering "You are so beautiful.." which made Sally smile wide. Lightning continued to play with her breast in one hand. Then began kissing her ear lobe gently. It teased her and he knew that. Francesco gently just touched her area once then rubbed his hand up her body.. Up her neck.. Where he took his finger and began tracing her lips slowly.. over and over.. Sally moaned as his finger entered her mouth. She sucked on it gently but Francesco pulled it out and re traced her lips again. It was so hot and yet simple.. Lightning then moved his hand uo to Sally's neck, where he grabbed her tgroat gently and her jaw.. He forced her to look at him where he kissed her lips with a burning passion.. Sally moaned into his mouth.. Feeling Lightning's tongue intertwine with hers.. Francesco seemed to enjoy watching.. As he began stroking his hard and thick member... Sally moaned more deeply into her husband's mouth but then pulled away. Only to have Francesco cup her face and kiss her immediately after. His tongue forcing itself into her mouth, he explored her mouth.. Tasting her lips.. Sally moaned into his mouth to then pushed and rolled over on top of Francesco..

Lightning didn't seem to mind at all. Sharing his wife... Sally crawled on top of Francesco.. Kissing him wildly. Her wet area and his hard member just barely touching each other.. Lightning rubbed Sally's back.. From her shoulders... all the way down to her pinstripe tattoo.. "Fuck.." She heard Lightning whisper. Fuck indeed.. The moment was hotter than she imagined.

Francesco rubbed her leg. Her legs that were spread over his hips.. He still had not entered her. Just the tip of his stiff gently touching her wet and pulsing area. Francesco rubbed her leg up to her ass. He gently squeezed her cheek. As Lightning rubbed fown her back he rubbed her ass as well, squeezing the other cheek. Sally moaned feeling both men's firm grips on her ass! She moaned into Francesco's mouth. Sally used her hand to Cup Francesco's face and kiss him with more passion. Francesco moaned a deep sexy moan and sent Sally into more sexual lust. She opened her mouth wider. She sucked Francesco's tongue like she was sucking his meatt member. Than she felt Lightning's hand begin to gently rub the outsode of her area. Making her moan all the more..

Lightning squeezed Sally's ass and gave her a small and quiet slap! Sally smiled with pure pleasure. Feeling Lightning rub her area then give a gentle slap tp her ass every few seconds, Francesco's members tip just barely touching her clit!.. She rolled her tongue around Francesco's.. Sucking and swallowing his wet tongue. Sally's hips began to move. Swaying and circling Francesco's meat. Francesco pulled his lips away for a moment, only to ask "Who will fuck her first?.." looking at Lightning. As if Francesco had to ask.. Sally kissed Francesco's chin.. The scruff of his facial hair itched but in a good way. She loved that Francesco had to ask Lightning. Giving Lightning control over this. Lightning was sexiest when he was in charge. Commanding others to please him. Lightning gripped Sally's ass firmly as he answered "You go ahead.. I will finish her off.." Fuck it was sexy. The very idea of letting them both fuck her insides! And Lightning was going to finish her off! Oh and he really knew how to to.

Francesco smiled and continued to kiss Sally. Their lips smacking. Sally could feel her body temp rising. Oh how she couldn't wait to feel either man inside her! Lightning rubbed her area again but did not push any finger inside her. It teased her so much! Sally lifted her head up and moaned in a raspy breath. Francesco took the chance and used his tongue to lick Sally's throat up to her chin. It gave her chills. Good chills. She was so horny! Her area rubbing Francesco's member. Francesco moaned amd exclaimed "Feel how wet she is McQueen.." Lightning moved his hand to her area. His fingers right against her open hole. Sally moaned and began moving her hips up and down. Lightning kwpt his hand still, which gave Sally some control as she moved her hips, Lightning's hand rubbed up and down against her hole and clit. "Ooohh Stickers.." She moaned loudly. She could almost cum from the thought of his fingers shoving deep inside her!

Lightning decided to tease her more and gently rubbed her area himself now, he let just the very tips of his fingers enter the outer parts of her hole. She moaned loudly. It made both men extremely hard! Sally lay her head down onto Francesco's chest, she rubbed his huge arms while her body shook for more as Lightning teased her! "Please.. Please make love to me Lightning.." Sally begged. But Lightning only softly replied "Not tonight sweetie.." But it was so hot.. Sally moaned and whimpered while rubbing Francesco's chest and arms while Lightning teased her area. Gently only the tips of his fingers to her outer lips of her slit. Sally had no choice but to take the torture as she nestles her head under Francesco's warm chin and into his chest.. "Fuck me.." Sally begged. But No one did yet. Lightning stopped and licked his fingers, tasting his wife before sliding his fingers right back and continually teasing her clit.

"Aah!" Sally yelped! As Lightning pushed his fingers inside finally! "Ooohh yes!" She moaned of pleasure! Lightning slowly thrusted his fingers in and out.. inside her hole and out.. And it wasn't one at a time.. Lightning shoved at least three or four in at once! Sally moaned as she arched her back, her head up. Her hips shook and swayed from his movements inside her soaking wet area! Francesco was enjoying his view. But Lightning pulled his hand away and sat up more ordering "Let's reposition." He took Sally's hips and pulled her away.

The next position was once again, Sally between both men. One on each side of her. Only this time her legs spread apart. One man had ahold of each leg. Lightning cupped Sally's face and they began to kiss.. Making out passionately and loudly as their lips smacked and they both moaned. Francesco rubbed Sally's inner thigh back and fourth. It almost tickled.

But then Lightning's kisses stopped. He began rubbing her tit. Massaging it in his hand while Francesco began rubbing her wet clit. Sally breathed heavily and begged "Please somebody fuck me.." Lightning rubbed his hand up to her throat and held her neck firmly but gently as he began kissing the side of her face. He licked her. Sucking her ear gently. "Oooh Fuck.. Please.." Sally begged again. Francesco rubbed her clit then pinched it gently. With her legs spread open like this she didn't know how much more she could take without being fucked!

Francesco looked at Lightning and asked "Shall we reposition again?.." Lightning must have agreed...

The next position was Francesco lying down and Sally op top of him 69. Lightning stood at the bed and watched as Francesco gripped Sally's hips and began to lick her moist hole. Sally moaned with pleasure as her hand naturally began up and down on Francesco's member. It was so hot to watch. But Lightning stepped forward and Sally gazed at his member. She looked up at her husband, she moaned from the pleasure of Francesco's tongue! Her face.. Gaped open mouth and moans.. She was exposed and helpless and it turned Lightning on seeing her like this.

Sally used one hand on Francesco's member and the other on Lightning's. Jerking both men off for all of their pleasure.Sally then sucked Lightning's still never letting go of either man's members. Her spit making Lightning's stiff glisten in the dim light. Lightning moaned with the two them. All three in pure bliss. Francesco's tongue was sending Sally over the edge. He flicked amongst her clit. Her ass couldn't help but jult. Her body shook. Francesco braced her hips to keep her still as he pushed his tongue deep inside her. Sally moaned on Lightning's member. Sending a vibration into his body. But then she pulled away and began to use her hand on them both. "Francesco seems a bit lonely.. Don't you think?" Lightning asked. Sally then let Francesco's member enter her mouth. She began sucking him tightly. Up and down, while using her hand to please Lightning's stiff. Francesco enjoyed it! He only pulled his tongue away to admit "Francesco can't take this much longer.. I have to fuck her.." Those words never sounded so dam sexy! Making Sally moan louder. Lightning chuckled replying "I think she wants you to."

Francesco opened his mouth and took in Sally's wet clit. Sucking her area more intensely. Lightning grabbed her hair and forced her face upward, pressing his member to her lips. "Suck." he ordered. Sally took him in her mouth and Lightning held her hair as he thrusted hard into her mouth! Sally whimpered and moaned as Francesco made her closer to orgasm! Lightning's member choking her a little but she loved it! But just as soon as it started, Lightning slowed and stopped. He pulled away and they moved to another position.

Now, finally. Sally sat on top of Francesco, reverse cowgirl. As he entered her slowly.. "Ooohh Yes!..." she cried with such a moan! Sally began to move herself up and down on Francesco's member slwoly! So much pleasure! She was soaking wet! His hard and thick member deep within her! Lightninf fondled her breasts from the side as she and Francesco moaned together! "She is tight.. So perfecto..." Francesco groaned. Lightning began to kiss Sally's neck and tits as she slowly swayed her hip and area up and down onto Francesco's member! Lightning kissed her lips sweetly, then rubbed his hand down from her chest.. her tummy.. down to her clit and rubbed as Francesco pumped inside her swolling area. Sally whipped her neck back and moaned quietly... It felt so amazing! Lightning spoke clearly in her ear "Don't hold back.. I like when you're loud.." Sally smiled and moaned loudly.. Almost a cry. Lightning with his hand rubbing her clit and Francesco pumping in and out. His breathe becoming deeper and faster..

Their bodies began to sweat against one another. Bresthing heavily in deep consumed pleasure. But Lightning pulled away and went and positioned himself in front of Sally now. He helped her sit up more. Sally was still riding Francesco's thick member but then grabbed Lightning's member and began stroking it. She even stayed just at the tip a few times. Teasing her husband. She knew how he loved it. Lightning kept his hands behind his back, surrendering to her teasing yet pleasuring torture. Sally took his member into her mouth. She caressed him with her tongue. Swallowing amd tightening around his thick and hard member. Lightning groaned happily. Oh how he was enjoying this experience. And all Sally could think about was how he would finish her off! Sally moamed as she sucked him. Smiling and looking up almost for a look of approval. Lightning smiled somewhat. She knew she was doing good for him. Francesco grabbed Sally's hips and lifted her gently ul and began to thrust harder, faster, deeper into her insides! "Oh..oh..oh..oh.!" She cried and whined! It was just beginning to be too much! "I'm gonna cum!" Sally sqealed!

And that's when Lightning grabbed her hair and ordered loudly "Stop. She's not cumming yet." Francesco slowed his movements and cooled to a stop. Sally loved seeing Lightning in control of this. It turned her on. A side of him she rarely got to see.

They repositioned for the last time. Francesco laying down on the rug. Sally crawled over him and began sucking his member. She moaned for him. For them both. Giving them pleasure. Sally rubbed the base of Francesco's erect. Sucking him up and down. Then Lightning kneeled behind her. He grabbed her hips amd made her arch her ass upward. This was it. Lightning was going to fuck her good! Lightning stroked his member as he gazed at her completely dripping area. He touched his tip to her hole. Sally swayed her hips in circles. Rubbing herself against him. "You want it inside you?" Lightning asked. Sally popped Francesco's member out from her lips and turned her head and nodded. Almost a begging look.

Lightning pushed himself inside her calling hole. Say moaned with pleasure. Lightning grabbed her hips and began thrusting slowly. It was teasing it was so gentle and slow. Sally only begged "Harder please baby..." Lightning replied ordering "Francesco... Make her quiet.." Sally looked at Francesco's member and he pushed it inside her mouth. One in her mouth and the other inside her deep! Sally moaned a d whimpered! But oh how she loved being filled! She loved both of her men! Lightning picked up speed and slapped her ass hard! "Awe yea..." He groaned and he was close! He reached around under Sally's leg and played with her clit as he fucked her hard! His body clapping agaisnt hers! Francwsco groaned for he was close!

"Yes!.. Just like that Miss Sally.." Francesco moaned. Sally swallowed, tightening her mouth around the Italian's member. She herself was getting close as her moans and whines became more intense with her body! Lightning continued his hard thrust and playing with her clit! Francesco pulled himself out and came all over Sally's face! Almost immediate after, Sally screamed "I can't take it any longer Lightning!" As her insides tightened painfully almost! She felt the orgasm through her bidy as her legs shook unwillingly! Lightning slowed himself but pumped inside her teasingly. It was too much aa he pulled out and came all over Sally's ass and lower back. Once he had cooled.

Lightning bent over Sally. He kissed her shoulders sweetly. He always was kind to her and sweet after he fucked her. And she did love that about him. Lightning kissed the back of Sally's neck ever so kindly. The best fucking she had in so long!...

But as Sally snapped back into reality. She stepped out of the shower.. Dried herself.. dressed.. light make up.. Then realized... This dinner was going to be so difficult.. Because now she was extremely horny for both men.. Both men who she would soon he with at the table...


	34. Everyone is leaving

Sally stepped down the stairs. She could hear Francesco and Lightning talking to each other. Faintly hearing Francesco laugh. Sally appeared and stared at the two men. Lightning, in his jeans and dark green shirt, Francesco in a tight black shirt and black pants with a grey blazer. They both looked dreamy and could make her weak in the knees. They both stared at her. Big eyed like puppies. "Hey." Sally greeted. She was wearing a. off white, off the shoulder sweater, with long black dress pants and gold necklace to match. "Sally you look?.." Lightning paused. He must of been suspicious that this was for Francesco. "You look beautiful." He sighed. Francesco smiled and agreed saying "Ravishing as always." Sally couldn't help smiling. Francesco smiled and gazed upon Sally. It kinda got to Lightning. The awkwardness of feeling like a third wheel to your own wife was enough. "Well. Let's head to uh dinner." Lightning said. Braking the silence.

The three walked and Sat down. Francesco across from Sally and Lightning sitting next to his wife. "This looks lovely Miss Sally." Francesco complimented. Sally smiled "Why thank you." Lightning didn't say anything. He was jealous or something. Sally knew it. Sally rubbed Lightning's knee under the table. He only glanced at her for a moment. Francesco asked "How is it with three of the little ones? Hmm? I will bet they are a hand full." He chuckled. Lightning spoke up answering, "They can be." Francesco nodded. It got quiet. Sally cleared her throat and asked "So when are you going home?" Francesco sipped his drink before answering "Soon. I don't have an exact date yet but soon." "Well We'll miss you Francesco." Sally said softly. Lightning sighed but nodded.

Francesco complimented "It is a beautiful home the two of you have." "Thanks." Lightning replied. Sally then exclaimed "I'll bet you have a lovely home back in italy." Francesco nodded sipping his drink. Lightning sipped his as well. Sally sighed and just looking at them both here. After just moments ago she was fantasizing about them both taking her. Francesco smiled. Sally then had an idea "I know you are?.. Eager to be home but.. Why don't you stay a few more weeks? Cruise night is coming. It's something we do in this town. Ever sense.. Well." She smiled and took Lightning's hand. "Ever sense Lightning came to town really." Lightning smiled a little proud of himself. Francesco smiled and asked "So uh.. How eh did? You two meet than? hmm?" Lightning couldn't help chuckling saying "Oh that's.. That's a long story.." Sally rolled her eyes answering "It is not. Lightning got lost on this route, in the dark in his race car!" She laughed. Lightning rolled his eyes defending "There were no.. Headlights.." Francesco raised a brow and asked "You two do make a good couple. I'm glad things worked out for you Sally." Sally stared at Francesco. She smiled replying "Thank you.. You know? You will find a lucky, lucky woman one day." Francesco smiled back.

Sally really thought of her fantasy she had not long ago.. She had to close her eyes and take a breath. Francesco noticed and asked "Are you okay?" Sally snapped atttention answering "Yeah. Just.. Tired." Francesco nodded and chuckled "I guess little ones can do thay huh?" He asked. Sally nodded with a brow raise. But that fantasy had her yearning for Lightning. They hadn't had good and hot sex in so long sense the pregnancy.. Or so it felt like. Lightning and Francesco began talking on about something, but Sally wasn't paying attention. She looked, gazed at Lightning. He laughed at something showing his perfectly sexy cricked smile. Sally couldn't help acting a little more frisky as the area between her legs begged to be touched!

Sally slowly rubbed Lightning's knee. He didn't show much reaction to that. So Sally took his hand, still barely any reaction. She moved his hand to her knee which began getting his attention. He looked at her with a raised brow but didn't much else. Then Sally pulled his hand between her legs.. Letting him feel how soaking wet she was already through her pants! "Oohh wow.." He let out. Francesco raised a brow and asked "Wow?.." Lightning's eyes widened as he pulled his hand back explaining "Oh wow... Your um... Story there.." He lied. Covering up. He glanced at Sally. He wondered why now?

The three of them ate and had a lovely dinner. Then Francesco insisted "I should go. I'm sure the two of you want to get back to your children. I will think of staying some longer. This was nice." He stood up and as did Lightning and Sally. Lightning and Francesco shook hands then Francesco with Sally. He pulled her hand and kissed it. Lightning watched closely but didn't react. Francesco began to walk to out but Sally spoke up "Let me walk you out!" Lightning kinda glared but he let it be. After all Sally had put up with so much with Cruz. Sally walked with francesco to the door. He stopped her and took her hands "Miss Sally I thank you for tonight. I wanted to give you a proper goodbye." Sally smiled.

Francesco caressed her face then softly spoke "Do not let anyone.. Treat you any less than you deserve. For me?.. please." Sally nodded. "Goodbye Miss Sally." he glanced inside then turned and left. Sally watched him leave then turned and saw Lightning watching them. She shut the door and went to clean up from their dinner.

Lightning paid the sitter as Sally walked up. Sally peeked inside and noticed all three were asleep. "Wow. We need to hire her again!" Sally exclaimed. Lightning snickered agreeing. Sally grabbed around Lightning's hips. She pushed her front against his backside and stood up on her toes... "Maybe this means we can continue the other night?.. Hmm?" Lightning chuckled. Sally rubbed her hands slowly to his member in his pants. She rubbed his jeans. Lightning pulled her hands away and turned facing her, "You aren't thinking of Francesco? Are you?" Sally's eyes widened. She wasn't. But she didn't think Lightning would admit being insecure? Sally cupped his face replying in a whisper "No one. And I mean no one. Can fuck me like you.. But... I do wanna... Try something new next week.. I'll make an entire day. Just for us. I'll get the baby sitter and we can take one of the cones or something. It'll be great." Lightning was impressed. His eyes widned. Now he was eager for the coming week. But then he asked with curiousity "Wait?.. what's the new thing?" Sally giggled quietly and said "You'll see." She then lifted on her toes to his face. She leaned her lips close to his ear and whispered "But I'm going to want you to dominate me.. Over power me like you never have before.." As she pulled away she noticed the concerned and concentrated stare on Lightning's face. Wheels were definitely turning in there. But would he really do that for her? To her?...

Jackson walked into his apartment. The lights were off. It was quiet. He shut the door. Depressed. He tossed down his jacket and flipped on the lights. He went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. He was still in a limp. His leg sore. He noticed messages on his home phone. Why? Because being a celebrity, Jackson had multiple phones for different contacts. One of the voicemails was his father...

 _"Jackson Storm! I did not raise you like this! I will not tolerate this kind of thing!? No son of mine will be gay!? You are not only cut off but unless you apologize you are not welcomed home!"_

Jackson rolledhis eyes. The next was Andrew..

 _"Hey.. I saw the clip. I gotta admit I am proud of you. And I would love to be with you to Jackson. But.. The thing is_.. _I've been in reserves for a while.. They called me in Jackson. I'm in the army.. I don't have a choice.. I'm sorry.. But I'd love to see you again before I'm deployed?.. Please.. Call me back when you can..".._

Jackson sighed and drank his drink. Feeling pretty shitty honestly. He just drank and turned on some tv to pass out to. He was just gonna be alone. He was sure of it...

Cruz was snuggled up in bed, next to her son Miguel. Her phone buzzed and she eagerly answered "Hello?"

 _Cruz. It is Mateo._

"Hey!. Geez.. Hey.."

 _Is everything okay?_

"Yeah, yeah.. I just got Miguel to sleep. That's all."

 _Awe okay. So?.._

"Sooo?..."

 _How about dinner tomorrow?_

"Um okay. But I'm going home the following morning."

 _Right. Home. Florida? Right?_

"Yep."

 _Sounds.. Sunny._

"Eh.. Usually rains."

 _Oh. I use to live there. I moved alot though. No one place can hold Mateo down._

he joked.

"There's that Bernoulli way to talk."

 _Yeah... I guess that did sound like my brother.._

"What is it?.."

 _Oh just?.. My brother and I have been nipping at each other's heels.. With our fsther sick it just makes it worse._

"I'm sorry.. What's?.. what's wrong with your dad again?.."

 _He just needs a surgery that he more than likely won't get in time. Francesco says he deserves to die.._

"That sounds harsh?"

 _It is. Especially to your own father?_

"So where do you call home? Italy?"

 _No. Like I said.. No place can hold me down. I move alot._

"What about money?.. Sorry was that..?.. That was too personal wasn't it?.."

 _Nah. I get a job. work some. Quit and move on again. I love the road._

"I see."

 _So dinner? Tomorrow? Say?... Five? Bring baby boy along to._

"Yeah. Sounds great. Only I have to anyway.. No baby sitter."

 _Right. See you then Cruz._

They both hung up. But Cruz wasn't sure if she liked it. Trying to be with someone other than Lightning.. Ofcourse she really had no choice at this point. Lightning chose Sally...

The following day, Lightning grabbed himself a coffee and got dressed and ready to head to the school. Work. Very boring work. But it was easy as it fell into a routine. He walked back to the bedroom to find well The twins in their matching swings. Colton playing with some toy cars on the floor and Sally... Sally going through her lingerie? Lightning stepped in more and stared at the different gowns and thongs on the bed and asked "Um.. What's goin on here?.." Sally looked at Lightning answering "Getting rid of all this old stuff." Lightning nodded and walked up to the bed grabbing a double strapped red g string asking "Even this thing? I liked this one?" he whined. Sally giggled and grabbed it quickly from her husband scolding "Don't worry. I'm getting new ones." Lightning sighed and replied "Well, I'm headed to work. I'll call you later. You call me if you need me okay?" Sally raised a brow and replied "Well what of parts of me need you?" Lightning chuckled "Next week. Make sure your healed up." Sally nodded. Lightning kissed her cheek and grabbed his keys. "Bye Colton." "Bye bye." Colt muttered. Lightning smiled hearing his son then left.

As he pulled up, checked in, and began walking to his office, one the older teachers Mrs Dulcie Tread caught up to Lightning. Older meaning she was probably a good 10 or so years older than Lightning. Sense he is older himself. "Good morning Dulcie." Lightning greeted as he walked. The woman smiled greeting "Um yes, good morning Mr McQueen." "I've told you, call me Lightning. Only... Only people I don't like call me Mr Mcqueen." Dulcie nodded and walked fast next to him trying to keep up. "Yes, Lightning, Um someone came by this morning to see you and"- "Did you tell them to leave a note?" The woman sighed answering "Yes. But see they didn't leave a note." Lightning raised a brow asking "Who doesn't leave a note?" "I don't know.. It's a peeve. Phee you walk fast.." She mumbled. They were about at Lightning's office by now. "Mr.. Lightning I'm trying to warn you that.." She stopped as Lightning opened his office door. Lightning's eyes widened then brows lowered stating "Cruz.." Cruz stood up and quietly greeted "Hello Mr McQueen.." Lightning glared at Dulcie who shrugged and walked off.

Lightning sighed and walked inside scolding "You are not welcomed in my office Cruz. Why are you here? Where is the baby?" Cruz frowned and answered "First off, I'm sorry.. I wanted to say this in person.. Miguel is with my parents.. They came to help me back to Florida.." Lightning shook his head and asked "What is it you wanna say than? So you can leave." He snarled. Cruz nodded and sat down as he did. She hesitated. It was quiet. Lightning sighed woth a frown and asked "What is it?..." Cruz swallowed nervously answering "I just came to say goodbye.. I'm leaving tomorrow morning.." Lightning nodded but didn't say anything else. Cruz bit her lips and asked "Sense... We don't... Have anything together anymore?.. Please tell me?.. Could you?.. Could you have ever loved me?.." Lightning stared at her. Looked into her brown eyes and answered "I.. I don't know?.." It hurt being left without a real answer. Cruz just frowned. it got quiet. "I guess I'll see you when I start racing again.." She tried smiling. Lightning sighed replying "You should go." It stung. Cruz felt her heart ache. She stood up and leaned over his desk exclaiming "I loved you. I'm not sorry for that. I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you." Lightning sighed with a frown but didn't say anything else. Cruz left...

That night, Mateo was getting ready for his kinda date with Cruz. He received a text saying that Miguel would have a sitter. Which he was happy to hear. Maybe he could. Nevermind. Mateo put on his blazer and grabbed his phone. Francesco stared at his brother and raised a brow asking "McQueen's whore?" Mateo glared snarling "You know you tell me to treat women with respect? Yet you act like this one is just disgusting?" Francesco stood up and asked "Okay, you tell me what to think of her? She went after a married man. She took him away from the family he had. Lied about a pregnancy for the entire eight nine months!? what do you call that!?" Mateo shrugged "A mistake?.." He muttered. Francesco rolled his eyes scolding "You are a stupid boy Mateo." Mateo immediately snarled "You were sleeping with a married woman!?" "Who? Sally?! No, she was seperated from her husband. I did not step between them." Mateo shook his head. Francesco's phone rang.

"Hello. Yes?.. Okay. Thank you.." He hung up and stared at Mateo with a frown. "What?.." Mateo asked. Francesco sighed answering "It is our father.. He had to be put on a respirator." Mateo sat on the bed and felt tears come to his eyes. "I am sorry.. He's getting worse Mateo.." Francesco tried being sympathetic. But Mateo snarled rudely "Don't! You want him to die!?" Then got up and left, slamming the door! Francesco sighed. He needed to forgive and maybe make things right here. After all, now his brother.. and father.. was all he had...

Cruz waited for Mateo. Amd waited.. And waited... But he never showed...


	35. Weekend sex

Over the next few days, packages began getting delivered to the McQueen's. The door bell rang, and Lightning answered, he signed for yet another box and took it from the the delivery driver, then shut the door. But Sally was right behind him and said "I'll take that." Lightning raised a brow as Sally grabbed it from him and took it away. His curiousity was getting to him but he let it be. As the days grew closer to the coming weekend. Lightning would sit in his office at work and often debate if he wanted to be demanding and over power Sally. He wasn't even sure what she meant completely. Like how far did she want to take it?.. He would think about it. Unsure. He loved her and it wasn't that he would really treat her well?.. Differently.. Sally and Lightning had their moments of?.. Rougher sex but... It was just easy with Cruz. He didn't love Cruz like that. So it was easy to just want her body. To play with her. But Sally.. He never wanted to scare her away or hurt her.. What if he gave it to her rough.. Too rough and she was nervous with him from then on.. It worried him. Becuase he loved her and never would hurt her body like he did Cruz's body...

Lightning walked into the house. It was quiet. To quiet. He sighed. Sally must of been up to the something new she wanted to try. And as funny as it sounded? Lightning wasn't sure he was mentally prepared for this. Lightning walked up to the bedroom to find Sally folding and putting laundry away. Lightning leaned on the doors beam and asked "Where are the kids?" Sally smiled answering "Flo and Ramone. Actually they are keeping them for the rest of today, tonight, and Tomorrow. We can pick them up after dinner tomorrow." Lightning nodded and asked cautiously "So... You're feeling well?.. Well enough for?.." Sally smiled a very alluring smile and slid her arms and chest slowly down on the bed answering "Oh I'm well enough to take anything you have in mind.." Lightning sighed. Oh how he wanted to just jump on her and rip her pants off. Fucking her fast! Sally giggled and stood back up "But not until after dinner tonight can we start. I have some things to set out." She continued to put up clothing.

Lightning decided they needed to discuss whatever this was she wanted and boundaries if she really wanted him to do what she said. "As intriguing as this all is Sal?.. What?.. What are you asking me to do? To you?.." Sally finished placing the clothes and shrugged answering "You know?.. Just?.. I don't want you to make love to me this time.. I want you to fuck me. I want.. I want you to?.. I don't want you to hold back.. Like our role playing.. Like when you said you'd risk your life for me?.. I want that but.. Much, much harder.." Lightning was surprised. "I don't know.. I love you.. I don't want to hurt you." Sally stepped up to his face. Her teal eyes, her short scruffy blonde hair, "I think it'll be easier than you think once you see what I got." She walked by and slapped his ass. before leaving the room. Lightning was still unsure. But one thing he was sure is that he wanted her. God how he wanted to fuck her...

Throughout the day, Sally would tease Lightning. Only because she knew how much it made him rougher in bed. And she was trying to mske it easier for him later to be that way too. Plus it was fun to tease her husband.

Lightning sat in the living room looking at his phone. Some social crap going on about Cruz and Storm and himself even. Sally sat down next to her husband and rubbed his knee. Lightning noticed and glanced at her. Sally smiled and spoke up "You know I can't wait to make you so hard.." She rubbed her hand up his inner thigh. Lightning didn't flinch. "And get you out of these clothes and.. Trace my finger just.. slowly..."She placed her finger onto the zipper and traced his zipper to the button of his jeans. Lightning looked at her and replied "Well let's not wait." He leaned into her face but Sally stood up and scolded "Sorry Stickers. Not until after dinner." Lightning sighed and watched her walk away where she slapped her ass as she left. Lightning glared. He knew what she was doing...

Lightning tried to ignore it and got a text from Sally.

 _Sally_

 _I'm in the bedroom now.. Thinking of how you will get on top of me and fuck me senseless.._

Lightning's eyes widened and in a bit of hope that meant maybe getting a little preview of what was to come, Lightning rushed up the stairs where he found Sally in a silky robe sitting at her vanity. She rubbed some perfume onto her wrists. Then dabbed some on her index finger where she slowly traced it down her chest.. between her breasts... She tilted her neck back as she rubbed inside the robe on her tit. Lightning sighed and watched. She was mesmerizing. Sally smiled and set down the bottle. "I'm sorry.. Not until later baby.. Now go.. I want to lay some things out." Lightning raised a brow and stood there as Sally walked over swaying her hips. Then dhut the door on him slowly. He stood there a moment. Debating on going in anyway but decided to let her be and go down stairs...

Sally and Lightning sat down for their small but nice and quiet dinner together. The first in a while. It was quiet. Sally kept glancing Lightning, who kept staring at her. It was torture. Knowing what was coming. But at the same time... Lightning was being slow on purpose.. Nervous about this. He did really, really want to just let loose and fuck Sally like he really wanted. Oh the things he would do if he had the equipment.. Tieing her up.. Blindfolded... Maybe even a vibrater.. Gags.. "Fuck.." Lightning muttered. Sally raised a brow asking "What was that?" "Nothing." he answered quick. He stared at his wife. He just worried of scaring her away. "What exactly do you have planned Sally?" Sally smiled answering "Nothing is planned Light. I have some things that.. I'm sure you.. Would like to use maybe?.. And you can figure it out. Don't worry I'm gonna be playing along." Lightning raised a brow asking "So?.. Like what? Cuffs?" Sally giggled some "Yeah like cuffs. Come on. You wanna get started?" Lightning swallowed nervously but followed Sally up the stairs and to the bedroom. They walked in and Sally walked over to the long dresser. Lightning stared at everything on top of it. "Woah?.. So you've been doing some shopping.." He stated. Looking at all the toys and equipment on the dresser...

Gag...cuffs.. bounds.. whips.. dildos..chains.. collars... blind folds... etc... Fuck she thought of everything... "Sally?.. Are you sure about this? Do you even know what half this stuff is?" Sally glared some answering "I've done my research. I'm prepared to try this. I want to. I'm very interested and.. Open in pushing myself to try these new things." Lightning sighed and stared at everything. "We need a safe word." he exclaimed. Sally shrugged "Oh come on? It can't be that bad?" Lightning just stared at her. They both stared at each other. Sally probably wasn't prepared at all for what Lightning was capable of. "You need a safe word." He repeated. Sally though a moment before answering "Alright. The safe word will be a color. Red. If i say red you stop. Does that suit you?" Lightning nodded. Kinda staring at the objects on the table. Sally cupped Lightning's face and kissed him passpassionately then looked into his blue eyes "Come on.." She then took off her robe. exposing her fully naked body. Lightning swallowed hard and glanced at the dresser again. Sally grabbed his face and forced him to look at her "Tell me what to do." She kinda ordered herself. Lightning nodded and cupped her face kissing her. Their tongues danced together.

Lightning let his hands rub down her body. He firmly grabbed her ass. Sally moaned into his mouth. Lightning began erection and Sally noticed. She rubbed her hand across his bulging jeans. Lightning stopped her and forced her to turn around. Her ass grinding against his bulge. Lightning kissed the back of her neck. Fuck it felt so good and kinda tickled. Lightning rubbed Sally's breasts. Squeezing then each, one at a time then he grabbed her throat amd forved her to look up. He kissed her cheek then asked "Why don't you go pick out what you want me to start with.. hmm?.." He let her go. Sally walked to the dresser. She hesitated. Her hand hovered over different things. Lightning watched and stepped up next to her. Sally finally grabbed the whip. She was use to being spanked so.. It couldn't be to much worse. Lightning sighed asking "Why did you pick that one?.." he griped. Sally didn't know. Lightning picked up the collar then and clipped it around her neck tightly. "Is that to tight?" He asked. Sally shook her head and touched it with her hand. Lightning took the whip and stared at it in his hands.

Sally frowned a bit and exclaimed "I'm not going to make you do anything to me.. But I know how you like this stuff.. How you liked it with... Her.. I am willing to try. I want to please you." Lightning nodded then took a deep breath before ordering "Get on your elbows and knees on the bed." Sally walked over and crawled onto the bed. She knelt down on her knees and on her elbows. Her ass was up in the air and she pretty much guessed what was coming. Lightning walked behind her. He stared at her ass and somewhat open area. "Spread your legs more.." He ordered. Sally adjusted and spread her knees apart more. Lightning licked his lips and sighed as he stared at her. Sally was wondering when that first strike would come. She thought maybe he needed some coaxing. "Come on Stickers.. I want this.." Lightning reared back and slapped the side of the bed next to Sally! She flinched. Lightning set down the whip next to her and bent over and began licking her area between her legs. "Ooohhh Lightning..." Sally moaned. Lightning squeezed her ass with his hands as he licked her hole. All the way from the clit and to her hole again. He pushed his tongue inside her, rolling in circles the best he could. Sally moaned with pleasure. Lightning gave her area, her wet area a kiss. A few kissed before taking the whip and standing up again. Sally breathed heavily awaiting that first strike. Then, "Aah!" The first one was over. Sally breathed in and out. It wasn't that bad.

Then again, "Ouch!" She yiped and flinched some this time to. Lightning sighed and ordered "If you want me to continue you have to take this.. Without moving around. You have to be still." Sally whined but nodded. She bit her lips and "Aah!" Three times now. Lightning waited to see if she would use the safe word but she said nothing. Instead she bit her lips, preparing herself for another. Lightning reared back and striked her ass again! "Fuck!" She yelled. This one was much harder! More painful! "It stings!" She yelled! Lightning replied "You can say the safe word and it stops.." Sally shook her head. So Lightning used the whip again! "Ow! Fuck!" Again, "Jesus!" Again, "Fuuucck!" Lightning let her breathe. Her ass was getting red marks across. Lightning then used the end of the whip to gently rub her pulsing wet area. Sally bit her lips nervously and moaned. It felt so good as the end of the whip rubbed her clit. "You are so wet.." Lightning stated. Sally closed her eyes tightly and replied "Slap me again.. Please.." Lightning reared the whip back and slapped her ass hard! "Gah!!!" She cried out! Again, "Ooh fuck!" Lightning used the end to rub Sally's area again. "You like this?.." he asked. Sally moaned answering "It's okay.." Lightning glanced at the dresser. Sally was breathing heavily.

Lightning then came to Sally's face. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. He wanted to ask if she was okay. If she still wanted to continue. Instead he used the whip under her chin to make her look up. Then he grabbed her jaw and pulled her close to kiss her. The kiss felt extremely good. But then he pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Let's keep going.." He said softly. He walked back around and reared back "Aaah!" again, "Fuck!" Sally clenched the sheets. She didn't know how much more she could take without screaming out the safe word! Again, "Grrrrr!!" She gritted her teeth. Lightning tossed down the whip and bent over, he once again began licking her area! His moist tongue never felt so good.. Sally moaned. But the pain didn't stop either. Lightning used his hand and slapped her red beaten ass! **_SLAP_** "Ow!.." Lightning sucked in her juices. Tasting her deeply. **_SLAP_** "Fuck yes!.." she moaned loudly! Lightning's tongue rolled and flicked amongst her clit. He licked her hole. he moaned letting her know he was enjoying himself just as much. **_SLAP_** He slapped her ass with his hand again! "Ooh gosh Lightning!" She moaned! Lightning licked her once more before kissing her area and pulling away. He wiped his face of her juices and gently rubbed her red ass. Sally flinched, she thought he would slap her again but he didn't.

Then Sally heard the zipper of his Jeans. Ooh fuck yes.. She wanted him inside her.. Lightning rubbed her back. From her shoulders down to her tattoo. He bent over and kissed it. Kissing the tattoo. Sally moaned. Awaiting for what she hoped would soon be his thick member inside her. Lightning rubbed his fingers over her area then **_SLAP,_** "Oh!?" He slapped her right on her wet area. That was different. Again, **_SLAP_** "Ow!?" She yelled and her knees bowed together. Lightning pinched her clit. Kinda hurt but fuck it felt good. "Spread your knees apart." He ordered. Sally slowly did as he said asking "Are you going to slap my area again.." She sounded nervous. Lightning sighed answering "No." He then rubbed her ass gently then ordered again "Get on your back." Sally kinda felt relieved. at least now she could see what was coming..

She lay down on her back and stared at Lightning's almost naked body. He still jad on his tight boxers.. Lightning helped her position her legs up and far apart. Then grabbed the pole. Sally glanced and watched him "The spreader?.." She mumbled. Lightning nodded explaining as he tightened each side to her ankles "I don't want you closing your legs up again." Sally swallowed nervously. She was forced open. She watched as Lightning gazed at her parts. Her wet area. She watched him take out some lube from the night stand. "Wait?.. What's that?.." She asked. Lightning squeezed some out onto his fingers. "It's gonna burn some.. But it feels good I promise." he answered. He crawled over Sally. His eyes meeting hers as his fingers rubbed straight onto her clit. "Why are you lubing me up?.." Sal asked. Lightning didn't answer. He pushed three of his fingers deep inside her. "Ooh.ooh..." It did burn. A tingling burn Making her insides pulse. Lightning thrusted his fingers in and out of her slowly. The sound of the wet lube filled the room. Sounding like a sexy slime as he thrusted slowly in and out. "oohh okay.. Okay.. Fuck Lightning yes.." Sally's body squirmed. It felt amazing. Lightning pulled his fingers away and swung his leg over her. Letting his bulge gracefully pet the outer lips of her area. Sally moaned.

Lightning began licking her tit. Sucking on it with pleasure. "Ooohh Lightning..." Sally moaned. Lightning bit her tit gently but it got a gasp out of her! Lightning sat up. Looking her in the eyes. As he twisted her tit slowly.. "Aaah.." She whined. Lightning stopped and ordered "Not a sound." And shook his head. Sally took a deep breath and nodded. So Lightning pinched her nipple as he kissed and sucked her neck. She held it in. It hurt. It hurt but felt good. This wasn't to bad still. She didn't think it could get much rougher than this..

Lightning pulled her tit up. Sally's back arched. She held in her whimper. Trying to obey but "Fuck!.." she yelped. Lightning immediately stopped and stared at her as she was breathing heavily. "I couldn't help it.." Sally admitted. Lightning nodded and replied explaining "You get this one. But if you disobey me again?.. I will have to punish you." "Excuse me?" She asked with a raised brow. Lightning just stared. Unsure if he should continue.. Sally wasn't like Cruz. Cruz absolutely adored this! Sally was nervous and it showed extremely. She wasn't use to it was all probably. Lightning leaned his face down close to hers. Their noses barely touching, he softly explained "Do what I tell you.. Or I'll punish you." Sally only replied as softly "Maybe I want to be punished?.." She tried kissing his lips but Lightning wouldn't let her. "I want you to teach me my lesson..." She added. Lightning sighed and breathed hevily against Sally's lips. Swallowing hard he then ordered "Beg me." Sally hesitated. But her curiosity and lust overtook her as she begged "Please.. Please punish me for my disobedience Lightning.. Please.. I want you to fuck me please.." Lightning chuckled and stood up "I'm gonna move you okay?" he warned. Lightning took Sally and pulled her off the bed to a stand. He lifyed her to the corner of the bed and grabbed the cuffs, and then cuffed Sally around the corner bed post. She was now forced ooen from the spreader and cuffed to the post.

"What are you going to do to me?.." Sally asked. Lightning pulled her hips out. Making her bend over. Sally rested her head on the post and breathed. "That didn't sound like begging?.." Lightning said. Sally moaned and begged "Please.. Please do what you want to me Lightning.. Please.." Lightning grabbed something else off the dresser, actually

more than one. "This.. Should help you learn.." He pressed the button and it began buzzing. Sally took a deep breath. "Oooh fuck Lightning.." Lightning pressed the vibrating toy agaisnt Sally's clit. She immediately moaned loudly. Lightning ordered "Tell me how it feels.." Sally's hips squirmed "Fuck it feels great!.. Please don't stop baby!.." Lightning pressed harder against Sally's area. She only moaned loudly. Lightning wasn't going to be able to take much more himself without fucking her! "How bad do you want me inside you?" Lightning asked. Sally moaned. The vibration going up through her body! She moaned more answering "Oh Lightning...I want you so badly.. I want you now.. I want your huge member inside me now please!.." Lightning pulled the vibrating toy away. Sally breathed heavily. Lightning looked at her red lashes across her ass. He licked his lips and took off the remainder of his clothing.

Sally closed her eyes and waited. She couldn't close her legs. She wanted him so badly.. Lightning grabbed her hips and pushed his member inside her! Sally gasped! It was so filling! He slowly pushed in and pulled out over and over. Then he leaned iver her body and kissed her shoulder. Sally moaned of pleasure. Lightning slapped her ass once hard, "Ouch!" It stung! Lightning began thrusting more. Harder and faster, slapping his pelvis against her ass, Then he grabbed the belt and wrapped it around Sally's waistline. He continued to thrust as he tied the belt tightly to her figure and held it like reigns as he began thrusting even harder! "Oh fuck! oh yes Lightning! Yes please cum in me!" It was that moment he realized Sally couldn't get pregnant anymore. Oooh fuck he was going to enjoy filling her!

But then he stopped and pulled his member out. Sally panted. Lightning was panting to and decided to try something. He leaned over her back, and close to ber ear be ordered "Call me Mr McQueen.." Sally panted asking "Does that get you off?.." **_SLAP_** "Ouch!" She yiped immediate. It burned when he slapped her ass. "Don't question me.. If you want it?.. Beg for it Mrs McQueen.." Sally swallowed hard before begging "Please fucking cum inside me Mr Mcqueen! Please! I want to feel you fill me!.." Lightning grabbed the belt and held tight as he began thrusting hard in and out! Thrusting his member deep inside her! "Oohh Yes!.. Please Mr McQueen! Cum inside me please! I want it to drip out of me!.." Sally begged! Lightning thrusted hard until he slowed.. He couldn't help moaning himself "Oh Sally!.." As he slowed and stopped, filling her up with his hot liquid! Sally moaned "Yes!.. Thank you Lightning!" Lightning snickered some and pulled out. And ooohh there was cum dripping out of her slit. Lightning took off the belt, took off the spreader from her ankles then the cuffs . Sally stretched some but then Lightning ordered "Sit on the bed and make yourself cum for me." Sally glanced at the bed once before doing what she was told. Lightning sat in the chair and watched as Sally rubbed her hand down to her area. Her cum soaked area. Lightning stroked his still hard member as he watched.

The cum covered Sally's fingers. Lightning bit his lips watching then ordered "Lick them. Lick it off your fingers." Sally hesitated that one. She pulled her fingers from her area and stared at the dripping cum. Lightning stroked his member asking "Do I need to help you?.." Sally shook her head and slowly pushed her fingers into her mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked the bitter, salty cum off of her fingers. Then licked them one by one. Lightning adored this. It started to feel natural. Making Sally do this. Please him. "Good girl. Now fuck yourself with that." He pointed at the dildo across the room on the dresser. Sally shrugged answering "I'd rather you fuck me?.. Please?.." Lightning stood up and walked to the dresser he grabbed the dildo and walked over to Sally. "Get on your hands and knees."...

to be continued...

 **So! hope this is hot and you all like these parts! i wasn't sure about it.. Next chapter will have more juicy parts as it continues. Happy new year!!!!! And please, if you have a rough sexual idea? bdsm, bondage whatever. you want to see our L and S do for their weekend together, post in reviews. Maybe I'll write that in. Cause idk why. But just like Lightning, i find it easy to make L and C stories where he treats her rough and harder to write L and S ones. anyways hope you all love the story! Spoiler, I'm sure I'm gonna get a lot of "hate" for the ending.**


	36. She's a dom

The cum covered Sally's fingers. Lightning bit his lips watching then ordered "Lick them. Lick it off your fingers." Sally hesitated that one. She pulled her fingers from her area and stared at the dripping cum. Lightning stroked his member asking "Do I need to help you?.." Sally shook her head and slowly pushed her fingers into her mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked the bitter, salty cum off of her fingers. Then licked them one by one. Lightning adored this. It started to feel natural. Making Sally do this. Please him. "Good girl. Now fuck yourself with that." He pointed at the dildo across the room on the dresser. Sally shrugged answering "I'd rather you fuck me?.. Please?.." Lightning stood up and walked to the dresser he grabbed the dildo and walked over to Sally. "Get on your hands and knees."...

Sally got back onto the bed as he ordered. Lightning pulled her to the side more. So technically Sally was facing the end of the bed and her backside toward the wall. Her right hand and knee near the edge. Bur Lightning stood there reassuring "You won't fall off. Now lower on your elbows." he ordered. Sally knelt down on her elbows. Lightning pushed his member to her lips and ordered "Clean it.. I want it spotless." He ordered. Sally opened her mouth and took his entire member down her throat. Lightning took the dildo and rubbed the tip against her area. Sally moaned. It made her think of her fantasy.. "You like that?.." he asked. Sally moaned "Mmhmm." Lightning pushed the toy inside of her. Sally loved this! Her mouth filled with Lightning's meat, her area with the dark dildo. Lightning thrusted the toy in and out. The sound of her wetness only made him harder. Painfully hard. But her tongue rolled around his member. "Oooh Sally..." He moaned. He was going to cum like this.

"Are you going to cum?.." He asked. Sally shrugged as she sucked and swallowed. Tightening her mouth and cheeks to his member. Lightning closed his eyes a d enjoyed this as he thrusted the toy in and out of her. But his goal was to make her cum. Lightning pulled out the toy and used his fingers sense he knew exactly how to get her to climax! He flicked her clit wildly as she sucked his member. "Ooh Sally yes... I'm so close..." Sally continued to take as much as him as she could orally. His fingers making her hips swirl! Lightning used his other hand to hold her hair and keep her place! "Fuck!.." He groaned one last time before cumming all down her throat! Sally gagged and choked up. Lightning watched as he pulled his member from her mouth... All that cum dripped from her lips.. It was so hot. But He hadn't made her cum yet.

Lightning pulled out his fingers and slapped her ass! "Eeeeh!" She cried! Lightning rubbed her area. Her swollen wet area. He stopped and handed her the dildo. "Make yourself cum." Sally panted heavily. Still cum on her lips. She wiped it away. Lightning sat back down in the chair and watched as Sally spread her legs apart and sat on the bed. She placed the dildo between her legs. "Do I have to?.." She asked. Lightning stared a moment. He wasn't sure if she was tired of this or maybe she didn't like this?.. But she hadn't said the safe word.. "Um.. Ask me that again but address me." Sally swallowed the salty bitter taste before repeating "Do I have to Mr McQueen?.." Lightning sighed and answered "No... But I want you to." Sally stared between her legs then pushed the toy inside herself slowly.

"Ow..." she muttered. Lightning watched as Sally began fucking herself with the toy. Slowly. "Now use your other hand to play with yourself.." He ordered. Sally began rubbing her clit while fucking herself! She moaned quietly. Oh it felt good but it was no Lightning! She thrusted the toy in and out, in and out! Her moans became louder. She started faster until... "Aaahh!!.." She clenched her eyes shut and screamed as her body pulsed of her orgasm! Lightning smiled proudly and praised "Fuck.. Good job.. Now didn't that feel good?" he asked. Sally blushed some but nodded...

It wasn't long the two were cuddled up in bed. Tired. But Sally wanted more. She was filled with such a horny feeling inside that was not yet satisfied. Lightning did feel the need to ask "I didn't?.. That wasn't too much?" Sally hesitated but shook her head answering "No. I enjoyed myself." Lightning kinda snickered. He wasn't expecting that. Sally snuggled up closer and added "Can't wait for more." Lightning smiled a little. He then kissed her lips sweetly "Maybe. After some rest." Sally nodded and they kissed once more before closing their eyes...

"Stickers... Lightning." Sally called. Lightning was on his stomach. Asleep. He graoned a bit asking "What?.. Is it one of the twins?.." "No? We are child free tonight? Remember?" Lightning yawned replying "Oh yeah.. What is it baby?.." Sally nestled closer and asked "Give me your hand." Lightning lend his hand to her and she held it for a moment. Then lefted it above and with a click, cuffed his hand to the corner post. Lightning opened his eyes and glanced at it asking "What are you doing?" Sally smiled and stood up. Lightning tried rolling one way, but with his wrist cuffed it twisted his arm so he went around the other way and sat up "Please let me free." Sally smiled. It was dark and the lights were off still. "Give me your other hand." She instructed. Lightning felt her hand try to take his free one so he pulled away scolding "No!? I don't do this. I cuff you." Sally sighed explaining "Alright... But until you let me have my way you are just going to be stuck there mister." Lightning sighed and handed her his free hand. He knew there was no fighting Sally. Plus how bad could this be. Sally was new to this. Or so he thought..

Sally cuffed his other wrists to the other corner then got on the bed and stripped Lightning of his boxers unwillingly. Setting him free lf any clothing. Then she got up and grabbed the spreader. Locking one of Lightning's ankles in it he immediately whined "Woah? Hold on! This is not okay!?" Sally snickered saying "You don't have a choice Mr McQueen." She locked in his other ankle. Spreading his body out, his legs out to a wide V. Then she turned on the lights. Lightning stared at her body. She looked hot. "Excellent," Sally exclaimed. "Can you move anything except your head?" she asked.

Lightning tried tugging on the restraints, . Arching my back or flexing forward only pulled more on his arms. "No." he replied with a dead glare. Sally smiled "Good, after all we wouldn't want you to end the fun prematurely would we?" she announced with a slight giggle. She looked at his arms and rubbed them. With them spread out it really flexed them. "Wow.. I almost forgot about these.." She softly announced. She rubbed one arm down to Lightning's face. She caressed his cheek softly. Gazing into his eyes. She then crawled into the bed and straddled him. Just not letting his slowly hardening member touch her area yet. Sally leaned close to his face. His blue eyes glistened with a little fear and curiosity as she came close. Sally smiled and brushed his hair as she whispered "You've had control long enough Mr McQueen... Now it's time someone controlled you.." Lightning's eyes widened and his member up. Sally was a little surprised and asked "Oh? You like that?" Lightning swallowed hard and answered "Y-yes.." Kinda nervously. Sally patted the side of his face twice and scolded "Yes what?" "Uh?.. Yes?.. Mrs McQueen?" Sally shook her head scolding "Nope. Try again.." Lightning replied answering in question "Y-yes?.. Ma-am?.." Sally smiled complimenting "That's better." Then hopped off of him. Lightning watched her closely.

She stepped around to the side of the bed and She was clad in a black satin and lace merry widow and G string with black stockings and heels. Sat down beside the bed and casually lifted her right leg to rest her foot beside Lightning's head as she sipped her wine. Lightning could smell her lavender bath soap mixed with the smell of leather from the pumps and took in the delightful sight of the length of her stocking clad leg. He was so weak for those.. She placed a hand behind his head and lifted his head off the bed as she brought the wine glass to Lightning's lips. "Have a little, it's good," she said. Lightning drank some wine and she set the glass down, half full, on the side table. Swinging her leg over his chest she turned and knelt on the bed straddling him again. She then leaned forward to bring her breasts to his face. Lightning lifted his head and started to kiss and nuzzle her cleavage. "Good," she said. Lightning struggled to reach her with his lips and she leaned back a little just out of reach. "Do you want to kiss them?" she asked.

"Yes." Sally glared and Lightning corrected "Yes Ma'am." he answered.

"Good, if you do a good job, maybe I'll reward you later," She replied; leaning forward to bring her breasts within reach of his mouth. Lightning kissed her breasts and ran his tongue up between them, as he knows she likes. Then started to kiss and nibble the inside of her right breast. He could see the nipple of her right breast start to stiffen through the lace cup of the corset as he kissed her breast. In a moment she shifted her leg and lay down beside him, with her right tit over Lightning's mouth. He kissed and sucked at her nipple as best he could through the lace, his tongue circling her nipple slowly. Then she leaned forward a bit more allowing him to rest his head back on the pillow as he opened his mouth and took in more of her covered breast. Lightning sucked hard as her breast filled his mouth and used his tongue across it. Lightning kissed, licked and sucked on her breast till she leaned back and placed his head between her breasts. He kissed nibbled and sucked at her as she reached up and pressed her breasts together. Lightning moaned and actually was enjoying this. Then she shifted again to bring her left tit to his face. Again through the fabric of the corset Lightning used his mouth. Reluctantly, her breast slipped from his mouth as she sat up on the bed.

"Excellent job," Sally said. "You've earned that reward." Once again she straddled him and leaned forward. Unlike most, this merry widow was laced and laced in the front, the laces tied between her breasts. Lightning watched as Sally began to loosen the laces slowly. "Fuck.." He moaned. He could nit wait for her to finish untying it. Then, Sally shifted her body and stretched out on top of him. The laces were still being untied but one of her stocking clad legs was now between his and Lightning felt the nylon clad leg stroke up and down his Member. "Just a bit more," she said. Despite the leg stroking his member Lightning managed to keep calm. Sally finally finished untying the torturing strings, ending with the bottom eyelets just above the G string. Sally had moved up onto Lightning's chest and aaked "Is this too much pressure?" At this point, Sally's satin covered crotch just inches from Lightning's mouth. He looked up at her anand shook his head quietly.

She then stood up on the bed over Lightning and unfastened the garters from the stockings and corset and removed the corset. Her pink nippled breast free and she bent down to place one in his mouth. "Now, if you can make me come by sucking these? You'll earn your next reward," she said. Lightning wasn't sure that was even posdible. Making her cum by stimulating only her tits?

So, Lightning bent to his task. his mouth lips and tongue worked on her breasts for what seemed like forever. His mouth sucked and nibbled, tongue flicked over or circled or teased her. Finally, her breast full in his mouth, his tonguegrowing tired.. Lightning felt her breath and pulse quicken, she shuddered and gave out a cry of pleasure. Lightning let her breast slip slowly from his mouth as she lay on top of him temporarily spent. She spent several long minutes recovering as Lightning lay his head back and rested his overworked tongue. At last she sat up on the side of the bed and took a sip of wine. Sally then gave Lightning a sip.

"Nicely done," She praised. "Too many men don't pay enough attention to a woman's tits. They're always so impatient to go elsewhere.. You earned yourself this reward. I think your mouth needs a rest don't you?"

"Yes.. Yes ma'am!" Lightning answered. Sally smiled and patted his cheek "Good boy." Now that made him feel a little weird and helpess. Like.. Her toy.

Sally swung around and straddled him again, facing reverse. The cheeks of her red whipped ass were just below Lightning's face and he could feel her satin and lace covered area grind against his breastbone. "Now you just relax and enjoy your reward," she said seductively; as she reached out and with just one finger stroked his member. She started slowing her stroking, using just her index finger and thumb. Starting at the base she would stroke up with her finger, then ran the finger around the head very slowly, then take finger and thumb and stroke downward back to the base. She would keep up this long slow stroking for awhile then suddenly wrap all her fingers around his shaft and give him four or five fast full strokes. Teasing him terribly! Sometimes she would use just the tips of her fingers lightly on his balls. Sally kept up this slow teasing for what seemed like hours. Always touching and stimulating but never enough contact! Lightning finally could take it no longer!!

"Please touch me harder." He begged.

she replied quickly, "just relax and enjoy, you've earned it".

"Please," He begged again.

"If you're not quiet I'll stop" she said sternly and resumed her torturously slow stroking. So Lightning was quiet. It's almost impossible to cum with the kind to stroking she was giving him. Nevertheless it was getting him more and more turned on. Lightning's breathing started to quicken and he got more fidgety with each stroke. He couldn't help himself as she slowly brought him to the edge of orgasm.

Lightning moaned a soft "please". She wrapped her hand closely around his member and gave Lightning one long slow full stroke with full contact, which brought him to the edge! Then she stopped and dismounted.

"I warned you," she scolded. A drop of precum escaped Lightning's member, which she gathered on the end of her index finger and brought to her lips. She licked the glistening drop from her finger. Fucking teasing him!

"Has your mouth rested long enough?" Sally asked.

"Yes ma'am." Lightning answered.

"Good, time to put it back to work. You need to make up for being so noisy. Now you will use your mouth on my area.. Please get me off again," She stated. "But you'll do it through the G string".

"But I want to taste you," he whined.

"If you're good, I promise you'll get a taste of me." She replied with a smile. With this she placed one leg on either side of his head and brought her area to hid face. Lightning could smell her through the G string and could see the outline of her areas lips through the satin. He brought his mouth to her croch and started by kissing the inside of her thigh then worked his way to the crease where her thigh joins her body. Lightning kissed and licked up the crease, which sent a shiver of delight through her. Sally always liked being stimulated there. Lightning's tongue felt the edge of her G string as he licked her. He smelled her area so close. Less than an inch of lace and silk separating him from her insides. Lightning brought his mouth lower down and kissed and nibbled her between her area and her anus. Then kissed her full on her wet area. Her clit was moist and oh how he longed to bury his tongue in its warmth. Lightning tried to grip the G string with his teeth gently and pull it aside but she stopped him.

"No. I'll decide when you can kiss me naked.?" She said. "You do want to kiss it and suck it don't you?" she asked raising a brow

Lightning groaned a deep kinda growl and answered "Yes.. You do realize once you let me go?.. It's over for you? I will fuck you like you deserve after this.." Sally stood up and sat down next to Lightning which got a "Oh come on!" He complained. Sally grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look at her with her face close.. She asked.. "Is that a threat?.." Lightning swallowed loudly. Sally raised a brow. Lightning cautiously answered in a stutter "N-no?.." Sally asked "No what?" Lightning swallowed again before answering "No Ma'am." softly.

Sally pulled away "I think it's time to take this off don't you?" she asked, as she pulled off the G string. "Would you like to see it?" she added

"Yes Ma'am I would," Lightning answered.

"Would you like to see it real close?" she asked.

"Oh yes please." he replied.

"Do you want to smell it?...and taste it?" she asked. "YES PLEASE!" Lightning replied loudly. Sally smiled. She was enjoying seeing him squirm.

She again straddled his chest., her area inches away from his face. Lightning lifted his face to kiss it but found it just beyond reach. Sally bunched up a pillow behind his head but still he could not reach it. "Well,"she said with a smile "that's too bad?.. I guess you'll just have to watch if you can't reach it," She said almost with a giggle. Then she reached up with her left hand and started to stroke her breast. She cupped it in her hand and lifted it to her mouth. Her tongue circled the nipple and her right had descended to her clit. She really was killing him. Her left hand continued to stroke her breast while her right index finger stroked up and down the outside of the area. Lightning could only watch as her fingers and thumb parted her hole and her finger started to massage her clit. Her fingers dipped into her area as she moaned in enjoyment. They came out glistening with her moisture. "Fuck..." Lightning muttered..

"Do you want to taste my area" she asked.

"Yes please!" Lightning answered!

"Can you smell it?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Lightning answered.

"Will you suck all the juices? Do you promise?" she next asked.

"Oh, Yes. Yes Ma'am," Lightning answered eagerly.

"Good, I'll hold you to that." she answered. Her fingers traced over Lightning's mouth and tipped downward. Lightning opened his mouth to lick off her juices from her fingers but she held them up just out of reach until a single lick she aloud on his tongue. "That will do.." she told him.

Lightning moved his wrists but he was trapped, "I'm going to fuck you hard.." He griped.

"Quiet now, don't distract me or else," she replied.

"Just let me taste you...," he begged.

"Alright, I asked you to be quiet.." Sally glanced at the dresser. "I think I can find a way to help you..," his wife's reply made him nervous..

She rushed to the dresser and grabbed a black ball gag mounted on a leather strap.

Lightning's eyes widened as he scolded "No. No! Do not put that thing in my mouth!" Sally straddled him and replied "Well not yet?" Then Lightning watched as she rubbed the ball of the gag over her clit and even inserted it into her area some. It came out wet with her juices. "You wanted a taste?.. well this is your taste," she said; as she pressed the gag into Lightning's mouth and fastened the strap around his head. Lightning glared as he tasted her on the gag and licked the gag to get every drop of her luscious juices.

Her hand returned to her area and her finger slowly stroked around her clit. Lightning could only watch, helplessly as her fingers flicked over her clit, gradually gathering speed as she became more and more stimulated. Her breathing came harder now and she moaned with pleasure as she came to orgasm. Lightning watched silent as she continued to play with herself, inches from his face. This was worse than Cruz! Sally's movements were slower now that the first orgasm had come but firmer. She never stopped and Lightning felt her rising to another peak of pleasure. Now her left hand came up and she used it to stimulate her clit while two fingers of her right hand plunged inside herself. Lightning watched as his beautiful wife finger fucked herself to yet another orgasm!

"Gosh I need a huge stiff inside me.." she moaned. Lightning glared. Oh the torture she was putting him through! Sally stepped off, and back to the dresser. She grabbed the dildo from the other night and walked back over.

Sally came back and straddled him again. She slid her hand up and down the shaft of both the dildo and Lightning's member, giving him a slow hand job. Her right hand slid to the end of the toy and her fingers played with the head while her left hand did the same to Lightning's member. Next she took firm hold of the dildo and slowly started to fuck herself with it. "Nice and slow just the way I like it.." she said. she very slowly stroked his stiff up and down with the same rhythm with which she fucked herself with the toy.

After several minutes of this, she removed her hand from Lightning's member and pulled the toy from her insides. The dildo glistened with her juices. Then she unbuckled the strap of the gag and lifted his head with her hand, tossing the gag aside. Her left hand slid down to Lightning's balls and gently squeezed them while pushed the toy to his lips. "Clean my toy." She ordered. Lightning stared and shook his head.

The pressure on his balls increased as she made clear what she would do if he didn't do as she wished. Lightning turned to the side scolding "You put that in my mouth and I'm never goibg easy on you again!" Sally shrugged and pushed the tip to his lips again. Lightning reluctantly opened his mouth and sucked the dildo. It felt firm and soft. He tasted her juices on the thing but he did not like this as much. Moving herself back and forth she made him suck up and down the length of her toy, Lightning nearly gagged as the thick shaft filled his mouth.

"That's it..Nice and clean.." She whispered. Lightning realized maybe he wasn't the only one into this shit..

Laying it aside she kissed me hard on the mouth. "That was wonderful," she said. "I need a little break now."

She lay the toy down now then she lay down beside him and placed her head on his chest. She reached her hand down and gently laid it on his rigid stiff. She just laid it there. She didn't stroke him or stimulate him.. she just laid her hand on his member. Touching him, as if she would start to stroke him any time, but she never did.

"Touch me, please," he asked.

"I am touching you?" She explained with gentle hand movements.

"I mean TOUCH me! Stroke me," Lightning exclaimed.

"No, no, not yet. I need to rest. You just relax," she answered.

"Fuck no! You have teased me long enough! After being tied, gagged, and I fuckin sucked your dick!? I expect to get more than this!," Lightning yelled. "Oh?! No. I said no." She insisted. "Don't ask again. I'm in charge. Not you Mr McQueen. I do have ways to make you be quite if need be. But I really don't want you gagged right now and don't make me shove my toy back in your mouth!?" To emphasize the point she lifted up the dildo. The thought of her fucking his mouth with that tool shut him up in a hurry.

For a while she cupped the head of his member in the hollow of her hand while her fingers rested on his balls. "Just relax," she whispered. Lightning groaned complaining "Yeah, right?.. Relax?.. While you keep up this long slow tease?" Lightning couldn't relax with her touching him this way if she'd have given him drugs. And she knew it. This went on for what seemed like hours but in reality was more likely ten minutes.

Lifting his member with her hand she positioned herself and took his members head into her mouth. She started a long slow blowjob. Sucking hard, she made firm contact with her lips, tongue and cheeks and took more of him into her. She held him there in her mouth then slowly, agonizingly slow; she slid up the shaft. She paused with just the head in her mouth and used her tongue on the head and the groove just under. Then down again, deep into her mouth. Lightning's breathing came faster now. He was close now to coming, so fucking close. She must have known for she stopped and released him of her grip. She waited several minutes for his heart and breathing to slow and again started that long slow blowjob. Again she brought him to the edge and stopped ssudden. Now after cooling Lightning off she started to kiss and suck on his balls. She licked them and sucked them into her mouth while her fingers played with his stiff. With his balls in her mouth she wrapped her hand about his hard member and started to stroke him off. Again she stopped just before he could cum. Then it was back to her mouth. Again and again she brought him to his edge. Always stopping just as he was about to cum. Finally after five or six times of nearly coming she stopped and looked up at his eyes. His begging blue eyes..

"Do you want to fuck me now?" she asked.

"Yes, please!" he replied quickly!

"You must obey me though. If you don't I'll not only not let you fuck me, but I'll get that dildo back out. You will obey me won't you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he replied in a choke.

"Good," she said." Now I'm going to free your ankles. You are going to slide up on the bed so I can tighten your wrists. Okay?"

Lightning nodded.

Standing up she unfastened the ankle cuffs and spreader. Lightning scooted his butt up on the bed and she tightened the straps on his wrists. He still could not move much but his legs were free at least and he was sitting rather than laying. Sally reached on the dresser to retrieve some small thing. Lightning couldn't see what it was she; whatever it was she placed it out of sight behind her back. Then she straddled him, kneeling, and slowly eased the head of his member into her cunt. She slowly descended onto his thick meat, then slowly rose again until it barely touched her inner lips with the tip of his member. That one single stroke must have taken 30 seconds!.. She rubbed the head of his member over her clit then slowly descended again. This time she paused, With him deep inside her. Lightning felt her pelvic muscle contract. She sat there tightening and relaxing her pelvic muscles. Then she reached behind her and pulled out a small vibrator. Turning it on she touched it to her clit. Unlike most vibrators, this one was quite low in frequency and Lightning felt the vibrations through her clit and insides. Again she slowly rose up off his shaft at a pace. Her self control was incredible. Lightning moaned of pleasure. She touched the vibrator to the head of his member as the tip was just at the entrance to her cunt and the effect was unbelievable. Again he was on the verge of coming! when she then rose completely off. She knelt there poised over his stiff, waiting till the sensation passed. Then applying the vibrator to her area, she again slowly descended on his shaft. Lightning could feel the vibrations all along his meat, this time as she touched the device to both of them at the same time. Then she rose again.

This was the slowest, teasingest, most godawful fuck! Three strokes had taken 5 minutes it seemed! She lowered herself again and this time she just sat there. Again she rose and again she pulled him completely out of her long enough to keep him on the edge. Next she changed to short sharp strokes, sliding his member, his hard aching member just an inch into her then back out. Her rhythm was completely random. Each time as Lightning neared orgasm she stopped and left him hanging. Then she started randomly varying the depth, speed and duration of each stroke inside her area. There was no pattern, every time she seemed to have established a rhythm she changed it. It was the most incredible and frustrating fucking Lightning ever had.

"Are you ready to cum?" she asked as she slowly rose from his shaft.

"Please yes!," he moaned.

"You've been very good tonight, so I'm going to allow you to cum, as long as I cum with you. But remember.." She leaned to his face before finishing "the weekend's not over.."

She then placed herself over his prick, the head just touching the entrance to her cunt. And then she started to finger her clit. She had kept Lightning on the edge for so long that she knew he would cum quickly and so she gave herself quite a head start. Her fingers circled her clit and she moaned. Lightning watched as she brought herself closer and closer to orgasm. Her breathing picked up as she neared. When she was ready, she started a steady rhythm for the first time that night. Long, slow deep strokes penetrated her as she fingered herself. Lightning had been so near to coming that it took only a few of these deep regular penetrations to make him explode into the most mind blowing orgasm he ever had!! She collapsed onto his chest in her own orgasm. Her fingers still working at her clit as Lightning used his body and thrusted his hips up, penetrating her deeply! He pumped an ounce or two of cum into her insides. Finally she looked into his face; both of their faces flushed. Then she kissed him hard. Their tongues met and twirled. Finally she broke the kiss but kept him deep inside her area.

Lightning, out of breath complimented "That was amazing. Just wow." Sally smiled "Thank you. I did a little research." Lightning shook his head and scolded "Don't ever put a dick in my mouth again. That is?.. That is where I am drawing the line." Sally rolled her eyes and explained "Well.. Mr McQueen.. It seems that when you're tied up? You don't have a choice but to obey me?" Lightning shook his head replying "Oh next is my turn. I'm not holding back." Sally kissed his lips once more and she lifted off of him. "Oohh.." He groaned. feeling that last teasing stroke before they cleaned up, ofcorse he was set free and went back to sleep for some much needed rest...

 **Okay! i tried something new here! Hope you all enjoyed! Probably one more round before continuing the story forward! Thanks for the reviews! means so much and really gives me the confidence to keep writing!**


	37. let's play a game

The following morning the couple had s nice breakfast. Something light and simple. Mostly because Lightning made it clear he was not finished with Sally yet. They had the rest of the day before the kids returned home tonight. Lightning had on a shirt and lounge pants, Sally a tank top and lounge pants as well with her silk robe over that. Together they cleaned up the table. Sally noticed everything cleaned up and stated "I'll be right back." then rushed to the bedroom. Lightning watching her rush off and shook his head. Wondering what in earth she was planning.

Sally returned shortly, Her body was magnificent. Perky, round breasts that fit so perfectly in Lightning's hands. Her curves were mesmerizing; and those pink nipples sitting on the tips. all he wanted to do was take them into his mouth. Below her breasts, Sally's flat stomach was so inviting, ready for his kisses as he made his way down her body. In his mind, Lightning could remember the feel of his hands on his lover's soft skin as they traced the curves of her waist and hips. Hips decorated by a thin, black lacy band holding up the sheer, black triangle of her thong that was hiding her area from his view.

Lightning watched as she walked, her hips swaying, her eyes staring at him with lust. Her movement broke his trance and he made his way to her, meeting in the middle of the hallway. unlike most of the house, it was empty besides for a decorative table Beside the table Lightning took Sally into his arms, one delicate hand running over the stubble of his cheek as their lips met. He pulled her nude form into him so that only her toes touched the ground as their tongues greeted each other.

His hand slipped into her hair, holding her face to his as they kissed. As their lips pressed together, Lightning could feel her hardening nipples scratching at his chest through his shirt. The tips of their tongues teased one another, and occasionally he would pull her lower lip between his, and she nibbled on his in return. Lightning moaned with pleasure.

His other hand slid up her body until it cupped one of her breasts, so soft in his hand. His thumb brushed over her nipple and Lightning felt her moan against his mouth. Sally broke their kiss and her lips moved to his ear. He cocked his head to the side slightly and she gently tugged on his earlobe with her teeth before whispering, her breath warm on his skin, "You're wearing too many clothes." Oohhh it turned him on!

Immediately, Lightning began to pull his shirt off, her hands began to work on his pants. Sally dropped to her knees before him.

Lightning let out a soft moan of approval as he saw her kneel down. Her heels stuck out behind her ass, the tiny triangle of fabric from her thong resting just above her ass cheeks. her slim fingers worked on his pants.

Reaching her fingers into his pants, she grasped both his pants and boxers and pulled them down, quickly freeing his already hard member. Her lips swiftly sought it out, kissing the head before letting the tip slip into her mouth.

"I love the taste of your precum," she said after drawing his hardness back out of her mouth, her eyes met his, filled with an intense longing for him. With his pants at his feet, Lightning moved to step out of them. Lightning felt one of her hands grasp the base of his member, her other hand gently running over his balls.

Lightning felt her mouth wrap around the head of his member and a moan from his lover sent a slight vibration running down the shaft. he thrusted forward, pushing more of his thickness into her warm, wet mouth.

Sally's long tongue swirled around the head of his stiff, causing him to groan just as he finally freed himself from his shirt and added it to the pile on the floor. Now free from his clothes, Lightning's hand returned to her hair, gripping it more tightly as Sally's mouth worked over his member and her fingers ran over his smooth sack. Lightning growled and his hand gripped her tighter as her other hand, now wrapped around his thick shaft, began to tighten and release as it slowly moved up and down his manhood.

Reaching down, Lightning's other hand grabbed her wrist tightly, tugging it. Sally looked up at him, her eyes confused, lips still wrapped around his thickness. It was a sight! Releasing his shaft, she moved her hand to his hip. With her hand out of the way, Lightning began to thrust powerfully into her mouth, fucking it; the head of his member pressing firmly against the entrance to her throat on each thrust. Clamping her lips tightly around the shaft, Sally began to suck forcefully, her cheeks caving in as she gradually pulled back her head until Lightning popped free from her mouth. Strings of saliva and precum connected his swollen head to her lips as she caught her breath. The excitement from this before him made Lightning's member twitch with need. Sally smiled seductively.

Her other hand moved from his balls to his hip so that she was holding both hips in her hands. Opening her mouth wide, she drew him back inside her hot, wet mouth. Lightning could feel the pressure from her tight throat for a moment and then it eased and he felt the head of his member slip further down her tight throat as she devoured him.

Both of his hands gripped her head as it began to bob back and forth as she fucked his thick member with her greedy throat. The pressure in his balls began to build and Lightning could tell he wouldn't last much longer. His breathing halted and he let out a moan, muscles tightening as he tried to hold back the tide, but refusing to let his stiff leave the warm, tight confines of Sally's throat. At the last possible second Lightning pulled her hair, forcing her off of his head.

"Stand up," he ordered her, his voice breathless but commanding.

As she rose to her feet, he turned her and pushed his gorgeous lover onto her back over the long decorative table. Now it was Lightning's turn to kneel as he began to kiss his way up her thigh. When his lips moved higher, Sally hooked her other leg over his shoulder, the heel of her shoe gently pressing into his back. One of his hands slipped around her leg, pulling her thong to the side, presenting him with her alluring, hairless area. His member swelling and pulsing at the scent of her arousal.

When his lips reached the smooth, tender flesh between her thighs, Lightning felt her body tense, the spike on her shoe pressing harder into his back for a moment as she gasped with anticipation and pleasure. Her breasts rising up as she arched her back. He moaned at the sight of her body reacting to his kisses and then placed a tender kiss on the center of her slit.

When his lips pressed onto her area, Lightning could feel them spread slightly, giving his lips a tiny coating of her juices. He couldn't help but moan at the wetness soaking onto his lips. Separating his lips, he allowed his tongue to peek out, the tip just barely pressing in between to her hole. Up and down his tongue moved, gently parting her folds so that her juices flowed onto his taste buds. As Sally's flavor filled his mouth, Lightning pushed forward, pressing harder between her legs, his tongue forcing its way down to her delicate inner lips. The sudden sensations of the tip of his tongue gliding between her small, sensitive area caused Sally to gasp, her hands grabbing his head, fingers running through his short blonde hair.

His free hand ran over her hips, thighs and belly as his tongue continued to manipulate her sweet, wet slit. Gradually, Lightning worked his tongue up to her clit, teasing and pressing against her tender spot. Her thighs tightened on his head and Sally struggled to breath. Her fingernails dig into his scalp, encouraging his tongue's movements. Just as her gasps and cries told him that she had reached that glorious edge, Lightning stopped.

He drew back and Sally's legs and hands tightened as she tried to hold him down. The heel of her shoe pushed sharply and painfully into his back, but Lightning ignored it. The scent of her arousal filled him and it was absolutely intoxicating, it took every bit of his will to keep from finishing what he started.

At that moment, Lightning dropped his head back to her area, his tongue probing into her slippery hole, tasting her once more. The sudden sensation made Sally cry out, wailing loudly as his tongue did everything it could to bring her back to the edge, only to have him pull back once more. This time though, Lightning pushed off the table with his strong arms, braking out of her grasp.

Drawing first his top, then bottom lip into his mouth, she tasted her sweetness on his.

"Please," Sally pleaded, her hands reaching for her hungry area.

He stopped her hands with his own as he replied firmly. "No. Turn over. I want you to cum on my dick." her eyes widened.

Sally moved eagerly, placing her heels on the hardwood floor, ass lifted and arched up for him, breasts pressed against the table. The fingers of Lightning's left hand slipped into her thong, running up and down the flimsy material, pulling it away from her area and ass. His knuckles ran over her swollen area, sending a tremor through Sally's body. She looked so gorgeous to him. the black thong and heels, her ass in the air, begging for his stiff. her round breasts pressed out beneath her. It was almost a pity to disturb such a beautiful sight. But his yearning for her was far too strong to go unheeded.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you?" he growled.

"I've been ready all morning!," she replied eagerly.

His hand on her thong continued to stretch it back as his right hand connected with her ass, a loud **_SMACK_** filling the hallway.

"Yes!" Sally cried out, "Yes, yes, please fuck me! Slap me harder Mr McQueen!" she begged! Lightning happily slapped her ass again much harder! **_SLAP_** "Yes! Fuck me Mr McQueen!" Sally yiped!

His right hand gripped the thong at the triangle on the back, and his left pulled back forcefully. The weak fabric ripped and Lightning let it drop as he rammed his member into Sally's aching cunt. She cried out again, wordlessly, as she felt him stretch and fill her. His left hand pushed down just above her ass, pressing the remains of her thong into her skin while his right hand grabbed her hair. Pulling it, Lightning forced his member deeper inside her. He groaned, feeling her tight wet walls welcoming his throbbing shaft, squeezing the swollen head as it pushed deeper and deeper inside her!

Once Lightning was buried fully inside, he began to rock, gently at first, but the tempo grew quickly. His powerful thrusts caused the table to scratch its way across the floor, leaving short gouges in the wood. With each shove Sally cried out and Lightning pulled her back onto his thick member by her hair. As her body became overwhelmed with pleasure she pushed up on the table, her back arched, face pointed to the ceiling as Lightning kept a firm grip on her hair. Her breasts were thrusting outward, pressed together by her arms holding her up!

"Oh fuck, baby, I'm cumming," she cried out, beginning to buck, thrusting her ass back against Lightning's pelvis, forcing him to fuck her insides harder and faster with his thick member.

The pleasure was too much for him as well. He was nearly blinded by it, "Fuck. Me too!" he growled!

"Oh, yes. Please, please, please! I want to feel your cum inside me when I cum!" Sally begged loudly! Their sex was loud! Both very verbal in moans and whines!

Unable to control himself any longer, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Sally back onto his hardness, thrusting in and out with quick, hard, deep thrusts as he felt his balls tighten and then explode. Filling her tight hole with his hot seed, Lightning let out a long groan as his orgasm overwhelmed his senses. Spurt after spurt of hot cum filled her, triggering her own orgasm. Quickly, Sally's cries eclipsed his as she continued to fuck back wildly onto his hard shaft!

Awestruck from the ecstatic bliss, Sally collapsed back onto the table, Lightning's member still buried deep inside her. Moaning, nails dragging across the wooden table top, she rocked her hips, sending tiny pulses of pleasure through each of them. After taking a moment to revel in bliss, Sally sighed with delight, and began to push herself up.

Immediately, Lightning's forearm pressed down across her back, pinning her to the table.

"Does it feel like I'm done with you yet?" he asked, almost furious with lust. His hand met with her ass cheek, **_SLAP!_** "Ouch!" she yiped! He left it bright red. He then leaned to her ear and spoke "I believe?.. Last night?.. I told you I wasn't going to take it easy on you?..."

Sally moaned loudly with excitement as she realized how hard he still was inside her. Lightning pulled out and ordered "Go to the bed and wait for me." Sally slowly stood up a little and began walking up the stairs to the bedroom obediently. Lightning watched her then grabbed himself a quick drink. Honestly after last night he was ready to be more aggressive with Sally. He had a little game in mind to try that he never tried with Cruz. So Lightning made his way up the stairs. Sally was waiting for him. Sitting up on her knees on the bed, her hands on her thighs. "Good girl." He praised. Lightning was back in his boxers. Anyway, he grabbed cuffs and made his way close to her. "Lay on your stomach this time." Sally rolled onto her stomach as he said. She hadn't said a word yet. Lightning cuffed her hands or wrists to the top corners of the bed post. Sally moved them but there was no way she was going to get free. And part of her didn't want to. Part of her was excited for whatever Lightning had planned to do to her. Lightning then went back and grabbed a vibrator and some rope.Lightning walked back up to her on the hed and asked as he tied the rope over the end of the toy tightly.

"You remember your safe word?"

"Yes." She answered.

Lightning finished with a tight not, "What is it?"

"Red." Sally answered again.

Lightning nodded."Good. Use it if you need to."

He then smiled suspiciously "Now I'll bet you'll like this." He snickered. Lightning then tied a loop around one of Sally's thighs near her ass. Then he inserted the toy into her area very slowly. "Ooohh.. What are you doing?.." she moaned asking. Lightning made sure the toy wouldn't come out and tied another loop around her other thigh and cheek. The vibrator was tied to her legs and inside her. It would not be coming out unless Lightning cut the ropes.

Then he rubbed her ass saying, "Let's see if you can take this spanking without any noise whatsoever coming out of your mouth." Then he begins his torment. **_'Slap, slap, slap'_** three minor spanks with his bare hand, nothing spectacular. **_'Slap, slap, slap'_** same thing on the other cheek. **_'Slap, slap, slap, SLAP!'_** "ouch!" Sally yelped! that last one's intensity was unexpected. Lightning paused saying "I'll let that one slide.." **_'Slap, slap, slap, SLAP!'_** on the other side, followed by brief gentle cheek massaging. **_'Slap, SLAP, slap, SLAP!'_** It continued. Sally never knew what sequence or intensity they were coming in, only adding to the fun.

But then he stopped. Sally let out a deep breath of some relief. Lightning wasn't done yet though. He grabbed more cuffs, a and cuffed Sally's ankles close togethe. forcing her area to tightly squeezethe toy that was tied up inside her. "We are going to play a little game called 'Guess the Implement.' And trust me, you don't want to lose. I am going to strike you five times and then you get to make your guess of what it was that I used. A correct guess means we get to move on to the next implement. An incorrect guess gives you five more strikes until you guess again and again until you guess correctly." it sounded like a twisted and rigged game. "Are you ready?" he asked. Sally nodded the best she could from the position she was in. Lightning made his way to the dresser, picking out an implement. But before he began his strikes he added "Oh. One more thing.. The vibrator will be on the entire time." "What!?" She yelled! Lightning then pressed the on swith on the bottom of the toy that barely peaked outside of Sally's area. She immediately moaned feeling the vibrations in her body.

Whoosh, Sally Hears, suddenly followed by a painful stingy ' ** _snap_** ' on the back of her upper thigh. She tenses as she hears the next whooshing noise approaching Fuck.. She knew immediately tensing what a bad idea as it landed on the lower part of her left butt cheek, the hurt was at least ten times the intensity landing on tensed skin! Sally tried her hardest to un-tense through the next three strikes, all of which landed on her round cheeks, they still stung like nothing shw had ever felt before!... Lightning was definitely not going easy on her.

"Well my sexy girl , can you tell me what I was just using?" Lightning asked.

"No.." She mumbled..

"Do you want to take a guess? Or does my little toy just want more strikes?" Little toy?.. She hesitated answering.

"Um,.. um, um... The whip?.. From the other night...?" She guessed, mentally crossing her fingers.

"Lucky guess baby. I'll be right back with our next one."

Sally swallowed hard. Her body trembling with anticipation and pleasures from the vibrations from the toy inside her hole! She moaned loudly. Her body becoming clammy from sweat.

The suspense was almost the worst part, it felt as though Lightning was purposely taking his time to keep Sally waiting as long as he could. Eventually after some time, which was probably only one minute really. Lightning came back and stood beside her, gently rubbing his warm hand over Sally's shoulders and down her back sending more shivers through her entire body.

"Round two Baby, five strikes. Same rules."

 ** _'Clap'_** across her ass cheeks. It was long and flat but soft and flexible and boy did it feel so good mixed with the vibrator. Sally was struggling to stay quiet with this one, but between the painful stings, and the vibrator, they were moans she couldn't hold back. **_'Clap._** Pause. **_Clap_**. Pause. **_Clap_**. Pause. **_CLAP!'_** she moaned a whiny little moan!

"What was that noise?" Lightning asked, "That sounded like a moan to me, did you enjoy that a bit too much baby?" His hand massaged her red cheek, "Do you know what it was that I was using?"

"Yes Mr McQueen, A belt."

"Which belt?" he adder

"Uhhh... there's more than one?" she asked.

"I may have added some things to the top of the dresser when you weren't looking., so which one is it? I'll even give you multiple choices; my worn belt, my leather dress belt or is it my brown wedding suit belt i hardly wear?"

Sally was so confused. and technically he left out the dinico belt. Would he really go and bring pretty much all the belts he wears to whip her with? And making her tell him _which_ belt? He wanted her to lose!

"I.. I don't know?.." Her voice trembled. "I guess it is the leather belt?.." she muttered nervously.

"Wrong, it's none of those options. Five more strikes." Lightning taunted.

 ** _CLAP. CLAP._** "Fuck!" She cried! **_CLAP. CLAP._** "Holy mother of fuck!" She yiped making Lightning snicker as he reared back, **_CLAP!_** All five strikes across the backs of her upper thighs and ass in rapid succession.

Lightning then asked, "Recognise it yet? Or do you need more?"

"Yes Mr McQueen"

"Yes what? You need more strikes? Or you wanna guess?" Lightning asked.

Sally thought for a moment. This was pleasing to Lightning... So.. "Yes, I need more, please Mr McQueen. ." Lightning stood there. Hesitating. Even the depressing way she said it made him not completely believe her.. But she never said the safe word..

 ** _CLAP!!_** "You were a dirty, sexy, little number last night.. Now you're getting what you deserve. Do you love it when I use my belt on you?" he asked taunting. But Sally continued to moan as the vibrator still indide her throbbing area pulsed!

"Yes Mr McQueen!." She sounded close to orgasm maybe.

Lightning leaned down to her face and sternly ordered "Breathe."

 ** _CLAP, clap, CLAP, clap_** , Sally bit her lips and whined! **_CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, clap,_** "Oh fuck! It BURNS LIGHTNING!!" **_clap, CLAP!!_** Lightning stopped and reminded "If it's too much just say the the word." Sally nodded but then said nothing. Lightning sighed a little unsure if himself..

"Your ass looks delicious all red and striped. You are such a good girl taking all those hard strikes. See what you've done to me..." Lightning says as he comes to the side in her view just enough for her to see his bulging boxers. Honestly, Sally was confused as to why her pain.. Extreme pain caused him so much pleasure.. "So do you have an answer for me yet?" he asked as he stepped away.

"Yes.., It is the dinico.. belt... The one you only wear. when you meet with Tex for shows.."

"Correct, I didn't think you'd fall for my little trick there??" he admitted.

Sally moaned from the toy inside her area. Her hips squirmed, "M-m-Maybe.. I... J-ju-just wanted more s-str-str-strikes.." she replied tremblibg. Lightning chuckled at that explaining, "That is not how the game works baby, you must play by the rules.. Okay, one more round to really test your tolerance... since you want more." he snickered.

As Lightning walked away back to the dresser once more, Sally wondered what on earth she had gotten myself into, she really shouldn't have confessed to taking more strikes of the belt.

"A word of warning, I have never used this on you before... Are you ready?" Lightning asked.

"Y-yes..."Sally trembled..

There's a _Whoosh_ from behind, followed by an almighty **_SMACK!_**

"AHHH FUCK!" Sally screamed loudly as the painful sting radiated through her entire ass!...

 _whoosh_ ** _SMACK!_** Pause. _whoosh_ ** _SMACK!_** Pause! Sally clenched her cherks which tightened her insides around the vibrater! she clenched her eyes closed, gripped the sheets and _whoosh_ ** _SMACK!_** Pause, _whoosh_ **_SMACK!!_**

The tears were falling from her eyes already as she attempted to breathe through the pain and vibrations!

"Any ideas?" Lightning asked.

There was no immediate response as Sally was trying to compose herself, and then she accidently let out a little sniffle which led Lightning to come around beside her to her face.

"Oh fuck." He said immediately as he dropped a cane! "Real tears." Lightning said as he wiped away Sally's tears and kissed her tenderly on her salty cheek "Games over." he said firmly as he uncuffed her wrists and clicked off the vibrator, uncuffed her ankles then with a pull, unknotted and untied the ropes around her thighs and ass cheeks, he slowly took the toy out if her wet area and tossed it aside. He immediately pulled Sally up and held her into his chest. Sitting together. He caressed her head, kissing her forehead.

"Why didn't you say red?.." He asked. Sally sniffled, wiping her remaining tears before answering "I want to please you.. Like her.." She began to cry again. Lightning sighed and explained "You have. You have pleased me very much. And you took that like a champ! I'm proud of you." He lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. Sally pulled away and muttered "Maybe just.. Just a short break?.. I'm sorry.." She looked ashamed. Lightning nodded saying "Take all the time you need.." Sally faked a small smile before heading to the bathroom "I'm gonna.. Just take a shower.. Then we can finish the game.." She shut the door. Lightning shook his head. No. The game was over. He took it too far! He knew this would happen..


	38. Back to hard feelings

Lightning felt bad. He loved that Sally was open to this but noe ge went too far. Sally stepped out of the shower and glanced at her back side in the mirror. "Ouch.." She whispered as she touched her scars gently. Maybe she should have said the safe word. Sally put on her robe, and stepped out to the bedroom where Lightning, fully clothed in a shirt and jeans, sat on the bed waiting eagerly like a puppy for her return. He stood up asking "Did I hurt you to much?.. I am so sorry.." Sally swallowed hard before answering "No, I'm fine.. Why are you dressed? The game isn't over?" Lightning raised a brow. Confused and surprised.

"Yes it is. I went too far.. I love you. I love you so much... I am so sorry.." Lightning fell to his knees in front of Sally. "I love you.." he repeated. Sally caressed her hand across his cheek replying "I love you to Stickers.." Lightning stood up and cupped her face. Kissing his wife passionately. Sally let out a deep breath as she pulled away, "I'm so tired Light.. Can we?.. Just lay down together?.." Lightning smiled answering "You read my mind." Sally rolled her eyes. Then the couple lay down in bed for a good rest. Lightning cuddled up his body against Sally's and added "Two things though, no tying me down while I'm sleeping." "Awe.. But that makes it more fun" Sally joked. Lightning glared continuing "And second, how about I won't use the cane anymore with you if you promise no more putting that dick in my mouth. Or actually anywhere near any part of my body." Sally laughed but nodded saying "That sounds like a good deal to me."...

Lightning drifted slowly awake, instantly aware that everything was reality because he was brought to consciousness by the feeling of Sally crosswise on the bed with her head on his tummy, gently sucking his erection.

"Uh.. Hello?... You're one hell of an alarm clock." He said with a chuckle.

Sally stopped sucking him and looked up at him with a smile. "I wanted to get one last little bit of enjoyment out of the weekend before the kids are back." she said. "And make up for earlier..." Lightning sighed explaining "Sal?.. There's nothing for you to make up for?. I messed up. I went too far?.. I"-"Stickers... Shut up and let me suck you." She interrupted with a glare. Lightning stared wide eyed and just fell silent as she ordered.

Sally went back to sucking his member. It was soft and slow, unlike a lot of what they done recently. Lightning moved his hips gently back and forth. Sally had the head and an inch or so of shaft in her mouth and was massaging and lightly with her tongue.

Lightning was getting fairly hot and he started stroking Sally's back and ass. She moved her leg and took his hand and put it between her legs, which was already warm and wet. Lightning wet a couple of fingers over with the outer juices of her arousal and slipped them inside of her. She was so wet and slippery, and then put all four fingers a couple inches into her. She whimpered some.. Lightning moved them up and down, getting his hand all gooey in her juices, then he massaged her clit. It felt wonderful having his hand covered with Sally's areas juices and she responded with noises and little twitches. Sally didn't stop sucking, though.

Lightning felt his orgasm swelling. It blossomed suddenly. Sally pumped her head up and down, going fairly deep. Her mouth filling with his cum and she held it there while she pumped, making things smoother and slicker. Lightning's shaft was covered with the shiny gloss. He stretched and made a small moaning sound and tightened the muscles in his thighs and butt to push the last drops of cum out, then dropped back to the bed with a loud groan.

Sally pulled her head off of his thick member, licked her lips, and looked up at him smiling. "Hello,sailor!" she said in a kinda funny way. Lightning shook his head with a smile. It made him think of Sally before all the kids and drama and settling in of their relationship. Sally was so much more wild when they first began dating and the way she woke him up and joked and smiled. Just refreshed his memory some. "I really love you Sally." Lightning softly exclaimed. Sally smiled and sat up grabbing a tissiue from the night stand and wiped her face of Lightning's liquids. "Love you to. I'm gonna go clean up my face good now." She rushed off to the bathroom. Lightning sighed with a smile and tucked himself away.

When she returned Lightning reached out one of his arms toward her. Sally crawled back into bed and they snuggled and kissed for a while. Their hands brushing over each others bodies. Lightning kissed her passionately and rolled over top of her in that silky ribe of hers. She still wasn't wearing anything underneath it. And he was hard again even after that she had just done to him. Lightning bit and gently pulled her bottom lip. He let go and Sally reached her face up for another kiss but Lightning pulled away and asked in a loud and deep toned whisper, "You asked me to fuck you this weekend and I have.. Now,.. Can I make love to you?.?" He leaned down and kissed her neck. Sally moaned answering softly "Oh yes.. Please.." She begged. Lightning kissed her neck from one side to the next, tracing her throat. He leaned up and looked into her teal eyes and firmly but softly scolded "Don't ever compare yourself to her." Careful not to say her actual name at this moment, "I never could love her like I love you. You.." He paused and stared into her eyes. Sally stared asking "I?.. What?" She raised a brow. Lightning smiled continuing "I can't explain it.. You just... You are so perfect.. You did nothing wrong.. It was me.. I don't know why I"-"Lightning.." she interrupted. Lightning stared a moment asking slowly, "Yes?..." Sally smiled warmly "Don't ruin the moment..You love me right?" He nodded. Sally continued her smile adding "Okay. That's good enough." Lightning then pressed his lips to hers. Her lips was so soft and perfect. Their tongues intertwined as Sally's hand began rubbing her hands on his sboulders. Lightning kissed her lips once more so tenderly before moving on to her salty skin.. He kissed her chin first.. Then to the side of her neck while he pushed hos pelvis into hers. Thrusting his covered member against her as area. Sally moaned, arching her back "Oohh Lightning.." Lightning let out a deep long breath. His lips then moved to her collarbone.. Sally's skin necer tatsed to salty and never felt so soft... Sally cupped his face and pulled his face to hers so that their eyes met and they shared a passionate kiss. The smack that followed as they parted echoed. Lightning used his hand to gently pull the robe off one of her shoulders and kissed the beginning of her breast. Sally moaned softly. She made the most perfect sounds..

Lightning's hand helped her breast out of the robe, he cupped it in his hand and played with it. Firmly grasping it in circular motions. Then he stopped, but only to move down lower. Lightning kissed her where the robe tied together in her tummy, then kissed right under wherr it parted to her hips, then he kissed right above her area.. Sally moaned "What are you going to do?.." Lightning snickered with a smile. Sally expected his soft kisses to next land on her area. But Lightning opened his mouth and immediately pushed his tongue between her area's lips! Sally gasped. His tongue licking from her hole to her clit in one slow motion. Lightning took her into his moutb and sucked, pushing his tongue deep inside her. "Awe Light..." She moaned. Lightning flicked his tongue in a rapid motion ocer her clit and pushed one figer inside her. He would slowly push that one finger in... And slowly out all the way, until the tip barely touched her... It was teasing.. "Use more fingers please.." she begged. Lightning gave her one long slow lick again before giving her what she desired. Lightning did the same slow in... and out motion with two fingers... Sally's moans made it hard to be slow and patient. Oh how he wanted to finger fuck her fast and hard, making her moan and scream for him. But he was slow.. Teasing..

"I want you inside me baby.." Sally announced! Lightning lifted his head and crawled back over her body, Sally wasted no time and grabbed his thick member through the tight boxers. She rubbed the outline. "Please.." She begged. Lightning snickered replying "Almost.." He moved to the tie in the robe. He bit the end and pulled slowly as he looked at her. Sally stared and fuck it was sexy. the way he looked at her with those ouppy dog blue eyes.. Slowly.. Very slowly pulling the rive loose with his teeth.. "Fuck I can't wait much more.." She snarled. Lightning dropped the silky material from his mouth and with his hands he pulled the robe apart, revealing her naked body. immediately he grabbed both her breasts and rolled them, Sally arched her back moaning softly. Her insides burning, her legs begging to have him between them! Lightning roughly shoved his bulge against her area, getting a yipe out of his wife! He let go of her breasts to hold himself up and leaned down to lick between them. His hand rubbed up her side to her neck, he wrapped his hand around her throat gently to keep her down as he licked down her tummy in one sweep. She tried to arch but his grip restrained her. He moved up and kissed her passionately as he held her throat lightly. He let her free and Sally had enough, She gently pushed his shoulders away and slid herself up, she guided him down,

Once he was on his back she crawled up on tip of him and immediately began kissing his chest and rubbing his shoulders... His firm and tight shoulders..

Lightning moaned of pleasure as she kissed down his body to his bulge. Her hands were on it in no time as she pulled the hips of his boxers and pulled them down to his knees. He lifted up making it easier for her to toss them aside. Sally kissed the tip of his hard member. Licking it from bottom to top... Base to tip... Multiple times. Lightning closed his eyes but opened them agaon quickly to watch. Sally slowly let spit drop frok her lips to the head as she held it firmly. Lightning swallowed hard. Trying not to become to excited. Sally's hand began stroking uo and down slowly... Covering his member in her saliva before she stood on her knees and finished taking off the robe, tossing it down in one sexy move. She crawled up iver his body and kissed his neck. Sucking his skin as her area grazed his member. She humped her hips, letting her areas lips grab his member and rub his long member against her hole. Base to head, head to base it rubbed.. Making her juices lube his member for the upcoming moment where she would push down and have him enter her.

Sally lifted and stared down at his blue eyes as she took her hand and finally guided his member inside her. She pushed down and his member pushed deep inside her until her body stopped against his pelvis. Lightning grabbed her hips and lifted her slightly, so he had morr control as he began thrusting from underneath. Her body bounced... His eyes couldn't focus on any one part of her... Her eyes that were back and forth between open and closed... her skin so sweaty looking... her breasts bouncing slowly as his thrust vibrated through her body... her skin looking delicious enough he could lick ever inch... His member thrusting in her deep... her hips thst he held, her skin so soft... Her moans... Her neck that snapped back in a sudden motion as her sounds became louder... Lightning pulled her down, laying her chest to his as he continued to thrust now even harder! Her moans and cries right next to his ear... Sally grabbed the pillow underneath his head and held on as he thrusted faster, harder! He was hitting just the right spot! "Oh fuck!... I'm so close Lightning!" That drove him! He wanted her to cum with him! And it was painfully hard to keep himself from cumming inside her already! "Come on baby..." He moaned softly coaxing. He continued as her moans became more intense. Then, "Oh!! I'm cumming!" She screamed and forces herself up, arching her back! Lighyning held her hips and thrusted the best he couod against the tightness of her walls! Before he couldn't and came inside her! "That's it! Fill me up baby!" Sally screamed! It was so hot! Lightning pushed her hips down as fat they would go, letting her pulsing orgasm take every inch of his member. Her insides gripping him in strokes! Warm fast and tight pulses!... Sally collapsed onto his chest. Out if breath... Both of them out of breath. "I love you so much.." Lightning stated. Sally giggled and patted his chest in approval "I love you to."...

Over the next few weeks, Sally and Lightning had really healed. Their hearts that is. And became more of a couple again. Like two love birds in that honey moon faze, Cruz had began training to get back into shape for racing. She would need to train. Which meant she would be back at the school. Did she still love Lightning? Not as much. Part of her had grown up and accepted that she was not his wife and bever would be. She knew she couldn't compare to Sally. And she had to move on if she wanted to be happy.. As for the Bernoulli brothers and their father, Their father was sick. He wouldn't make it much longer without his transplant. Most of the medical team was surprised he made it this long now!

Francesco and Mateo sat in a waiting area outside their father's room.Waiting of news. They had a possible doner but they were waiting on match results. It was an awkward silence between the brothers. Francesco and Mateo were a little upset with each other. Mateo glanced at his older brother a moment before asking "So... You've stayed quite a bit longer than you planned?.. How much longer are you staying?.." Francesco looked at his brother before answering "I haven't stayed for you or papa.. I stayed for Miss Sally." Mateo rolled his eyes. Honestly that woman pissed him off just because Francesco gave her so much attention."You know Francesco?.. That woman is married? to someone else? And yet you show her morr kindess than you have shown me or papa in the last months of his life?" Francesco snickered scolding "That woman never crossed me or ran out on me." Mateo stood up and snarled "Who cares!? I am family! He is family! Or does that not mean anything to you!?" Francesco stood up and yelled back in Mateo's face "Family means everything to me!" "You got a funny way of showing it! Liar!" "You dare call Francesco a liar!!!!?" Mateo and Francesco held a cold dead glate toward each other when the doctor came over and cleared his throat. The boys looked at him. Mateo eager of news.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. Mateo frowned and sat down. He was losing his father.. Francesco did feel bad and tried to comfort his brother, "Mateo... I am sorry.." He lay his hand on his younger brothers shoulder. But Mateo slapped him away scolding "Fuck you! This is what you wanted! Why don'tyou just go back to Italy and pretend we arent your family and forget everyone here! You'regood at that!!" He then stomped off to his father's room. Francesco sighed. He did to forgive and move on if he and Mateo would ever get along.. Or maybe Mateo was right.. He should go home and forget everyone here.. Including Sally..


	39. writers block

Lightning walked into the school, work. He began heading to his office when he heard Tex call out, "Lightnin! Hey come over to my office once you get settled in!" A few students heard that and snickered and joked about him being sent to the office. It was funny. Anyways, Lightning put his few things in his office then headed over to see Tex greeting "Morning Tex. Hope eveything is alright?.." He said nervously. Tex nodded and sat down in his fairly oversized leather chair. "Well kinda. Cruz is back in town. Might be over here later in the day. I want to hear you tell me that it won't be a problem. Workin with Cruz?" Lightning shook his head answering "No. Not at all." "Good.. I'm gonna ask her to once I see her. Now she's my racer Light? I don't want no trouble between the two of you.. and... If I gotta fire one of y'all?.." Lightning sighed with a disappointing face, "Yeah.. I know." Tex nodded. "Alright. How is Sally?" Tex asked. Lightning nodded answering "Good. Things are good at home. Thanks for the uh... the warning..." Lightning turned to leave but Tex stopped him saying "Hey Light, it's been a long time sense Wheel well burnt down.. And I'm sorry for that.. But do you and Sally have any plans for the property?" Lightning shrugged answering "I?.. I don't know?.. I've tried getting Sally to rebuild but?.. She says she doesn't want to?..' Tex nodded and took off his huge cowboy hat and placed it on the desk "Well.. I have an offer than.. I'd like to buy the property." Lightning stared.. Sell Wheel well?.. or what was left of it?.. Lightning shook his head "That would be up to Sally and?.. i don't think it's for sale?" Tex sighed explaining "Well do talk to her for me? I would love to make a deal. It wouldn't be some hotel again but my own personal home. So when I'm here with the school I just have my own place." Lightning stared. He couldn't imagine Sally would wanna sell. "Don't hold your breath. Sally loved that place. But I'll tell her you're interested." "Thanks Light." Lightning then left to his office for the day...

Now Lightning did mostly paperwork all day. When lunch came around he headed to the cafeteria today. On his way he stopped in the hall and called Sally to check up on her,

 _Hey Stickers. How's work?_

"Slow. But that's normal. How are things at home?"

 _Colt is playing, Landon's asleep and I'm rocking Ece right now._

"I love you Sally."

 _I love you to. thanks for callin Light. It's nice to have a real conversation mid day._

"Hey Tex wanted me to talk to you about something with Wheel well."

 _Oh? What is it?_

"Well.. You know I'll talk to you about it when I'm home."

 _Okay? So... Cruz is back in town.._

"I know.."

 _You do?_

"Tex told me. She's coming to the school to train and get back into shape probably..How did you know?"

 _You know?,_ _don't see why she couldn't do that in Florida honestly._

Well she avoided that question.

"Are you sure it's gonna be okay? Me working here? Believe me, the work isn't my favorite. I will quit if I need to?"

 _No, Tex needs you around I'm sure. I can... Trust you.._

The way she said it just.. wasn't completely believable.

" I promise I feel nothing for, toward, with or from Cruz. I swear it."

 _Okay. You really need to stop asking me that. Oh, Landon is waking up. Better go babe._

"I'll see you tonight."

 _See you tonight_...

Lightning headed inside the cafeteria where he noticed a few students snickering and looking at some video on their phones. As he passed he noticed it was something to do with Storm. Storm and his army boyfriend. Lightning sat amongst the other teachers and employees. Looking at some things on his phone before he glanced at the door and saw Cal, Strip and.. Cruz walk in. He sighed. He was still furious with her. Cruz looked different. Maybe not exactly physically. Her hair was beautiful brown with the lighter highlights. She had on a yellow tight shirt and black running tights. Like usual. He watched as Tex came up to her and said a few things. Cruz glanced at Lightning across the room. Lightning turned away. Still just angry with that woman. Which was silly sense he didn't want to actually be with her anyway!? But the next thing he knew, Cruz was standing right in front of him. Lightning slowly looked at her from her feet all the way up to her eyes. Her very sad and depressing eyes. She stared. It was quiet. Finally Lightning said something, "Hey?..." Cruz frowned and asked quietly "Hey.. Can?.. Can I sit with you?.." Lightning sighed before answering "Uh.. Sure.." Cruz slowly sat down next to him. leaving some good space between them. "So um.. How are?.. How are Sally and the kids?.." she asked almost nervously. Lightning nodded answering "Good. And everything is good with.. With my marriage now." Cruz just stared with some slight tears in her eyes.

Lightning's hand was on the table. Cruz stared at it almost uncomfortably. Then she stood up with the tears gathering so much and asked "Do you hate me?.." Lightning frowned and hesitated answering. Which sent her off crying. Lightning tried stopping her, "Cruz! Cruz wait!.." he stood up and the chair fell behind him with a loud **_BANG!_**! Students and teachers stared at Lightning. Then Lightning noticed the stare Tex was giving. Almost like a disapproving father. Tex sighed and walked away with a frown. Lightning stared at the ground. He knew he was going to lose his job over Cruz unless he did something to make things between them at least seem better...

Cruz was crying in the women's bathroom. Wiping her tears and trying to get herself together. She loved Lightning and it was hard to face him. Especially sense ge was so angry with her. Cruz wiped her face and dried it. Taking a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom where she immediately froze seeing Lightning stand outside of it. Lightning stared, his back against the wall and arms crossed. Cruz held it together and asked "Oh.. What?.. What do you want?.." Lightning shook his head explaining "Nothing. But this isn't going to work is it?.. Working around each other?" Cruz's eyes widened. "What else can we do?" She asked. Lightning shrugged answering "I can quit.." "I don't think that's needed?.. Just.. Just?.. Give me space." Lightning sighed. He's heard that before. But he nodded in agreement and watched Cruz walk off. But as Cruz left, she knew he still cared. If Sally wasn't around he seemed less cold. Less bitter.. But he chose Sally.. But he came after her to?.. Lightning stood outside the restroom and waited to check on her. Kinda. So maybe he still cared...

Lightning walked inside of his home, one baby fussing, one sleeping and Colton playing with some toys in the corner. "Hey buddy." Lightning greeted his oldest. Colt stood up slowly then hobbled over to his father. "Sal!? I'm home babe!" he called. Sally appeared holding a fussy Ece. "Hey baby." Sal greeted and walked closer, Kissing Lightning's cheek. Lightning smiled asking "Good day?" Sally shrugged and bounced Ece. "Here. let me take her." Lightning replied as he reached out for his daughter. "Thanks Light. I'll get dinner ready." She rushed off. Lightning smiled watching Sally walk away. He loved watching her walk away. Lightning walked into the kitchen holding Ece and Colton following. Sally washed up and began to dish up food. She remebered Lightning and her phone conversation earlier and asked "So what was it about Wheel well? With Tex?" Lightning sat down answering "Yeah um.. Tex was asking if you'd sell the property? I told him probably not. I mean you love that place." Sally sighed and corrected "Loved.. Wheel well isn't there anymore Light?." Lightning stared. Surprised. "Why don't?.. Don't we sell it to him? I don't want to deal with it?" Sally explained. Lightning frowned some but remained silent. Sally turned and asked "So did you see Cruz?" "Well. Yeah?... But?.." "But what?" she asked. Lightning stared a moment before he sighed answering "She's just... doesn't?.. She's having a hard time. She's hurting." Sally rolled her eyes and snarled "She deserves to hurt." Lightning didn't say anything else for a moment and took a second to think.

He stood up and walked over to his wife. Sally began cutting up vegetables for a salad. Lightning stood behind her and asked "Why don't you come by my office tomorrow for lunch? We can?.. Have lunch.." Sally raised a brow as he said that very suspiciously replying "Have lunch? Is that all? Because that tone implies maybe something more?... Stimulating?" she said with a smile. Lightning shrugged "Well I can't help if it?..Leads to anything you know?.. Just lunch." he said innocently. Sally snickered a but as she set dinner onto the table. "Let me get the kids all set up and check on Landon." Sally said walking off. Lightning grabbed Ece a bottle from the fridge and sat down feeding her. Colt came up and started mumbling "Juice..Juice dada.." Lightning smiled "Alright. Just give daddy a second okay?"

 **Going to go ahead and post this Just to give you all something to read as you could probably tell from this chapter I am experiencing serious writer's block and I feel stuck I don't understand why or how but it's like I can't write smoothly In this last chapter I'm not Sure what is missing or what I I am missing but I wasn't Feeling this chapter Hopeful and get back into it and finish the story well enough for you guys.**

 **And as for the next story I'm writing about Sally mostly and the beginning of her and Lightning relationshipI realized that they fell in love pretty quickly in the original movie then I realized the movie didn't actually show the full 5 or 6 days that lightning spent in radiator Springs. So I could try to write out the missing days as he and Sally fall in love and move forward into Dating. Or I could start where Sally's working as an attorney in LA and has her miscarriage with Ben and goes to R.Springs where she meets Light N skip to after the movie? It was in my mind earlier.**


	40. temptation

Lightning pulled up to the school the following morning. He noticed Cruz pull up and get out. He sighed as she noticed him. Cruz frowned and walked inside. Lightning knew better. He couldn't get close or it could tempt him. So he went inside and straight to his office. And work was boring as usual. Paperwork, scheduling, filing. He couldn't wait to be at of an office when Tex finally Pulled him out of this. If cruz didn't get him fired first.

'knock, knock' "Come in?" Lightning called. The door opened revealing Cal withers. "Hey, What do I owe the pleasure?" Lightning asked with a friendly smile. Cal shut the door as he answered "I want you out side today helping me with some actual lessons. If you're up for it?" Lightning stood up "Oh yeah, Anything to get out of this office!" He joked. Kinda. "Is Tex okay with that?" Cal nodded answering "I talked to him." So, Lightning followed Cal outside to the miniture racing track for the school. Two grey stock cars were there, along with about 7 students. Cal spoke loudly to the class introducing, "Okay kids! I'm sure most of you reconize Mr. Mcqueen here? He is going to be demonstrating a few things for us today. A long with me. Today, All of you get to experiance real time drafting and Passing. Both Clear and dirty passes. Any questions before we begin?" Cal asked. A few students raised their hands. Cal took a second before pointing to a young man "You. Bryan? right?" Bryon nodded putting his hand down, "Yeah, My question's for Mr. Mcqueen?" That grabbed Lightning's attention. "So? Whatever happened between you and Cruz? Everyone Can see she still has a thing? Do you?" Cal sighed and shook his head muttering, " That is?.. irrelevant... Next?" he pointed to a young blonde female student who had her hand up. She kicked the ground nervously and placed her hands behind her back asking, "Does Mr Mcqueen think of having any other affairs with other?... women?.." She bit her lips softly. Lightning looked at Cal saying, "I think my buddy Cal here, meant questions re garding the lesson?.." he corrected. Cal nodded adding " Yes! Thank you." Another student raised her hand, Cal pointed to her. "Will we be in one of the stock cars alone?. with Mr. Mcqueen?... Because I don't know if I feel safe..." She admitted. Cal and Lightning looked at each other. That hurt and kinda infuriated Lightning. But... he sighed as Cal answered "No one... Geez.. Look, whoever doesn't want to be in the same Car as Mcqueen has the right to wait to ride or drive along with me? Okay?" The blonde student smiled Snickering "I'll ride alone with Mr. Mcqueen." A few students snickered and laughed at that. "Alright! That's enough!" Cal scolded, making his students quiet. "Hannah right?" Cal asked refering to the blonde. She nodded. "Right, Hannah with me. Jonathan with McQueen." Cal instructed firmly!...

After the lesson, students headed back inside and Cal and Lightning walked and chatted, "Hey thanks for gettin me out of that office Cal. Really nice being outside and behind the wheel again." Cal smiled replying "Ofcorse! I miss it to. I mean the real thing not? Teaching these kids?" They chuckled a bit. They walked up to the doors where Cal stopped Lightning asking "Hey?.. What are you gonna do about it? Cruz? She's?.. Different?.." Lightning frowned admitting "I don't know?.. i have to play it safe because of Sally and the students?.. I can't risk anything anymore?.. I think i?.. I just have to let Cruz?.. Drag herself through this?" Cal nodded. It was aweful but probably for the best. The two walked inside where they parted ways, "Bye Cal, I'll see you again later!" Lightning called, "YoYou to mcQueen! Remember, play it safe!". Lightning made it to his office where he was a little started to find Cruz sitting and waiting. Lightning sighed and stepped inside. He shut the door and sternly asked "What are you doing here again Cruz?" Cruz looked as if she was about to cry. Her brown eyed all big and glossy, her facial expression was one of fear and heart break and maybe a yearning of some kind.. He stood next to her, looking down at her.. It was silent for a moment. Lightning kept a hard glare but let out a deep breath with a frown explaining "You can't come in here.. You have to stop.." He turned away. Cruz stood up and in a begging and cracking voice replied "I.. I loved you Lightning?.. You can't expect me to just forget you?.." She stood up and touched his shoulder softly. Lightning shook his head explaining "No, Cruz. I have Sally. I love her. You can't do this anymore? Okay?.."

Cruz sighed asking "Do what anymore?.." Lightning turned facing her and shrugged snarling "This!? Come here? Alone? into my office and try to make me do things with you?!" he was angry. And Cruz knew she could get him. "I didn't make you try to do anything?..." She muttered. Then she raised a brow asking So?.." She started and shrugged with only one shoulder in a slow and sexy way.. "You want me?.. to stop?..." She asked as her hand rubbed his shoulder, "Stop?.. Making you feel good?..." She flirted as her finger brushed the collar of his shirt and them traced down his chest.. his stomach.. her finger stopped and pointed at his belts buckle. Lightning swallowed hard then grabbed her hand firmly. "Maybe you should make me?.. Punish me?.. Perhaps?.." She said softly.. Almost a whisper. Oh the thought ran through his mind. And oh how Cruz deserved to be punished in his mind. But Lightning took his mind away and snarled asking rudely, changing the subject, "How's your son?" Cruz's eyes widened. Then her brows lowered answering "Fine. And with my parents." A glare between the two stuck a moment before Cruz nodded saying "Fuck me." Lightning snickered and shook his head chuckling "No." Cruz nodded saying "Bite me." Lightning snickered shaking his head. Cruz became frustratingly angry with him and continued "Fuck me, bite me, kiss me, spank me, harder, slap me!? Tie me up and blind me!? Anything you can dish out and think of Mr McQueen!" Lightning just stared at her. He wouldn't and she knew it. Cruz sighed and shook her head "You know you want to?.." She turned and began leaving, but not without giving her ass a nice slap as she left and slammed the door. Lightning let out a long breath of relief once she was gone. He loved Sally. Wanted Sally. All he could do with Cruz was imagine in his mind... All those things she said.. Fuck she was making this, him, ridiculously frustrated...

Cruz went back to the gym of the school to exercise and take out her own frustration. She was hurt and angry. She loved Lightning and truly tried to be enough for him. It just wasn't enough compared to Sally. Cruz sighed and stopped working out taking a moment to think. But it just made her hurt. "I gotta get out of here." she whispered to herself. Cruz grabbed her bag and headed out where Cal noticed her leaving and rushed over asking"Cruz! Where you headed?" Cruz reluctantly answered "Just need a drink. Please leave me alone.." And she left...

Now Cruz and Lightning saw eachother the following day. Cruz wore these extremely tight pants and a sports bra with a jacket. Lightning had walked by the gym with Cal abd noticed her slowly unzip it and reveal the tight and sexy sports bra, grabbing his attention for a moment with a glance. Cruz noticed ane glanced at him to. So Lightning quickly turned away.

The following day Cruz figured she could get his attention again so she wore a paor of tight black pants and a black tight crop top t shirt. She knew she could drive him wild if she played this right. So that day Cruz made her way to Lightning's office.

Lightning was sitting at his desk and looked up at Cruz. His eyes widened a little at her. Seeing her crop top threw him off. "Cruz?.." He muttered. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Cruz shrugged and revealed a paper from behind her back. She walked closer and placed it on the desk. "Need you to sign this. It's.. Just a class thing. For the students. Tex wants you and I to do a class together. Need you to sign off." Lightning took the paper and raised a brow as he read over it before explaining "First off Cruz? this is a permissions slip for a student?.. Second? Tex would have come to me first? So this is a set up, what do you want?" he growled. Cruz sighed and leaned onto his desk with her face close to his. Lightning swallowed hard and nervously as she stared into his eyes and softly asked in a sexy seductive tone, "Would you mind signing my permission slip Mr McQueen?.." Lightning's brows lowered as he pointed to the door ordering "Get out." firmly..

The next day, Cruz tried something else. She wore her race suit. Whatever, they weren't so flattering or anything to a women's body. But as she passed Lightning in the hall alone, she slammed his back against the wall and in his face she stared. Gazed. Then she leaned into his ear and whispered "I'm not wearing anything under this suit for you.." Then walked away, swaying her hips. Letting Lightning's imagination run wild...

Again another day, Cruz tried seducing Lightning by doing something or rather wearing something she knew that because of Sally.. Lightning couldn't resist. Cruz knocked on Lightning's office door. "Come in.." Right afted he said that, he wished he asked who it was first. Cruz opened the door immediately greeting in a low soft tone, "Good morning Mr McQueen.." His eyes set on her and he quickly muttered under his breath "Oh fuck." As he stared at her.. What she wore.. It took his breath away. She wore her hair up in a thick bun, a gold necklace around her neck, a kinda see through but not quitr see through white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the shirt tucked in a tight, tan skirt thst stopped right above her knees and sheer black stockings, and black pumps. Just like Sally use to wear all the time. "Please go." Lightning asked quickly. Cruz stepped closer and shrugged asking "Why? I want to talk." She walked closer and sat down in the chair across from his. Lightning stared at her a moment. Cruz crossed one leg over the other. Giving him a bit of a peak of her upper thigh..

Her perfect glossy and smootb skin.. "What is it?. Or.. What do you do.. do you want to talk about?.." He said stuttering. Cruz smiled. She had him flustered. "Well... About?.. Us?.." She said. Lightning moved around, adjusting himself in his seat. He cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably. Cruz continued "Tell me what I have to do to?.. Make you truly happy? Because.. Wow?" She stopped and rubbed her head. "This bun is to tight?.. It's actually giving me a headache?.." She then proceeded to take it down and let her brown hair fall down. She knew it teased him. Lightning sighed and shook his head. Cruz then leaned up, showing her cleavage some, "Come on Lightning... I'm all yours.. Just take me.. Right here.." She then stood up and walked around the desk, Lightning cleared his throat and replied "No?.. No, I think you should leave." His eyes watched as her body came closer, Cruz wrapped her hands around his shoulders and sat down on his lap. Lightning swallowed hard and his brows lowered as he snarled "Get off me." Cruz made a pouting face and replied "Oh come on baby. Stop talking.." She put her index finger on his lips. Lightning sighed. the temptation building.

Suddenly a knock on the door, "McQueen, I got the official report from wheel wells accident." SHERIFF!! The door began to open! Lightning shoved Cruz down and she fell with a loud **_THUMP_**! "Ow!" She yiped! Lightning stood up as sheriff walked in a foot or so. Cruz was hidden behind the desk. Sheriff cleared his throat and said "Sorry to bother you at work. Feels funny saying that." He chuckled. "I got the report. Though you might wanna see it first." He began to step closee bur Lightning stopped him saying "No, no! I'm.. I got it." He quickly walked around the desk and over to his friend. He took the paper. Sheriff sighed explaining "It was an accident. I know we all thought Storm might of had something to do with it but.. It was an accident." Lightning nodded "Thanks Sheriff.. Um.. You look thirsty. Have you kept yourself hydrated? Why don't you go and um.. Go down to the cafeteria?.. Great drinks! Lots of water!" Lightning tried to persuade. Sheriff shrugged.

Now as Cruz hid behind the desk, she thought of a way to cause havoc on Lightning and Sally without actually doing anything. Cruz messed her hair up quickly and took her heel off and one the stockings. then put her shoe back on, unbuttoned her top blouse button.

Sheriff sighed and explained "Need you or Sally to sign off on the report stating you got it." Lightning nodded replying "Yeah, yeah.. You know, Sally will want to see ut before anything is signed so.. Why don't you go and"-"Oh!?.." Cruz said as she stood up and acted surprised to see Sheriff. Sheriff and Lightning stared at Cruz. Lightning's face turned pale. Cruz let out a deep breath and walked by the two men saying "I am qore out... Sorry... I should go right?.." and she left. Lightning quickly trued explaining "This is not what it looks like Sheriff I swear!" Sheriff sighed making a disapproving face. He slowly muttered "I.. I should go too.. Um.. I'll.. Drop this off to Sally later.." he patted Lightning's back and left. Lightning shook his head then in anger slammed the door loudly! "Fuck!" Oh he was mad! Mad at Cruz! Sexually frustrated with that woman! Sally would know.. She would find out. Sheriff would mention it becuase everyone favored Sally over him. Especially after his affair became known.


	41. could be happy

The school was letting out. Teachers finishing cleaning up and getting ready for the weekend. Lightning was doing the same. Finishing up his paperwork. Tex stopped by and knocked first before coming in. "Hey, almost done there Light?" he asked. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah just a few more things." Tex nodded back and left. Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes just before The door slammed open and Sally yelled "What the hell was she doing with you Lightning!?" Lightning immediately stood up and put up his hands explaining "Woah hey!? Sal, I can explain.." Sally threw her purse at the desk which made Lightning jump a little, "Sally please listen baby.." Sally walked or stomped closer and yelled as her eyes began tearing up "I don't even want to hear it! I am sick of being played by you and your games with her!?" She grabbed his phone and threw it at him! It hit his shoulder hard then fell to the ground. Sally continued screaming as she began crying "I thought you were finally happy!" Lightning shook his head and tried to explain "Sally nothing happened. I promise you! I love you and I'd never do that to you"- "But you did!!" She interrupted! That hurt. It hurt seeing her so broken at the snap of a finger. "Sally please.. I promise.. Just listen to my side of this!?" He begged loudly! Suddenly Tex and a few other teachers heard the fight and showed up at the door. Sally and Lightning glanced at them.

Tex cleared his throat and asked cautiously "You two?..uh?.. Can I?.." But he couldn't find the words. Lightning sighed and replied "I'm sorry, it's a misunderstanding.. We should go.. You shouldn't have to hear this.." He came around and grabbed Sally's arm and tried to pull her to leave but was stopped with a sudden **_SLAP_** to the face! The small crowd at the door gasped! Sally turned to her husband scolding "Don't touch me!" Then glanced at Tex and saw she was embarrassing Lightning but was furious with what she thought happened, "You know they should hear this!? Tex should know what an awful and distrustful and disloyal and disgusting disgrace of a man he has here! Sleeping with her like everything we worked so hard to fix between us was nothing!?" Lightning just stared at the ground and took it. He knew he couldn't fight her. "Where did you fuck her this time Light!? Your desk!? Because that's so sanitary!? You know that breaks code!?...Where!? Where did you this time McQueen!?" She yelled and shoved his chest! Sally was crying hard, tears falling from her face! Lightning hadn't said a word. Tex spoke up "Sally dear?.. Why don't you take a breather down stairs.." Sally glanced at Tex then Lightning before pushing through the people at the door and leaving. Lightning still stared down at the floor. Tex sighed and motioned for the few people to go on.They did. Lightning explained to his boss and friend, "I didn't do anything this time.. It really is just?..A misunderstanding?.." Tex nodded and walked closer to McQueen saying "I truly hope so.." before asking "Can I offer some advice?" Lightning didn't answer but awaited for the advice. Tex thought a moment before continuing "Quit. Quit while your ahead Light.." He touched Lightning's shoulder."You understand?.." Tex asked. Lightning knew what he meant by _quit._ Tex meant for him to quit his job at the school, terminating his relationship with Cruz. Lightning nodded once. Then Tex left. Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes. Now he had to go down to Sally and truly try to explain...

Lightning ran down to find Sally but found she had already left. so Lightning went straight home where he walked in slowly.. He passed the kids rooms.. Colton and Landom asleep in their beds. As he walked into the master bedroom, ge saw Ece asleep in a bed and Sally laying in their bed crying. Lightning sighed and softly tried explaining "Sally.. Sally nothing happened." Sally sniffled. She didn't say anything which was scaring Lightning and he fely bad for this. "Sal I promise.." Sally sat up and quickly but softly snarled "No. Don't you dare promise me anything anymore.. I honestly don't even want to know what you did with her." Lightning frowned and reassured "Sally, nothing happened. It looks bad I know.. I wouldn't believe me?.. But.. Its the truth.." Sally shook her head snarling back "Sure Lightning.." "It is!?" "Right!? Because every man who has _nothing_ to hide, hides a woman be left his wife for behind his desk!?" Sally yelled! Ece began to whine so Lightning walked iver and gave her a pacifier that was next to her. Sally was hurt and really though Lightning had done things with Cruz again. Lightning stared at his wife and thought a moment before asking "What did Sheriff tell you?.. Because you haven't even heard my side of the story?" Sally instinctively rolled her eyes answering "That he saw?.. Cruz... Come out from?.. Hiding behind your desk.." She answered in a reluctant way. Lightning nodded "And that's what happened!? Nothing else!?" Sally gave a very crude glare. Lightning came close and knelt down in front of her saying "Please let me say my side of the story and explain what happened?.. Okay?.." Sally stared a moment before nodding slowly. Lightning then explained "Okay. So... Cruz.. Came into my office. She?.. uh.. She.. Tried.. teasing me..But nothing happend. She came around my desk.. Sssuuhh... Sat on.. me?.. And I told her to get off and to leave and thats when Sheriff knocked and opened the door. I panicked?.. I panicked and shoved her off of me because I was afraid of how it would look." "Or of what you did with her that you're not telling me.." Sally growled softly under her breath. Lightning sighed explaining "Nothing. I mean nothing happened Sally. I do not want her." Sally stared. She wasn't sure if she really should believe him or not. But she loved Lightning.

Sally wiped her eyes and nodded a few times. "Okay. I really, really don't want to fight with you.. So?.. If that's it?.. Thats what you?.. say happend than that's it than." Lightning was honestly just glad that seemed to he the end of it. He saw Sally was just afraid. So he sat down next to her and rubbed her knee as he reassured "I love you. I love you more than I can find the words to say. I do not want Cruz." Sally faked a smile replying "That doesn't make me feel any better.." Lightning sighed and continued "I promise you. I will never ever cheat on you again. I will always be here for you. No one else. Okay?" Sally shrugged. It hurt but it was all she could do. She didn't believe him completely even though she wanted to. But she loved him so she had to try and believe him...

The following day, Lightning woke up to the sounds of Ece crying and Sally getting up to feed her. Lightning sat up, stretched, and watched as Sally cared for the little one. "You are such a beautiful Mother Sally." he complimented. His compliment got a small smile out of Sally, which made him smile. "Why don't I make you breakfast while you feed our daughter? Then, I'll run you a hot bath and I'll take care of the boys too." Sally's brows raised "Really?" She asked in a bit of disbelief. L ightning nodded. So he did what he said. He went down and made breakfast for his wife, Colton woke up and _helped_ make breakfast half way through. While Sally ate, Lightning took care of all three children, then ran her bath as he offered. Sally was pretty thankful for it. Although she was pretty sure he was buttering her up after yesterday. Once she was out though Lightning was called into the school by Cal. It was the weekend and the call was kinda disturbing and worrisome. Lightning didn't bother explaining to Sally much what for except that Cal needed him over there pronto!

Lightning quickly parked and rushed inside and dashed toward the elevator and than his office. He saw Cal standing outside it across from the closed door sitting in a chair. Lightning rushed over asking "She still in there?" as he pointed at the door. Cal stood up nodding he answered "Yeah. She's worked up and drunk I think?.. I didn't want to call but?.. also didn't want Tex to know and she lose hee entire career over something?.. I thought we could help her?" Lightning agreed "You did good calling me." Then opened the dorr slowly. Cruz stood up from Lightning's office chair. She looked awful. A bit of make hp running. She had been crying some obviously. She was wearing a tight red tank top and tight jeans. A yellow and blue dinico jacket with sneakers on her feet. Her hair up in a pony tail. For a mess she looked good. Some how Cruz always looked good. Lightning put out his hands saying "Hey?.. Cruz what are you doing here? It's the weekend? Most everyone is off?.." Cruz shook her head answering in a whimper "I came to work out in the gym. Tex.. Tex said I could!" "Okay?.. So what happened?.. You take something?.." Cruz glared and grabbed the computer screen, picked it up and threw it at Lightning! He quickly ducked and it hit the wall behind him, shattering into pieces. Cal stood at the door and honestly didn't know what to do. Cruz yelled "I loved you! Why wasn't that enough!?" She was hurt!

Lightning stepped closer and asked "What did you do Cruz?.. what did you take?" Cruz cried loudly answering "I didn't take anything!? I.. I may have?.. Drank?.. A little.." Lightning and Cal glanced at each other a moment. Lightning swallowed nervously replying "Okay. Cruz?.. Why don't I take you home? You need to rest this off.. This kind of behavior could get you into alot of trouble.." he tried coaxing. It seemed to be working as Cruz calmed down and her crying stopped. "Good.. Come on.. Let's go.." Lightning coaxed. Cruz glared snarling "Not until you tell me what I did wrong." "Cruz?.. Nothing.. You didn't do anything knay?" he answered. Cruz hit the desk yelling "That's Bull!" The thud echoed. Cal tried helping and speaking up "Cruz don't make me call Tex.. You should listen and go home for a while.." Cruz shook her head and looked at a photo of Lightning and Sally together on the desk. Cruz took off her jacket and tossed it asking "Is this what you want Mr McQueen?.. just skin?" She asked rudely. She then proceeded to take off her tank top. Revealing her tight black v shaped bra. Lightning and Cal both turned away. "Geez Cruz put the shirt back on!" Lightning scolded. But when he looked back Cruz was standing right in front of him. His eyes widened. Cruz snorted a laugh saying "Shut up!" Then giggled like it was funny. Lightning and Cal looked at each other again. Lightning forcefully grabbed Cruz's arm scolding "You're drunk. You need to be home now. Come.on." Cruz trued pulling her arm back but Lightning was strong. "Now that I'm drunk you see me!" she yelled. Lightning shook his head scolding again "You know better than this? Drinking? This isn't you?" Cruz felt his grip loosen and she yankyanked her arm out of his grasp. Cal apoke up again "Hey come on Cruz?.. Let's all get out of here before Tex finds out?" Cruz looked at Cal and raised a brow asking "What? no threesome?" Cal blushed red and his eyes widened and then he disappeared in the hall. Lightning immediately snarled "Stop! Stop acting like this! Cal has Megan and I have Sally!" Cruz snickered and rubbed under Lightning's chin softly. Lightning slapped her hand away gently "What am I going to do with you?.." He asked in a low and deep tone. Cruz smiled answering Bet you want to kiss me now..."

She then bopped the tip of his nose "But I will never kiss you. You know why?.." she asked. Lightning just glated at her silently. "Because you are old." She shrugged. Lightning's expression seened confused and annoyed. He probably was somewhat. Cruz was drunk and acting dumn because of it. "So, so old... And plus you?.. You are nothing but a playboy..." She added. Lightning just stared at her. At her breasts. He shook his head and sighed which Cruz replied "Awe.. See.. I know you want this.." She traced her breasts then took the strap frok her left shoulder and pushed it down. Fuck yes it was tempting but he would be faithful to Sally. "You're drunk. Nothing can happen while your drunk." he scolded. Cruz raised a brow and smiled asking "Than why haven't you left?.." Lightning glanced at the door and began wondering the same thing. Cruz pulled the other sides strap down and put her arms behind her back to loosen the bra from her body completely. Lightning's heart raced. This was bad! "Cruz if you do this than there is no going back!? Tex will find out!?..." she stopped. "Cruz you are a racer. You can't act like this!?" He added. Cruz glared. Cal stepped back in at this point. Lightning looked at his friend. Cruz pulled her bra straps back up and stared up at Lightning's blue eyes before mumbling "I'm..I'm sorry.." Lightning nodded. Cal asked "Should I call Tex?.." Cruz frowned at the floor. Lightning glanced at the broken computer then answered "Um.. No.. I?.. I can take the blame for the screen. But Cruz?.. Cruz this has to stop. Stop coming in here, stop teasing me, stop asking me things?.. Okay?" Cruz looked at Lightning with glossy eyes. She felt like crying again. She stood up and kissed Lightning. Cal stared watching as Lightning didn't immediately pull away. But Lightning gently pushed Cruz away then scolded "Stop. Don't touch me again." It hurt Cruz hearing that. Cal motioned saying "Come on.. I'll.. Get her a ride home." Lightning agreed and watched Cruz leave with Cal. Lightning sat down in his office chair and just thought about things. What he should do with this job.. Tex was right. he should quit. That way Cruz could race and he could be with Sally and Sally could be happy...


	42. a bag of cheetos and tissues that smell

So the weekend passed. Lightning lay in bed early monday morning. Suddenly he felt a hand shaking him gently "Light, Light get up? You're gonna be late for work?" Sally exclaimed. Lightning groaned a but with a sigh. "What's wrong?" Sally asked. Lightning sat up answering "I don't feel so good... think I'll stay home today.." Sally raised a brow asking "Oh?.. What's wrong?" Lightning shrugged answering "Just feel sick. Headache and in my chest." Sally nodded "Alright. I'll still take the kids to the sitter. That way you can rest. I gotta go to the office. Love you." "Love you to Sal." Sally smiled and left the room. Lightning lay back down. Truthfully he quit work over the weekend. He just hadn't told Sally yet. She would think it was all because of Cruz. Kinda was. But it kinda felt good quitting! No more office work, no more stuck in a room all day. It felt nice. He was free. Maybe for a full retirement even...

After dropping off the kids off at the sitter, Sally went to the diner to grab herself a coffee before headed to the court house. What Lightning didn't know is that Sally herself was working on quitting all her jobs completely now officially too. Sally stood at the counter greeting all her friends from town. Flo asked "The usual baby?" Sally nodded with a smile "Thanks Flo." Flo disappeared and came back giving Sally her cup to go. "Mmm best coffee in town Flo." Sal complimented. She turned and immediately bumped right into a man spilling the coffee all over him and floor! The man yiped yelling "Dio Santo Madonna!" The Italian accent! "Oh my gosh!? Francesco!? I didn't know you were right behind me!? Fuck! Are you okay!?" she asked as she grabbed a bunch of napkins ans began patting his chest and stomach with them. Francesco breathed heavily from.the hot drinks sting replying "Francesco will be okay...Please.." He took the napkins. "Thank you.." He added. Sally nodded and faked an embarrassing smile. Francesco patted his lower shirt and pants dry some to then asked "I should have not been standing so close. I saw you walk in and had to greet you." he explained. Sally really smiled now replying "Oh? Thanks Francesco. You were always so sweet." Francesco smiled asking "I would like to take you to dinner. One last time. You and your husband." "But?.. We already had dinner one last time?" She reminded. Francesco nodded adding "Well one more one last time could not hurt anyone? I'm gonna stay for this last weekend. Cruise night? Ci?" He asked. Sally nodded "Oh yeah! I forgot about it actually?.. Alot has gone on.." She muttered. Francesco snickered "I bet. Call me sometime Miss Sally. I leave Sunday morning." Sally watched Francesco leave before getting another coffee and leaving herself...

Lightning heard the door bell ring. He sighed. Hoping whoever it was would just go away. But it rang again. Lightning sighed and groaned then got up and put on a shirt and slipped on his pants. He walked down and it rang again "Coming!" He called. He opened the door and was shoved into the house roughly by Cruz! The door slammed shut then she yelled "Why did you quit!?" Lightning only yelled back "Get out of my house!? What are you doing here!? I can't risk you being here!?" Cruz was wearing a long brown trench coat. She slapped Lightning across the face then held his jaw and ordered "Admit it! Admit you want me.." Lightning pushed her back gently. Cruz loosened her coat and dropped it to the ground! Lightning stared at her completely naked body. "Fuck.. Get out!" He yelled loudly! Cruz crossed her arms.. Her naked and beautiful body in front of him. Oh how tempting this was! "Come on Mr McQueen. I want you." Lightning stared and it was obvious his body began wanting hers. This was bad. So bad! "Come on Mr McQueen.. Don't resist what you obviously want.." Cruz said so sexy. Then she walked super close and pressed her body to his. She wrapped her arms around and grabbed his ass with each hand. Grinding her nakes nody ahainst his boner. Lightning shook his head and ordered "Go. I don't want you, I don't like this, I can't help it okay? Now get out of my house!" Cruz grabbed his phone from his pocket and backed away. She smiled. ",Give it back!" Lightning snarled like a child. Cruz giggled and looked over toward the kitchen.

Still fully naked she answered "Not until we have a drink." The way she was acting, she probably already had a few. Lightning sighed and followed Cruz to the kitchen where she grabbed out some alcohol from the cabinet. "I remember where the good stuff is though... The stuff I really want to swallow.." She said as she stared at his pants. Lightning blushed and felt a warm feeling over his entire body. He shook out of it and scolded "That's enough! Get out of ny house Cruz! And give me back my phone!" Cruz only laughed and drank striaght from the bottle. "What?.. this old phone?" She asked. She then took a selfie of herself holding the drink. "I got an idea! Why don't we take this to the bedroom!" She then ran off, up the stairs. Lightning sighed and followed up there and walked into his bedroom. Cruz plopped down on the bed and even spilt some of alcohol on the bedding. "That's enough Cruz. Leave." He ordered again. Cruz drank and took another selfie. "Why can't you just let loose and fuck me Mr McQueen?" She teased. Lightning growled explaining "I am happiky married to Sally! I love her! I chose her! It has and will be Sally!" "Only because you met her first.. Should have met me back then.." Cruz mumbles. Lightning immediately snapped "Back then!? You would have been what!? Twelve!? You were a kid when I met Sally Cruz!? Don't you hear how that sounds!?" Cruz shrugger and spread her legs. Rubbing the bottle between them "Come on Mr McQueen.. Take it all off..." Lightning was frustrated. "If you won't leave than I will." He snarled and began leaving. "Wait!.. Wait or.. Or?.. Or! I'll send these to Sally!" Lightning stopped. He turned now furious. Not attracted to Cruz whatsoever now! "Blackmail!?" He yelled in question. Cruz frowned but then smiled "Please fuck me Mr McQueen.." "You are drunk!" he yelled again. Cruz frowned and set down the bottle down. She then played on his phone a moment. Lightning sighed and begged "Cruz please don't do this... You know this is wrong... Please.." He begged. Cruz glared and held the phone in her hands and suddenly it was a tone. Lightning sighed "Cruz stop please!?" Suddenly the phone was answered "Hello?" It was Sally. Cruz replied "Hello Miss Sally." Lightning knew this was bad now.. Sally wouldn't believe him..

"Cruz?.. What are you doing with Lightning's phone?..." Cruz snorted a bit answering "Oh I'm with him now. Say Hi Lightning." Lightning didn't say anything. Sally asked "Lightning? Are you serious?!" She was mad. He had to say something "No, Sally listen. Cruz is drunk and came to the house an"-"She's in our house again!?" Sally interrupted. Lightning tried continuing "She came here uninvited! I swear! You know what, I'm leaving and heading to your office. I don't have my phone." Cruz spoke up then "No he's not bye!" And hung up and tossed the phone. Cruz then jumped on Lightning to stop him from leaving! Lightning immediately yelled "What the fuck is wrong with you!? Get off of me!" he ordered. Cruz whined "But we haven't done anything yet?" Lightning rolled over and forced Cruz ubder him and he held her wrist down. "That's it! Now fuck me please!" She begged. Lightning shook his head a little confused. "What else are you taking!?" He noticed her pupils. She was on more than alcohol. "Harder than ever please.." Cruz begged. Lightning shook his head again then got up snd grabbed his phone. "You are coming with me someplace... More private Cruz.." He said softly. Cruz smiled "Where?" Almost excited. Lightning tossed one of his shirts to her and a pair of Sally's panties.Felt bad bur had to. Cruz got dressed. "Let's just go.." He mumbled. Cruz, disoriented and dazed gladly went with Lightning. He drove down town and to the court house. Lightning got out and explained "I gotta do one little thing before we go... Stay in the car.. Don't go anywhere.." Cruz nodded. But Lightning took the keys just in case.

Lightning walked in and straight to Sally's office where she was packing up her things. "Sal.." He called at thw door. Sally glared at him and immediately scolded "How dare you!" She slammed her papers on the desk loudly. Lightning quickly tried to explain "Wait a minute just listen! I love you and I will never sleep with anyone else! Cruz came to the house on her own! Nothing happened because I don't want her!" Sally rolled her eyes yelling "How can I believe you!? You're probably just saying that to get away with all of this again!" Lightning shook his head explaining "No!? I promise! Besides Cruz is drunk and on something!? Please! I didn't know who else to go to without getting her into trouble!?" Sally raised a brow asking "What does that mean?.." Lightning sighed "Cruz.. She's down in the suv..She needs help?.." "You brought her here!? to me!!?" Sally yelled! Lightning replied "You are the only legal person I know that can tell me where to take her that won't ruin her career!? Cruz is in a bad place ans just needs help to get back on track!" Sally snickered "You wanna know where to take her? Take her off a cliff." she snarled. Lightning sighed and frowned. Sallt stared. He was helpless without her. "If she is really on something she needs a doctor? And a dam good lawyer. I'm suing her." "What!?" Lightning asked. Sally shrugged. "That bitch is a home wrecker. If she is on drugs and pills that was her choice. You have a family Lightning. Time to choose them and let whatever happens to Cruz happen." Lightning felt so bad about all of this. Sally would ruin Cruz's life... Or at the least her career...

Lightning grabbed Sally's hand and begged "Please don't do this.. Cruz is in a dark place... She needa help?.. Not this?.." Sally glared and asked "Whose side are you on?" Lightning sighed and began answering but Sally held her hand up, stopping him. "Racing. I know. You always choose racing over everything." Lightning didn't know what to say but this, "You. I will always choose you even if I don't agree with it.. I'll.. I'll take Cruz to the hospital than.." He left. But when he got back to the suv, Cruz was gone. He looked in the back and the trunk. Gone. "Where did you go?.." He muttered as he looekd around the parking lot. It worried him. Because Cruz wasn't herself and she was intoxicated...

Cruz made her way inside the small town grocery store. She stumbled around. Grabbing a bag of cheetos opening them up right there and eating them as she stumbled through the store. People stared. Unsure what was wrong with her. Cruz wandered to the toilet paper isle and grabbed tissues. she opened them and grabbedome out. Rubbing it against her face. Keep in mind all she was wearing was a charcoal colored dress shirt of Lightning's that covered her ass and a pair of plain women's panties and no shoes. She was a mess. A woman on the isle just stared. But then someone truly recognized her. The Italian man passed by and noticed her. He stopped and stared at her a moment. Kinda laughed then walked over to her greeting "Um?.. Long night? Rough morning? What is the deal?" Mateo asked. Cruz stared and showed him the tissue "It is so soft!?.. Look! These ones smell so good." She smelled one. Mateo chuckled and took the box away. "Cheetos?" He asked pointing out the bag. Cruz noticed she had eaten them all and whimpered a bit. Mateo took her hand and asked "Why don't we get you back homs? hmm?" he offered. She wasn't right and was embarrassing herself unknowingly. Cruz walked with Mateo out of the store and to his car. Her hands and lips covered in chedto residue. He helped her in and he drove to the motel."Which is yours?" He asked. Cruz stared answering "They all look the same?..." Mateo sighed and nodded. "You can rest?... Whatever this is in mine. Come." He ordered. Cruz hesitantly followed and walked with Mateo to his room.

They walked inside and Mateo offered "Would you like to drink? Water?" Cruz nodded with a frown. Mateo grabbed some water than walked over and handed her the bottle. Cruz sipped it as she sat on the end of the bed. Mateo knew the shirt was a man's and asked "Whose shirt?" Cruz glanced at it. She had to think a moment before answering "Oh um.. Lightning's.." Mateo just stared and asked "What happened?" Cruz shook her head then stared at Mateo.Gazed into his brown eyes and his lips. The face she made was weird. "Are you?.. Alright?.." Mateo asked. Cruz leaned closer and kissed him. It wasn't the best kiss. Just a soft, odd, cheeto flavored, greasy kiss. She pulled away and they stated at each other a moment before Cruz suddenly lay back and passed out...


	43. Love you so much

Cruz woke up with a headache. She sat up. Her hair a huge mess. The taste of cheese on her lips. Wearing?.. A men's shirt and panties she didn't reconize? She looked around. "How did I get here?.." The bathroom door opened and.. Mateo stepped out. Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Cruz covered her eyes scolding "What are you doing!?" Mateo chuckled answering "Well? I was taking a shower?.." Cruz was embarrassed and asked "Please tell me we?.. We didn't?.." Mateo walked to his luggage answering "No. Trust me? That. You would have remembered." Cruz peeked through her hands and watched hos drop the towel on the floor! Giving her a view of his firm and git ass. Cruz screamed ans tossed a pilllow at Mateo yelling "Put on some clothes!" Mateo laughed and did aa she asked. "You are such a strange woman Cruz." Cruz sighed seeing it was safe to look now. Mateo sat next to her and then licked his finger. Cleaning the cheeto powder from around her lips. Cruz was extremely embarrassed. "What happened last night?" The Italian asked. Cruz frowned admitting "I just was.. Really down and.. And I did some things I shouldn't have.. God I hope no one saw me?.." She muttered. Mateo chuckled saying "As far as I know, you weren't seen by anyone besides me that actually knows who you are?." Cruz nodded. Thankful of that.

Mateo chuckled continuing "This one time, my brother got drunk in a bar. He was with a few women. He embarrassed himself pretty good. He drank so much that he puked on one the women and in her purse. Then puked on his way out.. To his car.. Everywhere.. It was great." He laughed. Cruz raised a brow replying "That is awful?" Mateo shrugged "He is brother. We don't get along. It was funny for me." Cruz gave a weird look tp Mateo. A kinda _Okay?..._ Kinda look. Mateo crawled over top of Cruz. She blushed and stared. Confused. What was he doing? Mateo stood over Cruz now as she lay on her back. Mateo truly thought she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Even as a mess. "Let's do dinner." He exclaimed. Cruz was so confused and asked "Dinner? But?.. Why?" Mateo smiled explaining "I am a gorgeous man?.. You are a gorgeous woman?.. kinda goes together?.." Cruz frowned. She thought of Lightning.. He hated her.. "Okay..". Cruz acdepted. Mateo smiled "Tomorrow night? Give us time to prepare." Cruz confused again asked "Prepare?.." Mateo nodded explaining "You will need to prepare for a very fun night chica." Cruz's brows lowered and she hit Mateo's chest. Her eyes widened.. His hard... Hard chest.. "You like?" He asked. Cruz stared at his brown eyes. "You did kiss me last night." he added. Cruz squealed "What!?" Mateo nodded. Cruz could not believe the way she acted. She frowned and apologized "I am so sorry Mateo.." Mateo shrugged "I am use to it." Cruz just stared at him. It was kinda weird. "Let me get you some clothes before you leave." He offered. Mateo walked over and hrabbed some swaet pants of his own. He was small and fit and muscular. Cruz was fit but curvy and round in places. Made her able to wear clothes for men sometimes. "Thanks.." She muttered as she slipped the swearpants on. Mateo smiled and brushed her hair back "I look forward to tomorrow night Cruz." Cruz nodded and left. Feeling so ashamed and embarrassed...

Lightning threw his phone across the room with a growl! He was trying to get ahold of Cruz. Sally immediately yelled "What is wrong with you!? Why do you act like you care about Cruz so much!?" Lightning only yelled back at Sally "She was drunk!? On something I swear!? She left and went wandering around Sally!? Who knows what happened to her!?" "Who cares!? She came into my house to my husband and tried to get between us again!? Does that really not bother you at all!?" She asked. Lightning sighed replying "She could have gotten picked up by anyone!? She is a celebrity and she was drunk!? What if some perverted freak picks her up!?" Sally rolled her eyes and snarled "What if it was Ben? Or Francesco?" Lightning shook his head and snarled back "Oh come on Sally?" "No you come on! You know you would hate me if I dare continued to see one of them naked in our house!?" She yelled. Lightning only yelled back "Because!?.. Stop that! God!? Why are you so infuriating!? This isn't about revenge or sex or anything!? Cruz is out there alone!? She was drunk and if anything happens to her"-"What!? Than what!? What are you going to do!? Leave me?!" Sally loudly interrupted! Lightning growled frustrated! "Why are you such a bitch lately!?" He yelled. Sally's eyes widned as she then yelled "Are you kidding me!? Me!? I'm not the one who took someone's husband away!" Lightning yelled "But you fucked another man so quit acting so innocent!" Sally only snarled back "I did not continue an affair for years!" "A year!? it was like a year!?" Lightning corrected! Sally shook her head and yelled "Why are we even talking about this!? This is her Lightning!? Cruz is doing this to us!" "What are you talking about!?" he asked rudely. Sally yelled back "She wants this!? She wants to tear us apart and you are letting her!?" Lightning rubbed his eyes before yelling "I am not!? I am trying to distance myself from her!? That's why I quit my job at the school!?" Sally's eyes widened "You quit?.." Lightning sighed and frowned a bit nodding. "What?.. What happened?.." Sally asked like she was about to cry. Lightning swallowed hard explaining "Um.. Cruz kept?.. Coming into my office and.. I had to quit." Sally shook her head and snarled "That is harrassment. That bitch... I hope she never comes back." She then began crying and went into the bathroom. Slamming the door and locking it. Lightning sighed. Cruz was getting them all worked up over nothing...

So Lightning left. He needed the space. Things were to heated at home and he was seriously worried about Cruz. He went to the diner where "Oh my god.." Cruz was there. Sunglasses on. A jacket and tight leggings. Lightning walked over and ordered "Get up." Cruz sighed saying "I'm not done with my coffee.." Lightning only snarled "You don't usually like coffee? Now come on. We need to talk." Cruz ignored him. Lightning had enough and grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her to the bathroom where he forced her inside. No one else was in the mens room. Cruz snapped "What is wrong with you?!" Lightning snarled "What is wrong with you!? Do you remember anything from last night!?" Cruz shrugged and took off her glasses. Lightning only continued his lecture "I've had it with your games?! And Sally?.. Oh ho ho, Sally wants to sue you!.. I don't think I can stop her Cruz?" Cruz nodded. "You keep coming to me and making me think things that I can not shake and can not risk Sally!?... God you just?..." Lightning shook his head. Cruz asked "Why did you pull me in here?.." Lightning snickered "Becuase you are being reckless!?" Cruz nodded then asked "Is that the only reason?.." she grabbed his pants right on his member.. Gripping him firmly then rubbing. She leaned her face into his chest. She must of showered. She smelled good. He smelled good. Cruz kissed his neck.. His chin.. Getting him worked up in places. He moaned a bit. Cruz bit his ear lobe then whispered asking "Did you come here for a?.. Release?.." Lightning let out a deep breath then grabbed her hair firmly and pulled it back. Cruz moaned a little quietly. Oh how Lightning wanted exactly what she asked but.. He couldn't. Lightning pushed Cruz away gently then fixed his shirt, his pants and said "Glad you're okay.. You need to look out for yourself better..." And then he left. Cruz sighed with a frown. She wasn't happy.. She wished she could be happy..

Lightning went back home where things were still bad. Sally was washing dishes in the kitchen.. The way she was scrubbing.. She was pissed off still. "Sally..." he sighed. Sally ignored him. Lightning stepped closer before continuing "Sally... Please look at me?.." she didn't. "I'm sorry.. I?.. Please forgive me?.. I didn't mean to? Call you names and treat you so badly earlier.." Sally sighed and stopped and turned and looked at him replying "I'm done. I'm done hearing her name and seeing her. I have had it!" Lightning nodded listening, "I don't want to ever hear her name or anything!? I don't want you to ever think about her or come home with her here?.. I... I don't want her to exist!?" She was crying. Lightning nodded answering "Okay. Done. Cruz doesn't exist." Sally shook her head. Crying with tears rolling down her cheeks. Lightning felt so bad and grabbed her close. wrapping his arms around her tight he reassured "Sally I love you. No one else. I promise.. You say Cruz doesn't exist done. She doesn't exist to me. I promise..Come here baby... I love you.. I love you so much and I'm sorry.. I am so sorry.." Sally cried into her husband's chest. Lightning hated that Sally was insecure. It hurt. Sally pulled away and wiped her eyes "Don't lie to me Lightning... I.. I don't think I cna do this?.." she cried. Lightning frowned asking "What do you mean?" Sally sighed and fell silent a moment before answering "Everytime I look at you I just?.." They stared at each other quietly. "You know I think I left the lights on at the motel I need to go back and check.. Kids are asleep.. I.. I won't be long.." She grabbed her keys and began to leave but felt Lightning stop her grabbing arm. Sally turned and stared but not long. Lightning pushed Sally against the wall and kissed her passionately with his tongue pushing into her mouth.

Sally closed her eyes with such pleasure. Lightning pulled away and they stared at eachother. Lightning licked his lips and swallowed loudly. He about opened his mouth to say something but Sally covered his mouth and shook her head saying "Oh no, we aren't done." She grabbed Lightning and swung around, pushing his back against the wall and kissed Lightning again! Lightning tried grabbing her hips but Sally took his hands and pushed them up against the wall. Lightning moaned into Sally's mouth. Sally kissed his lips again then his cheek then his neck then in a raspy tone suggested "Why don't we finish this upstairs?.." Lightning pushed Sally back and answered "Why wait til we get up stairs?"

Lightning's member was immediately as hard as a rock, pushing against his jeans with an urgency of lust.

His wife smiled at him with her teal eyes then she stripped off her clothes. showing her black bra and sheer panties. She got on her knees and hands, her ass toward him. Lightning's member grew even harder as his eyes zeroed in on her ass cheeks, slightly jiggling underneath the stretchy black fabric as she played with herself with her head down on the kitchen tile.

What a fucking day this had become.

He unzipped his jeans and his member sprung free, He stumbled forward, trying to shed his pants as they inched down his strong thighs, his boots heavy as he half-fell forward onto his knees behind his wife.

"I want to eat this all up.. God I love you." he said.

His face went automatically to her area as his hands grabbed onto the soft flesh that padded her hipbones, grabbing on tight as he thrust his face deep into his wife's area. He groaned into the warmth between her legs and withdrew, straightening his torso up and pulling hard on the waistband of her panties.

His wife moaned and wriggled in his grasp.

"How come she has this hold on you?" Sally asked.

they both began to sweat with desire, releasing lusty pheromones into the air.

"Only you have a hold on me." Lightning answered.

She loved to hear the lust in his voice, like gravel at the back of his throat when his member needed to be stroked or when she was positioning him at the core of her, getting him lined up to plunge into her and fill her up all the way.

"I hate when we fight... Ooohh... You know I use to fantasize about fucking you at work.. Not caring if anyone saw us! OH GOSH! Sometimes even with.. other men.. You know I'm nothing but a slut and need that huge stiff of yours every day honey... Or else I get.. bitchy easy..." Sally said breathless.

"You're my slut, babe, and I'm going to keep you all to myself.. I'm never sharing you." Lightning replied.

He smiled, amused and turned on by his hot wife's sexy talk. She was riling him up, willing him to hurry up and stick it in her and pump her full of his meat.

her panties were pulled down to her knees and bunched up on the floor, and he stared at her from behind, He stuck a couple rough fingers into her juicy hole and withdrew them as she gasped. He stroked his bulging head and groaned as precum spurted out of the tip, lubricating his hand and mixing with her juices as he jerked off.

"Oh fuck..I am going to come pretty damn quickly this time..." he groaned.

Lightning grabbed the base of his hardness with one hand and gripped her fleshy hip with the other and positioned himself directly in between her swollen lips.

"Oh baby, you look so perfect. ." Lightning complimented. Then he turned har into har back on the cold kitchen floor.

His eyes traveled up from her delicious area to her bra. He let go of his vibrating member and grabbed her other hip, ready to impale her onto his stiff rod.

"Hang on baby, I'm going to fuck your tight little hole now." He warned.

She gasped and began to rub her clit faster, groaning into the floor as her hair lay mussed all around her head like a halo.

Lightning grabbed onto her hips, her flesh pillowing between his strong fingers, and slammed himself up into her, hard and fast.

"Oh fuck, that is so good!" She was screaming in pleasure as he withdrew, her insides tightly gripping his meat as her juices lubricated his shaft in between her lips, and he roared.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good honey! We should really do this everyday!.. Like we use to.." Lightning suggested. Sally moaned asking "OH gosh! Why did we ever stop!?" Then Sally shoved Lightning off of her and pushed him onto his back, quickly hopping on top of him!

She pushed herself back onto his rod, ramming her ass cheeks into the hollows of his hips as his member throbbed deep inside of her. He filled her up again and again, in and out as they grunted and groaned and sweat poured from his chest, collecting under his belly. Then Lightning pushed Sally off of him and repositioned them into doggy style once again. He grabbed onto her ass, where his cock entered her hot wet hole once more.

"Oh baby I think I am going to cum! I can't help it!" Lightning admitted.

"Fuck it in me baby, deep in me, baby! I want it all, every last drop! Your slut wants you to fill her up!" Sally exclaime. She slammed back into him and he felt himself losing control and going over the orgasmic edge.

He buried himself deep into her depths, his grip tightening on her thighs as his member erupted like a firehose , spurting creamy load after creamy load of hot thick jizz deep in his wife's insides. He cried out as he emptied his sperm inside of her!

"Oh FUCK! Ungh Ungh Ungh." After each guttural cry, a jet of spunk would splash hotly up into his wife, and she loved it!

"Fuck it in me baby! Fuck me so deep like you want a baby in me!"

He groaned, her words causing his member to swell and spurt over and over until he was drained dry, his mind a blank, his breathe all but gone. She shuddered as her own climax peaked and the muscles of her walls contracted around his softening stiff, milking all the remaining from his exhausted member.

Lightning pulled out and collapsed next to his wife on the floor immediately asking "How did the kids not wake up?!" Sally smiled and laughed "Maybe cause we fucked too much while I was pregnant?" Lightning laughed then kissed Sally's cheek. "I really love you Sally." Sally nodded, "I love you too Stickers... Gosh.. I'm.. I'm sorry for over reacting about everything.." Lightning sighed and replied "I don't honestly want to get into it again.. Just.. Let's drop it. I'm.. I'm done with Cruz. Like you said so?.. She doesn't exist to me anymore. I need you. My family... This ass.." he slapped her ass. Sally giggled and grabbed her clothes and said. "Come on.. Let's shower together before they wake up!"


	44. A date that leads elsewhere

Cruz and Mateo sat at a table in thediner together. It was quite quiet. Kinda awkward. They stopped their drinks and ate. Cruz looked cute. Wearing a blue blouse tucked into a tight buttoned up Jean skirt and sneakers. Mateo in a nice grey suit get up. Finally Mateo asked "So what happened the other night?" Cruz frowned answering "I drank and... Took some... pills.. The kind that make you?.. Fun?.." She said unsure if Mateo would understand. He did. His eyes widened and he choked up on his drink. "Why?" he asked. Cruz sighed answering "For.. For him.. But.. I don't know?.. Guess I should?.. Move on?.." Her eyes looked so beautiful. Mateo smiled replying "I'd like that very much." Cruz kinda smiled to hear that. Then, she went for it. "Hey," She began as she leaned forward and whispered "Why don't we skip dessert and get outa here?.." With a seductive smile. Mateo's eyes widened but he smiled agreeing "Let's."...

They crashed through the door awkwardly, not sure you can do it gracefully when you are all over each other like they were. Cruz's hands running up and down his back, feeling as much of his muscular frame as she could through his tight shirt. She could feel his hand doing the same to her back, teasing her as he traced her spine from her shoulders all the way down to her ass. electricity coursed through her at his touch, it was like her clothes just disappeared!

They stumbled into his room, the door shutting behind them, finally alone, Cruz's mind thought in excitement. She had been waiting for this for weeks..Although nit with Mateo vut Lightning. But Mateo introduced himself so confidently, and now after her desires building with no release, she was like putty in this Italian's strong hands. half italian?

And Cruz needed this so badly tonight, it had been so long since her body was last conquered. Mateo grabbed her tits of perfection and then moving down hugging her hips and thick ass beautifully.

They carried on kissing, Their tongues dancing with each other's in their mouths. His hands ran up her back, his touch sending electricity through her body as he caressed her bare skin. Cruz moaned very softly as they kissed, Mateo broke the kiss gently pushing her back. Cruz stoof in front of him in nothing but a red thong at this point.

She stepped back towards him capturing his lips again as she unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off him, Cruz felt her soft tits pressing against his hard chest as her hands roamed over his bare muscled back. She was so excited now and could feel her thong getting wet! Mateo held her close, kissing her more passionately he moved them over to the bed. He gently pushed Cruz down so she sat in front of him, her eyes now in line with his bulging pants. Cruz looked up at his handsome face as she reached forward taking hold of his belt, She undid it, holding eye contact with Mateo, Cruz popped open his pants pulling them down he stepped out of them.

Cruz moved her hands back to his groin running them over the bulge, it twitched as she touched it. Desperate to see it properly Cruz hooked her fingers into his boxers pulling them down. His semi hard stiff sprang out, his boxers to the floor and Cruz wrapped one hand round it starting to jerk it off. She heard him moan softly as she felt his member start to get harder, Cruz bit her lip as she watched the skin peel back and reveal the head as she played with him. Cruz leaned forward kissing the head before taking it into her mouth, she could still feel it getting harder as she began bobbing her head up and down his growing member. Her tongue swirling round him massaging the head as she sucked him in deeper each time. Mateo moaning above making Cruz smile round his hard thick, And she loved making men feel like that. Cruz kept pushing taking more and more of him into her mouth each time. It felt so hard!

Cruz then felt a hand grasp at the back of her head and start to gently push. She tried to relax her throat.. tried not to gag as he kept pushing her head onto his member. She could see it disappearing into her mouth as it slid further and further inside. Cruz gagged slightly as he kept pushing himself down her throat, now sliding down and cutting off air supply. Cruz gagged again as her face pressed against his pelvis and he moaned "yessss." softly. Mateo held her head in place, his hands gripping her softly yet firmly. Cruz was at his mercy in that moment, his stiff had cut of air supply and she wasn't strong enough to pull herself away. And she loved it!!

Finally, he let go, Cruz lifted her head off his member and gasped for air. He snickered down at her as he picked her up and pushed Cruz further back on the bed. opening her legs, Mateo pulled off her thong, throwing it to the side. Then got on top of her, Cruz could see his huge thick meat hanging between his legs, it must have been 9 inches long and 3 fingers thick. So much bigger than any man she had had! His lips captured hers in a kiss as his member rubbed against her wet slit. Cruz ached for him to enter in that moment, desperate for him to fill her with that glorious meat.

Cruz wrapped her arms round his neck and their eyes locked. She felt his stiff push against her as he started to move his hips. "Fucccckkkkk" Cruz moaned in pleasure as he suddenly rammed his hips forward shoving his meat deep inside!!. Cruz was so wet that he just slipped inside, stretching her open like it was nothing! She felt so full, so dirty, she was such a slut being so ready for this man's huge member like that, it turned her on even more!

Mateo leaned back towering over her, his meat buried inside her as he lifted and spread her legs. His hands grabbed Cruz's waist as she looked up at him and he started to move his hips. Her blowjob had clearly made him soooo horny because there was no mercy! Cruz gripped the bedsheets for support as she held on for the ride! He pounded her hard! his meat driving in and out of her as he fucked her. His hard member ramming inside her with each thrust splitting her open like never before!!!, his balls slapped against the base of her slit as he went hard!. Cruz's head fell back as he fucked her and she moaned loudly, her eyes closed from the pleasure his member was driving into her! it felt so good to be fucked like that! Painful yet pleasurable!

Meteo's right hand left her waist and started playing with her breast, squeezing it firmly, Cruz moaned again as he squeezed the feeling of his rough strong hand grabbing her soft and bouncing breast sending a jolt of pleasure through her. She opened her eyes looking up at the man fucking her, Her eyes begging him to carry on driving his hard meat hard and deep inside!!. Cruz grabbed her other breast with now her right hand squeezing it alongside his hand, biting her lips as they made eye contact.

He snickered down at her as he continued plowing, knowing that she was at the mercy of him and his long thick member. His hand moved from her breast and gripped her waist alongside his other hand. Holding Cruz tight, he fucked harder, thrusting faster, driving his member hard inside her! Cruz's breasts bounced with each impact as she moaned in time with each thrust. "Oh God yes! Fuck me Mateo!" she moaned, screaming out his name as he sent her into a world of pleasure! God it felt so good to be fucked like that, for a man to take her in this way! One of the best fucks she had ever had by far!

Suddenly Cruz felt herself tighten his hard fucking sending her into a peak of pleasure, her moaning stopped as she peaked, Cruz just lay there mouth open eyes rolled back as his meat continued to penetrate!. One final hard thrust was all it took, he held himself inside as she was overwhelmed! The pulsing wave of pleasure broke over them! sending an orgasm throughout Cruz's body. Fireworks exploded in her head as it ripped through her causing her body to shake and spasm! She was dimly aware of her mouth moaning deep and long in pleasure as she came hard over his member. He held in place, his meat buried in as Cruz shook with each wave of pleasure that rippled.finally, she started to come down, her shaking turning to twitching as he pulled his member out of her and jerked himself off. Cruz lay looking up at Mateo through a post orgasm satisfaction and haze when he moaned and came all over her front! His sperm shot so much and so strongly it hit Cruz in the face twice and over her breasts. Mateo blushed and asked "Was that?... Good?.." he was out of breath. Cruz nodded answering "Oh yeah.. Way better than McQueen.." With that Mateo continued,

His hands grasped her waist rolling Cruz over onto her front and pulling her ass up off the bed. She let her head rest on the bed, her legs tucking under as he raised her up, her tits hanging down, nipples hard against the soft bed sheets, cum smearing all over her body. She was ready for more.

Cruz felt his hands slide over her ass, her soft flesh feeling the tender roughness of his hands as they moved up her sides to hold. Cruz sighed softly in anticipation as she felt his still hard member brush against her wet area, sliding between its lips as a shiver ran up her spine. His head slid up her slit until it found the entrance and waited. Mateo held in place ready to fuck her with his meat teasingly hovering her entrance.. teasing her..

Without warning he slides his member deep inside!. In one long slow sensual thrust he buried himself in!. Cruz felt his meat stretch her open, filling her as it pushed inside! her soft warm hole surrendering to him. Cruz moaned into the covers as he penetrated, pushing her against the bed as he thrust inside hard.

She felt him hold himself inside, his thick member twitching as he held it deep inside. His hands roamed up her back reaching round and playing with her tits again, tweaking her hard nipples, smearibg cum over her, bringing another moan from Cruz's lips..

His hands took hold of her waist again pulling his member out, he thrust back in firmly, sending a wave through her ass.

"Fuck." Mateo exclaimed as he pulled out and thrust back in again sending another wave through her ass.

"I...Love...This...Tight...hole" Each word was punctuated by him sliding his meat out of her before thrusting it hard back inside!

Buried inside, he leaned forward, his hand wrapping round her neck as he whispered inCruz's ear..

"You like my meat Cruz?" His member slides out and in again. Cruz moaned in response.

"You love the way it fills you up?" Out and in, again she moaned.

"You want me to fuck you with it..." Out and in. "You want it hard don't you? Want me to fuck that tight little ass hard, to plow your tight body into submission, make you cum hard for me." Mateo asked. Cruz moaned louder! her body felt like it was on fire for him right now, his member sliding in and out of with each question he asked slowly!

It was torture and somehow Mateo knew how she wanted to be fucked! It was just such an irresistible connection!

He pulled out, his meatie head held at her entrance, his hand still wrapped round her neck.

"Beg for it, beg for my member to fuck that tight hole of yours"he instructed.

"Please, fuck my hole," Cruz whimpered. overtaken by her own lust, she needed him to fuck her. "Fuck me hard." she begged with a smile.

"Good girl." He whispered. And he didn't know it but fuck that turned her on even more!!!

He rammed his meat inside her! sending a wave throughout Cruz's body. He rammed inside again, fuck it felt good. He let go of Cruz's neck as he started to build up a rhythm, slamming his member inside her each time he sent ripples through her body and her mind with each impact! Cruz felt him spank her ass, a stinging pain shot through her causing her insided to tighten round his meat as he thrust in, pleasure shot through her as she felt his penetration more intensely, "god I loved it when you spanked me!" Cruz moaned out

Mateo kept fucking her. her face was buried in the sheets moaning mindlessly with each time he slammed into her, gripping the sheets as she hung on for the ride. Cruz felt a hand on the back of her head, he wrapped her hair round his hand and pulled her face off the bed. How did he know how to fuck her so perfectly! she wondered. His fucking became more intense as he pulled her back onto his rod. The force of his fucking sending vibrativibrations through her ass with each impact, Cruz's tits bouncing and clapping together as they hung beneath, her head held in place as he gripped her hair. There was nothing for her to do but moan and take his fucking.

"Yes fuck me Mateo!." Cruz barely managed to moan!

Cruz felt her eyes roll back in her head as he continued to fuck, her mouth hung open as she moaned. Cruz must have looked like a real slut in that moment, but she didn't care, in fact she loved it. she then felt herself getting close again! her body started to tense, started to twitch as he fucked her close to the peak. Oh if _Mr McQueen_ only knew! He would be so jealous knowing Mateo was so much more pleasing!!

Mateo spanked her ass again as he fucked her, his meat driving deep inside, balls slapping against her skin with each thrust.

"Come for me Cruz, show me how much you love my hardness in you."he begged!

With that he spanked her one last time and thrust his member hard inside, burying himself to the bone! he forced her against the bed as her body was overtaken by another orgasm! The force of his final thrust and the tightness of her insides around him after he spanked her sent Cruz over the edge! Cruz came hard spasming on him as he pinned her down roughly, Cruz's screaming face buried in the sheets!.. She wasn't aware of anything anymore! just the fireworks in her head and the pleasure pumping through her! "You fuck like a dog!" Cruz yelped! Mateo laughed agreeing saying "Than you make a fibe bitch!"

Cruz's body started to come down, her body still twitching as she became aware of what was happening around again.

Mateo was fucking her again, his gorgeous member ramming In and out, his hand holding her head down as he pounded, fuck she was glad they met!

Suddenly she felt him twitch, "Fuck Cruz!" he moaned, Cruz felt him bury his meat in her and exploded deep inside!!. His member spasmed violently as thick hot cum erupted from it deep inside her body!. Cruz moaned in satisfaction as he held her down and filled her with his cum. Her inside walls twitched with each time he pumped another shot in!

Mateo finished cumming his member resting inside,Cruz sighed relaxing.. drained. Cruz felt him puss out, a soft whimper of disappointment escaped her lips before he spanked her again, leaving her with her ass in the air and full of his cum.

Cruz heard water running, he must have left her for a shower as she rolled onto her side too drained and tired to move... Cruz drifted off into a deep satisfied sleep...

 **hope ypu all enjoyed this one!!! Thanks for all the reviews! Means alot!**


	45. feeling all alone

**Just gonna say, prepare yourselves. These are the last couple chapters. I apologize for not using any other great ideas in this story. But I write plenty so maybe in other stories guys! I hope you all arent to upset with me and love the story and this... ending... Enjoy the final chapters. I'm not sure how many. i think at least 3...but idk. could be a few more but not many. Sorry! I have really enjoyed this story!! Thank you!**

Francesco sat in his motel room. Depressed. Sad.. Packing up his suitcase. A tear fell but he quickly wiped it away. He was hurting.. It didn't feel real. It just didn't. Now he had regrets.. Then his phone rang. Mateo... "Yes Mateo?..." He said depressingly...

 _It's dad.. Please hurry!..._

Francesco rushed inside the hospital! Quickly taking the stairs instead of the elevator! He rushed to his father's room where Mateo was there waiting. Mateo had tears in his eyes.. Their father wasn't there.. Francesco slowly walked into the room. His heart hardened. Feeling hard to breathe.. He choked to even ask "What.. What happened?..Is it?.. over?.." Mateo ran to his older brother and hugged him tightly.. For the first time.. Francesco wrapped his arms around his younger brother.. A real hug... For the first time sense Mateo left home many years ago... Francesco closed his eyes to let it sink in. His father was gone. As much as he acted like he hated the man?.. Now it was too late to fix anything between them.. Mateo pulled away from his brother and smiled. Francesco became concerned and confused?.. "What is that look?.." Francesco asked. Mateo wiped his eyes explaining "He is in surgery! He's getting a new heart! He's going to make it Francesco! He is going to live!" Francesco immediately became heartbroken.. His world fell as he became suspicious and flooded with heat break. "I... I must go.." Francesco muttered. Mateo did not understand as he watched his brother become distraught and speed walked out the room. He called out "Francesco!?.. Francesco wait?!.." But he didn't.

Francesco went down to the office. He asked the lady at the counter, "I am Francesco Bernoulli.. I am looking for information regarding my Papa's heart transplant. He is having it now?.." The clerk got more information then grabbed the file. Francesco looked through it quickly but didn't find the information he wanted. He gave the lady back the folder and explained "No, no?.. See?.. I want the donor's information?.. The heart donor?" He pointed to his own chest. The lady sighed and explained "I'm sorry sir. That's confidential to the donor and the donor's family." Francesco shook his head and grabbed out his check book while muttering something in Italian. "Any price." He grabbed a pen. The woman stared a moment before handing Francesco the folder he actually wanted for a load of money. Francesco rushed to a hall way alone and sat down on a bench. He took a deep breath before opening the folder up...

His eyes teard and he began to weep hard. Painfully hard.. He hated his father and now he had another reason to! Francesco hurt so much now...It wasn't fair! Life wasn't fair!...

 ** _A FEW DAYS EARLIER..._**

Lightning sat in the office of the cozy cone motel. He was doing some work there for Sally. She was home and busy with the kids. He heard a knock and looked over. Cruz. He sighed and immediately scolded, "Leave. You are not wanted. I know you're staying in one the cones just?.. Just get done, pay, drop off the keys and leave. You can't be here with me.". Cruz nodded admitting "I slept with someone else.." Lightning looked at her and replied "Okay?" with a shrug. Lightning stared. He didn't underatand why she said that? Did she want him to react? Cruz sighed continuing "I just want to say I'm sorry. For everything... I loved you.. I really did. But I think I acted?.. a little crazy.." She tried making it sound like a joke. Lightning glared snapping "You think?" Cruz frowned. "Anyways...I'm.. I'm Sorry. I won't bother you again..." And she left. Lightning sighed. He loved Sally and hoped it really was the last of Cruz...

Lightning returned home. Colton playing with some toys of his, Landon and Ece in a play pen playing with a connected mobile above. Lightning smiled at his happy children. Then Sally came down greeting "Hey Stickers." she walked up and kissed him. It was such a good kiss. A very passionate one. She pulled away and Lightning couldn't help muttering "Wow?.. Did I tell you I love you?" he asked. Sally giggled answering "All the time Stickers." He smiled. Things were getting better for the past few days. Cruise night coming up. That and dinner with Francesco. One last, last time. At least Lightning kinda hoped. But even after Francesco almost married Sally, things were?.. Alright between them all. Sally then offered "Wanna eat dinner?" Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, I'm starved!" Sally smiled and the family ate together. Sally had this glowing look? It made Lightning suspicious. "Okay, What is it?" he asked his wife. Sally started answering with a question "What?" She asked. Lightning raised a brow with a charming old smile answering "You're up to something. Or have something planned.?" Sally smiled admitting "Okay, cruise night. We go pretty much every single time." "Okay?" Sally sighed continuing "Well, I stil wanna go. But I thought we'd make this one?..a fckversee.." She mumbled. Lightning did not understand and just stared with a confused expression. Sally sighed once more before clearing her throat and repeating "A fuck.a.versary.." Quietly. Lightning's eyes widened as he leaned back in his chair. He stared at the kids. Thankful they didn't understand this conversation yet. Then Lightning replied stating "I am both frightened and fairly intrigued?..." Sally smiled and shook her head. "What exactly is this idea?.." He asked. Sally then bit her lips "Well I thought we could spend some time at the diner and with friends like we usually do?.. Then head back to my office?... Have a little?.. Fun.." Lightning couldn't help smiling asking "Isn't that a little?.. Risky? People seeing us?" Sally shrugged answering "Let them watch." Lightning couldn't help but le the idea. Sally could be surprising sometimes. This was one of those times that reminded him of a younger Sally. "You know we don't have to wait until cruise night?" Lightning exclaimed. Sally giggled replying "But making you wait is half the fun!" Lightning chuckled some. That little tease...

Now Mateo and Cruz over the next several days?.. They were doing it.. Like everywhere... On the dresser...

Mateo lifted Cruz by her hips as their tongues intertwined and swirled around each otners mouths. Cruz moaned loudly and managed to pull away just enough to gasp for air!..

The car...

Cruz bent down and wrapped her lips around Mateo's member as he drove down the hill sides. She made him grip the steering wheel tightly the way her mouth sucked him so good!...

The school...

Cruz was working out in the gym when Mateo came by to visit. Cruz immediately scolded "Mateo!? You can't be here!?" Mateo shrugged explaining "My brother is here doing some kind of guest visit thing? I could not resist the chance to see you?.." Cruz smiled and pulled Mateo into the locker room. Where they began making out like teenagers! Moaning quietly and giggling as their clothes fell piece by piece. "Oooh Mateo..." She moaned of pleasure. Lightning was great. But Mateo was so full of this? Energy and wildness that Lightning just didn't have!...

Mateo and Cruz sat at the diner. Eating a full lunch. Cruz leaned forward asking "So how much longer are you staying?" Mateo sighed answering "Just?.. Until my father... Passes away." Cruz touched Mateo's hand saying "I'm sorry for that. He's held on a long time hasn't he?" Mateo nodded. "So where are you off to next?" She asked. Mateo thought a moment before answering "I don't know?.. I thought of going home. My real home.. Porta Corsa. With Francesco.. But I am pretty sure Francesco would hate that idea and it would cause a fight.." Cruz smiled replying "Wow. I envy you Mateo. You travel all the states!? Living wild and free!? I wish I could see italy one day!?" Mateo rubbed Cruz's hand then came up with an idea "Why don't you come with me?" Cruz's eyes widened. "What?" "Come with me!?" Mateo repeated with a smile of excitement! Cruz shook her head with a frown.. "I?.. I can't?.. I have a career here?.. My son Miguel is on florida?.. I can't abandon him completely?" Mateo shrugged "Bring him with us!?" Cruz was so startled. "No.. No I can't? Besides? We are just?.. Friends with benefits." She turned away. Mateo thought. moment before holding her hand tightly saying "We don't have to be?..." Cruz stared. All wide eyed.. Mateo wanted to be with her. Wanted to take her and Miguel to Italy!?...

Mateo went to the hospital shortly after his lunch date with Cruz. He took the elevator and up to his father's room. Francesco was outside. Staring at their dying father on some machine that was keeping his heart beating. Mateo frowned and stood next to his older brother. Francesco snickered. Mateo sighed immediately asking "What this time?.." Francesco turned and scolded "Where were you this time? Because I was called to this place once again! I had to decide whether or not to put that man on that machine!" Mateo yelled back "I was busy!? Just.. Thanks for making the choice to keep him alive longer.." "I shouldn't have! I should have let him die!" "But you didn't!" Mateo yelled. A nurse came over and shooshed the brothers. Francesco sighed and shool his head. Mateo crossed his arms and asked "You really hate him don't you?" Francesco shook his head answering "He left us. Left Mama. She wuit her career, her life changed, she suffered Mateo!?" Mateo snickered and snapped back "Please!? Mom suffered because she had to raise you!? She would have been better off surrendering us to dad in america!" Francesco growled loudly and the nurse shooshed them again threatening to kick them out. Francesco shook his head anarling "You only love that bastard because you are just like him! You both know how to leave your family!" Mateo just stared. That hurt. Francesco had enough and began leaving. "Where are you going!?" Mateo yelled. Francesco only flipped his brother off saying "I have dinner with the McQueens!" Then left.

Mateo sighed and felt so hurt. He couldn't go home to italy.. Francesco would never allow it.. Francesco would just be there scolding and lecturing at every turn..

Truthfully, Mateo was tired of moving around.. Traveling.. He felt so alone in this great big world. Francesco never understood. Never knew what it felt like to be the failure of your family. Mateo had to grow up with his single mother and a father who walked out to.. But also under the weights of being the Francesco Bernoulli's careless, reckless little brother who was never good at anything except leaving.. Mateo stared at his father.. Francesco was right.. He was more like their father than he realized...


	46. Asked for

For this dinner, The McQueen's and Francesco Bernoulli met up at the diner. No children. A nice, quiet dinner just the three of them. Francesco laughed at something Lightning said. "Awe McQueen. You are to funny." Sally spoke up after wiping her face witb a napkin "Gosh. I'm so glad we can all get along!" Lightning shrugged replying "Well, I think we're all mature enough to." Sally raised a brow at her husband. Francesco agreed "That is a word for it. Myself, I am too old for the drama. I'd rather eh.. Move on." Sally smiled. Just glad this was going well."So back to italy?" Lightning asked. Francesco nodded. Sally spoke "It's been nice having you around Francesco. As a friend." That made the Italian man smile. The three finished their dinner but continued to chat.

"How's Mateo?" Sally asked. Francesco snickered "I don't know. He has been with that mistress of yours McQueen." Lightning glared for a moment then seemed concerned as he asked "Wait seriously? Your little brother is her new guy?" Sally raised a brow and asked "Why does it matter who Cruz is seeing?" Lightning shrugged answering "It doesn't just?.. She told me she was sleeping with someone else. I just?.. Wasn't expecting it to be true?" Francesco chuckled asking "Are you jealous McQueen?" "No?" Lightning defended. Sally snickered. Maybe he was a little. But he definitely wouldn't say that to Sally!

Francesco sighed continuing "Anyway. Mateo is lost. it's like.. In his eyes... Our father is his hero. When in reality the man is a dead beat." Sally smiled replying "Well, I hope he finds his way." Francesco smiled. He then stood up announcing "It has been a delightful visit to your town. I must go. I have a few things to take care of and pack. Goodbye and.. Thank you. Truly." Sally smiled. Lightning spoke up as he stood up "Hey Francesco. See you around amigo." Francesco snickered a little and shook hands with Lightning replying "Not this time. This is my last trip up here. I am going back home. I am not coming back." Lightning nodded. He understood. There was no place like home.

Lightning turned to his wife as Francesco disappeared. "Hey Sally." Sally stared at Lightning "I love you." Sally smiled and leaned into Lightning's chest. Cuddling there for just a moment in his embrace. It felt so right. As the couple walked out to the suv, they were stopped by Tex. "Lightnin! Can I talk to you a second?" Lightning and Sally stopped a moment and let Tex rushed up to them before continuing "I got a favor to ask of you." Lightning nodded answering "Sure, anything for you Tex." Tex smiled "Glad to hear. I got a student. Ralph. He has asked for you personally!" Lightning gave a rather confused expression as he reminded "But I don't work there anymore?" "And I told him that. But.. Also told him I'd see if.. I could make a special request." Lightning thought about it a moment before answering "Thanks Tex. But I think I better no..?" He paused feeling a nudge in his side. It was Sally. Sally? "Sal I quit." He exclaimed. Sally nodded but replied "Because of some.. Person. This is a one time thing from a student asking for you. There won't be Cruz." Lightning nodded then turned to Tex answering "Sure, I'd love to." "Great! Swing bu tomorrow! Say? One?" Tex asked. Lightning nodded "I'll be there." Tex smiled thanking Lightning before leaving.

As they got into the vehicle, Lightning turned to Sally and asked "Are you sure?" Sally nodded "Yeah. I know you enjoy that kinda work. Teaching students.. And besides! What a great thing!? To be personally asked for! Ralph must really be fan." she exclaimed. Lightning chuckled a bit and asked "Why don't you come along? You have barely even seen the place?" Sally shrugged "I can." She answered. Lightning rubbed her knee and flirted "And I can give you a personal tour..." rubbing up her inner thigh. Sally stopped him scolding "Nope. I'm making you wait until this weekend Stickers." Lightning sighed, put the vehicle into gear and sped off...

The following day, as planned. Lightning and Sally made their way to the school.

Sally was pretty impressed at the simulator. She never _really_ seen it all that much. "So you used one of these?" Sally asked staring at the machine. Lightning nodded "It's not all that great. It's kinda complicated." Tex walked up with a young man. "Lightnin! Sally! Good too see you both!" Lightning and Tex shook hands with them both then introduced the kid, "Light, this is Ralph. He's the kid that asked for you." Ralph was a dark headed young man and very fit. A bit of scruff on his chin, blue eyes. "Nice to meet you Ralph." Lightning greeted. Ralph smiled wide shaking Lightning's hand. "It is so awesome to meet you Mr McQueen!" "Please, Lightning is fine." Lightning corrected. Ralph nodded and replied "I actually applied to the school because you were going to be one of the instructors before um..Before all that stuff I guess?.." Ralph started to feel stupid. Sally stepped in "It's okay Ralph. I'm proud of my husband. And happy that you get the instructor you wanted."

Tex spole up "Well you two boys get in some suits there in the back. Get on out here and we can get this thing started up." Lightning and Ralph went to the back and put on their race suits. They were just grey ones with a blue belt and dinico written on the back. Lightning and Ralph stepped out and Sally smiled complimenting her husband "Wow. Someone is lookin good!" She looked him up and down. Lightning chuckled replying "Kinda turn you on don't I?" Sally giggled and leaned closer joking "I was talking to the young stud." Lightning snickered then went on to help Ralph with some instructions in the simulator.

Once they finished up, which Ralph done pretty well. Tex thanked Lightning "Great! Thanks for comin bye Light. I'm gonna show Ralph to his class while I have a chat with him about a bright future ahead of him." He winked. "You let yourselves out, Good to see you Sally!" "You too Tex!" Sally called. Tex and Ralph walked off. Sally stared, gazed a seductive kinda gaze at him. He noticed and asked "What?" "You really turn me on in that suit." She admitted. Lightning chuckled a bit "Do i?" he asked. Sally nodded and bit her lips. "Been a while sense I've seen you in one." Lightning snickered. That was true. They both stared at the simulator. Lightning had a crazy idea and asked "You wanna give it a try?" Sally raised a brow asking "What? That thing!?" pointing to the machine. Lightning nodded "Yeah. Come on, I'll get the pace car and you can try it. Come on... I know you want to.." he teased. Sally rolled her eyes but thought about it. "Sure, why not right." "That's my girl!" Lightning announced proudly.

They sat on the seats, Sally driver, Lightning passenger. Immediately Sally asked "Why aren't we wearing helmets? You and Ralph did?" Lightning happily explained "Well for one he's training like a real racer, gotta get use to the helmet, two, we used a stock car. Helmet made it where i could communicate with him outside the car." It made sense. "Okay. So everything is good. You have an open track so.. Just go when you feel like it." He added. Sally pushed the gas petal and the brakes immediately after, julting them a bit. Lightning grabbed the dash and laughed a bit "Don't be afraid of it. Just go. Like the porsche." Sally nodded and hit the gas maybe a little too much this time! "Woah! Woah! Wall! WALL!?" Lightning yelled as the screen smacked into the wall of the track and the car stopped with a voice announcing "You have crashed." Before resetting. Sally blushed exclaiming "Sorry! I'm no good! It doesn't want to turn right!?.. it felt like it got stuck after I tried to turn left!?" she explained. Lightning laughed explaining that "That's because Nascars don't technically turn right. They are set to turn 75% left." "That's dumb?" she snapped

Lightning explained again "It's really not but.. Let's try again... Nice and easy. Go but.. Left turns babe.." Sally hit the gas. Gas,brake,gas brake gas. Finally moving. "There we go!" Lightning said with a bit of excitement! Sally smiled "I'm actually doing it!" in disbelief! Lightning faked a smile and added "Now, let's try going over 35.. Plus with these cars, the faster you are, the easier to control really." "You want faster?" She asked. Lightning stared at her and then grabbed his seat "Now i do.." He muttered. Sally rolled her eyes and pushed it a little faster. It wasn't too awful bad. "Now slow down and go into the pits." He instructed. Sally came down to turn into the pits but her speed didn't.

"Woah.. Woah okay!? Slow down! You do know theres a pit speed?" He asked. Sally slowed so fast that she julted to a stop right in front of the entrance of the pits! She laughed it off saying "I'm glad you're the racer and not me!" "Me to.." Lightning muttered. Sally glared but with a smile. They stopped and got out the simulator. Laughing about it! Then Sally stopped and stared.. Cruz... She glared at the woman and asked "What is she doing here?" Cruz stared at the two of them. It was awkwardly quiet for a moment. Lightning glared at Cruz and snarled "So Mateo? Hope that's workin out... Come on Sally." He took Sally's hand and pulled her along. Leaving. But honestly Lightning hoped it wasn't working put for Cruz. And.. He was a bit jealous...

Sally walked out of the bathroom in her robe. She grabbed some lotion and rubbed it on her hands. Lightning was laying in bed. He gazed watching her and asked "Remember how?.. How wild we use to be?" Sally raised a brow answering "Sure." "I just.. I don't know. Sometimes I miss that." he admitted. Sally snickered and lay next to Lightning in bed. It was quiet and kinda late. kids asleep. "When did we get so old?" Lightning asked. Sally's eyes widened and corrected "You got old!" To which Lightning snickered a bit of a laugh to that. Sally cuddled up but Lightning rolled over on top of her kissed her passionately. Sally pushed him up ans teasingly scolded "Not until that Fuckaversay. Remember?" Lightning sighed and rolled back onto his back snarling "But you're killing me. Come on!? I need it." He whimpered.

Sally laughed and leaned forward to his lips and kissed him sweetly... Biting his lower lip as she pulled away. Lightning whined "Why?..." Sally giggled "It's just so much fun to tease you for a few days before I pounce!" Lightning sighed and tried being sexy as he replied "Maybe I'll take care of myself if you don't want to help?" Sally stared a moment before answering "Do that, and you won't get anything this weekend from my body." Lightning plopped hos head on his pillow and covered his face scolding "You are so cruel.." "I know, but you love me." Sally replied playfully. Yeah, he did.


	47. we're getting married

Her body turned so slowly in such a sexy way.. The lace she was wearing hugged her body.. see through lace covered her from shoulders to her upper thighs.. She was young.. Like an old memory... Sally's long platinum hair was down to her lower back... Right to her pinstripe tattoo.. Her skin was flawless.. Her body small and so delicately tiny. Her hands reached behind her neck as she stuck her ass out. Lifting her hands she pulled her hair up then let it drop. The way her hips moved side to side so slowly was making Lightning harder than he could stand! She stepped up right in front of him from where he was sitting on the bed.

The lights were dim.. Candles... smelled of a lavender maybe?.. rose?.. Vanella?.. Silent.

Sally got on her knees slowly and placed her hands on his knees.. She parted his knees.. Spreading his legs.. Sally rubbed up to his groin and rubbed slowly and tightly... Lightning closed his eyes and let out a deep but quiet moan.

He felt hands run on the back of his head through his hair.. Not Sally's.. But Cruz.. Cruz rubbed her hands down to his shoulders and rubbed.. Relaxing him... As her lips met his salty skin she kissed quietly.. Sucking in the sweat from the heat of the room. Cruz gently bit his shoulder adding another kiss while Sally kissed his bulged boxers softly.. Then Sally opened her mouth and took his member, still covered with a thin black material into her mouth and moaned..

It was a weird dream?.. The three of them had to be the same age here?.. But he didn't care. The dream was hot as hell!. Cruz wrapped her arms around his chest and began rubbing his firm pecks. HHe knew she was smiling behind him as her right hand rubbed up the middle of his chest.. his collarbone and then lightly, Cruz grabbed Lightning's throat. At this moment, Sally pulled his member out from the boxers and kissed the tip. Taking a bit of precum on her lips she pulled away and licked her lips.. Licking the cum into her mouth with a single swipe of her tounge..

Sally stood up now, she spread her legs over Lightning's, straddling his lap and hia member slightly entered her slit. Just the tip barely. Cruz, who had his throat still.. Forced Lightning to look up at the dark ceiling. Sally held onto Lightning's shoulders and began kissing his collarbone then both the sides of his face. Lightning let out a quiet moan of pleasure. Cruz let go, letting Sally and Lightning begin to make out intensely..

Their tongues swirling around inside each others mouths.. swallowing each other tightly. Lightning thrusted his hips up as he grabbed onto Sally's hips. Forcing his member to penetrate Sally until she reached his balls.

Very slowly, Lightning began lifting Sally. Up and down his member. The rawness.. Tightness of her insides was beyond perfect pleasure... Their lips never parted as they fucked so slowly.. Just enjoying this moment. Cruz stood behind Sally, front of Lightning and leaned over Sally's left shoulder. She pulled Sally's hair, making Sally moan as she began kissing and sucking the skin on Sally's neck above her shoulder. Cruz kissed Sally from shoulder to shoulder as Lightning slowly impaled her with his rod.

Cruz began playing with herself all the while. But Sally stopped and stopped his movememts. Lightning was a little confused but she quickly explained "I want you to lay down." Lightning helped her dpwm off of him. Cruz and Sally srood next to each other. Watching as Lightning stripped of his boxers and then lay down on the bed comfortably as Sally wanted. Sally stripped naked of her little outfit and climbed right back on top. Sliding Lightning's member inside her. Sally began to bounce her hips in a rhythm fast. "Oh fuck.. Yes.. Yes Sally.. I'm gonna cum." Lightning announced pretty quickly into it. Cruz was already naked. Her brown and wavy hair behind her back, letting Lightning see every inch of her front side. He moaned a bit more ans tensed up as he came! Exploding inside of Sally! Her movements slowed to a stop, letting Lightning fill her. Cruz was just watching at this point.

Sally smiled and bit her lips asking "Did you like that?" Lightning happily nodded. Sally turned to Cruz and ordered "Come here." Lightning watched as Cruz walked up to Sally, who grabbed Cruz's jaw ans forced her to be eye level with herself before she asked "You wanna clean him uo for me?" Cruz nodded. Sally pulled Cruz closer and the two kissed. Lightning was really surprised at that one. Cruz moaned and pulled away just enougg to mutter "You are such a good kisser Sally..." Sally smiled and the girls kissed again. Sally opening her mouth and taking in all she could of Cruz's lips. Lightning's member twitched at the sight. So warm... He was still inside Sally as he watched the girls' mouths open and saw their tongues collide!

Sally grabbed one of Cruz's breasts and rolled it around her hand. Sally's tan but lighter contrast looked really good with Cruz's darker complexion. Fuck this was hot. Sally slowly circled her hips. Teasing Lightning further. Cruz moaned and atarted to rub up and down Sally's curves...

The girls made out for what seemed kike forever until Sally stopped and pulled away "That's enough." she said. Sally slowly pulled up and left cum all over Lightning's member. Dripping out of her own slit and onto his rod. Lightning blushed a little but loved what was happening right now!

Sally completely got off the bed and stood next to it. Cruz rubbed Sally's body and asked "Can I clean you to?" Lightning only hoped she would! Please say yes Sally! Sally glanced at Lightning and asked "Should I let her?.." Lightning swallowed hard before a nod followed. Cruz took that as a go! She knelt down on her knees, one hand on each of Sally's thighs and pressed her face deep between Sally's legs... Sally ran her fingers through Cruz's hair. Rubbing deep into her brown roots. Cruz moaned as she lapped both Lightning and Sally's juices feom her sweet place. The liquid ran slowly down Sally's inner thighs where Cruz openly licked it. It was a sight to see.. Sally pulled Cruz nack with her hair and said "Go clean him up now.." Cruz glanced at Lightning then stood up and got onto the bed next to him.

As her head went down, Cruz took all of hik into her mouth.. Her tongie swirling and lapping up the cum and juices and residue from his and Sally's fun. "oohhh Fuck.." Lightning moaned. Cruz swallowed, tightening her throat and mouth around him. Lightning moaned once more. He closed his eyes. Enjoying himself. If Cruz kept this up he would surely come again!

Lightning opened his eyes to find himself alone in the bed. Home. He woke up more. Realizing this was only a dream. He yawned a bit and sat up. Rubbing his hands through his hair. Sally walked in holding some folded laundry. Lightning glanced at her. Shorter Bob like hair. older than the dream. But he loved her all the same. Sally smiled "Morning. You seemed tired so I let you sleep in." She walked over and leaned down, kissing him. Lightning cupped her face and made the kiss a bit more fun. Sally moaned quietly. But he felt her moan vibrate through his jaw. Lightning moaned back, moaning her name in a whisper as they pulled away. But when he stared at her, her face didn't seem to have enjoyed the kiss?

"What did you just call me?" She asked kinda rudely. Lightning was confused but.. His eyes widened realizing he just muttered Cruz instead of Sally... _Holy fuck.._ "Cruise.. night.. I was reminding myself that.. I have to wait until cruise night tomorrow.." He smiled. Hoping she would just fall for this one! Sally stared intensely at her husband and replied "Mmhmm.. Okay..." She barely believed him. "Well that's tomorrow night baby. One more night." She added with a teasing smile. Lightning blushed repeating "One more night.." Sally left the room. Lightning immediately let out a sigh of relief. Lucky he got away with that one...

Cruz heard a knock at her door. She stopped what she was doing and began to open it but paused.. "Who is it?.." she called kinda nervously. "Mateo.. Open up please?!" he called. Cruz sighed and opened the door. Mateo walked in and grabbed her hand, kissing it. Then he noticed the suit cases on the bed and asked "Where are you going?..." Cruz shrugged answering "Home.. Miguel needs me." Mateo nodded but asked "Have you not thought about... Us?" "I have." she answered. "But.. I'm a racer.. I'm finally living my dream!?.. If I leave I won't be one anymore?.." Mateo took Cruz's hands and reassured "Yes you will! I promise. Think about it? Who is my brother Cruz? I can get you racing in Italy. In the world tour!? You and I and Miguel can be traveling around the world!?"

Cruz stared at Mateo. It sounded like such a fairy tale.. "I.. I don't know Mateo.. " She frowned. Mateo sighed and continued "Look I know you are scared.. But I love you. I want to be with you." Cruz sighed and sat down before answering "Mateo.. I really really like you to. But.. I have a life here. I can't leave.. actually I do have to leave but.. i gotta go back home. To my parents and my son." Mateo stared.. Biting his lips. He was hurt it seemed. He nodded and asked "Let me ask you... Do you want to he stuck here? With that jerk of an old man? Living with your kid at your parents? Come on!? Think about it? You and me! All of italy!.. We?.. We can buy our own place!? Right on the edge of Porta Corsa. A beautiful view.. Just like you.." He caressed her face.

Cruz blushed with a smile. Mateo then asked "So how about this.. Marry me?" Cruz's eyes widened. "What?.." She said breathlessly. Mateo got down on his knees in front of Cruz and asked again, "Cruz Ramirez.. Will you marry me?" Cruz stared. Her heart pounding. "Wow.. Wow?..I'm.. Flattered... I just always.. I thought I'd be marrying Lightning.." Mateo sighed. "I mean your great! I love you Mateo, i do!" She reassured loudly. Mateo began standing up but Cruz shoved him back down on his knees. Mateo looked up at her exclaiming "Um?...Ow?" "I didn't say no..." Cruz muttered. Mateo stared and asked "So?.. Is that a yes?" Cruz stared at him. She could use a huge change like this.. Start fresh. "Yes, yes! I'm gonna marry you!" she said with excitement! Mateo stood up and Cruz jumped into his arm and they kissed passionately!

Cruz stood back up on the ground and asked "What about your brother?" Mateo shrugged asking back "What about McQueen?" Cruz laughed answering "Know what? Fuck them. We're getting married!"


	48. Back to the lying game

Lightning, Sally, Colton, Ece, and Landon all were enjoying a breakfast at the diner. Flo had to come over and see those cute babies! Flo picked up little Landon and asked "Are we still watchin the kiddos partially tonight?" Sally shrugged "If you think you and Ramone can handle it?" Flo giggled answering "Oh yeah baby. You don't worry a thing" Lightning smiled "Thanks Flo. But I think we need to stop putting them off on the two of you." Flo quickly disagreed! "You two aren't puttin them off on us!? You know we think of these cuties like our own." Sally giggled. Flo placed Landon back down to Sally then waved, "I'll see y'all tonight for the cruise." "Later Flo." Lightning said and Sally waved.

"I don't know what we'd do without that woman." Sally mentioned. Lightning agreed. The family ate but it wasn't long that Tex came up to the family. "Hey you two! Wow. I still can't believe you got three now Light." Lightning stood up and he and Tex shook hands. "Me too. What's up?" Lightning asked. Tex smiled and asked "How would you like your old job back with a bit of a.. Bonus." Lightning raised a brow and glanced at Sally who spoke up for him "He's listening." Tex chuckled and continued "You did so well with Ralph. I think he's gonna be the new dinico racer between you and me." Lightning's brows lowered as he asked "Wait? What about Cruz?.." Sally glared a bit. Tex nodded and sighed explaining "She's moving. Gonna start herself a new racing career. Might be best after everything here.." Lightning sncikered a bit snapping "That's stupid." Sally still glared. Tex shrugged admitting "Well it's her choice. She came and talked to me last night and I did think it was a bit sudden but.. It's what she wants I guess.. She's getting married to that Bernoulli guy." "Mateo?" Sally asked. Tex nodded "Yeah Francesco's brother." Lightning's eyed widened "What?! She can't do that?" Sally glared and cleared her throat. Lightning stared at his wife and sighed.

Tex just continued "Anyways... Maybe you wanna think about being Ralph's crew chief? Seemed like you two worked well together." Sally muttered "Lower chance of you sleeping with him.." Lightning glared now but looked at Tex answering "It's an amazing offer and I'll think about it." Tex shrugged replying "No pressure. I'll see you tonight for the cruise." he waved off. Lightning sat back down where Sally snarled "Why does it matter to you if Cruz gets married?" Lightning sighed answering "It doesn't.. It's just?.. she's going way to fast? They been together what? A week or somethin?" Sally glared silently. "Oh no.. Don't give me that look." Lightning scolded.

"What look?" Sally asked rudely. Lightning glared answering "That look! Stop it!" "You can't tell me what to do Lightning!" she yelled back! The babies started crying and Lightning held his tongue. He knew he had too. But now he also wanted to talk to Cruz. "Look let's just.. Finish breakfast and get home and then I'll go over to see Tex." Sally shook her head muttering "Or Cruz.." Lightning hit the table and snapped "Stop that!" All three kids began crying! People started staring. Sheriff walked over asking "Hey?.. What's going on?.." Sally faked a smile answering "My husband's a lying douchebag who obviously still wants Cruz! I get it!? Shes younger and prettier and OH MY GOD YOU MOANED HER NAME!" Sally gasped and covered her jaw. Lightning immediately tried to lie out of that "No!? No! I did not do that!" Sheriff noticed people really listening.. He cleared his throat trying to get the couple's attnetion.

Sally stood up and yelled "You better just go! I got the kids! Why don't you just run and stop your whore from marrying someone else!" Sheriff just stared back and fourth, Lightning yelled back "Stop that! You have to let this go! I am sorry! I am sorry I fucked up and messed up and yes okay!? I moaned her name by accident! I'm sorry!" "You should be!" Sally said up in his face. Sheriff raised a brow asking "You moaned another woman's name?.." Lightning shook his head admitting "It was an accident." Sally only snapped "How do you!?..Nevermind!" She gathered her things and looked at Sheriff "Please help me get the kids to the car Sheriff." Sheriff's eyes widened. He glanced at Lightning before doing as Sally asked.

Lightning grabbed Sally's arm and begged "Stop please.. I'm sorry okay.. I really didn't mean to! And I love you! Not anyone else!" "Than you won't talk to Cruz?" Lightning sighed explaining "I need to.. Someone has got to tell her how wrong she is?.. She's making a mistake Sally and I have to tell her that.." "Why!?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head. "No really, why? Why Lightning? What obligation do you have to that woman?!" Lightning didn't answer. Flo walked over and began helping Sally leave. "You know what _Stickers_... Do what you want. I'm going home with the kids. But if you love me at all? You are going to let Cruz make whatever mistakes she makes." "Sal.." He murmered. But Sally slapped the table scolding "No! I mean that! I don't care if Cruz takes the brakes off her car and races it thinking thats a good idea!? You let her!... "Let's go.." She snarled "I'll guess see you either at home or for _Cruise_ night." and with that, she left with the help of her friends.

Lightning did feel awful and he loved Sally with all his heart but.. But Cruz was making a mistake and he had to say something! Right?...

Cruz and Mateo were in her motel room packing. They both heard the knock on the door. Cruz paused and opened the door. She stared. Confused. "Lightning?... What are?.." She stopped and glanced at Mateo. Lightning swallowed hard before asking "Can I come in?.. Talk to you?" Cruz stated at the ground and thought a second before speaking to her fiance "Mateo can?.. Can I get a minute?" Mateo sighed but walked outside, passing Lightning with a shoulder bump rudely. Lightning stepped in and shut the door. Cruz asked "What is it?.." "You're getting married?" he asked. Cruz kinda smiled and nodded. Lightning tried to explain "Well you can't. For one, it's way too soon, another thing is your career? Your son?" Cruz rolled her eyes explaining "I'm not stupid? Miguel is coming too. I love Mateo Lightning. And as for my career? it's not ending? I'm going to try my luck with formula one maybe next. It'll be good. A new and fresh start.. Good for both of us.." she added.

Lightning chuckled a little asking "Okay is this your attempt at getting my attention? Or trying to make me jealous or somethin?" Cruz raised a brow answering "No.. Look if all you came here to do was try to convince me out of this you can't." she snarled. Lightning did try "Cruz come on.. You can't marry someone you were hooking up with.. All it will do is turn into fights and what happens when the sex ends? Because believe me it stops! It's just like a one night stand gone wrong!?" Cruz became hurt and yelled "Is that what we were!? A one night stand gone wrong!?" Lightning sighed. He started to feel like he had no idea how to talk to women anymore.

"You know you are ridiculous Lightning. And actually kinda pathetic. Look I'm happy. And I'm getting married... Just not to you." Cruz said. It didn't hurt Lightning. More less frustrated him. He didn't want Cruz marrying Mateo. "Now get out of my room." She ordered. Lightning left. The door shut behind him. But Lightning heard the end of another two fighting. Mateo and Francesco?.. Lightning looked over just as Mateo walked toward the cone and inside, slamming the door shut. Francesco and Lightning stared at each other. Francesco admitted "I.. I was trying to stop them.." Lightning nodded "Yeah.. Me to." it got quiet. "I thought you were leaving?" Lightning asked. Francesco nodded "Ci. Tomorrow.. Take care McQueen." He walked off. Lightning sighed and now needed to make up with Sally before their hopefully still on date...

Lightning stepped into his home to find a baby sitter playing with the kids. He looked at the young woman and asked "Where's Sally?" The girl pounted up stairs answering "Mrs. McQueen is getting ready for the cruise. She layed your clothes in the guest room." Lightning nodded and walked up. He knocked on the door calling "Sally?.. Sally I'm sorry about earlier.." "Fine. Go get dressed, your clothes are in the guest room." She replied back. She sounded a bit mad still. But Lightning decided to get ready then come back and try talking to his wife again.

This time, the door was open. Lightning walked in. He was wearing the suit Sally had put out. Sally looked over to her husband complimenting "You look good Stickers.." Lightning sighed and walked closer. Sally looked especially beautiful tonight. Her hair bounced in a kind of pixie bob, silver and thin raindrop style earrings, light make up, her lips a light petal pink... Her.. wow.. She stood up. She had on a long black maxi skirt with a slit in the side, a kinda baggy white sleeveless blouse, tucked into the skirt gently. silver heels to match the earrings. "You look amazing Sally." Lightning complimented. Sally sighed and took his hands. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did... You have to try to understand.. I'm never going to forget what you did.. I hate Cruz.. I hate that she's so perfect.." Lightning shrugged "I love you. So I guess I can live with a little crazy." Sally snickered with a smile and wrapped her arms around Lightning.

The couple hugged and Lightning kissed Sally's forehead. "So how was it with Tex?" Sally asked. Lightning's eyes widened. He forgot all about that when he went and saw Cruz! Sally pulled away asking "You did see Tex right? You didn't see Cruz did you!?" she yelled. Lightning had to think. Lie or be honest..

"No. Why would I go see Cruz? Like you said, I have to let her make her own mistakes." Sally glared. Maybe she didn't believe him? Lightning could feel the panic inside as his heart beat faster. Sally sighed and smiled replying "Okay.. Thank you. I can't keep dealing with you and Cruz drama. She is ridiculous Light. So?.. Can we just enjoy tonight? Get a few drinks in and relax?" Lightning nodded happily agreeing. "So what did Tex say? It sounds great!? You can be a crew chief again and Cruz will be no where near you!" She smiled! Lightning nodded, "Yeah it does.. He just said we would talk more later." Sally raised a brow "Oh? Really?" Lightning nodded explaining "He was pretty busy for cruise night too... Anyways, shall we cruise?" He flirted, quickly trying to change the subject...

 **Sorry for another short chap! But i thought about it and I really want whats gonna happen NOT to be around the end of the next chapter. So on their way to Cruise night. I plan on them running into Bernoulli, Tex, maybe Cruz.. Idk. So this will be fun having Lightning try to keep his lies a secret. So much drama to come!**


	49. Back to worry

The couple made their way to the diner for a few drinks. Lightning was looking out for multiple people tonight though. Cruz..Mateo... Tex... Any of them could possibly expose his lie. And He knew that would really set Sally off right now.

Sally finished her drink and asked "You wanna take a walk Stickers?" Lightning shrugged "Sure." The two locked arms and walked outside. It was nice and kinda cool out. Dark. The stars were beautiful. Lightning kept looking around. Sally laughed and finally commented "Your acting strange.. You okay?" she asked. Lightning's eyes widened "Yeah! Yes.. Why wouldn't I be? I mean!? Why would I be?..." He faked a smile. Sally stared "Mmhmm..." She muttered. She was suspicious. Lightning noticed Cruz and Mateo walking together. He quickly but gently, pushed Sally toward the opposite direction "This way... Let's walk this way!" he tried to sound completely normal. Sally knew something was up but before she could say anything they literally ran into Francesco!

"Oommph!" Sally and Francesco bumped into eachother, followed by Lightning running into Sally! Francesco stepped back smiling and joking "We really must stop meeting this way Miss Sally." Sally blushed a bit. And that's when Lightning cleared his throat. Announcing his presence. "I like your jealousy McQueen. Makes Francesco feel good." Lightning rolled his eyes snarling "Yeah I wouldn't think that highly of yourself... I'mnot jealous." Francesco just smiled, proud of how he made Lightning act a bit. Sally giggled then spoke up to the Italian, "I.. We, heard about Mateo and Cruz. Congratulations I guess." Francesco shook his head snarling "Yes well... Mateo is acting as a child. I did see him earlier and tried talking him out of it.. But no luck. McQueen didn't seem to have" Lightning's eyes widened as he shook his head and tried motioning for Francesco to stop, "any?.. Luck either?..." Francesco paused and realized Lightning didn't want Sally to know that he spoke to Cruz.

Francesco snickered and muttered "Le tue bugie stanno diventando più grandi." Lightning glared. He knew Lightning hated it when he spoke in italian. Especially in front of Sally. Sally raised a brow and asked her husband "You talked to Mateo?" Lightning stared at her then glanced at Francesco who was giving a very disapproving glare. Lightning faked a smile and answered "Yea...Um.. Francesco didn't have any um.. Luck so.. I went and saw him next.. Seeing the uh.. History... Cruz and I had.. I thought.. Francesco thought I could convince Mateo out of it.." Francesco shook his head. Glaring rudely. Sally wasn't sure to believe this or not but let it go. "Sally! Why don't we leave Francesco to um.. Relax and get ready to LEAVE tomorrow..." He faked a smile. Francesco just raised a brow, crossing his arms and snarling "Way to keep it.. Cool as you say.." Lightning glared and pushed Sally away.

Sally stopped Lightning as they began walking across the street. "Lightning what's wrong? You seem so weird?" she asked. Lightning then admitted "I feel weird." Sally giggled. "Come on.. Let's get ourselves a room at the motel for a while. Hmm?" She rubbed his chest. Lightning blushed. Guilt pushing on him but he nodded. Sally and Lightning began walking across the street when Lightning heard familiar sounds if speeding cars. He looked over and quickly yanked Sally back roughly! "Aah!" She yiped and two cars sped past! Then Sheriff jumped in his cruiser and sirens blared off, following the speeders. Sally let out a deep breath! "You just saved me!?" She shouted. Lightning let out a deep sigh as well replying "Yeah, I'd do anything for you." he smiled. Sally smiled back. The couple then safely walked across the street to the motel.

As they crossed Tex called "Lightnin!" Lightning's eyes widened and immediately he felt kinda sick to his stomach. Tex rushed over asking "Have you thought about the offer?" Lightning opened his mouth to answer but Sally spoke up "I thought you two talked about it?" Tex chuckled "Yeah, you were there? Anyways that bonus! That bonus would be your own school. We would be partners rather than I be your employer." Sally and Lightning were both very surprised! "What?" Lightning asked. Tex smiled "Your own school. You'd be the boss! What do you think? You and I? Partners?" Lightning stared. Mouth gaped open and eyes wide. "Wow.. I?.. I don't know what to say!?" Lightning exclaimed!

Tex shrugged "You say yes Ofcourse!" he chuckled. Tex's phone began ringing. Tex glanced at it "Wope. Gotta take this." Tex stepped aside. Sally gathered her thoughts before yelling "You never saw Tex!? Did you!?" Lightning sighed admitting "No.." "Did you go see Cruz!?" Sally yelled! Lightning stared into her teal eyes. He really messed up... Sally yelled again "I can not believe this!.. Actually... I can.." She muttered and crossed her arms, turning away. Lightning tried grabbing her shoulder but Sally yanked away snarling "Don't touch me.."

Lightning tried explaining "I'm sorry.. I felt that.. I just needed to try and talk her out of it.." "Why?..So she could stay here for you?.." Sally asked as tears came to her eyes.. Lightning frowned "No! No?!... Because I was just a concerned friend.. I love you..." Sally shook her head replying "This isn't love Lightning?.. You?.. I told you if you loved me you'd let her go.. And You didn't...You couldn't.." She turned away. Lightning sighed "Sally I'm sorry.. Please believe me.. I was just doing what I thought was right.. Nothing else happened.. Francesco was there.." Sally rolled her eyes snarling in a breathless mutter "I hate you.." That hurt. Lightning deserved that though he felt. And he knew she didn't mean it. Sally then walked away. Headed back across the street to the diner. Leaving Lightning to think of what he had done to her.. again..

Lightning looked down. He hated himself too.. He looked up and suddenly... Everything became slow motion..The close and on coming sounds of rouring engines.. He looked up the street.. Only to see a speeding car racing up the street followed by Sheriff. What felt so slow motion... He stared at Sally who was crossing the street and he called out with such a panic in his voice! "SALLY!" he cried! But that seemed to make the situation worse! Sally stopped! Right in the middle of one of the lanes and began to turn toward his voice.. Her eyes widened seeing the car so close she had no chance and froze. "NO!" Lightning yelled! Sally stared completely frozen at the two headlights of the car and felt the sudden shove!

Her body hit the the pavement! Scraping her arms on the hard surface as she heard brakes sqeal by on the street!.. Followed by a loud and stomach turning _**THUD!**_

The world fell back into it's normal and present speed. Sally breathed heavily and looked around as people ran toward her and some passing her! She was so confused as to what had just happen! Her arm was covered in a painful and burning road burn.. Flo kneeled down with such fear and grabbed Sally up to her knees and held her tightly! Crying. Sally felt dazed.. The sounds of sirens and screams and people talking and yelling was overwhelming. But she came to in what felt like a loud and sudden clap!

"Flo?..." She muttered and looked at her legs. She was okay! "Lightning!" Sally called! Realizing he wasn't next to her! She looked across the street and he wasn't there either.. Sally glanced at the car ahead that sat there. Smoke or foggy like substance clearing up from the rear. Sally staggered up against Flo's advice and slowly walked to the front of the car. Using the car that nearly killed her to balance against sense she felt dizzy. Sally walked to the front, pushing away crowds of people. Then she felt sick.. Lightning was on the ground. Sheriff next to him and Ramone! "Oh god no! Please don't be dead!" She cried as she pushed through until she was standing next to him!

Lightning looked up at her. He was alive! Sally fell down next to him! "Stickers! You're okay!" Lightning looked tired.. Dazed.. But was alive and awake! "You idiot!" She scolded! "Why did you risk your life for me!?" She began crying. Happy tears! Thankful ones! He was okay!

Lightning's brows lowered as he answered "I can't understand you?..." Sally didn't understand herself!? Tex rushed over at this point to. Sally grabbed Lightning's hand tightly. "It's gonna be okay.." Lightning gripped her hand tightly. He was hearing a loud ring. He was Shaking.. He seemed to be in alot of pain. The ringing faded enough Lightning could make out faint things.. Tex asked "What hurts Light?" Lightning stuttered answering "Mmy.. M-my arm...L-leg-gs.. Li-like.. N-needl-les..E-e-eevery-w-where.." He grit his teeth down in what was obvious pain! He would probably be crying out in pain if he could! Tex looked at Sally reassuring "He is alive, he's not bleeding anywhere, he's talking, he's gonna be okay." Sally nodded. Just happy to hear the reassurance.

Even though Tex wasn't a doctor, he had seen and been with alot of racers in crashes. So his opinion did soothe her. "S-Sal-lly?.." Lightning called. Sally smiled a little, wiping tears answering "I'm here! I'm right here Stickers!" "I.. c-ca-cant.. feel..m-my legs.." he admitted.

But you could tell Lightning was drifting. His consciousness fading. Tex snapped his fingers ordering "Hey! Lightning! Stay with us now!" Sally just held his hand tightly. Not letting go... Never letting go...

Paramedics arrived. They immediately checked his pupils and asked Lightning questions. Mostly seeing what kind of state he was in currently. They loaded him up into the van, allowing Sally to ride along to the e.r. One man asked "Okay! How are we doing sir? Can you tell me your name?" Lightning slurred "L-Lightning..." The man nodded asking "And your last name sir?" Lightning was fidgety but it slowed. "Sir, your last name please?" he asked again. Lightning quietly slurred "M-Queen.." Barely. Sally was crying. Trying to keep it together!

"Okay, close enough.. Can you tell me what happened?" the man asked. The other paramedic was running a test or two. Sally just watched helplessly.. Lightning groaned in pain saying "i... F-Eel.. Sic-ck.." the man nodded explaining "That's normal Mr. McQueen. He then looked into Lightning's left pupil. Lightning began gagging. Choking! Sally panicked ofcorse! The two doctors rolled Lightning quickly on his side where he proceeded gagging and puked to the side of the van off the table. The two doctors looked at each other. Once Lightseemed okay, the man checked his right pupil. "Mam we have this under control. Your husband is in good hands." One reassured. The man looked at the other and sighed "He's dilated unequally.." Sally asked "What's that mean?" The doctors ignored her though.

Lightning was getting weaker. He was fading in and out. The man snapped his fingers calling "Lightning... Mr Mcqueen I need you to stay with us buddie." Lightning murmered something but it was unclear. His speach became so slurred and not understandable that they couldn't ask him much else. "Lightning! Can you hear me!? Do you reconize my voice baby!?" Sally yelled! Lightning was tired.. His body shutting down. But he managed to stutter "S-Sal.." "Yes baby! That's me!.. I'm right here! I'm never leaving you okay!" He groaned a bit in pain and tried saying something else but.. It just made no sense. His vision became blurry. Fading black. In and out. "W-Wha-What happen-ended..Where.. a-am I?" Lightning asked. He was having some memory loss.

The van arrived and eveyone unloaded and doctors rushed Lightning inside, Sally rushing with them and staying by her husband's side. A doctor asked "Alright, what do we got!?" The man from the ambulance answered "Trauma to the head, Possible TBI. Possible spinal injury and hip displacement." Sally knew that couldn't be good! She had already almost lost him to simular complications at the crash years ago! She better not lose him now!

Lightning groaned in pain! The sensation of needles pricking him everywhere was painful.. the ringing was fading but now it was harder to breathe! It became obvious too. His breathing was irregularly noticeable. Sally panicked begging "Help him! Please!" A doctor tried getting Lightning to talk, "Mr McQueen, can you tell me how your day is going please? what hurts?" Lightning barely answered but it made no sense at all. He was just tired at this point. His eyes heavy and closed. "Mr McQueen stay awake for us!".one yelled. They came though a door where two nurses stopped Sally.

"No! I have to be with him!" she cried. but she knew better. One nurse explained "The doctors will do everything they can. Don't worry.. Meanwhile, can we get your husbands records? We need to see previous injuries.." Sally stared at the doors that closed. She couldn't see Lightning now.. She didn't even tell him she loved him!... All she could do was pray he would make it!


	50. Back to similar situations

Sally sat in the waiting room. Surrounded by friends that were more like family anyway..

Sheriff, Mater, Ramone, Flo, Tex, Sarge.. Mostly everyone. A few stray people that were just fans or concerned in general were there too. Lucky the babysitter happily stayed with the kids longer too. Sally was in no shape to care for then right this moment. Mater asked with a frown "He's gonna make it? Right?" Sally tried hard not to cry much more. Tex answered "Heck yes he will. Lightnin is the strongest racee I have ever met. He made it through alot." Sarge spoke up next "That's right. And what's he always saying?" Sheriff answered "That he can handle anything." Mater smiled a little. Sally sighed saying "Thanks guys but.. Let's just see what the doctor says.." She couldn't believe it.. Lightning said he'd give his life for her..She just never though it might actually happen one day...

In some time, the doctor stepped out. Everyone stood up! Anxious! Sally rushed up to the man asking "How is he.." Scared to hear the worse. The doctor smiled answering "He's stable. He did lose conciousness but it's a perfectly normal response. We just got done with a head and neck exam, neurological exam, ct scan, MRI and running some blood test now too. If you want we can talk somewhere more private of his conditions and treatments I plan to start him on." Sally glanced back at her friends before nodding.

Sally followed the doctor and a nurse came along to. Alone in a room. Sally sat down. Preparing herself for the worse. The doctor sat down as well before continuing to further explain Lightning's condition. And all this from getting hit by a speeding car! It angered Sally. She was furious!...

"So.. Lightning has been in a severe acdident before ans suffered mild DAI right?" Sally nodded. DAI. the brain shifts in the skull hard enough that it causes tearing in places. The doctor nodded and continued "When the brain has suffered a serious injury before and rather recently.. It can make this process harder and.. It can take longer for him to recover than last.. He was in a coma for months last time?.. A good amount of weeks right?" Sally nodded silently again. The doctor looked at his notes before continuing. "Mrs. McQueen.. Lightning has diffuse axonal injury, a slight edema in the brain causing intracranial pressure.. There's also a slipped disk in his spine, that caused the numbing feeling he had.. and he has a fractered hip." Sally was processing. The doctor continued "For now, I'd like to try and control the swelling in his head without invasive surgery. I'm going to pit him on Iv fluids, some to control his blood pressure and keep it from dropping, some medication to prevent seizures and I'll be placing him on a ventilator to control the oxygen going in and this way we can try to control the swelling and get it to slowly come down. Nurse, go ahead and get the catheter in now and ready the room." The nurse nodded and left.

Sally could only ask "What if the swelling doesn't stop?" The doctor patted her knee answering "Let's not think like that right now. You can see him in a few minutes. He's gonna be in the Icu so.. Family only please. We wanna give him some time and see how his body reacts to the treament. Hope this works." Sally nodded. She went back to the waiting room while the staff place Lightning in a room.

Everyone was just hoping and some prayong that everything would be okay..

Francesco came to visit. But he saw all the friends and family that Sally had supporting her. He decided not to bother her.. And he left...

Sally sat in the room next to her husband. She sighed and held his hand. He looked awful.. His hands and face swelled pretty badly. She hated herself.. If she wouldn't have caused such a big scene.. Wouldnt have walked away.. Said she hated him like she did. She regretted it so much now! She cried hard! What if the last real thing she said to him was that ahe hated him! Sally cried on the bed for what seemed like forever!...

The doctors came in and checked his vitals here and there. Then finally came in to see how the swelling was reacting to the treatments. Sally stood back, letting doctors do their jobs. The man sighed and turned to Sally explaining "So... Treatment seems to.. It's not doing as we hoped. So we need to push further on this or he could possibly die." Sally's heart broke as she nodded and asked "Whatever you have to do to save him, just do it please." The doctor agreed and turned to his staff ordering "Get an O.R ready. Get a tracheotomy prepared too. first thing after surgery I want that placed in instead of this tube. Get a mild sedative, In case he shows signs of waking up. You take Mrs. McQueen to our private waiting area." The team began preparing Lightning to move whike the other half rushed out following the doctors orders. Sally began panicking and asked "What are you going to do to him!?" The doctor sat her down explaining calmly, "I'm going to perform a craniectomy..It's where" He paused.. Wording this carefully but had to be clear. "... I'm.. Going to remove parts of the skull just to relieve the pressure in his brain.." "What!? You can't do that!?" She panicked. The doctor looked her in the eyes giving his honest medical opinion "Sally.. This is your husband's best chance.. At the rate his brain is swelling and in the places it is.. He won't make it without releasing that pressure.. There is obviously the slight chance he doesn't make it still.. But I promise I can get him through the surgery. This is temporary. Once he heels up and the swelling goes down we replace the pieces and sometimes infuse them back..He is going to make it through the surgery. Okay?" Sally glanced at Lightning. The surgery sounded of something out of a horror film.

But Sally trusted the doctor and took a deep breath. Nodding...

Sally was taken to a mkre private place to wait.. She called Flo and explained. She and Ramone happily went to the house to take care of the children for now. Sally was just too emotional and scared to properly take care of them at this moment. The surgery would be anywhere from 4 to 6 hours.. Longer if complications arose.

Sally sat there alone for a while. but a nurse knocked and asked "You have company of you would like?" Sally raised a brow asking "Who is it?.." Honestly she didn't feel like having anyone around. She hated herself. Part of her felt like killing herself. She'd never actually do that. Just this was all her fault! "A?.. Mr Bernoulli?" Sally thought a moment before nodding "Sure.." The nurse left and within a few minutes Francesco entered the room. He and Sally stared at each other silently a moment. Then Sally got up and ran into his arms! Crying. Francesco wrapped his arms around her. Holding her and comforting her.

"I'm scared Francesco!.. This is all my fault! He should have let me be hit! I deserved it! I told him I hated him! That's the last real thing I said to him!" She cried. Francesco brushed her hair and reassured "McQueen knows better.. He knows you love him.." Sally sighed and pulled away crying "Hit by a car!?.. i can't believe this!" Francesco tried making it seem better saying "In Formula one this kinda thing happens all the time.. People survive it." Sally shook her head and the situation was all too familiar.

She turned to Francesco saying "You shouldn't be here..." They stared at each other. "The last time I almost lost Lightning I.. I slept with Ben.." Francesco's eyes widened. "You can't be here.. I don't want to screw up again.." She admitted. Francesco took her hand and replied "This Ben was a horrible man. Suppose to be your friend in a time of need and instead he let things happen.. I have a much stronger will. I want to comfort you. Don't take this the wrong way but.. Francesco does not want to sleep with you. Taking advantage of your weaker state. I am your friend, I am McQueen's friend.. As far as I know, we never slept together. Never will." Sally smiled a little and hugged Francesco tightly. "Thank you.." she muttered into his strong chest.

Francesco pushed her away snarling "Your arms?.. You need to be bandaged properly. Come. You need a doctor yourself." Francesco basically pulled Sally to a nurse, who bandaged her and gave her some pain meds. The two sat down in the waiting room. Sally fell asleep agaisnst Francesco pretty soon once the medicine kicked in. She slept for most of the surgery. Which was good. She would rather sleep than worry the entire time. Francesco brushed her hair.. Caressed her face. She seemed at peace for the time being. He hoped Lightning would make it. For Sally. Sally needed him...

The hours passed and the surgery was finsihed. The doctor came in. Staring at Francesco. Sally was still asleep. Francesco asked quietly "How did it go?" The doctor stared a moment and sat down before answering "Well.. It went well. Um.." Sally began waking up. She came to when she noticed the doctor! Sally sat up asking "What happened! Is Lightning okay!?" The doctor nodded answering "He's stable and being taken back to his room. I want to give him some time before performing a few standard tests. Just to see where we're at now." Sally nodded thanking the doctor. "Just as a warning. If everything goes smoothly, or at smooth as it can? He's gonna be in a bad state. Needing alot of therapy. He's possibly going to need to re learn... Well a lot of everyday things.." Sally nodded replying "And I'll be here for him." The doctor nodded and aloud Sally back to the room with Lightning...

It was late morning already. Sally called Flo, checking on the kids. They were fine. A little fussy but fine. Sally decided to stay a little longer before going home and showering and seeing her kids before coming back. She and Francesco had breakfast in the hospital together. "He is going to make it Miss Sally." The Italian reassured. Sally nodded then her eyes widened realizing! "Oh my gosh!? You're flight!?" Francesco shrugged "I can stay a few more days. Make sure you and McQueen are okay." Sally smiled. Francesco was truly amazing.

"So how is your father?.." Sally asked. Really just trying to make a conversation. Francesco sighed answering "He will not make it. That is why I was leaving.." Sally nodded "I am sorry..But?..Don't you feel bad at all?.. Your father is going to die knowing or feeling that you hate him and want him to die?.. That's kinda cruel?" Francesco stared at Sally before replying "Maybe. But.. He left us. He left my Mama when she needed him. Forced me to step up as the man of house and take care of not only her? But Mateo.. And I failed my brother deeply.. Look at him?.. He's going to marry some slut because he just wants attention I'm sure of it." Sally sighed and jusy curiously asked "Is it?.. Possible Mateo really loves someone.. Not Cruz..Cruz is aweful but.. Mateo could love someone? Right?"

Francesco snickered "The boy is too young for that." Sally shrugged "So you were never young and in love? Ever?" Francesco stared at Sally and chuckled answering "Ofcourse Francesco has been young and in this love. But I loved my Mama more." Sally just stared. She was hoping Lightning would just please make it. Sally and Francesco headed back to the room shortly. The doctor found her and said that they would be doing a few test on Lightning now. She decided to go home and shower and see the kids while they did that. Francesco went on to now unpack some and get a new flight in a few days...

It was nice to shower... Letting the water run down her body. Sally stood there. Then she snuggled with each of her children. Trying not to cry in front of them. Then her phone buzzed. The hospital! Sally answered praying it wasn't the worse!

"Hello!?"

 _May I speak to Sally McQueen?_

"Yes! I'm, I'm Sally."

 _There's a woman here demanding to see your husband. A?.. Cruz Ramirez?_

Sally's brows lowered. She had had it with Cruz! There was no way she was going to let Cruz anywhere near him!


	51. his heart

Sally was furious! She stomped into the hospital, all the way to the entrance of the Icu where there was Cruz and Mateo next to her. Cruz was fighting with a hospital nurse about seeing Lightning. Sally yelled as she camw closer "You! Get out of here! You are never aloud to see my husband!" Cruz yelled back "I have a right! I need to see him and make sure he's okay!?" "No! Just get out of this place! You aren't wanted! So go back to your little whore house!" Cruz was shocked a bit and snarled back "Well I'm staying at your motel! So what exactly did you call it!? A whore house!" Sally slapped Cruz across the face! Cruz stepped back, her cheek stinging! "Don't you ever come near my husband again!" Sally yelled! Staff stepped in, Mateo grabbed Cruz's arm!

But Cruz only yelled "Let's not forget he chose me!" Sally growled and snarled "You are lucky I don't tear you apart! I could ruin you!" Cruz only snarled back "Do it bitch!" Sheriff stepped in and between them yelling "Enough! This is a hospital! Act accordingly!" Sally was breathing heavy but striaghtened up and scolded "You will never touch him, see him, or speak to him ever again! You did this!" Her anger and rage took over and Sally ran at Cruz again! Sheriff stopped her and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around Sally tightly! Sally lost it. She fell to her knees along with Sheriff and began crying hard! Ugly crying garder than ever before!

Cruz and Mateo stared at her.. Sheriff rubbed her back gently.. Trying to calm her.. The doctor stepped out. Seeing the commotion. He sighed and called "Mrs. McQueen.. Can I speak with you?" Sally glanced over. She noticed the small crowd that she and Cruz grabbed. She saw Francesco and stood up and ran to his arms. Crying. The doctor sighed. He hated seeing this in the hospital. But it happens. Francesco caressed Sally. Holding her so gently with such love and said "Come on.. The doctor probably has good news eh?" Sally wiped her tears and nodded. She followed the doctor . Alone. But not without giving Cruz a sort of death glare.

The doctor and a nurse took Sally into the private waiting room. Sally sat down and calmed down from that minor scuffle with Cruz. The doctor and nurse sat down. The doctor asked "Is there anyone you have to contact? Or might be worried about him too?" Sally shrugged at the moment. The doctor nodded asking "Do you understand why your husband is here?" Sally raised a brow. Kinda confused? "He was hit by a car.." she answered cautiously. A little nerved that she felt the doctor was treating her like a child suddnely. The man nodded ans continued "Your husband is here because he suffered a traumatic brain injury. In result fluid and tearing occured. His brain began to swell, cells began to die. We performed a craniectomy to reduce swelling. We ran some test shortly afterwards.. Which.. Showed us that the brain is no longer functioning. I'm sorry. He passed about an hour ago."

Sally felt what could be described as a wave of heat over her body. She felt sick. Faintish. she gripped the sides of the chair and asked in a stutter "W-What?.. but?.. You said?.. H-h-he was fine!?.." The doctor frowned and swallowed hard before explaining "I know. He was. But sadly sometimes treatments don't always go the way he hope.." Sally didn't.. She couldn't believe him! "Where is he! I want to see him!" she ordered and she stood up. The doctor nodded and replied "Yes, Ofcourse. I'm sure you want some time with him.. I have to tell you that he is still on the ventilator. He is gone just.. It looks like he is breathing and his heart is still beating.." Sally raised a brow. Now really confused "What?.. If his heart is beating than he is alive!" She snarled!

The nurse spoke up "It can be difficult to understand mam.. But he can not breathe. The machine is just inflating and deflecting his lungs and heart for the time being.." The doctor stepped in "You can say your goodbyes.. As can anyone else you want to call before we take him off.." Sally stared silently a moment. "No.. No I have to see for myself!" she snarled! The doctor sighed. The nurse explained "We already ran the test. When we stop the ventilator, his breathing stops.." Sally shook her head. She didn't want to accept this! The doctor knew it could help and spoke up "It can't do any harm to run the test in front of Mrs McQueen if that's what she truly wishes.." Sally nodded "Good.. There's no way he's gone."..

They entered the room. Along with a few other nurses and another doctor. Sally stated at Lightning. Who although was unconscious. Seemed to be breathing.. Heart beating.. The man motioned for the ventilator to be turned off. The other doctor sighed and switched it off. A moment passed. It was stingfully quiet!.. Then the heart monitor went off like crazy. His heart wasn't getting oxygen! He wasn't breathing! "Come on Stickers.. Please.." She muttered. The doctor sighed and turned off the monitor. "He's gone.. We just are keeping him on the ventilator becuase it was listed he's an organ doner." Sally nodded. She knew he was. The other doctor turned the ventilator back on. He was really gone. The machines were just keeping organs alive for the moment. Sally began crying and pushed her way out of the room! Crying violently!

She ran right into Francesco! Who was looking for her! "Sally!.. What is wrong!?" Sally buried herself into Francesco's chest screaming "He's dead! He's dead! Lightning is gone!!! And.. It's all my fault!" She cried hard. Collapsing onto her knees again. Francesco knelt down and held her tightly as he began to cry as well. He lost a friend. He felt her pain. A few of the Radiator Springs residents walked over.. They just knew.. They saw Sally crying like that and Francesco's tears.. They just knew.. Lightning was gone...

Cruz and Mateo sat in the main waiting room. They saw Francesco come out. He looked so.. depressed.. Mateo stood and asked "What happened?.." Francesco stares at hia brother and his _fiance_.. "He has gone. McQueen passed away." Cruz's heart broke! "What?.." she asked. But Francesco didn't say anything else. Just walked away. Cruz began crying. "I want to see him! That.. Sally did this! She did this to him!?" She blamed. Mateo stared. Unsure what to do! Cruz just sat there and cried hard..

Everyone came.. To say their goodbyes to their friend.. Sally let the kids, mostly Colton see his father once more to. Before he would be taken to the O.R and then to be buried.. Sally had to deal with so much now! Not only the loss of her husband but the news reporters were anything but decent and kind! They wanted any news they could get and were ruthlessly painful about it...

And Cruz.. Cruz came to Sally at the hospital. Sally glared, blocking the entrance amd snarled "What are you doing here?" Cruz frowned and begged "Please let me say goodbye... Please.. That's all I want.." Sally was so angry with Cruz. Ahe glared rudely at her before answering "No. You deserve to suffer longer than anyone. Do not come back here. You will never be at peace." She slamemd the door in Cruz's face. Forcing her to leave without a goodbye. Sally did feel awful for it. But her anger and pain from this loss overtook that!..

The following morning.. Francesco sat in his motel room. Depressed. Sad.. Packing up his suitcase. A tear fell but he quickly wiped it away. He was hurting.. It didn't feel real. It just didn't. Now he had regrets.. Then his phone rang. Mateo... "Yes Mateo?..." He said depressingly...

 _It's dad.. Please hurry!..._

Francesco rushed inside the hospital! Quickly taking the stairs instead of the elevator! He rushed to his father's room where Mateo was there waiting. Mateo had tears in his eyes.. Their father wasn't there.. Francesco slowly walked into the room. His heart hardened. Feeling hard to breathe.. He choked to even ask "What.. What happened?..Is it?.. over?.." Mateo ran to his older brother and hugged him tightly.. For the first time.. Francesco wrapped his arms around his younger brother.. A real hug... For the first time sense Mateo left home many years ago... Francesco closed his eyes to let it sink in. His father was gone. As much as he acted like he hated the man?.. Now it was too late to fix anything between them.. Mateo pulled away from his brother and smiled. Francesco became concerned and confused?.. "What is that look?.." Francesco asked. Mateo wiped his eyes explaining "He is in surgery! He's getting a new heart! He's going to make it Francesco! He is going to live!" Francesco immediately became heartbroken.. His world fell as he became suspicious and flooded with heat break. "I... I must go.." Francesco muttered. Mateo did not understand as he watched his brother become distraught and speed walked out the room. He called out "Francesco!?.. Francesco wait?!.." But he didn't.

Francesco went down to the office. He asked the lady at the counter, "I am Francesco Bernoulli.. I am looking for information regarding my Papa's heart transplant. He is having it now?.." The clerk got more information then grabbed the file. Francesco looked through it quickly but didn't find the information he wanted. He gave the lady back the folder and explained "No, no?.. See?.. I want the donor's information?.. The heart donor?" He pointed to his own chest. The lady sighed and explained "I'm sorry sir. That's confidential to the donor and the donor's family." Francesco shook his head and grabbed out his check book while muttering something in Italian. "Any price." He grabbed a pen. The woman stared a moment before handing Francesco the folder he actually wanted for a load of money. Francesco rushed to a hall way alone and sat down on a bench. He took a deep breath before opening the folder up...

His eyes teard and he began to weep hard. Painfully hard.. He hated his father and now he had another reason to! Francesco hurt so much now...It wasn't fair! Life wasn't fair!...

Francesco swallowed hard as he knocked on Lightning's old room in the icu. Sally was there. Alone. Staring at the empty bed... Francesco walked in slowly and greeted "Hello.. Miss Sally.." She looked at him. Hurting. Her eyes were puffy and red. Francesco took a deep breath and walked closer. "He was a great racer.." Sally nodded. "What um.. What are you doing here?" Sally asked with a sniffle. Francesco sat down next to her answering "My.. My papa is.. Is going to live." Sally nodded replying "Good for him.. But I can't celebrate with you.." she muttered. Francesco snickered "That is not something to celebrate but.. It is McQueen's heart.. That is saving him.." He handed hee the paper from his pocket. Sally stared at it. Her eyes widened. Lightning's heart was going into Francesco's father!?

"It is not fair.. Something about being in the right place at the right time.." Sally breathed heavy than ordered "Take me to him." Francesco raised a brow. Unsure what she meant. Sally repeated "Take me to your father." Francesco's eyes widened.. Sally was hurt and angry.. He had no idea what Sally wanted to see his father for!?..

Francesco's father was out of surgery in hours. But he had to recover. It took a full day for him to come to. The older man looked around. He coughed a little and saw Mateo. Mateo smiling at his bed side. Then Francesco. Francesco had tears in his eyes..

The man spoke up "Francesco... Mateo... My boys... I'm gonna be okay!" he smiled weakly. Mateo smiled and grabbed his fathers hand. Francesco shook his head and snarled "It is not fair. The man whose heart you have!?.. You do not deserve it! He shouldn't have had to die for you to live!" He was angry! Their father frowned saying "I don't understand?.. Francesco I will do better.. i.. I want to see your mothers grave.. In Italy.." Francesco became furious. He did not want that! Mateo smiled and annouannounced "We can all go to italy together.. And.. I'm getting married dad!" The old man smiled proudly! "What! Congratulations my son!" he exclaimed with slight pain in his chest

Francesco rolled his eyes snarling "To a woman with a child.." The father only became happier saying "I'm a grandfather!" Mateo smiled with hapoy tears. Francesco growled! "You should not live! McQueen should be okay! It is not fair! Now that heart you have!? It is the heart of a husband and father of three very young children! Now they will grow up without a father and you!?.. You get to live!?" The man frowned saying "Francesco?.. I.. I'm sorry.." Mateo yelled "You should be happy our father gets a secone chance!" "And what of Sally!? What of those children!?" Francesco yelled back! "Boys please.. Stop..." Francesco stormed out. He knew Sally wanted to see his father but wasn't sure he could do it..

Francesco stepped out and found Sally. "Are you sure you?.. Want to see him?" He asked. Sally nodded. Francesco sighed but took her to his father's room. "Wait here.. I'll tell him you are coming.."He stated. So Sally waited outside the door. Thinking of what on earth she was going to say to the man who now had Lightning's heart...


	52. I am home

_"This is Tonya Gearing. Standing outside Radiator Springs hospital. Where this last weekend, Lightning McQueen passed away. He was crossing this very street when a driver, speeding, hit him. McQueen was said to have been conscious and very much alive at the time of the accident. But sadly, internal injuries caused enough damage that within days McQueen fell into a coma, into a vegetative state.. And died. Nurses at the hospital couldn't release full information. Only that he passed away peacefully and the over all cause of death was blunt trauma to his skull.. To explain what exactly happened, here's Jake Justin."_

 _"Hello, Jake here and what happened when Lightning crossed the road, he had paused. Right in center. The car was so close at rhis moment he didn't even stand a chance! Here we see tire marks where the driver tried to stop... But it was just too late. The nose hit Lightning right at his knees and upper thighs. When this happened, Lightning's body whipped onto the hood violently! Then as the car slowed and stopped, his body flung violently in the now opposite direction! His skull and shoulders had to have hit the pavement at a perfect speed. Enough that no obvious or physical trauma could be seen but enough that his brain ahd been violently shaken inside and hit both sides of the skull.."_ _"Thank you jake. Now I'm here and waiting outside the hospital for widowed wife, Sally McQueen. In hopes she can give us any more detail."_ _Sally showed up shortly. Surprised a bit as the large camera and woman approached. "Mrs McQueen, Care to make a comment about the death of your husband?" Sally stared and shook her head answering "No um.. I just want to moarn.. Please..." And she rushed off inside the hospital.. The woman was kind enough to let her be..._

Sally couldn't believe this. She sat outside. Waiting to see Francesco and Mateo's father. Francesco stepped out and offered his hand. "You can come in now.." Sally smiled a little and walked in with Francesco. She stared at the older man in bed. Mateo looked like him a little more than Francesco did. But you could see the resemblance. The man sighed and asked "Are you?.. Mrs McQueen?.." Sally nodded and sat down next to the man in a chair. He then asked "My oldest... He says alot of good things about you.. Sally right?" Sally nodded again. It got quiet. Mateo spoke softly "I am so sorry for your loss..." Sally stared at the younger italian. Francesco spoke up rudely "It should have been you who died.. Not McQueen." Sally frowned and asked nervously "Can I?..Can I just hear it?..." The man stared at Francesco before shrugging and answering "Sure.. Um..Hand us the stethoscope son.." Mateo grabbed it and handed it to Sally.

Sally placed the bulbs into her ears and took a deep breath. She was nervous and didn't move. The man opened the front of the robe part on his chest. Revealing a nasty long scar in his chest. Say stared at it. "You won't hurt me dear.." The man reassured. But y was still nervous. Francesco took her hand and guided her to where the heart was on his father's chest. Sally took a deep breath as she heard the beating sounds... Her eyes filled with tears.. This was the heart that she had leaned on countless nights.. That soothed her to sleep at times.. That calmed her.. She fell for... The beating thuds made her miss Lightning more! She pulled away! Tears falling from her cheeks! The man sighed and covered his chest. Francesco wrapped his arms around Sally.

Holding her as she began crying again. Mateo and their father stared silently. "You.." Sally muttered.. She pulled away and still crying ordered "You have to take care of that heart!.. The man who had it was such ana amazing person! Filled with so much love and passion! He deserves that at least! To know his heart didn't go to waste!.. Pleaae promise me that!.." The older man nodded answering "Okay.. I promise.." Sally nodded but still crying, she ran out of the room! Francesco quickly ran after her!..

"Sally! Sally wait!" He called! Francesco stopped her and pushed her against the wall. Sally would of fallen if it weren't for Francesco holding her against the wall she would have fallen. Sally cried to Francesco "He's gone!.. He's gone and.. And I can't just go to him!?.. I can't just take him back!" Francesco pushed his body close to hers. Holding her against the wall and his body. "I would have rathered he married Cruz and was at least alive!... Now!?.. I just want to see him again please!!.. Tell me this isn't real!.. Tell me this isn't real.." She held onto Francesco tightly. Francesco couldn't help the tears that came to his own eyes.

"I am so sorry..." Francesco muttered into her ear.. Sally cried "I told him I hated him!.. I said I hate you... I can't even tell him I love him!.. I love him Francesco.. I love him so much.. Please!.. I feel like I can't breathe now..." She cried roughly into his chest! Francesco just held her. He hated this. He would have taken Lightning's place to keep Sally happy!...

Francesco pushed away just enough to look Sally in the eyes and say "It will be okay!.. When my mama passed, i fell into a dark place.. But... You have me... And so many good friends here. I.. I promise. You will be okay.." Sally frowned. It sure didn't feel like it..

Cruz and Mateo finished packing. The plan was to head out to florida for Miguel, then off to Italy! Mateo and Cruz stopped at the hospital to see Francesco and their father. They walked up to see Francesco outside their father's room. Mateo and Cruz walked up to him. Mateo asked "Hey.. How are.. How is she?" Francesco glared answering "Sally is in pain. As she should be." Cruz shoom her head. She loved Lightning. More than Sally in her mind. She wished she could bring Lightning back!

Mateo sighed and walked into his father. Francesco stopped Cruz and asked "How can you live with yourself?.." Cruz stared at Francesco and glared. Then went on inside with Mateo, her fiance. Francesco sighed and followed. Their father had finished packing. They were going home to italy. The father asked his children "Are we all going to Porta corsa together?" Mateo answered "Well you and Francesco are. Cruz and I will meet you there after we pick up Miguel." He took Cruz's hands. Gazing into her brown eyes. The father smiled complimenting "I am happy for you Mateo." Francesco rolled hie eyes then looked at the time "Yes.. Well.. We should be going if we are going to catch the flight back home Papa." The man nodded and stood up. "I can not wait to be in Porta Corsa again! And visit your mother." Francesco shook his head.

"Come on. The sooner we leave, the better." Francesco griped. The famikt checked out and walked out. The funeral was tonight. Cruz planned on going. Or trying to visit at least. Francesco was helping his father get into a cab or uber car, and began placing his few suitcases into the back. They were in front of the diner. Francesco shut the trunk and helped his father in.

He noticed people outside the cafe. And Sally.. Oh Sally... She looked beautiful just.. Broken.. He sighed and stared.. Rather gazed. Francesco's father noticed and asked "You really like her don't you?.." Francesco smiled a little and replied "È un vaso spezzato, ma le crepe la rendono più attraente e racconta la sua bella storia.." with his smile. His father snickered and replied back "Mi ricordi di tua madre. Che belle parole." Francesco sighed with a frown then said "I.. I think.. I am going to stay.." His father nodded. "Take care of yourself.. Please visit.. Francesco.. I am so proud of you.. You are such a brave and perfect man. Your mother had a right to be proud." Francesco smiled. Then shut the cab and watched it drive away.

Sally noticed and stared. Francesco gazed at her before walking up to her. He took her hands and held them. Sally stared up and asked "That was your way back home?.. Why didn't you go?.." Francesco smiled answering "I am home Miss Sally." Sally smiled and hugged him. Glad she had someone to be with in this time...

 **Soooo!!! The end.. I know. its over. Still have, What brought me to you. Lots of S and L story there! I also am going to finish my choice stories i left for a while. Then i want to write another story. Not sure what kind.. Something with cars is fun for me. Just idk. Had a friend say I could do a super power one. eh.. A kidnapping one.. eh... One where the town forgets who they are as revenge from professor Z. Anothee where Lightning becomes the bad guy, idk. im open to ideas because I like writing stories that please people. Maybe a new story similar to Come back to me. just dofferent plot or something. Idk. I just like having the story rated M mostly.. Anyone have cool ideas?! I just want a fresh story. Just open to ideas at moment. So please don't be upset and u can be honest and all ideas can be considered!**


	53. altered ending

i **f I do write more chapters as an alternate ending, Are you guys prepared for the consequences? If Lightning lives and confesses his feelings for Cruz it could really hurt Sally to the point she may no longer be happy even if he loves Sally more.. idk yet. and the Bernoulli father would die. Mateo and Francesco would suffer this. And Francesco wouldn't get his girl..** **and if Lightning were to be okay, he would have suffered trauma, which includes slight memory loss. he may feel nothing for Cruz at all. and Sally would have to help him re learn a few things. but could include a hot scene if L kinda forgot how they use to act doing things sexual..**


	54. a break

**as i wrote this chapter.. depending on how the reviews go for it.. The story might not be ending soon actually. someone sent me messages and gave me ideas of a new way for the story to go.. Lots of sex but lots of relationship strain. And not just with Lightning and Sally.**. Tell me what you guys think.

Lightning tried explaining "I'm sorry.. I felt that.. I just needed to try and talk her out of it.." "Why?..So she could stay here for you?.." Sally asked as tears came to her eyes.. Lightning frowned "No! No?!... Because I was just a concerned friend.. I love you..." Sally shook her head replying "This isn't love Lightning?.. You?.. I told you if you loved me you'd let her go.. And You didn't...You couldn't.." She turned away. Lightning sighed "Sally I'm sorry.. Please believe me.. I was just doing what I thought was right.. Nothing else happened.. Francesco was there.." Sally rolled her eyes snarling in a breathless mutter "I hate you.." That hurt. Lightning deserved that though he felt. And he knew she didn't mean it. Sally then began walking away. Lightning called out asking "Do you just want to seperate for good!?"

"What?" Sally said and stopped. Turning and facing Lightning. "Do you just want a full divorce and to be seperated?.. Because I can't keep doing this.. This thing with Cruz and you?.." Speeding car went by fast followed by Sheriff. Lightning shook his head and continued "I can't keep this up.. When we're happy it's great but when we fight.. When you are sad and bring her up.. Over and over.. This fighting and depression you place between us?.. Look I love you and I want you. But.." Sally just stared. Lightning hurt inside. "I can't do this anymore! Either you love me and we are together or you don't and... And.. And this is just it!.." Sally just stared. Unsure what to say. "You have to stop?.. This!.. this has got to stop Sally!.. I can't do this. I know that is so selfish of me but..You said you forgave me and I don't want to be with Cruz and yet it's like she is all you ever talk about!? If you don't stop reminding me of what I done?.. I might as well still be having an affair with her!" Sally and Lightning stared at each other.

She understood. She needed to drop this thing with Cruz. "Can you stop?.. Please?.. Cruz isn't gonna be around much more... And I just. I wanted to give her advice.." It got quiet before he continued. "I just can't.. Do this.. If you can't let go of Cruz.." He stopped and stared at his wife. Sally swallowed hard and let out a deep breath. Lightning took Sally's hands and continued "I love you. And i don't want Cruz to continue to be on your mind. You gotta let this go.. Please?..Because if you keep bringing her up.. I'm never gonna be able to.. To move on either.." Sally frowned. It hurt. Sally nodded and agreed though. "You're right Lightning.. I need to let this go.. But.. It's just so much harder than that.. You slept with someone else.. You chose her.. I.. I don't.." She choked up some and paused.

Lightning stared at the ground. Then Sally asked "Than why did you go to her again?.. Why are you?.. So addicted to her?" Lightning bit his lips. Debating on being honest. "She reminds me of you.." Sally raised a brow. "She.. She's got this weird sense of humor.. She's smart.. She works really hard just like you. She is fragile and yet she has this crazy side to her with such courage. She has this voice that.. That same rasp.. She just reminded me of a you okay? Like when we met.." Sally stared. She didn't really know jow to process that? She nodded replying "That's just great Lightning. So you got tired of me because we grew old together. That's so romantic of you. I got old and boring and gave birth to YOUR children!.. I guess our vows meant nothing to you. I should have known that sense the beginning!" she shoved him away. Lightning snarled back "Oh please! I loved you, I love you! And it means nothing to you! We even went through a dry spell because you started taking sex away to try and force me to have kids with you!"

Sally rolled her eyes snarling "I did not!" Lightning's eyes widened "Really!? You don't remember that little while of you cutting off sex unless I agreed to fucking cum in you because you wanted a baby and I didn't!" "Okay yes! I remember! But you chose racing over me! Over kids! You promised me a family Lightning!" People began staring at this point. "You promised me a.. a beautiful home and the white fence and kids! Lots of kids!? Then when it came time to fulfill those promises!?.. You chose racing! Like always! And that's why you fucked Cruz! Becuase she was a racer! She brought that back out in you like I couldn't!" Lightning didn't say anything else. Mostly because they were being watched by a large crowd. "I think there are alot more problems between us than we thought.." She muttered.

With that she walked toward the office of the motel, trying not to cry much near him. Lightning sighed and felt awful.. He messed up. Maybe he shouldn't have said those things. But.. He needed to get it off his chest. He just needed to be honest. Lightning waved at the crowd saying "It's nothing.. Just uh.. Enjoy your night.." He turned and walked into the office where Sally was. He shut the door and locked it. Making sure no one could see them. Sally was sitting at the desk. Kinda pouting, kinda crying.

Lightning spoke up "Sally come on.. Why don't we just go home.." Sally looked at Lightning and snarled "What home?.. Like you said.. When things are good it's great!..But.." Lightning frowned. "Maybe.. I don't know.. Maybe we can.. Try therapy or something.." Sally rolled her eyes snarling "You're the one whose messed up!? You can't leave Cruz completely!.." Lightning sighed replying "I can't leave you Sally. Cruz is nothing to me.." Sally shook her head before asking "Do you really hold that against me?.. When I cutt of sex because you didn't want kids?.. That was?.." "Before the crash.. Yeah.. You know things weren't great between us.. Maybe.. That's why it was easy for you to.. Let me go.." Sally just stared at him.

Lightning frowned a bit. Thinking back a little. "There use to be these.. Blank spots in my memory after the crash but.. I remember. We began fighting and.. we started growing apart. We still loved each other just.. When we were public and when we were alone it was like we were two different couples.. You know I'm right.." he added. Sally frowned and nodded. Before tbe crash things dod go a little sour. Just a huge disagreement that got out of hand.. She wanted kids and he still didn't.

"I'm sorry.. But.. I'm not going to forget what you did.. It maybe easy for you to move on?..But not me?.. I still remember you coming home and you telling me that you had been having an affair.. I still remember her being in our home!.." "We can move?" Lightning offered. Sally snickered. "I don't know if that will do anything.." It was quiet. Neither wanted to say it. But both were thinking and wondering if this was just it. After trying so hard to make it work.. Now nothing.

"Do you love me?" Lightning asked. Sally syared nefore answering "Ofcourse." "Do you?" he asked again. Sally shrugged "Yes." Lightning stared at her and they held the stare for a moment. Sally sighed with a frown becorr admitting "No... I do but.. Not like I use to.. I just look at you and.. And I see her.." Lightning nodded. "But.. We have children now.." Sally mumbled. Lightning nodded again. "We can.. Always just.. Make it work for them?" he shrugged. Sally shook her head and thought about that. "What about us? Are we just never going to be happy together?" Lightning didn't know how to answer that.

Sally stared down before adding "Maybe we.. Stay married and live together and raise our kids together and just.. No strings attatched to other people." Lightning raised a brow asking "What do you mean? Like an open relationship?" Sally thought a moment. "You need it more than I do.. We both are going to want sex. And.. Sometimes with each other but.. We can't keep this up.. I..You seem to _need_ some other release. When you were having that affair things were perfect between us. Not really any fighting, you came home and were in a good mood and you seemed happy. Now.. You.. We.. We've just grown old of each other.." That hurt but she had a point. "When it's good it's great..But when its bad?.. It's really, really bad.. We aren't going to make it like this.." She added. Lightning nodded. He did agree with that.

He knelt down explaining "I think you're right. But going and having sex with other people is not the answer.." Sally snarled "If you get tired of your old car that isn't giving you the same excitement as it use to.. The seats are fading, she doesn't run as fast.. Sometimes she doesn't even start.. Do you get another car or deal with it?" Lightning sighed answering "I'd try to fix her. Do everything I could before calling it quits." Sally grabbed Lightning's face and looked into his eyes replying softly "I love you. I love you so much Stickers.. But it's not working.. I'm not happy.. We aren't happy like we use to be.." Lightning sighed and thought about this. "So you.. You really wanna just?.. Sleep around? If I slept with Cruz again you're only going to hate me more though?" Sally raised a brow asking "Who said it would be Cruz?" Lightning stared confused. Did his wife just tell him to sleep with another woman now? "You're going through some stupid crisis. I get it. This is different than cheating. I'm giving you permission to sleep with someone else for a little bit.. Just not Cruz." she said firmly. Lightning really did not understand. This had to be a trap. Plus he didn't want to sleep with just anyone.. He wanted Sally.. Or Cruz maybe.. But Cruz was leaving with _Mateo.._

"We can talk about this more later.. I'm tired and wanna go home.." Lightning frowned. What had he done to Sally.. And part of him wondered if this was her wanting to sleep with someone else too.. Someone again.. Like Francesco..

As they slept that night.. The kids asleep.. Lightning tossed and turned... How could Sally sleep so peacefully after saying those things.. Did she even love him? It was like things were good and then one thing about Ceuz snapped them back into this world of hurt. Sleeping with other people wasn't goijg to help? Would it? He really had no clue. And really didn't know who to even talk to about this..

The following morning came. Lightning woke up late. He must of finally fell asleep and just knocked out. Sally walked in holding one of the twins on her hip. "Morning Stickers." Lightning stared. She had a smile on her face and.. It was weird. "Uh.. Morning.." He greeted a little confused. Did last night just happen or was it a dream?.. Sally asked "You uh.. You know I was talking to Meg and Bobby's wife Jesse the other day.. And did you know they went through something like this. Both of them.. Now Jesse and Bobby have always had an.. odd relationship but Meg said she and Cal were going through somethin right now to.." Lightning held his hand up motioning for her to stop and asked "Wait a second.. You talk to Megan and Jesse about our problems? My affair?" Sally stared and softly asked "Was I not suppose to?.." Lightning sighed and whined "It's too early for this..." and flopped back down on the bed.

Sally glared but continued slowly "Anyways.. Jesse suggested I let you go on and have a little break. That we needed a break." Lightning sat up asking "So Jesse put this crap in your head?" Sally shook her head answering "It's not crap! Her and Bobby are crazy for each other and part of that is because she let's him run around with other women. Meg said she was gonna try it with Cal too." Lightning shook his head. Sally took a deep breath explaining "We have dinner with them tonight." "What!?" Lightning snarled. Sally stared "Well they are our friends anyway. But you'll see how perfect they are. Some how they make it work.. We got to figure out how to make it work Lightning.. or we won't make it. Look it's just dinner. Okay?!" She raised her voice a little. Lightning rolled his eyes "Yeah.. Okay."

Sally went out the room with the baby. Lightning thought about it. If he was going to sleep with anyone else it would be Cruz. But Cruz was _off the table_.. It seemed.


	55. Taking a trip, a break, a pass

So Sally and Lightning sat down with Bobby and Jesse. It was a nice and pretty normal dinner. The two couples chatted and caught up. After which, Jesse began helping Sally clean up. It was actually linda nice to be so normal after so much drama. Bobby did ask "You got a beer or somethin to drink around here?" Lightning nodded and he and Bobby walked into the kitchen where the women were cleaning up. Babies were upstairs with the sitter.

Lightning handed Bobby a drink and grabbed himself one aswell. They stood there listening to their wives a moment,

Sally laughed "Yeah well that was way back when! You know?" Jesse nodded asking "And you?.. Oh..Bobby." She grabbed her husband's full attention. "Why don't you go show Lightning that new car outside? hmm?" Jesse was a cute little thing. Younger than the rest of them but not like Cruz young. She had golden blonde hair and tan skin. Blue eyes and a southern accent.

Bobby caught her drift and spoke to Lightning "Sure, come on McQueen." Lightning and Sally stared at each other a moment. Lightning was curious what she and Jesse were talking about but followed Bobby outside anyway..

Lightning was impressed by the freshly painted old mustang outside. But Bobby quickly asked "So the old lady letting you off the leash now huh?" Lightning stared. A little confused but kinda knew what his friend meant. Lightning frowned some answering "I guess.." Bobby raised a brow asking "What? You don't wanna?" Lightning shrugged "Sounds like a trap to me.." Bobby smiled replying "Jesse and I have always had a.. Great relationship.. But we're open. You two should try it. Especially if she's willing!" He nudged his friend. Lightning shook his head "I don't feel so great about it.." he admitted. Bobby raised a brow and asked "Didn't you have an affair?..."

Lightning glared a bit and snapped "I did nut that's in the past Bobby." scolding. Bobby shrugged "Well look, Sally called Jesse, Jesse gave advice that was honest. Now I heard what Sally said to Jesse a few days ago.." Lightning sighed asking "Well what was it? What did she say?.." Bobby stared answering "That she can't pretend anymore.." "So she needs a husband. She needs me to be faithful." "She needs to be happy.." Bobby replied quick. Lightning nodded.

"When was the last time you saw her truly happy? Think back and think.. What were you doing and what was going on?" Bobby asked. Lightning shook his head. Bobby frowned and admitted "I lied.. Things between Jesse and I weren't always good. Before... Our relationship was.. Open.. Things just.. Got old.. Routine and boring and.. We loved each other. Just.. We bagan to be bitter.. She cheated. But oddly enough?.. It didn't bother me?.. Then I did.. Then we tried different things together with.. other people.. And.. It just worked for us? We were happy again. So, you can come along with me if you want?" Lightning raised a brow and asked "What? Where?" Bobby snickered answering "Cal and I are going on a trip. Get away from.. Things here. Cal and Megan are having their own problems."

Lightning sighed and asked "What's with them?" Bobby shrugged "Somethin about Megan deciding not to have kids and some surgery or something. I don't know exactly." Lightning stared at the mustang and muttered. "It's stupid.. That you can love someone so much.. Think you'll never leave them.. Never cheat.. Never.. Fall out of love a little.. But you do.. You don't think you will but you do.." Bobby placed his hand on Lightning's shoulder, "Up to you. Come on the trip anyway. You don't have to sleep around just. Relax.. Take a breather and have some drinks.. Just lie and tell the wife you _did_ sleep with someone else. It helps. it really does." Lightning still wasn't sure about this and really worried that Sally just wanted to sleep with Francesco or someone...

Jesse and Bobby left. Leaving Lightning and Sally to now talk to eachother. And at first it was casual. "I miss seeing them more. Don't you?" Sally asked as she sat down and fed Landon. Lightning just put Colton to bed and picked up Ece to rock her now. Lightning shrugged and asked directly "Are you wanting to sleep with someone else?" Sally stared all wide eyed at Lightning. Lightning asked again "Do you?" They both stared at each other. Sally sighed answering "No. But I can't sleep with you like you want." Lightning was a little confused and Sally saw that so further explained "I can.. _Handle_.. certain things.. but"-"You mean the rough sex? The toys? Look I'm sorry.. I know I went too far." Lightning interrupted.

Sally smiled warmly at her husband then glanced at the twins. "It's okay. No, I don't want to sleep with anyone else.. But I also don't want what we have to continue. We are so cold to each other.. And It's not like we fight sometimes?.. It's all the time.." She frowned. Lightning only snapped "Fucking someone else isn't the answer!" Sally quickly shooshed him because of the babies! Then she replied "Fine. But this is me offering you a?.. A pass. Anyone but Cruz. Look if anything go with Bobby and have some fun with the guys. With no obligation to tell me anything that happens on the trip." "Anything?..." Lightning asked cautiously. "Anything." She repeated. Lightning sat there silently and thought about that for a moment. He didnt want to sleep with anyone. Not anyone. He loved and lusted for only two women.. Sally.. And Cruz...

So throughout the night, Lightning did think about that. He also thought of what Bobby said. To just go and _lie_ to Sally about sleeping with someone. Maybe a trip to just relax would be nice. But.. Boring too.. Without Sally there it would be quick. She was his partner, his love, his wife, mother of his children.. But he did think a little get away could be good. Give Sally some space. So he made the plans with Bobby, getting his own motel rented out for a few days too. Writing the information on a card in his wallet so he wouldn't forget...

Now for lunch, Lightning ran to town to pick up something for him and Sally and Colton too. As he pulled up to the cafe, ge noticed over at the cozy cone motel, Cruz was packing up her car. He stared a moment and watched. She was actually having trouble getting the trunk to shut. He sighed and tried not to but just caved in and founs himself walking over.

"Hey." he greeted. Cruz glared harshly amd aaked rudely "What do you want?" Lightning frowned and just asked "Do you need some help?" "Little late for that Mr. McQueen." Lightning stared and watched Cruz attempt shutting the trunk. "How's Miguel?" he asked. "Just as you saw him last. Not yours." she snapped. She was angry. Lightning hated it. He hated Cruz treating him like this. Even though it was probably best... Cruz pushed on the trunk. Lightning spoke "You really leaving and marrying Mateo?.." Cruz sighed, frustrated and stared at him answering "Mateo is so much bigger than you. He stretches me out like a real man! He fucks me so good I can not even breathe!.." Lightning just stared. Eyes wide.

They both stared at each other.. Lightning lay a hand on the trunk saying "Just let me help.." Cruz hit the car hard near his hand which finally shut the trunk! Lightning stared at her and admitted "I'm going to.. Miss you.." Cruz only stepped close to his face and in a slow, raspy , deep but quiet tone replied "You don't get too miss me.." Lightning let out a deep breath and quietly replied "I'm taking a trip. With A few guys.." He stepped back and grabbed a card out his wallet and handed it to her explaining "You don't have to come. But if you want, you can meet me there late that night. Stay with me.. Just no one can know.. I can't be with you. I have to make that clear. This is an.. Invitation to stay with me and.. Relax.." Cruz stared at the card a but shocked. Speachless. "Maybe I'll see you there." he added before walking off. She hated that about him. He didn't even give her the chance to decline! He just walked off like that! But she wanted him. It didn't matter how good Mateo or any man fucked. She loved Lightning. It could be terrible sex and still be the best...

The three guys arrived at the airport and met up for their flight to Las vegas. Bobby's idea. "Wooh! I am excited for this trip. Trust me! I.. need.. this guys." Bobby exclaimed rather loudly. Cal and Lightning glanced at each other. Both a bit nervous. You could tell. Especially Cal. "I hate flying." Cal muttered. Lightning rolled his eyes "Hate flying but you had a higher chance of driving your stock car Cal." he tried reassuring. Cal shook his head disagreeing "I controled my car. Not a plane.. Never a plane.." Bobby replied "Oh come on guys, this'll be fun. So thought after we land and get checked in we could head to the bar. No sense in waiting. We can scout out the best ones you know?" he nudged Cal.

Cal was so unsure and sank in the seat. They were waiting to board the plane. "I don't know.. You two have both slept.. Cheated.. with other women.. I haven't.." he admitted. Lightning and Bobby glanced at each other. Bobby shrugged it off "It's nothing. We'll get a few drinks in you and you'll be fine." "No! You both know how I can be when I drink to much!" Cal snapped! Lightning chuckled joking "Oh and what's too much? Half a glass of virgin Strawberry rose?" Bobby laughed. Cal's brows lowered and he pouted some. Lightning and Bobby ceased and Bobby reassured "It'll be fine. Megan gave you permission? So it's not cheating. So don't think that way."

Lightning added in his opinion "But if you don't want to, you don't have too. You don't have to." he reassured. Bobby raised a brow and disagreed "Hmm. He needs to get laid.You know how long it's been for Cal here? tell him." Lightning stared at Cal. Bobby repeated "Tell him!?" Cal sighed staring he answered "Eight months.." he grumbled."Eight months!" Bobby repeated! Lightning was actually pretty surprised. "Our boy here probably doesn't even remember how to have sex!" Bobby joked. Cal shook his head. Lightning stared then leaned over to Cal asking quietly "Eight months?.. Come on?.. What's going on?" Cal stared a moment but didn't answer. It did concern Lightning as his friend. Then the friends boarded the plane..

Cal and Lightning sat next to each other. But Bobby sat in another row. It was a quiet ride for the most part. But Cal did lean over asking Lightning... "Was it easy?" Lightning raised a brow asking "Was what easy?" Cal sighed explaining "Was.. Was it easy?.. For you to sleep with someone else?" Lightning stared. Was it? He thought back a moment.. To when he first was with Cruz.. He sighed answering his honest and painful answer "Way too easy.." Cal nodded and snugged back into his seat. It was pretty obvious that Cal probably wouldn't go through with sleeping with someone else. He loved Megan. Guess more than Light loved Sally to be faithful after eight months with no sex...

Lightning sat there. Would Cruz show up?.. He felt a bit sick to his stomach... Not because he was nervous or having second thoughts...But because he was anxious to see Cruz and take Cruz roughly again.. He didn't have to hold back at all with her and never had a second thought if she would leave him for his wild sex. He wanted her.. Even if it meant hiding her away in his room for his own pleasure.. And the way she would moan and he could make her scream.. Fuck he wanted her.. It was wrong but he did... Actually.. He wanted Cruz.. And Sally.. He loved them and wanted them both...


	56. Vegas day one

The boys, men, arrived in Vegas. Getting off the plane, they first checked into their hotel. The three placed their bags in their rooms. All three on the same floor. Lightning placed his bag on the bed and sat down a moment. He kinda regretted talking to Cruz.. Kinda regretted coming.. He was thinking of Sally.. But.. Sally gave him _permission_ to do this.. No matter. He didn't have to do anything. Lie. Like Bobby said.. Just say you slept with another woman and enjoy the trip anyway.

Lightning met back up with Cal and Bobby in the hall. Cal immediately began making excuses, starting with "Guys I think.. I think I'm gonna just be sick.." Bobby immediately scolded "Oh no you don't! You need to "get laid the most out of the three of us!" Cal frowned a bit. Lightning stepped in "Don't push it Bobby.." Bobby shrugged replying "Fine. Come on Cal, Let's just have a few drinks and enjoy some time away from the wives." He walked off. Lightning just stared and could almost feel the nervousness off of Cal. "It's fine. Just a few drinks and we come back for the night. Hmm?" Lightning reassured. Cal nodded. So the three of them left to some bar Bobby had picked out.

Arriving, it was loud. Loud music, loud people. All ages.. Both genders. Now the thing about this place that all three noticed immediately was it was just like Highschool. You had the stero types.. The slutty women.. The men looking to get laid with anyone.. anything... The people who came to play hard to get and had a bit of standards.. The people who came in just to have fun and for the experience, and the frats.. And different ages.. The young 21 year olds that were new.. The people who had been here long enough to know the game.. And the seniors.. Older people who usually came to hook up or drink away their past mistakes... Guess that's where these three fit in.

They pushed through the crowds and up to the bar. Bobby ordered their drinks. "Alright guys! Drink up and relax. No pressure. But I am gonna show this one the ropes. Pretty sure you forgot how to pick up Chicks." Cal glared snarling "I do just fine thank you.." Bobby shrugged "Alright. I'm not wasting my trip. See y'all shortly." and Bobby was off. Cal looked around. Lightning stared at his drink and Cal and asked "You got nothing to prove." Cal sighed replying "He's right.. I have no idea what to do.." Lightning stared. Unsure what his friend wanted to hear. Cal and Lightning sat at the bar next to each other. "You remeber being young and doing this?" Cal asked. Lightning nodded.

Cal watched the people dancing. "I'm gonna go for it." Cal said firmly. But he still sounded unsure and not exactly confident. He drank his drink down quick. He choked up some and coughed. Lightning patted his back. And Cal grabbed ahold of himself before headed out to attempt at meeting a woman. Lightning drank a few drinks and noticed Cal with some brunette. She was older but looked nice. He sat there and observed his friend..

Cal smiled at the woman as they stood and chatted. "I'm retired.. Well steadily employed into an inherited business." The brunette raised a brow as Cal continued. "I am the third one in my family actually.. I am stable. A stable.. retired guy and.." Cal was kinda funny to watch. Bobby came over and sat beside Lightning and noticed Cal too. "Hey!.. Is he actually trying?" Bobby asked. Lightning chuckled answering "It's so sad to watch.." They both watched and listened as Cal contiued to attempt flirting and picking up this woman, "Let's say I asked to uh.. Take you to my hotel and... I mean I take you... And you let me make fun.. Fun and exciting sex with you. Yeah,.. Fun and hot like.. um.." Bobby tried not to laugh. Lightning kept smiling and shook his head. "I feel so bad.." Bobby muttered. Lightning chuckled "Yeah poor Cal.." "I meant for Megan! That poor woman has to put up with that?" Bobby corrected.

Lightning chuckled again "No wonder it's been months.." muttering under his breath. "He couldn't turn on a light bulb with that! I gotta help him.." Bobby replied and rushed over. Lightning sighed. Thinking. He finished his drink up before Cal walked over and sat down next to him. Looked a bit down. Lightning hated that and tried cheering him up, "Hey.. It wasn't that bad.." Cal glared at Lightning. Lightning had to cintain his laughter a bit. Cal let out a sigh and his glare faded to a frown. He looked at Lightning and asked "Aren't we too old for this?" Lightning shrugged answering "Maybe." Cal stared at his drink "I think I'd rather be home.. Watching tv and sitting in my chair.. With my wife I guess.." Lightning stared and had to ask "What's goin on with you and Meg anyway?" Cal stared and admitted "Well.. She had.. She just.. Went through menopause." Lightning raised a brow a bit confused. "She had everything removed about a year and a half ago because she was scared of having cancer.. Her mom had it.. Her grandma had it.. That's partially why we just.. Never had children.. She was afraid of so much you know?.." Lightning just sat there and listened ti his friend.

Cal shook his head. "I know you and Bobby have.. A different outlook on things when it comes to your wives but." "Hold it right there Cal." Lightning interrupted. "I don't think of my relationship with Sally the way Bobby and Jesse do theirs. Bobby and Jesse see other people regularly. I.. I cheated... There's a...Big difference." Lightning felt a little bad for inviting Cruz now. He was gonna mess up again at this rate. Cal nodded and asked "So you cheated.. But.. Let me ask.. Would you do it again?" Lightning and Cal stared at each other. Lightning swallowed hard and looked away without answering. Cal sighed and placed some cash on the bar top. "I'm headed to my room. Have a few on me. See y'all in the mornin." "See ya." Lightning replied as Cal left. Lightning sighed and did a few more. Thinking if he made the right choice here...

It wasn't long he headed back to the hotel and up to his room aswell. He felt sick. Wondering if Cruz would be waiting for him.. Not sure if it was a good sick or bad sick at the moment. She wasn't in the lobby.. He headed up in the elevator.. The thing couldn't have been slower. It dang and the doors opened on his floor. He didn't look up. He stared at the ground as he walked.. Nervous. Would she be at his door waiting? Did he really want her again?.. Yes. Yes, he did just.. Fuck he was stupid. Sally gave him a free pass here though.. Not Cruz.. Just not Cruz.. That's what she said.. Ofcourse.. She didn't specifically say Cruz _Ramirez..._ He knew better than that though..

Lightning walked up to his door but. Cruz wasn't waiting for him. "That's good.." He muttered to himself. Although the empty pit in his stomach and some of his ego hurt now. He thought Cruz would come. So Lightning went inside and sipped a bit more alcohol. Changed into some flannel pants and a comfortable white t shirt. Watching a bit of tv on the couch and eating stupid pistachios. Throwing the shells all over the couch and the floor. He just didn't care right now. He was alone. A bit hurt, a bit angry and a bit depressed. He lifted his drink for more, but it was empty. He sighed and went over and called for more.

He sat and watched tv as he waited. Bored a little. But a depressed bored. This trip was suppose to be fun. Extra fun. His pass. Relaxing and time away to be himself and have fun. But here he was.. Old.. So much older and he felt older..Sitting on a couch.. Alone.. Doing nothing but watching cheap and lame tv and eating nuts.. Alone.. "This is it.. Doesn't get much better than this McQueen.. Wife doesn't wanna sleep with you and she's unhappy.. And the one other woman you wanted left you for a stupid Bernoulli... Just had to be a Bernoulli.." He griped aloud to himself as he tossed shells across the room. Then a knock on the door grabbed his full attention!

Cruz!?

"House keeping.." A woman growled. Lightning sighed with disappointment as he stood up and answered. The woman was a little younger than himself. Black wvy hair that was in a messy half bun, half pony tail thing. She had to have been asian or Korean by her features. Brown eyes. Ordinary.

"Here's your fancy wine." She snapped and rudely shived the bottle to Lightning. His brows lowered scolding "Not the best way to greet a customer." "If I wanted to greet customers I'd be a bellhop. I just bring food and drinks... Wine that cost more than the room you people stay in." Lightning just stared. She was mad. The woman sighed and took a deep breath apologizing "I'm sorry. I've had a rough day and I'm worn out and unlike you the best thing I can afford is a Corona. My boyfriend, well ex boyfriend I presume now just." She pasued and stared at Lightning's surprised expression. Confused a little to maybe.

"Nevermind. You don't wanna hear this." she finished and rolled her eyes and began to leave. "I can listen." Lightning said quick. The woman stared at him kinda at a loss. Lightning continued "I really don't mind right now. I have nothing better to do really.." The woman crossed her arms snarling "Please, I know you just want to get laid. And I am no call girl. Plus I doubt you could even comprehend half my problems." Lightning shrugged asking "Try me?" The woman stared silent for a moment before asking "You ever done something horrible to the one you loved?.." Lightning thought a second, "Well.. Currently.. I have cheated on my wife over a year.. Actually tried to meet up with the other woman tonight..But I'm alone now.. Actually my wife cheated first.. Slept with her ex husband.. She got pregnant and lost the baby so..that happened.. But yeah.. So.. I'm kinda a pathetic loser who is now alone and pushed away both women i love. Does that work?" The woman stared all wide eyed.

"Okay. But I'm drinking this." She snatched the expensive bottle and pushed her way into his room. Lightning shut the door and walked over to chat to this woman.

"I'm Amanda.. By the way." she announced. Lightning sat across from her answering "Uh.. Chester.. Names Chester." he lied. Amanda raised a brow and looked around.. Seeing the mess of shells and nuts.. "Glad I'm not housekeeping.." She complained. Lightning just faked a laugh, a little embarrassed..

Thw two of them sat on the floor and chatted. Lightning explained his situations.. Keeping names out.. Amanda chatted and described her situation with her boyfriend or ex boyfriend to Lightning as they drank and talked and ate snacks. Amanda laughed "So wait, wait, wait!.. Woman A?.. Wanted you to go sleep with someone else?" Lightning nodded asking "What's all this sound like to you? As a woman?" Amanda thought a moment. Making this weird face before answering "Okay.. So I if I have this right?.. Woman A.. You had been with sense out of school basically right? That one?" Lightning nodded.

Amanda nodded back continuing "Well. I think Woman B is pissed. By what you told me, she loved you.. Sounds like she always had a crush on you. She gets the guts to show you that and you two start this.. Affair.. And she knew it was wrong. But she loved you so much that she didn't care. A part of you was better than none of you to her.. And.. If I'm right but this could be the wine talking.." She giggled and sighed "Woman B, always hoped you'd some how be with her and you made that dream come true. She was probably in heaven! In her mind I guarantee she was thinking girly glitter and the white dress and living together.. All while you were thinking of Woman A. So when you went back to Woman A? You ripped that pretty picture and dream away from Woman B. She is pissed. That's probably why she didn't show up."

Lightning frowned a bit. Quiet. Amanda thought a moment before continuing with a giggle. "Woman A now.. Wow.. She is all kinds of fucked up!" Lightning's brows lowered. Amanda even pointed that out! "There! You are silently defending woman A. Whoever she is, you love her. But she is fucked up. Sounds like she slept with the ex because you gave her a choice." Lightning disagreed "I never gave her a choice?"

Amanda nodded explaining "Yeah you did. You said she wanted kids about a year before and had been pushin it? You gave her a mental choice. You or kids. You say this?.. ' 'Accident' ' you were in caused you to be out for months? She wanted a family. You wanted whatever you wanted. Your selfish." "I am not!?" Lightning defended. Amanda rolled her eyes continuing "Woman A's heart is split." Lightning frowned asking softly "Like broken?..."

Amanda giggled some answering "Well yes but no.. Split between two. She obviously loves you. She has to to stay with a jerk like you but..She loves someone else to. Just loves you more." Lightning thought about that. Who else could Sally love?.. Francesco? Ben?.. "You're wrong." Lightning snapped. "Sa.. Woman A, would never love someone else." He snarled. Amanda stared and shrugged "Just giving my opinion."

Lightning replied "Well what about you? You obviously just have commitment issues!?" Amanda stared wide eyed. Lightning sighed explaining "Your boyfriend, and I mean boyfriend. He didn't break up with you. He just said that to make you want him more. He wants to marry you. You just don't see it because you see your old ex from college and how he treated you. Richard? Right? Yeah, Richard just wants to be with you. He is afraid of losing you and he thought he could push you to the next step."

Amanda rolled her eyes snarling "You can't push someone into a long term relationship?" Lightning snickered "You need a push, besides, You crossed long term after two years together! The guy wants you to live with him. It's not over. Just.. Go back over. Believe me, you don't even have to say anything. Everything will just work." Amanda thought about that.

"Well.. About woman A giving you a pass?.." Amanda replied, Lightning sighed "It's a trap isn't it?" Amanda shook her head answering "Not quite a trap. It's your choice to sleep with someone else. But.. I think, I _think_ it's a test.. To see what you would do with the chance. Wouldnt doubt woman A has someone keeping an eye on you." Lightning thought about that. "And..." she continued, "If woman B does show... She truly loves you.. And you are really fuckin with her head there." Lightning thought about that to and asked "Who would you choose?.. In my case.." Amanda giggled answering "Really? um.. Woman A is.. To much history to give up but.. So much bad history now to... Woman B. I'd choose her. She's more likely to actually love you and be faithful and care. If she shows though..Other wise woman A. She loves you enough to live the rest of her life not completely happy. That says alot too."

That was the most confusing answer he ever had. "All outa wine.." Amanda whined. She and Lightning picked up the glass together and stared at each other. Looking onto their eyes. Amanda swallowed nervously. Their faces and lios so close.. Lightning made the move... He keaned forward and the two strangers kissed. A very light and short kiss. They stared at each other a monet afterwards. "What was that?.." Amanda asked. Lightning leaned forward and kissed her again. This time they began making out.. Pushing and tugging at each others lips, tongues, faces.

Then a knock on the door. They instantly pulled away. Staring.. "I'm.. I'm so sorry.." Lightning mumbled. Amanda grabbed the bottle and got up and peeked througg the peek hole. "Who is it?" Lightning asked. Amanda shrugged answering "Some blonde." Lightning's eyes widned.

Fuck.


	57. Painful silence, painful realization

Fuck.

Lightning stood up and he was nervous! Beyond nervous now! "That's gotta be Sally.." he muttered.The way he acted, quickly cleaning up. Amanda snickered "Woman A? Wow.. She really is crazy." Lightning stared. There was no way out of this. He had another woman in the room! He sighed and just stood there. Amanda nodded saying "Let's just... Get this over with." She opened the door. She and the blonde stared at each other before Amanda walked around her leaving. Lightning still stared down at the ground and muttered "I didn't.. I didn't know you were coming.. Nothing happened though!" He looked at her.

Immediately a tad confused. The blonde stepped in and shut the door before pulling the blonde wig off. "Cruz.." he sofly muttered with such relief. "You did invite me?.. The wig was so no one would recognize me.." Cruz said blushing. The two stared at each other.. Cruz looked at the room.. "It's.. A mess.. You um.. been drinking?" She asked. Lightning nodded. Still quiet. Maybe a little in shock. He thought about what Amanda had said. "I'll be right back!.. Stay right there! don't move!" Lightning said quick then disappeared into the bedroom and shut the door.

Cruz stood there really confused now.

Lightning sat on the bed and grabbed the phone. Calling Sally. He waited.. It was late but he needed to ask.

 _He-Hello?.._ she sounded groggy.

"Sal.. I'm.. I got to ask you something."

 _What? It's? Like 1 in the morning?..._

"I.. Oh.. Yea.. Do.. Do you love someone else too?"

 _What_?

"Please tell me. Do you love me and someone else? Francesco or Ben maybe?"

 _You called me at 1 in the morning to ask if I love Francesco or.. My ex husband?_

"Do you?"

 _Oh gosh.. You're drunk.. Go back to sleep.._

"Tell me. I deserve to know."

 _Ugh.. come on... I'm half asleep!_

"You're most honest than. So please?.. Do you?"

 _Ugh.. No? I love you okay. Gosh I'm half asleep.. The kids are asleep...Go to bed._

She hung up and sighed. Staring at the phone with a frown.. Almost about to cry.. Then She felt his warm hands around her middle as he cuddled her. "Who was that?" he asked in a low and groggy tone. Sally patted his warm and firm hands answering "No one.. Go back to sleep.." The man kissed her naked shoulder before resting back to sleep. Sally sighed.. Gripping his hand tightly. She was horrible. Guilty.. Sending Lightning away to give herself a break...

Lightning headed back out to where Cruz was standing. He opened his mouth to speak, but Cruz stopped him saying."No wait! Let me talk!..." He stood there listening. Cruz sighed with a frown continuing "Truth.. I. I hate you. But I can't not love you.. Truth, You snore terribly.. It's awful.. I wore ear plugs.. Truth, I hated that I had to get drunk at first to get my feelings out. Truth.. I still want to be with you.. I.. I slept with someone else.. Kris. I slept with Kris because.. A few times when you thought I was asleep.. I saw you.. On your phone.. Staring at Sally's name and number.. I felt broken... I knew.. I knew deep down you'd go back... I wanted to be wanted.. Truth.. I am so jealous of her.. She is perfect.. The perfect woman..Truth, I.. I am marrying Mateo because.. That means moving out of the country.. Running from you.. Truth, I.. I can never love anyone like I loved you.. Truth.. I.. I hate myself for it all.."

She got quiet. Lightning frowned and wasn't sure what to say. What should he say. "Truth.." She added "I'll always come back to you.." Lightning's eyes widened. Staring. Cruz showed uo confessing her love.. It was painful. He sighed and thought hard before replying with her game. "Truth... I love you.. And.. If it weren't for my kids.. There's a good chance I would of stayed with you.. Truth.. I hate myself to. For everyhting I'vedone to you and Sally... And.. Somehow..here I am.. back to you.." he said so softly. They stared at each other. Neither talking or moving an inch.

Cruz was trying not to cry as she asked "Wha-What.. What do we do?.." Lightning swallowed hard and thought silently. "Because I would rather die than lose you.. Truth." She added. Lightning sighed and just stared at her..

He felt awful as he answered "I don't think we can do anything about it.." Cruz was hurt. "I know I'm not Sally.. I know you can't actually be with me.. But.. Can't we just be together now? For now i mean.." she asked softly. Lightning walked up closer to Cruz and brushed her hair out of her face. He couldn't let the guys see her or know about her. Lightning nodded explaining "I have to be with my friends alot.. So their not suspicious and you can not be seen outside here." Cruz nodded. "You sure you're okay with sitting here all alone most of the time?" he asked. Cruz looked around and shrugged answering "Yeah. Someone has to keep it clean." Lightning snickered a bit at that.

"Alright than.. So we're doing this again?" he asked. Cruz stared into his blue eyes. Just staring. "Yeah.. I think so.." She answered. "Every night I'll be back here with you. Promise." he said with a smile. Cruz smiled back.

They kiss. Their lips pressed together softly and their fiery hearts lit up. Lightning rsn his fingers through her hair. Messing it all up. Cruz rubbed his shoulders and down hai body but just as it started they both pulled away. Staring. Lightning shook his head and muttered "I can't do this.." "I know.." she replied in a soft but loud whisper.

Lightning walked over and locked the door. He turns and looks at Cruz. His eyes take in every inch of her body, from her feet, to her curvy hips, to her heaving breasts, to her messy hair. He stands there for what feels like forever, and as she stares at him desiring, She becomes more and more aroused. Finally he moves and takes Cruz's face in his hands. He pulls her to the bedroom and toward the bed, and Cruz goes to turn off the light.

"No, I want to see every inch of you." He then presses his lips across hers, and does it again, this time with his tongue. He comes back a third time, this time diving into her mouth, both hard and soft at the same time, exploring with his tongue, pulling back to bite Cruz's lips and then moving in again. She lets out a small moan as his mouth moves to her neck, licking, sucking, biting. Her hands go up the back of his shirt and feel his heat, his sweat, his muscles. Cruz's nails scratch into his skin, her rapid breathing making her feel lightheaded.

He pulls back and his hands move to her top. He pulls it over her head and looks at her chest. Tits are big, round and soft and he lowers his mouth to them, gently kissing them and touching them with his hands.Cruz places her hands around his neck and arch her head back and softly moaned. she felt him stop...

Sally felt his lips in her hair and his whispering words of endearment were so very passionate and a quiver went through her and passed from her head to her toes. Sally allowed them to curl into the sheets as he reached under her chin and kissed her lips passionately. Sally moved her hands over the muscle of his back and that firm and hard manly ass of his. Her excitement for him was absolutely overwhelming. The kiss was electrifying and sizzling, the fire was building inside. She couldn't pull away from him, even if she tried.

Those sexy eyes were upon her body as she lay naked there in bed. Her skin was a very deep golden color. She had a very vague knowledge of the Italian language sense seeing him. but his words conveyed what he was showing with his eyes. Sally felt so very beautiful, incredibly sensual like a woman that was designed specifically to give pleasure and enjoyment to a man,

Francesco leaned down to softly caress her lips once more and his hands cupped her very soft breasts as he caressed nipples. Her nipples had become so hard and his finger tips moved over them. She leaned her head back and he lifted her then into his arms as if she feather weight and laid her back down with a beautiful gentleness that took her breath away...

"You are so fucking hot," Lightning said. Cruz giggled and licked her lips and pulled his face to her to bite his lower lip. He pushed her down onto the bed and unbuttons his pants, letting his jeans drop to the floor. Now she could see how hard his member was and become overwhelmed with need to have it, to feel it in her hands, her mouth, her insides. Cruz sat up and looked him in the eyes as she could feel him through his boxers, feel his balls, his girth, his length. She could feel it straining against the cotton, begging to be released. Lightning watched her and she watched him back as she palmed the tip, the shaft, then the tip again through his shorts. Cruz could see his pleasure, could see his breathing become deeper. He closed his eyes and she lowered his shorts and put her hand around his member. Cruz could feel it throbbing; Her area was wet and aching, but she must wait, she wanted that feeling of him inside her! And she wanted to taste him.

Cruz ran her tongue along the bottom of his member and slowly roll it over the tip. She could see his stomach muscles flexing with the pleasure, and he put his hands on her head. Cruz looked up at Lightning as she grabbed the base of his hard member and took the rest of him in her mouth. He watched her with his mouth open, unable to speak or move... Slowly, she took him in and out of her mouth, running her tongue along the bottom... savoring each time she made it to the tip. His hands were pulling at her brown and messy hair, and deep soft moans escaped him as she started to move faster and faster, taking him in deeper each time. Finally he pulls back, his body on the edge of cumming..

Lightning pushes her back on the bed and lowers himself on top of her, his nember pulsing into her thigh and she groans at the feel of it. He moved to one side a bit and starts rubbing her area over her jeans.. Cruz closed her eyes. She felt she could hardly breathe, could hardly wait to feel him.. Her breathing labored and he watched as she become more and more desperate to have him. He unbuttoned her pants and slowly moves the zipper down. He spreads her legs apart with his knee and gently touches just above her underwear with his fingertips. She feels so hot to the touch, so wet, that all Cruz could say was "Please." in a hoarse whisper. Lighting smiled and moved her pants down off her hips, then moved his finger down under the panties. Cruz's back arches as he runs his finger along her lips, not entering or rubbing, just teasing. She began to whimper and finally felt his finger in her wetness, around her hole, along her clit; She felt she could cum in seconds!...

Francesco's fingers came up over Sally's legs and she opened them gracefully as he moved those fingertips over her soft and bare area. She was on fire, her mouth opened and closed as she gasped, moving her head from side to side. She wanted him to touch her to bring her to the very heights of my extreme passion!.. Sally had always been a passionate woman craved the touch of this very handsome and sexual man.

She knew it was wrong.. But he made her very moist, in fact down right wet right now, as his fingers plunged inside of her, deep into her tight, wet place. Sally cried out as it she felt this urgent need and desire. He knew that he was doing something to her and knew it was wrong. Everyone thought he had gone back home.. But he had made that spark turn into a raging inferno.. His passion for this woman.. Sally's back arched as he moved two fingers in and out and his other hand found the moistness of her clit.

Touching her with very knowing hands and she felt herself getting carried away ans wanted to reciprocate and touch him..He sensed that and said "NO, my bellissima, later, for now I touch you and taste you." He knew where to touch, how to work his magic on her, the way in which he used his hands was incredible, wave after wave of desire hit Sally and she climaxed more than a few times. When he commenced to kissing her body with those warm velvety lips of his..., Sally was lost.. She thought of Lightning in the back of her mind.. As Francesco gave attention to her nipples and massaging her breasts and she felt so... very... dirty.. and... guilty.. his hands followed his each and every kiss, softly touching and caressing her...

"Do you like the way I play with your hole?" Lightning asked.

His fingers enter and Cruz cried out "Fuck!". He brings his mouth to hers and devours her as his fingers move deeper and faster inside her. He moves to her clit and Cruz explodes, moaning and squirming under his touch as he made her cum. Her fingers dug into his ass and she pulled him into her.. as her body pulsed with orgasm!.. He slows his hand and pulls back to sit her up. He undoes the bra next and grabs her full tits with his hands as his mouth moves to her nipple. He flicks it with his tongue, then nibbles it. Then he pulls on it with his teeth and she moans gloriously. He moved one hand to one tit and the other between her legs as his mouth continued to play with her other nipple. Cruz cried out as he made her cum again, this time stronger and harder, her body shook with pleasure and release!.. He moves himself directly over her and with his seductive smile..

"Look at me," he says. "I want to see your face when I go inside you."...

When Francesco found the center of Sally's woman hood with his mouth and tongue, she was once again lost.. Lost in the mindless game of erotica where time had no meaning and she was aware of his tongue touching in places that made her feel as if she were infinitely floating on that sea of endless sexual bliss.. Sally screamed and moved her body around as if she were feverish,..Her hands in his hair weren't gentle... But then she became stiff.. Motionless.. She was mere putty in his hands and felt his tongue softly touch her pearl, moving over my smooth labia and take my clit into his mouth.

That's when she stopped him and sat up "Francesco stop!" Her sudden reaction scared him as he came up and asked "What is wrong?" His brown eyes.. Sally smiled and petted the side of his face with her hand softly answering "This is.. I.." She paused. Francesco sighed but oddly enough he smiled. "I will not push you..If you can not.. We shall not." he said so warmly and lovingly. Sally felt like she could cry. Just curl up in a ball and cry. "I.. I hate that I love you so much!" She said trying to contain her tears. But she couldn't do it! She lost it and began crying hard! Francesco pulled her close and pulled the blankets around them amd held her in his arms.

"Miss Sally.. It.. I.." He sighed. He just didn't have the words. Sally sniffled saying "It's okay.. I know..." She nestled into his chest. It was hard. Things were just so sweet and good with Francesco...

Cruz looked at Lightning and felt the tip of him resting, waiting to enter her. She held her breath and looked into his blue eyes as his big hard member slowly slid into her area. She took him in and lost her breath at the feeling. His face is stilled with the shocking pleasure of how fucking incredible this feels. He moves out slowly, and in again, and Cruz can feel how his huge member just fills her up.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to have me inside you?" he asked in whispers.

Cruz moaned. "You feel incredible. So big, so hard..."

He pulls back and thrusts in with force and Cruz cries out with pleasure!

"Fuck me" she moans, hoarsely. "Fuck me, please, fuck me" and he drives his hips down, his thick rod going deeper and deeper in every time. Cruz felt her body building with orgasm, and as if he senses that she is about to go he says "Look at me, I want to see your face when you cum. I want to see your face and cum with you."

Cruz looked up at him and struggled to keep her eyes open as her body became higher and deeper in pleasure, until she couldn't take it and just burst. They looked at each other the whole time as she cried out and he moaned, as Cruz felt his member pulsing, exploding inside her and with her as she came. She could feel his heat pouring into her and she just kept climaxing and tightening until he slowed. They kept looking at each other as their movements stopped and breathing is all that's left to hear. He stays inside her as they stare at each other, satisfied for the moment, wondering about the future. This can't be undone. And it can no longer be ignored.

He leans down and kisses her, still looking in her soft eyes.

"I love you," he says. "I want you. That's so wrong of me.." Lightning said and panted...

Sally and Francesco gazed at each other. Looking into each others eyes. "You don't have to be unhappy.. You do not deserve that." Francesco saod softly as he caressed her. Sally just frowned and lay in his arms silently. "I sent my husband away so we couod have time together.. It's me.. Not Lightning.. I slept with Ben.. Now you.. Something's wrong with me.." Francesco lifted her chin replying "We all make mistakes.. You just need to make a choice for you now.. You have before.. You can again.." Sally shook her head disagreeing, "It's not that easy Fran.. Now I.. I have kids!.. They have.. I have!.. I have to be with Lightning.. I'm sorry.." She grabbed one of the blankets and rushed to the bathroom crying. She was heart broken... Francesco hated this.. He shouod have just left. But..

That meant leaving Sally alone and so unhappy. Ofcourse she didn't seem happy with him here and now either...

Cruz and LighLightning lay in bed cuddling after wearing themselves out. Cruz smiled and giggled saying "I don't care how wrong this is.. It feels good." Lightning snickered with a smile but it faded as he muttered "Yeah.." Within an hour or so Cruz was asleep. Lightning lay in bed. Thinking hard about this. He glanced at Cruz.. She was so beautiful.. She wasn't Sally and never couod be though.. He looked at the phone.. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some water. Then his phone..

He brought up Sally's name. Staring at it. What was he even going to call for?.. He sighed and shook his head. Nope, Sally could never know. He about set down his phone when it rang. Sally!..

He stared at it.. Answering,

"Hey Sally."

 _I do._

"You do? Do what?"

 _I.. I do love someone else too.. And it makes me sick.._

she began crying.

"Hey.. Hey... It's okay."

 _It is not! What is wrong with us!? What is wrong with me!? Everyhting is messed up and.. Just! God dammit!_

Lightning sighed and swallowed hard.

 _Ever sense that stupid crash it's all changed! Everyhting changed.._

"I know.."

 _I am so sorry! I don't want to love two people.. I want you, i want to be with you! I love you!.._

"And I love you."

It got quiet. Just so horribly quiet.

Francesco sat against the door listening to Sally cry and she was heart broken.. so broken.. He just wanted to heal her and glue her back together. And if he couldn't.. He wouldn't _have_ to fix her. She was perfectly broken. As good or bad as that sounded.

 _I.. I screwed up again!.. And I'm sorry..._

Lightning thought about that.. She didn't sleep with someone again did she? He did though...

"Sally stop.. Doesn't matter what you did. I did this.. I shouldn't have been selfish.. Should have given you kids sooner and been a husband.. Not a racer.."

It was quiet again.. So quiet. Neither knew what to say.. Sally sat agaisnt the tub sniffling but silent, Lightning sat on the couch of the motel.. Rubbing his eyes.. Quiet... Francesco sat agaisnt the door.. Quiet.. Sad.. Thinking about this and his feelings for her.. Cruz stood behind the bedroom door.. Listening.. Quietly hurting inside.. Feeling she would just die of heart break.

None of them knew what to do anymore...

 **i really can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter. and what you would maybe like to see happen. I know the ending of this chap was sad and moderately intense in a quiet way. I can't wait tl eventually build the story what brought me to you up to this story. It'll make it probably make better sense as this mess began maybe. I hope you guys really do like it! both stories.**

 **I'm not sure, but. I may.. have a good but very sad ending for this one soon. But I also might even make another story of this franchise. Like when the kids are teenagers or yougn adults and the drama there. If.. IF I make the ending how i might.. Idk yet.**


	58. An unmistakable attraction

The guys went out and met up for lunch. Plan out what .they wanted to do today. Bobby and Cal were already there. Lightning was a little late and he sat down. Bobby and Cal looked at him. Bobby had this smug smile. Lightning noticed it and raised a brow asking "What's wrong with your face?" Bobby smiled a little more as he answered "I heard you and some chick when I was walking to my room!" He bumped Lightning's shoulder. "Nice. I mean,all I really heard was laughter but I _assume_ more happened." Lightning just was red a bit but calmed down. Bobby only heard Amanda.. Not Cruz.

"So how was your night Cal?" Bobby turned and asked. Cal sighed and shook his head answering "Lonely. I wound up calling and just talking to Meg all night.." "What?!.. Oh come on..No wives Cal!" Bobby scolded. Lightning spoke up "Bobby come on, I called Sally." Bobby raised a brow and stared at Lightning with this awful look. "Now what?" Lightning asked. Cal asked "You called Sally while you were with another woman?" "No that girl left." Lightning explained. Bobby rolled his eyes and scolded them both now "Alright. One weak night. But no more wives!? The point of this trip was to get away. Not depressingly call your wife and no feeling guilty." Cal and Lightning stared at each other.

"More importantly, we gotta help Cal." Bobby added. Cal was confused. "Help me with what?" Bobby snickered explaining "Your flirting skills and picking up women." Cal just frowned. Lightning spoke up "Come on Bobby. If Cal really doesn't want to sleep with someone else, don't push him. Sex isn't the only answer and if he is faithful to Megan, we should be impressed by that. Maybe Cal is being the smart one. He can't fall for anyone else and he can work on his marriage." Bobby and Cal just stared at Lightning, speachless. Lightning glanced back and fourth between them before shrugging "What?"

Bobby answered, "It's just..Nothing. Just for that though, you get to be first up showing Cal here how to flirt with someone." Lightning glared. Bobby continued "Come on. Cal, pick a woman for this demonstration." he winked. Lightning sighed and looked with Cal. Cal asked "You sure about this?" Bobby nodded. Cal scouted around and discreetly pointed out one of the waitresses. Bobby smiled saying "She's cute. Brown hair, young, skinny..Alright Lightning. You're up." Lightning sighed and glanced at her. He thought up some stupid flirting idea. Then he glanced at Cal. Cal was pathetic..

Lightning motioned the lady to come over. She noticed and when she had a moment she walked over. She had on a blue polo and black slick pants, a bun so her hair was up. Black sneakers. "Watch and learn Cal..." Bobby added. But Lightning's mind was somewhere else...

Sally just finished feeding the twins and was placing them in the enclosed pen to play. Francesco came around the corner holding Colton and spoke up "Your children are the most behaved children I have met." Sally snickered. But frowned and asked "I shouldn't have sent him away. Should I?" Francesco sighed, "I can not answer that for you." Sally nodded then asked "Do you think he's still seeing Cruz? Secretly again?.." Francesco shrugged "Only he knows." he answered. Sally nodded then asked "Is it just over?.. I mean really.. I don't really know Many poeple who were.." She paused.

"Can you watch the kids for two hours? I have to see Flo." Francesco glanced at all three then nodded "They can not possibly be too terrible." "Thanks." She replied and kissed his cheek. Which made her stop and think. Why did she do that? But then grabbed her keys and rushed out to see Flo. She needed advice and Flo might have very well been the only person to answer.

Sally rushed to Flo in the diner and pulledher aside. "I need to ask you something." Sally stated. Flo nodded "Alright hun. Just give me a second. Ramone! You got it for a minute?" "Ya baby." Flo smiled and she and Sally went into the kitchen. "Where are the babies?" Flo asked. "Baby sitter.. I need to ask you something about your previous marriage.. Before Ramone." Sally explained. Flo raised a brow and was curious anyway now. "Okay." she answered.

Sally sighed asking desperately "How did you know that your marriage was over?" Flo's eyes widened as she then asked "You and Lightning having another fight? I thought you two were taking a vacation at home?" Sally stared a moment before admitting "No.. I.. I sent Lightning on his own trip so we could get away.. from each other.." Flo frowned. "You two keep drifting apart don't you?.." She asked. Sally shrugged explaining amd admitting more "I sent my husband away so I could be with Francesco." Flo actually wasn't completely surprised. "Oh Sally.." she muttered.

Sally nodded and rubbed her head, "I know... I just love them both. I've made the pros and cons list and I know that was ao wrong of me! Lightning is my husband... sometimes i think... it's just not enough. I want Lightning. I want to want Lightning but... Francesco.. He.. He makes me feel like.. Like myself. I don't have to try, I don't have to think, I dont have to wonder what he did or where he's been or.. What he's doing when I'm not with him." Flo sighed just listening to her friend. "Flo i.. I am a horrible person and a horrible wife.. I think I hate him. I think part of me hates Lightning. But I can't.." She began crying. Flo pulled Sally close and held her. "You need to calm down baby." Flo said softly. Sally only sniffled, crying "I am a horrible wife.. I pushed my husband away.. My own husband. If I would have just.. Just stayed with him! Been faithful after the accident or, or maybe aborted the baby instead of telling him!? I.. I don't want what I think is happening.. To actually happen But.. I can't stop it, can I?".." Flo brushed her friends hair and had to think about this one...

Lightning and Cal were just listening to Bobby tell some story about a vacation he and Jesse took. Cal stared at his phone. He was checking to see if Megan had called or texted. Anything. Bobby stared scolding "Enough Cal. Come on, you can't spend the trip moping over Megan. It's not like you'll never see her again?" Lightning's phone buzzed at this moment. It was Cruz..

Bobby glared at McQueen. "Really?" He snarled. Lightning sighed lying "It's just.. Sally wondering somethin.." Lightning texted back. Bobby rolled his eyes. Cal then asked his friend, "So you and Jesse? Always been like this?" Bobby shook his head. Cal stared a moment before asking "So?.. I mean... Didn't you guys?.. Try therapy or somethin first? You know before the open relationship thing?" Bobby shrugged answering "We did, but the open relationship thing just worked for us. I'm sure it'll work for you two. Especially you McQueen." Lightning's brows lowered snarling "What is that supposed to mean?"

Cal stared at his two friends feeling a bit of a fued coming on.. Bobby tapped the table with his fingers explaining "Well, nothing really i guess.. Just.. You slept with other women anyway.. And it's not like Sally didn't sleep around either?" Lightning glared snarling "Sally didn't just sleep around, It was a one time thing." Bobby shrugged giving his maybe unwanted opinion "She kinda did.. I mean from what you've told us?... You even called her a"-"Okay Bobby! I get it!" Lightning snapped interrupting. Bobby glared a bit adding, "Hey! You said it yourself! Plus what kinda man slips in when he sees another man's marriage in trouble? Francesco os the real slut here. Atleast that's my opinion." Cal cleared his throat saying "Maybe this is a good time for a breather.. Head to our rooms?.." Bobby apologized "Sorry. Just.. You slept with Cruz.. So..." "So you're jealous." Lightning snickered and shook his head.

Bobby's eyes widened "What!? I am _NOT_ jealous! She's one of us. One of the racers.. Cruz is so not my type." Lightning nodded "Right, just sluts." Cal was surprised by that remark and spoke up asking "What's your deal McQueen?" Lightning glared at Cal snarling "Nothing." Bobby glared at Lightning. But let it go sense they were friends and Lightning was obviously in a bad mood. "I think Cal is right. Time for a breather.. See y'all at the bar tonight." Bobby left.

Cal stared at Lightning a moment before heading out himself slowly. Lightning sat there. He didn't mean to act that way or snap. He just had alot on his mind..

Lightning walked into his room. Cruz was watching some show on tv. "You're back earlier than I thought you'd be." She exclaimed. Lightning grabbed some water from the fridge as he replied "Yeah well, just for a little bit. Me and the guys are headed out later tonight though." Cruz was curious so asked "What exactly do you guys do?" Lightning sighed "Mostly try to get Cal laid it seems.." Cruz raised a brow asking "I thought he was married?" Lightning and Cruz stared at each other a second before Lightning said "I'm married." Cruz didn't know what to say to that.

He walked over and sat down next to her as he drank the water. "When are you going back to her this time.." Cruz asked. She sounded so low.. So depressed.. She nestled into Lightning's arms. Feeling his warmth and his heart beat. "Counting tonight, i have three more nights. Unless I head back early ofcorse." Cruz frowned. She did not want him to leave. "What did you tell Mateo?" Lightning asked curiously. "Work stuff. Dinico's last _Cruz Ramirez_ signing."

Lightning nodded. It wasn't a bad excuse at all really. "We are bad people... Me, I am. I'm a bad person.." Lightning muttered. Cruz sighed replying "Everyone is messed up. But I don't care how messed up we are. I love you like you are." Lightning only snickered. He ran his fingers through Cruz's brown hair and asked "You wanna?.. Do somethin?" Cruz looked at him smiling softly and answered honestly "I.. Well.. Honestly?.. I Rather just lay here with you for now.." Lightning smiled. That sounded great to him. Cruz gazed into his eyes and the two smiled and kissed each other. Lightning hated himself for this. For each kiss with Cruz.. She was just his weakness.

"I wish we never kissed." Cruz admitted with a frown. Lightning sighed and that hurt. But yeah, he could get that. "I don't wish that." he admitted. "You may not be my first love but you are amazing and I do _love_ you. You are beautiful and so strong. Remind me of my own racing days sometimes. I enjoy your company and I enjoy being with you. Sally tried.. Having sex like we do. It was great! But it's not something she enjoys like you. You are.. Just amazing Cruz. Don't change who you are babe." Cruz smiled. Really, really smiled!

"Can't we just.. Run away together?" she joked. Lightning chuckled answering "Probably not.." He definitely wouldn't do that...

So that night, Lightning headed out with his friends again. Bobby picked another bar. One Cal hadn't ruined any chances with women yet. The three walked in and Cal quickly realized this wasn't an ordinary bar. But a strip bar. Women dressed in skimpy lingerie or nothing at all, dancing. Some on a stage, two cages, some privately. Cal quickly declined, speaking up "Uh.. Yea, guys.. I don't think I wanna do this tonight.. You know I think I'm gonna just head back to the room and.. Watch tv because I am. really tired anyway.." He blushed. Lightning and Bobby both stared at him. Bobby glanced at Lightning and was still suspicious from his attitude and bad mood from earlier and so he asked "What do you think McQueen? Should we go somewhere else?"

Lightning stared at Bobby a second before glancing back at Cal and answering "Uh.. I think..." _I think we should try something else.._ "I think.. We should get a few drinks.. While we're here anyway.." Cal sighed but agreed to that. He could use the drink anyway. So the three guys headed to the counter and each ordered their drinks. Lightning an old fashioned, Bobby a scotch, and Cal, "Oh uh.. Fuzzy navel." he ordered happily. Bobby and Lightning both looked at Cal with strange looks. Cal noticed and asked "What?" Lightning answered but in am unsure way "Uuh.. Nothing?.. Really.." Bobby shook his head and asked "You want some tampons with that Cal?" Cal glared snapping "Haha.. Very funny.. It's quite good. You two should try it." The bar tender handed them their drinks. Bobby and Lightning watched Cal drink his girly orangie peach thing. "Yeah, no thanks. I'm wanna keep the hair on my chest." Bobby joked. It was kinda funny.

"Alright boys. We've had a drink, Cal had his juice.. Now, you got cash you two?" Cal raised a brow and asked "We aren't paying for hookers are we?" Lightning chuckled answering "No." "Why not? You ever _hire_ a girl McQueen?" Bobby quickly asked. Lightning's brows lowered explaining "No, because unlike some of us, I have standards." Bobby became a little pissed and asked "What exactly are you implying McQueen?" Lightning rolled his eyes and snarled "I.. Nothing. I need another drink." And pushed through for another drink. Bobby glared. For some reason, Lightning was acting snappish, quick, and rude. Which wasn't completely normal for his friend. But he let it be. "Come on Cal. Let's get a good view.."

Lightning sat alone at the bar and drank a few minutes. He watched his friends who were watching some dancer. Cal blushing and staring awkwardly. He didn't belong here. Cal was a great guy. A great husband.. He was what Lightning should have been. He was faithful.. Still to this moment he was being faithful to Meg.. But Lightning wasn't to Sally.. Cal waved, motioning Lightning to come sit with them. Reluctantly, Lightning did.

He looked at the woman above them on the stage like platform. She wasn't anything special. To Lightning, he would rather have Cruz up there.. Or Sally.. Oh Sally danced for him a few times. Back when they were so much younger. Maybe he was having some kind of crisis. Lusting for his younger days.. Refusing to grow older. "She's got a nice ass.." Bobby muttered. Lightning glanced at Cal. Cal looked lost. It was kinda funny.

But Lightning's mind was thinking of Sally. Of Cruz.. Of Sally.. She loved two guys.. Not just him anymore.. It hurt.. He deserved it. He was lying and cheating for sooo long anyway. And he technically loved two women now..

"Maybe I shoulda tried harder." Lightning admitted loudly. Cal and Bobby stared at their friend as he continued "Maybe if I did than Sally... Than our marriage would be great.." Cal frowned, feeling bad. He woshed he could help truly. Bobby rolled his eyes snapping "No more whining! Why can't we just find a few good women and fuck em and just forget the wives!" he yelled and sounded angry. "Hey! Obviously Lightnin is hurting man!?" Cal snapped! Bobby growled "Oh please! He's just upset over the italian kid fucking his whore!?" "That's uncalled for!" Cal yelled! Lightning snarled at this point at Bobby saying "You're the one with a whore of a wife!" Bobby's eyes widened "Excuse me!?" he replied! "You seriously calling my wife is a whore? I gave my _wife_ permission! Your wife slept with other men behind your back!" Lightning stood up as a reaction.

Bobby immediately stood up in Lightning's face asking "What else you wanna say McQueen?" Lightning glared. "Anything else you wanna get off your chest?!" Bobby yelled in Lightning's face. "Actually yes." Lightning answered and then glanced at Cal before admitting to Bobby, "You are ridiculous! You been pushing Cal and I sense we got on the dam plane, trying to get Cal to fuck some random girl and pretending you aren't even married!? Trying to create a fake world in your head where our wives don't exist! They do! And they have feelings! I don't think Sally actually wants me to sleep with anyone and Cal is being faithful to an amazing woman! So leave him alone Bobby!" Bobby only yelled back explaining "Cal wouldn't be here if he wanted to stay a virgin to his no sex anymore wife! And you were the first one to get laid on this trip even! You have no room to talk!"

"I did not sleep with that girl!" Lightning defended! And he really didn't. Bobby rolled his eyes snarling "Sounds like you need a nap McQueen!" Cal muttered "I could use a nap.." Lightning glanced at Cal then back at Bobby yelling "You need to back off Bobby. And step off Cal!" Bobby snickered "You need to calm yourself McQueen! Acting like a fucking bitch and why!? Your wife gave you a pass!" Cal spoke up again saying "Can we all just go home now guys?".. "SHUT UP CAL!" both Lightning and Bobby yelled. Cal quickly did just that and shut his mouth.

"What is this all about!?" Bobby asked loudly. Lightning rolled his eyes snarling "I think this you feeling guilty for abusing your wife and your relationship and wanting us to be like you, so you don't feel as bad about it!" Bobby just stared at his friends. the anger turned to a frown. Lightning noticed it.. Cal noticed it.. "Bobby?.." Cal muttered.. Bobby lwt out a deep breath before speaking "Jesse and I are getting a divorce. So maybe you're right McQueen. Like always." Lightning's glare returned as he asked "What's that mean?" "It means your better than evedybody else! As always! You're right! Like always! Okay!" The two glared at each other. Cal cleared his throat loudly and asked "Why don't you teo sit down... Quietly.." Lightning and Bobby continued to glare at each other a moment before it seemed they both calmed down and dropped it.

As they turned to sit Bobby muttered "BeBetter watch it Cal, The only person you gotta really about sleeping around is this guy with your wife." Lightning's eyes widened "Alright, that's it." he snarled and rurned around grabbing Bobby and the two began physically fighting. Cal stood up yelling "Hey!... Hey guys stop it!" The two continued, throwing punches and pushing. Cal knew they were about to have secu3on them and tried getting between it. "Hey come on! We are friends!" no luck yet.. The two were locked on eachother like two pit bulls in a ring. "Guys I said KNOCK IT OFF!" Cal said loudly then _**Thud!**_ He got to close and punched right in the nose!

Immediately both Lightning and Bobby stopped. Staring at Cal on the floor holding his nose. "Fuck.. I didn't mean to.." Lightning admitted. He really didn't. Bobby kneeled down and snapped at Lightning "Now look what you did!" Cal moved his hand from his nose and it was bleeding pretty bad. "We heed to get him to the hospital." Bobby instructed. But Lightning did agree with that...

The three of them sat in the waiting room. Cal in the middle of the the other two. Holding a box of tissues and a few of the papers to his nose. Keeping the bleeding frok running everywhere. It was quiet for the longest time. Cal sighed speaking up, "You two need to stop agitating each other." No one replied. "Seriously, Lightning whatever is bothering you? You can tell us.. We are your friends.. Bobby, whatever is going on with you just get it off your chest man?" No oke replied once again. Cal shook his head now having enough, "I did not come on this trip so we could all fight and get laid! I came along because I tgought the three of us could use some time to reconnect and get away from our dramatic lives! Damkit you two are ruining that! Lightning, I'm sorry, but you need to pull yourself together and just either choose the wife or choose Cruz. Bobby, I'm sorry but you sleep around like a slut and I don't agree with how you and Jesse run around like that. There, I said it. Whose next!?" Lightning and Bobby glanced at Cal and each other.

"Well!?" Cal snapped! Lightning sighed admitting "I slept with Cruz again.. She's like a drug.. And Sally loves someone else.. It's just eating at me.. Sorry I took it out on you Bobby. I.. I just maybe.. Am a little jealous that you seem to have it so good with Jesse and can still be with other women." Cal was surprised to hear that actually. Bobby frowned and took his turn, "Me to McQueen.. Jesse and I are getting a divorce.. She wants more and.. I can't just change for her like you could for Sally..." No one knew what to say after that really. It was quiet as they all sat there. Silently. Cal sighed "You two go on home. I'm good here. Got?.. Cute nurses and plenty of tissues. Go home and.. And call the ones you love. Enough of this fucked up trip.." Lightning nodded "I agree. Night Cal. Night... Bobby." Bobby nodded "Yeah I'm gonna turn in.. See you two for lunch? Let us know if you need anything Cal." Cal agreed and so the two went on to their rooms...

Lightning returned and Cruz was on the couch, reasing something. Lightning drank some water then sat down in the large leather chair next to the couch. Cruz stared. He looked rough. "Bad day?.." she asked nervously. But he didn't answer. Cruz sighed and went back to flipping pages and reading her book. They sit like this for a while. But then,

"Come here." he ordered firmly

He was watching Cruz for the last few minutes. She shut the book. She's barefooted in jeans.

"Cruz, come here."

Cruz set the book on the end table, and uncrossed her legs. Lightning held out his hands out to her and she comes. Lightning puts his hands on her hips and she leans down to kiss him. They kiss her for a moment, her lips warm and soft... Lightning takes the top button of her jeans between his fingers and unbutton them, tugging down the zipper...

"Take these off." he orders.

Cruz starts to speak but

"Off, Cruz, take them off, now, don't say anything." he orders firmly. He seems harsh almost.

Cruz swallows, and something sparks between them. She takes off the jeans, wiggling them down over her hips, stepping out, kicking them away. Lightning puts his finger near her belly button, trailing it down to her panties.

"And these." he added.

So she does. Pushes them down with her thumbs and kicks them away. Lightnibg trails the tips of all his fingers over her belly, the fronts of her thighs, take her hips in his hands again, and pulls her close, her legs parting to straddle him. Lightning pulls her hips hard against him, fitting her in, parting her thighs wider as she runs her fingers into his hair, she holds the back of his head, and she fits her mouth on his, tilting her head to the side for a gentle kiss, but it feels a little rote, slightly distracted, He puts his mouth near her ear, whispering.

"If you leak on my pants, I'm going to whip you until you cry." She was a little surprised. But this was her Lightning McQueen. The one who fucked her a few years ago and introduced her to things.. Rough things.. That dominant man.. So sexy.. The one that took har breath away, made her blush, nervous, unsure what he would do to get body.. It only excited her more!

Lightning runs his hands up her hips, over her ribs, and takes her thin shirt and rips it open easily. Killing her insides.. The shirt falls to the floor and he takes her breasts in his hands, capturing her tender nipples and pulls her into him hard by the them. Cruz starts to cry out, but he puts his mouth on hers and kisses her hard, his teeth clicking on hers, mashing her lips, running his tongue over her teeth, and swirling into her mouth.

And he doesn't release her nipples, and it makes it hard for her to concentrate on the kiss, squirming on his lap, her thighs trembling, unable to move away from the kiss or the pain. When he finally gives. she gives a little tear, and he puts his hands over her nipples, and feel them immediately swell with heat and harden. Lightning then massages them a little, and looks up at Cruz's face. She's watching, and he smiles a little. He smooths his hands over her back, and pull her closer, and kissing her, softly now, and she gives a little cry again, her mouth soft and open, and their mouths move together, tongues touching, circling, retreating.

"I don't think you'll make it." he says.

His lips still on hers. Her eyes open but too close. He kisses her again.

"I don't think a dirty girl like you can help it. I think your soft little hole is already wet and open and trembling.. Begging for me to be inside you.."

Lightning pushes his fingers up into Cruz's clean, loose, fragrant hair, and massages the back of her neck. Cruz moans into his mouth. Her tongue gently moves over his lips, and he does the same to her, and pulls back a little to see her face.

"I think you're going to make a mess on your thighs, and on my pants.. I think you're probably leaking already, and if I put my hand between your legs, my fingers would come away all wet, because you're a dirty little girl, aren't you? I think I'm going to get to whip you and you'll just have to take it, because that's what you want."

Cruz pressed forward. This is just her instinct to get closer. He smooths his hands over her back in big circles. She's warm and soft, and her hair is falling around his face.

"Maybe after I whip you, I'll fuck you. You will still be wet, because you can't help it, and I can put you on your hands and knees on the floor, and slide into you like that. I bet your bottom will be hot and pink, and I'll feel it on my thighs when I'm all the way inside you.."

Cruz can't help in making little breathy sounds, and the occasional little whimper, and her hips are moving more deliberately now. Lightning kisses her deeply, sucking her lips and pulling her tongue into his mouth, making her follow. He cups her face in his hands, and stops her from pressing forward, and teases her a little, their lips barely touching.

"Or maybe I"ll just wet my fingers with your juices, and rub the head of my member and the shaft, and put my hand on your lower back to angle you for my pleasure, and take myself in my hand and put the head against your tight little hole, and let you think about that for a second before I slide it all the way into you.. up into your belly, and you'll be glad you're such a dirty little girl.. dripping wett, glad you're so wet that my member is all slick from your area, and I can slide it right into you, even though it's thick and it hurts you... and I have to wrap your hair in my fist to keep you still, and it burns, you're such a wet little dirty girl, my member goes right into your hole, all wet and slick and hard and long, and thick and burning and I bet that gets your attention, won't it? Won't it baby? Won't it?"

Cruz gives a nod, but she can't speak, and Lightning runs his hands over her hips and ribs, and over her belly, and up to cup her breasts again, and kisses her gently, softly, but takes her nipples in his fingers again, and Cruz can clearly feel they are still hard and hot and swollen and then he takes them very firmly in his fingers and pulls her forward, and there's nowhere really for her to go, and she gives a little wimper again, into his mouth, he holds her bottom lip between his lips, and kisses her cheek, and her ear and down her neck, and she gives a little moaning cry, and she can't escape or move away from the pressure on her nipples, Lightning puts his mouth by her ear, and says

"I asked you a question... I asked if I would have your full attention if I whipped you because you're a little slut with a messy wet hole, and I put my fingers in your soppy wet cunt and slicked up my stiff, and slid it into your tight little hole until your belly cramps... That's what I asked you, and you need to answer me. You need to answer me or I'll have to punish you more baby, I'll have to baby girl, so tell me, answer me Cruz, tell me that I'd..."

"Yes!" A gaspy little cry escapes

"Yes what Cruz?"

"Yes! I'm...you, I will, Lightning, please!"

He smiled into her neck, and kissed her throat, and sucked her earlobe, and pulled her nipples harder, drawing another gasp from her.

"That's not an answer baby. I want to know what I need to do to have your full attention. I want to know if I whipped you because you can't keep yourself from leaking on my pants, because you're a wet little slut that can't help her soaking little cunt making a mess, if I whipped you for that, and put my fingers into your messy little hole to get them wet, and wiped my fingers on my thick meat to make it all slick, and put you on your knees on the ground, and fucked your tight hot little hole with my thick, hard stiff, would I have your full attention?"

He then released Cruz's nipples, and put his hands over them again, and Cruz cried out, and Lightning felt them swell and harden even more as the blood rushed into the tormented little peaks, and I can clearly feel the heat as they engorge and crinkle and stiffen. She breathes through her mouth, her eyes flutter, and all as Lightning takes the back of her neck and squeezes, just gently, pulling her head down to his shoulder, kissing her neck, her ear.

"You can't help being such a dirty girl can you?" he ask.

He finds her mouth, and kisses her gently, his tongue running over her lips, and stroking her back with his warm hand, fingers spread wide.

"Are you a messy little slut baby?" he ask.

Cruz nodded.

"Tell me Cruz, tell me you are...Say it." he ordered.

Cruz's eyelashes fluttered a little against him as she whispered breathlessly, that yes, she was, she was a messy little slut, she's his dirty little girl. Lightning finds her nipples again, and they're so hard, and so tender, Cruz jumps a little, and he takes them into his mouth, one, then the other, softly, and sucks and licks them a little, drawing on them, sucking harder, and pulling, and Cruz can't help but moan..

Lightning could feel Sarah's thighs flexing and releasing, and her hips rocking slowly, her eyes are squeezed shut. She feels all sleek of softness and warmth, aandhe breathes her in and licks her nipples again, capturing her mouth with his, and Cruz breathes him in. Lightning's member feels hard and heavy and Cruz's bare little area presses against it, against the rough fabric of his jeans, and she gasps a little, and Lightning only pushes his hips forward, and he knows she can feel how hard he is, how hard she's making him, and she gives a little moan, and whine, a frustrated little sound. Lightning grips her hips hard, and pulls, making her grind her soft little cunt against him, hurting her a little, keeping her mouth, making her moan into him, for his pleasure.

He was selfish. Like when they first began this.

"Stand up." he orders.

But Lightning is still pulling her hips, and kissing her, and she's a little confused, but he doesn't push her off, or take his mouth from hers, she's kissing him deeply, Lightning just gives her a minute and says it again, quietly, and she looks at him with hesitation, but.. She does as ge orders...

She places her hands on his shoulders, and stands up, a little flushed, a little wild, her hair a tangled dark cloud around her face, and her neck and breasts are flushed, and her lips are swollen and dark pink from the kissing, and Lightning realizes he has been staring at her mouth when she smiles, just very slightly. She's naked, and looks soft and vulnerable standing before him. He adjust his member in his jeans, and Cruz's eyes drop to his hand, her eyes widen a little when she sees it.

"Look at this."

Cruz doesn't say anything, as Lightning points at his jeans.

"Look at this mess Cruz. You leaked on my pants."

Lightning scoots forward in the chair, and reaches out to her with one hand and swipes his fingers up the inside of her thigh. His fingers slip easily along her skin. She's a beautiful mess. He strokes the inside of her thigh a little, and shows her his fingers.

"Look at this. You messy wet little slut.. And that's just your thighs. I haven't even touched you really yet. I bet you're all slick and soaked and messy aren't you?" Lightning asked.

Cruz nods, her eyes are big, and her lips are parted. Her nipples are stiff and dark pink.

"Put your hands behind your back." he orders.

Cruz swallows hard and nervously. She knows she's about to ve punished for wetting his jeans..

Cruz does though, and Lightning reaches forward again, keeping his eyes on hers and puts his hand on her inner thigh, his palm this time, and slides it up only to cup her bare little smooth area between her legs in his hand, and she's a mess, she's drenched and her area opens under his hand, squishes a little, and opens, so Lightning's two middle fingers sink into her, and Cruz draws a shuddering breath as his fingers slide into her, until his palm of his hand is against her clit and fingers are tightly encased in the smooth slick hot softness of her. She feels as if her world slows and in trance if pleasure. Lightning pulls his fingertips along the sensitive front wall of her cunt, deeply, grinding a little, and Cruz's knees buckle, slowly drawing his fingers out of her body and shows them to her as he now stands up. His fingers are shiny and slick..

"Look at this mess you made, look at your messy little slit, your wet little leaky, sloppy, dripping little area that you can't control..."

Lightning takes one stiff little nipple in his wet fingers, and smears it with her own juices. Cruz's eyes flutter a little as he pulls it harder, gripping harder through the slickness. He tells her to turn around, and she does, she always obeys. Then Lightning steps up closely behind her, moving her hair to the side, and kisses her neck a little, then slides his hand up her ribs. His other hand goes around her hip, and back between her legs, finding her clit, and roll it, Pressing a little, shaking his fingers, and stroking up and down her slit with the pads of his fingers, finding her clit again, and strumming and stroking it faster, and a little too hard, and gets his fingers as wet as he can and strokes all around her smooth little area, and dips into her hole again, slipping his fingers in and out of her folds and up the whole length of her leaky little slit, and then back to her clit, fast and smooth and light, and then harder, pulling her back into him, His teeth on her shoulder, her ass pressing back into him, knowing she can feel his stiff straining in his jeans, and Cruz's mouth is open and wet, and her eyes are closed, and she's concentrating on the feelings that are racing through her body, His fingers all slick and stroking relentlessly on her clit now, and he wants her close, and wants her edgy, because he wanted to whip her, and fuck her on the ground, to the ground.

He is pressed against her from behind as his fingers slip and stroke and tease and rub her wet clit. He moves his other hand from her breast, and runs his fingernails down her ribs, over her belly, around her hip and over her warm little ass, up her back, and up into her hair, and takes a fistful of her dark hair and snatches her head back, putting his mouth close to her ear. Cruz can't gelp but gasp! moaning a little, and moving her hips to make his fingers return to her pleasure, but Lightning stops, and pulls his fingers from her aching area and wipes them on her belly, letting her feel how wet and slippery she is, how messy she is.

"I'm going to whip you Cruz..." There's a low growl in his voice, His heart is pounding, and he can't think of a way to get close enough to her. he wanted to lick and kiss and hurt her and love her and fuck her. He really wanted to fuck her. His member is so hard it hurts, and she's not the only one making a mess anymore. Lightning grips her by the hair, hard, and she's up on her toes a little and he unfastened his belt with one hand and pulls it through the loops. Lightning pushes Cruz forward, until she's up against the wall, pressing his weight against her, pulling her head to the side to kiss her neck, and bite her shoulder again, and run his hand holding the belt up and down her flank, so she can feel his warm hand, and the cool leather. He turns her head with a hand still wrapped in her hair to kiss her, bending his own head almost straight down to reach her mouth, her neck straining up, her lips hot and wet and her mouth open. She was just so willing.. His weakness..

"I want to show you mercy.. But I can't." he says..

"I know baby." She replies, and then gasps, as Lightning tightens the grip on her hair, and bends her head back. he licks her neck, and can feel his tongue pass over the tendons and smooth flesh, and he licks the corner of her jaw lightly, kissing her behind the ear. tasting a little salt on her skin. "Shush now." he orders.

Then he steps back from her and she doesn't look back at him, but she places her hands just lightly on the wall, at the height of her shoulders, and stands very still, just her fingertips on the cool surface, and he can see her breathing deepen, and she shivers, it's not from cold, her feet and ankles are together, and she shifts her weight back and forth a little, and he can't help but think that she must be able to feel how wet she is between her thighs when she does. Lightning lets her stand and wait for just a moment, and sees the smooth muscles in her calves flex, and she comes up on her toes, and her fingertips are pressing against the wall, waiting, and it's almost too delicious..

The stroke across her ass with the belt is fast and hard, and drives her hips forward to hit the wall. Cruz gives little cries and a moaning, shuddering breath, and he does it again, and the crossed pink marks raise in the smooth soft skin, and she's still drawing the deep breath from the second stroke when the third one comes, driving her into the wall again, her hips and belly slapping against the smooth surface, and pulling another cry from her, and she keeps her hands on the wall, pressing, and pushes up onto her toes, and then Lightning comes to her and struggles to unfasten his jeans, and gets them down enough to free his stiff, painfully hard, and slick with the juices pearling from the swollen head, and runs himself over her ass, feeling the heat, and the hot welts raising up. He fits his hand around Cruz's hip, and pulls her away from the wall a little, and gives her a little shove between the shoulder blades to lean her over.

Gripping her hair again, he pulls her head back hard, arching her back, her feet still together, and his member is literally dripping; he can feel a slick cool wetness all along the length of his shaft when he takes it in his hand and strokes his fist up and down the length of it, and over the swollen head, and fit it to Cruz's tight little hole. It feels impossibly tight as he pressed forward and opened her with the thick head, and he stop just there and leans in a little, to get his mouth near her ear, pulling back harder on her hair. Cruz gives a little cry,

"Cruz, listen, do I have your attention now?" he asks. She nods, a little franticly; "Cruz do I have your full fucking attention now?" Lightning ask more with a firm deep tone. And this time she can't muster an answer, slowly he slides his member in deeper.

He is so hard, and so slick that he can feel her struggle to take him, but he slides all the way up into her.

Lightning holds her head back, keeping her back arched, and can feel her legs shaking, he draws his hips back, and waits a moment, and then forward again, deeply, driving, making Cruz push back with her hands against the wall, and feels her belly cramp, and then he grips her hip to aid him as he pushes forward, to have more of her. She moans again, and gives a little whimper, pulling her head back to him, and her back arched and he knows this won't last long, because she's so pleasurable and the slick friction is too much, and he was already trying to take as much of her as he could! he's fucking her, his girl, his dirty little slut, fucking her hot, and hurting her, and he doesn't care, and she is enjoying every blissful yet painful second, then the pleasure sings through him! thick liquid overload and rushing heat, as he pours into her, his member swelling, and pulsing, and pumping, and Cruz gives a cry as he thrust forward hard, and she reaches her hand back between her legs, and holds the base of his meat, Lightning knows she can feel him jerking and spasming and filling her with cum.

finally it ends, and Lightning slides out of her. Then turns her around, and pushes her against the wall, immediately putting his mouth on hers, and kissing her hard, their teeth clacking as he puts his fingers into her again, and finds her clit, and she's so wet and so open, and she gasps as he put the two fingers on her clit, and stroked her in a circle, fast and rough, and this is still for his pleasure. Cruz places her hands on his face, her palms hot on hus cheeks, holding his face inches from hers, staring into his blue eyes, he stands there watching her face as she orgasms, her hips jerk, and her mouth opens soundlessly, Lightning keeps stroking and swirling and pressing while she comes and comes and comes...


	59. everything I wanted before

Lightning rolled over in bed next to Cruz. She woke up amd smiled "Good morning." Lightning didn't say it back, he didn't smile, just... He sighed and stared. Cruz frowned and asked "You feel guilty?" Lightning hesitated. Just thought a moment as he stared into her brown eyes. Her gorgeous brown eyes.. Then he finally shifted and stared at the ceiling. "No." he admitted quick and quietly. Cruz hated this part. He would fuck her so amazingly, make her fall for him, bring them close, only to push away.

Lightning rubbed his face and whined "Awe Cruz... I need you to talk to me like you're not you. I need you to listen and as my _friend_ talk to me!" Cruz raised a brow and shrugged "Okay.." a little confused. Lightning sighed and continued "Why? Why is it I enjoy having sex with you and treating you so poorly.. More than I enjoy having sex with my wife!? I tried treating her like you, I tried. But that's just it!? I have to _try_. It is so hard to call her any other name!, it's testing to hurt her, it kills me when she wants this because I'm going to break her. I already have!? I broke her.. Sally is so.." he stopped. She loved someone else to now. "She.. She was.. Perfect.. I messed that up.." Cruz really didn't completely get it and honestly wasn't sure what to say yet.

"I got into it once and wound up hurting her." he admitted. It had been eating at him ever sense. Cruz scooted closer snd snuggled into his side asking "How did you hurt her?.." "A cane.. I beat her with a cane.. Sally and I are too old for this kinda game. Something's wrong with me.." he admitted. Cruz sighed and just lay there next to him. Unsure. Unsure what he even wanted to hear.

"I just don't love you like I love Sally.. She and I have just been through and experienced so much together.." Cruz knew that she couldn't compare to the memories that he and Sally made. "I would stay for you if you asked, but.." Cruz replied softly. "I know you will go back to her.. So I'm still going to marry Mateo. I love you and.. You are sssooo much better!" that made Lightning snicker and smile a little proudly. Cruz smiled but sighed continuing to explain "But Mateo is a great guy and.. More likely to stay with me." Lightning nodded agreeing "Probably your better choice really." It hurt Cruz though. She was hoping he would fight her, fight for her. But he loved Sally...

For lunch, the boys met up at some small diner. Cheap really. But just to meet up and talk. Cal was already there when Lightning showed up. His nose was all bandaged up with large tape like wrapping, under his eyes looked purple and black.. Mostly from the bruising.. Lightning sat down across from his friend and immediately apologized again, "Wow.. I am.. So sorry Cal.." Cal shruged and shook his head "It'll be fine. I've felt worse.." "Really?" Lightning asked. "No..." Cal admitted. Lightning really did feel bad about the nose thing.

Bobby walked up and stared at Lightning. Lightning cautiously greeted "Hey.. Uh.. Look.. About last night.." Bobby put his hand up, stopping him from continuing. He really didn't want to hear it. Then he sat down next to Cal. It was quiet. The three of them were silent. Long enough they even ordered drinks and they were brought out before one of them, Cal, spoke up "What do you guys wanna do?.. I mean.. I'm sorry Bobby.. I know you wanted to just kinda hook up with girls but.. That's not me." Bobby nodded. Lightning sighed and had an idea, "Could go to the track?" Cal glared explaining "I can't drive. The medicine I'm on for my nose impairs that.." Lightning faked a smile, apologizing again.

Bobby shook his head "I don't care what y'all two do. I'm headed to a bar tonight. I plan on getting hammered and hooking up. I'm not enjoying this anymore and need something good out of this." Lightning felt bad for how he and Bobby weren't getting along and decided to offer up, "Count me in Bobby. I'll go with you." Bobby raised a brow and asked "And what? Babysit? If you come along, you have to be fun. Hang out, drink, girls.. The entire experience. " Lightning stared. He had his own personal girl back in his room. But she would wait. So he shrugged agreeing "Alright. What about you Cal?" Lightning asked. Cal pointed to his nose answering "I'm taking meds and sleeping tonight. But you two enjoy yourselves."

Shortly the friends ordered some food. Bobby spoke up "So...You slept with Cruz again?" Lightning stared without actually answering. "She must be pretty good.." Bobby muttered. Cal glared at Bobby. Bobby and Lightning stared at each other. Lightning shook his head admitting "She's great. No different than Sally though, really.." Bobby snickered replying kinda rudely "Oh please, Sally is much older by what? ten or twelve years? Wrinkles by now. She loose or somethin?" Lightning hit the table scolding "Don't! Sally is perfect. I'm the one who messed up."

Cal frowned a bit and asked "Not wanting to push your buttons McQueen... But... You barely talked about her affair and what really happened after the crash? Is that what you mean? You crashed?" Bobby becane concerned and asked "Wait, you mean your crash was your mistake?" Lightning shook his head answering "No, Crashes happen. Before the crash though... Before the crash, Sally and I were having so many problems.. She doesn't know this.. But I saw it.. She was thinking of getting a divorce." Cal and Bobby were a little surprised. "Before the accident?" Cal asked. Lightning nodded.

"I saw the seperation forms. She just never said anything, I never mentioned it, and I guess she decided not too sense she never went through with it." Bobby and Cal glanced at each other before Cal asked "Why was she thinking of leaving you? You two seemed like the perfect couple at the time?" Bobby nodded agreeing. Lightning snickered answering "I can't be sure without ever asking but.. I'm pretty sure it was because I didn't want kids and she did." Bobby shook his head snarling "That's stupid of her. I don't get women." At the same time though, Cal muttered "I get that." Both Lightning and Bobby stared at Cal. A little unsure how he could get that?

"What!? How can you get that!? She is an awful woman for thinking of leaving Lightnin for something she didn't even have!?" Cal rolled his eyes giving his opinion "Exactly. Whose fault was it that she didn't have children? No offense McQueen." Cal quickly added. Lightning shrugged replying "It's fine, you're right.." Bobby disagreed "What?! No he's not." Cal glared scolding "Shut up Bobby. You and jesse _chose_ not to have children. You could never understand." Bobby rolled his eyes. Cal was understanding to this. "I get it. I get Sally wanting kids that badly. Meg and I wanted kids. She couldn't get pregnant easy amd it made our marriage hard.. But she was amazing about it after a few years.." "I remember you guys trying. You two were excited." Lightning replied. Cal nodded but with a frown. He did start to smile as he continued "Meg came to me.. And told me I could go. Gave me a choice. Because she knew how much I wanted my own children. So she offered divorce. But I chose her. I loved and love that woman more than anyone, Meg is my best friend. And if we just couldn't have children?.. That was fine. Because I had her."

Bobby raised a brow and asked "Why not just adopt?" Cal glared explaining "Just didn't. Yet. Meg went through some depression... Our marriage suffered.. But we got through it. We've been thinking about it now. But... We're so old now you know?.. I don't know... Rather enjoy the next few years with Megan than raising a teenager in my 60s." That was so sweet of Cal. Bobby growled "Awe Cal! Why you gotta be the good guy!" Cal glared. Lightning really wished he could have been more like Cal. Cal made good choices and truly treated Megan like a queen. Like what Sally deserved. He sighed and muttered "I wish I could go back.. Go back in time and fix things.. Or stop things.. Gave her that family sooner. I dont know?.. Maybe even retired earlier.." Bobby shook his head. He seemed annoyed.

"Why can't you just start now?" Cal asked. Lightning raised a brow and chuckled "Sally loves someone else now too. She needs to choose who she wants more." Bobby snickered. Cal glared snarling "Just because your marriage is ending, don't mean his has to!?" Bobby shook his head again. Lightning then asked Bobby "What exactly is going on with you and Jesse than anyway? She seemed fine when I saw her." Bobby stared before frowning answering "She wants me to end the open relationship thing and she wants a family.." Cal spoke up asking "She's giving you a choice.. Isn't she?" Bobby glared at his friend. Lightning sighed replying "You should choose her. Don't be stupid like me."

Bobby growled "My choice than. I don't want kids, I don't want one woman. If Jesse can't handle it, she can leave." Cal definitely didn't agree with that. "We don't look at women the same way Bobby. I don't think we do anymore either McQueen." Cal snapped at his friends. Bobby didn't care. But it kinda hurt Lightning. Just stung. It felt like Cal was distancing himself now. Like he didn't want to be part of the group anymore.

Bobby was annoyed and spoke up "I'm outa here. I'll come get you tonight Lightning. At least someone is willing to go out." Bobby snarled toward Cal. Cal only glared and watched Bobby leave.

Cal sighed and asked Lightning "So who is it?" Lightning raised a brow, not sure what he meant. "Who else does Sally love?" he asked again. Lightning frowned and shurgged answering "I didn't ask.. But I'll bet it's Francesco.." Cal nodded. Although he felt bad, there were boundaries here. And he wouldn't go looking for a fight like Bobby kinda just did. Then Cal asked "What's the deal with you and Cruz?" Lightning stared and had to think a moment before answering that one. That was a tough question sense he himself, didn't really know either.

Lightning wasn't sure what to say as he answered "Nothing.. She's marrying Francesco's brother and moving to Italy anyway.. Geez.. What is it with these Bernoulli brothers?.. Taking Sally and Cruz from me.." he whined. Cal snickered replying "Funny. I mean not funny! Sorry.. Just.. Crazy.. Which woman you want? If you could choose?" Cal asked. Lightning frowned answering "Sally. She is my wife." Cal raised a brow and asked "What's Cruz than?" Again, Lightning had to think... "She's just fun.." he whimpered out softly. Cal stared. After all the stuff that had happen, it would be a lie to say that Cal looked at Lightning like he did when they became friends...

Francesco and Sally met up for lunch today too. Meeting up at the office of the cozy come motel. Blinds shut.. Kids at the sitter. Sally finished work and the two were finishing up salads that Francesco made himself for them both. "This lunch was great Francesco. Thanks again.." Francesco smiled replying "Anything for you Miss Sally." She couldn't help smiling at this Italian man.

She walked over and cleaned up the desk they had just used as a table then sat down on her desk next to Francesco. She was sexy but there was something about her. He couldn't figure out what it was but still had a sexual desire for her. She had the most beautiful eyes and her skin was soft to the touch. Her aged hair hung under her chin her tits beckoned like a young woman's still. She was wearing a low cut tank top with a long pencil skirt. She leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair.

Then Sally softly whispered, "Kiss me..."

His member began to get hard and pushed against the zipper of his dress pants. She straddled him and began to kiss him. By this time Francesco's meat was rock hard and throbbing.

Sally looked at him with a stare that lusted and said, "I think someone wants to come out and play... let me help you with that..."

Why would Lightning be bored of this woman! Francesco really did start to become more curious. Because he was falling so hard for this woman. He pushed the chair back and she got on her knees in front of him. She slowly unzipped his pants. She pulled out his meat and began to stroke it as she licked the tip, down the shaft and down to his balls. He was in heaven. The only thing bringing him back was the curiousity of Sally's husband.. Sally didn't even look a day over?... 30 really.

She took his meat into her mouth and began to suck slowly down the length of his shaft. Her warm mouth felt so good as she slid it up and down. Sally began to suck furiously up and down, faster and faster. Francesco had to tell her he was about to cum, she slowed down and worked up and down gently, massaging his balls as she did so. The feeling of her sucking on his meat was amazing. Soon after he told her he was going to cum, Francesco took a deep breath, bucking his hips so he was deeper into her mouth.

He moaned gloriously. He was a little more verbal in a different way than Lightning. Francesco moaned and said, "Oh baby I'm... gonna...cum..Do not STOP!!"

Francesco shot a thick load into the back of her throat. She hummed on him as she sucked it dry and swallowed every last drop. She stood up and began to strip in front of him. It was so very sexy.. Slowly, she took off her shirt and unsnapped her black lace bra, revealing her perky tits. Seeing her beautiful tits got him hard again instantly. He pulled her close and began to suck and softly nibble on her nipples. She moaned softly as he sucked and played with her tits. slowly he pulled her skirt down and then her black lace thong.. He was always surprised at what she wore. She had the most gorgeous body for her age. Funny, Francesco was older than her though.

Her area was almost completely smooth aside from the small prickly feeling of hair growing. He thought it was sexy. Francesco picked her up and set her on the desk as he spread her legs wide. He started to finger her as he licked it.

"Oh yeah baby, yeah, make me cum baby, mmmmmmmmmmmmm yes, yes" she began to moan. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm I want your big thick member in my hole, I want you to fuck me..." such a sweet and sexy voice.

Francesco didn't waste any time, He quickly stood up and stuck the head of his meat in her wet hole. Slowly, began to slide himself deeper inside her. She moaned as she tilted her head back and he fucked her slowly and gently.

"Fuck me harder, mmmmmmmmm harder baby, fuck my hole," she said as she pulled his hips towards her.

So Francesco began to fuck her like never before, pounding her harder and harder, going faster and faster with each thrust.

He moaned as he fucked her harder.

It's a good thing no one else was in the office because she let out a loud scream, "Oh yeah fuck yeah, pound me baby!, make me cum baby.!"

The harder and faster Francesco went the louder she got until she reached her climax. Her insides quivered and her muscles tightened around his meat. He pulled out as she came. cum dripped out of her hole as she leaned forward and began to suck cum off his member. Good thing she no way to get pregnant anymore, and she enjoyed that.

"Mmmmmm, cum taste so good.." she said as she pulled him out of her mouth.

Francesco pulled her up and kissed her passionately. Not even thinking of whatever they had just done. When the kiss released he immediately asked in a deep and soft sexy tone, "Marry me Senora Sally." Her eyes widened. It was sudden and odd timing.. With her standing there naked and his pants still open and post hard member out.. "Francesco I?.." she began but paused. Francesco shooshed her with his finger and put himself away, zipping his pants, he explained "Do not waste any more time on a man who does not give you the best of which you deserve. I can. Francesco can be that man. He knelt down on one knee, staring up at her naked body..

His hands grabbed her ass cheeks and he tenderly kissed her left thigh before continuing "Francesco can be the man qho is home with you.. Takes the kids so you may rest.. Play with them in the yard.. Take them to church.. Not to be their father but a man. To be their role model. And a good one at that. Show them how their mother sbould be treated.. Ece, how a man should love her. I do not want to come off as desperate.. Francesco, I am not. But I know a good woman when I see one.. And you are one that I do not want too lose easily..." Sally stared down at him and those sexy brown eyes. He was offering her eveything thing she wanted Lightning to.. And it was so very tempting...

She now remembered him being of religion and asked to more throw him off, "I thought you didn't believe in divorce?.." Francesco smiled and sighed explaining "Some do, some do not.. Miss Sally.. I love you.. Ti amo e ti amo.. I cherrish you and your children.."


	60. People change

It was late, the music loud, both had a fair amount of drinks. Bobby had already foujd himself a girl out on the floor and had her dancing all over him. Lightning just watched, staring at all the people around. He sat at the table. Drinking slowly and playing with his drink. Bobby came over asking "Come on McQueen, you look bored." Lightning stared at his friend and shrugged answering "Nah, I'm okay.." Bobby glared lightly before heading back out woth the girl.

Lightning wasn't thinking about Cruz. He was actually thinking about Sally. How badly he messed up. It was a thought, but he wondered if he would really be heartbroken out of love if she chose another man.. Or just because he wasn't use to being alone and actually single sense 2007 really. That was years the couple had together.. There was good.. Like the sex.. all those fun, first times..wheel well, their first vacation together, when they moved in together, Winnie the dog they had for a while. Some times they would rather forget ofcorse..Like when Lightning met her entire family and became known as the guy who taught her nephew a curse word.. That was bad.. The time they got lost in the trail and thought they'd die there, the time they got drunk together.. Luckily that one they couldn't remember much anyway. Just a few weird photos.. Then the bad ofcorse.. Like the time they broke up. It wasn't long so they didn't even count it really, the time Winnie died was hard, Doc's death.. That was really bad.. Strained their relationship hard. The time Axelrod tried to kill him. Then the affairs.. That was worse..

Bobby snapped Lightning back to reality. "McQueen! This is Ashley. Told her you use to be a race car driver. She found that pretty cool." He winked. The young woman was drunk. Probably in her 20s.. Leopard top that probably came from some cheap factory outlet. Black athletic tights. Probably worn on purpose. Probably no panties by the looks of it. Lightning nodded once at the woman. She sat down next to Lightning, placing down a box of cigarettes with a rubber band around it holding the lighter around the box, then she asked in a stutter "Y-you like fish?" Lightning raised a brow. Really lost as to where that was going? Before she even continued, Ashley got distracted by the bowl of nuts on the table. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the bowl! "Awe.. Look at all the baby nuts.." Lightning just stared and watched her pick one up. Then she giggled saying "You ever notice that.. Nuts.. rhyme with butts.." She giggled a little. Lightning nodded slowly. he took her cigarettes and then scooted away and walked off outside to the back alley way.

He stood outside and pulled a cigarette out, lighting it. He hadn't smoked. Not in such a long time.. It kinda was an addicting feeling. But it felt like what he needed right now. He lost his wife.. Felt like he was loosing his friends.. Cruz.. He was going to wind up alone like this...

Lightning walked up to his door and began searchong for his key. Took a few moments to give him self pat down before finding it. Lightning unlicked the door and began to open it when Cal walked up slowly. Lightning sighed. Not cause he didn't like seeing Cal, his friend. But because he was done for the night. He wanted rest.. He wanted whatever time he had with Cruz to relax. Cal walked up greeting ans asking, "Hey.. How was the bar?" "You didn't miss much at all." Lightning griped. The tone alone, you could tell he was tired. Cal nodded and asked "How's Bobby?" Lightning sighed again answering "I don't know? I left him at the bar." Cal frowned a bit and stared at the floor. Something was bothering him surely.

But before Lightning could ask, his room door opened and Cruz appeared with a smile saying, "I thought I heard your voice!?" Then she and Cal stared at each other. Hwr expression changed. Lightning looked away. Feeling ashamed.. "You brought her here!?" Cal snapped! Lightning frowned and explained what he could "Yeah.. I.." He stares at Cruz "I know..." Was all he couod get out. Cruz stared a little confused. Cal stared at Cruz then asked "So you choose hee right? Because god dammit if you rathee be bouncing around like Bobby, I've had enough! I'm not likw you guys! And once Meg knows about all of this trip! She won't allow me to be friends with people like you!" Lightning's brows lowered as he snapped back "Like me? Excuse me, but for starters, don't let your wife tell you what to do!" Cal poked Lightning's shoulder rudely and explained "It's not like that! I respect her! And she would be nervous and worry of ahe knew I hung out with men like you and Bobby! People like you too Cruz!" Cruz's eyes widened as she was brought into this.

"You should seriously be ashamed of yourselves! Unless you two are going to just be together!?" Lightning and Cruz glanced at each other. They weren't... Cruz knew it.. As always... Lightning would return to Sally. Cal shook his head "I can't deal with this.. I came over here because as your friend, I worried... And I worried that Bobby was gonna push you to do something.. But now I see Bobby doesn't influence you at all.You just like use people. Same old McQueen." Cal snarled. That hurt. Lightning swallowed loudly and replied "I'm sorry Cal.." "Tell it to someone who cares about you! Before you drive them away for good.." Lightning sighed immediately thinking of Sally.. Cal walked off. Mostly pissed off that he saw Cruz more than anything. He respected her for the longest time.. Bur once he saw that video.. What she did.. To Lightning and his family... To those kids.. Cal hated that...

Lightning and Cruz settled into the room. Lightning was not in any kind of mood for sex or anything. So he went to the shower than straight to the bed to lay down for rhw night. Cruz cuddled up next to him. Her body pushing up against his. They were quiet for the longest time. "I'm gonna head home tomorrow.." Lightning muttered. Cruz huer hearing that. But she knew this was going to end at some point and wouldn't beg him anymore. "Okay.." She replied. No fuss, no fight..Nothing. It was good. Feeling like she finally accepted it. They both did. Cruz was moving to Italy and marrying Mateo Bernoulli.. And Lightning was returning home to Sally...

Sally woke up in the morning to the sounds of both twins crying loudly. She stretched and sat up in the bed. Followed by a hand resting on her lower back. Francesco rubbed her lower back and asked "What did you get this tattoo for?" Sally smiled softly answering "Stupidity.. I gotta feed the twins and change them." At this moment, Colton began calling "Mama.. Mama babies!... Mommy!" Sally sighed but Francesco sat up saying "I will look after Colton. His diapers are on the bookshelf right?' he asked. Sally nodded. Francesco gently took her chin with his hand and kissed her lips sweetly. Then left to see Colton. Sally sighed again. She hated that she could get use to this.. That she was happy and did love Francesco too. With Lightning.. There were so many doubts.. Daily..

 _Am I pretty enough?.. Am I good enough?.. Maybe I should do this more.. What if he hates that... More make up? Are those wrinkles now?.. I look so old.. What if I'm boring..._

So as night came. She and Francesco had gotten the kids to sleep after a full dinner. Sally showered and the two lay down and had some time together. But this night, Francesco's brother called. So Francesco had to go before too much could happen. Sally was in a powder pink colored gown that stopped at her knees. Francesco in his day clothes sense he had to go. The couple walked down stairs and to the door. Francesco took Sally's hands and smiled saying "This had been a lovely time.. I promise I'll come back soon as I am done with Mateo." Sally smiled and kissed Francesco's cheek "I hope so.." Which made Francesco's heart flutter. Sally opened the door for him and Francesco left. The door clicked shut. Sally let out a sigh and frowned some. Her heart really was falling for Francesco completely.. It was rough. Different. Not the sex. The idea of being with anyone else.

Sally locked up and headed to the kitchen for a glass of some water before laying back down in bed. This time alone. She stepped in and walked to the fridge and grabbed the cucumber water. She shut the fridge only to hear a low "Is he good?" She was completely startled and dropped the glass pitcher! Shattering all over the floor! She turned and looked. Seeing Lightning sitting at the dinner table, staring at her. Sally became a little nervous and asked "Stickers.. What are you doing?... You're back?.. early.. You scared me.." Lightning didn't answer. Just stared at her. Sally caught her breath and walked around the glass and water mess and grabbed a few towels as she asked "How um.. How long have you?.." "Long enough." he answered in such a deep throaty tone. It wasn't normal. This moment became awkward and heartbreaking..

"Lightning.. I.." she began But Lightning shook his head which stopped her. She was speachless.. Didn't know what to say so Lightning asked again "So? How good is he? Obviously good right?" Sally rolled her eyes snarling "Come on Light, that's not fair." She began cleaning up the glass and placing into a bowl. Lightning stood up and snarled back "No! What's not fair is you using this stupid trip idea from Jesse as an excuse to fuck Francesco!" Sally sighed and finished picking up the glass, placing the bowl on the counter and beginning to clean up the water.

"So tell me!" he ordered. Sally glared and snapped "Oh like Cruz!? What was it again? She was _different_. Right!?" Lightning shook his head and let the anger of thinking of Francesco with Sally in too much, "Yes! She's great! She sure is alot of a hell more faithful than you!?" Sally laughed! "Ha! Yet she had another man's kid." "So did you!" he immediately corrected. Sally stared. She just wasn't thinking when she said that...

"You got to go get laid by some stripper my guess anyway? Let it go!" Sally snapped. "I didn't sleep with some whore okay!? I couldn't do it!" Sally finished cleaning up the water mess and set the towel in the bowl and stared. A little confused and she felt really bad now.. "You didn't sleep with anyone?.." Her tone. Lightning had the chance to lie but..He sighed, frowned.. Stared at the floor admitting "Well... I.. I slept with someone.." Sally glared a bit as she couod read the guilt on his stupid face. "You slept with Cruz again!? What the fuck!? Did you even go on the trip!?" she yelled. Lightning nodded quietly. "Wait?..She went with you!? You took a.. A vacation with that man stealing slut!?" She yelled and stepped closer.

Lightning yelled getting defensive "You invited Francesco over!? You convinced me to leave so you could obviously fuck Francesco!? So don't act like you are so innocent dammit!" Sally stepped to his face yelling "I never convinced you into anything!" "You did to! This was your idea! Your idea for me to go on and fuck whoever I wanted! AND without any obligation to you! Remember!?" he yelled! Sally's brows lowered correcting "Except Cruz! I said she wasn't aloud!" "And you said you weren't seeing anyone else! I come home early and find you let that wanna be race car driver Fuck you!?!"

Sally snickered loudly "Ha! That's where your wrong! He didn't just fuck me?! He makes fucking good love to me! Makes me feel like a real woman! Makes me feel young and wanted!" Lightning's eyes widened. He wasnt expecting Sally to talk like that?! "He touches me so tenderly and grips every part of my body!" Lightning's anger grew as he snarled "So he's better?" "Oh he's better! And so much bigger! He shoved deep into me and drilled me like a man! He isn't selfish and cares about every inch of my body!" Lightning was furious. The image of Sally being touched and fucked by that man! "Oh yeah?!" "Yes! And makes me moan so loudly for him!.. Makes me want more.." she added. Lightning fed off her energy and started in snarling "That's just great! Good for you! Finally you found someone like I have! Because Cruz is fucking perfect! Her body is thick and curvy! Not like yours! Not like your tiny little stick of a body! She didn't have to have kids to mmake her breasts bettwr than yours! She is so willing! Begs me to fuck her, begs me to stay! And she's so tight! So flexible!"

Sally was hurt hearing that and only continued like revenge "Did I tell you how Francesco touched me though!? Oh god that man takes his hands on both of my breasts.. Giving them this tender yet rough massage!" She then grabbed her own breasts and began rolling them in her hands in a fake and over the top moan. Lightning stared almost sickened by the image. "He takes his strong, large, Italian hand and fills me!" she began rubbing between her legs.. Lightning was furious and yelled "Sometimes I thought of Cruz when I was with you!" Which wasn't a lie exactly. It was enough to shoosh Sally up quick. She glared harshly and scolded "How fucking dare you.." "I.." he began to probably apologize. But Sally slapped him across the face!

"Francesco is more of a man than you'll ever be.." That stung. Her voice was cold and sharp. Lightning held back. She was a bitch. A heartless fucking bitch. She shook her head and with maybe tears gathering in her eyes she added, "I've been faking it with you a long time. Not every time. But alot. I should have left you when you didn't want kids.." Lightning glared snarling rudely back "I should have left you before you became a slutty little bitch!"

Sally reared back for another slap to his face, but this time he caught her wrist in a beartrap grip.

"Don't do that again," he ordered, his cold glare locked on hers. Suddenly she was taken aback. For years, he had, on occasion, willingly allowed her to unleash her frustration on him with these slaps. Not that he enjoyed it... But he was a hard man, toughened by years of work in a physically challenging career. No, he didn't like getting hit by a woman, but he was more than capable of tolerating it.

This time was different, and Sally knew it. It was the first time he'd laid hands on her during a fight. He wasn't hurting her, but the look in his eyes stopped her cold. He meant business this time. What shocked her even more was how she felt about it. She wasn't afraid... Instead, she was overcome by an intense need..

Suddenly Sally reached around to the back of his neck with her other hand and pulled him toward her for a deep, hungry kiss. Her tongue snaked out, seeking his. In an instant he released her wrist, took her face in his hands, and broke the kiss. He just stared, his eyes walking a razor-thin line between overwhelming desire and pure, unadulterated rage. The depths of her teal eyes barely tipped the scale in favor of lust, and he returned her kiss.

Lightning's hands dropped to Sally's hips and he slid his thumbs into the waistband of her panties. In one swift move, he slipped them down below the curve of her soft, round ass and cupped it as the pantied fell to her ankles. She stepped out and kicked them to the side as her hands dropped to the buckle of his belt.

Struggling to open his jeans as they continued to kiss desperately, she finally freed his thick member, her fingers wrapping around and stroking slow twists around it and along the length as he stepped out of his pants..

Leaning back against the sink, she wasted no time guiding his hard member to her hungry, area. There was no foreplay, no tender, loving excavation of their bodies. They weren't making love. This was painfully lustiful, animalistic fucking, plain and simple. In that moment, they were no longer a committed couple with years of history between them. They were angry, primal creatures, each bent on winning this battle of wills using the most primitive, basic instinct, the one drive that was never meant for war.

The instant he felt the warmth of her womanhood around the head of his member, he plunged balls deep into her! His eyes were still locked on hers, and he reached around to the back of her head and took a bundle of her hair in his fist. He held her gaze, their foreheads pressed together as his solid shaft plowed in and out of her very depths, their eyes never breaking contact. "I hate you.." he whispered..

Suddenly she pushed him away, his back bouncing against the refrigerator door. "I've never loved you the same way after..." Sally admitted but paused.. then grabbed Lightning's hand and led him desperately, almost angrily, to the couch. Putting him in a seated position forcefully, she straddled his lap and slid down his thick, hard rod, burying it deep within her moist hole. She leaned back slightly, arching her back and throwing her head backwards as the head of his member rubbed her special spot. She felt the first stirrings of her orgasm building deep inside her, and she closed her eyes to fully embrace the sensations!

Lightning's hips rose to meet hers as she bounced up and down on his lap, his steel like rod drilling deep into her. She rode him like a woman possessed by the devil himself!.. His hands held her ass in a needy, and firm grip. He could feel her slick srea tightening around him.. "Francesco feels better than this?!" he asked. Sally grabbed Lightning's hair answering "So better!" she answered breathlessly! Suddenly she let out a deep, breathy moan as she climaxed, her whole body locking up before wave after wave of her orgasm rolled through her!

The second her body began to relax, Lightning pushed her off him and slid out, stepping behind her and pressing her breasts into the back of the couch. Her knees were barely able to support her. He put his hands on her shoulders, and in an instant, plunged his thickness deep into her again!

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh," she moaned, already exhausted from fucking the daylights out of him and fighting! Clearly she hadn't done him hard or fast enough!.. All she could do now was kneel there, him and take the torture and punishmenr of his hard rod having its way with her! Surprisingly, that thought didn't bother her. More surprising was the realization that she'd never felt more turned on by him! Lightning began fucking her harder and faster. "This how he fucks you!? You slut!" he yelled. Sally moaned some. She tried not to but unwillingly her body let the sound out! "You like this?.. You like being called a slut?" he asked. Sally tried nodding but he gripped her hair and yanked roughly! She let out a cry!

She knew he was close now, and she reached down between her legs and gently caressed his tightening balls. That was all it took. With a loud grunt, his whole body tensed up and he unleashed an ungodly amount of warm, thick cum deep into her.. As the waves of his orgasm washed over him and began to subside, they collapsed together on the couch..

She thought he was done. That he was worn.. He was definitely guilty.. And he thought the fight was over.. That they were done. But as she layed back down on the couch, he was over top of her. Staring at each other.. Sally glared muttering out of spite "You call that fucking?.." She snickered. Teasing his sexual being. Lightning glared harsh and took both her wrist on one hand and restrained them above her head with tight and in slight painful pressure.

"What are you doing?!?!" She screamed at her husband, her voice laced with anger, as she began to try to struggle free.

"Guess." he snapped. The way she was pinned.. Her area was naturally pressed against his member. Lightning knew she could feel his hardness and heat, and all that wiggling she was doing was only egging him on more. "I'm gonna give you exactly what you deserve." he snarled.

"You can't possibly be serious!? I'm done! You got your fuck!" she yelled!

"But I'm not.." Lightning said softly "No need to make this worse for yourself by fighting me.." With his other hand, he hrabbed hold of his still hard meat.. Stroking it against her hole, letting precum moisten drip. Then he leaned in and guided his member towards her hole, which was dripping cum.

"NO!" She struggled harder, but Lightning won. Finding her areas entrance, He pushed his hips forward, letting himself enjoy that sensation of the first stroke slipping over the tip and down his shaft. He pulled out slightly, then pushed in deep and held it there, "Fuck.. I'm going to enjoy my wife..", he groaned..

"Get the fuck off of me!" Sally yelled!

"Oh no, bitch, you're going to learn a little lesson." With that, he wasted no time, and started pumping in and out of her. He wasn't gentle, but the feeling it gave him, the image of Sally enjoying Francesco made him want to fuck her harder and faster with each passing moment. Soon he was pounding away at her body with every bit of strength he had left!.. He still had her wrists pinned in one of his hands, the other was free. Fucking her hard and fast wasn't enough for him.. He drew back his arm, and landed a slap hard on her hip and thigh area.

She yelped, but he didn't care. "You like that?" he growled. He slapped her again, getting her to yelp once more. This yelp was more sexual..More of a pleasurable moan. Lightning pounded her extremely fast, hearing the slaps of his hips against her pelvis, He let go of her to got a better hold on her hips. To his surprise, she didn't fight him once he let her go... No, instead, she placed both hands on his chest.. right on his pecks.. So, Lightning kept pounding away at her fast and furious, muttering insults about the lesson he was teaching her. It seemed every angering thought had finally come to the surface to put this little bitch in her rightful place!. He was still pissed she had hit him, started all of this, fucked Francesco! Fucked Ben! Made him cheat!

Lightning grabbed her hips tighter, and started sharper, slower, more deliberate upward thrusts. Using the movements to accentuate his words: "Don't! You! Ever! Talk to me!.. Like that! Again!"

Then by all things sacred, she put her head back and moaned!. His little feisty fireball was actually enjoying hin standing up for himself and treating her this way!?.. she moaned, "I won't again...I'm sorry..." What started as angry fucking sex of torture and revenge, turned into a game!?

"You're not sorry yet!" he snapped

"Yes, I am!.. love, I'm so sorry..." she moaned.

"Fucking take it than!!" He yelled.

"Oh...harder Lightning...yes..."

"You slut! Is that what you are!?"

"Yes!.. Yes, I'm such a slut!.." her voice whimpered with guilt and pleasure mix..

She was actually enjoying this!? He grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him while he fucked her hole beyond recognition.

"Ooowww.." she cried. Lightning felt almost like he would pass out as his orgasm was building like none ever felt before, and such intense pleasure was making him see red! Here she was, finally apologizing to him, enjoying the intense masculine prowess his body was inflicting upon hers. She even started rocking her hips back to match his movements. The primal sexuality of it was too much for him to take, and with three or four more hard thrusts! Lightning gripped her flesh under her knees tightly and lifted her knees to her shoulders as he unloaded everything he had left into her in jerking spasms. He didn't realize it but he was holding his breath until his lungs screamed for air! and taking in deep desperate breaths, Lightning leaned his sweating body over hers for stability. He truly thought for a moment he was going to black out..

They held position there and Sally waited for Lightning to recover. He didn't know if she was afraid to move, or just didn't want to bother him. But it wasn't until his limp, cum covered member slipped out of her and he released under her knees that she moved a muscle. Lightning was still panting hard, and she helped position him to sit back down on the couch. They were covered in sweat, and then Sally ran her fingertips across his forehead. She looked at him so timidly now, sweetly "Do you want me to get you... water maybe?" She asked. Almost like she cared. But Lightning only gave her a hard and cold glare asking "Were you faking it?" he asked rudely. Now, he knew she didn't. There was no way!

Sally's eyes widned. She wasn't.. She didn't.. Lightning, still panting ordered "Get me my pants." Sally hesitated but left and grabbed his pants and went ahead and grabbed him some water to.She gave both to him. Lightning stood up and got his pants put back on. Sipped the water and set the glass down. Sally sat there.. Staring up at him. "Where?..Aren't you staying?.." She asked softly. Lightning did his belt back answering "No. I can't.. I just can't.." This was some of the best sex he had had. And yet.. He was so filled with anger and guilt.. He couldn't be in the same house as his slut of a wife. "Maybe Francesco can keep you company." he snarled.

Sally frowned. She loved Lightning too.. "I'm sorry." she added. Then he left. Slamming the door behind him which woke the kids and they began to cry... Sally was left there alone on the couch..Unsure what to do.. Wondering if there was nothing left to fight for...


	61. our last fight

Sally woke up after not getting much sleep. She lay therr in bed. Moping. Francesco did stay over when he got back from dealing with Mateo. He knew something was wrong but Sally remained silent through the night. And Francesco wouldn't push her too hard. He knocked and walked into the bedroom with some coffee. Sally sat up and stared with a soft but kinda fake smile. Francesco came and sat down beside her, handing her the coffee. "Do you wish to talk?.. Is it something I have done?" he asked. Sally shook her head answering "Nothing you did.. Lightning is back though.." Francesco sighed asking "Does this mean? Our time together now ends?" Sally stared and nodded.

It hurt. It really hurt the italian. "And there is?.. Nothing Francesco can do to?.. Persuade you otherwise?" he asked. Sally frowned and shook her head silently. It really, really hurt. Francesco sighed with disappointment. Sally took his hand replying "Some woman.. Is going to be very lucky with you Fran." She smiled. Trying to cheer him up. And though Francesco did smile back, his heart hurt badly. Felt very broken. He nodded saying "Francesco.. will.. leave than.." The man cupped her face.. Their lips were close.. So close.. Maybe an inch apart.. But he did not touch her lips.. They did not kiss.. He brusbed her hair behind her ear and spoke softly "Goodbye... Miss.. Sally.. Please.. Take care.." He stood up and grabbed his keys and left and Sally let out a sigh of relief...

The day went on. Sally cleaned the house, kids' rooms, bathed all three, cooked meals, read books to the kids, she kept her phone close.. Hoping.. That Lightning might call or something.. But he didn't.. it was reaching closer to about 5.. She would need to get dinner soon. She glanced at her phone.. Nothing. It hurt. Francesco left.. Lightning hadn't tried to talk to her or anything! He came, they fucked, he left.. Is that how he treated Cruz?... Wow.. She hated that.. Sally hated being treated that way.

She went to the kids in the living room. Placing Landon and Ece in playpens. Then took Colton to the kitchen with her. She buckled him into the height chair and gave him toys to play with while she began getting things for dinner prepared. She grabbed bowls, cups, a plate, cutting board, utensils.. "Sally.." He called. She turned sharply. Staring at Lightning. He came into the house so quietly.. They stared at each other. Colton reached out calling "Dada!" with such a smile. Lightning glanced at his som and messed with his hair a little. "Hey kid.. Been good for mommy?" he asked. Colton babbled a little more. Lightning loved his son. Sally crossed her arms and stared. Watching a moment before asking "Where did you stay last night?" "The office." He answered quickly.

Sally was confused and asked further "The office?.. The motel office?" Lightning nodded. Sally was surprised and felt a little bad.. "You could have stayed here..?.." she said softly.. Lightning sighed with a frown.. Just staring. Sally rubbed her eyes and asked "What is going on with you?.." She choked on those words. "They way you treated me last night?.. The things you said?" "I know.." He replied. "And I'm sorry." he added. Sally's eyes teared up as she asked "Did you mean all those things though?" They stared in silence. Just Colton playing with toys on the table and babbling. Lightning swallowed nervously. Thinking..

"Lightning!.. Do you hate me?" Sally asked firmly. Enough that it grabbed Colton's attention to. Lightning sighed shaking his head and answered "No. No, I don't hate you..I didn't mean that stuff.. I was angry. Part of me.." he sighed. Sally snickered and shook her head as she leaned on the counter and explained "We are falling apart. You have to, you need to be honest with me!?. What do you have to loose?" She was right about that.. Lightning wet his lips with his tongue and for once he actual was honest about this..

"Alright.. Part of me hates you. Part of me wants you to.. Wants to never see you again. Part of me wants to burn every memory of us." That stung. He took her hands and continued "But I can't live without you, I need you." Sally yanked away and snarled "Why? Why do you hate me? Or?.. Part of you hate me?" Lightning glared a little as he answered "For starters, you fucked Francesco." "After you slept with Cruz! And we were seperated!?" Lightning had to close his eyes and take a deep breath before continuing "You slept.. With Ben.. While I was in a hospital.. I couldn't stop you, I couldn't fight for you. I couldn't show you or tell you how much I loved you." It was obvious Lightning never really could forget.. maybe even never forgave her..

"So this is about that? About me and Ben?" she asked. Lightning sighed admitting "I don't know.. I guess." Sally glared back and snarled "Do you even understand that situation?! Do you even know what happened? I mean really!? Do you?" "Do you!?" He snapped back! Sally growled with frustration! Lightning continued loudly 'You can't understand! You cut me off! You started being cold! We weren't great but we were together still, pushing through our problems! You started coming to my races more, trying to push me, we argued all the time! I started losing to Storm, and though you were supportive, you weren't really. Because all you wanted was a baby! I crashed! The second I'm gone? You go fuck the ex husband like sole horny tramp!"

and explained "I was going to leave you!.. I really, really, really wanted a family. You promised me that!." she had to turn away to even continue "You promised me a family and I waited.. we were together for ten years!?.. I wasn't.. We weren't getting any younger!?.. You lied. I was putting my foot down and you didn't care?.. We stopped having sex because of your lies and broken promises!.. We started fighting because you refused to actually talk!?.." "I know.." he muttered. Sally turned back around, facing her husband and they stared at each other. "I know you were thinking about a divorce.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been selfish. I see that now.. I shouldn't have chosen my career over.. Over you." Sally wiped the few tears from her watering eyes.

Lightning frowned. Sally then asked "Wait? you knew?" Lightning nodded. Sally had to stop and think... Lightning knew she was thinking about filing for divorce?.. "But?.. You never said anything?" she added. Lightning stared into his wife's eyes replying "I know.. I just.. Figured if it happens, it happens.. Right?" he shrugged. Sally just stared. Hurt and upset. She never knew he knew. It was quiet. Lightning leaned next to his wife on the counter replying "I don't know about you?.. But I can't keep this up.." Sally nodded and agreed. "What about Cruz?" she asked. Lightning snickered "She's leaving. I'm glad she is too.." Sally raised a brow then asked "So whose your next side girl?.." Lightning glared at her a little scolding "That. That kinda crap right there! That is what I can not handle!.. You keep making comments like that! It makes me so mad.. Like you are just trying to start something.." Sally frowned apologizing "I'm sorry.. I don't mean to usually.. I am sorry.." "What about Francesco?" Lightning asked. Sally shrugged explaining "He's going home." Lightning nodded. They paused.

"Colton is getting bigger.. he's gonna start remembering things.." Sally stated. Lightning agreed "He doesn't need to see us back and fourth.." They both stared at the floor. Not wanting to say it.. "We gotta decide what we want Lightning.." Sally exclaimed. He nodded in agreement. "I want a reset button." He exclaimed..Sally snickered and smiled a little as she replied "If only it were that easy. " They both kinda snickered a small chuckle and giggle out of that. "I'm tired.. Of fighting.. Running.. All of this.." Lightning said. "Me to.." Sally agreed. They both stared at their oldest son. Watching him play with the toys in front of him. Quiet toward each other.

"I can.. I wish.." He muttered, but couldn't find the right words. Sally nodded and wiped her eyes again. Lightning didn't want to be the one to say it. But it seemed this was over. They tried and tried.. But this marriage was over long before the crash.. They just.. "I just.. I want to fight for us.." He said. Sally smiled softly and squeazed his hands as she replied "If you walk out? Or I walk out?.. No more coming back.. The kids can't have us in and out. We will always be their parents Stickers.. Just maybe.. Maybe not in the same house at this rate.." it hurt hearing her say that. But it was a valid point. The kids would soon be able to remeber more things. They didn't need to see or hear their parents constant fighting and seeing mommy or daddy back and fourth in the house.

Either they were one family or parted as two. That's it.

"It should be easier without Cruz around.. To try and fight for each other.." Sally said. Lightning stared at her. Maybe. "I guess so." he replied. Sally raised a brow and asked "Do you want to be with me?" Lightning answered that quickly "Ofcorse! I love you." Sally shook her head and tears filled her eyes.. "The way you treated me last night says something else.?.. is that how you always treated Cruz?" Lightning's eyes widened but he shrugged answering "Pretty much." Sally wiped her eyes saying "That was awful!?.. How anyone can stand to be treated like that? How could anyone treat anyone like that?!" The tears in her reminded him of the time they tried being rough the first time years ago.. Scaring her. She liked it some, but it wasn't something she could do all the time... "Sally, I can treat her like that because I don't love her like I love you. I would much rather be with you." he tried reassuring. Sally only snapped asking "Than why take her with you!? You could have stayed home or came back to me instead!?" Lightning sighed with a frown.

"I shouldn't have invited her.. I'm sorry.." he apologized again. Lightning took her hands, staring into her beautiful, teared filled eyes, and asked "Tell me.. Please.. Can you ever look at me.. like.. Can you ever look at me without regret, anger, pain? Can you love me and never bring up Cruz again?" Sally's brows lowered as she snapped "What do you think?" Lightning only frowned. She'd never look at him the same..

He sighed and thought a moment. "So it's over?.." he asked as he choked up even asking. Sally shook her head answering "No. But.. I don't know what to do.." "I need some air." Lightning exclaimed before stepping outside. Sally continued to prepare some kf dinner and let Lightning have some space. She checked on the twins, cooked, talked to Colton. When Lightning didn't come back in she took Colton with her and went to the porch to check on him. Part of her afraid to find that he left again.

But she let a sigh of relief when she saw his back toward the house. Lightning was still there. She stepped outside and asked "Are you staying?" Lightning ignored her at first. Sally sighed and stepped closer as she about asked, _Will you stay for me?_ , but she smelt a funny but familiar smell and forced Lightning to face her and Colton with the tug of his shoulder. Her eyes widened! "Lightning are you smoking!?" she snapped! BUT, before he could answer, Sally took the cigarette and tossed it down stomping on it! "Hey!?" Lightning snapped. Colton just stared and looked all around. "I can not believe you were smoking!?" Sally snarled! Lightning rolled his eyes "Alright, I'm sorry. But would you rather.." he stopped. Really not sure what he was going to say.

Sally got up into Lightning's face and scolded "Don't ever let me catch you smoking again.." She seemed sexy like this. Angry and ordering him a bit. Lightning nodded and agreed though. Sally began to go back in but stopped and continued "I'll have dinner soon.. And actually yes.. Yes, I can look at you without the anger and pain.. You are not one of ny regrets truthfully.. I chose you. I thought of leaving you because I wanted.." She gazed at her son with a warm smile.. "I wanted this. With you. The love of my life to be father of my children.." Colton smiled seeing his mothers warm, tender smile. Lightning smiled a little to. "And I almost left you to go after that little dream of mine to be a mother.. But I supported you.. I chose you.. I'm sorry." Her smile faded.

"I'm sorry I slept with Ben the way I did.. I was stupid. I thought I had lost you is a lame excuse. I was a horrible person and a horrible wife for it. I paid for it.. I got pregnant and I lost another baby.. But it's funny the way the world works.." She snickered. Lightning raised a brow and asked "What do you mean?" Sally snickered again and explained "I lost two babies by my ex husband.. Cruz's baby really could have been yours.. Bu it wasn't.. And yet.. We try to have a baby twice? We wound up with three perfect kiddos together pretty much effortlessly." Lightning stared at his son, his wife.

The couple didn't talk much more about it. They had dinner, put the kids to bed, then went up to bed themselves. Sally snuggled up into Lightning's warm embrace. Bith quietly lay there together. Not sure what to say.. So they said nothing. Just lay there...

Lightning was pretty out of it asleep. He faintly heard something. Half awake, half asleep.. It began waking him up.. Crying? "Sal?.." he muttered as he woke up and when he looked over next to him. Sally was rolled over, facing away, and crying softly. Lightning hated this. He hated her pain.. The other day he wanted her to hurt.. But now... He wrapped his arm around her and pressed his body to hers trying to comfort her.. "I'm here.. I'm so sorry.. I'm here baby.." She wioed her tears and sniffled just enough to mumble "Please don't leave me again..." Lightning felt so bad.. He kissed her shoulder and held her close. Praying that he wouldn't leave too..


	62. some more truth uncovered

a week went by. Cruz was gone. She had left to Italy with Francesco and Mateo.. Their father passed. No reason fpr the Bernoulli brothers to stay. Sally and Lightning did find it easier to be faithful to each other without the temptation of their lovers. But that didn't help them heal or get along better. The anger had come out. Both had said things that they should have been trying say for a long time.

So, the couple decided to start therapy sessions and truly try to save their marriage. Only thing was choosing a therapist they could trust.. Being a former celebrity and his wife.. Could be a recipe for disaster with the wrong person. The couple was getting ready for one of their first sessions. Out if town sadly. They had to drive out once a week, 4 hours away to meet with this man for up to 2 hours. So to make their marriage work they would try this. But it could be awkward.. Admitting mistakes and talking about personal issues, problems, things to someone. Especially for Lightning. He wasn't one to really open up about feelings. And this type of therapist wasn't the usual talk and talk and talk and eventually things could get better. No, this guy would give them 'homework' and 'assignments' and exercises to try and do to improve their relationship as well.

They each has seperate individual interviews with Dr. May. An older man. He had to get to know the couple separately before getting them together for therapy and seeing how to do this. Another week went by.

Sally was at the table, doing some paper work. Mumbling.. "Okay so.. If the appointment is at one.. Think about lunch added in there.. um.. We leave by eight.. So." Lightning walked in and stared at her, raising a brow he asked. "Are you trying to figure out when we'll be back?" Sally sighed answering "I just hate that we have to leave the kids for so long with the sitter.. We won't be back until probably eight? at the earliest with traffic.. Plus dinner?.." she sighed again. Lightning frowned a bit, but this was to try and fix them. Because something was just obviously wrong with them.

"The kids will be fine." He reassured. Sally nodded and asked "We are going to be so tired by the end of the night.. Should we just take them with us or something?" Lightning chuckled explaining "We can't. I'm not positive, but pretty sure the therapist won't allow a bored toddler and two cranky babies in the room." "Yeah, you're probably right..." Sally muttered. Lightning went and sat down next to his wife. They stared at each other. Into each other's eyes. Her eyes... Lightning could tell she was thinking of Cruz.. His eyes.. Sally could see the hate and anger he was holding onto.. Sally was the first to turn away. She was ashamed. She should never have slept with Ben...

The two woke up to a quiet morning in bed. Sally woke up first. She let out a long deep sigh. They had to get up and leave soon. For therapy. She stretched some and stared over at Lightning, who was still asleep. She didn't smile. Just stared. Lightning must of sensed her or something as he woke up. He glanced over at his wife and she faked a small smile. They stared at each other quietly in silence. Sally frowned. Lightning felt the urge to try and kiss her. He began to scoot closer but Sally moved away. Lightning swallowed hard. She was upset. "I'm gonna shower.." Sally muttered.

Lightning didn't say anything. "I packed a suit for you to wear to the session.. Please wear it.." Sally asked. Lightning nodded. Sally got up and Lightning watched her disappear to the bathroom and listened as the shower turned on. He sighed and rolled over onto Sally's pillow. Her scent was still there. He breathed it in... One thing that never changed was this. Her beautiful and perfect rosy scent.. This was the smell of home. And he did not want to lose it for good...

The couple grabbed a quick breakfast at home, but stopped for lunch. They got a table, seated, ordered, got their food. It was quiet. They didn't have much to talk about. They ate. You could hear other customers eating and all the utensils hitting the plates. Sally looked around and sighed. The place they had stopped for lunch at was nice. Low lighting but enough it wasn't like an evening dinner. The flowers on the table in a vase.. They were the same kind as.. Wheel wells tables. Lightning noticed her staring at the flowers awfully oddly. He raised a brow and asked "Uh?.. You okay?" he asked. Sally glanced at him and his big blue eyes. "Yeah.. Yeah I'm great." she didn't sound to believable though. He kinda just stared. "You sure?" he asked. Sally nodded. "Yup." still not very believable. She continued to eat though. The fork clanking agaisnt the glass plate. Lightning watched her a moment. It just.. Ever sense the last time they had sex.. things felt weird.. Which was two weeks ago.. Harsh, angry, rough sex.

It was quiet.. Sally wiped her face with a napkin and stood up, "I'm gonna use the restroom.." She left. Lightning sighed. Things were to quiet. Out in the open more..

Sally walked into the bathroom and leaned on the sink. She ran water and washed her face gently enough not to smear make up all over. She stared at herself. Thinking. Afraid that if this therapy didn't work out?.. Would she lose her husband for good?.. The things he said, the way he treated her.. So pure of hate.. He hated her. It explained so much..

Lightning sat there a while.. Waiting for Sally to return. He began to worry so he got up and asked a waitress "Um.. Where's the restroom?.." quietly. the woman pointed him in the right direction, and Lightning went over and to the women's door. He heard crying.. Sally. He sighed and shook his head. She was so emotional anymore.. And he knew this made him a horrible husband but it was so much work.. So much work to try and fix this brokenness, and he was tired. "Sal?.." he muttered softly against the door. He heard the crying calm and stop then the door opened. Lightning stepped in and Sally shut the door behind him, locking it. "Sally what's wrong?" he asked. Sally wiped tears from her cheeks with a paper towel answering "What if this doesn't work?.. What if we are too messed up to fix?.. What if I'm?... What if this won't fix us?" She was truly upset. Lightning wrapped his arms around her and replied "Well then... We just.. We can be messed up and unfixable together.."

Sally hated this. The feeling of impending doom.. It was breaking her and it was all her fault... Or so it felt like it. Lightning kissed her forehead. At least her crying had stopped. Sally looked up into his eyes. Lightning gently coaxed her against the door, pinning her. Sally's breathing was loud and heavy against his chest. Lightning leaned down and they kissed softly. Not long, not passionately, not sexually. Just a sweet and simple kiss. They stared at each other again. Lightning smiled a little. It made Sally feel a little better. "Are you attracted to me still?" she asked. Lightning's brows lowered and he sighed deeply answering and scolding "Ofcourse. Stop asking that. You've asked that for years." Sally frowned and nodded.

He kissed her forehead and then her lips again. "You realize we are in the only women's restroom here?" Sally exclaimed, reminded. Lightning chuckled asking "So?.. You wanna do something?" Sally shook her head. "Definitely not. Definitely not here and.. After the the last time?.. I.." "Okay." Lightning replied softly he interrupted. "Come on.. Let's get out of here than. Before they do think something is going on." Lightning stated. Sally agreed, and so they went out, paid, and headed back out on the road...

They arrived at the therapists office. Dr. May. He was recommended by many people. He had interviewed both of them individually before. So he had already met them both. The old man had white hair, white scruffy beard. Glasses. Typical therapist look. Nice dark grey suit. The man shook hands with both Lightning and Sally. "You two look great." he complimented. Lightning and Sally were both in suits. "Please, sit down there." he pointed to the couch. The couple sat down next to each other. Dr May across in his own chair. It got quiet. so, so, silent...

"How are you two today? Enjoy the drive?" he asked. Sally shrugged answering "It sucks having to leave the kids all day." Lightning followed answering "I enjoy the drive." May nodded and asked "So you two stopped having sexual intercourse." Lightning and Sally both stared a bit confused. Lightning was the one who corrected "No uh?.. We still have sex... I mean.. Not for a a few weeks I guess?" May raised a brow and got out some notes and wrote down some things, then began to explain "Well, the one thing you both agreed on in your individual interviews was.. That everything was great, until the sex stopped. A few years back. Before the kids, the infidelity, the accident.. Whatever happened at that time was the tipping point to this entire... Strand of events."

Lightning raised a brow and asked, a bit confused, "That's.. Years back? Why does that matter now?" May sighed and tried to think before explaining "Well.. We can't change the past. Can't fix it, but it helps healing. I am going to remind you both that, I will not keep secrets from either one of you. Anything and everything said in your interviews alone? Can be brought up here. I already told you two that but, i want to remind you two of that." Sally nodded. Lightning didn't really have a reaction.

"So," May continued. "I want you both to think back, take your time. And.. Try to think about that moment the sex stopped. When whomever tried to.. Initiate it.. Was pushed away because? Why?" He asked. At first both of them were quiet. Sally frowned and thought about it. Lightning shook his head, bit his lips, and snarled "This is stupid. Nothing from that issue is going to help us now." May stared. Sally sighed and mumbled "Lightning?.." "No, really. His job, your job," referring to Dr May, "Is to fix us. Talking about something that happened nearly four years ago!? It'snot even relevant!" He just got defensive too quickly. May looked at his notes and asked "From what I've gathered, the sex never completely just stopped, but less and less and then about a year before the uh.. Accident?" Lightning slapped his knee exclaiming "Yes! It stopped completely at that point." May nodded and asked "Why?"

Sally and Lightning glanced at each other for a moment. "It was my fault.." Sally admitted with a frown. "I wanted a baby.. To the point I.. Told my husband he wouldn't get anything unless we had one." she said it quietly. May nodded slowly then turned to Lightning and asked "Obviously you have kids now and things changed some. But I'm curious.. Why didn't you want kids Lightning?" Lightning snickered and shook his head before he answered "Honestly, I was at the top of my career!? And.. I didn't have time for it anyway. She wasn't listening though because I did want kids. Just later." Sally rolled her eyes. Lightning noticed and snarled "What was that?" Sally stared and shrugged answering "You always.. You always said later. Everytime it came up, you said later." Lightning glared a little at his wife.

Dr may took notes. Sally then admitted "We did try though. For some time after we were married.. Just.." May raised a brow and stared at Lightning. This guilt ridden look on his face as Sally continued "I don't know.. Maybe it was harder on us both than I thought. Feeling like we couldn't. And then we just stopped trying." May glared a little at Lightning and asked him "What about you? Would you like to mention anything about that point in time. When you two were.. _Trying."_ Lightning sighed and thought about the honest answer. But he shook his head.

Sally thought maybe Lightning was just more hurt than she thought about those couple months and rubbed his knee softly. Lightning swallowed nervously and just sat there quietly.

May then talked with them about it further. Getting into how they felt about it. But Lightning thought it was pretty dumb. Talking about something they were past by now anyway. He ended this weeks session with this, "If you could? Would either of you changed anything? About that situation back then with the infertility? The relationship?" Lightning and Sally both thought a moment. Lightning shrugged answering "Yeah.. Yeah I could change a few things.." Sally then answered herself, "Yeah. I wouldn't have done what I did... Maybe went to a doctor.. Maybe therapy back then.. Sooner. Maybe that would have helped." May stared at Lightning and asked "Would you like to explain what you would have changed?"

Lightning stared silently. He shrugged answering with a shake of his head. May sighed and placed his notes down, "So," he said. "I want to give you both a bit of a homework assignment." he joked. "I want you two to take time before I see you both again. And sit down alone together. Be honest with each other." He grabbed some paper and wrote things down. "Both of you take turns and ask each other these questions. Please, answer honestly." he added. He handed Sally the paper. She glanced at it. "I'll be asking about the answers when you two come back next week. So.. Be honest but be kind." Lightning and Sally agreed, thanked the man and began to leave.

Dr. May stopped them adding, "Oh! And with honesty, sometimes comes a bit of emotions.. Good and bad. So, number one rule at this time is to not go to bed angry with each other. Stay up and resolve it. Then sleep." The couple agreed. and Left...

Now sense they had kids, were busy, and with Lightning possibly starting work back at the school again now that Cruz was gone. It would be difficult to make time. So with a long drive home, Sally had the idea to go ahead and ask the questions on this paper. And Lightning didn't mind the idea. Ut made sense to him. So, Sally held it up and read, asking Lightning the first question. "Do you resent me after not having children sooner?.." "No. Ofcourse not." he answered. "Do you?.." he asked slowly. He knew she did. Sally sighed answering "I wouldn't say I resent you. But I wish things went differently. I was hurt. That's a good word for it." she answered. Then she looked over the paper and asked the next one, "Do you think having children sooner could have prevented the events of our current time?" Lightning thought about it and asked "You want me to be honest?" Sally raised a brow explaining "It's what we are suppose to do anyway Lightning, so yes."

Lightning thought about it before answering "No. I don't think having children would have prevented the things that happened." Sally had to ask then "So you still would have cheated on me? I know I wouldn't have slept with Ben." Lightning glanced at her before asking "Really? You know for sure you wouldn't have? "Yea!," She exclaimed! But Lightning disagreed. "You think I would have still? Seriously!?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering "I think you made a mistake.." Sally shook her head. A bit upset. Lightning only continued saying "Next question.. Please. I don't wanna make a fight out of a small disagreement.." Sally glared a little but she did agree with that and looked at the next one, "Is there anything from that time, you hid from me or lied about or avoided speaking about?" Lightning hesitated. There was. But Sally would be pissed as hell if she knew...

"Lightning?" she asked. Lightning frowned a little and replied "Just.. Don't be too mad.. Okay?" Sally raised a brow and then her eyes widened as she snapped asking "Oh my gosh!? Did you cheat on me back then!? When we were trying!?" "No! No, i never cheated on you! At least.. Not until Cruz.." That was somewhat a relief. "Just.. Remember when you said you faked it?.." Sally sighed with a frown replying "Yes... I'm sorry for that.. i shouldn't have and I was so mad when I said that too.." "Don't worry about it. You did what you had to.." Lightning said back. He took a minute before continuing "Anyways.. I.. When we were.. _Trying..._ I kinda.. Kinda sorta faked it.." Sally.was in a bit of disbelief and asked "You faked it? It? Like the big moment?" she asked kinda with a giggle.

Lightning frowned explaining "Yeah.. I did.. you just didn't give me anything unless I agreed to try to get you pregnant. And I really didn't want a kid yet.." Sally was a little confused and asked "What?.. How? I even asked if you were finishing.?" Still in a little disbelief. Lightning sighed explaining, answering "Well I'd.. I'd just fake the ending there.. And while you were doing those weird poses to try and help it, I"-"Youd shower.." Sally interrupted. Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!? You would finish in the shower!?" she yelled, then used the paper to roll up and slap his shoulder with! He swerved a little but he knew how to control the car. Although some other driver did honk and drive on. Sally was angry!

But Lightning defended himself with "Oh come on!? It's not like you gave me much of a choice!?" "Excuse me!? You always had a choice!" she yelled! Lightning shook his head explaining "No I didn't! You had divorce papers!? I was scared you were going to leave me!? I did not want you to go!" Sally's eyes widned again, "Do you hear yourself!? You faked it, so I would think you were with me trying to have a baby!?" "Yes! I had to. You had those papers!?" he repeated. Sally crossed her arms and snarled "Ugh! I can not believe you Lightning! You are a sick person to do that!" Lightning was shocked by that and snapped back "Me!? When I tried being honest and telling you I didn't want to try anymore?!, You cut me off from sex and your body completely! I didn't get as far as even making out with you for a year!?" "It wasn't a full year Lightning!" Sally corrected.

"It sure felt like it!?" he yelled. Sally shook her head and snarled again with "I thought you said when you saw those papers, you didn't care! Because whatever happens, happens. Right!?" Lightning growled and was honest "I lied! I panicked! I didn't want you to go!? i didn't know what I'd do without you!? I didn't want to lose you!" "What is wrong with you!?" she yelled back! "What's wrong with you!? I told you I wasn't ready. You pushed me!" he snarled. Sally stopped. She couldn't keep the fight up. It got quiet. Neither knew what to say or how to continue now...


	63. a nightmare opens his eyes

The drive was quiet for a little bit. Sally was pouting in the passenger seat. Lightning sighed and asked "Are you hiding anything than?" Sally glared at her husband for a moment before answering "No. I just hadn't told you about the divorce papers, But you saw those so I have nothing else to say." Lightning nodded. Sally glanced at the paper. She was truly hurt right now. She thought Lightning was actually trying to have children with her for a while there. To learn he was lying and faking from the start of that. It really hurt. Lightning placed his hand onto her knee.

Sally stared at him, at his hand. "I'm sorry for what I did back then.." he muttered. Sally turned away and stared out the window. It really hurt. "Sally.. Please.." he muttered. Now she felt further away than before. He didn't know exactly what to do to make this right. Maybe he shouldn't have told her. But then Sally looked at him and asked "Why didn't you want kids?" Lightning glanced at her. She had tears on her eyes. Lightning felt so bad as he answered "I told you or... Dr May.. I was in my career.. Just wasn't ready.." "So you chose racing over me?" she asked. Lightning shook his head explaining "It wasn't like that..." "Oh really!? Because do you even get how embarrassing it was for me? I was excited and happy and we were trying to have a baby! I told our friends, our families! How embarrassing that we couldn't get pregnant and than you just gave up? How hard that was for me?!" She yelled again. Lightning frowned and kept quiet.

"What changed?.." she asked. "What changed to make you want.. Colton?" Lightning glanced at Sally. He had to think back a moment before answering "I just.. I realized how selfish I was being and heartless.. How stupid I was being. On top of that.. I was hiding that.. Crap I did with Cruz.." Sally raised a brow and asked "So you finally gave me a baby because you felt guilty for the first affair?.." It sounded bad. Lightning shrugged saying "Partially. But you wanted a family.. I just.. I stopped seeing Cruz and started focusing on you and that's.." He paused a moment.. "That's when everything started to feel right again." Sally stared at him. Could everything feel right again?...

The couple got home after the long drive back. Sally paid the sitter and thanked her. But it was so obvious that Sally was hurt. Lightning watched her as she checked on the kids. All asleep. It was late though so they expected that. They both went to their room. Sally took a hot bath alone. In low lights. Candles that smelled of vanilla to try and help her relax, bubbles that overfilled the tub pretty much. Lightning had changed and was laying in bed. Staring at the ceiling fan above. Watching it spin. He sighed. Thinking of how much of a jerk he was. If he hated Sally or not really. And why the heck did he wait so long.. He rolled over and face down onto Sally's pillow. Breathing in her scent. The one thing that jus never changed. It was the most calming smell in the world.

He began realizing.. Sally didn't start all this.. He did. He was the one who lied. He stopped trying when he couldn't keep the lies going. So she may have taken things to a new level.. But he did stop it. Cause he was weak, pathetic.. He breathed in the scent. He had to work harder to fix their relationship. Forget trying to fix the marriage. He just wanted things like they were. To love her so much that he didnt mind the fights or past.

Sally came out in a long t shirt that went to her thighs. Lightning rolled back over to his side of the bed and stared at her. She looked damp some still. The bottom of her short shoulder length hair was damp for sure. "Come here please.." he begged with a whimper. Sally frowned and walked over, laying down in the bed next to Lightning. They both lay on their sides, facing each other. "I love you." he said. Sally faked a small smile and replied "Yeah i, I love you too." Lightning brushed her hair behind her ear gently. Sally closed her eyes and took a breath. "I want you to know I really am sorry.." he added. Sally nodded. Her eyes still closed. She was probably trying to hold back tears. Lightning sighed and rubbed his thumb across her lips. It was soft yet a little dry and chapped. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Sally opened her eyes and shrugged. Lightning stared into her eyes and asked "What's your favorite memory? Of us." Sally was surprised he asked. Her eyes shifted as she was obviously thinking. As she lay there, staring at this man. His blue eyes. Mentally traveling back in time. To a time things were so much simpler. It was hard to decide on one single memory. She lay her hand on the side of his face and smiled a little. It wasn't fake. They stared at each other in silence a moment before she answered "Hard to pick one.. But.." she thought for another second. "When you came back to Radiator Springs. After that race of yours that you were seriously obsessed with." "The tie breaker?" he asked. Sally nodded. Lightning snickered remembering it vaguely. "Why that?" he asked. It's not like it was anything special. Sally smiled answering "Because that started everything. Think.. What would have happened if you never came back?" She rolled onto her back. Lightning thought about it a moment. Shrugging it off. "I don't know. I'd be bored." he joked. Sally glared and snarled "Good way to take away the mood Light." He smiled though. It was only a joke.

The couple got comfortable.. Sally glanced at him and said "Night Stickers.." Lightning glanced at Sally replying "Night." Before both turned away and drifted to sleep...

Mack and Lightning headed out on the road. Long and slow trip across the states for more interviews and publicity stunts scheduled by Harv himself. Lightning sighed and stared out the passenger window from the passenger seat of the truck. He was depressed. Mack hated it. It was quiet for a few hours. Mack broke the silence saying "Hey, Thanks for not firing me kiddo. I was so sure I lost my job after this one!" Lightning shrugged replying "It's alright. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have pushed you to drive that far for that long.. It's my fault.. I'm sorry.." Mack was surprised. Something really did change in the kid!? Few more hours in, it was getting close to sunset. Mack yawned saying "Well. Maybe we should find a place for the night soon? Think I remember a truck stop a few more hours ahead from the trip up." Lightning agreed with a nod. The rookie stared out the window a while longer when... He noticed a sign. Just a road exit sign. But taped to it was some cardboard that in sloppy red marker read "95! Donut forgit 2 visit soon"it was all duct taped on. Lightning knew exactly who wrote that and left it! The sign passed by. Lightning sighed and leaned into his seat. Grabbing some sunglasses and placing them on his eyes. Mack spoke up "You okay?"

Lightning slowly answered "Yeah. Just ready to get out and stretch my legs." "Just about forty minutes until the stop. We can stay there for the night than. I know it won't be a nice suit or nothing but.." he muttered off. Lightning chuckled and pulled down the shaded explaining "I spent the last week between a small town jail cell and a motel shaped like a caution cone. A truck stop motel can't be much worse." Mack snickered a bit at that. But it was true...

Everyone at the truck stop was excited to see the Lightning McQueen! Lots of photos and autographs!. Girly screams from a few waitresses.. He picked at the food that night. He didn't feel right. Couldn't sleep well that night either. Between the towns folk in the back of his mind.. Sally.. Mack's snoring, trucks engines outside starting up.and heading in and out. People chatting.. It didn't stop there.

One big interview after the other.. Magazine covers.. A girl or two.. Life just was going by. Lightning wasn't living, He was existing. The holidays went by.. Time went by. He wasn't as much of a.. A dick. But he wasn't himself. Harv set him up a new team as the new season started. Lightning and Mack headed out and got to the track. Lots of news reporters, camera flashes, women, fans. Loudness. Such loudness. Lightning sat in his trailer alone for a while. The first race of the season. Sitting in his race car. He closed his eyes and breathed. In and out. This year, was his year. He was going to win his first cup! Muttering or whispering those famous words.. "Speed.. I am speed.. Faster than fast.. Quicker.." he paused.. Thinking of the town. The small town and the people there that had impacted his life so much. "Quicker than quick..." he continued. He shook his head. He had to forget about them now! Move on! He had his life here! "I am.. Lightning.." he finished. Suddenly loud knocking on the door. Lightning glanced toward the door and heard Mack yell, "Hey Lightning! Tex is out here! Wants to talk to you and we gotta get lined up!" "I'm coming!" Lightning called back.

The young man got out the car and stepped out the trailer. Met by Tex and Strip and someone else he didn't recognize. Mack too. Tex greeted "Hey Light! I wanted to thank you again." He smiled. Lightning nodded once. Strip stepped in saying "Me too kid. Also, I want to introduce you to my nephew. Cal." That's who the other guy was. Lightning smiled a little and shook hands with Cal saying "Nice to meet you.. You a racer?" he asked. Cal nodded with such a positive smile "Sure am! Been following my uncle Strip's footsteps a while!" Lightning's eyes widened. "Awe well... Good luck to you Cal." Cal smiled. He was just a rookie. Typical rookie. How Lightning felt last year but.. Not now.. Mack cleared his throat loudly. Lightning glanced over and explained "I better get going. See you in the race Cal.." Strip raised a brow as Lightning rushed off. "He seems different.." Tex mumbled. Strip agreed though.

Lightning made his way to the pits. Where a familiar race car driver started bugging him. "Hey McQueen!" Lightning glared.. "Chick.." he muttered. Chick walked over and put an arm around Lightning. "Hey! How you been? Let me just say, I have seriously enjoyed the fame of being the winner of the cup. Tell me though, where did you find that old racer again? The hornet?" he asked. Lightning pushed away from Chick snarling "Doc?" He asked. Chick shrugged answering "Sure, Doc.. Maybe I should get him to be my chief." he winked. Lightning shook his head.

Chick raised a brow and asked "You alright? You aren't your usual chatty self kid?" Lightning sighed and admitted "No.. I don't know.. Everything's different now.." Chick's eyes widened. He didn't expect Lightning to open up like that. "Gee kid.. I.. I wish there was?.. something I could do but.." Chick frowned and placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "But I'm just so busy with being a champion and posing with my piston cup! I don't have the time!" he laughed rudely and slapped Lightning on the back of the shoulder. Lightning just glared. Chick continued to laugh and calmed down, "Awe.. Seriously! Good luck out there!" He added then walked to his own pits. Bragging about his little joke to his team. Lightning shook his head and grabbed his helmet...

But Lightning did wonder.. What happened to Sally?...

She knocked on the door. Waiting for someone to answer. It opened. Ben's eyes widened. "Sally?.. What are you?.." Sally stared at the ground and softly answered "Can I?.. Come in?.." Ben happily let his ex wife in. "What brings you here?" Ben asked. Sally was upset. She barely answered "I can't afford.. The town just.. " She didn't need to say much. Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. I'm glad you came." he said softly. The two smiled at each other. Taking hands and staring at each other. Gazing into each others eyes. "Oh! I have some dinner leftover. Are you hungry?" Ben asked. Sally shrugged smiling "I guess I could eat." Ben smiled and guided Sally to the kitchen. The two sat down, chatted, caught up. It was nice. After washing up some of the dishes, Ben gathered some blankets and pillows for Sally to stay in his guest room.

"It's not much, but it's a nice room." Ben stated. Sally snickered with a smile "It's great Ben. Thanks." She stepped in and sat on the bed. Ben smiled and stared at her. He remembered seeing Sally in some pictures of that race car driver and was curious.. "I saw that uh.. Racer that was in town? Gave an interview about the town.. Mentioned you." Sally raised a brow and asked "What? He did?" Ben nodded "It was in a paper and on tv once I think?" Sally was surprised. She didn't know! "Can I see it?" She asked. Ben shrugged. "Was that a thing? Him and.. You?" he asked. Sally stared and smiled answering "Um.. No. No just.. A one time thing. More of a uh?.. Fling for a day or something.." Ben nodded and showed Sally to his computer room. He pulled up the video and let Sally watch it.

"So, Mr Lightning McQueen!? How does it feel to be out of the deserted town of Radiator Springs and back in California?" a woman asked. Lightning smiled answering "Uh it's great. I missed being back on the track." he faked a smile. The woman giggled saying "I'm pretty sure the fans missed you the most! Tell us, how on earth did you find the famous Fabulous Hudson Hornet?" Lightning didn't answer. Just thought a moment. "Mr McQueen?" He blinked a few times and stared. "The towns folk? What were they like?" Lightning sighed answering "They were crazy. Um.. Forced me to just.. They were nice people. Just.. Odd." The woman nodded and asked "When you were found, it was this photo of you in this suit with this young lady that really caught our eyes! Is she someone we should be seeing again?" she asked and showed the photo. It was him and Sally, surprised by the camera. Lightning took the photo and stared at it before answering "No.. No, she was nothing. Just some motel manager." The interview continued but Ben saw Sally's disappointment and stopped it.

"Nothing huh?.." Sally said trying to joke about it. Ben placed his hand on hers. Sally looked up into Ben's eyes. Both smiling. Ben still loved her and said "I don't think you are nothing Sally.." They gazed at each other before going in for a small kiss.. The kiss didn't stop. Their mouths opened, tongues intertwined. Their hands began exploring each others bodies. They made their way into the guest bedroom.. Sally moaned into Ben's mouth. His hands slowly undressing her. Sally pulled away just enough to say "Who needs a McQueen.. I got something better.." She moaned as Ben entered her insides, snapping her neck back with pleasure.

As Lightning's life continued without...her.. Without the one he should have been with. He did still become a huge successful racer. But along a much rougher patch.

Sally moaned as Ben thrusted into her body. Making her sounds louder and louder.

Lightning made continueous bad choices. Not because he was a bad guy. but he didn't have that one person making him want to be better, try harder and helping him along the way. Instead, he had a marriage that was worse than he could have imagined, he was childless, fans, ex wife, Few friends.

Ben kissed all over Sally's neck and face. their tongues twirling in pleasures and Ben took his last and final couple thrust into her.

Lightning was living a lonely life even though people surrounded him. Filled with a lot of regret. A lot of chaos.

LIGHTNING JUMPED UP! It scared Sally as she jumped up shouting "What!? what happened!?" Both panting. Lightning stared at Sally all wide eyed and awake. Sally stared at his eyes. She knew he had a bad dream and asked "What was it?" Lightning was known to have some pretty trippy dreams sometimes.. Lightning grabbed her face with his hands and said "My life without you.. You with..." he stopped. Sally just stared. She pulled his hands off of the sides of her face and sighed. "Lightning.. Calm down.. It was just a dream okay?.." Lightning was thinking. Whatever it was, Sally rolled her eyes and continued "You don't have a life without me.. So get back to sleep. Before the kids wake up. I'm.. tired after earlier.." She layed back down. Lightning watched her relax. She played with her hair and cuddled up next to Lightning. At first Sally pushed away. Being distant. But then she cuddled up with him too. "I love you Lightning." she said.

"I love you more." Lightning replied softly. Sally snickered a little. But they both got some better sleep after that.


	64. silence is deadly

Lightning and Sally woke up late. And Sally had to get going to the cozy cone and then to the courthouse, she was going to look into something. Sally rushed down the stairs and grabbed her bag. "Don't want breakfast first?" Lightning asked. Colton was in his height chair eating cheerios, the twins in their own new height chairs eating baby yogurt bites. Sally shook her head explaining "No, I'm already late. I have to get to the courthouse. You sure you got the kids?" she asked. Lightning nodded saying "Please, I think I can handle it. Ow!" He shouted. Colton laughed after throwing his sipper cup at his dad. Sally giggled and rolled her eyes "Oh yeah, you so got this." She joked. Lightning glared a bit and handed the cup back to Colton.

"What do you have to do at the courthouse anyway?" Lightning asked. Sally took a minute to explain "I wanna look into getting Wheel well rebuilt." Lightning raised a brow and asked "What? Why?" "Why not? Wheel well meant a lot to me. Didn't?.. Didn't it mean anything to you?" Lightning's eyed widened "Well yes!? Ofcourse.. Just.. It was kind of ruined? I mean it's in worse shape than when we bought it.. Which was pretty bad to begin with." Sally sighed with a frown.. "You're right.. But.. It means so much to me. To us right?" Lightning shrugged muttering "It's just.. It's just a building.." Sally gasped at that and glared. "What?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head and only said "I have to get going. I have a lot to do. Can you handle running to the store and taking care of the three of them?" she asked kind of rudely. Lightning nodded. So Sally growled "List is in the fridge.." then kissed the kids goodbye and left. Lightning sighed then "Ow!" and glared at Colton who threw the cup at him again laughing...

So, Lightning had the three of the children today all by himself. Which wasn't too bad. After feeding them, changing them, getting them all dressed, packing the diaper bag and getting ever one into the suv. It was time to run to the store. It wasn't far. Just a small store in town. It was bigger than the small one that use to the towns main outlet. Lightning pulled up and parked near the buggy rack. He shut off the car then stared and thought a moment. How was he suppose to place all three in the buggy? Sally was the one who always went shopping. And the rare times he did go?.. It was just Colton at the time. One kid. Now three!?

"Hmm." he mumbled. So he wound up with two buggies. One with Colton strapped in and Ece in the carseat in the buggy and another with just Landon in his carseat in the buggy. It was quite difficult really. As he began shopping than realized. "I left the list on the fridge.." How could he do that!? "Oh well.. We can.. Do this by memory..." Ofcourse he hadn't been home.. So he wasn't sure what all they needed. Crap. He grabbed his phone and began to call Sally but stopped. "No. No, she's gonna think I can't handle this.. It's okay.. Just... Run back home and grab the list.." As he said that he knew that he knew that could wind up a disaster too. He thought of another plan.

So he quickly dialed his friend's number.

 _Mater here!_

"Hey! I've got a huge favor to ask."

 _Well sure! Whats you need?_...

Mater read the things off the list to Lightning and he thanked his friend for that one. "Now just make sure you lock up before you head out of there okay?" Lightning reminded. "You got it." Mater said happily and hung up. Lightning sighed and was glad to just about be done at the store. So he pushed the buggies out, packed the car, placed the kids back in. Then got in the large suv himself. Kids were fussing. So he opened the diaper bag and gave them all their drinks. "There. Easy. I don't know why I thought this would be too hard." he muttered to himself before sliding the vehicle into reverse and pushing in the gas. Immediately as the vehicle began moving he heard a loud thid and scraping sound. He quickly stopped and sighed. Realizing he just hit the buggy. After awkwardly getting that put up, then he left for home...

Sally was at the courthouse when her phone buzzed. She glanced at it and thought, _That can't be right?_ The home alarm system was going off. She quickly headed outside and called Lightning.But he didn't answer.. He had left the phone in the car while trying to pull a buggy out from under the lifted suv.

Sally hesitated but called the police next. Because it wasn't normal. Lightning knew how to work the alarm system better than her! So she ran back in and had to stop her paperwork and rushed to her car and to the house. When she arrived, luckily police were already there and had caught the burglar. Sally ran up to the car and asked the officer "Hey! I'm Sally McQueen. You said you caught him?" The officer nodded answering "Yeah but.. Says he knows you and Mr McQueen." Sally raised a brow then the officer revealed the older man. Sally let out a sigh of relief and said "Mater. Okay, it's okay officer. You can let him go." The officer did so before taking off. Mater rubbed his wrists from the tight cuffs. Sally had to ask though "What were doing breaking into our home?" Mater stared answering slowly "Uh well... Lightnin said he forgot somethin honestly.. I just.." Sally nodded with a smile.

That's when Lightning pulled up. He got out and immediately asked "What happened?" Mater admitted "I messed up the alarm box on the way out.. I tried pressing the button you said to but then it started talking to me and saying it was going to call the authorities! So I tried unlocking it again which only made it make this loud beeping noise! So I ran out and that's when the police knocked me down quick! That's a man who knows how to do his job!" Lightning sighed and thanked Mater for helping anyway and apologized for the silliness of that alarm system and misunderstanding.

So Sally helped Lightning get the kids in and groceries where she noticed the silver scratches on the rear of the suv and small dent. "What happened here!?" She was shocked. Lightning was a great driver! Lightning sighed and stared at it answering "I don't wanna talk about it.." Sally kind of laughed about it...

The couple were getting ready for bed. Sally seemed to be in a good mood kind of. They lay down together and Lightning stared at her. "Hey.." He muttered. Sally stared at him. "Love you." he said. Sally smiled and let out a deep breath before replying "Hey, thanks for going to the store for me." "Your so very, very welcome." he said as he scooted closer. Sally raised a brow and asked "What do you think you're doing?" Lightning chuckled answering "Snuggling up to my wife." As he and she both got more comfortable in the bed. They lay there a second. In silence. "What really happened to the suv?" Sally asked softly. Lightning reluctantly admitted "I hit the cart.." Sally giggled a little asking "You what?!" She laughed! Lightning defended "Hey!? That tank I bought has a lot of blind spots! The rear happens to be one of them." Sally laughed "Isn't that what the rear back up cam is for?" Lightning glared and sighed "Alright.. So I wasn't paying the best attention.." Sally shook her head.

"So.." Lightning asked with a charming smile. "You wanna?..." Kinda hinting. Sally's eyes widened as she pushed away "No.. No, I'm sorry but.. After the last time we.. I can't, I'm sorry." Lightning sighed and reminded "It's been almost three weeks? I'm sorry for the crap I said." "No you're not. Don't be. It was how you felt and, and I needed to hear that. All of it." Lightning shook his head correcting "No. Some of what I said was.. Just hatred. I was just mad." Sally sat up and snapped "Exactly! Hatred. You hate me. I can't forget those things you said!? I'm sorry but no." She scolded. Lightning sat up and tried rubbing her back but she slapped his hands away and pulled away scolding "No stop! Don't touch me!" Lightning stared at her for a couple seconds. Then nodded saying "Okay... Okay." He lay back down and turned away. He didn't want to fight.

Sally sighed with a frown.. Just.. Hurt. She couldn't pretend that the last time they slept together, no, it wasn't even that! The last time they fucked.. It was just sex. Angry and rough and crazy sex. And Lightning said aweful things.. Calling her names.. Slut, whore, bitch, nasty.. Saying hateful things... I hate seeing your face, seeing what you look like while enjoying him, you are disgusting, this is what you care about isn't it, you only want to get in some guys pants. i hate you, i hate every part of you, this is what you get, you deserve to be fucked like the slut you are, i own you, I'll have my way, i will enjoy this body...

The two sat next to each other on the couch across from Dr. May. Everyone was completely quiet. May just stared at the two of them. Still quiet. May sighed and asked "So.. Did you two go over the questions from the sheet?" Sally's eyes widened as she answered "Oh yea.. Yes! We did." she laughed a little. Almost insanely. Lightning stared at her kind of like she was crazy. May raised a brow too and asked "I see.. So?.. How was that?" Sally shook her head and with a fake yet insane smile answered "It was great. I found out the reason we couldn't get pregnant for so, soo long was because my _faithful_ husband here, was waiting to ejaculate in the shower instead of inside of me! I mean.. Isn't that a great thing to find out?" Lightning shook his head and just was pissed now. May knew about this from his private interview with Lightning and nodded. "So you're upset?" he asked Sally.

Sally shook her head, crossing her legs and answered "No.. No.. I guess I'm.. A little upset, but... Part of me knew.. Part of me knew that he was hiding something at the time. He's selfish. He's a jerk.. aaannnddd A liar.." Lightning glared and snarled "I am right here. Don't talk to him like I don't exist!?" Sally shook her head. May stared at them and asked "You mentioned last time it had been a few weeks. Sense you two slept together." Sally laughed again and corrected "Ha! We don't sleep together okay! He fucked me. He fucked me like a whore last time." "OOh don't say it like that, you liked it!" Lightning snapped. May sighed and listened to them go back and fourth for a moment before speaking up "Are you frustrated Mr Mcqueen?" Lightning stared at May not understanding.

"Are you sexually frustrated?" he asked. Lightning snickered and smiled a half smile answering "I do fine thank you. I have no problems whatsoever." May glared a little and asked "Look at your wife and tell me what you like about her please." Lightning and Sally stared at each other. Lightning shrugged answering as he stared at her "Uh she's.. Nice. And.. She does so much really. Takes care of everything. She's.. pretty." he snickered "I mean she's great and a very strong woman. Can be.. Very caring." May nodded and smiled asking "That's great. But.. Tell me what you really like about her feature?" Lightning raised a brow and snapped asking "What? Is this some kind of perverted joke you get off on later?" May shook his head explaining "You don't have to give me extreme detail.. Just.. Like?.. Her face.. What features?" he asked.

Lightning stared at Sally and shook his head answering "She.. Uh.." he just stared at her. Sally gave this look of disappointment and anger maybe? All mixed together. "I'm sorry.." Lightning muttered. Sally made this sound. Like a snicker and a growled "Are you actually even attracted to me anymore!?" May stepped in saying "Hold on with that please... Take your time Lightning. But answer please." Lightning sighed and looked at Sally again. Staring at her. She was hurt. He really looked at her and just.. felt so pressured. "I can't.. I'm sorry.." he answered with a frown. He felt so bad. May nodded and reassured "That's okay." But it sure didn't feel okay between the couple. May finished and assigned them with a little more different task for the week.

"So this week, I want you two, to take 15-30 minutes a day, everyday. To sit down, no talking, just.. take the time to?.. Get to know each other's bodies again." Lightning raised a brow and asked "What? Why? I mean.. She doesn't want to anyway." Sally rolled her eyes and added "I just.. I don't think that's a good idea doctor May.." May shrugged and replied "Well. If you two can't. You can't. But I want you two to try. At least sit down together alone, 15-30 minutes. But try. Try to.. explore a little. Could be just a small.. Kiss every minute. Just try. Okay?" "Right.." Lightning muttered. He knew once they left, the fight would begin. After the fiasco of not answering what attracted him to his wife... No way she was going to touch him now...

Lightning was already in bed when Sally finished putting the kids to bed. Sally came in and lay down next to Lightning. He sighed and asked "You okay?" "No." she answered sharp and quick. Lightning sat up and asked "Tell.me what to do. Please!" Sally shook her head snarling "Nothing! I just had a bad day okay." she covered up and rolled over, turning away from him. Lightning sighed and lay a hand on her shoulder and attempted to comfort her but she smacked his hand snapping "Don't you touch me!" Lightning lay back and just felt like giving up.. "Sally I'm sorry." "For what? Not your fault you just aren't attracted to me!" "I didn't say that!" Lightning snapped! "So what then!? What attracts you to me?" she asked so sharply it cut!

Lightning sighed and tried answering "You.. You look?.. You know? Good. You look great!" he said. Sally growled and just shut off the lamp and with a final "Good night Lightning." Lightning tried to think but it made it harder. "Okay so what do you find attractive about me? We never got to that in therapy sense you were too busy bashing me about the shower crap!?" "Shower crap!? You started cumming in the shower! That is disgusting! Lying to me and!.." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Nope.. I'm done.. I'm not doing this anymore." she said. Lightning lay there in the dark in silence a moment then asked "So.. We aren't starting that thirty minutes thing than?" Sally sighed loudly. That answered that for him...


	65. baby steps

Sally and Lightning were getting ready for another night. To sleep. Nothing else. Another long day had dragged on. Both were just emotionally exhausted from each other. Sally lay in bed and began rubbing some kind of lotion on her hands and arms. Lightning sighed and sat in bed. He glanced at her. Watching her rub her hands around. Lightning could smell it. A rose scent. Her scent. That scent. He really wanted to make this work.. He really was sorry.. "Sally." he called. Sally stared at him without a word. "Um.. I love you." He muttered. Sally snickered and replied "Kinda hard to believe Stickers." He was pretty happy to hear that pet name right now.

He lay next to her and said "Look at me." She did. "You are beautiful." He complimented. Sally sighed and turned away. Lightning didn't know what else to do. Everything he did was pushing her away it seemed like. "Do you love me?" He asked. Sally was still facing away but answered "Ofcourse I love you." "Than why are you mad at something that was?.. Years ago?" Sally couldn't believe he had to ask and she sat up and looked at him as she snapped "Because I wanted a baby Lightning! You agreed. We _tried_ forever. It was a year with no luck! I.. I told our families and friends.. Remember? We were.. I thought we were excited and i don't know.. I know we can't go back but.. Out of all the horrible things you've done the last couple years? That feels like the worse.." Lightning found it pretty crazy that she thought that was the worse thing he had done to her.

Sally shook her head continuing "I mean.. You sleeping with another woman?.. Okay.. I got older.. she was younger and prettier.. And.. I slept with someone. So, I can accept you wanting revenge maybe.. But.. Lying to me about the most intimate thing?.. Pretending to have sex to...pretending to be having a baby with me? You knew how much I wanted that.. You knew and saw how excited I was.. Yet?.. You had no problem with lying to me and letting me become more and more depressed with every month we had a negative test. That is so much worse than anything else... Because you watched me blame myself and fall apart and you did nothing when you held all the power to fix it.." As she finished tears came to her eyes. Lightning felt so horrible and grabbed her and pulled her close.

It was at this point Sally just let the tears rain down! She couldn't hold it and cried into his arms, his chest. As she calmed down she looked up at him and asked "Do you even want to fight for our marriage anymore? Because if you're going to give up anyway I'd rather not be dragged around!.." Lightning's eyes widened. For some reason.. Staring down at her and.. She just looked so... Pathetic.. Just sad.. It flipped a switch. She looked so awful, so desperate for his answer. Lightning frowned answering "I love you. I want what we had. I want to fight for that? Is that the right answer?" he asked. Sally stared into his eyes. He looked so dam lost. "I don't know.." she mumbled and pulled away. Lightning thought for a minute.

"Do you want to keep fighting? For our marriage I mean?.." Lightning then asked. Sally shrugged. That shrug hurt. "I want to keep fighting so we can go back to being happy." She said. Lightning nodded. It struck him. Just a thought, "Sally... Maybe.. Maybe we should stop fighting for what we had.. It's.. Something I don't think we can ever have again anyway. That first love, honeymoon crap? Where everything was perfect?.." Sally snickered and asked "Than what do we have to fight for?" Lightning stared at her. He didn't know.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the entrance door of the house downstairs. They both stared at each other for a moment. Like, _did we just hear that?_ moment. Then the knock again. Sally glanced at the clock and said "It's really late... Who would be at our door?" She asked. Lightning thought a moment. Clueless. "Let me check it out before they wake up the kids. Just.. Stay here. I'll be right back up." The knock again. Lightning was already in lounge pants and a thin t shirt so he rushed down and to the door. A little unsure who the heck would be at their door this late at night!?

He opened it and was a little confused and concerned. "Bobby?" Bobby stared and said "She left. She just packed her shit and left! I didn't know who or where else to go." Lightning nodded and let his friend in. "Who left and what now?" Lightning asked. Bobby threw his hands up explaining "Jesse man!? You ever pay attention?" Lightning sighed and replied "Okay.. Let me run up real quick.. Just.. Go grab yourself a drink and I'll be right back down." Bobby rolled his eyes and left to the kitchen while Lightning ran back up to Sally.

He walked in and Sally immediately asked in a loud whisper "Who was it?.." "Bobby. He looks pretty rough too.." "Bobby?" she asked. "What's Bobby doing here?" She asked. Lightning sighed and began putting on some jeans answering "Somethin about Jesse leaving. We got a room or two left at the cone right?" Sally nodded, watching Lightning slip on boots and a long sleeve, emerald green shirt. Not his color.

"Good. I'm gonna take him over and give him a room. I won't be too long hopefully. Don't wait up." Sally sighed. She didn't really want him to go. They were having a conversation about them. Without yelling for once. She didn't say another thing and Lightning left.

Bobby was drinking a beer when Lightning walked in. "So.. Why don't we go for a drive down town. I gotta room at the motel you can have on the house tonight." Lightning said. Bobby shrugged. He was hurting. It was obvious. So Lightning and Bobby took off down toward town. Lightning didn't drive fast, mostly so Bobby could get whatever it was he wanted to say out by the time they hopefully reached the motel. It was raining. Starting to storm out. Ofcourse.

So Lightning asked as he drove, "What exactly got you to come all the way out here?" Bobby drank the beer answering "Jesse! She finally did it. She finally packed her stuff and left. Said she had enough of me!? Like I'm the problem." Lightning raised a brow and asked "Okay... Just Why me Bobby?.. I'm.. I'm not the guy you come to for relationship advice.. You know better than that." Bobby snickered explaining "Oh right, who else was I gonna go to? Cal!?" No.. That wouldn't work. Lightning sighed and asked."Alright... You wanna talk about it?" Bobby drank and shrugged "I'm sorry I came out here.. I know you have the kids and.. And her. But.. I didn't know who else to go to Light.." He frowned. Lightning frowned a bit and assured "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

It was quiet for a moment before Bobby opened up, "She left. Jesse finally just left." "Weren't you two getting a divorce?" Lightning asked. Bobby nodded saying "Yeah but.. I didn't _really_ want her to leave? I tried stopping her, tried telling her I loved her but.. She wanted something different and said I couldn't give her that and that I wouldn't change." "What did she want?" Lightning asked. "What you have." that answer surprised Lightning a little. "The kids, the house, the family, all of it. And I fucked up because I can't give that to her." Lightning frowned and felt bad. But with not much to say.. he said "I'm not someone to give advice or look up to Bobby. I'm a horrible guy.." Bobby snickered saying ."No, I'm a horrible guy! You are the good guy whose made horrible choices. Always been the good guy Mcqueen. For as long as I've known you." he drank. Lightning sighed. Sure didn't feel like it.

"Tell me somethin good. Cheer me up or make my life look good. How's things with Sally?" Bobby asked. Lightning shook his head answering "Bad.. It's bad.. We're in therapy now." Bobby's eyes widened "Therapy huh? Jesse and I tried that." Lightning forgot about that and asked "Awe yeah.. How was it for you two?" Bobby snickered saying "Horrible. Our therapist warned us saying things were going to get messy before they got better, but dam! We quit in the middle of it. Therapist warned us we'd never move on and be stuck. I thought she just wanted our money you know? But.. Maybe if we stuck to it.." he frowned.

Lightning sighed adding "I agree with that first part. The therapy definitely has made us worse too... The therapist wants us to get to know each others bodies? Like we need to get to know each other." he griped. Bobby snickered and joked "I see, you got to know Cruz's just a little too much huh?" Lightning shook his head snapping "No. It's not that at all. Cruz was great, but.. I never loved her like I loved Sally. Sure, I loved Cruz but Sally? I fell in love with everything about that woman.. Just.. Between the whole? Baby thing and accident and fighting.. Cruz.. Cruz was my get away." "A get away?" Bobby asked. Lightning nodded explaining "Yes, a get away. Cruz made me feel.. Proud and desired again. Almost like I could pretend my actual life didn't exist and I could go back in time when I was careless and felt free and nothing mattered but me." he hit the dash.

Bobby sighed and asked "So you're back from your?.. _Get away_ and don't like that maybe the get away was a better place?" Lightning thought about that for a moment before answering "No.. It's not like that just.. I don't know.. It's like I don't even know Sally anymore.. we changed... She changed.. I'm still the same old jerk." Bobby snickered admitting something unexpected, "I always wanted Jesse to be more like Sally." Lightning raised a brow and stared at his friend a moment as he pulled into town. "What?" Lightning asked. Bobby nodded explaining "When I met you and Sally? you two were a power couple you know? Absolutely perfect! I was jealous. Jesse and I always had a more..open relationship. Which was fine for most of it. It's funny.. She wanted the open relationship at first actually."

"So you did want her to yourself?" Lightning asked. Bobby nodded explaining "But I couldn't stay with one woman.. it's like an addiction!... Obviously something's wrong with me.." Lightning pulled over at the cozy cone motel and parked the car. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're human." Lightning said quickly. Bobby smiled and looked at the motel. Lightning took a key from the glove box and handed it to Bobby, his friend. "Unlocks the door. Cone 4." Bobby nodded and took the key saying "Thanks man.. I'm sorry.." Lightning shrugged replying "Call me when you get up. Maybe we'll get a real drink or somethin." Bobby nodded with a smile "I'd like that. Talk later McQueen." Bobby said before getting out. Lightning called back adding "Alright, and hey! No hookers!... Seriously.." He glared a little. Bobby stared and nodded. Then Lightning headed back to his own home for the rest of the morning.

He walked in, locked up, walked up stairs and slipped out of his jeans and long sleeve, back in the t shirt and stood at his side of the bed. He stared at Sally who was asleep. She looked peaceful. Lightning lay down next to her and under the covers. He leaned over and kissed near her ear and cheek and made himself comfortable next to her. Wasn't a few minutes went by and he heard Sally whisper loudly, "Lightning?.. You asleep?.." He yawned answering "Not yet.." Sally turned and the two lay together staring at each other in the dark.

"What was going on with Bobby?" she asked. Lightning sighed answering "Just.. Jesse leaving.. It's hard on him, that's all. I'll check up on him tomorrow sometime or.. Later today I guess now." Lightning closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep but Sally grabbed his full attention when she asked "Hey... Would it be hard on you?" Lightning opened his eyes and stared. "To leave me or if I left for good?" she added. Lightning stared at her and her glossy eyes in the shadows of the darkness. Would it?

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair as he rolled onto his back snapping "We're not getting a divorce, we're not separating Sally. Don't ask stupid things like that." Sally glared and reminded "Technically we are still seperated. We have to file the papers still.." Lightning's eyes widened as he stared at her. "What?! I thought you sent that crap in!? you mean we are legally seperated still!?" he was angry. They both sat up and Sally explained "I didn't think you would stay! Part of me still thinks you'll run back to her or anyone else as long as it means you leave me!" Lightning growled and lay his face in his hands and begged "Can we not do this?.. I just got done with a whiney old man and I am exhausted!.. Can't we just sleep for one night without fighting!?" "We aren't fighting!?" Sally corrected.

Lightning shook his head and snapped back "That's all we ever do!? You want to fix us!? try doing what the therapist recommended and actually try! We barely even kissed sense I got back!" Sally was just angry and yelled back "Because of you! You are a horrible human being! You are nasty and rude and the things you said!? Gosh! Lightning I.. I!.." "What!?.. Nope! Never mind!.. Don't answer that because I'm tired and now I have a head ache! I'm sleeping in the guest room!" he stood up and grabbed a pillow and began to leave, "Wait!" Sally yiped. Lightning stopped and turned toward her, staring at her. Sally let out a deep breath and continued "Okay.. I'm sorry.. Please come back.." Lightning sighed and shook his head but did as she asked and lay back down with her. They lay there upset and hurt for a moment.

"Why couldn't you just... Come to me? About the baby thing and shower thing?" Sally asked softly. Lightning rubbed his head from this head ache he was getting but answered "Because.. Look, I was. I was going to tell you... That's why I came into the office the day I found the divorce papers. I stared at them and.. I had to choose.. Because I wasn't going to loose you. I made the wrong choice obviously. I chose to pretend and lie to keep you. I rather had lived with that than been alone." He admitted. Sally frowned and shook her head. It was a horrible thing he did. It was a horrid way of pure betrayal.

"I loved you. I made a stupid choice because I loved you." he said. Sally glared and corrected "No! You made a stupid choice because you were selfish. Don't you dare pretend you love me. That you lied to me because you loved me!" Lightning shook his head and turned away in bed. "May said never go to bed angry..." Sally added. Lightning was silent for a moment. Thinking. Yeah, he was angry, he was furious.

So Lightning sat and and snarled "Than what am I suppose to do!? You won't shut up!? Either fight or don't! Because I can't take it!" Sally's eyes widened. He was angry. The same anger was coming out of him that night when he came home and found Francesco with her.. It scared her. So with tears and fear in her eyes, Sally did shut up and turn away from him. Lightning sighed and knew he messed up too.. "Sally.. Look, I'm sorry but?.. The fact you didn't file the whatever the heck its called to terminate the seperation and have us back to legally married or together or whatever?.. the fact you didn't file them tells me you don't wanna be with me. And that hurts. Because here I am and ready to do whatever it takes to fix us and you don't even want to file the dam papers!" Sally frowned. She understood the point but was too afraid of what he would do to her with that anger so she remained quiet.

"Sally. Sally answer me please!" he begged. At this point one of the babies started crying. Lightning sighed. Feeling their was no point and no way to get through to the woman he married anymore. Sally stood up and simply said, "I have to take care of Landon.." She walked around the bed and toward the door but Lightning grabbed her wrist and stopped her ordering "I'm not letting you go until you make a choice right now. Are we fighting for this marriage together or do you want it to be over?" he asked with a firm tone that matched the grip on her wrist. Sally tried pulling away but he wouldn't budge. "Landon needs me Lightning.." She more less made an excuse, yes the baby was crying but he would be fine long enough for her to answer his question.

So Lightning asked again only raising his voice this time, "Are you going to try and fix this with me or do you want out?!" Sally stared into his eyes.. She wanted both in a way. Her chest aching... It was her heart. This choice he was forcing her to make was breaking her. Sally stared at him begging "I want.. I want you to let me go.. Please don't make me do this now?.." Her eyes were so pathetic and painfully in tears. Lightning stared at her, his hand wrapped around her wrist.. His heart beating hard in his chest.

"Please..." Sally begged again in a soft stutter. Lightning silently stared at those teal blue eyes. "Lightning.. You're scaring me.. You're angry.. Please let go.. We can talk again later.." Sally begged again. Lightning's expression changed. He didn't want or mean to scare her? So he let go. Slowly.. Letting his hand glide across hers and her delicate fingers. Sally stared for only a split second at him before rushing out of the room for the baby. Lightning sat on the bed alone. Was he that angry? Was she lying? Nothing made sense. She obviously didn't want to fight anymore it seemed. She would have answered that easily. Right?...

Sally was washing up dishes from lunch. Kids playing in the living room. Don't worry, baby proofed. Lightning came and leaned near the sink and Sally. Watching her a moment. She didn't even glance at him. And he wouldn't blame her. He was mean earlier. "I'm sorry about this morning and last night" he muttered. Sally closed her eyes and took a deep breath before replying "Great.. Thank you." She sure sounded mad. Lightning thought a moment before placing his hand on her wet hand from the dishes and said "I will NEVER lay a hand on you again like that, I will never hurt you again and I will never do anything but try my hardest for you. I want you, I want us and I don't think we should fight for what we had and what we use to be because that's not us anymore."

Sally nodded and vented some "I agree with that. We changed.. For one I,.. I don't know who I am anymore.." Lightning's eyes widened with confusion. He did not understand that. "That's silly." he said. Sally shook her head and pulled away, drying her hands and explained "No, it's not. It's always been easy for you!? You're the great racing legend, Lightning McQueen! You've known who you were sense before we met!? But who am I?" Lightning snickered and answered honestly "You're my wife." "Exactly! I'm just Lightning McQueen's wife. I have dedicated my entire life to you amd your career. Sure, I worked in motels but.. we waited on you to get married because you wanted to wait. I was ready! But you weren't and I respected that.. Then no kids for the longest time and at first because you said you weren't ready, I waited until I couldn't.. Until I had to threaten you to even have any.. Then the accident and I just.. I broke.. I've always been your girlfriend or your wife. Never Sally Carrera.. Always living behind you every step of the way.. And I got lost in the crowd."

Lightning stared. He really didn't quite understand and wasn't sure what to say.. "Okay.. Than... Let me get to know you. Let me learn to the love you again!" he begged taking her hands. Sally frowned and answered "How can you learn to love someone that doesn't exist?.." Lightning sighed and they stared at each other. This was getting so confusing.

"Sally come on.. You exist? That's silly... You never got lost in the crowd? that?.. that doesn't even make sense?" Sally shook her head. "I'll try.. I will.. try tonight.. What Dr May said. Fifteen or so minutes alone together.. No talking.. I can't give you much.. Just my time okay?" Lightning nodded smiling and replying "That's all I want Sally. I love you. Things can get better." He lifted her chin and continued "And you do exist. Seriously. Without you? There would be no legendary Lightning McQueen. You made me better. The moment I pushed away look what happened. We fell apart. Without you, I'm a mess. I need you."


	66. of all people and places

Sally and Lightning sat on the bed next to each other in silence. Kids were asleep. It was getting late. 10 minutes of silence had gone by of nothing. Both quietly thinking to themselves. Lightning was nervous. The way Sally was being was so distant. It wasn't Sally. And the things she vented out earlier.. Well, the more Lightning sat next to her in this silence, the more it scared him. 13 minutes gone by.. Nothing. Not a word, not even a gentle touch of her hand. Lightning glanced at her. She was staring at the floor. He opened his mouth to say something but.. Nothing came out except a soft and long sigh. 15 minutes gone by and still nothing. "Alright time for bed. I'm sorry, but I can't." Sally said pretty much immediately that 15th minute hit...

The next night they tried again.

Sitting next to each other on the bed in silence for a good 8 minutes before Lightning tried speaking up saying "Sally.. Come on this"-"SSHHH!" she interrupted. Making Lightning's eyes widened and stare at her. Silent again, he sighed. 10 minutes.. Lightning thought a moment. Hesitated. Then placed his hand over hers on the bed. Sally stared at their hands then up at his face. Those eyes. his eyes never changed. Those dark blue ocean eyes. She kinda smiled. That smile gave him some hope too. A few more minutes went by before Lighting leaned over and gently kissed her shoulder. Sally gave him this weird wtf look. Lightning smiled and said "I think I need to step up my game! At this rate I'm gonna be asking Cal for advice!" he joked. Sally giggled some and rolled her eyes.

"Made you smile. But its true.. I made it further than this on our first date!" he kind of joked. Sally scolded but in a friendly way "Not suppose to talk." Lightning nodded and remained quiet. 17 minutes went by.. Lightning sighed. Getting not really anywhere. But.. He gazed at Sally with a smile. He was perfectly content just sitting next to her and not fighting...

The next night they had the time after the kids were asleep to try again. Not really trying anything at this point. Honestly they both enjoyed just being with each other. In each other's company. They sat next to each other for about 5 minutes before Sally scooted close, leaning against his shoulder like two kids in a movie theater watching some movie on a date. It felt good. Lightning kissed her head. Getting a good smell of the scent of her hair. That rosy musk. She smelt like her. She smelled like home. So perfect, warm, inviting. He just sat with her agaisnt him and breathed her in. Oh she smelled so good... Not that the smell was just that good. But it was _her_ scent. That smell of home you get a wiff of after being away and you walk in, breathing in your scent and just immediately you relax. That feeling. That was why he loved her scent.

"Are you smelling my hair?" Sally asked with a giggle a little. Lightning's eyes widened and maybe he blushed a little answering quick with "May said no talking.." So she let it go. Sally rested her hand on Lightning's knee. He stared at it and you know what. He didn't care about the sex. This was enough for him...

The couple woke up that following morning. About the same time. Staring at each other a moment. "Hey.. Good morning." Lightning greeted. Sally smiled a little and gazed into those blue eyes. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked. Sally raised a brow and asked "What?" Lightning chuckled explaining "Breakfast. I'm gonna get up, check the kids and see if their still asleep or at the least content. Then go into the kitchen and make you breakfast." Sally stared suspiciously and asked "What's the catch?" Lightning chuckled at that answering "Nothing, I love you. And last night might have put me in a good mood." Sally rolled her eyes and rolled over reminding him that "All we did was sit with each other and I leaned on you and I guess we kinda held hands for?. 20 minutes maybe."

"Yeah, so? I can't just be in a good mood for getting to spend some quality time with my wife?" Sally shrugged. Lightning leaned over and kissed her forehead. "When can I kiss your lips?" he asked. Sally turned away answering "I don't know.." Lightning sighed and got up, "Alright. So, breakfast?" he asked again. Sally shrugged "Surprise me." she said. Lightning nodded and headed down. Sally sat there alone for some time thinking. Doing some hard thinking to herself. She needed it too...

Later in the day, Lightning headed to the school. Not to get any job back, but Tex wanted to see him. Lightning pulled up around the same time other students had too. He walked in and went to his old office. For one, to see who had it now, and second to see where Tex was. The office door was open so he casually walked on in. The familiar face at the desk looked up at him from some papers and Lightning smiled greeting "Cal!? I knew you took over about everything but wow." Cal stood up as Lightning walked over but.. The expression on Cal's face wasn't exactly one that read, good to see you, missed ya, been a few weeks, more like.. What are you doing here?

Lightning fell concerned and asked "Uh?.. You okay?" Cal glared answering "Better, sense I don't have two guys on my back trying to get me to cheat on my wife." Lightning's eyes widened. Was everybody a bunch of babies lately? Lightning frowned and apologized "Listen, Cal, I'm sorry about the trip.. But I wasn't trying to make you sleep with anyone? I know Bobby was... Pushing but we didn't make you do anything?" Cal snickered and sat back down and fixed his blazer asking "Tex said you may come by this week sometime. You wanna sit?" pointing to the chair. Lightning hesitated but sat across on the other side of the desk. Cal's desk now.

"Yeah, where is he anyway?" Lightning asked. Cal just stared a moment and asked a question off topic "You know Bobby is here? Jesse left him." Lightning nodded explaining "Yeah he.. He came by my place the other night. He's rough." Cal nodded and added "Jesse came to our place. So Bobby hates me now. Thinks I'm the bad guy because Megan let Jesse stay with us for now. She's leaving this weekend but.." Lightning sighed asking "Bobby isn't gonna forgive that one.." Cal shook his head adding "Oh he already gave me a few choice of words. Told me I should have sent Jesse on the streets and made her go back to him? Ridiculous. Bobby acts like he can have whatever he wants." Lightning just nodded. He didn't completely agree but didn't want to fight or complain about it.

Cal sighed and grabbed out a folder with some papers and pushed it toward Lightning explaining "So, Tex doesn't want you in the field or track yet. But doesn't want you back behind this desk either. Those are all my jobs now." Lightning chuckled saying "Well, aren't you the busy one." joking. Cal snickered and continued "He wants you at the Rusteze office." Lightning raised a brow and stared. He began flipping through the papers. "Wait? Rusteze?" "Well he did buy it from that fancy suit guy? What was his name? Stearling?" Cal asked. Lightning nodded but was a bit confused replying "Cal, come on.. I'm not seriously getting sent back to that? I mean.." he trailed off. Rusteze was just on another level of the school. Not that big of a deal. Cal shrugged and put on some glasses.

Lightning stared and whined "Oh geez.. no.. Come on... Lose the glasses... Are you trying to get made fun of?" Cal glared and asked "Alright! Meg said the same thing! How is it you wear glasses and it's _sexy_ but I do and I'm a nerd!?" Lightning chuckled answering "Cause you are looking at blonde perfection here." he joked referring to himself. Cal snapped back "Think theres some grey in that blonde McQueen." Lightning was surprised for once to actually hear a good come back from Cal and chuckled a bit more "Alright, Is Tex down there then?" He asked. Cal nodded. "Tell Tex I'm headed down." Cal nodded again "Will do."So Lightning began leaving but Cal stopped him asking "How are you and Sally?" Lightning stopped and thought a moment before answering "Good. We're good.." Cal smiled and Lightning began to leave now but stopped and popped back in asking "Hey Cal?" Cal looked over. "You ever wish Meg were more like Sally?" "What? No. I mean no offense.. but? What kind of question is that?!" Cal asked after answering. Lightning shrugged saying "Just a question. See you around Cal!" and then he really did head off to see Tex...

Sally walked out after settling the kids down to check the mail. She unlocked the mail box, yes unlocked it. Being married to Lightning came with weird things you had to get use to. Like locking your mail up because people, fans, press.. Their all crazy. Sally walked back up to the porch as she looked through the stack. One caught her eye.. _**Francesco Bernoulli.**_

She stared at it and sat down on the porch. Would she open it? Should she? The letter smelled funny. Not here. It was a weird scent. His cologne maybe? The envelope was a mint green color. So many stamps of flowers. She stared at it. Stared at his name.

... _**FRANCESCO BERNOULLI...**_

One of the kids started fussing with the other. She had to wait. So she ran in, placing the letter down with the rest of the mail on the entrance hall table. "Mama's coming!" she called in hopes to calm whatever had them fussing with each other. So the minty green, scented letter sat there...

Lightning walked into the office, Tex was there as Cal said. Tex smiled greeting happily "Lightnin McQueen! Great you came by finally! I wanted to see you." Lightning shook hands with the rich man and sat down at the desk with him. "Yeah, great to get out the house really. What's up?" Lightning asked. Tex smiled answering, asking "Would you, Sally and the kids be interested in moving temporarily to Florida? At the other center? I have some students there and sense they are new, never met you, thought you'd be the perfect coach." Lightning's eyes widened. "Wow..? You mean you don't need me here?" he asked. Tex sighed explaining "I need a racer in Florida. Just for a few months. Pay is good. Weather is great this time of year too! You could all stay in my place. Full cleaning service, chef, sitter. Give you and the mrs some alone time together." Lightning was shocked replying "It sounds nice but we.." he paused, "It's just Sally and I have.. Been in therapy and that means.. Quitting.." Tex stared a moment. Not sure what to say. "What about Cal?" Lightning asked reluctantly because man, he'd love the job! Coaching young racers, a few months away with Sally and his kids!

Tex quickly explained "I could send Cal but he has relationships with the students here. I would be stripping that bond and their coach away. I can't do that. And Strip is fully retired. Think he and Linda are in africa right now? Anyways, Cruz is gone so you're all I got McQueen." Lightning frowned. "I.. I'd have to talk to Sally.." he muttered. Tex leaned over the desk adding "Tell her to call me too. I need you on this McQueen.." Lightning nodded. But he wasn't sure quitting therapy and moving would be best for him and Sally. Even though it would be a sorts of get away. There were just many pros and cons...

Lightning walked into the house. It was earlier than he expected to be coming home. He walked in calling "Sally!? Hey Sal I need to talk to you about something." He tossed his keys on the hall table and they scooted along and fell, along with a bunch of mail onto the floor. Lightning sighed and hung his jacket up then knelt down picking it all up when he saw the green letter.. He stared at it. It wasn't opened yet. Sally walked in and asked "What is it? I just got the kids to.." She stopped seeing him stand up and staring at the mail in his hands. Lightning looked at her and held the letter up asking "What's this?" Sally sighed staring.

"What exactly is this?" Lightning asked again! Sally shrugged answering "Something from Francesco.. I didn't open it so I'm not sure." Lightning stared at it and part of him wanted to shred it into pieces, part of him wanted to burn it, part if him wanted to go to go to italy and kick Francesco's but himself! "Open it." he ordered and handed it to his wife. Sally just stared and began to reply but Lightning interrupted saying "Open it!" loudly. Sally sighed and did as she was told. She hadn't planned on it. She thought it would be better not too. Too late now than.

It was several pages. Written neatly in english. She stared at it unsure if she were aloud to keep it and read it or what. And at the moment, Sally didn't care about the letter. She only cared whatever happened next with her and Lightning's marriage. She truly planned on tossing it away or putting it aside for years later. "Read it." Lightning ordered. Sally frowned and asked "Why? It's.. It's not going to do anything positive for us?" Lightning nodded but again said "I want to hear it. I wanna know if you have been lying and there is more to you and Francesco than what I saw. You were going to marry the guy Sally!?" "Oh I was not!" she snapped quick. "Read it than." Lightning ordered again. She couldn't win this. So she licked her lips, took a deep breath and began the letter aloud...

 _Dearest Sweet of heart,_

 _I am writing you this letter because I wanted us to have a future together. You are the most amazing woman I have met in all my years of travel. But, there are a few things I have been keeping from you that I need to get off my chest.._

 _What you are about to read is an outpouring of all the things Ive been wanting to say, but have been too afraid and could not find proper timing. I did not want to invade on the possibility of you being happy with Lightning. Please understand nothing I have written is meant as an attack on you. This is not me telling you that you've been doing anything wrong. This is me sharing with you a glimpse of my world, a piece of my experience from moving abroad and me, at the time, being willing to stay in america with you. This is me pouring out to you about what has been going on in my head and my heart that I did not always let you in on._

 _So with a deep breath and a glass of wine, I am ready to admit fear and defeat, and tell you the things I could not then. I know in my heart, holding this in is not the answer. And I truly hope you are happy. Because that is what was most important..._

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you guys are ready to hear or rather read the rest of Francesco's letter! I did want to know your guys opinion on the idea of L taking the job in Florida and S going with him? but that means quitting therapy. I'm not sure if I want them to go, or stay and L not take the job you know? opinions? anyways! The next chapter will hold the full letter from dear Francesco! I got stuck on it because I am careful and want it to seem so real! So stay tuned to hear what he wrote!**


	67. progress

_Dearest Sweet of heart,_

 _I am writing you this letter because I wanted us to have a future together. You are the most amazing woman I have met in all my years of travel. But, there are a few things I have been keeping from you that I need to get off my chest.._

 _What you are about to read is an outpouring of all the things Ive been wanting to say, but have been too afraid and could not find proper timing. I did not want to invade on the possibility of you being happy with Lightning. Please understand nothing I have written is meant as an attack on you. This is not me telling you that you've been doing anything wrong. This is me sharing with you a glimpse of my world, a piece of my experience from moving abroad and me, at the time, being willing to stay in america with you. This is me pouring out to you about what has been going on in my head and my heart that I did not always let you in on._

 _So with a deep breath and a glass of wine, I am ready to admit fear and defeat, and tell you the things I could not then. I know in my heart, holding this in is not the answer. And I truly hope you are happy. Because that is what was most important..._

 _for starters, I can not stand the way your husband has treated you. The way you allow him to Continue to treat you. To me, that is unacceptable. Especialy when I was there and willing give and give up so very much to be with you. I will never forget what I almost gave up to be with you._

 _No matter how lovely it is in your country, I have experienced loss. Not just my Mama and Papa, nor even my brother._

 _I was willing to have given up living and working in my native language. I was willing to have left friends and those close to me,behind, to celebrate birthdays and anniversaries without me. I was willing to have moved from a place where I knew how to be polite in almost any given situation, I was willing to have stepped away from the career I worked so hard to start.. The one my Mama started, to leave a home where my common knowledge was common._

 _This is not your fault, nor is it all too bad. I just need you to know that despite how happy I was with you, I would lose all and everything I had grown to know. I was willing to give it away for you. And I can not help but wonder? Is he_ , _the one you call a husband, willing to?_

 _By asking you to marry me, I was not just expressing my love to you, I had also agreed to the vulnerability, awkwardness, and an intense process of new learning in your country and your world._

 _I have spent countless hours sitting in cafes trying to learn a foreign language as I traveled, when I would have much rather been out jogging or hanging out with friends or racing_ , _or playing_ _football._

 _I was retired, not dead. I dropped my career momentum just to be with you, and now i have invested immense energy trying to reinvent myself after falling for such a creature, you._

 _I was ready to give my all to be part of your world and that meant fighting not to loose myself._

 _This can be exhausting. I know it. You know it. So as the years would have come to pass and we adjusted to life together, I would have to remind you and beg you to keep in mind that while we are living in "your" country, we started in totally different playing fields. Know that I would of had too work hard to match and understand what comes easy too you. And I was okay with this._

 _The good news is that I haven't packed my bags and moved into America. I am glad I did not do the crazy thing and come back to you. Instead I have written this letter._

 _I saw the stress and confusion my language and customs did too you._

 _I know that you got tired of my language and translating. I know it would have been hard to remind your friends and family that I dont fully understand the local language if we were to be. I know it would have come annoying when you are swamped with work, and I ask you to call and make my appointments because some things make no sense to me of Americans. I know that it would have made you feel horrible when the day came and I collapsed in your arms complaining about what an absurd day I had had. I can already feel the sincerity in your arms. I can feel you rubbing my back and saying, "Oh, honey. I am so sorry." And I know that deep down, you may be feeling like you are responsible for my suffering because that is what you do. Blame yourself. For everything. But youre not the reasons for such blame._

 _I would be continuously adapting. I really hate to admit it, but it is less about the country itself and more about adapting to the ups and downs of life with you. I would be going through the hard process to adjusting to a place that doesnt seem to quite fit my values and preferences. I would be mentally, emotionally, and physically challenged. But I would also be growing. And that is a good thing._

 _I would need you to accept that of adapting to another culture in your home, in your life, the children's. You would be adapting to me, my family culture, and my national culture._

 _I would needyour compassion. I would need you to remember when we come home after a dinner with your family or friends, I might lay awake wondering if I'll regret having spent so much time away from my childhood friends and family. I will have needed yoursupport.._

 _I would be committed to remembering our spark. We will have refused to lose sight of why we said yes or I do in our vows. We would dig deep to remember that curiosity about each other that burned from the elevator and closet. No matter how deep our sense of passion and love is buried under foreign languages, nights curled up sobbing in the fetal position from something Lightning had said, or the stress from trying to make it all work, we would have found it._

 _And these my vows, my promises to you,_

 _I will remind you how much I love you, even when times are tough. I will work hard to bring the good stuff back to the surface when they are so buried within the rubble of the bad. I will work hard to keep focused on what is great about us, about your country, about your culture._

 _I will not lose sight of the fact that together we are alchemy. Together we are something more than special._

 _No matter how much I protest, I will try to remember that this was my choice. To leave my home and I am not a victim. I will open myself to the possibility that when I feel stress, I may actually be adapting. I trust that I am becoming stronger because of you._

 _And when times get tough, I want to find a solution so it works for us. Anything to make sure you are truly happy._

 _We would be partners._

 _So am I sorry you chose Lightning over me? No. If that is what you want and what makes you breathe. But if you have even the slightest, smallest, regret of it. Than I regret leaving you in such way. No matter what has happened to you. I hope you are happy. Nothing else. Because I can live out my days alone, watching children run in my streets, reminding me of your growing little ones, I can watch the very sunset you watch, I can see an older couple in the park and breathing last breaths together, I can stand in the stadium proud by my knowing you are okay_ _and happy. Do not worry of me. My peace is in your happiness._

 _Your fran._

Sally finished the letter and stared at Lightning. He didn't say anything. He was so obviously thinking about the words he just heard. Sally frowned and said "It means nothing really.. Because I'm not in love with Fra"-"Dont lie to me." Lightning interrupted. Sally hesitated but answered "I won't. I was in love with him. But we have been working on us, and I love... I want to be with you and haven't I shown you that?" She asked.

Lightning snickered and turned away as he crossed his arms. She couldn't even say she loved him and that stung. Sally grabbed his arm continuing "I have been trying. So this letter that he doesn't even know I got, that YOU made me read, Does it mean this much to you? Because it's just.. Paper and ink to me." Lightning looked into her eyes. Was Sally lying? Maybe. It was hard to tell. Lightning broke a little and admitted "I can't win when it comes to me or Francesco.. He is in.." He paused and sighed, "Every way better than I am. Especialy to you." Sally was a little surprised hearing that. "Do you?.. I know you love him. Whats... Not to love right?.. Are you sure you want to fight for whatever we have left?" he asked softly.

You could hear the pain in his voice. It was so painful and it was kind of heartbreaking. Sally wrapped her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly answering "If I wanted Francesco I would have said yes to marrying him Lightning. But I said yes to you.." Lightning kissed her forehead. They held each other quietly for a minute or two. When they pulled away Sally glanced at the letter still holding it. Lightning glanced at it a second then asked her "Can we burn it?" Sally laughed and said "Yes! okay. Whatever makes you feel more secure." She handed the letter and envelope to him. Lightning set it on the hall table and as Sally began walking away he grabbed her hand, pulled her back in and kissed her hard! It wasn't gentle, but wasn't a long deep lustful kiss either. Just a hard and quick kiss. Sally pulled away and with wide open eyes just stared a moment.

She brushed her fingers across her lips slowly. Lightning smiled a little admitting "I've been wanting to do that for days.. Sorry." Sally nodded then walked away. Lightning felt a little bad for stealing that kiss. But he didn't know any other way to get her to kiss him...

So at and during dinner, as the kids ate in their height chairs, Lightning decided to bring up what Tex talked to him about and see what Sally thought. "So.. Tex did have a job for me." Sally smiled back saying "That's good." "Yup.. Um.. He wants me to coach some students for a few months." Sally nodded and fed Ece. "In Florida." Lightning added. Sally raised a brow staring "Florida?" she asked. Lightning cleared his throat explaining "Yeah. For a few months. Offered his place there for us. Me, you, and the kids." "All of us?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded sipping his water. Sally thought about it and asked further "What about Dr May and therapy?" Lightning sighed answering "Well.. We would have to quit." She snickered at that.

"I.. It's a great job. I'd be dealing with actual racing again. Teaching what Doc taught me." He added. Sally sighed "But Florida? What about here? Aren't there students to coach here? Home?" She asked. Lightning shook his head explaining "Kind of. But their Cal's students. I can't strip the bond and relationships they have now? Florida wouldn't be permanent." Sally sighed and continued to feed the babies. "Sally? I want you to be on board. Full cleaning services, baby sitter, chef. We would basically be on over paid vacation!" he said that with such enthusiasm. Sally stared and sighed replying "But we are in the middle of trying to fix us. We are in therapy and what will happen if we quit?" Lightning shrugged saying "Just for a few months. I kind of want this.." Sally stared, frowned, and muttered softly under her breath "Yeah well, you always have gotten what you want Lightning... Why should it matter what I think anyway?.." "Because you are my wife. If you say no than.. Okay... I... Won't take the job.." That looked like it hurt to say. "Wow.. Real convincing.." Sally muttered again. Lightning frowned.

He really did want the job but.. He HAD to put Sally first. "I'm putting you first. This is me trying okay! I'm sure I can.. Find work to do around the house or motel.. You wanted to get Wheel well back right?.. maybe we can work on that instead..?" Sally's eyes widened as she asked then "I thought you didn't care about Wheel Well?" Lightning shrugged "I do... I just think it's not worth fixing but if you want it, I want it." Sally stared at him. Reading him. "Mmhhmm.." she mumbled with suspicions. Lightning adadded "I just.. I'm going a little stir crazy here.." Sally raised a brow and stared...

So that night, after getting the kids to bed and Sally rubbed her lotion on. The couple lay in bed together. Lightning stared at Sally and asked "Are we gonna spend our usual time together tonight?" Sally was surprised he still wanted to after the letter and asked "You still want to? After the letter I just assumed th"-"Well stop assuming. Yeah, I almost lost you to him. But I didn't. I'm not loosing you again. I'm just not." The sternness in his voice was a turn on a little. Sally shrugged answering "Okay than.. Sure. We can spend the usual time together again tonight." Progress. Good. Although Lightning was angry and hurt. He knew he had to keep trying and stop letting things like _Francesco_ get the better of him.

Sally scooted close and leaned against Lightning. Lightning wrapped one of his arms around her and they cuddled for a minute or so. Then Lightning asked "I know we're not suppose to talk but... Why did you fall in love with him? Francesco..." Saying his name in a mutter of annoyance. Sally only immediately asked "Why did you fall for Cruz?" Lightning didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. "No talking. Okay?" Sally asked or maybe more reminded. Lightning happily agreed. He'd rather be silent than fight.

Sally glanced at his face. So, Lightning stared back at her and began to ask _what_ or anything in instinct. But instead remained quiet. They stared at each other in the silence. Just staring. Lightning thinking of how good, how really fuckin good Francesco must of been for him to almost take her away. In this moment, Lightning fell weak, he broke inside, the things Francesco wrote in that letter.. Wow. He saw what Lightning did just.. Lightning wasn't good with words like Francesco. Sally stared a little more intensely into Lightning's eyes and asked "What on earth is going on in your head?.. You look.. Like your going to cry?.. Maybe?" She stared. Lightning turned away. He was embarrassed of that.

Sally took his face in her hands and pulled it back, forcing him to look at her. He was. He was on the verge of tears and he mumbled softly "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I can't give you what he can.." Sally just stared. She did fall for Francesco.. Francesco was amazing. He truly was to her. Sally leaned closer and kissed Lightning's lips softly. His lips was soft.. Smooth.. Pulling away Sally noticed the surprised expression on Lightning's face.

Only a few seconds went by of pure silence and staring before Lightning cupped Sally's face and kissed her now, kissing gently and softly. Tenderly. Being very careful and preparing for the moment she would pull away. But she didn't yet. So he enjoyed the kiss. Sally sucked in his lips, gently biting the lower velvety softness of it. Her tongue caressed it, sending very emotional, sexual tones into Lightning's body whether on purpose or not.

Lightning decided to push it, opening his mouth and taking in anything she would give. Their tongues touched. That moment was a huge surprise! Their tongues began dancing, they became one in this moment. His hands cupping her face, her hands resting on his knee and upper thigh. She felt him getting slightly larger below. That's when she pulled away. They stared at each other and Sally glanced down. Lightning blushed saying "Sorry.. Reaction.." Sally stared up at him and smiled some. It was good. Lightning felt good about this. The few minutes of this blissful kissing was enough to make Lightning feel good about this. But then Sally sighed.

"What?... Was that good enough?" he asked. Sally snickered with a smile answering ",Yes Stickers. But.. Florida?" Lightning's eyes widened. THAT was what was on her mind!? Actually it relieved him. Part of him worried it would be _Francesco._ "Can we talk to Dr May about when we see him before we make any decisions?" she asked. Lightning nodded in agreement saying "Absolutely!.." Sally kissed him once more before laying back "Night Stickers." "Night."


	68. next steps

May stared at Lightning and Sally as they sat next to each other. He smiled a little and spoke up saying "I notice you seem to be smiling more than usual today Mr McQueen. You feel good today?" Lightning shrugged. May nodded and pointed out "You two are sitting closer together. Did the assignment this week go well? Spend some time together?" Sally and Lightning glanced at each other then Sally answered "Yeah, it was nice." Lightning smiled hearing that. May snickered happily then leaned forward and asked "How far did you two get? Did you? Have sex?" Lightning and Sally both stared at their therapist a moment before he answered himself "By the looks on your faces that's a no. So? what happened? How far did you two get?"

Lightning sighed answering "Well.. We made out some the last two nights.." May nodded and looked at Sally. "It was good but, we didn't get much further than that." Sally added. May stared at them, watching body language then asked Sally "I know from speaking with you, you had.. resistance. How was it for you? Was it easy?" Sally glanced at Lightning before ansanswering "It was good. I mean it wasn't easy at first but, I want this. I enjoyed it and.. I wouldn't mind it happening again." she said and smiled at Lightning. May smiled replying "That's good, good. Well I encourage you both to continue setting time aside every day for each other." Sally and Lightning glanced at each other. Happy.

"So," May continued, "Sally, I'd like to know after the last few weeks, your feelings on Lightning hiding the fact he wasn't trying to have a baby with you before?" Sally glanced at Lightning before answering "Honestly I guess?.. I guess it happened and we can't change it right? I mean we have three beautiful children now." May nodded and asked "So would you forgive him?" Lightning's eyes widened as he answered for his wife "No. I don't deserve that. I lied and I.. I should have been honest with her." Sally stared at Lightning and replied "Lightning it's okay. I always forgive you? This time is no different." Lightning just stared at her. Into her eyes. Why and how was she so... Forgiving and caring. Actually she always was. It was some of why he fell in love with her.

May wrote in his note book then continued. "I think we can move to the next little issue. But please, if either of you think your not ready or still have more about that moment in your lives, tell me." May waited a moment. Neither of the two said a word. So May wrote more in his notes for a moment. Lightning decided to mention something though, "She got a letter." May glanced up. "Lightning?.." Sally muttered and shook her head. Lightning stared at her but continued "Sally got a letter from Francesco two days ago." Sally sighed. May's brows raised and he stared a moment before asking Sally "Is that true?" Sally frowned answering "Yes but, I never... I was never going to open it. Lightning, You made me open it and made me read it!?" "You made her open it?" May asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Well I wouldn't say _made_.. But I told her to open it.." He realized how bad that was after saying it. Sally spoke up then saying "And he told me to read it because he wanted to know if I was lying and if there was more to Francesco and I." May stared at Lightning and asked "So you thought she was hiding something?" "I don't know what I thought! I saw the letter and just.. I don't know. It's just she creates all this doubt in my mind because come on, Francesco _is_ Francesco and I can't compete with that!? To top it all off she still hasn't even filed the thing that says we are no longer seperated!?" Sally slapped her forehead, May corrected Lightning asking "Revoke, or proof of reconciliation?" Lightning nodded and opened his mouth to continue, but May held his hand up to stop Lightning from continuing a moment, then turned to Sally and asked "We will get to that, but at the moment I want to know about this letter. You received a letter from? Francesco?" Sally nodded. May turned to Lightning and asked "And you told her to read it?" Lightning shrugged. May nodded and wrote in his notes again.

"What?.. What are you writing?" Lightning asked. May ignored that though and asked him "Did the letter mean anything to you Lightning?" Lightning shrugged again answering "Not really.. I was angry. I don't know why I acted the way I did about it? Realistically I didn't care as much as it seemed like. And truthfully I didn't care what it said. I just was angry and.. Wanted her to.." he stopped and glanced at Sally. May nodded and finished "I see. You wanted to humiliate her." Lightning felt ashamed for that, but it was true. Sally only stared at the floor. That hurt!

May sighed then asked Sally "Did the letter mean anything to you?" Sally's eyes widened. She didn't completely hesitate but she did glance at Lightning a moment before answering that. "No... I mean it was sweet of Francesco. But I really wasn't going to open it. I set it down with the rest of the mail because I had to deal with the kids and just forgot about it. Honest!" May stared then continued "So, the accident." he turned to Lightning asking "Do you remember what was going on with you two in the weeks before?" Lightning shook his head explaining "Not really.. The crash kind of left a lot of blank spots around that time. I can't.. I can't remember everything." May nodded, "That's common, no worries. Sally, do you?" Sally nodded answering "I'll never forget it. He told me he was done trying. We stopped having sex.. My fault.. I told Lightning that.. I wouldn't have sex still unless we were getting or trying to get pregnant. We fought a lot and we began trying everything to.. Stay happy without sex." Lightning frowned. He really did regret what he did and May started talking about something but Lightning was thinking and in his own world to much to hear it.

"Can I just say something?" Lightning interrupted. May and Sally stared at him. May motioned with his hand for Lightning to go ahead. Lightning sighed and turned to Sally saying "I am so sorry I did that. What I did when you really, really wanted a baby. I took away from you something I didn't know would actually bring us so much joy! Colton. Colton, Landon, and Ece are the greatest joys of my life! If I thought for a second back then that my life could be that much more amazing just by us having a family at the time? I wouldn't of betrayed you like I did. For that, I'm sorry. I couldn't ask for a better wife or children. I could have been happier. I would have been happier and I just didn't know that. Because I thought our lives were perfect. Just me and you. I.. I didn't want to share you with some baby? I acted like a baby.." he trailed off. Sally snickered with a smile replying "Okay. Thank you." It was really sweet of him. May smiled and nodded saying "That's so good to hear. On your own, might I add."

It was good. May wrote in his notes again. And Lightning spoke up asking "Do we really _need_ to continue therapy?" May raised a brow and was a little concerned at that. Lightning awkwardly kind of continued "It's just.. You said we're good right? I mean we definitely made great progress. I don't even care about the whole Francesco fiasco. I can't change it. Can't.. change the past like she said.." Sally was confused. Why would Lightning suddenly just want to quit? Then it hit her. "This is about Florida!?" she snapped loudly! May asked "What's Florida?" Sally answered quick, "He has a job offer with the racing school or academy and we would all have to move to Florida for a couple of months!" May nodded adding "And quit therapy. I see. And you? Want the job Lightning?" Lightning glanced at Sally before answering "I do but I am totally willing NOT to take it. It's.. Just a job that is more... Up my alley." he explained. May agreed with that.

Sally shook her head then asked their therapist "What do you think? What would happen if we did quit?" May sighed and stared at the couple a moment before answering his honest opinion. "Well. Do you two _need_ therapy. Hmm.. I think it helps. You two weren't even able to sit next to each other without spatting. But now you've.. Made it as far as to make out? But you two made enough progress I would say if and only if you two could work on how you fight? And forgiveness, than I think you two could quit." Lightning was happy to hear that. "But she wouldn't forgive you." Dr May said firmly to Lightning. Lightning raised a brow "What?" "Sally isn't ready. And until she feels ready than no. You two shouldn't quit yet." Lightning sighed and nodded.

"I know how we can move up the next issue. If you two can make it past it than only one more obstacle remains. So, easy weekly assignment. Continue the thirty minutes of no talking once a day with each other and Lightning, turn down the job. You need to do what you just said for now. Not take it. Be here with your wife and kids. Maybe in a few months you can or who knows? something better!? Sally, get the separation revoked. You can send in our therapy agreement as proof of reconciliation. And finally... This is something that I don't want you two to do today! But... go home, talk about it and mid or end of the week. Lightning.." He stared. Lightning only stared back awaiting this assignment. "Invite Ben over for dinner."

Lightning just stared asking "Why would I do that?.." In a low deep tone. May sighed answering "Well it's funny. But it's apparent to me that you hate Ben a great deal. and even though Francesco wanted to marry your wife, you hold Ben responsible. Part of you probably is blaming him for everything. That _he_ started all of this?" May asked in a way. "You feel it's his fault you slept with Cruz? His fault Francesco even came around? His fault for the sexual tension in your life?.. You hate him." Lightning didn't answer at first. Just stared. So May shut his book and said "I'll see you two next week then." Sally spoke up saying "I.. I don't think inviting Ben over is a good idea.." Her tone changed enough that May had to ask "Do you still have feelings for Ben?" Sally's eyed widened "No! Ofcorse not!?" but her eyes teared up. Lightning noticed the change in her too and snarled "Seriously!? You do love Ben!?.. I thought that we all ended things in good terms!?" "We did!" Sally yelped! May spoke up "That's good. But you, Lightning, are still holding things against Ben that truly aren't his fault. Sally why?... Why do you find it upsetting to invite Ben over for dinner?" Lightning stared at her eagerly awaiting her answer as Well.

Sally sniffled and wiped her eyes. It took all she had to stutter loudly answering "Because when I look at Ben all I see are two dead babies!" The room fell silent. Lightning suddenly felt his heart crack just a hair. He couldn't truly imagine the pain Sally went through with those. May sighed and thought to himself a moment then said "Alright.. Forget the dinner for now. Lightning, quit the job, Sally revoke the seperation. Spend time together each day and... And I'll see you two next week.."

May let the couple out but stopped Lightning whispering "Your job as her husband is to help her heal. That woman needs healing. I wanted to give you another assignment. Just not of her knowing." Lightning raised a brow and asked "I thought you said there were no secrets between us?" May glared a bit explaining "You need to be her husband and care taker this week. Do everything you can for her. Aim to please her. Spoil her. Not with a bunch of material junk, but you. Dedicate time to her, get her one nice gift, make her favorite dinner, go out one night. She needs to be shown that you accept her, just be there and love her this week. You need to do everything in your power to make her know that you are willing to do what you say and be in this marriage. So step it up. I promise it will be rewarding in the long run mmkay?" Lightning nodded. May patted Lightning's back and again said "Good, I'll see you next week."...

Lightning and Sally got back late as usual on their therapy days. Lightning shut the door behind them and they were greeted by the young sitter. She walked up saying "Hey Mr and Mrs McQueen. Kids are all sleeping. I thought I'd let you know that I'm actually starting college soon. So.. Next week is my last week for you guys." Sally smiled as Lightning stood next to her saying "Wow. College. Must be excited?" The girl shrugged and nodded. Lightning paid her and added "Good luck to you." The girl thanked them and left.

It was so quiet in the house with the kids asleep. Lightning stared at Sally who just stood there like she didn't know what to do. "Sally.. I.." He began softly. Sally was frowning.. She was quiet the entire way home. Sally turned toward him saying "I'm gonna.. Take a warm bath and.. Try to relax with my headphones in. You got the kids if they wake up?" Lightning nodded. Sally sighed then walked up to the master bedroom bath. Lightning sighed and felt bad. Talking about Ben and her bringing up the babies hurt her. But Lightning thought of what he could do tonight for her. For their quiet 30 minutes together. He had to make her feel comfortable and help her relax..

Lightning checked on the kids before he went and lay in bed. Just in a loose t shirt, and sleep pants. It was actually kind of chilly in the house tonight. He sat there reading an email from Tex on his phone. Then Sally stepped out from the bathroom wearing a yellow creamish colored towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was short enough still that it wasn't wet. A tad frizzy and fluffy from leaning on the tub and steam getting to her hair. She had finished rubbing her rose lotion on her hands and arms and then sat down next to her husband. Lightning put his phone down and asked "Enjoy your bath?" Sally nodded with a smile as they looked at each other.

Lightnibg snickered with a smile and asked "Wanna spend our usual time together?" Sally stared deep into his gaze and nodded. Then Lightning leaned in for a kiss and Sally's lips rose to meet his. She wrapped her hands behind Lightning's neck and thrust her tongue into his mouth. They continued to kiss, getting more passionate by the minute.

Lightning slowly began to tug at the towel and so Sally stepped back for a moment and unwrappef it off for him, dropping it to the floor. Lightning softly and cautiously asked "You wanna.. continue?.." Sally stepped back toward him, sitting next to him correcting "I want you to fuck me." Lightning was not expecting that. They embraced again and kissed deeply while Lightning still a liitle cautiously, began fondling her breasts. He could not believe that she just said that. Sally suddenly grabbed his hands with hers and guided him to massage her breasts more firmly, making him hard as they kissed and he felt the little goosebumps over her heated skin.

Their kiss continued to rise in passion and heated intense desire. Sally pulled away though. Which worried Lightning some that maybe he pushed his luck here. "Stand up." she ordered kindly. Lightning raised a brow and asked "Why?" Sally glared a bit so Lightning decided to pull away completely, away from her touch and her body, off the bed and stood there as she said. Sally then, fully nude, sat up on her knees and reached for his shirt, pulling it off with his help. Next her hands grabbed the waistband of his lounge pants.

Within seconds, his pants dropped to the floor and Sally pulled his underwear down to his knees then started kissing him again. Lightning freed himself from his pants and underwear and thought about how silly it looked for him to be standing there in just his socks. But, he managed to peel them off with his feet as Sally pulled him back onto the bed. Sitting down, Sally straddled over Lightning's legs and pushing his hard member against his own stomach she pushed her breasts into his chest and was kissing him even harder than before! Oh how he wished he was inside her right now.

The fact that she was taking control of this situation pretty quickly told Lightning that their sex might have been planned at some point between walking in the doors of their home and her warm bath. Which was absolutely fine! It let him know that he wasn't pushing her at all and plus she was so sexy this way.

Sally parted their lips and lifted herself just enough so that she inserted Lightning's hard member inside her. Lightning had wondered if she was still as tight as she was before in the last few weeks and now knew the answer was yes!.. Sally went back to locking her and Lightning's lips together for a moment before starting to push her hips up. Up and down, up, down, forward and back. Lightning tried to hold back, but it was so pointless and he quickly exploded inside of her. He just couldn't help it! He hadn't relieved himself or anything, or gotten much further than the half an hour make out session for the last couple weeks. He had been waiting for this moment eagerly!

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to so fast just.. that was just so good I couldn't hold back." he admitted with a bit of an embarrassed chuckle.

Sally giggled smiling with his stiff softening inside her and replied "I'll take that as a compliment." Lightning gazed into her eyes as his hands rubbed her back. "I really love you Sally." he reminded. Sally nodded "I love you too. Now, I'm gonna go shower already again.. I'm gonna have this dripping out of me which means I'm gonna have to get most of this out.." She lifted herself up and off but Lightning stopped her and asked "Want some help?c Sally stared without saying a word.. Lightning's hand rubbed her thigh and between her legs where his hand found her sweet cum filled hole and began rubbing it. His cum was indeed pouring out of her. His fingers becoming covered in his sticky seminal fluids.

Sally began to moan of pleasure. Lightning pushed two of his fingers inside her and curled them. Sally arched back and heavily breathed as Lightning helped the fluid to pour out more. "I'll bet I can make you cum like this.." Lightning muttered with a smile. Sally stared into his eyes. Her face was flushed. Lightning continued thrusting his fingers in and out, digging the cum out of her! He betted he could make her cum and that's exactly what he did!

Sally's body trembled as she began screaming unwillingly! Loud enough Lightning covered her mouth with his free hand tightly to muffle the sound because he didn't want the kids to wake. He waited for her pleasure to calm.. Cum was running down his hand at this point. Then he pulled it out. Covered in everything. "I'm gonna start making you cum every night.." he said. Sally was panting, she nodded then collapsed onto the bed. Her body was done. Her body was tired to the point forget the shower! She would have to rest to even stand now.. Her legs still shook. Lightning covered her then kissed her lips sweetly then went to clean himself up and re dress before heading back into bed. And by the time he was done and returned, Sally was passed out asleep..


	69. rekindling

**sorry. been out a while in the hospital! I'm back! Hope this chapter makes up for it!!!**

"Lightnin! Good to see you, it's been a few days. I was hopin yohileu'd stop by soon." Tex said with an enthusiastic smile. Lightning walked in his office and greeted "Yeah, it's good to see you Tex." "Any thought about the move to Florida? Talk to Sally?" Tex asked. Lightning sighed and sat down before answering "I have actually and first I wanna thank you for the job opportunity and.. Everything you've done, really. But I'm gonna have to say no.." Tex rasied a brow and asked "No?" Lightning only nodded and explained "No. There's just so much, too much going on at home right now and... It's an awesome job that really is great just... Bad timing." Tex sighed with a frown to reply "So it's Sally?" he assumed. Lightning shook his head admitting "Yes but, it's me to. I know I can't. I got a lot of things here to work on.. We're getting Wheel Well back up to and.. I just can't. I'm sorry Tex." Tex rubbed his eyes feeling as he felt a head ache coming on.

"Lightnin.. I need you on this.. I can't send Cal, Strip is done, Cruz is gone. You are the only racer I have left." Lightning did feel bad he had to stand by Sally and do what was best for her. "I'm sorry Tex.. I know. But I can't abandon my family again. Sally wouldn't forgive me and I have to save my marriage." Tex nodded and replied "I understand. I do... You know, I've done a lot for you Lightnin. And might I remind you I bought Rusteze. I bought you out of contract from that stearling fella. I started the school. I can not let you teach the students here because your relationship with Cruz made most of the students uncomfortable. I.. I really don't have the work for you anyplace else?.. So.. If there's nothing I can do to convince you into it, you can go." Lightning frowned a little, but nodded and stood up. Tex let out his hand and shook Lightning's hand ending the meeting with "I'm sorry I don't have much else for you right now. But if somethin opens up, I'll call you first." "Thanks Tex. See you around."...

Lightning returned home to find Sally there early and a bit in a bad mood. She was definitely upset and having a bad day. It smelled in the house, she looked a mess, the twins crying and Colton. Actually Colton seemed content. The dishes scattered over the cabinet and food over the table like play doh. Lightning sighed, and just as he began to let the chaos in and drama begin.. He stopped and thought about this. Really. He needed to focus on Sally. And the kids too. He did not need to walk in and greet her with disappointment and become aggravated at the children. He needed to be her care taker.

"Hey Sally." He called out, watching her scrub up the table. She barely noticed him. Just one of those days. "You seem a little frustrated.." he said cautiously as he tried to be positive here. Sally stopped and stared a moment before replying "I am.. I'm sorry." she frowned. Lightning smiled and grabbed her hand , "Go on and watch tv or sleep or somethin. I got this." Sally raised a brow and stared at the two crying twins. "Their just.. They just want some milk.. Why don't we tackle this one together, I'll feed one of them." She said this and didn't give Lightning much of a choice as she quickly grabbed Landon and left the room. Lightning sighed. She must be having an off day.

"Alright Ece. That leaves me and you." Lightning said a he picked up his daughter. Now, Lightning managed to take care of Ece, clean up the kitchen and pick up spots here and there through out the home. Eventually he took Landon to and placed the twins to bed so Sally could relax and do as she pleased. Which seemed to just be a warm bath and to go to bed early. Lightning was sitting on the couch with Colton in his arms. Lightning gazed at his son. Truly he wished he didn't act like he did about having kids. His children, though stressful beyond any job pressure he had ever had! Were the greatest people in his life. Next to Sally. Wow what a woman. He couldn't believe she would still even want him after everything he did to her.

And Dr May was right! As Lightning thought about it, Ben came to his mind over and over. Lightning did blame Ben for everything. But Ben even respected the part where _Lightning_ was going to be raising _his_ child just as Lightning accepted to raise Ben's child with Sally. Ben was really a straight up guy. He made a mistake... Just like he had with Cruz..

Colton was passed out asleep in his fathers arms. Lightning sighed with a proud smile and kissed his son's head before getting up. Very. Very. Slowly. And placing Colton into bed. Lightning went and lay down next to his wife. She was awake. "You okay?" He asked. "I figured you'd be asleep?" Sally nodded answering softly "I think we need a new mattress. This one hurts my back." Lightning sighed."Alright. We can order one tomorrow than."

It was quiet for a minute or so before Sally yawned before rolling onto her side, facing Lightning and asking "So? How did Tex take it?" Lightning shrugged "He wasn't exactly happy. Doesn't have any other work for me." Sally raised a brow asking then "Seriously? It's a huge school. Doesn't Cal maybe? i don't know? Have too many students?" Lightning shook his head explaining, "Doesn't quite work that way. Like I've said, Cal has a bond with _those_ students. It would be like?.. Someone trying to replace Doc when I waa young." Sally frowned. She definitely understood that one. She rubbed Lightning's chest replying "I'm sorry Stickers.. I really am... Just. Florida isn't"-"I know." Lightning interrupted, "I know. And that's okay. I would rather be with you wherever you are happiest." Sally smiled hearing that. It sounded so sweet of him.

They cuddled up together, Sally laying over Lightning's shoulder and chest. "So how was your day?" Lightning asked. Sally sighed answering "Well.. It was good really. I just kinda lost it.. Stressed out over little things over and over.. Which caused me to just explode at some point." Lightning snickered and nodded. He knew what she meant.

"Maybe Wheel well is a lost cause.. I have construction and demolition going out tomorrow.. I need to be there but.. I don't know if I can watch them tear it down again.."

Lightning frowned hearing that. But deep down, he knew how much that place meant to her. "Why don't I go?" he offered. Sally looked up at him confused. "You? Want to sit and watch people tear down Wheel well..Or.. What's left?" Lightning shrugged explaining "I can. Just so you don't have to watch it. I can tell you all about it when I come back. Just like May said with therapy, It's gonna get messier before it gets better." Sally nodded and agreed. It was true after all. At least applying that to Wheel well's situation. "Okay. Thank you." She replied after a moment before returning to their quiet embrace. Not much was said for some time. Sally looked up at Lightning and his peaceful face. Her hand slid on his knee as she asked suspiciously "Hey, you wanna?.. Spend our little usual.. Time together?" Lightning smiled but sighed.

"I would but... Not tonight.. Not that I'm not into you. Because it makes me more than happy to have you asking me and wanting me. Choosing me! But I am exhausted.." "Yeah.. Okay." Sally said with slight disappointment in her voice. Lightning snickered and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Just tonight, Tomorrow you can have me." He assured. Sally giggled some but nodded back "Oh i plan on it Mister." She then rolled over getting more comfortable to sleep. Lightning smiled happily. SHE was WANTING HIM. It was nice to feel a little more desirable than he had for the past couple weeks. Just once so far but oh the thought of finally having things made right between him and Sally excited him! In a good way. Part of him wished to forward to that moment. The moment Sally would heal just enough that things were back to perfect. The moment he himself, would move on with the whole Ben thing May brought up.

Ben. Lightning thought about what May wanted him to do before Sally admitted the thing she did. He wanted Lightning to meet with Ben. To see him and talk to him. To have dinner with him. Sally was probably right. It was a bad idea. No need to push that. But than again, May was right. Lightning was just holding onto the anger and pain and all ot did was bam! Ben. Any time and every time he regretted sleeping with Cruz, BAM! Ben came to mind. When Lightning saw Francesco with Sally, BEN. When he would see Sally angry and reminding him of all the things they did wrong, when Sally would get this sad look in her eyes, when he thought of the past. Ben.

BEN.BEN. BEN!...

Lightning finished a hot morning shower. The steam leaking of the cracks on the door. He wiped the mirror and opened the door enough the steam faded and the mirror was more clear. Sally had just came up with a basket of laundry to put away. She set it on the bed and began placing some into a dresser, neatly folded. "Oh my, What the heck!?" Lightning whined loudly, grabbing Sally's attention. "Seriously?.." He grumbled once more. Sally peeked in, opening the door and asked "Everything okay Stickers?" Lightning looked a little mortified as he turned and looked at his wife to explain "Uh no? There ias actually grey that's noticeable now. My hair is turning grey!" Sally couldn't help but laugh agreeing "Well yeah? It has been for a while Light." "What!? Come on, its never been this bad? Now I'm gonna look"-"Your age?" Sally asked with a snicker. She was trying not to actually laugh to much. Seeing that Lightning was just now noticing it.

Lightning glared "That's not funny. THIS isn't funny!" he snapped and pointed to his hair. His dim more sandy brown hair with greyish roots. Sally rolled her eyes and tried making her husband feel better, "Oh come on now." She wrapped her hands around his waistline. "I think it makes you look sexy." "Liar." "I am not lying mister. Definitely sexy. Makes you seem just the right amount of older and wiser. Like a man who knows how to treat a woman. A man with just the right amount of experience.." Her hand drifted down his hips, his pelvis but Lightning stopped her and chuckled out "Okay Sally. Not right now. I gotta head over to Wheel Well. For you, remember?" Sally sighed and pulled away and leaned on the frame of the door replying "Alright but come home afterwards." "I will." he assured. Sally watched him fix his hair and begin to brush his teeth. He looked over asking "What?" Sally shrugged "Nothing. Love you." Then scurried off. Lightning snickered. Things were getting better as he began putting her first. Putting his focus on her.

Lightning came down for breakfast before heading out. This morning was strangely going well and peacefully nice. Colton had eaten and was playing on the height chair, the twins each in their seats eating and playing with their food at the same time. Sally had actually cooked a full breakfast. Lightning kissed his wife's cheek complimenting "Wow. Are you amazing or what." Sally rolled her eyes and gave him a plate. "Here. Eat your breakfast before you head out... old man." she ordered and joked. Lightning chuckled "Yes mam."...

Lightning watched the demolition and construction crew begin tearing down small parts of Wheel well. A few people at a table were looking at some plans for the remodel. Lightning walked over and asked the crew workers boss "Those the plans Sally drew up?" The man stared at Lightning answering "Depends. Who are you again?" Lightning glared a bit and snapped "Her husband." The man snickered but scooted the plans toward Lightning. Lightning glanced over them and realized though it _was_ designed like wheel well, it wasn't the same. "Hey?.. This can't be right? I'm pretty sure you have the wrong plans." The man shook his head answering "Nope. That's the plans Mrs McQueen sent in." It wasn't what Lightning expected. A few newer styled beams and arches and lights. But mostly the fact it wasn't a large motel? But a house. Sally was building a house!? "No, she would have told me. You gotta stop all this before you build this? I got to call her and be sure about this." The man rolled his eyes.

Lightning was just sure this was a mistake. So he stepped aside and began trying to call Sally.

Voicemail. "That's odd?.." Lightning mumbled and tried again. It rang and rang and went to voicemail again? "That's?.. Really odd.." He mumbled again. It was starting to really worry him. He tried again. Still no answer. Sally should have answered.. Right? Lightning thought for a moment. Did she have somewhere to be? Someplace she wouldn't be able to pick up the phone after multiple calls? She wasn't sleeping with someone else. There was just no way. Not after everything they were doing to fix their marriage and relationship. Lightning tried the motel next. Only the hired worker answered though greeting,

 _Hello, you've reached the Cozy Cone Motel in Radiator Springs of route 66. We are currently booked. But if you would like to sched-_

"Yeah, Kellie, it's Lightning."

 _Oh. Mr McQueen.. Can I help you?_

"Is Sally there? Has she stopped by today at all?"

 _No sir. Haven't heard from her sense a few days ago._

"Alright.. Thanks anyway."

Lightning hung up more concerned now than before. He was just over thinking this. Completely over thinking.

"MCQUEEN!" Mater yelled loudly as he ran up behind Lightning all panicked! Lightning stared a little surprised to see his older friend. "Mater? What are you doing here?" Mater took several long and deep breaths. His hands on his knees as he bent over gasping, "One... one moment..." he gasped some more before catching his breath. He stood up straighter and took a calm, deep breath before answering Lightning's question loudly "It's Sally! She sent me to come get you! She said it's urgent and too come quick!" Lightning's eyes widened "What!? Is she okay?! The kids!?" Mater shook his head answering "No idea what it is!? All I knows is that she called me all crazy like and said you gotta get home now! And that she couldn't leave the house! You gotta hurry!" "I knew something was off.. Thanks Mater, I owe you one!" Lightning replied and ran to his car, jumping in and speeding down back to the house as fast as he could!...

Lightning stopped the car and rushed to the door! When he opened it, it was locked! "Why the- Really!?" he snapped and ran back to the car to grab the keys then back to the door. Frantically unlocking the door and busting in shouting "Sally!? I'm here!"

"Hey baby," Sally appeared with a sly smile, eyes full of lust and fully dressed up in a tight, curve-hugging black dress, heels, and seductive red lipstick. Everything about her screams _I'm here to fuck_. Before Lightning even had a chance to reply, Sally grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and yanked him into the hallway. She slammed his back against the wall, knocking the wind out of hid lungs, and started kissing him. Hard.

Lips crush against lips. Her tongue explores his sweet, sweet mouth. A moan escapes Sally's throat as she continued to press her so soft lips against his. Her body humming with desire, the rest of the world disappeard, and all she could feel is the lust she had for _him_.Him and his body.

Sally loved the way he tasted against her red lips, the way Lightning hungrily pressed his mouth to hers, the way his hands slid from her shoulders, down her back, until they massaged her sweet, round ass.

Sally moaned with all that desire, extremely turned on as she kissed harder and harder. Her full, soft breasts pressed up against Lightning's chest as she kissed him, letting out hungry, impatient moans vibrating against his body.

Eventually, Sally came up for air and smiled at her love, breathless, "Fuck me." she whispers from those sexy red lips.

Lightning let out a moan, his member already getting hard from the rough and surprising makeout session. Grabbing his hand, Sally pulled him, swinging the door shut with one high-heeled foot. Giggling, Sally ran into the bedroom with him right behind.

Lightning starts to take off his t-shirt but Sally grabs his wrists and stop him. "Let me." She says quietly, gazing into his lust-filled eyes. Sally slides her hands down from his wrists, down his shoulders, until she has two palms flat against his chest. Smirking, Sally pushed him down roughly onto the bed, and slowly, Sally ran her hands up his stomach, up his chest, and gently lift Lightning's shirt off of his head. As she is undressing him, Lightning got a nice view of her cleavage, her breasts practically spilling out of this little black dress.

Without stopping a second, Sally left a trail of soft butterfly kisses along his neck, his jaw, and back down his throat, down to his stomach, until she reached his hips. The smell of her rosy sweet perfume and the tickle of her hair filled his senses, making his member spring to life even more. Unbuckling your pants and sliding them off, Sally reached into his boxers and gently pulled out his throbbing member. She yanked all his clothes off and toss them to the side. Lightning was fully naked in front of Sally and she smiled, enjoying the slow, sensual teasing she was giving him for the past 20 minutes.

Sally slowly slid her fingers up and down his member, her eyes gazing straight into his. Sally avoided rubbing the head for just a moment, while she brought her other hand down to caress his heavy balls.

Carefully, agonizingly slow, Sally brought her face down towards his member, until Lightning could feel her hot breath on him. Finally, Sally let the tip of her wet tongue run across the head. Moving quickly, she slid her tongue all the way down his rigid member, her hands still pumping up and down the shaft. Lightning's sweet, sexy moans fill her ears and she decided to give him what he really wanted.

Sally took him deep down her throat, shoving it all the way down in one smooth motion. And started to pump, in and out, over and over. Her tongue slid around his shaft as she kept pumping his member deeper and deeper into her throat. Sally moaned at how full his stiff made her feel, how huge he was in her tight throat.

Lightning couldn't take it anymore and roughly pulled himself out of her mouth and threw Sally down on the bed. She yelped with surprise, but that quickly turned into a loud, breathless moan as Lightning quickly lifted her dress off and pulled down her lacy black panties, revealing her wet area. Hungrily, Lightning started licking her hot area, running his tongue across her clit until her moans turned into screams of desire. Lightning slid a hand up her stomach and massaged her soft breasts, and Sally pulled off her lacy black bra, giving full access to those beautiful tits.

Pausing from eating out her sweet hole, Lightning brings his warm, wet tongue to her nipples as he roughly massaged and squeezed her breasts. Sally moaned even louder, Her back arching up as she thrusted her tits into his mouth. Filled with lust, Sally grabbed Lightning's face and pulled it to hers, kissing him and running her tongue across his, wanting to taste herself on his mouth.

Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Sally looked into his eyes and whispered impatiently, "I can't wait anymore baby, put your member inside me!"

And Lightning doesn't need any more encouragement and quickly positions his fully erect member against her hot, wet area. Lightning rubbed the head of his member against his wife's hole, covering it with her juices and slowly, very very slowly, Lightning inched his way into her. Stretching Sally little by little, Lightning could feel every wet, hot, muscular ridge, every part of her insides wrapping around his rod, all throbbing and pulsing and slick with juices. Sally moaned loudly, squeezing him tighter as he pushed further and further in, until he was buried to the hilt.

That's when they really became wild.

Lightning fucked Sally as hard as he could. Her tits bouncing, ass jiggling, his balls slapping against her ass as she continued to scream with pleasure. She couldn't stop moaning at how good it felt to have his rod fucking her deeply. The bed shook with how hard Lightning was thrusting into her, pumping in and out, her wet juices dripping onto the sheets. Sally wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his throbbing member even deeper into her as Lightning continued to fuck hard.

Suddenly, Sally turned around, letting Lightning fuck doggy style, her hands and knees on the bed, ass cheeks in the air. Moaning and panting, she shouts, "oh fuck you feel so good inside me, oh fuck me! oh Gosh!"

As he has full view of his wife's round ass cheeks, he gives them a good massage, loving how soft and full they feel in his hands. Lightning gives them a few good slaps, causing Sally to yelp and cry out in pleasure and pain. Her insides clench to his manly parts as he thrust into her from behind, until he starts to feel her pulsing and tightening even more. Pretty soon, Lightning hears her cry "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

At his limit too, overwhelmed with this session of wild fucking. Lightning thrust into her hard and fast, once, twice, three times. Sally cums with a loud moan, insides throbbing and squeezing Lightning hard, pulling him deeper in. Juices overflow, as she continued to press her ass against his crotch and pelvis, pushing his member as deep inside as she and he could. Then, Lightning cums inside her, shooting spurt after spurt of cum into her eager hole.

Pulling out, Lightning wraps Sally inside his arms, kissing the top of her head. "So... why'd you decide to _pretend_ to be in trouble, have me run in all panicked, just to start fucking my brains out?" he couldn't help but chuckle.

Sally snuggled up into his neck, her heart still beating rapidly against his chest. She sighed, still riding out the last few waves of her orgasm. "Mmm, no reason. Just wanted some wild sex.." She smiled. Lightning kissed her cheek replying "Could of just asked. Would of been a whole lot easier." Sally snickered replying "Sure but when have you known me to ever be easy?" Lightning snickered with a chuckle agreeing "Never. You wouldn't be my Sally if you took the easy way."


	70. unexpected guest

Lightning redressed and sat on the bed. Sally was laying down and wrapped up in the sheets. Lightning smiled amd and complimented "That was great and all Sally." Sally snickered and replied "It was. It really was." Lightning sighed and stood up asking "Hey Sal.. Uh.. I saw that the plans for the um.. This is funny but.. Wheel well being a house?" Sally shrugged. Lightning raised a brow asking "Why would you build it into a house instead of a motel again?" Sally sighed answering "Well.. We have the cone and.. I might try running for mayor again.. Oh and I might take on my old attorney thing again too. You know? Take on a few clients again. Get back to my old self." Lightning was a little confused here. "So you wanna move?" Sally sighed thinking a moment.

"I think.. So... Yeah. Yeah, I do." "Why? We have a home. I like this house, I love this house!" Lightning assured. Sally glared replying "Well I want to move and.. I want a new bed. I've slept with Francesco in this bed." Lightning sighed muttering "Just a bed.." Sally glared adding "You slept with Cruz.. in this bed." Lightning sighed agreeing "Okay.. We will get a new bed. Just... A new bed is one thing, but a house?.. I don't wanna move?" Sally frowned. It was hard. Lightning really didn't want to deal with this. Sally wanting to move and go back to work at the law firm and the cone and mayor? She.. Was trying to distract herself , he realized. It's what she did. Work. Work, work, work. And avoid the bad.

"If.. You really... Want to move than we will.. Wheel well did have an.. Amazing view." he smiled positively. Hearing that made Sally smile too, "Thank you Lightning. Thank you. This is gonna be good for us. I read about moving on after an affair in this blog and a new home will be a fresh start. Now I know! I know how that sounds and I know it's not Florida. But its home." She smiled. Lightning nodded and took her hand replying "Home is wherever you are babe. I love you." "I love you too." Sally stood up, wrapping the sheet around her body. "I think we should make a hoke gym in the nee house too. I'd like to get into better shape." she added. Lightning chuckled a bit assuring "You are in amazing shape Sally. You look pretty dam sexy." Sally rolled her eyes and scurried to the bathroom.

Lightning sighed. Now, honestly, he was a bit upset. Maybe even mad. The fact Sally wanted a fresh start but wouldn't move for a few months in Florida. The door bell went off, followed by a knock. Sally peeked out from the bathroom asking "Who is it?" Lightning shrugged and peeked outside and didn't recognize the nicer car out front. "Well guess I'll go find out." So while Lightning went down to answer the door, Sally took a shower, brushed her hair, re dressed herself and texted Flo about coming to pick up the kids. Then she went down and as she came down the stairs, she vaguely heard Lightning laughing and talking to someone. Sally made her way about half way down the stairs when Lightning walked over. "Who is it?" she asked. Lightning sighed answering "My mom. She said you had uh.. talked to her about our therapy?" Sally's eyes widened a little explaining "Well.. Yes.. But.. I never asked her to come over?" Lightning sighed and rubbed his head.

"I can not deal with this right now... Between everything else and now my Mom wants to stay with us..." Lightning whined. Sally crosses her arms, raised a brow and asked "What's wrong with it? Maybe she can watch the kids for us sometimes? She loves cleaning. You know she'll start cleaning the house for us, for me?" Lightning sighed "Sure, but remember when she stayed with us a little while you were pregnant with Colton? Or I don't know any of the times"-"Monty do you not want me here?" Lightning's mom asked as she suddenly appeared. Lightning turned facing her, his eyes a little widened. "Mom it's.. Not that.. You know I love seeing you." Lightning's mother wrapped her arms around her son. Lightning hugged his mom for a moment but pulled away and asked "How is everyone?" Minty smiled but frowned answering "Everyone's getting old and retiring. Even Kristine is upset about going into her thirties soon." Lightning snickered hearing that. "And Barbara you know she relapsed and passed away.. Hard on everyone last few years." Lightning sighed reminded of that. Sally pulled Lightning aside whispering "You can't make your mom leave Light? Just a while and it'll be fine." Minty spoke up saying "You two don't have to whisper. Monty I am only hear because I think you two need me." Lightning shook his head and tried explaining lightly, "Mom, I don't need you okay? And please, don't take that so badly. I'm just.. Sally and I are in the middle of"-"Therapy. I know. Sally talked to me about it. We talked to me about a lot of things." Lightning raised a brow and glanced at Sally. She looked away, fixing her hair. Lightning glared at her a bit curious what that meant.

"Besides I love seeing my grand babies! You have made me so proud Monty. I miss seeing the family. You know you're one of the few that keep in touch. I think I owe some of that to Sally here." Minty added. Lightning nodded and shrugged replying "Alright.. Alright... I'm.. Glad you're here mom." Minty glared a bit at her son but nodded "Mmhmm.. So where are my precious grand children?" Sally and Lightning glanced at each other a moment. Sally answered "Well um.. Actually they are with Flo right now." Minty raised a brow asking "Well why would you two? Oh." Minty awkwardly stared at her son and daughter in law. "Oh I see. Well.. Why don't I go grab myself a drink or uh.. I'll just.. Take your car and get the kiddos." Sally giggled a bit replying "You are fine. That would be great of you. Thanks." Minty shrugged "Anytime. I'll see you both shortly." Lightning began to tell his mom where the keys were but she interrupted "I know where you toss your keys Monty." And left.

Sally sighed and immediately spoke up to Lightning once his mother was gone. "Sorry. I didn't mean to some how ask your mom to come over here." Lightning shrugged replying "Eehh.. Whatever. It's fine. Maybe it'll be.. Fun... Long as she doesn't start re arranging everything or anything." Sally smiled "I'll go ahead and start prepping a good dinner for us all than."...

While Minty went to get the kids, Sally prepared dinner, Lightning went to check on the cone motel. He sat there in the dark and the quiet. It was getting late. And Minty and Sally and the kids were probably getting ready to set the table. Sally would probably be calling him soon. Lightning sighed and sat there alone for some time. Thinking. Out of maybe curiousity, Lightning got on the computer and looked up her. Cruz. On her social site. Weren't many new photos. There were some pictures of her with her _fiancee_ Mateo. No way this marriage would last. Cruz and Mateo were just.. Not meant to be. Not in Lightning's eyes.

He shook his head at her picture. He knew it was wrong and even seeing her picture he just felt a little hate toward Cruz. He about shut off the computer for the night but stopped and looked up someone else. Ben. He looked him up. Not really sure why. Ben's photos were just him and some nurses and other doctors. A few photos of him maybe on a date with some red head? Ben was just so?.. Boring. Why him. Why Ben. Honestly, What did Sally see in this guy to even marry him? And then to sleep with Ben again? He was so... so.. Ben! The guy even talked boring doctor talk a lot! Knew nothing about cars and she probably would sleep with him again in a heart beat. No matter how much she says she wouldn't.

Lightning stared at Ben's photo and slowly.. A horrible idea came to his mind.. Maybe.. Maybe he should test Sally. Just to see if she was really going to be faithful and really wanted what she said so much. Out of a bit of jealousy, hatred, anger, pain and curiousity.. Lightning did something pretty stupid and not like him at all and something he just might regret...

Lightning got home and joined his family for dinner. Minty was feeding one of the twins and baby talking Colton. Lightning glared a bit scolding "Mom, don't talk to Colt like that? He's not a baby anymore?" Minty glared and ignored her son and continued to talk how she pleased to Colton. Sally spoke up asking "Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We could have helped you and got you on a plane?" Minty nodded answering "I did fly here sweetie. I just rented a car there." Lightning sighed asking "Are you doing okay though? I mean we're fine. I don't know what Sally said to make you feel like you needed to come?" Minty glanced at Sally before answering her son "Well I don't think you two are fine. Maybe okay. Not fine. Sally told me about this Dr May to. He seems alright. But I talked to Neil about him and he said you two should see Carla Henderson. Not May. That she is so much better!" Lightning became a little defensive maybe as he asked "Wait? You told Neil about mine and Sally's therapy?" Minty shrugged explaining "I'm concerned. I don't think you have a right to judge Monty. You haven't been making very good choices lately. Like Cruz? Really? I raised you better than that." Lightning immediately glared at Sally. Sally shrugged but Minty continued "Now, I'm not saying Cruz wasn't a pretty girl... You know, you're father did have a spell like this." Lightning sighed made an excuse "Look.. I don't wanna talk about this in front of the kids." Minty raised a brow and asked "Than what did you plan to do? In the chance you two couldn't work this out?" Sally and Lightning glanced at each other. Lightning spoke up answering "We are fine Mom. Sally and I aren't splitting up again. I messed up, I know. But I am doing everything to fix it. No matter what." Sally smiled hearing Lightning say that. It made her feel a little safer with their relationship.

Minty nodded "Good. That's good. Well.. If it's alright. I'll take Colton up and rock him and put him to bed after I give him a bath?" Sally nodded replying "Oh yeah, go ahead Minty." Minty stood up, took Colton and left. Lightning sighed thinking. He looked a little upset. Sally took his hand and asked "You okay? You're not this upset about your mom staying with us are you?.." Lightning shook his head and put on a smile. "No. No, ofcorse not. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sally smiled and stood up and began cleaning up. Lightning stood up and stopped her saying "I got this. No worries. You take the twins and do your thing and I'll get all this cleaned up." He offered. Say smiled and kissed his cheek thanking him. Lightning replied "You're very welcome Sal." Sally took the twins and left. Lightning stared at the mess. He was a mess. This was a mess. But.. Therapy was working. And as he cleaned up and thought of what he did earlier at the motel. Inviting Ben over.. As Sally.. He needed to stop this before Sally found out.


	71. Trying to fix what was broken

Lightning woke up really early. Up before Sally, the twins, Colt, and his mother. Lightning got dressed quietly and kissed Sally's cheek before leaving. He needed some _me time._ Needed to head out to the school early. Before the students and take a few laps around the track.

He got there and took one of the schools cars out. Tex gave him access to this track a while back. Taking the laps helped. He needed to relax and get back to himself. The sun rose and it had been a few hours. Lightning knew he needed leave before a bunch of students showed up. Them and.. Tex.. As Lightning slowed down, he saw Tex watching from the balcony. Lightning parked the car and by the time he got to the gate entrance, Tex was there. Along with Cal. Lightning sighed and quickly apologized "I am so sorry I didn't ask or at least let you know first before I came out here I..." Tex raised his hand, stopping Lightning from continuing. Tex cleared his throat and spoke clearly "I hope you being here means you have reconsidered the offer?" He asked. Lightning frowned answering "No.. I still.." Lightning paused and sighed "I can't take the job Tex. I am sorry! I wanted to believe me!" Tex nodded and just turned and left. Cal sighed and spoke up softly "Feels wrong without you here Light. Really miss ya." Lightning smiled a little before leaving watching Cal leave. Lightning frowned and was feeling so lost.. He needed to just get back home anyway. So he took off too...

Lightning drove back home and thought about what he did again. He knew it was wrong.. He just wanted to see.. To know that.. If.. If given the opportunity.. If Sally would prefer Ben or anyone over him. He wanted to know.

Lightning walked up and into his home. "Sally." he called. No answer. But then Minty appeared with a basket of clothes all folded. "Oh Sally went out to the courthouse." She said. Lightning sighed and asked "Oh.. Did she?.. Okay. Um Are you doing our laundry?" He pointed to the basket. Minty shrugged answering "Yeah well. I got the kids fed and sleeping and then I couldn't just sit down and do nothing. So I washed some clothes and dried them and folded them. I went to put them away and then wow.. I had to re organize everything in your dresser!" "Mom!?" "Relax! I didn't look in the boxes in the one drawer okay?" Lightning turned a little red but sighed as his mom walked off.

"Please just set the basket on the bed mom!" Minty ignored him though as she went into the room. Lightning set his keys down and grabbed his phone out and texted Sally.

 _Lightning_

 _I'm home. My mom is gonna drive me insane. she already re organized my clothes. She's doing our laundry!_

 _Sally_

 _Relax. She always does a bit of cleaning when she visits_

 _Lightning_

 _when will you be home?_

Minty walked back down and asked "Who are you texting?" Lightning sighed answering "Sally. Please don't treat me like a kid?" Minty raised a brow and replied "Well if you want to be treated like an adult you should act like one. Sleeping with that younger woman.. You knew better than that." Lightning rubbed his eyes and really didn't want to have to hear his mom scold him about it as he whined back "Mom.. I know... I messed up okay.." Minty nodded and rubbed Lightning's shoulder assuring "It's okay. Sally is a strong woman. A good woman to forgive you and still love you like she does. Don't lose this one Monty." She then began to walk away but Lightning stopped her, "Mom can I ask you somethin?" Minty shrugged answering with a warm smile "Ofcourse baby." Lightning stepped closer and froze a moment.

Minty stared at her son then began fixing his hair. "You always were the pretty one.." She muttered. Lightning swatted her hand away and snapped "Stop! Look, you talked with Sally. Obviously about a lot of things going on.. Does she really believe you know?.. That.. We?.. Nevermind." Lightning began to leave but Minty stopped him and replied "Sally is hurt but she forgives you. You two will be fine as long as you both work on this marriage. She loves you baby." Lightning nodded and asked "She tell you about Francesco?" Minty snickered answering "A little. But don't worry. She loves you and that's all that matters." Minty then fixed Lightning's shirt. Lightning sighed and thanked his mom. Minty turned and muttered "Wouldn't stand a chance.." "What?" Lightning asked. Minty stared answering "Oh nothing baby. You know? You should start wearing suits more. You always looked good in a suit."...

Lightning sat with Colton. Watching his son play with little toy cars and blocks. Sally texted back and he glanced at it.

 _Sally_

 _Late. Your mom said she'd be there with the kids anyway. I'm gonna head to the motel before coming home. Check my email and stuff._

Lightning's eyes widened. "Crap.." He muttered. He rushed over to the lap top on the desk and opened it. Quickly signing into Sally's account that he messaged Ben on. He had to delete it and make sure Ben didn't reply. Hide what he did from Sally. He logged in and oh.. Ben messaged back!..First was the message Lightning sent as Sally...

 _Sally_

 _Ben, I really would like to talk. To see you again. Lightning and I are having so many problems and_ _it's silly but our therapist actually recommended we have you over for dinner. I wouldn't mind seeing you again. Maybe just you and I first.. So we could talk before Lightning joined us._

Honestly Lightning couldn't believe he sent that in the first place. He was being stupid. Then he read Ben's message back.

 _Ben_

 _Thanks for the invite. I'm glad you and Lightning are trying to work things out. I can't say I wouldn't mind having dinner alone with you. But it wouldn't feel right. I know Lightning is some what dramatic and insecure._

Lightning rolled his eyes. "I am not insecure."

 _I think us having dinner would set him off and give you two a fight not needed. Especially sense you two are in therapy. I hope you're doing well. I have actually met someone now. She's great. Not you, not us. But she's great. Just call me sometime if you are serious about dinner. I'm not to busy after 4 most days. I'd have to make a weekend trip to Radiator Springs. But I'm sure I could make it work. Just call some time. It's always good to hear from you._

Lightning leaned in the chair and stared at the message. Ben was so nice.. Too nice.. Lightning messed up even messaging the man. He sighed, rubbed his forehead as he thought for a moment. Then Lightning deleted the messages. Sally didn't need to know what he did here. It would just cause a huge fight that wasn't needed. Minty stepped in. Glanced at Colton then Lightning and scolded asking "This how you spend time with your family?" Lightning looked at his mom and shut the lap top asking "What?" Minty sighed and sat down with Colt playing before answering "I've raised you better. Or at least I tried. If you are always busy and putting work first. Its not that surprising that you and Sally pushed each other away." Lightning defended snapping "Hey she started this crap!"

Minty glared at her son and I'm snapped back "No! No one started anything! You and Sally both had a choice! If you can't forgive hers and let this go, you are making that choice to destroy everything you two are working hard to fix Monty. If you love her you are going to make the right choice here!" Lightning sighed and sat there. Watching Colton and Minty play some. "You're right.." Lightning muttered. Minty snickered adding "I'm always right Monty." But then she sighed and frowned. Lightning knew something was wrong and asked "Mom?.. What's wrong?.." Minty looked at Lightning with this disappointing and sad expression.

Minty shook her head answering "I just.. I don't know what I did wrong with you kids.. I wish your father were here.." Lightning snickered and assured his mother "Mom you didn't do anything wrong." Minty definitely didn't believe her son and vented admitting "I did.. I must have? We took in so many if you kids and most of you wound up messing up in life.. As your mother I shouldn't have lwt these things happen?.. Neil is divorced, Terry got sick!?.. Barbera and her stupid addiction killed her!?.. Robbie and that car accident... And you?.." She looked like she was about to cry!

Lightning sighed and explained "Mom come on.. You couldn't have done anything.. Neil and Tabatha didn't get along to begin with. I mean they were awful together.. Terry didn't get sick she had cancer.. And Barb.. I.. She made bad choices.. I did to okay.." Minty sniffled and nodded. Lightning walked over and pulled his mom and up and hugged her. Colton looked at them then wrapped around his grandmas leg and hugged tightly. "I love you Monty... You know I'm proud of you right?.. Even if you did make a few bad mistakes.." Lightning shrugged replying "Love you to Mom." She cupped her son's face and smiled adding "You're so lucky you're pretty." Lightning glared. Then Minty knelt down and picked up Colt saying "He looks like you." Lightning nodded. "Adorable. Just like the moment I saw you." Lightning snickered hearing that then sighed admitting "I think I need to go see someone... Make some things right."

Minty shrugged asking "Sally?" Lightning shook his head answering "No.. But it would be a two day trip. I'll talk it over with Sally tonight." Minty smiled while bouncing Colton and suggested "Sounds like a good idea Monty! Why don't you and Sally go take a mini vacay. Two days? Right? I can handle the kids and the house for two days. Can't I Colton?" Colton giggled as Minty tickled him. Lightning raised a brow asking "Take Sally? She wouldn't want to go. Besides she wants to get busy with work again.." Minty giggled explaining "As long as I've known you two, Sally is most busiest when she needs to keep her mind off certain things. So take her on a little get away. Just two days. She will be thrilled I'm sure." Lightning sighed and thought about it.

Guess he could? Then he could set her up at a spa or something while he talked and met with Ben! Yes! That could work! "Actually yeah. That does sound nice. You sure though Mom? The kids can be a little bit of a handful. Especially the twins." Minty raised a brow reminding her son "I raised you as a single mother for four years baby." Lightning nodded and sighed "Alright. I'll talk to Sally tonight some time. But... You sure? I mean? Aren't you a little?..." Minty stopped him with a glare and scolded "If you say old I will bend you over my knee. Just because your grown doesn't mean I can't discipline you." Lightning's eyes widened as he snickered a bit and apologized "Okay, sorry Mom. If you say you can than you can."...

Now Sally was home extremely late. Around 11. 15 pm. She stepped in their room quietly. Careful not to wake anyone. Lightning was in bed. She felt bad. He must of decided not to wait long. She went and showered and put on some pajamas. As she got into bed Lightning stirred and woke up and rolled over, facing her her said "You're kind of late?.." Sally sighed with a smile replying "I know. I'm sorry.. It was just.. It felt good. Working." Lightning frowned and didn't seem so happy for her. He was curious and asked "If you're really wanting to move and make Wheel Well our new home, and you are working at the courthouse and motel more again?.. What exactly am I suppose to do?" Sally shrugged answering "Well.. I was kind of hoping you could stay home with the kids?" Lightning's eyes widened as he sat up asking "Wait what? You want me to be a stay at home parent?" Sally shrugged "Well.. Until Tex can give you a job?"

Lightning's brows lowered as he reminded "Tex _did_ give me a job! You made me say no." "Because it's moving across the states! Not just a new house?" Lightning had to take a deep breath and move on with this. It was pointless to fight about it. "You're right.. I'm sorry.." Lightning replied. Sally was surprised at that one. Lightning sighed and took her hand asking "How would you like to go on a two day trip with me to California? Just the two of us. My mom will keep the kids for us too." Sally stared. A trip? The two of them?.. Her face didn't exactly give off a happy, good, positive, exciting expression.

"You don't want to?" Lightning asked. Sally turned away and thought a moment before looking at him and answering "Can we spend our usual time together now?" Lightning was a little confused by the fact she didn't answer. But he wasn't going to refuse her touch, her kiss. So they began their usual little make out session before snuggling up to bed...


	72. If you were here

May greeted the couple as they sat down then asked "How was this last week?" Sally sighed answering "Could of been better." May nodded and asked "Did you get the seperation revoked?" Sally nodded. "Good. How's it feel being officially married again?" Lightning shrugged answering "Same as always. I guess I feel a bit more secure about our marriage." Sally then answered "Yeah. I'm glad. Happy everything's back to normal." May stared at Sally a momen then wrote in his notes.

May smiled and asked "I know Sally felt uncomfortable about meeting with Ben in person. So.. As I truly believe this to be the next step in our journey. I'd like to try giving Ben Bentwheel a call." Lightning's face turned a little pale. "If you think that would he alright Sally?" All Lightning could think was _Oh pleaze god no!..._ What if Ben mentioned the message _Sally_ sent him! Sally sighed and after a minute or two of thinking it over she nodded answering "I think I would be okay with that.. Just.. Yeah.. I guess." May smiled and grabbed the phone next to him asking "Saint El fiats?" Sally nodded. The hospital Ben worked at. Lightning stopped May shouting "No!"

May and Sally stared at Lightning confused. "No?" May asked. Lightning stared at Sally before explaining "Ben is.. Always.. So busy.. I mean he's a doctor? Come on?.. don't wanna bother him?.." He smiled fakely. Sally was suspicious but didn't care to talk to Ben all that much so was fine with it. May was obviously suspicious too but set the phone down and continued. "Alright.. Well.. Let's talk about that then. Ben and.. The affair." Sally immediately felt shame rush over her. "Sally. I know this will be hard for you. But I also know this is going to be a big step for you both. So..." May shrugged continuing "Care to share your side if things? Tell Lightning what happened?" Sally shrugged back answering "I'm.. Not even sure I can remember everything that happened.." May nodded but motioned for her to continue and asked her to go on and try.

Sally sighed and began the story. "Well.. Ben and I always met up once a year around January for.. To mourn over our baby.. Lightning's crash happened just about two months before that time so.. Ben came earlier.. Came to be there for me and support me through it I guess.." May nodded and asked "So Lightning, you were okay with your wife seeing her ex husband?" Lightning glared answering "At that time yes. I trusted Sally and Ben.. At least I use to trust him." May nodded then let Sally continue.

"So.. Nothing happened at all at first. Ben was just there for me in that time and.." Sally's eyes filled with tears. "I really gave up okay!?.. I really just.. Didn't believe you were coming back Lightning! I knew what I was doing was wrong but at the same time, I didn't want to be alone and part of me just said?.. Fuck it!" Lightning just glared at Sally. He didn't care what she thought or how she felt. He was betrayed by her. With someone he trusted.

"I'm sorry okay.. I am.." She added. May handed her tissues then asked "You're doing great. Please, continue." Lightning rolled his eyes. Luckily Sally didn't see that though and did indeed continue. "Well... I knew.. I knew I was going to be alone.. I was scared and broken and.. I just.. I wanted a baby. I didn't want to be alone!.." The tears were horrible and hard to keep at bay. But she continued "Ben.. Got a two bedroom apartment and let me stay with him so that.. I wasn't alone because? I was having such a hard time and going through such a deep depression." "Wait a second?" Lightning interrupted. "You actually stayed in the same room as him!?" "Not like that!? It was two bedrooms! Seperate rooms Light!" Lightning was getting more and more angry hearing this story of lied and betrayal.

Sally sighed and continued "I don't know why I did it okay!? I was just.. I was alone! I was going to be alone forever!" Sally then began crying pretty hard. Lightning glared a little. Not sure if he believed this reaction from his wife. May sighed and spoke up carefully "Sally.. Now... When we spoke alone?.. You gave me a pretty well said explenation.. And you're not being completely honest with Lightning here. I told you both from the start.. No secrets..." Sally nodded and wiped her tears. Lightning glared and became a bit more angry asking her "What are you hiding now!?" Sally choked up but answered continuing "I was alone.. I was going to be alone!.. I wanted a baby and.. I knew Ben would give me what I asked for.." Lightning stared at Sally and snapped "You asked Ben to fuck you?" Sally's eyes widened "No!? Never! I just.. Maybe in my head I?.. I wanted it to happen?.. I'm sorry.. I just.. When it _did_ start to happen I just... I didn't stop it.. I knew.. I.. I'm sorry.." Lightning snickered in disbelief.

Then he snapped at Sally yelling "Holy shit you're a slut! I knew it was too easy of you to have just gotten pregnant after one accident!" Sally's brows lowered as she defended "Hey! You know why it was so easy!? Because I thought _we_ were trying to have a baby and was on crap to make it easier to conceive! Maybe if you had been honest with me from the start!? Maybe none of this would have happened!?" She yelled in Lightning's face! But Lightning yelled back with "Really!? If I had been honest from the start than you would have left me!" The two glared at each other. May stared then muttered "Interesting." as he wrote on his notes. Lightning immediately snarled "And you! You have got to be the most messed up therapist on earth! You were suppose to fix us! We were doing fine! Then you had to bring this shit up!? You made things worse! Not better! No wonder Bobby and Jesse divorced!? If they had to endure your shit it's so obvious!? Because just as we actually were making any progress!? I find out my slutty wife begged her ex husband to fuck her!"

Sally immediately defended herself snapping "I never asked Ben to fuck me!" "You might as well have! You are a slut, a whore, and make up pathetic excuses to sleep around with Ben and Francesco! Who else huh!? Because if it weren't for that baby!? the baby I was willing to raise because I loved you might I add! I know, I know you would have never told me about you and Ben! Marriage is supposed to be honest! True! And you were supposed to have been faithful! But Ofcourse not! You couldn't keep your legs closed could you!?" Sally and May both just stared as Lightning went on.

"That's why! You wanna know what made me sleep with Cruz!? Why I fucked Cruz all the time!? Because I hate you! I hated you! And I fucked her like I was fucking you! I was rough and mean amd treated her badly because that's how I wanted to treat you! I wanted to hurt you! Make you fucking pay! But I loved you and could never do that! You just!.. you were a slut and I trusted you and you just! I just!.. You!.. fucking!... Gggerrrrr!!!" he growled than got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him loudly!

It was quiet for a moment. Then May sighed and cleared his throat before saying "Let's just.. Give him a few minutes and.. See if he comes back.." They waited a minute or so.. Sally sighed with a frown and said "He's not coming back.." May looked at his watch and they waited another minute or two. But Lightning still hadn't returned. May then stood up saying "Could you stay here a moment. I'm gonna see if I can talk to him." Sally nodded. So May left the room and went out into the hall. Lightning was there. Pacing back and fourth. Angry.

May began speaking but Lightning interrupted saying."Don't. You say a word and I swear I'm gonna slam your face into that wall." May remained quiet a few minutes and watched Lightning with this anger a moment. More or less observing.

Then Lightning snapped saying "You are one really messed up person! You know that right!? Sally and I were doing great! Than you push this on us!? What the heck is wrong with you!?" May tried reassuring answering "I promise it's my intention to help you two heal. I warned you both it would get a lot more messy before it got better." Lightning faked a laugh snarling "Ha! This isn't messy! This is just fucked up!" May nodded. Watching Lightning process. Then asked "You lost your father young? Right?" Lightning stared. Confused what that had to do withanything.

"And Doc? Doc was like a father to you right?" May asked. Lightning frowned then answered "I guess..I guess he was more of a father to me than my dad.." May nodded then asked as he crossed his arms "What do you think he'd say? If Doc could look you in the eyes right now and talk to you. What would he say?" Lightning thought a moment. Upset, hurt, angry. He swallowed hard before shutting down answering "Doc's been dead a long time." May stared a moment before replying "Think about that a moment." Lightning stood there. Silently and thinking. May sighed then pointed down the hall and explained "Second door down. That's Dr. Gene's office. She's great. I want you to pay her a little visit for the rest of our time.

"What?" Lightning asked. May nodded explaining "I'll let her know you'll be coming down. She will put you in a hypnotic like state and put you in tune with the past. I think you need it." Lightning was confused. A little worried and didn't believe that sort of thing completely. "Like a trance?" he asked. May shrugged answering "She will more of?.. Persuade your mind to remember Doc. Be in tune with that relationship you once had with him. In a way have an imaginary conversation with him.. But it will seem real. And it'll be what you see and remember Doc as. It works. She's great. Just trust me, trust her. Try it." He pushed Lightning gently toward the hall.

Lightning hesitated but.. Walked into Gene's office after a few minutes. She knew how and what to do. She had Lightning lay down, began to talk him into a trance like state.

"Lightning. I want you to close your eyes and relax. Breathe. Don't speak. Just relax. And breathe softly or take deep bresths. Whichever is most comfortable for you. Meditating into this journey deep into your mind.. Into a state of peace." Lightning felt like this was a lot like Cruz suddenly. But wanted to do whatever he needed to to fox his marriage. He began to regret how he talked to Sally in front of May too.

"Disconnecting your body from it's surroundings. Relax... Let your mind take this journey into itself inner labyrinth.. Now..." After Gene felt Lightning was in this state. "Think back to you and.. Doc Hudson. Back to when he would?.. Train you." She had to glance at notes from May to do this right. "His voice.. His methods.. The way he would walk.. His routines... How he greeted you... Now he's there... You can feel him... Standing with you.. His memory is as real as you feel.. Relax.. Don't be scared as you remember.. As you see him and he speaks to you.. Just relax... Relax.. relax... Take this chance.. And make peace..

Lightning felt this feeling of being absorbed in a zone, lost in thought, enthralled by bliss. Happiness and heart flutters like none before. He looked around and suddenly he was at the dirt track around sunrise. Early morning. Yellow tint of the sun gleamed over the navy blue of the sky. He looked around. Willy's butte. He knew this place! "You're late." Doc scolded. Lightning turned around and his eyes widened seeing Doc! He was speachless! Doc crossed his arms and scolded "I've told you always beat the sun up. It's half way up the pass already." Lightning wrapped his arms around Doc tightly!

"I can't believe you feel so real!?" He exclaimed! Doc smiled and patted Lightning on the back replying "I've missed you too kid." Lightning pulled away and kind of panicked asking "How is this even possible!?" Doc sighed answering "It's not. This is simply a memory. How you know me. You knew me well enough that you know exactly what I'd say. Word for word. Now, we gonna keep yappin or start racing?" Doc snickered and began walking to his blue race car. Lightning stared. Oh how he would give just about anything to race with Doc again but!..

"Doc wait!..." He called. Doc stopped and faced the kid. "It's Sally and I... She"-"I know. I'm in your head remember? I know." Doc interrupted. Lightning frowned and kicked the ground a bit before asking then "What do I do Doc?.. I.. I messed up... She is never going to forgive me?.. Not after what I just said... How I acted.." Doc stared. Listening. "Kid... Let me tell you something."...

 **Now, i know this may sound strange. But i reD up on hypnosis and a case that someone wrote in a similar situation with a dead loved one and wanted to put this in the story. But! As I feel i am unsure what Doc would say!? I want all if yours ideas, opinions here!**

 **So, as fans of Doc and Doc and Lightning's father son like relationship! What do you guys think in this trance, in this world where Lightning is able to ask Doc for advice and such, as if Doc were alive now, What would Doc say!?**

 **I want to use what you guys say and I will write Lightning's reaction accordingly. That way It isn't one hundred percent planned out by me and goes into the story in an awesome way!**


	73. When it hits you hard it hits hard

He looked around and suddenly he was at the dirt track around sunrise. Early morning. Yellow tint of the sun gleamed over the navy blue of the sky. He looked around. Willy's butte. He knew this place! "You're late." Doc scolded. Lightning turned around and his eyes widened seeing Doc! He was speachless! Doc crossed his arms and scolded "I've told you always beat the sun up. It's half way up the pass already." Lightning wrapped his arms around Doc tightly!

"I can't believe you feel so real!?" He exclaimed! Doc smiled and patted Lightning on the back replying "I've missed you too kid." Lightning pulled away and kind of panicked asking "How is this even possible!?" Doc sighed answering "It's not. This is simply a memory. How you know me. You knew me well enough that you know exactly what I'd say. Word for word. Now, we gonna keep yappin or start racing?" Doc snickered and began walking to his blue race car. Lightning stared. Oh how he would give just about anything to race with Doc again but!..

"Doc wait!..." He called. Doc stopped and faced the kid. "It's Sally and I... She"-"I know. I'm in your head remember? I know." Doc interrupted. Lightning frowned and kicked the ground a bit before asking then "What do I do Doc?.. I.. I messed up... She is never going to forgive me?.. Not after what I just said... How I acted.." Doc stared. Listening. "Kid... Let me tell you something.. Love is nothing but a combination of lust, respect and patience and... Determination. People don't stay married because the doors are locked? They stay married because they want to. You want to be married to Sally?" Lightning's eyes widened as he answered "Yes!? Ofcourse!" Doc sighed asking "Why?" Lightning raised a brow and asked "What? What do you mean why? Aren't you suppose to convince me to? Kiss and make up or somethin?"

Doc glanced at Lightning then back at the view answering "If that's what you want me to say." Lightning frowned and stared out at the town. Doc sighed continuing "I'm proud of you. Not because you became a champion. Seven piston cups." Doc snickered a bit "Makes my four look like nothing!" Doc said with a chuckle. Lightning snickered and rolled his eyes replying "Awe please. No one compares to The Doc Hudson!" Doc chuckled and nodded. "Hey Doc?" Lightning said. Doc looked at the kid listening. "I saw the letters.." Doc smiled warmly and let out a breath or sigh of relief. "Good. I think you needed to." It got quiet. "You know you're stupid. That thing you had with the other racer? Ramirez? You were better than that. I'm disappointed in you for that." Lightning just took the lecture. "Sally didn't deserve that. No matter how angry you were with her for sleeping with Ben." Lightning shook his head and began defending himself "Now Doc, Sally isn't innocent. She"-"No! This is the part where you shut your mouth and you listen. You shut your pipe and listen well because I'm going to say this once."

Lightning immediately did just that as he stared wide eyed at his former mentor. "I've known Sally longer than I knew you. I met Ben, I was with her when she went through her pain of leaving him and losing her baby and leaving her family to move to Radiator Springs. You weren't. I don't care what excuse you use. A mistakes a mistake! You didn't become the racer you are today without all that hard work and your relationship with Sally is no different. And you'd think after seventeen years, you and Sally both would have learnt a thing or two about that!" "But Doc she slept with someone else!? She pronounced me dead in her mind to sleep with other guys!?" Doc glared at Lightning and continued to scold,

"One man. She is not a slut and not a whore. And how dare you call her that! Any woman that." Lightning did regret that. "I watched you two grow a love and relationship strong enough to break down any barrier that stood in your way! I saw a love between a man and a woman that actually made me wish I could have gone back to the one I left! And being dead, I've seen a lot more! I am so disappointed in you to the point I almost don't want to know you! I watched you grow cold. I watched you choose racing over her! I watched you change and grow into a decent human being, only to suddenly push one of the most independent, one of the strongest women I have known to her breaking point! You blame Sally and blame Ben like it was all them. But what kind of man watches his wife suffer emotionally, physically and mentally and think that's okay!"

Lightning looked like a scared and hurt child at this point. Doc sighed. Taking a deep breath before continuing. "That woman loved you, and all she wanted was a family. With you. The one she wanted to be with until death! You took that away for the longest time. Why!?" Lightning swallowed hard answering "I was.. I was racing. I was at the top of my game!" Doc glared replying "You are a lousy racer. What makes you better than the rest wasn't your speed. Wasn't your game. It wasn't the trash talk or your moves. It was your passion. Your heart! You've lost that!" Doc turned and began to leave. Lightning stopped him and snapped "Doc I love racing! I..I still have heart!" Doc snickered and snapped back saying "Really? Could have fooled me." Lightning shook his head in disbelief.

Then stepped away muttering "You're not even real.. I'm.. Your in my head!.. This isn't real.." Doc sighed and placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder replying, agreeing. "True.. But Sally is real.. Your kids.. Boy they are somethin." Doc smiled. Lightning just stared at the ground and muttered "I'm gonna be a lousy father.. I already am one.." Doc sighed again replying "I've never been good with the whole?.. feelings thing.. But I know when you were most happiest with your life." Lightning raised a brow and asked "When? Cause to me?.. I can't remember a time when everything was.. Well perfect.." Doc snickered and with a warm smile answered "Turn around.." Lightning and Doc turned, facing Wheel Well.

It was set up with Christmas lights and during sunset. Flowers everywhere. Wheel Well was set up for "Our wedding?" Lightning asked. Doc nodded replying "Funny. Usually the bride is the most emotional. But you were a mess. You broke down and you and Sally both were in tears. You were scared after the grand prix.." Lightning nodded explaining "I saw her walk down the isle.. And I felt every emotion she felt. It was horrible." "But you were happy. Remember what you said?" Lightning started at the lights, the flowers, answering "Yeah.. That...I promised to love her and.. Be true and... Give her the world.. Protect her from it.." Lightning then sighed adding "But she promised me the same. She promised to be faithful and true! She cheated. She cheated first!" Doc rolled his eyes muttering "Good grief... You're gonna wind up alone! And I can tell you from experience, it's not a good place."

Lightning shook his head. Hurt. Doc turned to leave but Lightning said "Doc.. Don't leave me.." Doc sighed and replied "I will never leave you. Or Sally. You chose Ramirez over your wife multiple times. Sally though?.. She slept with Ben but chose you. Had the chance to be a family possibly with him but chose you. Had a man, Francesco. Who treated her a lot better than you had been.. But she chose you again.."

Lightning just frowned. Doc hugged Lightning, wrapping his arms around him and said "I love you kid.." Lightning felt the heart break and pain flush! "I love you Doc.." he said in a whimper of crying. Doc patted and rubbed Lightning's back.. Caressing and comforting the kid.. "Now pull yourself together.." Doc ordered. "You know that box in the closet of junk you think about time to time? The one from the old house?" Doc asked. Lightning nodded with a shrug as he pulled himself together. "You should get it out. Sally thinks about it too. A shame neither of you have ever actually gotten it out. I think it'll help.." Lightning didn't answer.

"Now.." Doc sighed. "I have to go.." Lightning frowned a bit. "But I'm watching. Watching over you. I love ya Light. I'm proud of you. You and Sally. You have a beautiful family. Don't screw that up." Lightning nodded. After one last hug. Doc asked "How about a lap?" Lightning smiled a little then exclaimed "Thought you'd never ask!"...

Sally sat in the hall. Waiting. Seemed like forever. It had been a while. Over their usual time. Suddenly Lightning came out. He looked awful. Sick maybe even. He and Sally immediately stared at each other. There were no words... None came to mind. Sally stood up and broke the silence asking "Ready to go home?.." And her tone.. Man she was hurting badly!.. Lightning felt so horrible. And he should! They got to the car. Sitting there, ready to head the long drive home. But Lightning hesitated starting the engine. It was quiet. Nothing said for a couple minutes.

Lightning was just gathering thoughts and trying to think what to say besides sorry. Then, Sally sighed and said "I give up.." Lightning stared at her. Unsure. "What? You give up? What does that even mean?" he asked nervously. Sally shook her head answering "It means I give up Lightning. I'm tired of fighting.." Lightning sat there quiet. Hurting and feeling his heart race! This was it! "So?.. You want the divorce?.." he asked hesitantly. Sally looked at him. Sadly and answered "No. I'm not leaving you." Lightning was relieved to hear that! "But I'm done fighting.. I give up.." She continued "If you wanna and.. Need to sleep around fine. Because I am done caring. It hurts and I have to stop thinking about myself and start focusing on the kids because.. It's so?.. Obvious that I'll never be good enough for you anymore."

Lightning actually felt even worse hearing that! "Sally.. I'm sorry.. I didn't.. The things I said in there?.. I'm sorry. I was mad." "I know." Sally replied with a bit of a warm or rather soft small smile. "I know.. But I can't do this anymore.. I have nothing left in me.." Lightning felt so bad! He ruined her! Lightning softly muttered her name and reached for her hand but. Sally pulled away and stared out the passenger window then asked "Can we just go home.. Please." Lightning sighed. But knew there was nothing to say unless he wanted to start a fight. "You wanna?.. Stop and grab a bite?" He asked trying to change the subject. Sally sighed answering "I'm not hungry Lightning.." So they drove home. Quietly...

They got home late, As they pulled up. Sally stopped Lightning from immediately getting out of the car and asked for a favor. "Hey?.. Can we?.. pretend everything is fine?.. Just while your mom is here?.." Lightning stared into Sally's teal eyes. What had he done!?.. He really destroyed her spirit! Now she didn't seem angry or anything.. Just.. Not herself even more! Lightning nodded agreeing "Okay.. Sure." Sally smiled. "Sally.. I really do love you.." Lightning assured. Sally shook her head correcting "No.. You will always hate a part of me more than you will ever love me.. I can't walk away. If this marriage is going to end it's going to take you stepping up and leaving!" "Don't say that!" Lightning scolded. But Sally continued "There are more secrets to me than just this crap with Ben Lightning!" Lightning shook his head replying "Well I don't want to know! I don't care what you've done! I love you dammit!" Sally hit the dash and yelled "No! Stop lying! You tried to love me! But it's not working! Ben wasn't the first affair!" "Stop!" Lightning begged!

"I didn't sleep with him.. but I did have a small affair with someone else before Ben! years ago! And I kissed Doc even when I was hurting and first moved here!" "Stop I don't want to know this!" Lightning shouted again! Sally was on a rampage to just push him away it seemed! "And it was the same like situation as with Ben!" she shouted. "I don't care!" Lightning yelled. Sally was furious. And only confusing Lightning! "And I did! I wanted Ben to fuck me and put a dam baby in me okay! And you hate me for it!" Lightning was about in tears as he yelled "Shut up! Stop it! I don't care! I love you! Why are you pushing me away suddenly!?" Finally it was quiet again. Both of them silent. Lightning had to breathe to calm down. It hurt. it hurt badly hearing everything she had just said! Sally turned away and answered "You can never forget what I did.. I don't care anymore.. You can leave if you want. Or stay.. But I can't fight anymore.."..

They walked in and greeted by Minty who was reading on the couch in the living room. She pulled down her reading glasses and greeted "Hey you two. Does therapy always run this late?" she asked. Sally stared. Lightning stepped behind her, shutting and locking the door. Minty stared. Immediately you could tell something was wrong.

Sally smiled though softly and answered her mother in law, "Yeah. It's the drive mostly um.. I'm actually really.. Exhausted. I'm gonna head to bed. Night.." Minty stared a moment before Sally began up the stairs. Lightning watched his wife disappear into the bedroom. And once the door clicked shut, Minty asked her son "What did you do?" Lightning stared at his mother. His face read the way Sally was feeling. Something was really wrong. Minty sighed and motioned for Lightning to come saying "Come on baby..Sit by your mama a minute." Lightning sighed but walked over and sat next to her.

"What happened?" Minty asked. Lightning shook his head answering "Sally doesn't want me to talk about it.." Minty stared a moment. Then leaned back in the couch and went back to her book. Lightning's eyes filled with tears and when Minty noticed she immediately asked calling "Monty?.." Lightning looked to his mother admitting "I think I broke her.." Minty sighed with a frown. Feeling a knot of sickness grow in her stomach as Lightning finally broke down and began crying. Minty pulled him close. It didn't matter that he was grown. That he was older. That he wasn't a child. "Oh Monty.." He was her son.. she had raised him sense he was a few months old.

Lightning couldn't fight anymore either.. he understood Sally's pain of being tired.. But he broke her! He truly felt he ruined the love of his life and turned her into someone who he didn't know anymore.


	74. legal obligation

Lightning was going through the closet up stairs. It was more of a junk closet. It was like 2 in the morning. Sally heard the noise and rubbed her eyes. Confused. She put on her long velvet robe and walked into the hall and peeked inside the closet. Which was a mess at this point. "Oh gosh.. What are you doing?.." Sally asked. Thinking maybe Lightning finally lost it.

Lightning turned and explained "I'm looking for one of the boxes we tossed in here when we moved here." Sally sighed and rubbed her head. All the disorganized clutter was giving her a head ache. "Lightning... Come on.. Just.. come back to bed.." She whined. Lightning sighed and asked "I can't. I need to find this box. Did we place the one with all the books here?" Sally raised a brow asking "Books? What kind of books?" Lightning looked around the closet answering "The photo albums." Sally was a bit surprised to hear that, so she asked "Why would you want our photo albums?"

Lightning sighed with a frown answering "I just.. I don't know?.." he stared at a box and sat down on the floor. Sally sighed and walked in and reached up, grabbing a box and placing it next to Lightning. "This is the box of our albums." Lightning stared up at his wife for a moment then opened it. Only two books. Bunch of magazine covers or pages from articles featuring the couple. Lightning pulled out a few and placed them on the ground. Pulled the books out. Under them were even older photos loosely tossed in. He pulled one up of a selfie they took together. Sally was holding the little beagle and Lightning was squeezed next to her. Sally saw it and knelt down next to Lightning asking "Oh my gosh... Is that Winnie?" Lightning snickered answering "Yeah."

"He was the cutest dog.." Sally added. Lightning sighed answering "More like the loudest." Lightning corrected. Sally rolled her eyes and looked in the box at another photo. She picked it up and smiled saying "Oh my gosh.. Look at this one." She pulled out the photo that was stained and a little crinkled. Lightning looked at it and said "Wow. Thats an old one.. Gotta be like? Fifteen years ago." Sally nodded. Just a photo of them at the track. They both looked at the photos, at the memories. At least a few of them. Then Sally stopped and asked "Aren't you tired?" Lightning shrugged. Sally sighed and stood up, dusting off herself from the box, "Well I'm going back to bed." She took one of the pictures and left. Leaving Lightning alone without even a goodbye.

Lightning finished and placed the box back up and walked into the bedroom. He stared at Sally a moment. She was sitting in bed looking at the photo she had taken. A faint sniffle and she wiped her face. Lightning walked closer, shutting their door. He walked to her. Standing there he took the photo from her gently and silently. She didn't resist and let him have it. Lightning looked at it for a second. Just a picture of them leaning on the race car, the view in front of Wheel Well behind them. Lightning set the photo down on the bed side table.

He sighed and looked at Sally. He did love her. He just broke her. She wasn't the woman he fell in love with anymore. It was his fault. If he would have just forgiven her and not ran off to Cruz all those times.. He acted as a child would. Just because he was mad. He had to show he loved her. He had to stand up for her and be the man that _she_ needed and _she_ wanted. Lightning sat down by her feet and asked "Can you ever forgive me?.." Sally stared at him and pulled her legs up answering "Yeah I guess. I just don't want to fight okay? Whatever you want you can just have." She then turned away, turning on her side and covering herself with the sheet.

Lightning stared at her. Thinking. He was lost of what to do. Lightning leaned over her body, gently pulled her to look at him. He lightly smiled then kissed her lips gently. It wasn't a short nothing kiss. But it was very tender and sweet, filled with sweet passion. When he pulled up they stared at each other. But she didn't seem happy or satisfied. "What is it?" Lightning asked. Sally frowned answering "I won't fight you." Lightning had no idea what that meant? "What?" he asked. Sally swallowed loudly answering "If you want to have sex, I won't stop you. I won't say no." Lightning raised a brow and asked "Do you want to?" Sally stared a moment in silence. Into his eyes.. Taking in his very unsure expression.

Sally sighed answering "Not really.. But if you need it, you can have it.." Lightning just stared down at her. Maybe a little disgusted, but at himself. He did it! He broke her! She was just going to lay there and take it!? "I don't want sex like that?" Lightning snarled. Sally closed her eyes and took a deep breath before replying "Well then find it with someone else. I'm not completely.. Attracted.. To you anymore." Oh that hurt! That stung. "What?" Lightning asked again. This morning was shaping up to be just awful!

Lightning got off of her and now sat next to her asking "What do you mean? You don't even want me at all anymore?" He was getting defensive, hurt, angry. Sally sat up and explained "I don't know what to tell you Lightning.. I have no energy. I am done. I am your wife, I am your partner, and as that, I am required to give you sex okay? But I am also telling you I'm done caring. I am not enough. And I don't even care if you go sleep around. Just go!" Lightning stared at her. Completely lost. He didn't want her to feel like she _had_ to sleep with him by law? That's messed up.

Lightning took her hand and replied assuring "Sally, I love you. I don't want to sleep around. I messed up with Cruz. I don't want anyone. I want my wife. The woman I love and fell in love with. I promise you I am going to fight for our marriage. We don't have to have sex? Actually until you feel secure and want this marriage as much as I do, than sex is out the window! Because I need you to know I love you and I need you to feel that. No matter what it takes!" Sally stared at her husband. It was kind of sweet. But then the twins. Breaking this moment. Sally sighed and stood up. Lightning tried saying he'd take care of it but it was clear Sally was just trying and begging to get away from him and get out of the room...

Lightning made his way downstairs after the morning routine had passed. His mother was already cleaning up the kitchen. Just going over everything. Lightning looked around. It was too quiet. "Uhh.. Where is everyone?" Lightning asked. Minty looked at her son answering "Well, Ece is napping, Landon is in that spinning thing and Colton is in their playing and watching tv. You know he called me Mamm ma this morning. Such a sweet boy." Lightning nodded then asked "Where's Sally?" Minty stared and sighed "She left sweetie." "What?!" Lightning snapped in panic. Minty was confused why her son snapped like that then her eyes widened explaining "Oh I mean to work! Sally left for work Monty." Lightning sighed with relief and glared at his mother a little. Minty wiped down the table and asked her son sense he was just standing there anyway, "So what's the plan? Just therapy?"

Lightning thought about that. Honestly, he was thinking of quitting at this point. May made everything so much worse. "I don't know.." He answered. "I really done something to Sally to change her.. Therapy doesn't seem to be working now.. Sally has.. I think she's shut down on me.." He frowned. Minty frowned with him. She adored Sally. Lightning shook his head asking "What do I do Mom?." Minty sighed and thought about this. This was her son. She didn't want him to follow her advice and things wind up worse. "Well Monty, you could give up.. Or you could just stay and fight. I don't know everything that has happened or went on Monty. So I can't help you completely here. Even if I did know everything going on with you two? You have to make your own choices."

Lightning nodded replying "Yeah.. Okay." Minty through out the paper towel then added "If you really wanted Sally, you wouldn't have cheated to begin with. That's my opinion." Lightning stared at his Mom. She stared back and shook her head in this disapproving way amd scolded "Ever sense you became a sort of celebrity, I have seen a lot from you I never wanted or thought I'd see. I hadn't said anything about it yet.. But.. That video of you and Cruz was no different. You really disappointed me. But I don't know the entire story.. I know Sally cheated on you while you were in the hospital first but.. That doesn't give you the okay to do what you did?" Lightning frowned but nodded replying "I know Mom." Minty snickered.

She began to leave the room but Lightning stopped her asking "Hey. Thanks for being here.. Do you?.. Do you think I can fix this?" Minty smiled answering "Monty, ever sense you could walk, if you wanted something, you worked at it and you got it. You can do anything." Then she left the room. Lightning stood there a moment. How was he suppose to fix this!?.. He really wished someone could just tell him what to do!...

Sally was home late again this night. It was pushing midnight. This time Lightning was awake. He waited for her in bed. When she walked into the bedroom. Shutting the door, freeing herself from her jacket, and dropping her briefcase down to the floor. Lightning sat up asking "Why were so late again?" Sally stared a moment before snapping "Didn't know I had a curfew." Then she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door. Lightning wasn't sure what that was about? He waited up for her. She showered then walked out wearing a towel wrapped around her.

She walked to her dresser without saying a word. Lightning had to think of something to say!? "Hey.." He said in such a low tone that sally couldn't ignore him and turned and stared. It was quiet. Lightning swallowed painfully. He had to think of something! "Uh.. Let me take you out tomorrow night." Sally giggled and went back to finding, gathering her pajamas replying "I don't know." Her towel dropped and Lightning immediately turned away. Not really sure why he did? Sally got dressed then he felt her sit down on her side if the bed. Lightning looked at her. Now, usually Sally wore the cutest tight shirts, panties, or silks, or lingerie gowns or such to bed. It was just a custom in their marriage. But tonight.. No, tonight she wore a soft pair of black baggy jogger style pants and this white baggy shirt.

Lightning didn't mean it in a bad way but he smiled with a snicker and asked "What are you wearing?" Sally looked down at her get up before answering "I'm comfortable. I have nothing to show off anymore." She lay down then and got comfortable. Lightning stared. She still looked beautiful to him. "Come on Sal? Let me take you on a nice date? You wear your?.. Finest clothes, most expensive jewelry.. Highest heels.. Hair all done up." Sally raised a brow staring then giggled saying "Geez I'm not a princess." Lightning quickly replied "Okay? But I'm gonna treat you like a queen." Sally just stared.

Her silence was just too long. "Come on Sally. I am trying. You gotta level with me?.." Sally sighed answering "Alright. I'll go out with you tomorrow night.." She then turned away getting comfortable in bed. Quiet. Nothing on but a lamp. "Hey Sal?" "Yes?" Lightning hesitated "Did you really kiss Doc?" Sally sighed. Oh she sounded annoyed. "Goodnight Lightning." Then the light was shut off. Lightning sighed and tried to sleep. But it was hard to lately...

Morning came agonizingly slow.. Lightning didn't get much sleep at all. It was quiet and early. Sally was still asleep next to him. Lightning stared at her. She was so peaceful. All Lightning wanted was his wife back. The woman he loved so much. The woman he drove away. Lightning ran his fingers lightly and carefully through her short hair. "I am so sorry.. I wish you knew that.. I wish you knew how much I regret what I've done..How I wish I could go back.. I would tell you about Cruz coming onto me from the start.. I wouldn't have done what I did.. I wish I never left.. Never hurt you.. I love you.. I'm gonna fix this." He whispered. Though Sally was asleep and didn't hear a word of it.

Lightning headed down into the kitchen where he began the morning routine of making coffee . Minty was awake and walked in with a yawn. Lightning turned greeting "Morning Mom." She walked over closer greeting back "Morning son. You want some breakfast or something? I could make pancakes for the kids?" Lightning snickered with a smile answering "Nah.. I'm okay.." They stood there a moment. Minty frowned a little and asked "Sally has been coming home late a lot, hasn't she?" she pointed out. Lightning shrugged.

Minty asked "Is that normal? For her line of work?" Lightning sighed answering "No.. But.. I don't care. I think she just wants space." Minty nodded replying "You should care." Lightning shook his head and began pouring himself a cup of coffee. "What happened to you Monty? What was this thing with this younger woman?.. Did you and Sally?.. Stop having sex?.." She whispered. Lightning's brows lowered as he answered "What? No.. I don't know.. I just.. Went through a phase. That crash?.. And Ben..." The way he snarled Ben's name. Minty sighed asking "You really hate that man. Don't you?" Lightning didn't answer.

Minty frowned then asked "You talk to Sally about the trip? Just a few days? Tell her I can more than handle these kids." Lightning nodded answering "Yes. But she wasn't interested. I barely got her to agree to go out with me tonight. Which reminds me... Could you?.." Minty snickered and smiled "Ofcourse. You two could use a night out. Why don't you two stay in that motel of hers for the night as well. Have one night to yourselves." Lightning frowned and admitted "No..Sally and I talked last night and she feels like?.. i don't know?.. Like she is _required_ to.. Sleep with me." Minty just stared.

"What?" She asked. Lightning set down his cup continuing "Exactly!? It doesn't make sense to me?.. It's like she is so lost!? She even said she doesn't know who she is anymore a while back and now?.. Now maybe I don't know who she is anymore.." He frowned. Minty felt bad. She didnt know how to help her son and his family. "Well.. that's part of your problem. Sally needs to find herself before she can find what you two had. That woman has always taken care of you. Think it's time you take care of her. Maybe?" Lightning nodded agreeing. But how?..


	75. Is it really over

**Very emotional chapter. warning. I hope i did well enough. Not too sappy. but anyway, I like the idea Aa of L opening an academy. And Maybe Seeing L back to himself would help S fall back in love. I really like it and definitely fits the story I think. I can not say if L and S will separate or not. I will not spoil. I will let you guys guess amongst yourselves about that. Hope u like!**

Sally and Lightning met up for their date over at a different restaurant in Radiator Springs. Not the usual cafe. And not Wheel Well either.. They met up in separate vehicles sense Sally had left early morning for work.

The place was so simular to Wheel Well. Once it burned down, the only other nicer, low lit restaurant kind of took advantage of that and became a lot like it. Sally didn't care though. Wheel Well wasn't opened just as a business. She wanted everyone to enjoy it. Just a place to love. The place was indoors, beautiful. Glass shine like floor, small round tables. Candles. Very romantic and dark setting. This place, unlike Wheel Well, had another section cut off to the side where there were long couch round tables for more private and reserved parties. Like a club look though, and another section for family gatherings. Place was a mess though when it came to being organized. Sally was always a little ocd though. So she was organized well.

Music played. Nice older music. Songs like, Mack the knife, summer wind, and just in time. Artist like Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra. Sally wore her usual work attire. But that was dressed up pretty well. The powder blue sleeveless and silk top, tucked into the mid length dark grey pencil skirt with black pumps. Lightning did dress up more than his usual though. An actual suit get up. Tie and all this time. Which he rarely wore ties. He hated the things. Always had, always will.

After sitting down, Sally smiled lightly and did compliment her husband "You look nice Lightning." Lightning smiled but scolded in a friendly way, "Thanks but.. I'm suppose to be complimenting you." Sally sighed. The waiter came and took drink orders and then took off. Leaving them alone for a few minutes at least.

"So?.. the new home? It's coming along right?" Lightning was just making light conversation. Sally nodded answering short "Yup." Lightning thought a moment before asking "I saw you designed the bedroom window to look up high above that view. That was impressive. It'll be something nice to wake up to." Sally nodded. Lightning sighed. She was shutting down already. "Long as I wake up every morning to you, that's enough for me. That will be more than nice." Sally raised a brow and replied "That's cheesy." Lightning shrugged admitting "Eehh, my lines are always cheesy." Sally snickered. But she did agree with that.

"Two car garage though? We have like four cars? We leaving them outside?" Lightning asked. Sally shrugged, "Thought we might get rid of two of them." Lightning didn't think that was too bad an idea. "Sounds like a plan. Which two?" Sally sighed answering "My 911 and your monster of an expedition." Lightning stared and asked "Not the Porsche Francesco gave you? Really?.. You'regonna keep driving it?" Sally stared a moment. Thinking. Then replied "It's just a car Lightning. Thought you could drive the explorer you gave me a while back." Lightning didn't say it but geez.. Why don't she just slap him in the face.

"Besides, I don't think you can handle that rig you got yourself. I understand _why_ you bought it. But it's huge and we don't need it." She added. Lightning sighed but really was trying to give her whatever she wanted so put on a smile and nodded agreeing.

The waiter brought them their water. Oh and just in time, Lightning needed something wet down his throat! Sally noticed the way Lightning drank it fast and loudly, but wasn't concerned. "Are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked. Lightning nodded. "The two specials are fine.. Thanks.." the waiter nodded and left them again. Sally sighed. Sitting there. Quietly. Lightning frowned a little. Needing to get her to open up more. "So.. You have been working a lot lately.." Lightning pointed out. Sally stared a moment before answering "Yeah well.. When you work two jobs and are trying to prepare to run for mayor.. That happens." "Yeah but.. I think the kids are starting to miss you. I miss you." Sally didn't reply to that. Actually she looked away, off to the side.

Lightning needed to get her to talk to him more. About anything at this point!? He did think of an idea a little that might help Sally feel more secure. So asked, "Would?.. Would renewing our vows make you feel safer? Or help us? Because it could be nice. We could have a?.. little event of it." Sally raised a brow and asked "Safer? Why would I need to feel safer?" Lightning was a little nervous now. He didn't know exactly what he meant..

"Uh.. Well.. I just thought after.. After what I did to you.. After all that happened, I thought you just needed or wanted to feel that way? I don't know?.." Sally shook her head replying "Yeah well, what you did was bad. It was horrible. I messed up, I admit that. But you left me. You chose her. And.. But.. As bad as it was, I thank you." Lightning was immediately concerned, curious, confused hearing that? Did she just thank him for?.. Cheating?

He remained silent, eager to let her finish this one. "As bad as it was.. I learned something about myself. That I could go through something like that and survive." Lightning really didn't like hearing that. Although he wasn't sure Why? That was good? Right?.. Maybe...

"I survived. That's why I am done caring about whatever you do or.. Should I say _who_.. you do anymore.." She muttered. Lightning frowned. Holding his tongue and looking around he muttered "Where's that uh.. Waiter?.. Am I right?.." He faked a smile, tapping his fingers on the table. Acting a bit ancy. Sally only glared.

They had gotten their food and dod eat some. Quietly. Lightning sipped his water and asked "So?.. that's a no on the?.. Vow renewal?.. right?" Sally stared and sighed explaining, admitting "Lightning.. If we weren't already married? I would never marry you after how you have treated me." Oh that stung! Cut like a knife. No! Forget that! He had been shot and was bleeding out with the pain of fragments hitting his every single nerve!

They were just about finished with dinner. The music was nice. Lightning gazed to Sally and asked with a smile "Care to dance?" Sally looked surprised. She looked around... And nobody was dancing. This place wasn't exactly the type of place you get up and dance? Sally leaned forward and explained answering "I'd rather not.. I don't want us to be the center of attention.." Lightning chucked asking "When have we _not_ been the center of attention?" Sally shrugged. Being married to a celebrity came with that all too often.

"What about you?.. People know you even more now because of that video?" Sally added. Lightning sighed replying "Everyone's seen the terrible Lightning McQueen. The one that fucked up with his protege and I don't care how they see me honestly. I care how you see me. How our kids will see me.." Sally frowned, turning away again. "Here, let me show you the man you've been missing for way too long." Lightning stood up and held out his hand to Sally. Sally blushed and and looked around.

"Come on Sal." Lightning kinda begged as he smiled charmingly. Sally stared at his hand, listened to the song playing, which was 'Fly me to the moon'. Sally took his hand and Lightning slowly, gently pulled her away from the table and they began to dance slowly and gracefully to the sway of the song. Sally stared up at Lightning's charming smile and subtle eyes. "Lightning.." Sally muttered. Lightning smiled but stopped her saying "Na-ah.. Just enjoy this moment." Sally sighed but then leaned in on his chest. She could hear his heart beat, feel it agaisnt her. It was like her heart was struggling to match his rhythm. Desperate but unable.

Lightning smelled her hair. Her scent. It just felt so good being close. Sally noticed something and pointed it out to her husband "People are staring..." Lightning chuckled quietly and sighed saying "Let'em stare." Then kissed the top of her head. It was such a perfect and tender moment. At least it was for Lightning. He only hoped it was for Sally too.

They didn't dance too long. They sat back down just to finish up and pay. Although it seemed Sally might have been opening up a little now. Maybe. It wasn't completely clear.

They walked out to their vehicles. The large expedition and the porsche Francesco bought Sally. They stopped between the two vehicles. Lightning turned to Sally and asked "Did you have a nice time?" He didn't have the best. Nut it was time with her. That's all he wanted. Sally smiled answering "This was very nice Lightning. Thank you." That felt good hearing. "But.." she added "I.. I'm gonna go to my office and do a little extra work. Maybe that way I don't have to work the weekend." Lightning was so confused. She wasn't coming home? Why would she rather be at the office than home? Sally shot him one last smile before opening the door to the car. "Do you want me to fight?" Lightning asked firmly. Sally just stared.

She was silent for only a few seconds. But those seconds hurt a lot. She opened her mouth but Lightning spoke up again first, "Do you even want to be with me?" Sally stared up into his eyes. His eyes that read.. Pain and loss.. Read anger maybe even too. She frowned but reminded silent. Lightning waited. But she said nothing and began getting into her car and said "Can we just talk about this tomorrow? I.. I should go.." Lightning shook his head and grabbed the door of the car replying "No.. Sally come on?.. I need.. You gotta open up to me? Come on, it's me?" Sally sighed and took a deep breath before replying, asking "You want me to open up? You want me to tell you the truth? You want me to tell you what my deepest thoughts are and what inside me truly feels and and cries out!?" She became more angry with each word.

Lightning just stared. He swallowed hard. This was her braking down. She looked like she was about to cry but held strong. "You left me. You left me and after all the things you said and did and everything we had been through? And you made it look so easy!.." Her eyes were ready to rain. Lightning could feel her pain. Sally got back out the car and continued in a hurt and angry tone, "You caused me so much pain!? What's worse is I want to hate you so badly!? But I can't forget everything we had become?.. You use to make me feel special! I couldn't imagine my life without you Lightning!" The tears began at this point. She pushed him, hitting him in the chest with her palms. "You changed into someone I don't even know now!? I NEVER thought you would hurt me!?.. I can't stop.. Picturing you and.. And her together!? And.. And Fuck you! That's what I want to say!" she yelled and hit his chest again with the palms of her hands.

Lightning stood there and took it though. Honestly he felt like he was about to cry too.

"Fuck you for leaving! Fuck you for all the times you made me cry! Fuck you for giving up on me, on US! Fuck you for making me feel special! Fuck you for saying things like you loved me and never meaning it!" She hit his chest again! "Fuck you for lying to me! And fuck you because most of ALL you left me when I needed you most!" She yelled! Lightning's eyes were watered up by now. Hearing her but more so because seeing her so broken hearted.

But she wasn't finished. And as she cried, Sally continued "I wish I never loved you! Never liked you! I wish I never wasted my time thinking about you! I wish I didn't care or worry about all the times you ignored me for her! I wish I never got excited when you told me I was special, wish I never believed every word you said! Like your word means ANYTHING! I wish I never gave my hopes high to you! Wish I never tried and tried and kept fighting to be strong because I am tired! So tired Lightning!.. Because in the end it's not you who gots hurt?.. It's me.." Lightning was holding back from crying in front of her. He didn't want to be weak when she was so obviously broken and torn to bits!

She cried. She hit him in the chest with her palms again but this time Lightning grabbed her quickly and firmly and with his arms wrapped around her, just held her tightly! Letting her cry into his chest for as long as she needed. It didn't last long though. Sally pulled away. Holding onto the door of her car. She wiped her eyes with her hands. Smearing some of her make up. Lightning didn't have words.. Not at first.. "Sally I'm.. I'm sorry.." Sally shook her head snapping as she tried not to cry again "No... no, you don't get to be sorry!.." She shook her head. Lightning hated himself so much. "I regret this so much but.. I regret this being what it is. Because this is just it. I tried but.. I can't anymore." Lightning's heart broke hearing those words. He began to open his mouth but Sally wasn't done,

"We just can't love each other.. Our wounds are too deep.. I regret this but we did this to each other. Made all our love we had over the years seem so wasted?.. We messed up. And now we have to go on living with it!" "Sally don't do this." He begged, taking her hand. Sally stared at his hand. But it was cold. The feeling was cold. She pulled away replying "I am not sorry anymore. I can't keep this up. I can't pretend I'm okay. I just can't anymore.. I need you to leave me." Lightning's eyes widened a bit as he explained "I can't do that." "But you have too! You have to leave me because I'm not strong enough to leave you! There is nothing for us now? Don't you see that?.. It's over." She said these words staring into his soul. It hurt so much. Those words never hurt so badly.

Lightning swallowed painfully and watched her get back into her car. It was over? He broke her that badly? Sally began shutting the door but Lightning grabbed it asking while holding back his broken heart and fighting his tears, "And what if I never get over you? What if I continue to wake up every fucking day of my miserable life without you and want you so bad I'm shaking!? Shaking so violently that I feel like my bones will break!? One by one, slowly and painfully! If I leave you than I promise you, I will be waiting the rest of my life for a call or text, a fucking sign!? Because I fucked up! I fucked up and I was blaming you.. I know I can't simply say sorry because you deserve or rather don't deserve to be with such a screw up like me!..." Lightning dropped to his knees in frontal of her and the open door,

"I beg you please!... Don't leave me and don't make me leave!.. I love you! I need you! I'm scared to be without you!?.. I'm scared to even try to move on because that means accepting our fate! I don't want to! I don't want to just forget you! I never could.." Gosh he sounded so out of breath. "I never believed in this until you, but I believe you are my soul mate.. That no matter how lost we get, we will always come back to each other..That no matter the distance?.. We will find each other. That's what happens when your meant to be with someone and you are that someone! But.." He paused basically gasping for air.

"But Sally?.. If.. If you want me to go?.." Oh this part was the most painful, "If you need me to leave?.." that's it. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Than I will for you.. but just.. Take it easy on me... Please.." He lowered his head down and dropped his hand from the door. Sally stared down at him. Lightning practically looked pathetic.. But he was breaking. He was broken. Maybe too broken. Sally sighed and wiped her eyes. She wasn't strong enough to be strong for him now. Sally stepped out and down. She kneeled down in front of him and pushed his chin up. Staring at each other.

"Lightning.. Can we please.. Go home.. Finish this at home?..." She asked softly. Lightning got ahold of himself. Breathing heavily. He swallowed hard, loud and nodded slowly.


	76. what we hate to admit

Minty and the kids were all asleep. Monty had thought that Lightning and Sally would make up amd spend the night at the motel. Lightning was grateful his mother thought that. Because when he and Sally got home and quietly made their seperate ways into the bedroom, he didn't have to face his mother. Not tonight. Not after how he felt right now...

Lightning stood at his dresser, Sally sat on the side of the bed. It was quiet. No one spoke a word. Sally began taking off her heels. Letting them fall to the floor. Lightning glanced at her but turned away and took off his jacket, then loosened his tie and placed it on the dresser. He unbuttoned the first two buttons but stopped and looked again at Sally. She just slipped off her hose from her feets and tossed them to the side of the floor. She looked at him then. Not a single word again yet still. They just stared at each other from across the room.

Neither were happy at all. "Sally.." Lightning finally mumbled, breaking the painful silence. Sally shook her head amd ordered "Don't. Don't speak right now." Lightning sighed and stopped from continuing. Which was fine. He really didn't know what he was gonna say anyway. Sally looked down at the floor. Hurt and just so broken. Lightning walked over and sat down next to his wife. He took her hand. That was it. No words. Just a simple gesture. Holding her hand tightly. Gripping as if he were clinging to her from a cliff and if he let go, he would fall to his death. Sally felt it. She looked at him. Which Lightning returned the gaze or stare. Looking to each other, face to face.

Lightning was the first to lean closer. But he did it slowly. He didn't want to make her push away more. Surprisingly she leaned in next, allowing their lips to touch in the worlds most painfully gentle kiss. Their lips smacked loudly as the house was so quiet. Sally, opening herself and taking more of his kiss in. It was extremely painful. Lightning was hurting for her. He didn't want her to be so broken. Their kiss became a broken heart's passion. Both kissing like they were starved for each other! Hungry and desperate. Lightning lifted up onto the bed and gently pushed Sally down onto her back and into the pillows. Their kiss only parting for a split second in order to breathe.

Lightning crawled over on top of Sally, their pain and passion colliding in their kiss. Sally grabbed his shoulders, rubbing her hands to the back of his neck, then to his cheeks where he pushed his face up and away. Breaking the kiss. Lightning waited. Letting her have full control now. Sally smiled. It was a weird smile. One that DID NOT make Lightning feel good. If anything it made him feel sick.

Lightning waited but nothing had happened. So he took back control and leaned back to taste her lips but was stopped by her voice with a soft "No. Wait I.." He looked into her eyes. Her very broken soul."I can't do this.." She muttered quietly. Lightning sighed. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and wanted her. Sure, he could force her into it a little. But no. Not like this. Lightning hated it but stopped. He crawled off and sat up. Sally sat up to. The room was quiet again.

"Is it really over?.. Because I don't want it to be.." Lightning asked, stating "I.. I don't care about Ben or Francesco or anything you ever did.. I can let it all go I swear. If it means I can have you?.. Please don't send me away.." He begged softly. He didn't whine. Just softly begged. Sally felt so sick to her stomach as she replied with this, but it was the truth. "I think it is over Lightning.. We tried.. But.. I need.. We need to learn to live without each other. We need to?.. NOT be so needy of each other. I'm sorry.." She stood up and walked quickly into the bathroom. Locking herself inside and starting the shower quickly.

Lightning knew exactly why. She didn't want him to hear her crying softly. She had done this before...

Lightning and Sally sat in May's office. May hadn't said a word yet. Just observed the couple. He sighed seeing then so close yet so distant. "So... Why did you call this early meeting today?" He asked. Sally glanced up replying "Well first, I just want to thank you for seeing us on such short notice." May smiled saying "It's quite alright. I had a cancellation. So?.. What's on your mind you two?" Lightning and Sally glanced at each other a moment. Sally was the first to look back at May as she answered "We are um.. Going to quit therapy." May looked at Lightning and asked "Why? Because I can just tell from how you two look at each other it's not exactly good news.." Lightning looked at the ground silently.

Sally again answered "We're separating. This time it's.. it's gonna be it. Just plain old divorce. We just.. We can't keep this up." May stared a moment. Thinking. Mostly watching Lightning at this moment. Waiting for some hint of anger. Some wild explosion of Lightning blaming him or Sally for this. But there was nothing. May sighed and leaned back into his chair and reminded them "You two realize that.. This means splitting the house? The belongings? Settling the kids?" Sally nodded answering "We know and we've already figured out the kids. They will just live with me while Lightning finds a place in Radiator Springs." May nodded asking Lightning "So you're going to stay close?" Lightning silently nodded slowly.

May stared at him. Lightning was just being so quiet and agreeable. Too much so. Sally continued "Yeah.. That way even when they eventually... Start school um.. He gets them on weekends.. I get them through school days. But being close let's us be flexible with that." May nodded replying "That will be very nice for your children. It's a great thing when both parents put the kids interest first. Their young enough that they won't feel the full effect of the seperation either. Lightning would you like to say anything? You haven't spoke?" Lightning stared a moment before shaking his head.

May snickered a little and sighed. "Have you two talked about what will happen when one of you move on?" It was quiet. Neither of them said anything. May nodded and asked "Now by chance?.. Is Cruz or Francesco in this picture? Are they for any reason a.. Part in this outcome?" Sally shook her head explaining "No um.. Actually Cruz is with and possibly married to Fesncesco's brother by now, in Italy and.. And Francesco went back there too." May nodded. They all sat there a moment.

May sighed once more before saying "Well... I'm glad you two seem to agree on this. Maybe you two can learn to be friends again. For your children right?" Sally nodded agreeing. Lightning nodded. But May watched for any other reaction. Lightning wasn't all there today. He didn't have anything to say which was odd for him.

"Well.. I'll go ahead and cancel the rest of our sessions. You two know that as your therapist, Unless you are both sure about this seperation than I don't advise you two quitting. I would give a few more sessions before deciding to divorce." Sally shrugged answering "Yes but.. It's pretty clear we can't work this one out. It's just too much on us. We.. We would be better off this way as of now.." May nodded replying "Alright.. Then.. As this is the last time I'll be seeing you two. I hope. Don't worry, I always say that when couples make a break through. And that's what this is!? A break through!" He smiled happily. Lightning just stared confused. Not exactly a break through?

Sally sighed and let out a long deep breath of relief. She smiled a little then grabbed a paper from her briefcase and handed it to May. May glanced at it a second. Sally explained "Sense this is the second time in a period of three years we're filing, I need a professional to sign saying that we did take measures to try to fix the marriage one way or another. Cant get the divorce without it." This was Sally's attorney side coming out. May chucked replying "Yes, you would know and have all the forms." May grabbed his pen but stopped saying "Before I sign this, I have one final assignment. Both of you. Take turns. Saying it aloud. That you accept this is over and you promise to respect each other as you two grow apart. It doesn't need to be those exact words. Make it your own."

Sally and Lightning were silent at first. Sally nodded going first. She turned to Lightning. Looking into his blue eyes that looked to be filled with such pain as he awaited her cold words. "Lightning.. I'm.. I'm letting you go. I loved you and always will in ways. You will still be the father of my children but no longer my.. My husband. And I'm okay with that." It was quiet. Lightning knew that meant it was his turn. He swallowed ever so painfully as he nodded and replied "I.. I guess this is it. I have no choice but.. to say goodbye right?" May raised a brow answering "You always have a choice." Lightning nodded but this is what Sally wanted. And he needed to give her what she wanted. "Okay.. Sally.." Saying her name was so painful! "I love.. I'll... Thank you for trying. Thanks for being everything I ever needed." Sally stared. Growing concerned and confused.

"I will never stop loving you. Okay? I don't care where I am or what I'm doing, you call, I'll answer, you need me to come over and I'll race to you. You need anything and it's yours. I may.. Have... to let you go but.. I'll never let you go." Sally at this point was more afraid that Lightning was going to cause May to not sign the papers. "Sally.. I'm letting you go because you want me too. But I can't do it. I'm going to let us part ways but I will never let you go. I'm doing this because you ask me too. You want me to.." He choked up on his words but he got it out. May sighed and asked "Are you two sure you don't want to try a few more sessions? Just a month?" Lightning looked to Sally for an answer. But Sally looked away and answered "I'm sure. It's just time for this fighting to he over Dr May.." May nodded and signed the papers. Giving them no reason to not be able to get the divorce. They shook hands with May before heading out.

As they walked to their seperate cars this time, Sally noted "I'm just gonna go get this notarized. I'll see you at home.. We should be able to sign the papers by next week. You sure you don't want the old house once I move into the new one?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering "No. I have my own place actually.. I'm gonna take my mom home tomorrow then um. Stay there for a few days while we wait on the papers." Sally nodded. Usually she'd ask why he wouldn't stay close to her and the kids but didn't this time. She just nodded then left. Lightning stood and watched her go on ahead. He finally accepted his fate. Sally didn't want him. Cruz was gone.. Not that he truly wanted her.. He just didn't want to be alone. But here he was.. Alone now...

 **Now I know this is a sad, sad , ending! But I think i know what I'd like to do! Want opinions and to know if you guys like the idea for another part of this come back to me franchise? Idk what its called lol.**

 **So they separate. L stays in Radiator Springs. Mostly for his kids. But also for Sally. He is still in love with her. The new story would be based 4 or 5 years later, In this time, S and L have gotten use to being without each other as a couple. The kids are use to bouncing between them. Tex retired and signed over his racing school to Cal, Who re hired Lightning for a few years. But in this story, L will decide to start his own academic in racing when he and Cal have a disagreement on racings future. (Not gonna spoil in case I write this story.) This does mean that The racing school and Lightning McQueen's academy will be rival schools! But being Cal and L as owners and instructors. i think it would be fun and dramatic at times.**

 **Now i know you guys wanted a chester and annie story back! So...**

 **L finds his students in an untraditional fashion. Where he may or may not disguise himself. Slowly L stops being concerned about winning back S and pleasing her because he starts to find himself in the heart of racing again and teaching what Doc taught him to young racers. S sees this. She starts to miss him. Want that L back. S decides to go in disguise to see L at these "races" he's going to but is in disguise as well. This is when the part you guys talked about before.**

 **L knows its S because her disguise isn't as good. But S, looking for L doesn't know its him. (idk how I'll write the disguise well enough for L to make S not know its him yet. but ill figure it out if I write this story and when i get to that part.)**

 **And the rest would take you guys reading and reviewing the story to continue. But lets just say that L might have to hire racers he's not been exactly talking to lately in this story, and S might get unexpected visitors. What do you guys think!? Sense you guys loved the come back to to continuation, thought I'd ask and get opinions. If not its okay and this story dies out. Keep in mind if I did write this continued story piece, idk what the clips in The real Lightning McQueen's racing academy holds and that this is a fan fiction. So it may not add up entirely. Cant wait to see what you guys would like to read or what you think.**

 **As always, open to ideas and opinions.** Would still be a M story. filled with all the lust, drama, and fun!


End file.
